Enough
by SOAfan
Summary: Can two people with nothing in common find something they never dreamed they would want or have?  Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her perfectly decorated loft knowing the decision she had to make. Looking around at the contemporary furnishings, Olivia didn't see any of herself in her own home. True, her loft was a rental but it wasn't her decorating taste or style. It was his, although she wouldn't allow him to live here with her. A loft wasn't her idea of a "home". It was his. Chicago wasn't where she wanted to live. It was his. For the past 2 years of their 4 year on and off relationship, Olivia had simply went into robot mode. Other than her real estate career as her passion and outlet, her life revolved around his. His career always was more important and discussed. He only wanted them to be around his circle of friends. Her dreams, wants and even needs never mattered to him. So long as John had his gorgeous brunette by his side, he couldn't be bothered with how Olivia felt. She realized almost 2 years ago that he truly never loved her, she wasn't even sure if he even cared for her. And if she was being honest with herself, she could admit that she was never "in love" with him. Sure she knew she cared about him but what does it say when you get excited at your boyfriend traveling so much? Olivia was certain that her business connections had been the reason he sought her out and pursued her. She couldn't deny the first 2 years had been good, or so she thought. Once she found out about his cheating, she should have ended things but against her own better judgement, she stayed. The more she sat on her sofa listening to the conversation in her head, the more pissed off she got realizing that she had lost herself in a relationship going nowhere. Not that she needed or wanted a ring for that matter, the thought of marriage terrified her. The topic of children could send her head first off the tallest building. No, Olivia didn't need to be married, had no desire to have children, she just simply wanted to be "enough" for someone. To keep her independence at the same time being the "other half" to someone. To be that one person to someone who was the be all end all to them. That was no where near what she had found in her relationship with John. Now came decision time…end her relationship & stay in Chicago or end her relationship and accept a job offer in a small California town where she could start over. No question….California here I come!

Two weeks prior…

Olivia was finally home after yet another exhausting day dealing with clients who wanted high end luxury but couldn't afford to buy ice due to their terrible finances. Walking into her bedroom, she was thankful to slip into her favorite yoga pants and tank top. Her first thought was to crawl up into bed and sleep for the next 12 hours but she was starving. For hours she had been dreaming of a large spinach salad with extra tomatoes and mushrooms. She would have her salad then go to bed for some much needed rest, not to mention some extra sleep. Finishing cleaning up after dinner she began walking to her bedroom when she heard her phone beep. "Great, what could they possibly be wanting to see now", thought Olivia as she reached for her phone. Her latest clients were slowly grating on her nerves, wanting to see every house this side of the Mississippi that was over 5000 square feet….was a 6-digit commission really worth it? "Yes, it is." Looking at her phone she smiled seeing she had a text from a very much missed long lost girlfriend. Olivia hadn't seen her in almost 2 years since Tara had decided to return to Charming and complete her medical residency. Olivia was sad to see Tara leave Chicago, but after what she had survived, she understood completely. _CALL ME…..Understand you have a job offer! T_ "Well Elliott, you didn't waste anytime" thought Olivia. Dialing Tara's number she couldn't help but think back to their last conversation before she moved.

"_You're doing the right thing Tara. With everything you've been through these last few months, staying here will only bring you more unwanted drama. We both know if he ever finds out, he'll hurt you again. You made the decision that was best for you…don't you ever doubt that. I would have done the same thing if it happened to me. I hate that you're leaving Chicago but your heart and soul have never been here…it never left Charming and from what you told me about Jax, I highly doubt you two can't find your way back to each other. Go home, show everyone what a badass doctor you are and forget Chicago. Just be sure and not forgot about your partner in crime!" _

After a 4-hour conversation that covered every topic known to man, Olivia was exhausted. Tara had ran into Elliott at the hospital, informing her that he had made Olivia a job offer to help him develop new communities near Charming. By luck 3 years ago, Elliott Oswald had been in Chicago at a contractor design fair where he met Olivia, at the time an up and coming interior decorator. After several corporate dinner meetings, Elliott boldly told Olivia (and her boss) that if she ever decided to venture out into real estate developing to give him a call. Thinking he was just being polite, she never gave it another thought…until 8 days ago when he called and offered her not only a fantastic job opportunity but an out. And after many, many arguments with her now ex-boyfriend John, she was leaving his life in Chicago and starting hers in a small town called Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

If someone would have told Olivia she would be leaving her trendy Chicago loft for small town life in Charming, California she would have laughed in their face. But here she was packing the final boxes of her clothes and shoes. She found it sad that she only needed two medium size boxes for her other personal belongings…cherished family photos including a photo of her dad on their final family beach trip before his death four months later. At sixteen, Olivia felt her world ended the night her dad lost his battle with cancer. With her mom focused on her career it had always been Olivia and her dad. Richard doted on his one and only daughter….adjusting his work schedule to attend every school or sporting event she was in. Always being her biggest cheerleader while being a great father and role model in guiding her to become the smart, confidant, independent woman she was today. Olivia was taught to always stand her ground while being respectful, that you can keep your true friends at a distance while keeping your enemies close. Her father had been the one man in her life that had never let her down. For as long as she could remember, her father had always shown how much he loved her and what she meant to him. Yes, she knew her mother loved her, but her mom chose to use the "tough love" approach, the complete opposite as her father. With tears slowly streaming down her face, Olivia felt like she had lost him all over again. Would he be disappointed at how she stayed in a "loveless" relationship with a man because she had grown comfortable with subconsciously knowing they would never take the next step…correction…SHE would never take the next step? Olivia had lost count at the numerous fights she and John had over his wanting to live together and her insistence they not. It was just shy of their two year anniversary that she dropped by his condo earlier than expected to find him in bed with a waitress from his favorite bar. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had falsely believed him when he promised her that he wouldn't "be that man" who would ever betray her. How wrong she was. He begged and groveled to get her back and against her gut instinct, she went back to him. Olivia herself was no angel. Yes, she had strayed each and every time she learned that John had cheated on her justifying that if "he could do it" than so could she. Sure she had enjoyed some good, unattached sex but she also had realized it made her no better than him and that thought irritated her more than him actually cheating on her. Realizing she was wasting what was left of her mental energy on a relationship that brought her nothing but grief and annoyance, Olivia decided she needed a distraction. Finding her phone buried underneath the covers on her unmade bed, she dialed the one person who could give her all the scoop on her future new home town.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful boy. Mommy loves you."

Tara softly spoke as she put Abel down in his crib for the night. Making sure he stayed sleeping, she quietly walked out of his nursery making sure the night light was on. To say that Tara loved the precious baby boy in that crib was an understatement. Abel was Tara's heart. Yes, she knew without a doubt that Jax was her soul mate, but the love she had for this child went even deeper than what she felt for Jax. When she left him years ago for Chicago, she let any hope they would ever find their way back to each other in Charming. Making the decision to return home was difficult. She knew returning home to Charming that it was very likely she'd be shunned by the very people she considered to be her family, Jax included, but after surviving the hell she endured in Chicago, being an outcast in her home town seemed like heaven.

With Jax having church called earlier tonight, she had pampered herself with a relaxing bubble bath and was now climbing into bed. Checking her email one last time and confirming her schedule tomorrow, she jumped at the vibrating sound of her phone sitting beside of her, only to grin at who was calling…..Olivia.

"You had better not be calling to say that you've changed your mind because I will fly to Chicago and drag you here!" Tara said in the sternest voice she could manage.

"No, sadly you're going to be stuck with me for quite some time. Elliott's job offer came with a pretty strong condition. I have to commit for the next five years, so you had better be prepared to "sell" me on how fabulous your quaint small town is.", laughing at how tough Tara attempted to sound.

"I don't care if you hate Charming, I get to have you here! I might as well warn you now though."

"Oh, no what?" Olivia asked, her mind racing on what she should now be worried about.

"Couture can't exactly be found here in Charming", stated Tara, "Your love of fashion may take a serious hit moving here."

Letting out the breath she was holding, Olivia laughed at Tara's warning. "Now Tara, you know that I have that covered. That's what the "internet fairy" is for! Seriously though, what should I expect?"

After another four hour conversation and a crash course in "What to expect in Charming" Olivia was exhausted. Rechecking her suitcases for the flight, she finally crawled into bed for her last night in the loft. Staring out at the Chicago skyline, she expected to feel sad at leaving her life in Chicago but she felt nothing. She had thought she would feel guilty in leaving her job, but she didn't. She thought she would cry at some point at her final breakup with John but she hadn't shed the first tear. To be honest she felt excited. Excited about her new job working for a man who had seen her potential and wanted her help, excited about reconnecting with a true friend who she had missed dearly for the past two years and eager to find the woman she knew she was but had buried since she had moved to Chicago. Tomorrow would be the start of her new life and at that thought Olivia fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A blaring alarm clock woke Olivia from her first restful night of sleep in months. Rolling over to hit snooze she questioned why in the world she scheduled an 8am flight. Quickly getting up she knew a shower would do the trick in getting her motivated and ready before the car would be here to drive her to the airport. Going over her checklist (again) she was sure everything was handled. Her landlord had graciously accepted her notice ensuring her it would not be hard to find a new tenant, especially considering she was leaving all the furniture and decorative items. It was the least she could do considering she had 8 months left on her current lease, besides everything in her loft except her clothing, shoes and accessories was decided and purchased by John. Her loft almost mirrored his condo and she had always hated it. Hearing the doorbell, she smiled.

"Ms. Parker, my name is Travis and I'll be your driver to O'hare this morning. I'm a few minutes early but wanted to make sure we didn't get caught in traffic."

"Good morning Travis. I appreciate you being early. I'm anxious to get to the airport. I actually hate flying so having an extra few minutes before boarding usually helps calm my nerves." Olivia stated suddenly wandering if she should have taken the train.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. I can go ahead and take your bags to the car if you're ready."

"That would be great. I only have two bags. The airfreight company picked up the rest of my belongings yesterday so that everything would be in Charming when I land. Give me just a few minutes to make sure I'm not leaving anything and I'll be right down. " Olivia stated over her shoulder already looking around the loft for any items she may have forgotten.

Walking through the loft one last time, Olivia grabbed her purse, left her keys on the bar, turned off the lights and smiled. She was starting a new life and at that thought she walked out the door.

Yet again Happy found himself kicking another over-eager sweetbutt from his dorm room. Bitch gave okay head but he his left hand could have given him the same release. He had a firm unrelenting set of rules when it came to women: Always, always wrap up tight, no kissing, face-down only, foreplay was a joke and bitch had to role once he got off and if possible no repeats. Hell, he was selfish too. He'd take head anytime from some sweetbutt or crow eater, but they shouldn't expect to have the favor returned. Too personal and knowing how these bitches were passed around here, he couldn't even go there. Tig would feast on any female that would spread her legs for him but Happy only cared about getting his own needs scratched. Yeah he knew he was a bastard to women, but if they didn't like it they could go elsewhere. There would be no talking before, during or after and they knew better than to think they could stay for any type of cuddling shit. No he wasn't that man.

Finally closing his eyes he'd get a few hours of sleep before he made the three hour trip up north to visit his mom. He had missed his weekly visit last week having been on a job for the Tacoma chapter. He refused to miss this visit. His loyalty to the club and his brothers was unwavering but the dedication and devotion to his mother topped even SAMCRO. His mom had done her best to give Happy the best childhood she could after his father abandoned them. Bastard just up and left severing all ties to him and his mother. He couldn't blame growing up without a father figure with how he turned out. He knew the trouble he got into as a teen was his doing. How he managed to graduate high school shocked even him. Happy "enjoyed" his role in the club and never regretted pledging his life and loyalty to SAMCRO. He respected his brothers, might not always agree with all of them, but had a deep understanding of how the club worked. He was their "go to "man when something or someone needed to end or vanish. He was cold and emotionless on a normal day, but let him be on a "job" for the club and he'd make Charles Manson piss in his pants. Only one thing scared Happy…..his mom's cancer. Not knowing if she'd survive it made his black heart ache. Since she had been diagnosed he was paying for all her medical care and with his club connections, he was able to get her medication that was often unavailable at times. He vowed he'd give her the best care considering what she had given up to raise and provide for him.

After a quick shower he grabbed his cut off the back of the chair and walked out of his dorm room down the hall to the kitchen for some much needed fuel. Bobby, always the first one to rise at the clubhouse, would have fresh coffee made. Acknowledging his brother, Hap downed a cup and headed out to his bike. Not much of a talker anyway, everyone knew that trying to get Happy to engage in conversation this early in the morning was a lost cause. Looking up to the sun-filled sky, Happy climbed on his bike and headed out of the T-M lot.

"Thank you Jesus" breathed Olivia. She was finally on the ground, having just safely landed. For the entire flight she had sat in her isle seat, eyes closed, hands firmly gripping the arm rest while silently praying to the Lord above that the plane not crash. All she had to do now was go get her bags and pick up her rental car to make the two hour trip to her new home….Charming. Sending a quick text to Tara letting her know she was on her way, she tipped the car rental clerk for helping load her bags, started her Jeep Cherokee loaner and started on her journey.

Realizing she was having a silent conversation with herself in her head, she had to admit that California was gorgeous…at least what she had seen so far.

"I cannot believe that me, Olivia Parker, have just picked up and moved half-way across the country."

Olivia Parker was not a "fly by the seat of her pants" kind of woman. No, this 33 year old green-eyed, brunette was careful when making life-altering decisions. Her so-called snotty girlfriends back in Chicago were probably plotting to "rescue" her from leaving Chicago for small town life in Charming. Yes, she would admit that it was unlike her to make such a huge life-altering change so quickly but she took this job offer as a way to get herself and her life back. Her entire relationship with John had been about him, which for some reason she couldn't explain, she let happen. John was selfish and self-absorbed. If it could benefit him, he was all for it. His way of apologizing or attempting to show affection was to buy Olivia yet another piece of jewelry. She had spent four years with a man who never really knew her. Didn't know her taste in anything, probably couldn't even tell her what her favorite color (green) or ice cream was (Haagan Dazs Dulce de Letche)….yes, she could admit now that she was an idiot to stay with him after the first time he cheated. But she was no longer with John, no longer in a city she didn't really like or living a life she felt out of place in and as she made her way closer to her new home, she vowed no man would ever have any control over her life ever again. Thinking about how much work would be involved in starting a new community, Olivia had prepared herself that there would be no time for men, and considering Tara's less than enthusiastic comments about the available bachelors in Charming, she'd just put any thoughts of romance out of her mind. Charming was a fresh start for her and she was ready to jump in head first. Elliott had sent her at least 10 texts since her road trip started just to check in on her. During their first meeting years ago, Elliott and Olivia had both made positive impressions on each other. Elliott reminded Olivia so much of her father. He had a daughter Tristan who she could tell by the way he spoke of her, that she was the light of his life. Elliott saw in Olivia the strong willed, independent woman that he hoped Tristan would grow up to be. He had never forgotten what a remarkable woman Olivia was and knew he would do what he could to bring her in on his real estate ventures.

After reading his last text she decided to make a quick stop for some much needed caffeine. Yes, caffeine was exactly what she needed right now. Pulling into the gas station, she walked into the store to use the restroom and treat herself to a Mountain Dew. She did her best to avoid caffeine but she doubted the store had decent sweet tea so her favorite soft drink would have to do. Walking up to pay she noticed the clerk staring directly at her chest.

"Just the drink?" said the twenty-something cashier, again staring at her chest.

"Yes, just the drink." Olivia said handing the man a five.

The cashier took the opportunity while reaching for the money to stroke her wrist and winking at her.

"You new in town? I haven't seen you in here before, gorgeous. I'm Chad by the way." Responded the cashier now attempting to give Olivia his best "let me take you to bed" look.

"No, just passing through." said Olivia while respectfully taking her hand away from the too eager Chad not noticing the man who just walked into the store.

"I get off in an hour. How about I treat you to breakfast? I know a quiet place we can go and get to know each other." Chad proposed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested." Olivia kindly remarked hoping he'd get a clue.

"I know I can change your mind. You have no idea of what you're missing, gorgeous." Chad said as he handed Olivia her change attempting to touch her again.

Olivia was by now laughing her ass off in her head. Was this guy serious? She had to get out of this store now before her mouth took over and she told this guy how utterly stupid he sounded. She didn't know any woman that would fall for his game. Deciding to remember her manners she started to tell him she appreciated his offer but no thanks, when she noticed his facial expression…He looked terrified….but why?

She noticed that his eyes were fixated up and to her right and all the color had faded from his face. Wondering what could have made this guy appear to have seen a ghost she followed his line of sight and began to understand his sudden change. Looking over her right shoulder stood a man that looked like….fear. At least six feet tall, shaved head, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, tanned skin and covered in tattoos, this man looked like he could have terrified the devil. He didn't say a word…just stood there. She looked back at the cashier who had slowly backed up away from the register and simply told her to "Have a good day". Olivia looked back to the "silent" man to her right and nodded her head. She wasn't sure why she did that but she did. Turning she picked up her drink, pulled her sunglasses back down and went to her car.

"Okay that was odd" she thought as she applied some chap stick and started the Jeep. Putting on her seat belt, she noticed him walk out of the store, looking at her as he walked to his bike. As she backed out, and turned to leave the parking lot she noticed he gave her the same nod she had given him in the store.

She then headed south while "Mr. Silent" headed north.


	4. Chapter 4

Story notes...Lyla's not in porn; Jax never slept with Ima; Donna was killed in a car accident. Thanks for the reviews!

Although the drive from the airport to Charming was beautiful, Olivia couldn't wait until she was out of the car. While she had always loved road trips, she was anxious to get to her new temporary home and get settled in. Elliott had insisted she move into one of his condos. He had purchased an old warehouse in Charming and had renovated it into loft-style condos. With Charming not exactly having a vast selection of rental properties, Olivia was appreciative of Elliott's generous offer, although she dreaded the idea of another loft. Elliott found her "selectiveness" amusing but assured her she there was no contemporary furnishings or décor in her unit, knowing that wasn't her taste and understanding why she first was opposed to the condo. Confirming she would meet him and the builder team for a dinner meeting later that evening, she pulled into a parking space at the hospital ready to have lunch with Tara.

Tara woke up this morning even before their alarm clock went off. Almost bouncing out of bed she didn't even try to hide her excitement over Olivia finally arriving in Charming. Since she had moved back home, Tara had felt completely lacking in the "girlfriend" department. Yes, she had Gemma and was beyond thankful for their relationship, and even considered her a friend but it just wasn't the same as her friendship with Olivia. Her only other "friend" was Lyla, Opie's girlfriend who they both were still in the "getting to know each other" stage. The only other female options Tara was remotely around were her co-workers, who didn't quite understand or accept her sharing her life with a "biker". Then there were the "club girls" and she wasn't about to associate with them. Being an Old Lady meant you were on an unreachable playing field than the sweetbutts or crow eaters and Old Lady's didn't associate with the "lower class" period. With Old Lady status came responsibilities and an expected way to show respect to your old man. Yes, Tara was overjoyed at having Olivia living in the same town. The two women had met each other in Chicago and formed an instant bond. Making the decision to leave Jax to attend medical school had all but broken her. Tara's sole focus was on her studies. She had a full scholarship and was determined that she would become a doctor. Until she met Olivia, she stayed to herself, never associating with any of her classmates. Her decision to start taking yoga as a stress reliever is what led her to meet Olivia. There was nothing the two women couldn't talk about or discuss. Olivia became Tara's friend and confidant. Tara discussed in complete detail her relationship with Jax and what life was like in the club, never for once doubting that Olivia would take her secrets to her grave. Olivia shared with Tara that she had never had a friend who at some point didn't want something from her. Tara supported her relationship with John even though she felt he didn't deserve her at all and Olivia became Tara's loudest cheerleader when med school started kicking her ass. The friendship between these two was forever cemented after Tara's attack. Tara had reluctantly began dating an older man named Josh Kohn but within four months she realized she wasn't ready to move on from Jax. Josh appeared to understand her reasoning for ending their relationship, but was not at all accepting of it. He began following her, secretly watching every move she made. After weeks of watching Tara go on with her life, something inside Josh snapped. While Tara was out with Olivia and her coworkers for dinner, he broke into her apartment and waited. Upon entering her apartment, Josh came up from behind covering her mouth with chloroform, immediately knocking Tara out. Slowly waking up, Tara realized she was tied to her bed and gagged…..for the next twelve hours, Josh Kohn made her life a living hell. Not showing up for class, her professor found it extremely odd that his best student failed to show for a pre-exam review and called her emergency contact. Thinking Tara must be sick considering she would never miss class, Olivia made her way over to the apartment. Ringing the door bell, there was no answer. Deciding to use her key, she opened the door and heard a faint whimper.

"Don't tell me that one glass of merlot gave you a hangover!" shouted Olivia as she made her way to the bedroom. "I'm coming in so you had better be decent because….." and she stopped dead in her tracks. Olivia could feel her heart slamming against her chest at the sight that was in front of her. Tara was naked attempting to curl up into a ball with her left arm tied to the bed. Her face was covered in dark bruises, her lip was busted with dried blood on either side of her mouth….and there were actual teeth marks on her body. Horrified she ran over to untie her arm when Tara flinched and pulled back.

"Tara, it's me….sweetie look at me…see, it's Olivia. I'm going to untie your arm, okay. We need to get you to the hospital" carefully untying her arm. "I'm going to call 911…it's going to be okay." Olivia said as the words barely came out.

"NO…..nobody can know about this…..Liv, you can't tell anyone" Tara sobbed begging her friend not to call anyone.

"Tara, we have to get you checked out….I can take you myself, but we have.."

"NO" Tara shouted again…."I'm not going anywhere…you swear to me Olivia you won't tell anyone about this! No one, I mean no one can ever know this ever happened to me." Tara's eyes pleading for understanding.

"Tara…"

"Olivia, I'm begging you…I can't go to the hospital…people will find out…Please?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, she cautiously went to sit beside her on the bed.

"We need to get you checked out. I'll drive you away from the city and we'll find a clinic. Sweetie, you need to make sure nothing is damaged inside" said Olivia barely able to maintain her emotions. Seeing Tara completely broken made her soul ache and her only thought was getting her help.

"He'll know if I report this….."

"Oh my god, Tara, who was it…who did this to you?"

"Josh."

Olivia immediately understood Tara's hesitation for seeking help from the police. Yes, Tara had ended her relationship with Josh because of her feelings for Jax but after finding out that Josh lied to her about his job and she found out he was actually with the FBI she quickly ended things. Even though she had left Jax she never wanted to be the reason he ever got into trouble with the law. Tara had by accident found a background check on herself in Josh's apartment and realized if he knew Jax was not only her ex but SAMCRO, it could potentially cause major legal problems for him, and she couldn't live with that.

Trying to think of anything to help her friend, Olivia's mind was on over drive at what to do. Realizing that no rape report would ever be filed, she decided to do her own.

"Tara, do you trust me?" spoke Olivia.

"You know I do, but I'm not going anywhere!"

"I know why you don't want to report this, but we have to document what that bastard did to you."

"Olivia, he's FBI…no one will believe that a Fed raped me", cried Tara, "I need to somehow put this behind me and never think about it again."

"What if he's does this to someone else or has already done this before? We have to prove that this happened to you." Olivia all but yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, Tara, how do I help you? What can I do?"

"Help me into the shower….I need to get him off me."

For the next few weeks, Olivia never left Tara's side. Tara's injuries slowly healed and she had even explained to her advisor what had happened. Actually admitting it out loud to someone other than Olivia, seemed to start help Tara heal. She moved into a more secure apartment with a door man and tighter security and life appeared to be getting back to normal. Her advisor had arranged for her to have a 30-day leave of absence to ensure Tara's future medical career wouldn't have to suffer. She was beginning to feel somewhat back to her old self when it hit her…..she hadn't had her period. Josh had been the only man she had been with since she moved to Chicago. Running to find her day planner, she fearfully counted the days and found she was two weeks late….she was never late…her period came like clockwork….sliding down the wall Tara realized she must be pregnant with Josh's baby….no her rapist baby!

"I can't have this baby Olivia….I can't be reminded of what he did to me! I know I'll resent this child….I can't….I can't have it!" cried Tara as Olivia did her best to comfort her.

"Then you won't! If you're sure you want to terminate, I'll get you an appointment. We'll leave today…you don't have class tomorrow and I don't have any clients until next week." Olivia quickly stopped talking not sure if she should have suggested "that" option.

"Yes, I need to do this the sooner the better."

"I'll make some calls. Go pack a bag and we'll stop by my place on the way out". Reaching for Tara's hand, "I would do the same thing….it's your decision and I support you 100%. You will get through this, Tara, I promise".

(present day)

Walking into St. Thomas hospital, Olivia couldn't wait to see her long-lost friend. As she approached the 4th floor nurses desk, she saw her.

"Dr. Tara Knowles…." Smiled Olivia

Tara immediately turned, grinned and all but ran to hug her friend.

"You're finally here! ", looking at her beautiful friend, "You're actually here!"

"It's so good to see you. I came straight her and I'm starving" Olivia spoke laughing at how excited the usually composed Tara was.

"Good news….my boss took pity on me, well actually I think I was getting on his nerves constantly checking the time, so he gave me the afternoon off. So we're going to have a real lunch and catch up!"

Elliott turned into the T-M parking lot to see Clay, Jax & Tig talking by the picnic tables. Stepping out of the SUV, he waved to Gemma in the office and walked up.

"Damn Elliott, don't tell me you wrecked that sweet ride of yours?" yelled Tig referring to Elliott's Range Rover.

"No, this is for my new associate. She's arriving today and this is her company vehicle." Stated Elliott looking back at the new black Volvo C90, "I had a Range Rover on order but she thought it was too extravagant for her company vehicle, so I agreed to get her this instead."

"Shit, Clay…when you going to get us company rides?" questioned Jax punching Clay in the shoulder.

"I ain't buying you shit….Elliott's pockets are a hell of a lot deeper than mine, so you just keep fuckin' dreaming" replied Clay. "What brings you by this morning? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Just picked up Olivia's car and going up to the sight to check in on how the grading is coming along. Just wanted to get a feel from you on where things are with the Zoebelle issue. I know he's been trying to align himself with different people in Charming and with Olivia being new to the area and not knowing anyone, I don't want him to see her as an open target. I know she can handle herself and won't tolerate "his kind" but I want to know SAMCRO has him handled. I plan on giving her a heads up but the last thing I want is for her to regret moving here."

"Zoebelle's been laying low lately. Unser's watching him closely keeping us informed on his movements. You know I don't have a problem ending him if he becomes a problem." Clay boldly spoke.

"Clay, we go way back and I respect our friendship, so I'll appreciate if you make sure he doesn't become a "problem"." Extending his hand to Clay.

"I can assure you he won't be an issue". Promised Clay.

"He better not be an issue for your new associate or Tara might kick my ass!" spoke Jax as he stomped out his cigarette. "I've not seen Tara this happy and excited since we brought Abel home. It'll be good for Tara to have someone here in Charming."

"I know they go way back. Tara's probably the main reason Olivia agreed to move here. She had a very promising career in Chicago, so I'm grateful to Tara in helping me convince her to uproot her big city life for Charming. Need to head on up to the sight, give Gemma my best and let's plan something soon!"

"Will do. Don't worry about Zoebelle. SAMRCO will handle it. It's good to see ya, brother". Clay said putting an arm around Elliott's shoulder walking to the SUV.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy's visit with his mom was peaceful. She appeared to be responding to the chemo well with little sickness and he had been successful in securing her medication for the next three months. Knowing how much she loved walking thru the gardens, Happy "happily" accompanied her on her morning walk. He always enjoyed spending time with her but always felt guilty when he had to leave her. Always the attentive mother, she was quick to remind him of just how much she loved him and for him to be safe and take care of himself. Happy was grateful that she didn't question him about SAMCRO. He wasn't sure if or how he would be able to explain his "position" within the club. Making sure she was settled back into her room, he gave her a hug, kissed the top of her head and promised to visit the next week.

Sofia Labrava was no one's fool. While she may have never asked her son any direct questions about his involvement with SAMCRO, she knew he was no angel. What she did know was that deep down her beloved son was a great man. Yes, he was the cause of most of her gray hair but she firmly believed that although he may not show emotion like a "normal" person, that he indeed was capable of feeling it, just look at how well he took care of her. She knew the facility she now called home was not cheap but he wanted the best. She also knew that her medication was always available, regardless of her doctors not being able to acquire it. She looked forward to each of his visits. Sofia had made many solid friendships at her new home but nothing compared to the time she was able to spend with her son. They talked about almost everything. She knew that when he arrived he immediately found one of her doctors for an update on her condition. If he was unable to locate the doctor, one of the nurses made sure to track one down in fear of what the biker would do. Her son may scare some people with his "hellish" looks, but she knew the man inside. She often wondered if he would ever find a woman who could accept him but never brought the topic up with him. Again she was no dummy, she knew her son probably had his share of women but she couldn't help but pray that he would find real love one day.

Almost ready to head back to Charming, Happy felt his phone vibrate. Flipping up the pre-pay, he had a text from the Tacoma charter…

"_Need your services for non-payment issue."_

"Shit!"….muttered Happy. Being a Nomad, he was always prepared for unexpected jobs that fell in his lap. Making a quick call to Clay letting him know he was requested in Tacoma, he pulled out of the nursing home. At least it was a good day for an unplanned six hour ride, eight if you count the two hours from Charming to reach his mom. Happy knew that this would happen. A few weeks back, Slade, the President of Tacoma had given the task of collecting protection money to Gunner, the one brother Happy always had issues with. Fucker was too cocky for his own good. Always had something to say even when not asked and was too eager to jump in on the sensitive issues the club had to handle usually causing more chaos to an already heightened situation. This text had Gunner written all over it. Since he had earned his cut, Gunner had been a constant reminder of why Happy felt he wasn't Son's material. Tacoma had experienced more close calls this past year with anything Gunner was put in charge of. Part of being a Son meant learning your place within the family, and Gunner had the mentality that he'd be President one day. To say he sucked up to Slade was a joke. It sometimes looked like Slade at acquired a third ball with how Gunner acted. For whatever reason, the poor shit had a need to compete against Happy in everything, especially the crow eaters. While Happy had his share of the Tacoma clubhouse sweetbutts, there were a few that he wouldn't touch. He'd heard stories from his brothers about how bad they were in bed or scarier even that they had pussy that looked as if a science experiment was going on. Those he avoided. Hap always kept to himself rarely speaking to anyone other than a brother. Pulling into the Tacoma clubhouse, he parked his bike and went in search of Slade.

"Good to see ya prick, figured you'd be summoned up here." Stated Koz welcoming his brother.

"You grown a dick yet, fucker?" grinned Happy giving Koz an appropriate man hug.

"You know you're jealous of my shit…always trying to act like me, trying like hell to me man!" laughed Koz.

Happy just laughed. He and Koz went way back. Since he had gone Nomad to help care for his mom, Hap had remained the closest with Koz. A natural smart-ass, Koz was never at a loss for entertainment and was the Tacoma resident ladies man. All sweetbutts dreamed of being the one to become his "Old Lady" only to be put back on the shelf until their next rotation. Taking a glance around the clubhouse, Happy looked at the meager selection of "available" action for after church. Spotting a blond in the corner, he was about to make eye contact when he realized he'd already "been there and done that" and should have just drunk himself into a coma that night. A few weeks back, he had spent about thirty minutes with the bleach blond named Stacey. Yeah, she was now on his "no-repeats" list as he remembered her less than stellar abilities to get him off. He felt like he had put his dick in the Grand Canyon, feeling no friction at all. Getting frustrated he told her to get off her knees, turn around and suck him off. Not a night that he'd repeat. Looking to his left, he saw Slade walk in.

"Church now ladies. Hap, thanks for coming. Let's get this done."

Lunch with Tara had been just what she needed. It was wonderful to see Tara so happy and in control of her life. She always knew Tara would make a great doctor but to now see her living it was even better. With Tara having the afternoon off, the girls grabbed a quick lunch then drove over to Olivia's condo. Elliott was right; there was not one contemporary item in her new "temporary" home. She liked the décor and furnishings. The unit had a great open floor plan, large windows overlooking the quaint town and distant mountain views. But until she saw the master closet, she couldn't give it her stamp of approval. The women took in all the features then headed to inspect the closet.

"This might be bigger than Abel's bedroom." Said Tara walking into the massive closet.

"I think it will work."

"I'd hope so! You could live in here. I think there were apartments in Chicago smaller than this closet." Laughed Tara.

"It's not that big! If I were building a house, I'd make my closet twice this big. I do have a shopping habit you know!"

"No, you? I would have never thought." Gasped Tara pointing to the room full of boxes filled completely with clothing and shoes.

"I really should start getting things organized, but I have to get ready for my meeting with Elliott and the builder team. Wanna help me pick out my fabulous first official meeting in Charming outfit?"

"You could wear a trash bag and look gorgeous! If it will keep you in Charming, I'd come pick out your clothes every day! Let's find your perfect attire and how about I come over tomorrow evening and we'll get you unpacked and organized over Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect!" smiled Olivia.

Making sure she looked as perfect as she was going to, Olivia checked her makeup one last time, grabbed her purse and headed out. The dinner meeting went better than expected. She had been concerned that the builders (all men) would have an issue answering to a woman but she was pleasantly surprised that they all were impressed with her designs and ideas for the new community. She would be working directly with the six different builders and had to be sure they knew she could and would hold her ground. Construction was their job, but ensuring they were building products she and Elliott could sell and people would want buy was her baby. With a productive meeting behind her, she and Elliott discussed the upcoming week over coffee.

"I must say Olivia, bringing you onto this project was the smartest decision I've made."

"I'm so happy they're all on board with our ideas. This is going to be an amazing opportunity for the people of Charming. Elliott, this is a great thing you're doing in creating an affordable community with "luxury-like" amenities."

"You're just as much a part of this as I am, so you need to start learning how to accept credit where credit is do." Complimented Elliott.

"I know I've told you how much I appreciate you giving me this opportunity, but I am truly grateful you're trusting me with this project. Thank you Elliott."

"No need to thank me again, Olivia. This is going to be a great venture for us both. It may be coffee" said Elliott raising his coffee cup, "but I think a toast is needed. To a successful and profitable partnership. Cheers!"

"Oh, before I forget, tell Tristan I want her show me the shops in town on Saturday. I told her we could go after she's finished with gymnastics."

"I'll be sure tell her. Enjoy the rest of the week and the weekend. Next week we start and who knows the next time we'll get a day off. Thanks again Olivia. Be careful going home and if you need anything, just call."

"I will. I'll see you Saturday when I drop Tristan off. Good night!" said Tara, climbing into her SUV.

Making sure Abel was down for the night, Tara and Jax were enjoying some quite time with just the two of them.

"I have to say, I haven't seen you this happy since we brought Abel home from the hospital." Spoke Jax as he traced his fingers down Tara's back.

"I'm so happy she's here. I've missed her so much since I left Chicago. We've always kept in touch, but with both of our schedules being so hectic, we never had time for an actual visit. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I feel like I already know her with everything you've told me about her not to mention it's all you've talked about for the past month. I know the guys will really like the chance to have her around if they ever meet her."

"She's not that type of woman, Jax." Tara said, slapping Jax on his arm. "Yes, she is drop-dead beautiful, but she's so much more than that. Not to mention she's tough. She'd have no problem putting any one of your brothers in their place. Oh, that reminds me I'm helping her get settled in tomorrow night, so your mom is keeping Abel."

"Well, just remind me to thank her for moving here. If I keep getting the attention you've been giving me lately, I'll buy her the house next door!"

"So you liked our little adventure earlier you say…..well how about we have a repeat now?" Tara spoke softly in Jax's ear as Jax rolled her over kissing her with his answer.

Waking up the next morning before 8am, Olivia was showered and had put on some casual clothes preparing to unpack and get organized…but first she needed coffee. Walking out of her building it was just a few blocks to a local coffee shop in Charming. Taking in her surroundings Charming looked just like a town in a movie. Tree lined streets, small businesses along Main Street and of course the residents of Charming looking at her like she had two heads. She knew that moving to a small town, she would stick out until people got to know her and got used to seeing her. Opening the door to the coffee shop, she smiled at the sweet older couple walking out the door. She couldn't help but inhale the amazing scents she was now smelling. For a local shop, the smells rivaled what you could get at Starbucks. Waiting patiently to place her order, she was brought out of reviewing her mental "to do" list.

"Good morning. Such a beautiful morning don't you agree?" spoke the older gentleman.

"Yes, it's gorgeous outside. Great morning for a walk." Commented Olivia as she turned back to see if her coffee was ready.

"Are you new to the area? I don't believe I've seen you in here before."

"Yes, I've just recently moved to the area." Olivia said politely. Not being a morning person, she was doing her best not to sound bitchy. Without caffeine, she was not so much the well-mannered woman she normally was.

"Well, how about I help you get acquainted with Charming. I own a local cigar business and would be honored to help you adjust to your new surroundings." Spoke Ethan Zoebelle as he carefully took in Olivia's appearance.

Sitting at a small table near the counter, the older woman had noticed the stunning brunette when she walked in the door. Definitely not a local, thought Gemma as she sipped her hot tea. Gemma had to admit the woman was strikingly beautiful. Dark brown, almost chocolate hair, pinned up neatly into a messy bun, flawless skin and piercing emerald green eyes. From gauging the reactions of the men in the coffee shop, she was accurate in her "assessment" of the woman. Most definitely not a local. Watching Ethan Zoebelle strike up a conversation with the young woman caused something in Gemma's gut to react. Ethan Zoebelle had moved into Charming a few months back under the falsehood of a legit business owner only to use his cigar store as a front for his actual agenda, to bring his "white power" movement to Charming. He had attempted to worm his way into Charming's Small Business Owners Association and had boldly offered to help the Charming PD rid the town of SAMCRO. Yes, this woman needed to be told at who she was having idle conversation with.

"I appreciate the offer, but I do have a full day today." Adjusting her lid onto her coffee. "Have a great morning." Olivia said now beginning to walk toward the door, hoping to have not offended the gentleman. She had a lengthy "to do" list and Tara should be at her condo around 9:30am. Stopping to throw her napkin in the trash can, she noticed that he was still watching her.

Pulling her sunglasses back down over her eyes, she started back down Main Street toward her condo, only to hear "You should really be careful as to who you talk to sweetheart."

Not for sure the older woman, who for someone Olivia was guessing was in her late forties and gorgeous, was talking to her, she turned slightly to her left and smiled.

"You must be new in town or just don't keep up with local gossip." A stone-faced Gemma said.

"Excuse me. I do my best to avoid gossip where ever I am but to answer your assumption, yes I am new to Charming. Olivia Parker." Extending her hand to the brassy woman.

"Thought you were, because if you knew that man's real story I highly doubt you would have entertained his small talk." Looking at her extended hand but not accepting it.

"He seemed like a perfectly harmless man. Had actual manners which is rare in men today. Have to say he's too "mature" for my liking, so I hope you don't think that me being the new girl in town, I'm moving in on already taken territory. Men are the last thing on my mind right now." Olivia smiled inside hearing what she had just said to the woman.

Looking at the younger brunette, she offered a coy smile. "Darling, with you being new in our beloved Charming, I'd hate for you to get associated with the wrong crowd and I'm here to tell you, that "perfectly harmless man" is the wrong crowd." Sneered Gemma.

Trying to determine is this woman was offering a sincere warning or possibly marking her territory, Olivia remembered her manners. "I appreciate the information but I need to be on my way. Thanks again." As she turned to walk away. Turning back toward the older woman, "I've actually already been warned about Mr. Zoebelle but woman to woman, it's nice to have been warned again." Turning back away, Olivia made her way home.

Standing silent on Main Street, Gemma smirked at how ballsy this bitch was. She had all but stood toe-to-toe with her but had done it respectfully. She now began to wonder just who had warned the stunning Ms. Parker of the town's racist resident. "Snotty bitch, let's just find out who you are Ms. Olivia." Thought Gemma as she got in her SUV.

Walking into the office at T-M, Gemma gave Clay a quick kiss before sitting down behind her desk.

"You're out and about early this morning. What time you'd leave the house?" asked Clay reaching for his coffee.

"Left around 7:30. Went by the nursery to check on some shrubs I want the prospects to plant and stopped for some herbal tea." Smirked Gemma to her husband.

"What's that look Gemma, what have you done?" cautiously asked Clay, knowing his wife had a tendancy to get into mischief.

"I'll have you know that I actually did a good thing this morning. Saw that fucker Zoebelle chatting up some cute brunette tart at the coffee shop and felt obliged to warn her about not talking to strangers. Overheard that she's new in town. Could see that snake sizing her up and something in me felt the need to let her know who she was making idle chit chat with, so you little shit, I wasn't up to anything."

"Babe, you're always up to something but I must say that was very "un-Gemma" of you to warn some "tart" as you called her. Wait, did you say that she's new in town?"

"Yeah, overheard the lovely Ms. Parker telling Zoebelle that she just moved to town recently." Spoke Gemma as she started reviewing the day's service orders. "Spunky little tartlet informed me she's already been warned about Weston. I wonder who's warned her? I'm going to get Juice to find out just who Olivia Parker is."

"No need." Said Clay

"What do you mean "no need"?"

"Pretty sure the new "tartlet" is Elliott's new associate. He stopped by yesterday wanting an update on the Zoebelle situation. Doesn't want her caught off guard by the dick. Told him the situation is being monitored."

"Wait, so this Olivia is Tara's friend from Chicago?"

"Guess so. From what Jax said Tara's elated to have her here."

"Yeah, she's been talking non-stop about her for the past few weeks. I'd still like to know more about this bitch before she gets in too cozy here. Did Jax say anything else?"

"No, just that Tara's happy to have her here. Gemma, you need to be careful digging into this girls' life. Tara won't take to kindly to you stirring up shit." Cautioned Clay.

"Since when do I stir up shit, baby? I'm just looking out for my family. There's a difference." Gemma spoke softly as she reached for Clay's hand.

"Why don't you talk to Jax first before you start your diggin'."

Having taking care of yet another screw up of Gunner's , Happy and Koz finally made it back to the Tacoma Clubhouse around 2:30 this morning. Getting a few hours of sleep, he was showered, dressed and having his first cup of coffee when he saw Koz walking over.

"You heading back down? Thought you'd stay and get in some ring time." Koz said stretching his arms above his head.

"Need to be back in Charming. Told Jax I 'd ride with him later today to meet up with LaRoy about a new order. Should be some good money for the club."

"Tig too sorry to handle that shit?" Koz asked, not hiding his less than brotherly feelings for his SAMCRO brother.

Happy just glared at Koz after his remark about Tig. "He's busy monitoring the Zoebelle situation. Clay wants to keep me out of his eyesight until I'm needed. He wants the "surprise" effect to be prime." Smirked Happy thinking of all the ways he could and would torture the racists fucker.

Trying to have a final quite moment before he hopped on his bike for the long ride back to Charming, Happy strapped his duffel on when he heard Slade call his name.

"I appreciate you handling the situation. Not really sure why Gunner felt the need to let that prick slide on his payment."

"Not sure either, but it's handled and you shouldn't have any problems collecting in the future." Happy said reaching to shake Slade's outreached hand. "Need to hit the road. Let me know if you need me again."

"Appreciate it, brother. See ya soon." Slade said giving Happy a slap on the back.

Almost to his bike, Hap saw Gunner walking out the clubhouse with that blond crow eater. "Hey fucker" said Gunner yelling in Happy's direction. Happy continued walking to his bike not paying any attention. "Fucker, you going to ignore me?" asked Gunner. Realizing the dickhead was talking to him, Happy stopped in his tracks and turned toward him.

"Why you felt the need to jump in on my business is not cool you dick. Next time keep your shit out of my dealings" Gunner boldly said to the known killer.

"Handle your shit and I won't need to be cleaning up after you." Happy plainly stated.

"I fuckin' handle my shit. You just remember what I said. Stay out of my club dealings."

Happy could feel that pull on his insides just itching to put this cocky fucker in his place, but after years of learning self control and only acting when needed, he simply turned, started his bike and started toward Charming. "Little fucker will get his one day" thought Happy. He just hoped he'd be the one to give it to him.

*************  
>After many, many hours, Tara and Olivia had finally unpacked the last box and had all her personal belongings put way and organized.<p>

"I forgot how much you love to shop." Tara said flopping down on the oversized couch.

"Well, I could have worse habits. Clothes and shoes are comforting to me. And let's not forget it's not like you don't like shopping either."

"Hey, my habit doesn't begin to come close to what we just unpacked in that closet. Besides, since Abel's come along I haven't had time to think about shopping." Smiled Tara thinking about her son.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you are right now. Being a mom definitely works for you. It's nice to see that fear of never having Jax back in your life didn't happen."

"It didn't happen overnight. I wasn't sure when I moved back here if Jax would even speak to me. I was here about a month when his ex overdosed and Abel was born 8 weeks early." Tearing up at remembering how small he was.

"From what you've told me about Jax, I never expected to hear that he went for a druggie much less married her." Said Olivia handing Tara a glass of sweet tea. "Chinese is on the way."

"He told me that after I left him, he just stopped caring, and Wendy started out being a one-night stand but she ended up getting pregnant. She hid her drug use from everyone. Hell, even Gemma didn't pick up on it and she's got instincts that are unheard of. Gemma was hesitant on Jax marrying her but you can't have bastard children in SAMCRO."

" What? The club made Jax marry her? Are you joking?" laughed Olivia at the thought a hardass motorcycle club would have standards about children.

"People may have a low opinion of SAMCRO but they're all about family, especially children. The guys know that if they're going to screw anything they can, they had better be prepared to do the "honorable" thing is the girl gets knocked up.

"Wow. From what I've learned from you over the years about SAMCRO, I knew how tight-knit the club is but it's almost noble about how they view the responsibility of children."

"I know you would never say anything, and Jax knows that I've confided in you about how the club works, but if anyone asks.."

"I don't know anything. What is confided between us, stays between us." Confirmed Olivia.

"Would never doubt you on that, Liv said Tara as the door bell rang. "Thank God, I'm starving" Tara yelled as she got her wallet and headed to the door.

_45 minutes later…_

"Why did you let me eat that third spring roll? I need to jog ten miles to work off all that pepper steak and rice." Whined Olivia.

"Shut up, I ate all of mine, the wonton soup and the two leftover doughnuts from this morning. I'm just going to lay here for a minute. Have you heard from John since you been here?" asked Tara wondering if the jerk had finally let Olivia go.

"Actually, he's text a few times, but I haven't responded."

"Are you okay with ending things with John?"

"It was a long time coming. I was just too busy to do what needed to be done, so I have to take blame for staying as long as I did. We just didn't fit together."

"I never saw what you liked about him. Sorry, that came out harsh didn't it?" Tara regretfully asked.

"No, it's the truth. I feel as if I put my wants and needs in a closet while he attempted to turn me into his trophy to flaunt when he wanted to. It's a relief that it's over. I can't remember the last time I felt happy with him." Thought Olivia.

"Well, he was handsome but that only goes so far."

"Yeah, he's handsome but he's just like every other guy I've dated. Good looks but uncaring and selfish. Honestly, I knew just before I caught him cheating on me the first time that I wasn't in love with him."

"Why did you take him back?"

"Stupidity. I don't know. You had made the decision to move back here and I felt I'd be all alone and selfishly I didn't want to be by myself. How sad is that? I stayed with a man who cheated on me, several times actually, so that I would be alone."

"No, it just makes you human." Tara softly spoke.

"Well, after the cheating was exposed the fights and arguments started and never seemed to stop. Before I forget, I need you to recommend a gynecologist for me."

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just time for my yearly checkup. I actually thought about going off the pill since I'm not having any action here. Hell, I haven't had any action for six months now." Thought Olivia at her less than active sex life.

"You're joking right? You haven't had sex in six months?" gasped Tara.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a freak! Yes, I haven't had sex in six months. Kinda lost interest in John after the tenth time I found out he was screwing around on me, not that our sex life was that great anyway."

"Not any good?"

"Well, let's just say I've had better. Not to mention for our entire relationship he bitched about the fact I wouldn't sleep with him without a condom. Call it intuition but I don't think I ever trusted him to be faithful. If a guy wants to sleep with me, he's suiting up. I know I'm on the pill, but it doesn't hurt to have that extra protection and besides children are not in my future."

"Hey, no judgement here. Now days you can't be too careful." Sighed Tara changing her position on the couch.

Happy rolled into the T-M lot with enough time to take a quick shower before he and Jax needed to leave to meet Laroy. Walking through the clubhouse he gave a nod to his brothers and headed to his room to shower. Showered, shaved and dressed, Happy had a renewed energy and was looking forward to hearing the gun proposal Laroy had called about. Seeing Jax sitting with Opie outside he lit up a cigarette and walked over.

"Hap, you ready to head out?" asked Jax seeing Happy walking over.

"Let's go."

"Need to drop some keys off to Tara. She's helping a friend get settled in off of Main Street. Won't take but a minute."

"Not a problem." Hap said climbing onto his bike.

Riding down Main Street Hap noticed Chief Unser walking. Gemma had informed everyone that Unser was undergoing chemo treatments and to keep an eye out for him. Unser had always been a friend to the club and now that his mom was fighting cancer herself, Happy had an understanding of what the sheriff was dealing with. Seeing Jax turn off into the new condo complex, Happy followed him into the converted parking deck.

"I look scary!" moaned Olivia glancing at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh shut up, you look gorgeous as always. I'd say you have that "just out of bed" look that drives men wild!" laughed Tara.

"You must be on drugs. I've never had the ability to drive men wild."

Tara was about to correct her friend when the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's Jax. I left my keys with Gemma and he texted earlier that he'd drop them by here. "

"Good, it's about time I meet this hot biker that has my friend totally wrapped. I need to see if he's up to my standards." Joked Olivia knowing full well that Jax Teller must be something special to have landed Tara.

Jax stood outside the door with Happy. "Elliott's new associate happens to be Tara's best friend from Chicago. She drove down yesterday. Haven't met her yet but from what Tara's said about her, she something else." Happy just nodded as he saw Tara open the door.

"Hey babe." Jax softly spoke to Tara as he kissed her on the lips. "We're on our way to meet Laroy."

"Hi. Come in, I'll introduce you to Olivia. Hap."

Happy just gave his standard nod to his VP's Old Lady.

"Olivia, come out here and meet Jax." Yelled Tara.

"I'm coming." Yelled Olivia.

"Damn, I look horrible." Thought Olivia as she attempted to make herself presentable to meet her friends' boyfriend for the first time.

Screw it thought Olivia. Her low-rise worn jeans and fitted black tank would have to do.

Happy stood looking around the condo when he heard someone walking toward the room.

She walked into the room and saw Tara standing with Jax by the couch.

"Hi, I'm Olivia and you must be the famous Jax I've always heard about."

"Jax Teller, nice to meet you. Tara's given you rave reviews. Welcome to Charming! Happy, this is Olivia, Tara's friend from Chicago."

Olivia turned not realizing there was someone else in her condo. Turning around she was shocked. Standing in her living room was none other than "Mr. Silent". At least six-feet tall, shaved head, tattoos everywhere and a cut.

Happy had seen her from behind walk over to Jax and Tara. He immediately concluded that this bitch had a smokin' hot body. But when she turned to him when Jax said her name to him, he couldn't tell if he was still breathing. Something was familiar. Where had he seen her before? Gas station where that prick cashier was trying a little too hard to get her attention.

He saw her slowly walking up to him, almost as if she recognized him as well.

Extending her right hand and smiling, "Olivia Parker, it's nice to meet you."

Extending his right hand to hers, "Happy" is all he said silently thankful he had on his sun glasses because the look in his eyes was nothing but lust.


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia Parker, it's nice to meet you." The tired brunette said to "Mr. Silent".

"Happy" said the ever unreadable biker, holding Olivia's small hand in his.

Jax and Tara were standing over by the couch in mid-conversation about Abel, not noticing Olivia and Happy still standing over by the door. Hearing Olivia's phone ring, Tara picked it up and began walking towards her.

"It's John, you want me to answer it?" asked Tara.

"No, just let it go to voice mail. He sent a text earlier saying he had to talk to me about something I left at the loft. I have no idea what he's talking about, I know I took everything that belonged to me."

"Boyfriend problems?" asked Jax hearing Olivia's response to Tara's question.

Happy had remained close to the door but was intently taking in sight in front of him. He watched the brunette interact at ease with his VP and his Old Lady. He could tell by watching Tara and Olivia joke around that they were totally comfortable with each other. Still able to "hide" behind his sunglasses, he began to examine Charming's newest resident: thick dark brown hair, light golden skin, gorgeous full lips, and piercing emerald green eyes that seem to glow. She was probably 5"7, 120 pounds and from what he could see a damn sweet body, tone and lean. Hearing Jax ask if she had boyfriend problems snapped Hap from his visual assessment of Tara's friend and peeked his interest.

"No, not hardly. I highly doubt that he'll be an issue for me." Assured Olivia, walking toward the kitchen.

Noticing Tara's odd reaction, Jax slowly walked over to the bar. "I can't imagine he's too happy that you've picked up your life and moved half-way across the country." Questioned Jax.

"Like I said, I can assure you that he won't be an issue for me." Stated Olivia noticing Happy watching her.

Making a mental note to get more background info from Tara, he walked back over to his Old Lady and kissed her on the lips.

"Shouldn't be too late."

"I'm not working tomorrow, so I'll wait up for you. I think Gemma wants Abel to stay with them tonight." Grinned Tara.

"Good to know babe. Be careful going home. Love you."

"Love you too. You be careful."

"Hap" acknowledged Tara to the quiet man by the door.

Looking away from Olivia, Hap gave his normal nod in response. Walking around the kitchen island Olivia stood beside Tara. "Jax, it's great to finally meet you."

"Same to you. Let Tara know if you need anything."

"Will do. It was nice to meet you too Happy." Said Olivia to the extremely quite biker.

And without saying a word, he gave her the same nod he did inside the gas station and as she was pulling out of the parking lot then turned to walk out of her condo with Jax.

"Jax is just how I pictured he would be. I definitely see why you were never able to get him out of your system." Commented Olivia at her smiling friend. "Oh, good Lord, you don't have to rub it in that you get to go home to your perfect man." Joked Olivia watching Tara's face flush.

"Oh, Jax is far from perfect and we're still finding our way with each other, but I can honestly say that I've never been happier. I know the club comes first but since we've been back together, he's kept his promises to me about keeping our relationship a priority." Beamed Tara.

"I'm really happy for you, Tara. Most people don't ever find what you and Jax have together."

"Are you having doubts about ending things with John?" questioned Tara.

"Not at all. If I look back at all of my failed relationships, I can't see myself at all. I've always felt like every man I've ever dated wanted to change me into this woman who they could take care of. Not necessarily control, but manage me. John hated my career but it's the only thing in Chicago that satisfied me. God, I sound pathetic. Elliott called me about moving here at the perfect time. John was starting to bring up marriage again and I was running out of reasons that we shouldn't. He just wouldn't let it go, said he didn't understand why I wasn't rushing to marry him."

"Can't say I blame you. He was always too arrogant. I can't believe you stayed after you found out he cheated."

"I have no clue why I stayed." Olivia said pouring more sweet tea.

"Did you not want to marry him or do you not want to be married to anyone." Asked Tara.

"If I could find a man who accepted me for me, who could solely commit to me and me alone, then I would be thrilled. I've had my trust broken too many times and I keep a part of me shut off. I've never been able to fully invest in any relationship I've had."

Tara sat there wondering how on earth any man wouldn't be falling at her feet. Olivia was stunningly beautiful, compassionate, has a great sense of humor and a successful career.

"I think you've just been going after the wrong type of men." Tara said sipping her iced tea.

"Well, taking this job in Charming has conveniently ended my long standing problem choosing the wrong men. I'm not going to have time for anything much less trying to find a man. Wait, how old is Abel?" Olivia asked grinning at Tara.

"You little shit!" laughed Tara, "I don't even want to think about my son dating. At that thought I'm going home. You need anything else before I go?"

"No, you've done more than enough. Thank you so much for helping me" Olivia said hugging Tara. "I plan on testing out that tub here very shortly and going to bed."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Be careful driving home. Tell Jax it was great meeting him." Smiled Olivia as she walked Tara to the door.

The meeting with Laroy went better than he expected thought Happy on the ride back to the clubhouse. Producing an order as large as what Laroy wanted could put some added strain on the Irish not to mention the additional shipments. Additional shipments meant higher chances of being caught by the Feds, something SAMCRO didn't need. As Jax turned off heading home, Happy made his way back toward T-M. Driving down Main Street, Happy noticed the converted warehouse. Having to stop at the light, Happy felt himself looking up to the fifth floor. Definitely a small fuckin' world he thought. Olivia Parker. Who knew the sassy bitch in the gas station was not only heading to Charming but best friends with Tara. Noticing the light had turned green he took one final look at the building and made his way back to the club.

Quietly making his way in the house, Jax was surprised to see Tara still up reading a magazine.

"Hey babe. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, meeting went better than we thought. Got church in the morning to discuss it." Said Jax walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Climbing into bed, Jax set the alarm clock on his side. "Have to say you were right about Olivia. She is gorgeous."

"Told ya. Don't let her looks fool you though. She keeps that bitch card she carries ready to drop when she needs to. I've seen her in action many times."

"You think she'll adjust to living here. It must be crazy coming from Chicago to our dumpy ass town." Jax said yawning.

"Charming is not dumpy. I think it will take her some time getting used to small town life, but I think it's what she needs right now."

"Whata' mean?"

"I think her taking this job was mostly to finally end the relationship she was in." Tara said stroking Jax's arm.

"She runnin' from someone?"

"No, nothing like that. She had been with this guy on and off for four years. He kept pressuring her about moving in together and getting married, not to mention he liked having his "trophy" girlfriend to parade around. Just not what she needs. I was thinking I need to go ahead and introduce her to Gemma before you mom ambushes her."

"Might not be a bad idea. Mom's not had anyone to dump on lately and Olivia could be a prime target." Laughed Jax. "Why don't you say something to mom about bringing her to the barbeque Saturday night?"

"I'll check with Gemma in the morning and see what she thinks."

Olivia sat soaking in her claw foot tub thankful to be unpacked. Hearing her phone beep, she reached over seeing it was another "urgent" text from John. Deciding there was no time like the present she called him.

"Hey….I'm glad you finally called me back. How are you?"

"I'm good, getting settled in. What's so urgent you've sent 10 messages?" asked Olivia noticing her water was getting cold.

"I miss you, Olivia. I know I've made some mistakes but we belong together. You know that I love you." Assured John. "You didn't have to move across the country to prove anything to me."

"John, I'm not having this conversation with you again. We don't work together. I can't, NO I won't be that dependent woman you want me to be and I won't apologize for that. I left Chicago for me. It had nothing to do with you."

"Bullshit Olivia!" yelled John. "You left because you're scared that we were close to getting married."

Laughing outloud, "WOW! I had no idea you were this arrogant. John, the last thing I want to do is marry you. Why would I want to marry a man who has constantly cheated on me? You love the idea of being married to your perfect trophy wife and that's not me." Stated Olivia.

"I actually thought we could have an adult conversation about our relationship."

"We have no relationship, John. Let me be perfectly clear, we're over, I don't love you and I'm not coming back. I wish you nothing but the best, but there is no "us" and never again will be." CLICK.

She had to admit that felt good. Hopefully now John would cut all contact with her. Emotionally Olivia had left the relationship months before she ended it. Now that she was starting her life over in Charming, she didn't want to have baggage from her old life invading her new one. Knowing she had a long list of errands to run, Olivia finished her nightly beauty routine and climbed into bed.

(Friday morning)

The prospects showed up thirty minutes early for garden duty fearful of what punishment Gemma would deal out if they were late. Giving some last minute instructions to the two, Gemma drove off with too many errands to run and a barbeque to get ready for on Saturday. Buying enough food to feed a club full of grown men was a project. Putting her purse in the buggy, Gemma made her way over to the produce section. As funny as it may sound, she tried her best to make sure the guys ate somewhat healthy at their family functions or at least the ones she was preparing. Searching for salad mix, Gemma noticed Charming's new tartlet.

"Getting settled, sweetheart?" Gemma asked looking over the citrus fruit.

Recalling she had heard that voice before, Olivia turned to her right now looking at the woman she encountered outside the coffee shop.

"Slowly but surely. Still trying to learn the area though, but so far I'm managing okay." Olivia spoke confidently reaching for some seedless oranges.

"I understand you're Elliott's new associate?" inquired Gemma.

"Yes, I'm going to be helping him with the new community project. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"That's cause I didn't tell you. Gemma Teller." Said the brassy older brunette extending her hand. "I've learned that your old friends with my grandson's mother?"

"Tara? You're Jax's mother?" Olivia stated realizing she was now talking to the woman who Tara often had referred to as "The Queen".

"Yes, Jax is my son. It must be hard uprooting your life and moving to a new town?"

"It's an adjustment but I'm up to the challenge. I met Jax last night when he dropped Tara's keys off at my place. They seem to be a perfect match for each other. Motherhood has been good to Tara." smiled Olivia.

"They have definitely found their way back to each other. Family is everything to us. You have any family close?"

"No, my mom and grandparents are in Georgia but we talk daily."

"I usually wouldn't do this but why don't you join us at a family barbeque tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Commented Olivia surprised at how gracious the invitation was.

"You wouldn't be intruding. Elliott's planning on being there and our family is somewhat different from your "typical" family. Here's our home address. We'll eat around six so plan on being there about five."

"I appreciate it Gemma but really I don't want to intrude."

"Be there. Something you should know about me is that I don't take no for an answer. See ya tomorrow." Smirked Gemma.

"Okay. Should I bring anything?" asked Olivia

"No, don't need to bring anything. Enjoy your shopping." Gemma said walking toward the bakery.

Olivia stood there somewhat in shock at what just happened. She had just been invited to family dinner by the "Queen" of Charming. Over the years Olivia had learned from Tara how protective Gemma Teller was of her biker family. She knew that the club was extensively tight and outsiders coming in just didn't happen. Tara had shared that after she and Jax reunited, Gemma at first was hesitant but the two women realized they had more in common than they thought and started repairing their relationship. From what Tara had told her last night she now considered Gemma a friend. This still didn't make sense to Olivia. Right now though she didn't have time to think about it. She'd finish her errands and text Tara for some insight.

With her errands complete, Olivia needed an ice coffee. Getting her groceries put away, she decided to walk to the coffee shop for an iced mocha. If she was going to spend the next few hours reviewing the finalized construction plans and builder contracts she needed to be alert. Sipping her coffee she slipped her sunglasses back down and walked out of the coffee shop. Turning left to head back to her condo, she heard a familiar man's voice.

"Two days in a row. Ms. Parker I believe you have a coffee addiction?"

Startled, Olivia turned around to see Ethan Zoebelle. "I wouldn't call it an addiction, maybe a fondness." Keeping her composure the brunette started to turn back toward her condo, when she felt him touch her wrist.

"With the two of us being new to Charming, how about I take you to dinner and we can compare our experiences." Asked Zoebelle.

All Olivia could concentrate on was what Elliott had told her the other night over dinner

_I don't want to alarm you but there's a new man in town that you need to avoid. Ethan Zoebelle, he owns a cigar shop on Main Street. He's the head of a white's only organization…._

Tuning out whatever Mr. Zoebelle was saying to her, Olivia politely stopped him.

"I'm sorry but I've just got to much to do in getting settled. I appreciate the offer though. Have a nice evening." Olivia cautiously spoke turning away from the older man.

"You too, Olivia!" said Zoebelle watching intently as she walked away.

Heading down Main Street, Happy saw her. Surprisingly curious he pulled into a parking space on the opposite side of the street and watched her go into the coffee shop. Sitting there realizing he wasn't sure why, he noticed Zoebelle coming out of his shop at the same time Olivia was walking out with her coffee. He had to have said something to her because she quickly turned around. With his dark glasses on he knew that neither one had seen him. Although Happy had the sharpest senses of anyone he knew the semi-constant traffic and distance between he and his two "targets" kept him from being able to know what was being said. Knowing Zoebelle was a threat to the club, Happy's instincts kicked in.

She was almost back to her condo when he stepped out in front of her. Almost screaming, she put her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm herself.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people. You seriously just gave me a heart attack." the startled Olivia said trying to get her breath.

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Who?"

"Zoebelle. What'd he say to you?"

Totally confused at how Happy knew she had just been talking to Ethan Zoebelle, she stood there speechless.

Pushing his glasses on top of his head, Happy stepped closer to Olivia. "What did he say to you?"

Remembering she had a voice, "I'm sorry, how did you know that I was talking to that man?" questioned Olivia looking around to see if she could tell where he came from.

"Saw him come up to you outside the coffee shop." Stepping closer, "Now what did he say to you?"

Completely caught off guard Olivia was doing her best to even remember what Zoebelle had said to her. "He said something about us going to dinner to compare notes on our recent moves to Charming." Said Olivia noticing that this was the first time she had seen "Mr. Silent's" eyes. _Chocolate, almost black_.

"What else? He touched your wrist." Happy stated motioning his eyes to her right wrist.

"That's all. I told him I had too much to do and that was it." Olivia said not understanding why Happy had her cornered at her building standing what seemed like inches from each other. _Muscular tattooed covered arms._

"You need to stay the hell away from that man." Happy said firmly noticing just how green her eyes are. "Don't engage in conversation with him, just walk away."

"Elliott's already warned me about Mr. Zoebelle. I have no intention of having any interaction with the man."

"Just stay away from him."

"I plan to." Olivia spoke sipping on her coffee. _Really nice lips._

Pulling his sunglasses back down, he gave her "their" parting nod and headed back across the street to his bike. She noticed his confidant swagger and the way he just "fit" that bike. Seeing that he looked back over toward her, she nodded and walked into her building.

Making an unexpected stop on Main Street, Happy was almost late in meeting Chibs at the warehouse to start getting the first order ready for Laroy.

"Problems, Hap?" asked Chibs

"Na, just got a peek at Zoebelle. Fucker needs to go."

"Need to wait for the right time, brother. Don't need any more heat than we've already got."

At that, Happy went back in quiet mode silently admiring the vast collections of weapons in front of him.

Tara pulled into T-M somewhat nervous about setting up a lunch with Gemma, her and Olivia. Gemma was known to be excessively hard on new people, especially women. She knew that once she got to know Olivia that she would like her but until Gemma reached her "comfort" level with Olivia, Olivia's life could become hell.

"Hi baby girl. Thanks for letting Abel stay with us last night." Said Gemma kissing Tara on the cheek.

"Anytime. It was great having some alone time with Jax." Tara said unable to hid her smile.

"I bet so." Smirked Gemma.

"My friend Olivia is finally here and I was wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch tomorrow? "

"I don't think so." Gemma said bluntly wanting to see what Tara's reaction would be.

"We could go another time if tomorrow's not good for you."

Seeing Tara's mind working overtime, Gemma thought she'd put her out of her misery. "I've already met Ms. Parker. Actually invited her to the barbeque tomorrow, so we want need to meet for lunch."

Standing there with her mouth open, Tara couldn't speak. Did she just hear correctly that Gemma Teller, the Queen of SAMCRO had just invited her friend, an outsider to a "family" function…..she had to have heard wrong.

"You invited her to the barbeque? Gemma, are you okay?" Tara asked now worried that something was terribly wrong.

"Yes, you little shit. I did invite your friend to our barbeque. I can be nice at times you know."

"I'm just stunned….I don't know what to say." Tara said still looking at Gemma like she had three heads.

"Just say thank you, darling" kissing Tara on the top of her head and walking into the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

Excited about spending some time with Olivia, Tristan couldn't wait for gymnastics practice to be over. Ever since Elliott had offered Olivia the job and she had accepted it, she and Tristan had been emailing, texting and using Skype to get to know each other. Elliott had shared with Olivia the horror that Tristan had gone through almost one year ago. It broke Olivia's heart knowing that an innocent 13 year old had been violated in such an unimaginable way. Hearing Elliott describe finding Tristan raped and beaten brought back painful memories of finding Tara in the exact same position. To this day Olivia could still hear Tara whimpering and the total and complete fear she had on her face. She never doubted that Tara would eventually recover but watching someone you love successfully bury their demons is something no one should have to do. Pulling into the gym parking lot, Olivia saw Tristan coming out the door.

"Hi! How was practice?" smiled Olivia.

"It was okay. Honestly I was too excited about our shopping trip to really concentrate." Tristan cheerfully said. "Where do you think we should go first?" Tristan said buckling her seat belt.

"Well, since some of the stores don't open until ten, I was thinking that we could treat ourselves to a mani/pedi then go for some retail therapy…how's that sound?"

"YES! What color do you think I should get?"

"You can pick whatever you want. I think maybe a rose color would look pretty on you." Olivia said turning into the salon parking lot. "I really appreciate you coming with me today considering I'm still learning my way around Charming".

"Thank you for asking me. Dad is always great about taking me shopping but he's not the best person to ask opinions on clothes. He would make me wear a nun's outfit!" laughed Tristan.

"He's just being a dad. My dad used to do the same thing. He told me that I couldn't date until I was sixty and it had to be a group outing." Olivia smiled remembering her father.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Everyday."

After selecting their color, Olivia and Tristan settled into their chairs enjoying some fresh lemonade. With their mani/pedi's finished, the girls set out for the retail therapy that Olivia prayed involved some cute shoes. Walking thru the department store she noticed Tristan smelling some perfume.

"You know, my first grown up perfume was "Beautiful". I actually still wear it sometimes."

"I'm hoping that Dad will let me start wearing perfume." Tristan said smelling another scent.

"Have you asked him if you can?"

"He said I had to wait until my next birthday."

"That's not that far off. Does he let you wear body splash from Bath and Body Works?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, he's fine with that. I really like the Pineapple Mango."

"I like that one too. Do you have that scent at home?"

"No, I have Sweet Pea right now."

"Well, let's go get you some. My treat as a thank you for spending part of the day with me. I'm really enjoying getting to know you Tristan." Olivia said to the pretty thirteen year old.

"I like getting to know you too."

Noticing that Tristan's been quiet on the drive back to her house, Olivia reached to turn down the radio.

"Tristan, is something wrong?" Olivia asked concerned about why she was now so quiet.

"No, I'm fine." Tristan responded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'll ever forget what happened to me?" Tristan asked knowing that Olivia knew about her attack.

"I hope so. I can't tell you when you'll feel like your old self, but I promise eventually you will. If you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you. I promise that whatever you tell me stays between us."

"I feel like everyone looks at me differently now." Tristan said while looking out her window.

"Hunny, they just want to try and take your pain from you and don't know how to do it." Said Olivia as she held the young girls hand. "I had a friend in Chicago that was attacked. I actually was the one who found her. It was heartbreaking watching her hurting so much but I promised her that I would do whatever she needed to help her get better and I'm making you the same promise. I'm here if you need me." Olivia responded now putting the car in park in Tristan's driveway.

"Thank you. I like talking to you." Tristan now reaching over to hug Olivia.

"I like talking to you too. Don't forget your bags. Have fun at your slumber party tonight!" said Olivia waving by to Tristan and Elliott standing on the front porch.

_Call me when you can….need to be prepared for 2nite. _

After sending Tara a quick text to gain some insight on why she was invited to a SAMCRO family barbeque, Olivia went straight to her bathroom to shower.

"Hey! Just got your text. I actually went over to the shop to invite Gemma to lunch with us and she informed me she had invited you to the barbeque tonight. I'm still in shock. This is very unlike Gemma."

"Okay, why do I feel like I'm about to be ambushed? It floored me too that she invited me knowing how protective she is with her family. Maybe I should call and say that I'm sick or something came up? I'm not in the mood to be put on display tonight?" Olivia said concerned Gemma was up to something.

"I don't think she's up to something. Gemma's tough but she has her own way of getting to know people." Tara said putting Abel down for an afternoon nap.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding? I have a ton of work I could get done tonight." Olivia stated noticing the pile of folders on her bed.

"NO, you're coming tonight and we're going to have a great time. I will warn you. All the guys will be there which should be entertaining to watch them all drool over you and you'll get to meet Opie's fiancé, Lyla. She's very sweet but really nervous about their upcoming wedding."

"I highly doubt anyone will drool over me. I'm going to stop by the store and pick up some margaritas for us." Olivia said now standing in her closet trying to select an outfit. "What should I wear?"

"Dress casual. Bring a light sweater, it'll get chilly later tonight and I plan on us staying out very late. Neeta is taking Abel home after dinner so we can have adult time and lots of adult beverages!"

"Okay. Let me get off here so I can make myself presentable and I'll see you around five."

Finally deciding to wear her favorite low rise fitted jeans, a vintage black tank and her sage green short-sleeve wrap sweater, she decided that she looked okay. Realizing she needed to leave in thirty minutes, she put a few last curls in her long hair, rechecked her make-up and threw some cash, license and lip gloss in her favorite Kate Spade wristlet, she stepped into her favorite black wedge heels and walked out of her bedroom.

Gemma Teller was in full diva mode in making sure everything was ready. Everyone would be arriving at any minute and any party given by Gemma was always perfect. Hearing the roar of motorcycles, she yelled for Clay to hurry up.

"Hello boys. Everything's set up out back. Beers in the coolers." Smiled Gemma showing her "boys" to the back patio. Walking back into the kitchen, so noticed Clay trying to sneak into the shrimp tray.

"I don't think so!" yanking the tray out of Clay's reach. "You need take your sweet ass outside. All the guys but Hap and Piney are here."

"Piney's not coming. Said he was staying at the cabin." Informed Clay.

"Stubborn ass is going to drink himself into an earlier grave."

Walking over to the door looking out onto her patio, she watched her family. Clay and Bobby in deep talk; Opie watching Lyla looking at Gemma's roses; Tig and Chibs giving Juice a hard time about something. Jax and Tara playing with Abel on the swing set. Everything was perfect. Hearing the doorbell, she saw Elliott had just arrived.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" smiled Gemma giving her longtime friend a hug.

"Doing great. The food smells wonderful as always." Commented Elliott. "How's everything with you?"

"Really good. Glad you could make it. I know Clay and the guys will happy you made it." Gemma said walking him out to the patio. "I'll be out in just a minute. Need to bring out the fruit tray."

Hearing another bike, she glanced out of the window seeing Happy nod and walk around the side of the house to the back. Checking again for anything she missed, she picked up the fruit tray and headed outside.

"Tara, I've got Abel's food over here. Does he have a cup out here?"

"Actually no." Tara said scooping her son up and walking over.

"I'll be right back." Gemma said walking back inside. Tara gave Abel to Clay and followed Gemma.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for inviting Olivia tonight. I know you'll adore her once you get to know her."

"We'll, I'm honestly trying something new. You've proven to me that you not only love Jax but this club as well, so I'm putting my trust in your ability to have not brought some psycho bitch into our lives." Smirked Gemma.

Happy greeted his brothers and made his way over to get a beer. Noticing Tig and Chibs giving Juice hell, he made his way over.

"Brother, the prospects getting the orders filled?" asked Tig.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be a problem getting the order out on time. Going to meet up with Laroy's transport man tomorrow to go over the drop." Happy said downing his beer.

"This deal is going to mean some serious cash flow for the club. We just need to be on point with the drop-offs and not fuck up." Juice spoke up noticing the door bell rang again.

Making her way of the sidewalk, Olivia suddenly felt nervous. Olivia was comfortable in just about any situation she was in. She could hold her own with the toughest of men and knew exactly how to handle bitchy women. But she was about to step into Gemma Teller's kingdom and Oliva was nervous. Pushing the door bell button, she took a deep breath and waited.

Hearing the doorbell, she glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:55pm. _Tartlet's on time _thought Gemma as she opened the door.

"Hi Gemma. Thanks again for inviting me." Said Olivia noticing what she felt was a genuine smile from the "Queen".

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Everyone's out back." Gemma pointed outside.

"Oh, I hope I'm not late." Olivia said looking at her watch.

"No, you're right on time."

"I know you said not to bring anything, but I thought some Mango Margaritas would be nice."

"We'll eat, then us girls will enjoy that. Let's leave that in here or one of the guys will have it gone before we finish dinner. Come on, and I'll introduce you to everyone. Elliott's out here too.

Walking through Gemma's home, she was noticed how beautifully decorated their home was. Rich warm colors on the wall, plush oversized furniture and gorgeous artwork. "_This lady has great taste" _thought Olivia as they made their way to the back door. Hearing what sounded like a rowdy group, she stepped out of the door seeing Tara jump up and head over to her.

"Hi! Glad you could make it." Leaning into closer to Olivia's ear, "just breath, tonight's going to be fun." Grinned Tara.

"So far so good. That must be Abel." Sighed Olivia noticing the adorable baby now sitting on Jax's lap.

"Yes, that's our boy." Boasted Tara. "Looks just like his daddy."

"He's gorgeous, Tara." Olivia said smiling at Abel.

"I know I am!" commented Jax knowing Olivia was talking about Abel.

"Jax, your ego could use some deflating!" Tara said punching Jax in the shoulder.

"Olivia, I see you didn't have any problems finding the place" Elliott asked walking over to his new associate.

"No, Gemma's directions were perfect. I think I'm finding my way around now."

Gemma took a few minutes and introduced Olivia to Clay. Clay immediately noticed how personable Olivia was. Something about her reminded him of Gemma. Jax was right, this woman is beautiful and must be brave to be standing here among a group of hardass bikers and appearing to be at ease. _"Bitch has balls"_ thought Clay.

Seeing the guys over near the cooler, still giving Juice a hard time about something, Gemma yelled for them to come over and eat.

Chibs, Bobby, Tig, Juice and Happy were still discussing the new gun deal with Laroy when they heard Gemma yell.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to someone." Said Gemma.

Tig looked up and just stopped talking. He stood there just staring toward the patio.

"Tig, what the fuck's your problem." Asked Bobby wondering why Tig was starting to grin.

Still unable to speak, he just pointed. Bobby, Chibs and Juice all looked up.

"Fuck, who is that?" commented Juice "Seriously, who is that?"

"Wow!" said Chibs now noticing why Tig looked so stupid at the moment.

Finishing his second beer, Happy turned to reach for another beer and froze. There she was standing on the patio, sexy as hell. Popping the top of the beer he turned it up watching her. She was laughing about something with Tara. He took the opportunity walking over to the patio to take her in. She was dressed in jeans, a tight fitted black tank with some type of design and a green sweater a lighter color than her eyes. He noticed she looked taller than she did yesterday when he stopped her at her condo. "_Fuckin' sexy in those shoes" _thought Happy now knowing why she was taller. Her hair was down with soft curls, glossy lips and those green eyes. Letting the other guys ahead of him, Happy stayed in the background watching Gemma introduce Olivia to his brothers.

"Olivia, this is Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Juice and Happy" pointing to each one.

She smiled as Gemma made the introductions not yet seeing Happy until she heard his name. _Her stomach flipped_. In the few days she had been in Charming, at some point in her day she had ran into "Mr. Silent" or Happy as she had just recently learned his name. As Gemma pointed out Happy to her, he yet again gave her the "nod" and just stood there.

"So Luv, how are you liking our lovely town?" asked Chibs using his Scottish charm on the stunning brunette.

"So far I like what I've seen. It's very peaceful compared to Chicago." Olivia smiled at the Scot.

"Well if you need a personal tour guide, I'd be able to assist you." Tig said with thoughts of Olivia naked begging him to fuck her going through his mind.

"Tig, let's not scare the poor girl. I'm not sure she'd want your kind of guidance." Bobby remarked.

Everyone was gathered on the patio fixing their plates. Olivia took note of the fact that she may be in the presence of outlaw bikers they actually ate somewhat healthy. Putting some grilled veggies and chicken on her plate she made her way over to the table.

"Babe, food looks good." Commented Clay cutting into his steak.

"Alright guys, you know the rule. No business talk from here on out tonight." Smiled Gemma at her family.

Raising his bottle, "To family", Clay said, the typical SAMCRO family "blessing".

"To Family" then came from everyone raising there beverage.

Conversation throughout dinner covered almost everything: all things Abel, Juice's newest computer accessory, Bobby telling Gemma his latest experimental recipe, Tig's latest sexual adventure, Chib's love of any hot sauce and finally a date for Opie & Lyla's wedding. Although taking in so much information at one time from people she had just met, she found herself completely comfortable. Yes, she had been asked a few personal questions, but she didn't feel like she was on display. She did catch herself several times throughout dinner glancing toward Happy's direction. The tall biker rarely talked during the meal. She notice he only spoke when asked something directly. They had made eye contact a few times and his facial expression never changed. To say he gave off an intense presence was an understatement. She noticed he was wearing a black fitted t-shirt under his cut defining his muscular arms. She saw that his arms were completely tattooed and could see that he had a tattoo just below his neck. _Okay, need to quit staring_ thought Olivia as she found herself intrigued by the silent, tan, shaved head biker _with full lips and dark eyes…_

"I'm going to start taking in the food. Tig, are you finally finished?" asked Gemma starting to clear off the table.

"Yeah, I'm good, Gem." Tig said running a hand over his stomach.

"Lyla, what are your plans for your wedding?" asked Olivia refocusing herself from the biker on the other side of the table.

"I'm not really sure. I know I want it to be outside and it won't be your "traditional" wedding. I guess I just want something that's us, does that make sense?" Lyla softly spoke .

"Makes perfect sense. I've been in several weddings that were chaotic and over the top. It amazes me how so many people go crazy trying to have some elaborate wedding." spoke Olivia sipping on her tea.

Happy sat next to Chibs cautiously watching Olivia helping Tara and Lyla clean up the table and take everything inside to Gemma. He had to admit he was surprised she seemed so at ease with everyone. This woman wasn't the typical biker bitch and she sure as hell wasn't a fuckin' crow eater. She hadn't shied away from any of the conversation during dinner, even laughing at Tig's graphic story of his latest crow eater fuck. Jax had enjoyed her sharing funny stories about Tara and even Opie had joined in the conversation. He noticed her eyes lit up when she laughed or smiled. Her skin was lightly tan and seemed to glow. She turned toward Tara and he saw her perfect full lips that looked like…..

"_Shit, what the fuck's wrong with me"_ thought Happy as he downed another beer and got up to smoke. He lit up and walked around the house to his bike.

"Well, guys this has been great. Thanks for inviting me Clay." Said Elliott shaking his friends hand. "Wanna call and check-in on Tristan."

"How's she doing?" asked Clay concerned about how the young girl was.

"Surprisingly well, considering. It helps that she's got Gemma and Tara. She spent earlier today shopping with Olivia and is at a slumber party tonight. I think she's starting to feel like herself again, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Tristan's a strong girl. She'll get there." Assured Clay.

"I can only hope. Well, let me say by to Gemma and head home." Said Elliott walking toward the house.

"Gemma, as always a great barbeque. Thank you for a wonderful time." As Elliott leaned over kissing Gemma on the cheek.

"Elliott, I'm going to stop by after lunch tomorrow to get those site plans so I can review them before Monday's meeting." Said Olivia

"Actually, there in my car. I thought you may want them, and I knew I'd see you tonight. Walk me out and you can put them in your car."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Gemma, thanks again for dinner. Tara, Lyla it was good seeing you both." Elliott said now heading for the front door with Olivia behind him.

"Glad you decided to come tonight."

"Yeah, me too. Have to admit I was nervous but everyone seems great and tonight hasn't lacked in entertainment. Tig and Juice are a riot!" laughed Olivia putting the plans in her SUV.

"Thank you for spending the day with Tristan. I can't tell you how happy she was when she got home. She really likes you" said Elliott. "You're a great influence on her, Olivia."

"She's a wonderful young lady. I told her to call me anytime she wants to have "girl time".

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be calling you on a regular basis. Well, let me get going so I can call and check on her before it gets too late. You be careful going home."

"Don't worry, I will. See you first thing on Monday."

Closing the back of her Volvo, Olivia walked around to the driver side door to get her purse. Reapplying her lip gloss and checking her phone for any recent texts, she shut her door and turned to walk back into the house.

"Uugh!" said Olivia feeling like she just hit a brick wall. Putting her hands out to catch herself she felt solid muscle and hands on either side of her waist.

Looking up now realizing she had turned and ran into Happy, "Do you always sneak up on people? I really didn't need another heart attack in two days." Not registering that her hands were still gently place on Happy's chest.

"You let Elliott know that you had a run in with Zoebelle?" spoke the tattooed biker with his large hands still on either side of her waist.

Still in stunned mode, "No, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I have no reason to associate with him, so nothing will come from it." Olivia said looking up at the biker slowly removing her hands from him.

"You don't need to be anywhere near him." Happy said with his face dangerously close to hers. He swear he could feel his heart beating in his ears while he slowly dropped his eyes down her face toward her lips. He looked back up into her green eyes when he heard his phone ring. Suddenly moving back, he removed his hands off her waist and pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Yeah", was all he said answering the call, stepping away from where he had just stood with her. Olivia stood there completely still for a few minutes. Her heart was slamming in her chest and her stomach was again doing flips. Taking a deep breath she decided to walk back and join everyone. Opening the front door she saw Tara in the kitchen getting the margaritas ready.

"There you are. Got the drinks ready. We're going to go sit out by the firepit while the guys try to drain each others wallets playing poker." Grinned Tara. "Gemma and Lyla put our chairs out. Come on."

"I could use a margarita." Said Olivia thinking the alcohol would be good in stopping her mind from wondering what had just happened outside.

Happy finished his call with Laroy's transportation man setting the final meeting time tomorrow. Putting his phone back in his pants pockets, Happy noticed his jeans weren't so tight now. Even though he took the call, he still managed to watch Olivia walk back in the house. Damn sweet ass body he thought noticing how well her jeans fit her. He was in desperate need of another beer or ten to clear the thoughts that he was now having in his head about Olivia Parker.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sunday….after the barbeque_

Slowly opening her eyes, Olivia knew immediately that she slept in later than she normally did. With all her errands completed there wasn't anywhere she had to be today. She could finish reviewing the site plans and actually relax before beginning her new job tomorrow. Feeling refreshed after an exceptionally long shower, she threw on her favorite worn t-shirt and cutoffs, piled her hair in a bun on top of her head, applied some moisturizer and made her way into the kitchen.

"Thank you Jesus!" Olivia said out loud finding a very cold Mocha Frappuccino in the refrigerator. Twisting the top off and grabbing a straw, she took the first sip and was in heaven. Gathering the files from the counter, she made her way over to her couch and settled in. Realizing it was almost too quiet she thought to open her balcony door that conveniently had a hidden pocket screen door to keep out the bugs. _"Perfect" _thought Olivia now back on the couch with files in her lap. Noticing all her files were in order for tomorrow, she smiled thinking she now had the rest of the day to do nothing, absolutely nothing. Lounging back on the couch she found HGTV and began her afternoon…..falling back asleep within thirty minutes.

Her Sunday morning began like it always did. She and Jax sleeping in until they heard Abel in the baby monitor then Jax bringing Abel into their room. Tara never dreamed when she left Jax all those years ago that not only would they find their way back to each other but she would be the mother to an amazing baby boy. Getting out of bed to get Abel some breakfast she thought back to last night and was still in shock over how well everything went. Everything meaning Gemma. She wanted Gemma to get to know Olivia and prayed she would like her but when Gemma had told her she herself had invited Oliva to the barbeque, she had to admit she was preparing for the worst. Gemma was never this open to anyone, especially another woman, near a SAMCRO function. Poor Lyla had endured months of Gemma's "testing" period only appearing to have passed once Opie asked her to marry him and even now she still kept Lyla at arms length. Deciding she would worry about Gemma later, she refocused herself on her two favorite things….Jax and Abel.

Clay was enjoying his second cup of coffee when he caught the look on his wife's face. Having been married to Gemma long enough, Clay Morrow knew the different "faces" of his wife.

"What you thinking about?" Clay asked sipping on his coffee.

"Last night went well, don't you think? I'm glad Opie & Lyla finally set a date. I was beginning to think he was having second thoughts."

"Yeah, last night was great, but when aren't your famous family dinners not" smirked Clay. "What's really going through that head of yours Gemma"?

Shooting her husband one of her trademark looks, Gemma stood up to refresh her own coffee. "Just glad everything went well last night. Wasn't sure how the guys would be react with someone new at the table." Gemma said referring to Olivia.

"Bullshit Gemma. Considering all of them were almost drooling over her, I don't think they had a problem with her. Seriously, what's going on?"

"Just trying something new, Baby." Gemma said kissing Clay lightly on the lips.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I'm trying to do something out of my comfort zone. I invited the tartlet to a SAMCRO family dinner having only had two brief conversations with the bitch one of those before I even knew she was Tara's friend."

"Gemma, whatever you're planning you need to drop it. We don't need any shit happening between you and Tara. I'm serious." Scolded Clay.

"Clay, I'm not doing a damn thing except trying to be welcoming to not only Tara's friend but Elliotts' new associate. I see how close those two are and I'm not up to anything regardless of what you think." Gemma said walking out to check on her plants.

"Yeah, and I'm the king of England" thought Clay at his wife's last statement.

A usual Sunday morning at the clubhouse meant a floor covered in empty beer bottles, naked people laying on any flat surface they could find and a distinct odor of smoke, sex and booze. But not today, with last night being a SAMCRO family barbeque the guys finally made their way back just before three and immediately crashed. Bobby was of course the first one up, making his standard pot of coffee and walking outside to enjoy the paper. Seeing Tig stumble out he motioned for him to come over.

"Can't believe you're up at this hour brother." Stated Bobby drinking his coffee.

"Fuck, me either. Probably cause I didn't have any pussy last night. Speaking of pussy, hot fuckin' hot is Olivia? Damn, I couldn't stop staring at her. I would've fucked her right there last night."

"Tig, Olivia ain't no croweater. Doubt she'd give you the time of day." Smirked Bobby.

"Fucker you don't know that. I have skills you can't even imagine."

Almost choking on his coffee, Bobby couldn't help but laugh at his brother's over confidence at his thinking Tara's friend would end up as one of his many fuck buddies. "These next few months are going to be rough but ensuring we get all these orders filled means an ass load of money for the club, and we can't afford to fuck this deal up."

"No doubt man. Clay's called church tomorrow night to make sure everyone's up on what's about to happen. Still got some doubts about bringing in Gunner and Koz from Tacoma but I know we need the money so I'll try to place nice." Tig grinned thinking about his hate for Koz.

"They're just helping on the transportation. Pretty sure Hap will handle all the northern drops, so you shouldn't have to deal with either of them. Where is Hap?" asked Bobby noticing his bike wasn't in the lot.

"Said he was taking a ride when he left Clay's this morning. Said he'd be back for church tomorrow evening. Fuck, I'm goin' back to bed." Tig said walking back to the clubhouse.

He left Clay & Gemma's knowing exactly where he was going. Heading about an hour outside of Charming he turned off the unmarked dirt road ready to crash. Pulling up to the rustic cabin, he climbed off his bike with his helmet in his hand. Making his way inside, he began stripping off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom ready for a long, hot shower to sooth his tight muscles. Standing under the shower head letting the almost scolding hot water wash over him his mind shifted to the club. The next several weeks were going to be non-stop gun running and everything had to run smoothly. SAMRCO had managed to dodge the Feds recently and should still be laying low on running product, but the deal with Laroy was too good to pass up. Providing everything went according to plan, completing this deal would set SAMCRO up for at least the next two years with positive cash flow not to mention fatten the pockets of all of them. With the help of some brothers from Tacoma, running the orders shouldn't be a problem. Slade assured Clay that his guys were on it and understood everything. Hap personally felt that using Gunner was a mistake but had to accept it was Slades' call as President of Tacoma and prayed that Koz could keep the fucker reigned in. Hap respected his brothers and accepted the decisions handed down, his job was to end anything that threatened SAMCRO and was never questioned about his methods. After thirty minutes and the hot water turning cold, he turned off the shower, grabbed his towel and dried off. Turning off the light, he threw back the covers and climbed into bed. Starting to let sleep take over he found his mind going back to earlier and the barbeque. Not being one for socializing, he had found himself "guilted" by Gemma into attending. He actually enjoyed spending time with his brothers, of course he preferred the shooting range or battling it out in the ring but barbeques weren't his thing. What surprised him was seeing Olivia ….completely not expecting to see her there. He'd be lying if he denied an instant attraction to the brunette, which was odd because he normally went for blondes. Bottle or natural didn't matter to Happy so long as they were prepared to get him off on their knees or all fours. They had made eye contact several times throughout the night, he caught her totally off guard at her car and made sure she was in constant eye sight during the card game. She, Tara, Lyla and Gemma were sitting around the fire pit in the yard drinking margaritas and talking women shit. He noticed the four women appeared to all be having a good time considering the amount of laughter that he kept hearing. He had watched her walk back into the house to get another round of drinks. She had an ass that he could only imagine would fit perfectly in his hands as he fucked her senseless, full lips that he could almost feel sucking on his hardening dick and hearing moan after moan of her begging him not to stop. "FUCK!" thought Happy sitting up and snapping himself out of picturing Olivia naked. Regardless of how utterly sexy he thought she was, this woman was no sweetbutt or crow eater. This was a woman who could have any man she wanted and would. But Happy wasn't the "type" of man a woman like Olivia would go for. He wasn't the "9 to 5" type that came home for dinner each night. He killed for his club and would make no excuses for it. He had his strict set of rules when it came to women and didn't break any of them. His job within the club was exactly what he wanted and had accepted long ago that no woman would "fit" into his life and that was just fine with him. With the control to completely shut things out of his mind, Olivia Parker was now gone replaced by details of the next several weeks of club business. Within twenty minutes Happy was sound asleep.

Waking up at noon on Sunday, Happy got up fixed some breakfast and headed outside to work on his latest find. If he had a hobby it would be restoring old bikes. He found that with the darkness he was used to in his "line of work", rebuilding a classic Harley was his outlet of letting the horrific images out of his mind. He'd have the rest of today and most of tomorrow to himself before he needed to be at church. Realizing this was probably the last moments he'd have to himself for the next several weeks, he went to work on the engine relishing the complete quiet of being alone.

Hearing her phone chirp, Olivia slowly woke up after what she thought was a brief nap. Realizing she had slept the whole afternoon away, she reached for her phone at the same time her stomach growled loudly.

"_Call me when you get time. T"_

Dialing Tara's number, she climbed off the couch and made her way over to the kitchen. Waiting to leave a message for Tara, she looked through her now filled pantry in hopes for finding something to eat.

"Hey…it's me, got you message. I'm at home the rest of the night so call me back when you can." Said Olivia now yawning. Finally settling on a Lean Cuisine pizza, she quickly ate and decided to spend the rest of the night in bed watching bad television. About an hour later, she saw Tara calling.

"Hi. How's your day been?" asked Olivia turning down the tv.

"Good. Spent the day with my boys. What about you?"

"Woke up, showered, got dressed, reviewed some files, fell asleep, woke up, ate dinner and now I'm in bed. I think I've slept more today than I have in weeks."

"Have you even left your condo?" laughed Tara at her yawning friend.

"Actually I haven't. I know that tomorrow is the beginning of no time off, so I was perfectly okay with my very lazy day today."

"So, what'd you think about the barbeque?" Tara asked a little worried that Olivia would never want to be around SAMRCO again.

"I was pleasantly surprised actually. From what you've told me about how the club feels about outsiders, I was concerned no one would even talk to me but I was wrong. Everyone was very welcoming and I had a great time. Are you sure I wasn't intruding on family time?"

"No, trust me, Gemma wouldn't have invited you. She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do, so take it as a compliment. I hope you can overlook the guys staring at you. You're not exactly what their used to." Laughed Tara.

"I kinda thought that at hearing Tig describe his, what was it he called it, oh yeah, his latest "fuckfest with the blond hoover". I didn't think I'd ever stop laughing at him. Juice and Bobby are adorable and Chibs is wonderful. " thought Olivia replaying last night's mirage of conversations in her head. "Clay's a little unreadable though. Lyla and Opie seem perfect for each other."

"Yeah, he can be hard to figure out but he's been supportive of me and is great with Abel." Tara said putting the baby in his swing.

"All the guys seem great. I'm sure you're never lacking for entertainment being around them." Olivia commented still thinking about Tig's full-detailed story of his latest bed buddy.

"That they are. Happy's the only one I really don't know much about. He keeps to himself and hardly even talks. I know his mom is fighting cancer and he takes care of her. She's in a care center north of here and he visits her regularly."

"That's sad. Does he have any other family?"

"Not that I know of. I think it's always been he and his mom. I think Jax had told me that his dad ran out on them when he was little and she raised him on her own. I can imagine she's a tough lady." Tara replied trying to get a now fussy Abel out of his swing. "Goodness, your fussy" said Tara to the crying baby in her arms. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't fled Charming after your intro to SAMCRO last night."

"No, I'm still here. Not going anywhere. You get him settled and I'll text you at some point tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good, have a great night. Love ya Liv"

"Love ya too!" said Olivia hanging up the call. Putting her cell phone on the night stand, she rolled back over and turned the tv back up. Finding one of her favorite movies "When Harry Met Sally" she snuggled into the covers to watch the classic. It was only a few minutes into the movie when she found herself thinking back to last night and one person in particular….Happy. They had made eye contact several times throughout the night and had yet another "private" encounter at her SUV. He again almost sent her into cardiac arrest when she turned only to slam right into him. Into his hard, firm chest that she kept her hands on for several minutes. She remembered _(and could still feel)_ his hands on either side of her waist standing extremely close to her while he again warned her about Zobelle. While he was yet again telling her that she shouldn't be around the man, she noticed just how dark his eyes were, and how soft and full his lips were. She'd be lying to herself if she hadn't thought that at one point he was going to kiss her, but his phone went off. _"Olivia, you are out of your mind"_ thought the now sleepy brunette. _"No hardass biker would be interested in a woman outside the club and why are you even thinking about this man". _ Thoughout the barbeque she caught herself stealing glances to the overly silent biker. She could tell that he was muscular and confirmed it when she had her hands on his chest. She noticed his arms were completely covered with tattoos and could tell he must have them on his chest from what showed out around his collar. The few times she had actually heard him speak, she felt her insides flip. At one point she thought she saw him grin but his expression rarely changed during the night so she couldn't be sure. What she did know was that this man should completely terrify her and yet she found herself intrigued by "Mr. Silent". Unable to fight off sleep any longer, Olivia turned off the television and rolled over, forcing herself to put all the images of a certain tall, tan, tattooed, sexy biker out of her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning came faster than Olivia would have liked. Having already began to settle into her new life here in Charming, today was the beginning of a new career. Working with Elliott in developing a new affordable community just north of Charming had Olivia actually excited again about work. After a quick conversation with Elliott last night choosing her wardrobe was simple: _comfortable._ She would be meeting him and the surveyor at the site to walk lots so her standard four inch heels would have to stay home. With hair and makeup done and dressed in a simple fitted white v-neck tee, a semi worn pair of Lucky jeans and her black riding boots, she grabbed her purse and laptop bag and walked out of her condo. Climbing in her SUV she pulled out of the parking deck heading north of Charming. Really needing her morning caffeine she made the decision to stop at a local gas station instead of the coffee shop near her house. Having run into Ethan Zobelle there twice, she didn't want to chance a third meeting. Elliott had discussed in detail with Olivia the true nature of Zobelle's intent in Charming and she wanted no part of any contact no matter how small with the "cigar" distributor. She was far from naïve, but his views and beliefs made her sick to her stomach and refused to associate with someone that racist and ignorant. Reaching the gas station, she sent a quick text to Elliott saying she should be there within 45 minutes and went inside for much needed coffee. Starting to feel like her normal self thanks to caffeine, she climbed back in her SUV and made her way up to the job site.

With the sun now coming in the bedroom window of his cabin Happy slowly opened his eyes. Knowing he had to be back in Charming for church at six tonight, he got dressed and went outside to work on the bike. It was these rare times alone that kept Happy sane. Although he had no reservations about his job with the club, to maintain his own sanity he had a routine after completing a "work order". It was mandatory he meet with the club president of whatever charter had requested his services to discuss any loose ends that could possibly pop up but once the meeting was over he was on his bike and heading for the solitude of his cabin, of which only three people knew Happy had a personal retreat. His mom, Slade and Clay were the only ones who knew about his secret hideaway. He purchased the small rustic cabin about three years ago, just after his mom was first diagnosed with cancer. It was ideal for him, the perfect escape for him to regroup and release after his "jobs" were complete and not far from the care center his mom now lived in. Taking in the last few hours by himself working to restore his latest find he realized he may not be able to get up here until after the deal with Laroy was completed. Deciding to make sure everything here would be secured when he left for Charming, he finished working on the bike, put up his tools and went inside to shower before leaving.

Olivia had finally made her way to the job site. The area was absolutely beautiful. Gently rolling hills, mature trees and gorgeous views of the mountains in the distance. Elliott couldn't have found a better piece of land to build a community. Getting out of her SUV, she pushed her glasses on top of her head and made her way over.

"Hi! Any problems getting here?" asked Elliott

"No, not at all. I must say I thought the drive here was gorgeous, but this is simply breathtaking. Elliott, just the views alone will sell out this community." Olivia said still in awe of what she was seeing for the first time.

"You ready to walk? The guys will resume grading around 11:30, so let's get as much done as we can." Stated Elliott to his associate.

After what felt like miles of walking, they made their way back over to the vehicles. The surveyor assured them there wouldn't be a problem with getting at least one hundred one-acre lots. The goal was to create an upscale, high-end community with exceptional details at affordable prices. Potential buyers would have the choice of six builders and a vast selection of home plans to choose from. With the initial grading completed and almost all of the roads in, although paving was due to start next week, Olivia's main goal before actual construction started was to narrow down the floor plan selection. Both Olivia and Elliott had decided at the start of their partnership that they wanted to give buyers more plans to choose from to ensure this neighborhood didn't end up looking like a typical "cookie cutter" community, this neighborhood was going to be the exception.

"We have to make sure that we can get Wi-Fi up here. I can't login to check my email." Olivia said less than thrilled she couldn't get online.

"Already confirmed with the phone and cable company that Wi-Fi won't be an issue. I'm going to wait for the surveyor to bring back the final site plan, and with the grading to resume here shortly why don't you head back to Charming?"

"I might as well. I've got to finalize these floor plans so I can get the renderings to the printers and get the selection books back before we hold the unofficial grand opening party. I'm hungry too. I'll head on back and be at the office if you need me." Commented Olivia putting her laptop back in the bag and shutting the back door.

" There's a diner about 5 miles down the highway that has great food. Stop in and get something to eat before you head back. Ask for Ralph, I'll call him and tell him to expect you."

"I take it you eat there a lot? I'm dying for a good salad and a large sweet tea."

"No problem. Just ask for Ralph when you get there. Drive careful."

"Will do." as she started her car and made her way back to the highway.

Right at five miles back down the highway was the diner that Elliott had told her about. Noticing a few cars in the parking lot, she pulled into a space and got out. Grabbing her purse and laptop bag, she thought while she had her lunch she'd at least check her emails. Walking in she smiled at the waitress behind the counter and found a booth over on the opposite side. Reaching for a menu she saw the waitress walking over toward her.

"Hi Darling! What can I get you today?" said the very bubbly waitress.

"I would love a large salad with extra tomatoes and mushrooms. Honey mustard on the side and sweet tea with lemon." Stated Olivia putting the menu back behind the napkin holder.

"I'll have it out to you shortly, sweetheart."

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry. I need to check my emails anyway."

Having replied to all important emails, she was almost finished with her salad. To her surprise stopping at the diner to eat had allowed her to catch up on a few things. She asked the waitress if she was holding up the table but the waitress told her that business was slow today and for Olivia to continue working as she was. Deciding to go through the seventy-five floor plans she pushed her laptop to the side and pulled out a file from her bag. The goal was to give potential homeowners a fifty floor plan selection to choose from. She had narrowed the plans down to seventy five, now she just needed to eliminate twenty-five more.

Being on his bike on the open road always put things in perspective for Happy. The next several weeks were going to be nothing but complete business for SAMCRO. Successfully completing this gun deal with Laroy would not only fund the club for the next year, but more importantly it would cover the cost of his mom's medication and ease the financial burden he had taken on since moving his her into the care center. Rounding the corner he saw Ralph's Diner and pulled in for some food. Taking his helmet off he surveyed his surroundings like he always did. Although he would disagree that he was paranoid, Happy made sure he knew who was around at all times where ever he was. Walking into the diner, he gave a nod to Ralph in the kitchen and found a booth. Grabbing a menu, he heard the waitress walk up.

"You want your usual?" asked Helen

Still looking at the menu, Happy couldn't decide what he was in the mood for. "Just bring me coffee for now." putting the menu back on the table.

Helen walked the coffee over to the table. Turning she made her way over to the other side of the diner to check on her other customer. He took the first sip of coffee while staring out to the parking lot. He heard the waitress ask the customer if she needed anything and he heard her voice.

"More sweet tea would be great. Are you sure I'm not holding you up?" asked Olivia.

"Sweetheart, you're just fine. Business is all but dead today. You just continue what you're doing. It's nice having another female in here. I'll be right back with your tea."

"Thanks". Pulling her hair around her shoulders, she refocused on the floor plans.

There in a booth across the diner she sat. Olivia Parker. He could tell she was studying something. She was wearing jeans and a tight white shirt with a v-neck that gave him a teasing look at her breasts. He watched her pull all of her hair over her left shoulder giving him a perfect view of her profile. She looked aggravated with whatever she was looking at. He watched her sip her tea licking her lips as she put the glass back down on the table. _"FUCK" _thought Happy as he realized he was intently watching the brunette. He was curious as to why she was this far outside of Charming. Against his better judgment he made his way over.

"Why is this so hard?" said Olivia out loud.

"What's so hard?"

She immediately looked up. There he was. Mr. Silent or Happy as she now knew his name. Standing right in front of her wearing jeans that sat low on his hips, a fitted white tee under his cut with his sunglasses hanging from his shirt was the man she ran into everywhere she went.

"Umm, what did you say?"

"What's so hard?" he asked again now sitting down directly across from her.

"Oh, floor plans. I'm trying to narrow down the floor plan selection that we're going to offer to buyers. I didn't realize I said anything out loud."

They sat across from each other for the next few minutes in silence. Olivia went back to reviewing the floor plans while Happy continued to stare at her. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to make the next move. Content to continue working, Olivia reached for another rendering only to have Happy pick it up.

"You draw these?" he asked looking over the house plan.

"No, I use a computer program that does it for me. I enter all the information, specifications and style details that I'm looking for. Construction interest you?"

Shaking his head no, Happy looked out the window then back to Olivia. Surprisingly for the next forty five minutes Mr. Silent and the brunette carried on a conversation about random things: her move to Charming, his fondness of the open road on a bike, and why she only ordered a salad at lunch. Olivia was genuinely intrigued by the biker. While he was telling her the reason he loved the open road she found herself staring intently in those dark chocolate eyes. The moment he sat down in front of her, she felt her insides in a constant flip. Sitting across from her was a man who she knew without a doubt was an outlaw biker, a man who by all accounts she should probably be terrified of or at least cautious around but here she sat, as comfortable as one could be across from a man she had only met a handful of times. To say he was all man was an understatement. This biker could instill fear in the devil himself while at the same time exude an amount of sexiness that she had never seen before. She could feel her skin tingle every time she heard his raspy voice and silently prayed she was keeping her reactions to the biker to herself. Realizing she desperately needed to take her mind off wondering what the tan, heavily inked biker across from her would look like naked, she jumped back into the conversation.

"Are you leaving for a trip?" asked Olivia careful not to use the term "run". She promised Tara that she would never let on what she already knew about SAMCRO or how their MC worked.

"It's called a run and no I'm headed back to Charming." Happy responded looking directly at Olivia. He had been sitting here for almost an hour now actually having a conversation with a woman. Anyone who knew Happy knew he didn't have conversations with women. Happy fucked women, he didn't talk to them. But here he sat, willingly and if he would admit it out loud, he was enjoying himself. Women were bitches to Happy, the only exception being his mom. Olivia Parker was ballsy, smart, confident and all woman. The brunette sitting across from him was like no woman he had ever crossed paths with. She didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by the SAMCRO biker known as "Killa". Nope this woman sitting across from him stood toe to toe with him in their current line of conversation. He watched how her eyes lit up when he asked about her work, dark emerald green eyes that almost glowed. He fought the urge to growl when he watched her apply more lip gloss or sip her sweet tea. She had full lips that looked incredibly soft and found himself thinking how good they would feel wrapped around his cock. Willing his mind and lower half to stop thinking of what Olivia would look like naked and moaning his name, he got up from the table.

"Need to head back to Charming. Remember what I told you about…."

"Yes, I know. Stay away from Ethan Zobelle. You really don't have to constantly remind me." said Olivia to a somewhat stunned Happy. "It was nice talking with you Happy."

"See ya." said the biker as he turned and headed out the door. Olivia watched him get on his bike and just like he always did, he gave her a nod and pulled out. She couldn't help but smile. _"Umm" _She thought to herself. He's definitely not what she was used to. Every other man she had dated was the typical "good guy" with the 9 to 5 job, pricey sports car and wardrobe that screamed Ralph Lauren. The man she had just spent the last hour with was the complete opposite. A total outlaw who oozed the MC lifestyle. And here she sat with her stomach still doing flips while having some interesting visions of said outlaw biker. Clearing her mind of thoughts that would make a porn star blush, she packed up her files and reached for her purse. Pulling out her wallet she turned to put money on the table and saw that he had already put cash down to cover the bill. She didn't even see him do it. Had he been that distracting? Looking at the time, she got up, waved to Helen and got in her SUV. Pulling out of the diner, she didn't even realize she was grinning.

Heading down the highway to Charming, Hap's mind was working overtime at what had just happened. He just spend the past hour sitting in the diner having a conversation with a woman, Olivia Parker to be exact. He found himself still smelling her perfume as he passed other vehicles on the road. She actually listened to him when he responded to her questions. He remembered how she would chew on her bottom lip as she listened to him explain why he loved being on the open road and she twisted her hair up securing it with an ink pen. He thought about her v-neck white t-shirt that showed ample amount of cleavage without her looking like the crow eaters back at the clubhouse who all but walked around naked. He had to admit she was unbelievably sexy without even trying to be. Passing a family in a Honda minivan, he couldn't help the grin on his face.

Ralph sat at the bar enjoying his club sandwich and not believing what he had just witnessed. Not even thirty minutes ago, he watched in awe as the hardened biker he had got to know over the past ten years sat in a booth with a woman any man would kill to have actually having a conversation. He couldn't hear what the two were talking about but he saw with his own eyes that Happy was talking to a female. In all the years SAMCRO would stop in, Happy was always the mute one, only speaking when spoken to. This was something, no that woman was something to have been able to engage Hap in any conversation and he saw with his own eyes an electricity flowing between the odd pair.

Making her way into the office, Olivia stopped briefly to say hello to Christy, Elliott's office assistant. The twenty six year old newly wed had been a tremendous help to Olivia since her move to Charming less than a week ago. Once settled in her office she was checking her emails when Christy buzzed her saying a client was in the lobby for her. Walking back up front to the lobby, Olivia walked over an introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Parker." extending her hand to the gentleman.

"Anthony Weston. It's a pleasure to meet you." shaking Olivia's hand.

"How can I help you today?"

"I'm interested in possibly purchasing a home and I was hoping someone could show me some property. Is there someone here that's available?"

"Actually, there's no one available this afternoon, but I can have one of our agents call you to schedule an appointment for tomorrow. Would that work with your schedule?" asked Olivia walking over to get a note pad.

"I'm anxious to get started, could you show me some properties?"

"I have a full schedule today but I can have someone call you. Can I get your contact information?"

"Here's my card. I'd appreciate any help you can offer. I'm excited to see what's available." said the mysterious man. "Thank you for your time."

"You're very welcome. I'll make sure someone contacts you no later than this evening. Have a great afternoon Mr. Weston." smiled Olivia.

"Christy, I'm going to finally narrow down the floor plans, so I'm going to pretend that I'm not here if anyone else comes by."

"Okay, I'm going to run some errands for Elliott so I'll forward the phones while I'm out. I should be back in an hour or so. Can I bring you anything to eat?"

"No thank you, I had a salad on my way back from the site. See you when you get back." Olivia said walking back into her office smiling remembering her odd but interesting conversation with a certain sexy biker. Two hours later she had made progress in finalizing the floor plans when she heard the exterior door bell ring. Realizing that Christy hadn't returned yet, she walked up front seeing a delivery man at the door. Unlocking the door, she noticed the man holding a gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Olivia Parker." said the Charming Florist delivery driver.

"Actually that's me….these are beautiful." said Olivia taking the flowers and smelling them. Signing for the flowers, she handed the delivery man his clip board back and closed the door. Remembering to relock the door, Olivia turned and made her way back to her office. Sitting the vase down on her desk, she reached for the card anxious to see who had sent her flowers. "_It's either mom or grandma or grandpa" _thought Olivia but it wasn't who she thought it would be from. They were from Ethan Zobelle.

"_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. Would like the opportunity to get to know you better."_

Reading the card again thinking it would suddenly change and not be from Ethan Zobelle, she sat down in her chair. She had run into this man twice now in the short time she had been in Charming and both times had been polite but careful not to engage herself into any type of conversation with the racist man. She was replaying Elliott's conversation in her head at just what type of man Zobelle was and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't remember telling this man her name or where she worked, she hadn't told this man anything about herself. Remaining calm, she would talk to Elliott later this evening when he called her with an update. Putting the flowers on top of a file cabinet toward the back of her office, she refocused back on her work. A short time later, she heard Christy come back in the office.

"Hey, I'm back. Here's your mail and Elliott called saying he was taking Tristan out for pizza and he'd call you later this evening. He said the surveyor would call tomorrow about the new site plans."

"Thanks Christy. Hey, I really appreciate you helping me get situated this week. You made this transition very easy for me. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'm so excited about this project."

"I know, me too. Not looking forward to no time off, but I'm ready for construction to get started."

"Well, whatever I can do to help you, just let me know."

"I will. You've been a huge help already. I think we'll make a great team."

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and smiled celebrating the fact she had finally selected the fifty plans for the new community. Gladly marking it off her to-do list, she heard her phone chirp.

"_Jax has church tonight. How about dinner with me and Abel?" T_

"_Sounds great…..I'll come to your house….can I bring take out? O_

"_No, I'll make spaghetti…..bring some wine! See ya at 6:3O! T_

"_Will do. Going home to change first." O_

Another two hours go by and Olivia is pleasantly surprised at the amount of work she was able to accomplish this afternoon. Christy had left around four so she had been alone in the office. It surprised her to now hear Elliott call out for her coming into the building.

"I'm in my office, Elliott." Olivia yelled at her boss. "I thought you were taking Tristan out for pizza?"

"Hey. I finished up earlier than I thought and she's still at practice until 6:30. How's things here?" Elliott asked sitting down across from Olivia's desk.

"Great actually" reaching for the plan book. "Here is the final plan selection. Dropping them off at the printers in the morning."

"I can't believe this is all coming into place. The surveyor said he'd call me sometime tomorrow with an update on the site plans."

"I'm anxious for construction to get started. Oh, Christy said to remind you she had an eye appointment in the morning so she'll be late."

"Yeah, she sent me a text earlier to remind me." said Elliott leaning back in the chair. "Pretty flowers. Who sent them to you?"

Looking back at the flowers, she had almost forgot about them. Turning back toward Elliott she tried her best to change the subject. "Where are you and Tristan going for pizza?"

"A place off of Marshall Street. Who sent the flowers?" Elliott asked again.

Knowing she was going to have to answer him, she sat further back in her chair, "I'm not sure why he sent them" as she passed him the card.

"Ethan Zobelle?" Elliott asked reading the card again. "Has he contacted you?"

"No, he came up to me at while I was in the coffee shop and he spoke to me the other day as I was walking back to the condo. I didn't think about it at the time but I didn't tell him my name or where I worked. I kept thinking about what you had told me about him, I was polite and told him I had things to do and that was it."

Elliott's mind was racing. Ever since Tristan's attack he always had felt that somehow Zobelle was behind it but he couldn't prove it. Tristan completely shut down after the rape and everyone agreed that pushing her to describe the man who had hurt her may do more damage than good and he wasn't willing to risk her mental health. He prayed that in her own time Tristan would be able to give a more detailed account of the man who attacked her. Now this bastard appeared to have Olivia in his sights.

"Listen, I need you to promise me that you're going to completely avoid Zobelle and you'll tell me if he tries to contact you again. I mean it Olivia, you promise me."

"I promise Elliott. I want nothing to do with that man. I'll tell you if he tries to talk to me again." Olivia said realizing this man was more of a threat than she initially thought. "I'm leaving to run home and change clothes before I head over to Tara's for dinner."

"Alright. Just be careful. I'll check in with you later."

"Okay. Enjoy your dinner with Tristan and I promise you I'll be careful." Olivia said smiling at Elliott.

Not wanting to scare his new associate, Elliott did his best to keep his anger inside. Ethan Zobelle was starting to be a serious threat in Charming and he needed to make sure SAMCRO was up to speed on his latest movements. Looking at his watch, he had just enough time to run by T-M and still pick Tristan up on time.

Walking into her condo, Olivia put her laptop bag on the bar and made her way to the bedroom. Changing into one of her Victoria Secret lounge sets, she walked into the bathroom to put her hair up. A quite girls night would be just what she needed to unwind. Sliding her black wedge flip flops on, she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. Seeing it was 6:20, she grabbed her purse and locked the door.

Pulling into the driveway, she saw Tara walking back from the mailbox with Abel.

"Hi, so how was your first day? Love the outfit."

"It was good. Got a lot of paperwork out of the way today. How was your day?" Olivia asked letting Abel grab her hand.

"Rough. Had to operate on a two week old. She's going to be fine, but it brought back memories of him being on the table." Tara said kissing Abel on the cheek. "Let's go inside. We can eat in about thirty minutes."

"It smells great. I'll open the wine."

On his way to T-M, Tristan called saying that practice was over early. Pulling into the lot, Tristan noticed where they were.

"Daddy, are we going to see Aunt Gemma?"

"I need to check with Clay about repairing one of the work service trucks. It won't take but a minute. Why don't you go see Gemma in the office?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you in there."

Waiting until Tristan walked in the office with Gemma, Elliott slowly made his way over to the clubhouse. Walking in, he only could see the prospects cleaning up around the bar.

"Can we help you Mr. Oswald." asked Johnny, the "senior" of the current prospects.

"Elliott. Just call me Elliott. I need to speak with Clay. It's important."

"They all just went into church. Not sure how long they'll be."

"I wouldn't be interrupting if it wasn't urgent. Tell him it involves Zobelle." Elliott responded knowing the prospect would know he was serious.

Walking over to the bar, Elliott sat down. He and Clay's relationship went way back. Yes at times it was strained considering SAMCRO's less than legal activities running guns, but the two men had always agreed on the importance of keeping their family safe. Elliott let out the breath he had been holding when he heard the doors open.

"Clay, you know I wouldn't interrupt if it wasn't urgent." spoke Elliott noticing all of SAMRCO were now standing around waiting to hear what he had to say about Zobelle.

"Tristan okay? She's not hurt is she?" Clay asked. Everyone in the room knew the horrific ordeal that Elliott's beloved daughter had endured and everyone in the room prayed for the day they could issue payback to the bastard who brutalized her. SAMRCO may not be what society would call "upstanding citizens" but harming a woman or a child was not acceptable.

"No, she's fine. She's in the office with Gemma. It's not Tristan I'm concerned about right now. I was just at the office talking with Olivia. Zobelle sent her flowers today." as he handed Clay the card.

"_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. Would like the opportunity to get to know you better." _Clay read the card out loud handing it over to Jax. "How does he know her?"

"She said that he approached her when she was getting coffee and then again on another day as she was walking back to her condo. Clay, I'm not going to have her harassed or even worse by this sick bastard." Elliott stated noticing the other men's reactions. "She knows what Zobelle is and hasn't done anything to warrant his attention. I still say that fucker had something to do with Tristan's attack."

"Where's she right now?"

"She's at my house with Tara having dinner." spoke Jax.

"Call Tara. Tell them to come over here. We need to make sure Olivia knows what a sick fucker this man is." Clay instructed his step-son. "Elliott, we'll handle this situation, I promise you that. If need be, we'll put someone with her."

"I don't know how she'd feel about that. Olivia's a very private person not to mention fiercely independent."

Jax walked away from the group to make the call to Tara. "They should be here shortly. Need to wait on Neeta to get there. Why's he focused in on Olivia?"

"Have you seen her? Damn, she's hot as hell!" spoke Juice earning glares from Chibs and Bobby. "Sorry, I know it's not the time but it's true."

"She's new to the area with no known ties to anyone in Charming. I guarantee Zobelle thinks she'd be perfect for his "pure white" racist shit." Elliott vented knowing Zobelle was looking for "clean white women" to match up with his equally sick male followers.

_Happy had become irritated that church was interrupted. Walking out he immediately went over to the bar for a beer. Only having to shoot a look to the prospect for a beer to magically appear in front of him. Drinking the beer down in about two gulps, he noticed how on edge Elliott was. Standing beside Tig, he listened as Elliott explained why he was here. Hearing every word he said it was one word in particular that grabbed his attention. "Olivia" He stood there emotionless as always. Completely unreadable and taking in every detail, every word that was coming out of Elliott's mouth. Ethan Zobelle had not only approached the brunette (Hap already knew that, had witnessed one of the meetings) but now this mother fucker had sent her flowers. Something inside Happy reacted at hearing the sexy brunette that he had spent an hour with earlier at the diner was in the sights of Ethan Zobelle._

Tara got the call from Jax asking her to bring Olivia to the clubhouse. Jax assured her that everything was fine but Elliott needed her to come by.

"That was Jax. He needs us at the clubhouse. Actually, Elliott needs you."

"What's wrong, Tara?" Olivia asked somewhat worried about why Elliott needed her at the SAMCRO clubhouse. "Is Tristan okay?" Olivia was now somewhat in a panic thinking the young girl had been hurt again.

"I don't think it's Tristan. Honestly I don't know what it's about. Neeta, Abel's down for the night. I'm not sure how long we'll be. Your room is ready though. Thanks for coming." Tara said giving the family friend a kiss on the cheek before she and Olivia walked out the door. Deciding to take her own car, Olivia followed Tara over to the clubhouse not sure why she was being summoned by Elliott.

Ten minutes later the two women pulled into the T-M lot with a prospect closing the gates behind them. Nervously getting out of her car, Olivia walked over to follow Tara into the clubhouse. Her mind working overtime, Olivia was thinking of any and all reasons of why she, an outsider, was being asked to come here. _Where they worried she knew something? She knew that Jax knew Tara had confided in her about the club and under no circumstance would she break her vow to Tara. Had she offended one of them at the barbeque? Was Gemma pissed at her? No, she hadn't seen or heard from Gemma since Saturday. _Taking a deep breath, she regained her confidence and walked in the clubhouse behind Tara.

The room was somewhat dark, lights over the bar being the only real source of overhead lighting. There were a few tables and chairs, two large pool tables, worn-looking couches around the perimeter of the room and about ten hostile looking men now staring directly at her. _What in the hell have I walked into?_

"Hey babe." Jax said walking up to Tara pulling her into his arms. Ever since he and Tara had reunited, Jax was open in regards to acknowledging his love for her, even in front of his brothers. He vowed to her that he could be in the club and still have a great life with her. "Any problems on the way?"

Wondering why Jax was questioning her, "No, what's going on Jax? Why did you need us to come here." Tara asked noticing how serious the other men looked.

"Elliott, what's going on? Is Tristan okay?" she had barely got the words out of her mouth when Gemma and Tristan walked in the door. Gemma instantly knew that something was up. Continuing on into the kitchen to get Tristan something to drink, she was more than curious to know why Tara and the tartlet, Olivia, were here. "Tristan, I've downloaded that puzzle game onto my computer in the office. How about you go back in there and I'll be in there in just a few minutes. Just want to catch up with your dad for a few minutes. The exterior door is shut and Johnny is sitting in the chair outside. Just knock on the window if you need anything. I'll be right back." smiled Gemma at Tristan.

"Okay, thanks for the drink." Watching Tristan walk back to the office and shut the door, she told the other prospect to go outside and sit with Johnny. Anytime Tristan was at T-M, one of the guys, usually the prospects stood at any exterior door to give her an extra sense of protection. It took some time after her attack to be comfortable around men other than Elliott, but Tristan had finally been able to be around the guys and feel comfortable knowing they would all protect her.

Making sure Tristan was out of earshot, Gemma walked over to Clay. "What's going on and don't tell me nothing?"

"We're getting to it". Clay spoke. "Tara, Olivia I'm sorry we've interrupted your girls night but we need to talk to you."

Olivia now thought that this had something to do with Tara until she heard Elliott speak up.

"Olivia, we're not trying to scare you but it seems that Zobelle is seeking you out and he's not known to give up."

Turning to listen to what Elliott was saying she caught him staring at her. _Happy._ Same dark chocolate brown eyes, same feeling of her stomach doing flips. Putting her focus completely on Elliott she waited.

"Elliott, like I told you earlier, I'm not trying to get his attention, nor do I want it. You've told me what kind of man he is and I want no part of it. I have no reason to even associate with him."

"Olivia" Clay started, "Zobelle is not a man who takes lightly to someone especially a woman who doesn't show him any interest. You need to take this warning seriously. It's not a joke."

"I know it's not a joke. It's extremely disturbing to know that he believes what he does, and believe me when I say that I have no intention or desire to be within a mile of that man, but I'm not going to let him have any control or influence in my life."

"Olivia, I just want you to be safe. I'm not trying to frighten you." Elliott said trying to explain his worry for her safety.

"I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself and now knowing that he's showing an interest in me, I'll just be that more careful and on guard. I promise."

"SAMRCO is here for you should you need it. I assure you that Ethan Zobelle won't be a problem for you." reassured Clay walking over to Gemma. "How about we all have a drink?"

"Remember, don't take this lightly. I need to get Tristan and go get dinner. Text me when you get home tonight."

"I will. Don't worry Elliott. I'll be fine. Tell Tristan hello for me." Olivia smiled at her overly concerned boss.

Watching Elliott walk out, she made her way over to Tara and Jax at one of the tables. She never dreamed that her quite girls night dinner with Tara would have her here at the clubhouse in a room full of outlaw bikers getting a lecture on staying away from a man who made her sick to her stomach. Sitting down, she heard Jax tell Tara he was going to get them something to drink.

"Well, tonight was different than I expected."

"No shit, why didn't you tell me that Zobelle had talked to you? And now he's sending you flowers? Olivia, this isn't good." Tara said unable to hide her worry for her friend.

"I know it's not good and I've done everything I can do to avoid him. I honestly just thought the two run in's I've had with him was purely innocent. Thinking back, he called me by name the second time I saw him and I know for a fact that I didn't tell him my name much less where I worked." Olivia said looking over toward the bar and once again finding those chocolate eyes watching her.

He was on his fourth beer by the time Elliott had left the clubhouse. Elliott's concern for Olivia's safety was palpable and he had good reason. Hap had been one of the first to arrive at the hospital when Elliott called Clay to tell him of Tristan's attack. They had all watched Elliott all but break at knowing how his daughter had been violated. In the days since he was first introduced to Olivia, Hap had easily learned more information on the brunette who had him intrigued more than he'd ever admit. Watching her interact with his "family" at the barbeque only increased his desire to know more about her. He would be lying if he said her looks and her insanely sexy body weren't the main reason of his interest but it was also the presence she had that caused him to approach her each time they had an "encounter". This wasn't like him to be this interested in the safety of a woman he only met a few days ago. It had to be the Zobelle angle. SAMCRO had to end Zobelle before he caused any more problems in Charming. Seeing Tig and Chibs heading over toward him, he threw his bottle in the trash.

Noticing he's eyes were focused on Olivia, Chibs gave a nod to Happy.

"Not good if that fucker has his sights set on her."

"Yeah, we need to finally get rid of Zobelle once and for all. I'm going to get Clay and we'll head back to church." said Tig walking off.

Standing back up straight from leaning on the bar, he looks back over to Olivia. Sitting there with Tara she could feel the fine hair on her neck standing up. Not wanting to see if he was looking at her, she continued listening to Tara telling her the recent trouble the club had with Zobelle. She had to admit it was somewhat surreal to be not only sitting in an MC clubhouse, one she knew from first hand knowledge would do anything to protect their "family" but to be sitting here wondering if a certain tan, tattooed biker was still watching her. This was not her. Each and every time she had "encountered" Happy she felt her insides flip and every part of her body tingle, _every part of her body_. She could honestly hear herself laughing at herself in her head. Olivia Parker did not react this way with men. She had been with her fair share of men, business men and the occasional jock, but here she sat feeling something completely new and it was caused by a certain outlaw biker with chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't the "biker type". Not that she really knew what that type was. Look at Tara, a surgeon who shared her life completely with biker and from what she could tell, was beyond happy. No, she wasn't the type of woman that any of these men would pursue, especially Happy. She wasn't naïve in thinking he was a good guy. She had seen his patches and with her knowledge of SAMCRO thanks to Tara, knew he was a force to be reckoned with. No, she wouldn't even be a blip on his radar. Besides what Tara had told her about the women who hung around here, it wasn't like any of them were lacking in "bed buddies" as Tig had so elegantly put it at the barbeque. Forcing herself to regroup and remember what she was summoned over her for, instead of all but lusting after one of Jax's brothers, she heard Tara ask if they could leave.

"Yeah, head on home. The prospects will follow you. Call me when you get there." Jax said kissing Tara on the forehead.

"We drove separately. Send one of them with Olivia."

Walking out to their cars, Olivia made her way over to her SUV to give Jax and Tara a minute alone. Noticing that most of the guys had walked outside, she caught herself looking for Happy. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Olivia said out loud in the privacy of her vehicle. Putting her keys in the ignition she went to put the car in reverse when she saw him. He was standing on the roof looking down directly at her. Almost startling her, she stared back. After what felt like a few minutes which was actually a few seconds, he gave her the nod and disappeared into the darkness of the roof. Remembering to breathe, she nodded in return and backed out heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

She walked into her condo, immediately locking the door as she always did. After sending a quick text to Elliott letting him know she was safely home, she went into her bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. Walking into her massive walk-in closet she stripped off her clothes, reached for her robe on the back of the door and walked back into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror her mind was racing with the recent conversation she had with Elliott and Clay. Washing her make-up off she continued to think about Ethan Zobelle, and the more pissed off she got. She had been in Charming a little over a week and it appeared that the most hated man in the town was possibly seeking her out. It didn't make sense why Zobelle would have any interest in her. Refusing to give this sick freak another minute in her thoughts, she quickly went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine and headed back to enjoy her bath. Pinning her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, she dropped her robe on the counter and slipped into the steaming bath. Sinking down into the water Olivia could instantly feel her tense muscles relax. Being summoned to the SAMCRO clubhouse was not what she was expecting to happen tonight while having dinner with Tara. She saw first hand how serious their demeanor was compared to how relaxed everyone was at the barbeque. It actually eased her mind knowing that if she did have any problems with Zobelle that she could call on them. Closing her eyes and laying back in the tub she slowly let the nights events leave her mind only to have two dark chocolate eyes appear behind her closed ones. Ever since she had been formally introduced to Happy, he had been ever so easily invading her thoughts. They had only been in each others presence a handful of times, shared one real conversation and formed a routine of staring at each other ending with their parting "nod". As odd as it was, she found herself completely at ease with the biker. She knew nothing about him except what little Tara had shared with her the night she met him. His mom is the only biological family he has and she is currently battling cancer. He's extremely private, never speaks unless spoken to and from what Tara said is beyond lethal. Thinking about what Happy is dealing with brings back memories of watching her own father battle cancer and unfortunately losing his life to the disease. Taking a sip of her wine, she fights back the tears that were about to fall and closes her eyes. Again, those chocolate brown eyes were there, almost haunting her.

*****Once Tara and Olivia left the clubhouse, everyone regrouped for church. With Elliott's news on Zobelle appearing to be circling his business associate, the need to rid Charming of the racist bastard was more important than ever. Knowing they couldn't just take him out, the club was just now not feeling the heat of the Feds, the decision was made to discretely gather intel and learn his routine. Taking things slowly in ending Zobelle worked best for the club at the moment with the gun deal they currently had with Laroy. With the prospects having the least visible role within the club, Clay thought it was in their best interest to have them keep tabs on Zobelle while the others handled the gun distribution. The clubs normal routine was completely altered until the deal with Laroy was complete: hard drinking was put on hold, everyone remained close to the clubhouse when not dropping off the product and crow eaters and sweet butts were banned. Everyone had to be on their game to ensure this gun deal happened. No mistakes could be made and it was voted that everyone's sole focus was this deal.

Happy grabbed another beer from the bar and made his way to his room. Needing a hot shower, he stripped off his clothes, throwing everything in the corner, he stepped under the steaming water. Standing under the shower head his mind wondered back over the days events. Everything in regards to getting product delivered to Laroy was right on target. The delivery system they had designed worked perfectly today. As long as everyone stayed alert, this deal with Laroy was as good as done. Rubbing his hands over his face his mind now focused on the other thing that was continually taking up his thoughts, Olivia Parker. For a woman who he really knew nothing about his thoughts were starting to be consumed by her. It had shocked the hell out of him that he not only approached her today in the diner but he willingly sat down and had a conversation with her. Granted, the conversation didn't cover every word in Webster's dictionary, but considering he's usual "conversation" with a woman consisted of "Get the fuck out" or "Time to roll bitch", his talk with Olivia could be considered ground breaking. It wasn't like their discussion covered anything personal about either one of them, just random talk, but again he had sat there, on his own doing and liked it. He enjoyed it so much, it had him grinning on the ride back to Charming. Him grinning….Happy never grinned, smirked maybe but never grinned. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, he pulled on some boxers, brushed his teeth and turned out the light. Laying down on the bed, he pulled the comforter up to his waist and turned off the lamp. Laying there in the dark he thought about how she didn't seem scared or nervous around him. She looked him directly in his eyes when she spoke to him or was listening to him, she even smiled at him a few times. As crazy as it was, he felt normal around her, well as normal as a man like himself could feel around someone, especially a woman. Closing his eyes, he could see her lips, full and perfect. _"Shit"_ thought Happy. Was he really laying here in bed thinking about a woman he just met? This is not who he is. He doesn't fantasize about women. If he sees one he wants, he gets her. All he has to do is nod. But Olivia Parker was no crow eater, she wasn't some sweet butt that hung around the club. No, Olivia Parker was a woman with an obvious successful career (from what he had heard from Jax), independent, and undoubtedly confident considering she seemed unfazed by their encounters. This wasn't the type of woman who would have any desire or interest in a biker, especially one who enjoyed his role within his club as the enforcer. Forcing his mind from lusting after a certain brunette, he let sleep claim him.

_Tuesday morning…._

Having gone to bed before 10pm, she woke up refreshed, arriving at the jobsite before Elliott. She made the decision before she fell asleep last night that she would not let Ethan Zobelle interfere in her life even if it meant adjusting her routine to avoid a possible run in at her new favorite coffee shop. For the next few weeks she would start her day at the construction site and end the day at the her office. She was pleased to get the final site plan from the surveyor and to learn that the roads were going in as scheduled. Although it was only her second day on this project, she couldn't help but be pleased with how everything was coming together. She looked at her watch seeing it was now just after noon. Updating Elliott on everything, she started to make her way back over to her car and back to Charming. Knowing once she got back to the office she wouldn't want to leave, she decided to stop in at Ralph's. Pulling into the parking lot, she grabbed her purse and went inside.

"Hi there sweetheart! Beamed Ralph from behind the counter.

"Hi there yourself. Had a craving for a salad so I thought I stop in. How are you today?" Olivia asked sitting down on a stool at the bar.

"Just fine. Elliott was in for breakfast. Said everything with the new neighborhood is going well."

"Yes, it is. Hoping we'll continue to have good luck with it. I have a feeling you'll be seeing me on a daily basis for the next few months. Maybe I could talk you into adding a spinach salad to your menu." smiled Olivia at the older gentleman.

"If you promise to keep showing your pretty face here everyday, I'll give you your spinach salad."

"I knew you're a good man."

Checking her text messages and checking in with Christy, Olivia sat at the bar making small talk with Helen and Ralph while she ate her salad. Hearing the sudden roar of a motorcycle, she felt her stomach do a familiar flip. Believing there was no way that she was about to have a "déjà vu" moment with a certain sexy biker she continued her conversation with Helen and resisted the urge to turn and see if it was him. She quickly learned the answer. It was.

"Hap, how ya doing?" Asked Ralph heading back into the kitchen.

"Fine, just my usual Helen." was all he said as he sat down at the booth directly behind her.

He was on his way up north to supervise the mid-day shipment when he saw the diner come into sight. Justifying he was stopping because he was hungry, he refused to allow the grin to form on his face when he saw her black SUV. After the excess amount of sleep he got last night he was refocused with his total attention on the gun deal, he was not going to let a certain brunette cloud his thoughts.

She sat there for a minute watching Helen go about her duties, seeing Ralph in the kitchen preparing his "usual" and for reasons she couldn't explain she turned, stood up from her stool and walked over to his table, sitting down directly across from him.

"Hi"

He heard her voice as he was watching the cars go by on the highway.

And nothing. He simply turned and looked straight at her not saying a word. Staring back at him, Olivia remembered Tara telling her that Happy was extremely quite, almost mute like. Someone had a better chance of being hit by lightening than to get him to have a conversation.

"Rough morning?" Olivia asked. In the few seconds sitting in front of the overly silent biker, she all but concluded that he had zero interest in her. She didn't want to brag, but most men at least tried to flirt with her. Most men, actually any man she had encountered didn't have a clue as to how to get her attention. Men would treat her as some prize they won and never would acknowledge she had a brain. Somehow in an extremely short amount of time, the man sitting across from her had managed to get her attention, regardless of the denial she had in her own head. Deciding it was a lost cause to sit there any longer, she got up.

"Well, you have a good afternoon." and she walked back to the counter. Grabbing her purse and putting some cash down for her check, she waived to Helen and Ralph then walked out the door. _"Yep, definitely not that biker's type. I'll just pretend that didn't just happen" _thought Olivia as she went to open her door. Throwing her purse in the passenger seat, she buckled up, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Mortified.

He did his best to not show that he was watching her leave. He honestly wasn't prepared for her sit down across from him. He was a fucking ass. She simply said "hi" and he didn't even respond. He just sat there staring at her. To say that over the years he had perfected the detached, unemotional, completely stoic look was correct. There were times when his brothers couldn't even read what his reaction was. To anyone who didn't know him, he was just a hard ass biker. Truthfully, he was caught off guard with Olivia approaching him. Women like her ran from him, usually terrified. They didn't sit down across from him attempting to talk to him. Aside from his mom, he couldn't remember the last woman he had a conversation with. The women who flocked to him almost always had bleached blond hair, fake tits, wore little clothing and had the intelligence of a brick. Feeling his phone vibrate, he snapped out of his current thought.

"Yeah."

"You close?' asked Koz.

"Just at the diner. Anything wrong?"

"No, drop went fine. I'm heading down. You headin' out?"

"How far out are ya?

"About thirty minutes."

"I'll wait for ya."

Laying some bills down on the table, Hap nods to Ralph and walks out of the diner. Making a quick call to his mom's care center to get his daily update, he sees Koz pull into the parking lot.

"Brother, if the drops keep going as smooth as today, we should have no trouble with his deal." Koz smiled taking off his helmet. "You heading back to Charming?"

"Goin' go surprise mom. Not expecting me til' Sunday. Op's doing the late drop so I'm free." stated Hap as he reached for his helmet.

"I'll let ya go. See ya when you get back."

Hap started his bike and gave the customary nod to his brother. Heading out onto the highway, he knew his mom would love having a surprise visit. Pleased that she was doing well with this round of chemo, he wanted to make sure she stayed in good spirits and for reasons he didn't understand, he knew his visits always made her day. An hour later he walked into the care center and immediately found his mom's doctor. Being assured her body was responding well to this round of chemo, he made his way to her suite. Slowly opening her door, he saw her sitting in a chair by the window cross stitching. With a partial smile now on his face, he stood there waiting for her to notice him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! How long have you been here?" asked Sofia completely shocked to see her son standing in her door."Just got here. How ya doing ma?" as he leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"Just fine. How did I rate this surprise? Are you okay?" Sofia asked now concerned why her son was visiting earlier in the week than his normal visit.

"Nothing's wrong. Was up this way, had some extra time so I thought I'd drop in on you." He said with a genuine smile on his face. For the next few hours they talked and enjoyed an afternoon walk through the gardens. Happy's adoration and love for his mom had only grown since she found out she was sick. His mom was both parents for him growing up after his father split when he was little. She worked two jobs to make sure they kept their home and had food on the table. When he got in trouble as a teen, she always came for him, never showing disappointment. She simply loved and took care of him. Now it was his turn to return what she had always given him. Walking back inside he noticed her bridge group was setting up.

"You think you'll win today?" he asked nodding over to the game room.

"I know I will. Are you still coming by on Sunday?"

"Be here at lunch." kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you, son. Be safe." Sofia smiled as she kissed her son on the cheek.

Watching her beloved son walk down the hall, she couldn't help feeling such pride in the man he had grown into. She knew of his affiliation with SAMCRO and to some degree understood that he led a different life than most men. What did make her sad was that her son had never found love with a woman. She would admit that her son was not the "typical man" and it would take a very special woman to capture her son's heart. She would ask him about his private life (aka "love life") with him responding that he didn't have a heart, so she would drop it. It didn't stop her from praying that somehow, someway there was a woman out there that could and would love him for the man that he is.

Being in the office by herself was allowing her to actually get ahead on paperwork. Christy was out running errands and Elliott was up at the job site. Sending a quick text to Christy, she grabbed her purse and headed to the bank. Driving down the street she noticed Ethan Zobelle walking into the coffee shop. "Damn it" I could so use an iced coffee thought Olivia. With her recent two run ins and the flowers she knew it was best to ignore her coffee need and continue on to the bank. Taking her wallet out her purse, she locked her car and walked into the bank. With only two tellers working there were several people in front of her. Patiently waiting she was surprised to hear her name.

"Ms. Parker, how are you today?" Anthony Weston asked smiling.

"Good, how are you?" now moving toward the teller window.

"Good. Mark called me yesterday about seeing a few listings tomorrow."

"That's great. Mark is a excellent agent, very knowledgeable with the area. You're in great hands." said Olivia looking back at Weston.

"I'm sure he'll find exactly what I'm looking for. I understand you're also a decorator? I would be interested in hiring you to help with the decorating once I find something."

"I'm not really taking on any new clients. The project I'm currently working on takes up all my time. Thank you for the offer though. Have a great afternoon." said Olivia putting her deposit ticket in her wallet and heading for the door.

AJ Weston stood there watching her walk out the door. "_She's perfect"_ he thought as he took in every inch of her. "_Probably head strong and defiant but she can be broken". _Taking out his phone he send a quick text.

"_Just made contact with Ms. Parker at the bank." _Hitting send he put the phone back in his pocket and made his way out the door and to his car.

Walking back into the office, Christy let her know that Tristan was in her office. "An what brings you by today?" smiled Olivia.

"Coach is sick, so practice was called off. Christy came and picked me up. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just got back from the bank. You working on homework?"

"No, just drawing." said Tristan focusing back on her paper. Olivia walked over now standing behind Tristan.

"Did you draw all of these?" Olivia asked amazed at how talented the young girl was.

"Yeah, art has always been my favorite subject? Do you think they're good?"

"Uh, yeah, I'd say better than good. I'm going to start working on the décor for the model home, how would you like to help me?"

"I would love that!"

"I'll talk to your dad tomorrow and make sure it's okay. Is Christy taking you home?"

"Yeah, I better go see if she's ready." walking over to hug Olivia "Thanks for asking me to help you!"

"You're welcome. You and Christy be careful." hugging Tristan back.

Walking out into the lobby to lock the door once Christy and Tristan left, she decided she take advantage of momentarily caught up and leave for the day. Sending a quick text to Tara, she turned off the lights and walked to her car.

"Could use a margarita…you up for girls night (again…hopefully uninterrupted)?" O

Making her way home, she opened the door looking through today's mail. Victoria Secret catalog, Pottery Barn catalog, credit card application. Putting the mail on the counter, she made her way into the bedroom to change. Hearing her phone chirp, she pulled it out of her bag.

"_Sounds good. Meet me and Lyla at the clubhouse in an hour." T_

The clubhouse? Remembering how mortified she felt this morning after Happy all but ignored her existence, the last place she wanted to be was anywhere he was. Silently cursing Tara for choosing the meeting place, she finished getting ready. Dressed in her favorite jeans, a new off the shoulder peasant top and her cork wedge heels she put in her favorite silver hoops and cuff bracelet. Satisfied her wavy hair and make-up was okay, she grabbed her purse and headed out. "_Please God don't let him be here" _she thought as she made her way over to T-M.

The morale at the T-M clubhouse was soaring. So far they hadn't experienced any problems with the gun transfers, all SONS were accounted for and from what they could tell, the Feds had backed off. Life was good for SAMCRO. Tig, Chibs and Juice were arguing over who had actually just won at pool, Bobby was sitting at the bar reading today's paper and Koz who had shown up earlier today was showing Johnny, the prospect the correct way to play darts.

"Have to say, these drops are going easier than I thought they'd go." said Jax turning his bottle up.

"Just have to stay focused and keep everyone in line. No fuck ups. You heading home?" asked Clay.

"Na, hanging here. Tara's going to dinner with Lyla since Op's doing the evening run. Feel bad her night got interrupted last night. Besides wanna watch Chibs take Koz's money. Wanna get in on some poker?"

"Boy, you know I'll wipe the floor with all of you. Let me go see my queen. Deal me in though." Clay said smirking.

Seeing her sitting at her desk looking over invoices, Clay opened the door smiling at his wife. "Hey baby." Gemma said tilting her head to accept his kiss. "Hey yourself. Guys have called a poker game, what's your plan?"

"Big plans, have a date for a mani / pedi. You wanna come?"

"Fuck no. Text me when you head home and I'll meet ya. Maybe we can repeat this morning."

"You can count on it. I'm leaving in ten. See ya soon." Clay stood up, kissed his wife and walked back into the clubhouse. Heading over to the bar he watched the prospects setting up for poker.

"How ya doing doll?" Clay asked Lyla as she walked in the door.

"Not bad. How are you?" Lyla smile still somewhat uncomfortable being around the SONS without Opie with her.

"Not bad myself. You waiting on Tara?"

"Yeah, she should be here shortly." turning she saw Tara come through the door.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Wanted to give Abel his bath so Neeta didn't have to. You look pretty."

"Thanks. I like your hair up." Lyla said admiring Tara's thick hair. "You ready? I'm so ready to eat."

"I hope you don't mind, I asked Olivia to join us. She text earlier saying she needed a margarita."

"No, it's fine. She seems really nice. A margarita sounds really good right now."

"No shit. My surgery schedule right now is crazy, but I'm off until Thursday, so I'm taking advantage tonight." laughed Tara at Tig and Koz acting like two year olds over who's better at darts.

"Hey babe. How was your day?" Jax asked kissing Tara.

"Crazy, but I'm off until Thursday, so margarita's here I come. We're just waiting on Olivia to get here."

"Olivia's coming. That's good. Sorry your night got fucked up last night."

"I'm just glad she knows how crazy Zobelle really is. You think he'll try something with her?" Tara asked worried for her best friends safety.

"Can't say for sure. Clay and I were talking earlier about needing to find out who all he has with him. Need to know who works for him." Jax said playing with her earring.

Parking her car, she hesitantly got out praying again that a certain biker was not here. Scanning the lot, she wasn't sure which bike was his. "Like I could tell one bike from another" she thought as she turned the knob and opened the door. She prayed this visit was less serious than last night. Walking in she let her eyes adjust to the room, spotting Tara standing with Jax at the bar. Smiling she made her way over.

With his shot lined up, Koz was just about to knock in the winning shot, when he looked up seeing the door open. He scratched. "Fucker thanks for the cash." laughed Juice at Koz's screwed up shot.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Koz staring at the brunette who just walked in.

"That's Olivia, Tara's friend." replied Juice. Watching Koz look like drool was about to pour from his open mouth, he had to laugh. "Dude you have a better chance of Tig voting you in than getting anywhere near her."

"She a stuck up bitch or something?" questioned the blond biker.

"Nah, just out of your league."

"No woman is out of my league. Watch and learn pussy." spoke a confident Koz making his way over to the bar.

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"You're not. I just got here myself. Bad day?"

"Just weird. Really need a margarita or twenty." Olivia laughed somewhat uneasy about being at the clubhouse hoping Happy wasn't here. "Hi Lyla, how are you?"

"Good, how about yourself?" asked the blond.

"Good, I'll be better once I get a drink."

Tara walked away from Olivia and Lyla to let Jax know they were leaving. "Babe, we're leaving. I'll text you on our way back."

"Be careful. I'll wait for ya here. Love you." Jax said kissing Tara on the lips.

"Love you too. Try not to lose to much money." Tara said winking at him as she turned away.

While standing there making small talk Lyla noticed Koz staring at Olivia and watched him walk toward them.

"Lyla, looking forwarding to the wedding?" asked the spike hair biker.

"Yeah, just trying to get it planned."

Turning to Olivia, Kox extended his hand. "Koz, nice to meet you."

Not expecting to meet any new members, she extends her hand to his. "Olivia Parker."

"Liv, you ready?" asked Tara quickly cutting off Koz.

"Yeah. Koz, it's nice to meet you." said the brunette making her way to the door with Lyla and Tara. "We can take my car." spoke Olivia motioning to her vehicle.

"I'll drive. I'm still on an antibiotic so I can't drink anyway. Let's go, I'm ready for a burrito."

Back in the clubhouse the guys were settling in for their night of poker. "Okay, someone please tell me that she's doesn't belong to anyone?" begged Koz. "I fuckin want her."

"Like she'd give you the time of day."

"Bobby, bitches can't resist me. I'll have her on her knees before next week." Koz said raising his bottle. "You can count on it."

"Olivia ain't no bitch and sure as hell ain't no crow eater." Jax said dealing the cards. "A woman like her won't take to or fuck a biker."

"All she needs is one round with me." throwing some money down on the table, he looked over to see Hap come in. "Killa, you finally showed up. Everything good?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded acknowledging everyone while heading to his dorm to shower. Grabbing a beer on the way, he had it emptied as he walked in his dorm.

An hour into dinner, the three women seemed to have laughed more than anything. Olivia and Tara both seemed to have found a new appreciation for strawberry margaritas, and Lyla was truly enjoying watching the two "career" women let their hair down.

"Oh my god, what was that guys name that you went home with from the bar that night?" a somewhat buzzed Tara asked her friend.

"Let's not bring that up. So he was somewhat younger, he was legal. Hope he learned some skills though. That was one night I'd like to forget." Olivia said waving to the bartender for two more.

"You two are hilarious. I would have never believed either of you had a wild side."

"Lyla, my dear, you have no idea. My girl Tara just plays the innocent girl. She's really a badass underneath that white coat." laughed Olivia at Tara's shocked face. "Oh, you know you are don't even try to deny it."

"I have to be. This life is hard even during the good times." a more serious Tara spoke. "I wouldn't change it for anything though."

"Lyla, how are the wedding plans going?" asked Olivia moving the umbrella out of her drink. "Do you have your dress yet?"

"No I haven't even started looking for a dress yet. I haven't really started planning anything. I just want it to be simple and match our personalities." gushed the bride to be.

"Your wedding should be about you and Opie. So many people try to make a wedding more than it needs to be and it only makes it gaudy." Olivia said sipping on her fourth margarita.

"Have you ever been married?" asked Lyla almost causing Olivia to spit out her drink.

"Noooooo. Never been married, never plan on getting married." said the brunette to the stunned blond.

"Don't believe in marriage? Sorry, that's personal you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. Marriage is great and I totally believe in it. It's just not for me." Olivia said giggling at a buzzed Tara.

"You really don't ever see yourself married? What about kids? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Lyla, it's okay." reaching out touching her hand to ease her embarrassment. "I've never had the desire to have children. I don't have that in me. I like kids, just don't want to have any of my own. In regards to marriage, with my less than stellar track record choosing the right men, I'm not marriage material."

"I find it hard to believe that no man would want to marry you. You're beautiful, smart, with a great career. What man wouldn't love you?" asked Lyla while still eating her burrito.

"You'd be surprised. Every man I've ever dated has wanted to either control me or couldn't handle me being independent. Plus I have a real problem with being cheated on, so that always caused issues." Olivia said shocked that Tara ordered another round of drinks.

"I'm so going to wear Jax out tonight!" giggled the doctor drinking her fifth margarita. "Man's not goin know what hit him when I get through with him."

Olivia and Lyla busted out laughing hearing the normally subdued Tara talking about Jax. Finishing yet another round of drinks, they paid the tab and Lyla managed to get both women in the car. Riding back to the clubhouse all three women were singing at the top of their lungs to bad 80's music.

"Damn it, I lost again!" Koz said shoving back from the table. "I'm out. Fucker took all my money."

"Shouldn't play with the big boys Koz. You lose every damn time, boy!" smirked Chibs counting his winnings. "We dealing again?"

"Hap, you want in since Koz is broke?" Tig asked.

Happy simply nodded grabbing his beer and sitting down at the table. After a few more hands, Bobby noticed headlights in one of the windows.

"Prospect, go see who's out there." Opening the door, Johnny saw that it was Lyla's car parking.

"It's the girls. Ugh, they all seem pretty hammered." said Johnny enjoying the view. Walking back over to the bar, he put on a pot of coffee just in case. A few minutes later Tara opened the door, still singing the last song on the radio with Lyla and Olivia following. Lyla lingered back making sure that Olivia made it in safely, still laughing at the two women.

"JAAAAAX! Hi there!" slurred Tara eyeing Jax like he was the last chocolate bar on Earth. "Whatcha doing?" as she slowly made her way over to sit on his lap.

"Poker, baby. You have fun tonight?" enjoying seeing Tara so carefree.

"Yep, had a few drinks." Looking over toward Lyla and Olivia who just walked in, "we can make more margaritas here!" she all but squealed at the thought.

Bobby, Chips, Tig and even Happy couldn't help but laugh at their VP's old lady, who they had only seen drunk a handful of times, usually after some club drama. Not paying attention to the door due to having to make sure Tig wasn't cheating, he didn't see her walk in.

"Ladies, you two have fun tonight?"

"Hey Bobby. These two have been very entertaining. Is Op back yet?" Lyla asked hoping her fiance was back safely from the night gun drop.

"He checked in about thirty minutes ago. Everything's fine. He said he's running by the cabin to check on Piney and for you to stay here until he gets here." Tig said trying to look at Chib's hand.

"I'm out" Happy said dropping his hand on the table. Picking up his beer he was in mid swallow when he saw her. Sexy as ever and from the looks of it, drunk. He watched her make her way over to the bar to help Tara watch the prospect fix their drinks. Trying to refocus on the game, he kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. _"Damn what is it about this bitch!" _thought the biker as he waited for his hand. She and Lyla were now laughing at something Tara just said causing the prospect to join in with them. He had to admit, something about this woman had him paying attention. Seeing he had a good hand, he put his focus back on the game to win his money back from the round he had just lost.

For the next two hours, the girls "experimented" in making drinks while the guys enjoyed endless rounds of poker. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun, granted the alcohol was helping but still she was having fun with not a care in the world. All the guys had approached her during the evening and had been as friendly as they were at the barbeque. Wondering what Tara was staring at, she turned around on her stool.

"God he's sexy." the now very drunk doctor stated. Now knowing what her friend was looking at, she started to turn back around when she met two dark chocolate eyes starting back at her. "_Shit Shit Shit" _was screaming in her head. In her current drunken state, she had actually forgot about what happened earlier at the diner with Happy. Now here she sat in the same room with the man who ignored her this morning, silently letting her know he wasn't interested. Thankfully she heard the prospect ask her if she wanted another drink so she turned back around.

"Yes, she'll take one!" Tara said almost yelling at the prospect.

"Make me just one more…promise….just one more." wondering in her head if she sounded as drunk as she was. "Where's the restroom?"

"Go down that hall and it's the last door on the right." Lyla said still laughing at her two drunk dinner companions.

Easing off her stool so she didn't end up on the floor, she made her way past the bar and continued down the hall. The hall was somewhat dark and had doors lining both sides. Finally making it to the end of the longest hall she felt she had ever walked down, she opened the door and went in. Washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was hoping that she was drunk enough not to pay any attention to a certain biker who kept floating around in her head. Whatever it was that she had felt each time she was near him was let go after his response to her today at the diner, or better yet lack of. Nope, she didn't chase men, never had, never will.

He had just lost another hand not to mention fifty bucks. He saw her get up and walk toward the bathroom. He couldn't turn to watch her walk without the guys knowing. "I'm out." he said getting up and going toward the hall. He knew she had to have went into the restroom. Slowly making his way down the hall, he realized he had no idea what he was doing or why he was following her. He just did. Hearing the water turn off, he stood against the wall. She checked her appearance one last time and reached for the door. Opening it she turned left to head back down the hall when she sensed something behind her. With no inhibition _"thank you tequila" _she turned around and found herself standing chest to chest with Happy. Grabbing onto his arms to steady herself, she slowly looked up. Staring back at her were those damn two chocolate brown eyes that had been haunting her lately.

He saw her carefully walk out of the bathroom and turn toward the bar. He didn't make a sound but she felt something to make her turnaround. As soon as he saw her start to turn he moved right behind her and caught her with his hands on either side of her waist as she looked up at him. Two emerald green well glazed over eyes stared back at him. He moved his hands more around to her lower back and watched her. She didn't flinch. She didn't pull away. She just stared back up at him. He saw her swallow and looked from her eyes down to her lips. Turning her so that her back was now pressed against the wall between the hall bath and Chib's room, he slowly lowered his head, staring into her eyes and put his lips over hers.

She couldn't take her eyes off of his. It was if she was in a trance and couldn't look away. She could feel his arms move around her waist and feel that they were slightly pressed against each other. Her heartbeat was now in her ears and she felt the same tingle she had felt when they first officially met. Something in her brain even though she was drunk registered that she was standing in a dark hallway of an outlaw biker club with a man she had met a week ago. But all she cared about right now looking at his lips was what they would feel like against hers. She didn't even realize he had turned her against the wall. She felt his hands slowly sliding up her back up to her neck as he got closer to her. She watched him go from looking in her eyes to watching her lips and back up again. His hands were now on either side of her cheeks as she felt his lips touch hers.

Everything stopped. He held either side of her face in his hands as his lips kissed her. She tasted like cherries and her lips felt incredibly soft. He felt her hands move to his chest, but she didn't attempt to push him away. She moved each hand slowly over his chest kissing him back. Leaning in closer to her his tongue traced her bottom lip as he felt her open her mouth more. Feeling her move closer to him, he slanted his head and slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth. He heard her softly moan which did him in. As he kissed her thoroughly he felt her tongue slowly moving with his. "_Fuck this feels good" _he thought as he moved his right hand down her back and pressed her more into him. With one hand gripping his t-shirt her other hand had made it's way up to the back of his neck. There was no space between them, no noise except her quite moans and his now ringing cell phone. Not registering the phone until the fourth ring, he groaned slowing down the kiss until his lips just lingered against hers. With their foreheads resting against each others she opened her eyes to find him staring back at her. He reached down into his pocket for the phone pulling it out.

"WHAT!"


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" was all he said answering his phone. Still standing pressed up against the wall with Happy leaning against her, she didn't move. Physically she couldn't. She could feel her breathing returning to normal. Unsure if she should push him away from her, she just stood there. She turned her head looking down the hall toward the bar doing her best to not listen in on his conversation. Considering she was still very intoxicated and now utterly confused, she honestly couldn't begin to tell anyone who he was talking to or what the conversation was about. She just continued to look toward the bar.

"I'll be there in thirty." Happy said ending the call. Putting his phone back in his pocket his eyes shifted back to Olivia. Knowing he was off the phone, she slowly turned her head back toward him to be met with two now black eyes and his face dangerously close to hers. She still hadn't moved from the position he had put her in and he was still all but pressed up against her. Putting his hands on either side of the wall beside of her head, he stared at her with a blank expression. For what seemed like several minutes, which was only about forty-five seconds, they just stared at each other. Then as if nothing had just happened, he pushed away from her. He walked a short distance up the hall, unlocked the door and disappeared inside, leaving her standing in the same spot, totally stunned. Focused on the wall in front of her, she just stood there. _What just happened? _Looking back down the hall toward the door Happy just shut, she put her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. "_Okay, so I'm drunker than I thought I was and I'm imaging that I just kissed the very biker I was trying to avoid". _Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she knew she hadn't dreamed it. She could still feel his lips on hers, could still feel him pressed up against her but opening her eyes she was just a drunk woman standing alone in a hallway of a biker clubhouse. Starting to get that mortified feeling again like she felt this morning, she pulled herself away from the wall and made her way back to the bar as fast as her drunken legs would carry her. Turning the corner, she saw Tara with her head now laying on the bar and Lyla sitting next to her.

"I think this one's had enough for tonight" Lyla said nodding toward Tara.

"Looks that way. I think I'm done as well. I'm going to head on home."

"Hold on." Throwing Johnny her keys, "Follow me. I'm going to drive Olivia home." she said standing up from her bar stool. "Keys, please. Not going to let you drive home. I'll drive your car and Johnny can follow us. Jax, can you let Opie know I'm taking Olivia home and I'll be right back?"

Realizing she was still too buzzed to drive, she handed Lyla her keys and started to make her way to the door.

"You leaving?" asked Jax as he looked up from his cards.

"Yeah, take care of Margaritaville over there." Olivia said smiling and holding onto the end of the bar.

"Luv, nice of you to help entertain us this evening." Chibs said raising his beer toward the brunette. "Hope we see ya again soon."

"Thanks for making me feel so welcome, Chibs. Guys, it was great seeing you all again." Olivia said ready to walk out to her car. Opening the door, she took a deep breath when she felt the cool air hit her face. Ever since whatever it was that happened in the hallway with Happy, she needed air. At the diner earlier today she felt mortified at his unresponsiveness to her and now she wasn't sure what she was feeling. What she did know was that she couldn't get home quick enough.

Shutting the door behind him, Happy immediately stopped. _"What the fuck just happened?" _he thought now staring back at the door. He was just standing in the hallway of the clubhouse kissing a bitch he met only a week ago. He didn't kiss women. Couldn't remember the last time he kissed a woman. Kissing was too personal and he was never personal with the women he fucked. After he got his satisfaction, he was finished with them. But he had just kissed Olivia, _thoroughly, _and had actually initiated it and fuck he really enjoyed it. It had to be because of the lack of pussy lately. Ever since the gun deal with Laroy had started, everyone within the club had agreed that pussy had to be put on hold. Everyone's full concentration had to be on transporting the guns successfully. Pulling a hoodie over his head, he grabbed his cut deciding as of now he would have no further contact with Olivia Parker. With the runs going better than expected, the club was having their standard Friday night party this week which of course meant overly eager sweet butts begging to be fucked, to which Happy was "happy" to oblige. Locking his door, he made his way back to the bar.

"Goin to meet Koz at the warehouse to make sure tomorrow's order is ready." he said to Clay and Jax as he walked toward the door.

"Anything wrong?" Jax asked the clubs' hitman.

"Nah, just double checkin' things." Happy said turning back to his VP. Casually scanning the room, he took note that a certain brunette was no where in sight. Turning back heading for the door he walked outside to his bike. Putting his helmet on he started his bike and pulled out.

Walking through the door, she dropped her purse on the counter, kicked her shoes off and stripped down to her bra and panties. Crawling into bed, she sighed at how good it felt to lie down. She needed to take some aspirin to avoid the horrible hangover she knew she'd have in a few hours but her body was refusing to let her move. Drinking so much tonight was not like Olivia but after her earlier encounter with a certain bald biker at the diner, alcohol was just what she needed to forget her humiliation of being ignored. Honestly she hadn't intended to drink so much, but she was having too good of a time to stop. Spending time with Tara and Lyla had been just what she needed to take her mind off things. She had successfully forgotten what had happened only to walk out of the restroom and turn right into him. She let her mind flashback to them kissing, feeling him pressed up against her, how intoxicating his lips felt against hers and just how much she wanted to do it again. _"Olivia, you have got to get this fantasy out of your head. I was just there and he would have done the same thing with any other woman standing in that hallway." _Closing her eyes she prayed she wouldn't wake up with a hangover.

Pulling up to the warehouse, Happy saw Koz standing outside smoking. Taking his helmet off, he put it on the handle bars and walked over. The evening ride over to the warehouse had given him time to clear his head and only focus on this gun deal.

"Any problems?" Happy asked motioning to the door.

"Nah. Just wanted to make sure our shipment is ready for the morning run." Koz said stomping out his cigarette. "Order should be ready by now. Let's go make sure the pussies didn't fuck up and head back. Fuck man, you should see the bitch that'll be face down in my bed tonight. She'll be screaming my name all night long." Koz said confidently.

"_Typical Koz" _thought Happy. He loved his brother but the man seriously thought he walked this earth to fuck any and every woman he could. Sometimes he out fucked Tig. To say he had a high opinion of himself was an understatement. Over the years they had hit and quit a lot of the same women, the only difference being Happy didn't offer up details the like Koz. Koz would describe in graphic detail the women he fucked. Like Tig, Koz would screw any girl that would spread their legs for him. Not that Happy was close to being a choir boy, but there were some women he wouldn't touch. Regardless of his gruesome job title within the club, Happy wouldn't touch a woman who used drugs and had his strict list of do's & don'ts with women. Being his silent self, he could rule out potential sweet butts simply by listening to the stories of his other brothers. He had to admit, there were certain women who hung around the club that were just nasty and he wouldn't go there. Making sure the shipment was ready for the morning run, the two bikers started walking back over to their bikes. Still listening to Koz ramble on about tonight's potential fuck partner, Hap swung his leg over and sat down buckling his helmet.

"I'm telling you Killa, this chick is like no other I've seen. I just might have to be nicer to Tara for bringing her friend by the club." Koz said starting his bike. Flipping on his headlight, he took off back toward the clubhouse.

He was about to crank his bike when he heard Koz "_be nicer to Tara for bringing her friend by the club". _Before he even realized it his head snapped toward Koz's direction hearing that his hopeful fuck partner of the night was non other than Olivia. Olivia Parker, the very same woman that he himself had followed down the hallway, backed her up against the wall and kissed her. This was the same woman who he found himself having a conversation with at the diner this week, the same woman he somehow always ran into and the same woman he didn't talk to this morning, but kissed this evening only to leave her standing alone in the club hallway. And now Koz was headed back to the clubhouse hoping to fuck her. Following behind Koz down the highway he found himself curious to know if Koz would be successful in bedding the brunette he himself was just kissing in the clubhouse hallway. Olivia Parker didn't appear to be the type of woman who would fall for some lame ass lines from a biker but he never expected her to kiss him back the way she had either. It was still unnerving to himself that he found himself thinking about her as often as he did. _"Definitely the lack of pussy lately" _he thought as he continued the thirty minute drive back.

"We have to start watching Zobelle. We can't take him out blindly not knowing who all we're up against." Clay said puffing on his cigar. "We need to know exactly who all works for him."

"We can't afford to fuck this up. I think I know a way to watch his store and see who comes and goes. Not sure you'll like it though." commented Jax.

"What's your plan?"

"We can do surveillance from across the street. Elliott's building has a perfect view of Zobelle's store, and we can use the top floor unit. Olivia's unit is the perfect location to keep track of his dealings."

"Not so sure about bringing an outsider into this, Jax. I know she's Tara's friend, but we don't know this woman."

"I trust Tara. She wouldn't bring someone around that she felt would hurt the club and Elliott wouldn't have brought her in this land deal if he didn't trust her. I don't see another way. We can have the two prospects reporting back to us. Have them go in as painters or shit. They'll blend right in. I get it's a gamble going this route, but I don't see any other options.

"You honestly think she'd want those two fuckers at her place? I highly doubt it."

"All we can do is reach out. I'll talk with her tomorrow. We have to end Zobelle before he does anymore damage in Charming."

Taking the cigar out of his mouth "I'll go with you to meet the tartlet. See where she stands in this." Clay smirked at Jax. "Boys, I'm out and I'm calling it a night."

Clay made his way outside over to his bike when he saw Koz and Happy ride up. "Everything okay?" he asked buckling his helmet.

"Yeah, we're good." Koz said climbing off his bike. "Now I'm going take my ass inside and get to know that sexy ass brunette. She what that bitch is like on her knees."

"Hate to deflate your dick son, but the lovely Olivia has already left." Clay said laughing at the frown on Koz's face. "Better rekindle that "special" relationship with your hands."

_Relieved._ That was the thought currently going through Happy's mind. Since Koz voiced his intentions of wanting to fuck Olivia, he couldn't help but know that it was a very real possibility. Koz had a way with women. His reputation as the lady's man of SAMCRO and Tacoma was legendary. Hap had witnessed first hand his ability to bed just about every sweet butt and croweater at any clubhouse but he also had seen him fuck and forget the "good" girl looking for a one nighter with the "bad boy". Hap's irritation right now was why did he care if his brother fucked her? He had no claim to her, hell he barely even knew her. He wouldn't deny he thought she was hot as hell and given the opportunity he would fuck her himself. Women were commonly shared in the MC world with the exceptions of old ladies, so why was it nagging him that his brother wanted Olivia? "_Nah…bitch is a bitch"_ he reasoned as he walked into the clubhouse. Giving his standard nod to his brothers, he headed down the hall to his dorm. Unlocking his door, he found himself turning his head down the hall to the spot he left her in. He walked in his room, put his cut on the chair, took his clothes off and climbed into bed. Taking a deep breath he put his left arm behind his head and closed his eyes. Immediately appearing were two vibrant green eyes staring back at him…..full lips moving in sync with his as two tongues perfectly intertwined with each other. He could still feel her hands slowly moving across his chest, her hand moving to the back of his neck. He remembered feeling her move into to him and the soft moan that escaped her lips…..just as his damn phone rang. Koz the fuckin' cock blocker. Had he not called asking Hap to come up to the warehouse would he have pulled Olivia into his room and fucked her senseless? He would never know the answer to that question. Olivia Parker was no sweet butt or crow eater, but the complete opposite of the women he would target to scratch any itch he would have. He vowed earlier today he would have no more contact with the brunette but that thought was shot to hell earlier tonight when _he _followed her down the hall and kissed her. _"Damn it" _thought Happy as he felt sleep creeping up on him _"I've got to get this bitch out of my head"._

"_I'm going to kill Tara" _was the only thought in Olivia's extremely hung over head. Not yet brave enough to come out from under her down comforter, she silently prayed that she'd only have to deal with a pounding headache. Having to throw up would only make her sicker. She could handle a horrible headache as long as she didn't throw up. Peeking out from under the covers, she grabbed her phone noticing it was 8am and checking for any texts. Only one.

"_I'll handle everything up at the site so you can take it easy today. Heard you found a new friend in tequila." Elliott_

"_Oh, thank you god!" _she said a little to loudly. "_Oh, that hurt!" _Olivia quietly said holding her throbbing head. Realizing that the Advil bottle was not going to walk itself into her bedroom, open and pop three pills in her mouth, she slowly crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she then pushed the dimmer switch for the light above the shower. Bright light was not her friend this morning, definitely the darker the better. Grabbing a water from the refrigerator, she walked back to the bathroom, took some much needed headache medicine and stepped into a hot, steaming shower.

Forty five minutes later, she stepped out of the shower somewhat feeling like her normal self. The headache medicine was slowly stopping the pounding in her head. Knowing she didn't have to go to the jobsite today and she didn't have any appointments with clients, Olivia could get caught up on planning the open house event for the community.

If there was one thing Gemma Teller couldn't stand, it would have to be an ass kisser. Sitting here at her bi-weekly Chamber of Commerce meeting, she felt totally surrounded by snotty rich fake bitches and uptight business men who all seemed to look down their noses at her. To them she was nothing, just the wife of a less than upstanding auto mechanic who also was the president of the local motorcycle club. To be honest, she was the wife of an auto mechanic who was SAMCRO's president but she was also the woman who had raised thousands of dollars for Charming, put together countless charity events and actually did her part to help keep this small town thriving. And now the room full of Charming's best brown nosers were looking to her to ensure this year's biggest charity function was a hit.

"I simply don't understand why anyone thinks a date auction will raise enough money to fund the arts project." spoke the always snooty Liz Ashford. "A silent auction has always brought in enough money to cover the project."

"Yes, it's always brought in "enough" money to cover the project, but we need a lot more than just "enough" money to cover the arts project but also doing the revitalization of the rose gardens." Gemma said looking directly toward Liz. "Bringing in something new will help ensure new donations and get more involvement from the community."

"With the event only a month away, we need to put this to a vote. All in favor of the charity date auction, say "I", said the reluctant Liz. To her disappointment, everyone except herself voted in favor of Gemma's idea. "Well, Gemma, I hope your event's a success or we'll be looking for Teller Morrow Automotive to make up the difference. Best of luck to you."

"Don't you worry your sweet little head about the event. I've never failed to meet the goal we've needed." Gemma confidently spoke wishing she could slap the shit out of the woman.

"I can only hope that this event will be of the same level of class and dignity as our prior events." Liz said as she adjusted her tailored suit jacket and walked off.

_Bitch._ Gemma picked up her purse, giving the snotty woman one last glare before walking outside to her car.

_God bless who ever invented sunglasses _thought Olivia as she drove toward the office. With her headache subsiding she wanted to get to the office and start back planning the community open house. Pulling into the parking lot, she heard her phone beep with a next text.

_Tristan's with me. Going on coffee run. Be back in a few. C_

Walking into the Oswald Homes, Inc., she grabbed her mail and went into her office. Noticing Tristan's art book on her desk, she opened it wanting to see what new drawings Tristan had come up with for their model home project. Flipping through the pages, she smiled at seeing the hard work and effort the young girl was putting into her designs. Turning the page, Olivia froze. She picked the art book up and brought it closer to her. _What the hell is this _was the thought screaming through her head. Looking up toward the office door she looked back down to the page. _Why is this in Tristan's art book?_ Still unable to reason why these drawings would be in Tristan's book, she couldn't tear her eyes away. The first drawing was of a man's arm with a tattoo of a large knife covered in blood. The next page showed a man's muscular chest with a large black swastika but it was the next page that caused her to feel as if she had stopped breathing. It was a drawing of a man with an almost shaved head and the most evil eyes she had ever seen. _"Why does she have these drawings?" _Olivia said out loud. Looking back down at the drawing of the man she couldn't help but feel like she had seen this man before. Her mind was on overdrive. Why would Tristan have drawings like these? Did she draw them herself? She sat down at her desk dumbfounded at what she had just found. Getting her focus back she looked directly over at her copier. Quickly getting up she almost ran over to make copies of what she had just found. A slight sense of guilt washed over her as the last page was copied. For whatever reason Tristan had these drawings in her possession, Olivia truly didn't want to invade her privacy but her gut instinct was telling her there was something wrong with what she had found. Now she just needed to find out why Tristan had these drawings and what they meant. Ever since she had moved to Charming, Olivia and Tristan had bonded like an older sister/younger sister relationship. In her pre-move conversations with Elliott and Tara, Olivia had unfortunately learned the horrific details of the young girls attack. Tristan completely shut down and refused to talk about what had happened to her or provide any details of who had attacked her. Her doctor had advised Elliott that pushing Tristan to relive her attack could do more damage than good, and she could possibly not recover. Thinking about the details of Tristan's attack brought back the horrible memories of the day she found Tara brutally raped and tied to her bed. She had watched Tara completely shut down and almost give up only to find the strength she needed to put her rape behind her and reclaim her life. Picking the last copy up from the copier, she heard the bell from the front door ring. Quickly putting the copies in her purse and placing Tristan's art book on the conference table, she made her way to the lobby.

"Can I help…Tig, what brings you by?" Olivia asked noticing he was carrying a bag of food.

"Lunch with Tristan. She here?" he asked noticing Olivia was somewhat confused. "We have a weekly lunch date."

"Oh. She should be back any minute now. She went with Christy on a coffee run."

"How ya feeling this morning?" he asked remembering how drunk she and Tara were last night.

Softly laughing "I've had better mornings. Haven't been that drunk In a very long time. I'm normally more controlled with my alcohol consumption. I'm completely blaming Tara for last night."

"Nothing to be ashamed of darling. Was cool seeing Doc let loose like that. Not bad seeing you slam back a few too. Looks good on you."

"Yeah, it was fun to forget about everything, but I've got to stay focused on this project. Elliott's got too much invested for this project to fail." Olivia said noticing Tig's patch on his cut. Her mind floated back to the patch on Happy's cut. _Unholy One._ Her mind then took her back to that hallway and her kissing him…..NO, him kissing her. She just kissed back and didn't stop it.

"Something wrong?" asked Tig noticing Olivia seemed to now be preoccupied.

"What? Oh no, nothing's wrong. Just have a lot on my mind." Olivia said silently cursing herself for again thinking, no lusting after a certain bald biker who left her standing alone.

"See, if you hang out with us more, you wouldn't be distracted with work." smirked Tig wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Laughing at the remark "I have a feeling I'd be too distracted." Hearing the door open she turned to see Christy and Tristan walk in.

"Hi Uncle Tig." Tristan said walking up and hugging the somewhat scary looking outlaw biker.

"Howya doin' kid?"

"Good. I'm hungry. Let's eat." Tristan said grinning at Tig. Olivia smiled watching the odd pair walk to the back conference room to have lunch together.

"I know, it's very odd, but ever since her attack the two of them have formed this bond. Who would have thought a ruthless biker could be so sweet to an almost broken child." said Christy realizing that Olivia was not believing what she had just seen.

"Yeah. I don't know. It's the people you're you would never think being the ones who surprise you the most." Olivia stated walking back toward her office. Settling into her chair, she rolled her eyes at her to-do list.

"Runs keep goin' this easy we can have the prospects handle em'." Koz said with a mouth full of his cheeseburger. "You goin' eat those?" he asked pointing to Happy's fries.

Shaking his head, Happy turned looking toward the parking lot of the diner. He really did love his brother but some days he had to fight the urge to put a bullet in his head to shut him up. Koz could ramble about anything and usually did.

"This deal's too important for those dip shit prospects to fuck up." Happy commented finishing his coffee. "Club can't afford this deal not to work out."

"I know man. Just think with how easy these runs are goin' we could be workin' on other projects." Koz said finishing his burger.

Looking at Koz like he'd grown four heads "Fucker, like you got anything else goin' on." Turning his head back toward the parking lot, he felt his heart stop and his stomach drop to his feet. Pulling in was a black Volvo SUV. Maintaining his unreadable face, he watched as the driver exited the vehicle…definitely not who he thought it was or was it "hoped it was". "_Fuck_" he screamed silently in his head. He turned back toward Koz, pulled out his wallet and threw some bills onto the table.

"Lets go." he said standing up from the table and walking out the door to his bike.

In all his years of owning the diner, Ralph had learned how to read his customers. Most of them at some point or another felt the urge to confide in the sixty-something diner owner as they would their favorite bartender. For at least ten years now, members of SAMCRO frequented his establishment a few times each week. At first he was hesitant on an outlaw biker club being regulars fearing they would scare off customers, but he had never had a problem with any of the guys. Tig is the boisterous one, Chibs, the charmer, Jax, the golden child, Bobby, the thinker, Opie, the quiet one, Koz, the constant bullshitter, Juice, the tech geek and Happy, the silent, lethal one. In all the times the guys would come in Ralph couldn't help but notice the bald biker. Always sat so he could see everything going on, never spoke unless spoken to and was surprisingly respectful to Helen. The rare occasion he heard Happy talk, he picked up on the fact that his mom was battling cancer, he feared nothing and never showed any emotion or reaction to anything. Sitting there today going over the books, he noticed how Happy kept looking to the parking lot while listening to Koz ramble on about nothing. Normally that wouldn't cause Ralph to notice but ever since he had witnessed Happy's hour long conversation with Olivia Parker he started paying extra attention to the "_Unholy One"._ He was still shocked to have witnessed such a rare event. He had watched yesterday as the brunette sat down at his table while Happy remained silent just staring at her. He knew she was embarrassed but he thought she hid it well as she politely got up and left. He watched as the biker realized he didn't even speak to her and then noticed the biker intently watching the young woman leave the diner. Now just fifteen minutes ago, he happened to look over to Happy and see his initial reaction when he saw the black SUV pull into the parking lot. He saw the look on the biker's face when the woman who stepped out of the Volvo looked nothing like the stunning brunette. Ralph may be "old" to some people but he knew that look. _Disappointment._ Had he not witnessed the recent interaction himself between the biker and the beauty, he wouldn't believe it either. "_That man is hooked."_ Ralph said taking a bite of his club sandwich.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tacoma, Washington….same day_

"_This is not happening_" thought the blond now sitting on the bathroom floor of her small studio apartment. Looking down at the positive sign on the stick, Stacey closed her eyes leaning her head back against the bathroom door. _Pregnant_. Tossing the EPT stick in the trash can she picked herself up off the floor and walked into her bedroom.

"Not going to worry about this tonight. Need to be on my game at the clubhouse." the blond said out loud. Now was not the time to lose focus on the headway she had made at the Tacoma clubhouse. She had recently become a "favorite" with several of the guys and knew if she put in the "work" eventually she'd become someone's old lady. A pregnancy was not going to ruin what she had spent the last three years working toward. She had a goal….to become an old lady before she turned twenty eight. That gave her two more years but she prayed it wouldn't take that long. Stripping out of her clothes, she got in the shower to start preparing herself to be irresistible.

******* _ Charming ******_

Having successfully made a dent in her to-do list, Olivia sat back in her office chair, closing her eyes and enjoying a moment of peace and quiet. _Knock Knock_

"Come in" she said turning her chair to the front of her desk. "Hi Mark."

"Hi. Off to show property to Mr. Weston and my key pad is no where to be found. Is there an extra one here?"

"Let me check. I'd let you use mine but it's at the loft." Finding an extra one at the front desk, she walks back into her office. "Here you go. How many properties is he wanting to see?"

"Four. Hopefully he'll be ready to write an offer after today. He did ask me if you would possibly change your mind about doing his decorating. I told him you weren't taking on any new clients."

"No, I'm not. Construction should be starting within the next week or two and I've got to be completely focused." she stated sitting back down. Hearing her phone she reached across her desk to check the text.

"Listen, thanks for the loaner." Mark said starting to walk out of the office.

"Anytime. Good luck, hope you write a contract." Looking down at her phone she frowned. _"I knew it was too good to be true" _thought the brunette.

"_Found some stuff I know you'll want. Package should be to you Friday. Signature required. Miss you &…I love you"_

"Ugh" was all she said as she dropped her phone back down on her desk. Not giving another thought to her latest text from the ex, she refocused on finding a caterer for upcoming community open house. Flipping through the six different proposals that had been emailed to her she heard her phone beep again.

"Can you come by the house at 5. Jax needs to talk to you." T

"Oh, what have I done now" Olivia said out load reading the text from Tara again. She had been in Charming for less than a month and was being summoned again by SAMCRO. "Sure, I'll stop by on my way home." Olivia typed sending a quick text back to her friend. Hearing someone walking down the hall, she was surprised to see Elliott walk in.

"Didn't expect you to be in today. Everything okay at the site?" Olivia asked curious as to why Elliott was in the office.

"Still on track. Promised Tristan we'd go for Chinese tonight. What's your plan for the evening?"

"Well, nothing until about three minutes ago. Jax needs to talk to me about something, so I'm stopping by their house on the way home." stated Olivia looking just as surprised as Elliott.

"Any idea what's it about?"

"Have no idea. Should I be worried this is the second time I'm being "summoned" to meet with SAMCRO?"

"Nah. Look, I know they can be somewhat intimidating, intrusive and overbearing on a good day, but I have no doubt they'll look out for you." Elliott said hoping to ease his associates mind. "See what Jax wants and if you're not comfortable or unsure about whatever it is, let me know and I'll talk to him."

"I will. By the way, I have to ask you something." Olivia said now grinning.

"What?"

"Tristan and Uncle Tig?"

Smiling and shaking his head "I know. It totally shocked me too."

"How did that two-some come about? I mean, Tig?"

"I know, but after her attack the guys came by the house to check on her and he all but freaked out over a doll in her room and it made her laugh. She hadn't uttered a sound since we found her and he got her to laugh. He confessed to her that dolls freaked him out and she told him about her fear of snakes. After that he brought her favorite lunch to her and that began their weekly lunch dates. As weird as it may seem, Tig calms her enough for her to have some normalcy and as strange as he can be, he's been nothing but great for her and I'm grateful to him for it.

"Wow, I was totally blown away at the two of them interacting with each other. She's completely at ease with him. It's really amazing to see."

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone though. He doesn't want the other guys to know that he has a true soft spot for Tristan. Wants his bad-ass reputation to remain intact."

"Wouldn't dare dream of outing his alter-ego. Secret is safe with me. Well, I better be going. Enjoy your dinner and tell Tristan hello for me." Olivia said grabbing her purse and walking out of her office with Elliott.

"Let me know if tonight doesn't go well." said Elliott giving the brunette a reassuring hug.

Making her way over to Tara's, she climbed out of her SUV and made her way to the front door. Pushing the doorbell, she stood and waited.

"Hi." Tara said stepping aside for Olivia to walk in. "Jax and Clay should be here shortly."

"Jax and Clay? Tara, what's going on? Why is Jax and Clay needing to talk to me?" Olivia asked on edge as to why the President and VP of SAMCRO wanted to talk to her.

"Honestly, I don't know. Jax just said they needed to talk to you about something." Tara said picking Abel up. "Just breathe. Let me go put him down and I'll be right back."

Walking back into the living room, Tara saw Olivia staring at Abel's first official photo. "He was so little." Olivia commented looking at the tiny baby four weeks after his birth.

"Yeah, looking at him now you'd never know he ever had problems." beamed the proud mother. "Let's go in the kitchen. I made sweet tea for you."

"See, this is why I adore you." laughed Olivia at her best friends gesture.

The two women were in the middle of deciding whose fault it was that they both drank too much the previous night when Jax and Clay walked in.

"Hey babe." Jax said walking over kissing Tara on the lips. "Olivia how are ya?"

"Good. How about yourself?" asked the brunette. "Clay it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too" said Clay pulling out the chair across from Olivia. "We appreciate you meeting us on short notice."

"It's fine. What do you need to talk to me about?" Olivia asked genuinely curious why Clay and Jax wanted to talk to her.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll be needing to use your loft for recon on Zobelle. I'll be sending over two prospects posing as painters so they can get some information we need." Clay bluntly stated to the brunette.

"Wait. You're doing what?" Olivia said truly thinking she was hearing things.

"Olivia, we need to find out who all Zobelle has working with him and your loft is the perfect location for us to see who comes and goes without being out in public." Jax calmly said hoping to not sound quite as demanding as Clay.

"I thought that's what you said. I'm not going to pry into your business but"

"Then don't." Clay said leaning his arm on the table. "The two prospects understand they need to stay out of your way and they will, so you want have to worry about anything."

"I'm sorry, but you're asking me to just open my home so SAMRCO can get information on Ethan Zobelle?" Olivia asked looking directly at Jax and Clay.

"Darlin, I'm not asking. Zobelle has to be dealt with and we need to know who all works for him. Like I said, you won't be displaced. If need be, I'll call Elliott and explain it to him. Remember, you're living in his property." Clay said smirking at the brunette.

Looking at Jax for some kind of explanation to which she got nothing she turns to Clay. "Why did you even ask me to meet you to "discuss" this when obviously I don't get a choice?" Standing up from her chair, she turns and starts to head for the front door. "Tara, I'll talk to you later." Walking out to her car, Olivia could have spit nails she was so pissed. Who the hell did Clay Morrow think he was telling her he was going to use her home for recon? Oh wait, Elliott's loft. And Jax, he just sat there. "What the hell" she thought as she backed out of the driveway and headed home.

Smiling his sinister smile, Clay got up from the table, kissing Tara on top of her head as he walked to front door. "Jax, call everyone. Need to be at the table at seven sharp."

Waiting until she knew Clay was outside she turned to face Jax.

"Don't start Tara." was all Jax said after seeing the look on her face.

"Don't start? Are you kidding me, Jax? I get that you need info on Zobelle but you just sat there while he ambushed her." a livid Tara said trying to keep her voice down so Abel didn't wake up.

"Look, we don't have any other options. Her loft has the best vantage point of getting info on who we're going up against. I'm sure you can help her understand." Jax said walking over to Tara.

"Help her understand? Jax, she was just told that two people who she doesn't know will be in her home starting tomorrow and for who knows how long. Don't ask me to try and smooth this over with her. You just let Clay treat her no better than some hang around at the club. You want this smoothed over, do it your damn self." Tara said walking past Jax toward the hall.

"Tara, babe, where are you goin'?"

"For a walk. Abel's asleep." Pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, she started down the sidewalk to clear her head. "_Damn it Jax"._

"_Yeah, this went well."_ was his thought as he walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. Pulling out his phone, he called Bobby to get everyone back at the club for church at seven.

Still reeling from how Clay simply told her that SAMCRO would be using her home at their leisure for Zobelle recon, she knew she had to let off some steam or she'd explode. Changing into a pair of short running shorts and tank top, she laced up her tennis shoes grabbed her keys and sunglasses and walked out the door. Walking out of her building she headed across the street to the park. In Chicago to relieve stress, walking did the trick. She only prayed it would do that now. She knew moving to a new town was going to have issues she'd have to overcome, but she never imagined within two weeks of moving here, she'd be told by the President of an outlaw biker club that her home would be under their use for the upcoming future, regardless if she approved or not. Making her way over to the walking trail, she pushed the last hour out of her head and started walking.

Gemma Teller was grateful to finally be off the phone. Between the steady flow of repair orders for the garage and convincing the "elite" singles of Charming to participate in the first ever charity date auction this town has ever had, she was more than ready to end this day. Hearing the roar of bikes her head automatically rose to look out the window, seeing Clay and Jax park their bikes. Standing up, she walked outside.

"Hey baby." Gemma said walking over to her husband. "Rough day?"

Briefly kissing his wife on her lips, "Nah, need to make some calls and we've got church at seven."

"Church? Something wrong?"

"Not at all. Goin to finally put Zobelle down before too much longer. Be home later." With nothing else said he walked away from her and toward the clubhouse. Turning she noticed Jax talking to Bobby so she walked over.

"Hey. I'll make dinner tonight. Tell Tara to come over about six and the four of us can eat after church." Gemma said noticing Jax looked pissed about something. "Jax, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, ma. Need to talk with Clay before church." he said just before kissing her on the cheek and walking to the clubhouse.

"Nothings wrong my ass." Gemma said her instinct telling her something was off. Now she just needed to find out what it was. Walking back to the office she grabbed her purse and headed towards the house.

Walking into the clubhouse, Jax noticed Opie sitting at the bar. "Where's everyone?" Jax asked reaching for the beer the prospect just placed in front of him.

"Bobby's in back, Tig and Chibs are on the way back from the second run, Juice is at the warehouse and Hap's in his dorm." You al'right?" Opie asked noticing Jax seem pissed about something.

"Yeah. Got a plan to take Zobelle down. Goin put it to vote shortly. Things good with you?"

"Guess so. Kids still trying to adjust to Lyla living with us. She's trying but I don't know if the kids will ever accept her. Not sure man."

"You thinking of backing out?" Jax asked seriously thinking his best friend was about to run from his own wedding.

"I honestly don't know."

"Op, the wedding is next Friday. If this isn't what you want you need to end it now. Lyla's been good to you and the kids. You owe her that."

"Fuck, Jax. I know that."

"Look, I'm not telling you what to do but you need to make up your mind soon. I don't need you distracted right now." Jax said gripping his brothers shoulder. "I know you've never gotten over losing Donna, but don't throw Lyla away over memories. You may not get her back." Hearing the door open Jax turned seeing Tig and Chibs walk through the door.

"Runs are all set for tomorrow. Where's Clay"? asked Tig nodding to the prospect to get him a beer.

"Church. Be at the table in ten." Jax said making his way to talk with Clay before church. While he understood the urgent need to get Zobelle handled as soon as possible, he felt Clay's approach with Olivia went way wrong. The brunette had agreed to help the club, actually didn't have a choice. Although he didn't know her that well, he could tell by her almost too calm reaction that she was not at all happy about it. He knew that scary calmness…Tara had the same reaction when she was forced into something. Sitting down in his VP chair, Jax just looked over at Clay.

"Don't start with me Jax." Clay said knowing his step-son was about to critique his talk with the tartlet. "Zobelle is going to be handled and I don't give a fuck who gets pissed off over how we handled it."

"I get we need Zobelle gone. Not questioning that, but handling Olivia the way you did won't go over well with Elliott and that's a connection the club can't afford to lose."

"Don't worry about Elliott. He want let some bitch come between us." Clay said looking over to the door seeing the guys walk in. Once everyone was seated he sat back in his chair.

"Before we get started, Bobby how we doin' on funds?"

"We're balanced. Should have the first installment from Laroy tomorrow and will be covered for at least the next three months. Hap's getting it on the first run." Bobby said sipping his coffee looking over to Happy who just nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow's runs are all set and ready. Hap and I are doing the northern runs with Chibs and Juice doing the southern route. "

"Where's Koz?" Jax asked wondering why Tig was doing the morning run.

"Slade called. Needed him back. Be back next week." said Chibs.

"Good to know the runs are working. The club needs this deal with Laroy. Cash flow won't be a problem as long as things continue. Now to more pressing matters. Zobelle." Clay spoke getting everyone's immediate attention. "The racist fucker has been in Charming way too long now and it's time he's removed. We've arranged for a prime recon spot to get intel on who's working for him and get his routine."

"What's the plan?" Opie asked.

"Sending the prospects in as painters." Jax said.

"How the hell are the prospects going to get intel on Zobelle?" Juice asked earning glares from Chibs, Tig and Happy.

"Dickhead, we're getting to that." Clay said sternly not at all liking being questioned. "We've worked out an arrangement to have access to a unit in Elliott's loft building. The prospects will go in as painters and be able to film everyone coming and going from Zobelle's during the day and evenings."

"Elliott okay with us using his building?" Chibs asked knowing that although Elliott was a great friend of the club, he was firm in not wanting his business to have any connection to SAMCRO.

"Didn't ask him." Clay smirked puffing on his cigar. "Going to be using the lovely Olivia's loft."

As soon as he said Olivia's name, Tig noticed that Happy shifted in his chair. Not that it was all that noticeable, but Happy always sat completely still and unreadable during church. Turning his attention back toward Clay "She know what we're doing?"

"Told her we needed intel on Zobelle. Elliott's informed her all about the bastard and that he's involved somehow in Tristan's attack." Jax said looking around the table at everyone.

"And she's okay with us using her place all day long?" Chibs asked looking over to Juice and Jax.

"Didn't give the bitch an option." Clay said looking directly at Jax.

Everyone at the table was completely silent. Clay was always a hard ass man, always doing what had to be done to protect the club. The moment the words "didn't give the bitch an option" left Clay's mouth, Tig again noticed Happy shifted in his seat and clinched his fists that were resting on his thighs. "Okay that's not normal" Tig thought as he continued to look down twisting the ring on his finger. He'd known Happy for a long time, had been beside him in numerous shoot outs and been his partner in crime in some utterly gruesome "jobs" but never had he witnessed with his own eyes Happy move an inch during church. Something was definitely off.

"How's this goin' work?" asked Chibs wanting the details, still not sold on the prospects gathering intel on Zobelle.

"Johnny and Reed are low profile with the club, no outsiders know their connection to SAMCRO, have no visible tats and can blend in as painters. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks to learn who all he has working for him. As far as anyone else in the building, they're on a painting job. All the exterior windows have a privacy tent so that you can't see into any of the units even at night with the lights on. It's the perfect location." Jax said explaining to everyone how it was going to work. "This is the best option we have."

"Once we get what we need, we move on Zobelle immediately. Hap, I need you to remain out of sight. Don't want Zobelle to know what's about to hit him. Anyone object?" Looking around the table, everyone was in agreement. "Let's call it a night, boys" slamming his gavel, Clay stood up walking out of church heading for the bar. Everyone filed out of the room with Tig and Happy being the last two.

"Brother, you alright?" Tig asked, knowing it was a stupid question. And like he expected, he didn't get a response, just Happy's standard nod.

Grabbing a beer, Clay made his way over to Juice. "Need you to pull some intel on Ms. Parker. No one needs to know this either. Got it?" Clay asked making sure his Juice understood that he needed to keep his mouth shut. "I want to know everything about her." he said quietly before walking away. Grabbing his laptop off the bar, the SAMCRO intel officer made his way back to his dorm for some privacy.

Starting to feel her legs were going to give out, she made her way back across the street and into her loft. Walking at helped rid her of some of her angry having been told earlier that her home, regardless of her feelings, was to be used to gather information on Ethan Zobelle. Feeling her anger start to rise again, she turned on the water to start a very long, hot bath. Walking to the kitchen, she made sure the door was securely locked, poured a large glass of wine and made her way back to her room. Putting her clothes in the hamper she washed and moisturized her face. Turning toward the tub, she checked her phone, replying to Tara's text saying she'd speak with her sometime tomorrow then turned her phone onto vibrate. Stepping into the steaming hot bath, she settled in resting her head against the soft pillow. Taking an extra long sip of her merlot, she closed her eyes determined to not allow Clay Morrow to piss her off anymore than he already had. Tara had warned her that Clay did whatever he had to for the club regardless of who he had to step over to do it. Had his approach been more tactful, she wouldn't have been angry about her loft being used. But he had to throw his weight at her, not giving a damn whether she cared or not. She did care though. In the weeks leading up to her move to Charming, Olivia and Elliott had several detailed conversations of his belief that Ethan Zobelle was involved in someway with Tristan's rape. That was reason enough for her to allow SAMCRO to keep tabs on the racist bastard. Clay Morrow didn't have to be a bastard to get her to agree to it. Olivia would do anything to help find the monster who had hurt Tristan.


	13. Chapter 13

**** _Thursday _****

To say that she was a little cranky this morning was an understatement. Having woke up at 6:00am without the assistance of her alarm clock after alternating between tossing and turning in the bed and staring at her ceiling all night, the last thing Olivia wanted to deal with this morning was an overzealous, flirty EPA agent on top of knowing that two men she didn't even know would be in her loft today gathering info on Ethan Zobelle. _This should be fun_ thought Olivia as she made her way to the jobsite.

"Miss Parker, it is Miss, isn't it?" asked Todd Samuels, California EPA Field Agent.

"Yes, it's Miss. As you can see, all permits are in order and we have implemented all eco-green conditions to make our community qualified for the E-Friendly rating."

"It does appear that everything is in order. I'll submit the documents once I get back to my office. Why don't I call you when I have everything processed and I can answer any questions you may have over dinner tomorrow night?"

_Oh, he's trying to be smooth…._"You've done such a great job explaining everything during this process, that I actually don't have any questions. Here's my business card. I know you're extremely busy and I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your time." Olivia stated nicely hoping Mr. Samuels caught on. While the flirty EPA agent was attractive, he didn't cause her stomach to flip…_not like a certain tall, tan, tattooed, extremely silent biker….."Damn it!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

Suddenly realizing she had said that out loud she quickly recovered. "I'm sorry. I just remembered an email I need to get sent before lunch." Olivia said hoping she was convincing. "Thank you for helping us with this process. We really appreciate everything you've done to expedite the paperwork. I'll be looking for your email." Olivia said making her way back over toward the vehicles.

Realizing his flirting was getting him no where he settled on watching the stunning brunette walk ahead of him and being able to look at her ass. Opening his car door, he put the paperwork in the back seat. "I should be able to have the package to you by end of business tomorrow." the dejected man said. "Have a nice afternoon, Miss Parker."

"Thank you. I hope you do as well." smiled Olivia silently thanking that this meeting was now over. Walking over to her car, she quickly checked for missed messages.

"Olivia, you know what time Elliott will be here?" asked Michael.

"He should be here around one. He had a parent-teacher conference this morning and was coming up after that."

"Okay. Surprised to see you here so early this morning. Didn't think you wanted to deal with Mr. Samuels?" Michael said grinning at his co-worker.

"Oh, I had no intention of dealing with him but he emailed me late yesterday saying that this morning was his only available time unless we wanted to wait three weeks."

"Well, at least that's handled. You staying up here today?"

"No, I need to get back to the office. The invitation proof should be available later today and I'm anxious to get it approved and sent back so the invitations can be ready next week. With the event just over a month away, I still have a lot left to do."

"'We're on schedule here. Finalizing the roads this week. Corners are marked on the lots in phase one. Thinking we'll start construction on the model by middle of next week."

"Michael, that is music to my ears. The sooner we can get construction started the better. Gosh, I better be getting back to the office. Let me know if you need me to bring anything up tomorrow." Olivia said walking over to her SUV.

"Drive safely."

With the sunroof open and Lady Gaga playing on the radio, Olivia was enjoying her peaceful ride back to Charming. Approaching Ralphs' Diner she caught herself scanning the parking lot for bikes. She'd be lying to herself if she denied wanting to see a certain biker, but she was determined to not let her newly found lust for an outlaw distract her anymore. Refocusing on the road ahead of her, she silently praised herself for maintaining her self control while at the same time she felt a tinge of disappointment.

He had been up all night working on Clay's "project" and had found nothing. Olivia Parker had no record, no unpaid parking ticket, nothing. Her printout off the _unmentionable _website was only one page….Clay was not going to be happy. Not that he ever would question his President, but Juice himself couldn't reason why Clay wanted a full-scale background check on the hot brunette. Always the dedicated intel-soldier, he grabbed the report and headed out of his room to find Clay.

"Juicy boy, you finally decide to grace us with your presence?" Chibs asked finishing his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Clay?" Juice asked looking between Chibs and Bobby.

"He's in the office." said Bobby, eyes looking over the rim of his glasses.

"Thanks." Juice said making his way to the garage office. Looking in the window he saw Clay sitting down, reading the paper with his feet propped up.

_Knock Knock…._

Looking up from his paper, Clay motioned for Juice to come in. "You been working on our project?"

"Uh, yeah. Was up all night. Searched the DMV database, Illinois and Georgia court system and found nothing."

"Nothing? What the fuck you mean _nothing_?" Clay said already aggravated at his intel officer. "I asked you to find everything on the bitch and you're telling me you found nothing?"

"I also hacked into homeland security with an untraceable router and found nothing. Clay, she's got the cleanest record I've ever seen. She has no record." Juice stated hoping his president would ease off Olivia.

"Juice, no one is that clean. I want to know everything about this woman and I mean everything. I don't give a damn what you have to do, just do it!" and with that, Clay stood up from his chair folding the single page report into his pocket and walked outside.

"That went well." Shaking his head he walked back into the clubhouse heading straight to his dorm. To appease Clay, he had to find something on Olivia cause he sure as hell didn't want to face Clay's wrath if he didn't.

Deciding to eat lunch before going into the office, Olivia made her way to the Main Street Diner, finding a quiet booth in the corner. Enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant, she started checking her email while she waited on her vegetable plate. "Lunch by yourself today?" asked Lyla

Somewhat startled, Olivia slightly jumped in her seat. "Uh, yeah. How are you Lyla?"

"Not bad. Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, it's fine." smiled the brunette. "I'd love the company. How's your day been so far?"

"Not bad. Just out running some errands. What about you?"

"Had a meeting earlier at the jobsite and plan on going in the office for a few hours. Nothing too exciting. How's the wedding plans going?" Olivia asked picking up her iced tea. She immediately noticed that Lyla eyes shut and she turned her head toward the parking lot. "Lyla, are you okay?"

Fighting her tears, the blond took a deep breath and faced her lunch companion. "I'm okay I guess. Actually, I don't know anymore."

Reaching her hand across the table to offer some support, "We don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable. I know we don't know each other very well." Olivia stated giving an understanding smile.

"No, it's not that, I just don't know where to start." said the bride to-be quietly. "I'm not sure there's going to be a wedding."

"Why do you think that? You were so excited about the wedding the other night at dinner."

"I know, but I'm starting to think that Opie really doesn't want this and I can't be the only one to want this marriage.

"Has something happened? The few times I've been around you two, he seems to be happy with you."

With tears in her eyes, she tries her best to hold them back. "I know he cares about me, but he's just going through the motions with us. I'm not sure if you know or not but his first wife Donna was killed about a year ago in a car wreck and he's never gotten over it. I knew all this when we got together and I honestly wasn't looking for anything more than just having fun, but he kept coming around and pursuing me and I ended up falling in love with him. He proposed a few months ago and we've been somewhat living together since then. I think his kids hate me, but I swear I'm not trying to replace their mom."

"I doubt anyone would even think that Lyla."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. If you ask anyone of the women around the club, I'm just the former stripper who's hell bent on becoming an old lady."

"Tara and Gemma think that?" questioned Olivia.

"No, I know that Tara doesn't think that now. We weren't exactly close when I first met Opie but she's been great to me now that we've gotten to know each other. Gemma, well let's just say that no woman can live up to her expectations. She's been better lately, but I'm always so damn nervous around her."

"Yeah, I'm with you on the nervous part. From what I've learned from Tara, she's definitely a force to be reckoned with. Did she get along with Donna?"

"Not really, but Donna hated the club. Didn't want Opie in it so she constantly butted heads with about everyone." Lyla said sipping on her hot tea.

"Not trying to pry or anything but hasn't Opie been in the club as long as Jax has?"

"Yep. Didn't matter. She wanted him out and he wanted to stay. Needless to say it caused major problems for them. When she died in the accident, his guilt went through the roof."

"I can see how that would cause problems in a marriage. Do you believe that Opie loves you?"

"I'm not sure. I know he cares about me, but I don't feel that he'll ever be over Donna. I don't want to compete with a ghost, cause I won't ever win." with tears coming down her face, Lyla reached into her purse for a tissue.

"I'm sorry, Lyla. I don't know what to say. I do understand where you're coming from though."

"I just somehow have to get up the courage to talk to him about this, but SONS aren't known for their communication skills."

"I'm sure if you tell him that you need to talk to him, he'll make the time. Lyla, I truly believe he loves you. I barely know either of you and I can see it. He was constantly smiling at the barbeque."

"Yeah, but he was with his family. He used to smile when we were alone, but now his focus is on the club and I'm left to deal with his kids alone. I love those kids but they resent me being around so much."

"You've got to talk to him about how you feel."

"I know but I also know that there's a real chance that he feels the same way and I'll lose him."

"Can you marry him and be happy the rest of your life feeling the way you do right now?"

"No. I watch Jax and Tara and wish that Opie looked at me that way." Lyla said looking out the window.

"They do have something really special but they've also had their own share of bad times."

"But they want the same thing….each other. A blind person can see the total love those two have for each other. I know I sound bitter and jealous. It just sucks being in a relationship that you feel like you're not enough."

"Oh, I know that feeling. Trust me."

"Sorry, it's just hard for me to believe that you have men trouble." laughed Lyla.

"I'm the queen of men trouble. Always pick the wrong one. They end up trying to control or change me and I end completely going into withdraw mode. Tara's always told me that I refuse to invest in the relationship which I guess is true."

"Have you ever been close to getting married?"

"No. Lord no. My last relationship lasted for four years and he wanted marriage and children but I never felt that with him or anyone else I've dated for that matter."

"Weren't you in love with him?"

"No, I mean I loved him but I was never _in love _with him. Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"I've had a few serious relationships but I've always felt that I was some prize they won. Either they loved parading me around at their company events or they were putting me on display to their families in hopes that I'd eventually pop out some babies. And to top it off, every single one of them cheated on me. I guess you could say that I'm always the latest, must have toy that they get, play with for a short time then want to play with something else. In some weird way, finding out they've cheated actually makes me feel better knowing that I've not been able to invest anyway."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah. It would be wonderful to find a man to grow old with, but I don't have any expectations to finding that one man who I'll be enough for. I just don't see that for me. That doesn't mean that you can't have it though. You really need to talk to Opie about your feelings. I'm sure the two of you can work through this."

"His mom is taking the kids this weekend, so I plan on talking to him Saturday. Tomorrow night the club's having a party to unwind, so it'll have to wait until then. Hey, why don't you come tomorrow night? The guys seem to love you so say you'll come?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going down to Oakland tomorrow to meet with a hardwood floor dealer and I don't know what time I'll be back." Olivia said hoping she gave herself an out.

"Well, lucky for you our parties don't start until after nine, so I'm sure you'll be back before then."

"I promise I'll think about it. Lyla, I really do believe everything will work out for you and Opie. You just need to"

"Well hello Olivia. How are you today." spoke Ethan Zobelle silently walking up to the two women.

Startled from the unexpected visitor, Olivia noticed Lyla's immediate change of demeanor. "I'm just fine Mr. Zobelle."

"Ethan. You can call me Ethan. It's a gorgeous day today, I would like to take you for a walk in the park."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested." Olivia said emotionless hoping the man would get a hint and leave.

"I'm hoping we can get better acquainted. I'm concerned for you."

"You have no reason to be concerned for me and as I've already told you, I'm not interested." Olivia said looking Ethan Zobelle straight in his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse us, my friend and I were in the middle of a conversation." trying to remain as polite as she could.

"Friend? I'd highly doubt a woman of your stature would want to associate with not only a known stripper but also the soon to be whore wife of a member of SAMCRO. I know you're better than that Olivia." Zobelle said.

"Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are? I suggest you leave and we'll pretend that we never had this conversation."

"Olivia, I'm simply just looking out for you. Associating with common trash will only cause you problems and I don't want that for you."

"Mr. Zobelle this is the last time that I'm going to say this. I'm not interested in you or anything that you stand for. We're not going to be friends, nor will we associate with one another. Now accept that and leave me and my friend alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I'm here to help Charming re-establish the purity of the community and you associating with the unworthy is simply not acceptable."

"No one tells me who I can associate with and I'm certainly not going to let you continue to insult me or Lyla. Leave or I can assure you I will make a phone call and today won't be a good day for you."

"Olivia, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not afraid of the Charming Police Department and I'm certainly not afraid of SAMCRO."

Smiling at Lyla, "Who said anything about the Charming Police or SAMCRO? Mr. Zobelle, I promise you that if you don't stay away from me, you'll simply force me to make a phone call causing a hell to reign down on you that you won't want. Now get the hell away from me." Olivia calmly said.

Running his fingers over the pocket knife inside his pants pocket, Ethan Zobelle smiled at the two ladies. "Olivia, you and Miss Lyla have a nice afternoon." as he turned and quietly walked away from their table and made his way back outside.

"Holy shit Olivia. That man scares the hell out of me." Lyla said completely freaked out with Zobelle approaching them. "I need to call Opie."

"Trust me, he makes my skin crawl too. I need to get to the office, why don't we leave together and you call him from the car?" Olivia said looking out the window watching Zobelle walk back toward his cigar shop. "Hopefully, he'll leave me alone now."

Getting up from their table, Olivia quickly threw some cash down for her check and walked behind Lyla out the door. "Are you parked close Lyla?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. I'll call Opie and tell him I need to talk to him now. He'll want to know about this."

"I'm sorry the asshole interrupted our talk. I'm here if you want to talk some more."

Walking over to hug Olivia, "Thanks, I really appreciate it. Hopefully we can have another girls night soon."

Hugging Lyla back, "That would be great. Listen be careful and I hope everything goes well when you talk to Opie." Waving bye to her new friend, Olivia got into her SUV, finding herself looking around to make sure Zobelle was no where near. To say the man was creepy was a huge understatement. The man was pure evil. Hopefully her more forceful approach would finally make him understand she had no interest in him. Hearing her phone beep, brought her out of worrying about Zobelle.

_Hi Gorgeous. Be sure to check your email. K_

Smiling at the text message, she noticed the light had turned green. Throwing her phone back in her purse, she made her way to her office.

With the morning runs continuing to be uneventful, Happy was making his way to the warehouse to check on the afternoon shipments. Up and on the road before eight this morning, he and Tig met up with the Tacoma guys at the designated drop, completed the exchange and started back to Charming. Having stopped at Ralph's for lunch, he again caught himself looking for a certain sexy brunette to walk through the door…..but she didn't. He hadn't seen her since he had her pushed up against the wall in the clubhouse….going on two days ago. He could still feel her firm body pressed up against his and how fucking good it felt kissing her. Hitting the throttle, he cussed himself for letting Olivia Parker continue to invade his mind. Turning off onto the dirt road leading up to the warehouse, he saw Tig roll up beside him.

"Brother, you in a hurry?" Tig asked putting his helmet over his handle bar. "Thought for sure we'd be running from the pigs about now."

"Just focused on business." he said walking into the warehouse. True he was focused on this gun deal, but his mind was also being occupied by a very intriguing woman…._that he hadn't seen in two days._

Pulling into the T-M garage, Lyla noticed that Opie's bike wasn't in the lineup. Her first instinct was to simply turn around but she had already been seen by Gemma, who was standing in the office door. Waving her over, the Queen of SAMCRO turned and walked back inside. "_This should be fun_" as she made her way into the office.

"Hi Gemma." the softly spoken blond said noticing Gemma filing paperwork.

"Hi yourself. Op's out with Bobby and Jax. How's the wedding plans going?"

"Slowly coming together. I know he's busy with club stuff so I haven't really been able to talk to him about things." Lyla said playing with her necklace.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

"No. Yeah. I mean, shit I don't know."

"Sit down." Walking over and closing the door into the garage, Gemma walked back around and sat behind her desk. "Talk."

Briefly closing her eyes, she opened them to find the queen staring back at her.

"Not going anywhere so start talking. I've got all day."

"I don't think Opie really wants to marry me." The minute the words left her mouth, the tears began to fall. Actually hearing the words come out of her mouth only made the possibility of it being true that much harder to accept. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to"

"Stop right there. You're an old lady and we don't apologize for shit. Now, why do you feel Opie doesn't want to marry you?"

"Gemma, but I'm not an old lady. Yes, Opie proposed to me but ever since we set a date, he's pulled away from me. I honestly feel more like the nanny and his future wife. He's still totally in love with Donna, and I get it. If she hadn't died, I wouldn't even be in the picture. I can't compete with a ghost, especially one who's so damn high up on his pedestal."

"Let me tell you something about Donna. She never accepted that Opie was in this club even though he was SAMCRO long before she came along. I watched for years how she twisted Opie around for wanting to be here. When a woman decides to get involved with a SON, she needs to know that it's for life. Donna knew that but the little twit still managed to play his emotions. He couldn't win. If he chose the club, he'd lose her and the kids and she constantly used that to her advantage. Don't get me wrong. This life is hell on a good day…but if you choose to commit to the man, you commit to the club as well." Gemma finished taking a drag off her cigarette.

"I can handle the shit that comes with the club. What I know I can't handle is living the rest of my live in the shadow of Donna. I just can't do it."

"Maybe you should post pone the wedding until after the club finishes this deal. It would give you some time to really think about how you're feeling without adding to Op's stress. Lyla, you're good for Opie. Take some time before you do anything drastic."

Simply nodding her head, she stood up walking over to hug Gemma. "Honey, I promise everything will work out."

"I hope so. Thanks for the talk, Gemma." Lyla sincerely said blotting the remaining tears from her eyes.

"That's what I'm here for. Listen, tomorrow night we can all unwind and forget our troubles. Us old lady's will have our own private party up on the roof."

"Sounds good. Oh, I hope I've not overstepped but I sorta invited Olivia to come tomorrow night." Lyla shyly stated hoping to not piss off the queen.

A little caught off guard, Gemma quickly recovered "I'm sure the guys won't mind the eye candy. Koz won't shut up about her. Like that fucker has a chance."

Suddenly hearing bikes, both women turn their attention to the guys pulling into the parking lot. "Listen, remember what I said. Give yourself sometime before you make a life altering decision." Gemma said kissing Lyla on the cheek before walking outside to meet Clay. Seeing Opie park his bike, she made her way over waiting for him to park.

"Hey. Didn't know you were coming by." Opie said wondering why Lyla was here.

"Hadn't planned on it. I need to talk to you about something. I don't know if it's important but I feel like I need to tell you." Lyla said hoping she was not about to cause trouble.

"What is it?" Opie asked now curious as to what she was about to tell him.

"I was running errands this morning and I stopped at the diner on Main Street for lunch and ran into Olivia."

"And?"

"We had been talking for awhile, we Ethan Zobelle appeared out of nowhere. He was just all the sudden there."

"WHAT! What did he say?" Opie all but yelled pissed that the racist fucker was anywhere near Lyla.

"Opie, calm down. He didn't say anything to me. He seemed completely focused on Olivia which didn't go over well with her at all. Op, she basically told him off."

"Anything else?"

"NO! He finally left and after we made sure he was back at this store we both walked out to our cars together and I told her I was going to tell you. She left for her office and I came here. Are you mad at me?" Lyla questioned wondering if she shouldn't told him. It wasn't like Zobelle had sought her out.

"No, you did good. I don't want you anywhere near him. He comes near you again, get away and call me immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course."

Kissing her on the lips, he runs his hand across her cheek. "I mean it Lyla. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I won't be. I promise." Lyla said reaching up and kissing him back.

"I need to tell Clay about this. Hang here until I get back." he said walking toward the clubhouse. Opening the door, he immediately saw Bobby over by the bar. "Where'd Clay go?"

"Chapel."

"Clay, we need talk." Opie said loud enough for Clay to hear him. A little annoyed he was being summoned by Opie, Clay jerked the chapel doors open and walked into the bar.

"Problem Op? What the fuck you yelling about?" demanded Clay.

"Zobelle's my fuckin' problem!" Opie shouted causing everyone in the clubhouse to stop what they were doing.

"What happened?" Bobby asked looking at Opie who face was blood red.

"Fucker walked up to Olivia and Lyla at the diner on Main Street earlier. Lyla said he's focused in on Olivia. I don't want that prick anywhere near her. Clay this shit's got to be dealt with."

"I agree, but we've got to be smart about this. Op, as much as I'd love to walk in his store and blow his damn brains out, we can't risk bringing heat back on the club. That fed bitch is barely off our ass. Bobby, go pull Chibs from the garage. Jax should be back in a few. Go get Lyla and let's hear exactly what went on earlier. Everyone in church in ten." Clay said already calling Jax.

****Olivia's loft****

Johnny and Reed had been filming every single person that entered the cigar shop since early this morning. They both knew how important it was to learn who all Zobelle had working for him, but hanging out in some random chicks loft no matter hot fucking hot she was got old after about two hours.

"I haven't seen anyone go in there that didn't look like a regular person. How the hell are we to know what we're looking for?" asked Reed.

"Shit head, they're skinheads. Look for bald or shaved heads." Johnny said not believing what was just asked. "Olivia's fuckin' hot dude! Man, I thought I'd be sporting a major hard-on before she left this morning."

"Fucker, she didn't even give you a second glance. I was prepared to hear her bitching at us this morning after Jax said she wasn't exactly thrilled we'd be doing this." Reed said looking out the window through binoculars.

"Yeah, I thought that too. I didn't think she was too bitchy, I mean she doesn't know us and we're all up in her shit for who knows how long. Shit, I hope we're not stuck here for too damn long. You see anyone?" said Johnny now sitting on the floor.

Turning around, Reed looked surprised to see Johnny on the floor. "Why the hell are you sitting on the floor?"

"Hey, I ain't taking no chances. Jax told us not to bother her shit or be snooping. I'm not even risking sitting on her furniture. I'm not losing my chance at being patched….no chance fucker!"

"She seems nice. You think she's got an old man?"

"Reed, shit man, a woman like her isn't going to have an old man. She's not MC, not one damn bit. But fuck what I wouldn't give to fuck the hell out of her."

"You and me both!" Standing up, Johnny walked over to the windows.

After informing Jax, Chibs, Juice and Bobby about Zobelle's latest stunt with Lyla, Jax made a quick call to check in on Tara. So far Zobelle had never approached her, but Jax just wanted to make sure she safe at home. Quickly confirming she and Abel were okay, he walked over to Opie and Lyla.

"Lyla, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just creeps me out. We didn't even hear him walk up. He just came out of nowhere."

"Don't worry, we're going to handle Zobelle once and for all." Jax said motioning for Op to walk with him. "Be back in a minute and we'll head home." Opie said looking back at Lyla.

"Zobelle's seeking Olivia out isn't good. We need to make sure that we keep Elliott calm. We don't need him going off on Zobelle."

Nodding in agreement, Opie took a drag from his cigarette. "Lyla said Olivia handled it cool. You think she's told Elliott?"

"Don't know. From what Tara's told me about her, she's independent as hell. I doubt she's mentioned anything to Elliott cause if she had he'd already been blowing up Clay's phone. Prospects should be leaving there shortly. Juice can pull up the footage once they get here."

To her surprise, the afternoon was quickly going by. It helped that ever since she arrived at her office, nothing had interrupted her….no texts, phone calls or clients. Opening her mail, she heard Christy coming down the hall.

"You've been busy today." Christy stated noticing Olivia's desk was cleared off of the stack of files that were on there earlier today. "Leaving anytime soon?"

"Actually, I'm going to leave in about ten minutes. I'm quite proud of myself. All I needed to do was lock myself in here to get everything done. How's your day been?"

"Not bad. Been able to get a lot of the filing done today. Shawn and I are grilling out tonight…why don't you come over for dinner around seven?"

"Well, thank you. Are you sure you want company? I know he's been working a lot lately and I don't want to impose?" questioned Olivia.

"No, we'd love to have you over. Shawn's excited to meet you and he's actually off this weekend, so we'll have plenty of time to be alone. So we'll see you at seven?"

Smiling at her co-worker "Yes, I'll see you at seven. I'll even bring the wine."

"Here's the directions. It's just a few miles from here. Call my cell if you have any trouble."

"Thanks. I'm going to go ahead home then. Call me if you need anything." Olivia said gathering her purse and laptop bag. Walking behind Christy down the hall she was almost out the door, "Why don't I bring dessert?"

"Just yourself and the wine. We've got everything else. GO….we'll see you at seven." smiled Christy.

"Okay. See you a little later." Olivia said waving bye and walking out to her car. Checking the time she saw she had plenty of time to go home and relax before she need to leave for dinner. Driving down the streets of Charming, she couldn't help but smile at just how picturesque this small town actually was. Tara had been completely accurate on her pre-move description of her new town. Turning into the parking deck, she turned left and headed over to her assigned spaces. There sat the "painters" van that she first saw this morning when she left. As pissed off as she was at how she was told not asked that SAMCRO would be using her home to spy on Ethan Zobelle, she had been pleasantly surprised at the two prospects that walked through her door this morning. Neither one looked the biker type, and both seemed to be nervous as hell in front of her. While she could have punched the hell out of Clay for how he treated her, she felt somewhat better when Jax actually called late last night apologizing for how forceful Clay had been. She was sure that Tara had a hand in Jax calling. She knew when she left their house that Tara was just as pissed as she was. Opening her front door, she wasn't sure what she was expecting to see. Totally not what she thought. She must have startled both of them, because the two prospects each had that _deer caught in headlight_ look.

"Hey"

"Uh, hey"

"Hello." Shutting the door behind her, she turned and put her purse and bag on the counter. Suddenly realizing that the tall one was sitting on the floor. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Uh. We're not supposed to inconvenience you." Johnny said somewhat stuttering while Reed just stood there speechless.

"I appreciate that you don't want to inconvenience me, but you can sit on the furniture if you'd like. Hardwood floors aren't comfortable." Olivia said surprised at these two potential outlaw's manners.

"We're fine. We'll be leaving for the day shortly." Reed said finally finding his voice.

"Oh, okay." Sitting down at the bar, she started going through her mail when she heard the guys start to pack up their stuff. "I take it you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, as far as we know. Should be here around the same time, unless that doesn't work for you?" Johnny asked.

"No, eight thirty is fine. I've got appointments outside of Oakland tomorrow, so I'll be leaving early in the morning."

"Okay. See you in the morning." said Johnny as he and Reed walked over to the door and left.

Exhaling, Olivia took a moment and looked around the loft from where she was sitting. Nothing looked moved, she could tell the furniture had not been sat on and there were no dirty dishes in the sink. Turning she looked down the hall to her bedroom. Nothing in the loft was hers except her clothing, shoes and accessories. She may be considered a freak, but the one thing she worried about was what if these two men she didn't know decided to check out her bedroom…would they go through her lingerie drawers? Surely not. Opening her bedroom door, she immediately knew no one had been in here. Being the clever woman she was, she purposely did a quick vacuum of her bedroom before they arrived this morning. She could easily tell that no one had walked on the carpet since the vacuum lines were all still present and no shoe prints were visible. _Okay, maybe this won't be so bad_ thought Olivia as she walked into her bathroom to change clothes and freshen up.

Finally making it back to the clubhouse, Happy was eager to take a long hot shower and relax, maybe get some time in hitting the bag. With the runs going better than expected, he was going to actually take the opportunity to enjoy the calm because he knew all to well that a storm was always brewing, it was just a matter of when it hit. Backing his bike into his spot, he removed his helmet and climbed off.

"Damn, I didn't think today was going to end." bitched Tig as he walked over to Happy. "Prospects better have the damn bar stocked."

Shaking his head, he just slapped his brother on the back and made his way inside, heading straight to his dorm.

Seeing Bobby behind the bar "Fuck man, give me a beer." yelled Tig as he walked over.

"Rough day?" asked the bearded biker.

"Nah. Runs are going smooth as shit, man. In fact, here's the first installment payment." Tig said handing the envelope over to the club's treasure.

"I'll just be locking this up. Nice to be in the black for a change. I'm in the back if anyone needs me." said Bobby walking into the back office to work on the books.

Leaning back against the bar, he watched Chibs walk in from the garage. "Ay, run go okay?" the Scot asked reaching for a bottle of whiskey.

"Yep, brother, we just need to keep doing what we're doing. How's the southern drop?"

"Fine. Think it's smart we're not doing a run every night. Can't get too routine about this."

"Where's everybody?" Tig asked downing his second beer.

"Juice is working on something for Clay, Op and Jax just left to go home and Clay's in the office with Gemma."

"I'm goin' go shower, then I'm going to kick your ass on the table."

"Fucker, I got a hundred that says you won't." laughed Chibs knowing Tig would be drunk before they'd get halfway through a game of pool. With no pussy in sight, Chib's knew Tig would go to his favorite backup…booze.

Freshly showered and dressed, Hap opened his door and walked out. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, his mind flashed with a vision of he and Olivia pushed up against the wall just down from his door. _Shit!_ He had managed not to think about her all day, well at least since they arrived at the warehouse. Putting together tomorrow's gun shipments was a good distraction all but temporary, because yet again here he was thinking about her. _Two fucking days_. Clinching his fist, he turned and made his way back to main room. Walking over to the bar, he grabbed a bottle of Jack and sat down at the table with Chibs.

Raising his bottle toward Hap "Gotta say brother, this deal with Laroy is pure genius. Glad you brought it to the table when you did."

"Just doing my part." Happy said never taking a compliment. "Shipments are ready for tomorrow. Going to enjoy some downtime this weekend." he said pouring another shot.

"No shit. Fucker bring me another beer." Chibs yelled at Tig seeing him walk back into the room and over to the bar. Sitting down at the table, Tig handed Chibs his beer "Clay still with Gemma?" asked Tig pouring a shot out of Hap's bottle.

"Yeah. Enjoy the quite while you can because shits about to kick off with Zobelle. Op's not happy about him approaching Lyla earlier today."

"Fuck, where'd this happen?" Tig asked watching Happy down another shot.

"This afternoon. She was at the diner on Main Street when the fucker came up to her and Olivia."

As soon as he heard her name, he slammed his shot glass on the table. Happy could feel the blood starting to burn through his veins. Tig just happened to catch the killer's reaction out of the corner of his eye. _Yep, something's up_ thought the SAA.

"What happened?" asked Tig honestly wanting to know the details but also to see if he could get a clue as to what was causing Happy to react.

"She said they were sitting there talking when he just appeared out of nowhere. Said he was completely focused in on Olivia saying he wanted the two of them to get better acquainted and he was concerned for her. From what Lyla said Olivia told him to leave her alone."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Happy was white knuckling the bottle of Jack Daniels that was sitting in front of him. He knew Happy hated Zobelle, but Tig was starting to wonder if it was solely Zobelle or if it had anything to do with a certain brunette.

"Lyla okay?" Tig asked.

"Yeah. Just creep'd out. Said Zobelle didn't say anything to her, was zoned in on Olivia." Chibs said downing his beer. Again, Tig caught Happy reacting. Gripping the whiskey bottle with one hand while clinching his fist with the other.

Olivia had actually had an enjoyable evening the Christy and Shawn. The newlyweds were completely adorable together, totally in sync with each other. Arriving back at her loft, she immediately kicked off her shoes when she heard her phone beep. Grabbing her phone she walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

_Let's get 2gether tomorrow….need girl night! Love ya, T_

Smiling at the text, she remembered the message she got earlier today. Sitting the laptop on her bed and turning it on, she walked back into the bathroom to wash her face. With her face freshly washed and her teeth brushed she was ready to climb into bed. Logging onto her email, she found she had a new message from Travis. Smiling at seeing his name, she opened it….

_Hey there gorgeous! Not state side right now but wanted to let you know that I had an alert that someone has pulled an extensive background check on you. It's an illegal IP address registered to a Juan Carlos Ortiz. Traced the address to a building in Charming, an auto garage. Should be home in a few days and I'll be in touch. Reply back to my text if you need me to send someone. Stay sweet. _

_Travis_

Stunned. She read it again. _You've got to be kidding me! _Background check? Who the hell is Juan Carlos Ortiz? Reading it yet again, it hit her square in the face…..an auto garage…..Teller Morrow Auto. Livid! Gently moving her laptop from her lap, she ran her hands through her hair. Sitting there staring at the email for a few minutes, she got out of bed. _Well, let's just make this easy for Mr. Ortiz. _


	14. Chapter 14

*****_Friday morning_*****

Sitting outside, he was enjoying the quiet of the morning with a large mug of black coffee and his first cigarette of the day. Bobby could always be counted on having fresh brewed coffee at all times in the clubhouse. Within a few hours, he and Tig would again be heading up north on a run. Although the runs were going like clockwork with no issues, he refused to let his guard down and get too secure that problems wouldn't arise. Hearing Tig and Chibs, he stubbed his cigarette out and watched his two brothers head his way.

"When you want to head out?" asked Tig lighting up a smoke.

"Told Slade we'd be at the drop at eleven. Who's doing the other run?" Happy questioned.

"Op and me. No evening runs tonight with the party. Meet us at the warehouse after your drop to check the supply. Goin' meet Op at the diner shortly." Chibs said turning toward the sound of Jax's bike pulling into T-M.

"Brother, you in early. Tara kick your ass out?" Laughed Tig knowing Jax never came into the shop this early in the morning.

"Shut the hell up." Jax said giving Tig a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Mom's out getting stuff for tonight. Told her I'd come in and handle the office until she got here."

"Dude, I'm fucking every bitch in this place tonight!" Boasted Tig. "Think my dick's going fall off if I don't get laid tonight. Been too fuckin' long."

You could hear a roar of laughter from all the guys after Tig's comment. This was what Happy loved most about the club. Just bullshittin' with his brothers. This was a rare occasion, especially considering SAMRCO had been until recently put underneath the Fed's microscope for the past few months. The Fed's had tried about everything they could to pin something on the club, coming up short every time. Finishing his cup of coffee and feeling the urge to get in a few rounds with the bag, he looked toward Tig, "I'll be ready in an hour." said Happy walking away from the guys and into the clubhouse.

Hearing another vehicle pulling into T-M, Chibs turned to see a delivery van pulling up. Seeing the driver make his way out of his van, Chibs made his way over "Can I help ya?"

"Got a package for Juan Carlos Ortiz." said the delivery driver.

"I can take it."

"Sorry, it's a signature required package. I can come back if he's not here."

Whistling to get Tig's attention, he waited to see one of the guys turn around.

"Need Juice. He's got a package to sign for." yelled the Scotsman. Seeing Bobby walk back into the clubhouse he told the driver to wait. A minute or two later, out walked Juice and Bobby. Seeing Juice heading toward the driver, Chibs walked back over to the other guys.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz?" asked the driver needing to confirm he had the correct person.

"Yeah, that's me."

"If you could just sign here, I can release the package to you." pointing toward the signature line at the bottom of his clipboard.

"What is it?" asked Juice, honestly not knowing what was being delivered to him.

"Not sure. Here you go." said the driver as he handed Juice a large sealed envelope then getting back into his van.

Looking over the package, Juice didn't recognize the return address. Making his way back over to guys, he tore into the envelope seeing a hand written note attached to a stack of paperwork.

"Whatcha got there Juicy?" asked a curious Tig.

"Not sure." Pulling the contents out of the package he reads the note….

"_Dear Mr. Ortiz,_

_I understand that you have an interest in my personal information. I thought I may make your search a little easier. Enclosed you will find the following:_

_*Copy of my drivers license*Current copy of my credit report*Past two years of Federal tax returns*Criminal Report from Illinois and Georgia*Bank account statements_

_I have requested a copy of my medical records to be sent and I should be able to provide that to you as well within the next week. In the meantime, should you need any additional information, please feel free to contact me directly and I'll be happy to meet with you to answer any unresolved questions you may have. My business card is attached to my personal information._

_Sincerely,Olivia Parker_

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" screamed Juice as he reread what was in his hands. "Oh fuck this isn't good!"

"What the fuck is wrong with ya?" asked Chibs wondering why Juice was flipping out.

Reaching over and grabbing the paperwork, Jax started reading the letter. "You have to be kidding me?" he said now glaring at Juice. "You need to start explaining right now why she sent you this."

"Fuck I'm so screwed. Jax, I'm just following orders." spilled Juice knowing his ass was about to be handed to him.

"This Clay? How'd she find out you were digging?" Jax asked furious his step-father had ordered this.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" asked Bobby speaking for the rest of the extremely curious group now standing around looking between each other.

"I don't know how she found out. Clay asked me not to say anything and I haven't. Used an untraceable router to find info." Juice said rubbing his hands over his head and pacing. "I couldn't find anything. She's totally clean."

"Who are you searching?" asked Chibs still clueless.

"Olivia." Jax said now fuming that this little "research" project was going to blow wide ass open. Not only could this cause a headache for the club when Elliott heard of this, but more importantly Jax knew Tara was going to be irate and that thought didn't sit well with him at all.

"Okay first of all why are you doing a background check on Olivia and more importantly why is she sending you her personal info willingly?" Tig asked.

"Like I said, I'm just following orders and now Clay's going to shoot me himself."

"Juice, go check the prospects at the warehouse. I need to talk to Clay. No more digging shit up on Olivia, got it?"

"Didn't want to do it the first time." Juice said now sweating about how Clay was going to punish him. Thankful Jax told him to leave, he made his way over to his bike and gladly left the T-M lot.

"Can anyone explain why we're running background info on Olivia?" asked Bobby who was now looking directly at Jax.

"Not sure but I plan on finding out." Jax said walking toward the office.

_*****Outside Oakland*****_

With her meeting behind her earlier than expected, Olivia texted Elliott that the deal was done, and she would be back in Charming later today. Feeling elated that everything was falling into place, she noticed the home décor boutique across the street and decided to go in. Walking through the store she immediately noticed the complete difference in style to what she had been accustomed to in Chicago. To her surprise the fabrics, furniture and accent pieces were completely her taste. Slowly making her way through the store, she found herself finding pieces that would go beautifully in the model home. Turning down the next isle, she looked up only to stop dead in her tracks.

Catching the brunette oddly staring at her, the lady cautiously spoke "Is there something wrong?"

Now realizing that she must have been staring she knew she had to answer the lady's question. "No, nothings wrong. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you. You just…well you look…you look just like Halle Berry." Olivia said finally getting the words out. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so stupid."

Smiling back at the brunette, Deidra Harriston walked over extending her hand. "I've been told that many times before. Deidra Harriston, and you are?"

"Olivia Parker." said the brunette shaking Deidra's hand. "Please forgive me for staring. I do apologize."

"No need. I have to assume by your accent that you're not from California. Here on vacation?"

"You assume correctly. Born and raised in Georgia. Actually, I just recently moved to California from Chicago. I'm working on a new community a few hours north of here."

"So, you're an architect?" asked Deidra.

"No, I'm actually a Realtor and decorator."

"Really?"

"Yes. Been in the business for seven years now." Olivia stated.

"This is so odd. My fiancé and I are wanting to find a larger home but haven't found an agent we like, or I should say that he likes. He's extremely picky."

"Well, I'm new to the area, but I can see about finding someone that will suit your needs."

"Actually, I know we don't know each other at all, but I get a good vibe from you. Do you have time for coffee and we can talk about what we're looking for?"

Curiously intrigued "My afternoon is completely free. I'd love to have coffee with you. Instead of coffee, how about lunch? I'm starving."

"Sounds great. There's a great place a few blocks from here. We can even walk if you'd like."

"Perfect."

Three and a half hours later the two women sat in the booth enjoying each other's company and learning more about each other.

"Would you be open to remodeling an existing home or is your heart set on building?" asked Olivia taking a bite of her grilled chicken salad.

"He's set on building but we can't find the perfect lot to build on. I'm serious, how would you feel about working with us?"

"I'm flattered that you want me to work with you, but are you sure? We just met a few hours ago. Finding and building your dream home is a serious undertaking." cautioned Olivia.

"I appreciate your honesty and yes, I'm well aware that we just met but I have great instincts with people and I feel we would work well together."

"What about your fiancé?"

"I'll handle him. I know he'll want to meet you before we get started. How about drinks Sunday night around seven?"

Looking at the woman across from her to see if she saw any hesitation, she answered, "Drinks at seven would be great. Here's my card. I'll need you to give me the directions."

"This is going to be great. I'll email you the directions later today." smiled Deidra. "I hope I haven't taken up too much of your day."

"No, not at all. I've really enjoyed talking with you. I have to say, I believe we could work well together."

"I agree." The two women left the restaurant and walked back to their vehicles. "So we'll see you Sunday evening at seven."

"I look forward to it. I'll bring some listings that fit the criteria you've given me. Thanks again for a great lunch." Olivia said shaking Deidra's hand. Before heading back toward Charming, Olivia couldn't resist the urge to go back into the home décor boutique.

*****T-M*****

Seeing Clay finally make his way into the clubhouse, Jax grabbed the envelope and made his way over.

"Got a minute?" asked the VP.

"Yeah. Come sit with me." said Clay walking into the chapel.

"Care to explain why Olivia Parker's sending Juice her personal information?"

Looking at Jax as if he had four heads, Clay noticed the brown envelope in his VP's hand. "I don't know why the tartlet is sending Juice info."

"Clay, don't fuckin' bullshit me. I know you asked Juice to pull her info. Why are you lookin' at her?"

"First of all, I can pull info on who ever the fuck I want to and secondly how does she know we're checking into her?"

"Don't know how she found out but she knows. Juice is scared shitless right now that you're going to kill him. Fucker turned all shades of white when he read the note."

"What note?" asked Clay.

Handing the information over to Clay, Jax watched as his stepfather read the note from his old lady's best friend.

"I thought the dumbass said he used untraceable gear to check her?"

"Well, she knows. And I know that I'm in for a shit storm when Tara learns we're checking into her. Seriously, why are you so concerned about Olivia?" questioned Jax.

Knowing Jax wasn't about to let this go, Clay slammed his fist down on the table. "It's my job to make sure everyone that comes into contact with this club is on the up and up. We can't afford to have someone bringing shit into SAMCRO."

"I get that everyone is suspect but Tara wouldn't bring someone around that could possibly hurt the club. No way. I have total faith and trust in her. She knows how important this club is." Jax said hoping Clay would drop digging into Olivia Parker.

"I trust Tara too. Hell, she's like a daughter to me but this club is my life and I'll do whatever I have to in protecting it."

"I get that. But I don't need Tara pissed at me. So what'd you find out about her?"

Glaring at his step-son, "Not a damn thing. She's clean as shit. Too clean in my opinion. She really send that shit on the note to Juice?"

"Yep. Going to give it back to her. I did look through it. Easy on the eyes and has a damn good financial brain too. Girl's got a nice bank roll." Jax said lighting up a smoke. "Got to admit, chick's got balls sending this."

"She's got balls alright. Probably like to rip mine off after the other day."

"No shit. I don't see Olivia being an issue for the club. Trust me, if I thought she was, I'd tell you."

Realizing his VP was right, the hardened biker sat back in his chair. Not willing to say his actions were wrong, hell no, Clay Morrow would rather die than admit he was wrong in anything, the SAMCRO president simply smiled. "How about we just keep this little "project" between us?"

"That's fine. Need to tell the others to keep it quiet. Everyone was outside when Juice got the package, so they know about it."

"Tell everyone to keep their mouth's shut. Need to go over the books with Bobby, then I'm going to find your mom." Clay said standing up and walking out.

"Consider it done."

*****Friday night 8pm******

A week of successful runs, no police/Fed drama, all members accounted for, SAMCRO was ready for some downtime. Gemma had spent the day making sure the bar was stocked with enough alcohol and made sure the favorite sweet butts were all in attendance tonight. The guys were long over due a night of partying and Gemma was damn sure going to give it to them. Doing one last check, Gemma made her way back out into the clubhouse.

"Gemma, you need us to do anything?" asked Gina.

"No, I've got everything ready. I just you need all you girls to make sure the guys don't want for anything tonight." Gemma said patting the sweet butt on the cheek before walking away. Club girls were a part of this lifestyle but Gemma Teller Morrow didn't associate with them. She was the Queen of SAMCRO and the queen didn't slum with the lower class. Checking her watch, she was thankful that Tara and Lyla should be arriving any minute.

_*****Oswald Properties*****_

She had reviewed every contract on her desk, returned all email and voice mails that had come in today, and checked her online banking. Sitting in her office at eight forty-five on a Friday night was odd. Here she sat, thirty-three years old, single and in the prime of her life, alone and if she was honest with herself, she was okay with it. She had sent Tara a text earlier in the day that she was planning on coming by the clubhouse tonight but the more she thought about it, the more she felt uneasy about showing up. One of the many talks Tara had with her was the infamous Friday night club parties. Not that she thought she was better than anyone who may attend these parties, but she just didn't see herself standing around more than likely watching grown men and women having sex on any surface that would hold them. Then, there was that other issue. The last time she had been at the clubhouse, she ended up kissing Happy who simply left her standing alone in the hallway. To her own surprise, she had felt a spark with the silent biker since the night she'd met him in her loft. Laying her head back on her chair, she closed her eyes reminding herself that she was in Charming for work and work alone. Having recently ended a dead end four year relationship, getting involved with someone was a bad idea and fantasizing about an outlaw biker was an even worse idea.

*****Clubhouse*****

"You think she'd walk past a mirror before she decided on wearing that." laughed Tara watching the bottle blond do her routine on the poll. "I think Juice is in heaven right now."

"Well, alcohol can make anything look good." scoffed Gemma surveying the room. "All I care is that our boys are happy."

"I know one that better not be too damn happy." spoke Tara as she looked over at Jax who was playing pool with Tig and Happy.

"Baby girl, my son knows better than to fuck up what he has. You continue to keep his ass in line, and you'll have no problems."

Surveying the room, he took stock in what his options were. The sweet butts were out in full force tonight. Usually the girls would casually walk up to the guys in hopes of being their special girl for the night, but none of the girls ever approached Happy unless he gave them the nod. It didn't surprise him to know that all the sweet butts were afraid of him. Several had tried to get Happy to break his strict set of rules only to fail miserably and be reminded of why he was feared. He had never hit one of the club girls but the bitches knew better than to push his buttons. He viewed them solely as a means to get him off, nothing more. Seeing Tara walking toward the group, he took his shot on the table.

"Doc, you going to entertain us this evening?" asked Tig remembering how lively the VP's old lady was a few nights ago.

"You mean all these half naked women aren't entertaining enough for you Tig?" laughed Tara watching Tig's eyes find every set of breast in the room.

"Shit, hoping to be entertained by a few more before I pass the fuck out."

Turning to see Opie and Lyla walk through the door, Tara leaned into Jax's arms. "Thank God. I didn't think you'd ever get here." Tara said smiling at Lyla.

"Sorry, had to get the kids settled since we're staying here tonight. What are we drinking tonight?"

"Oh, I'm taking it slow tonight. Don't want the bitch hangover I had the other morning."

"Speaking of, where is your other partner in crime? I thought you said Olivia was coming tonight." Jax asked turning up his beer.

"She texted earlier that she was coming by." Tara said.

"I invited her to come the other day when I saw her at the diner." spoke Lyla. "I hope she comes. You two together are hilarious."

"I hope she gets here soon. I could use a little less bleach blond scenery. Sorry." Tara said remembering Lyla was blond while sending a quick text to Olivia.

"Hey, my shit's natural, no bottle here!" laughed the two old ladies. "Let's hit the bar." Lyla said pulling Tara away from Jax and heading toward the bar.

He made his shot and was drinking his beer when he heard Tara say that a certain brunette would be showing up tonight. He could immediately feel a strange feeling inside, not to mention the mere sound of her name caused his body to react in way he had never felt. Maintaining his fierce control of his reactions, he downed his beer and made his way to the bar for the next one.

Settling into their seats, the two old ladies laughed out loud watching a heavily drunk Chibs attempt to play pool with Jax. Feeling her phone vibrate, Tara reached into her pocket to check her message.

_Sorry….still at the office. Not sure how much longer I'll be here. How about we do lunch or dinner tomorrow? Love ya, O_

"She coming?" Jax asked seeing Tara check her phone.

"No. She's still at the office. Wants to do dinner tomorrow." Tara said frowning at Jax. "Lyla, I guess it's up to us tonight."

"Sit still. I'll go grab us a bottle." beamed Lyla as she made her way back to the bar.

_She wasn't coming._ Grabbing bottle from the bar, he noticed the bleach blonde over by the pole and walked back to his dorm.

_*****Oswald Properties*****_

She truly felt bad that she told Tara she wasn't coming by, but she thought it was best she avoided any run in with Clay and whoever this Juan Carlos was. Still pissed over finding out that they were doing a back ground check on her, she felt it was best for her to keep her distance ensuring Tara wouldn't be put in the middle if she decided to tell Clay Morrow to go straight to hell. Seeing that she only had a few more pages to print for her Sunday appointment, she put her shoes back on and walked to the kitchen to put her mug in the dishwasher. Walking back to her office, she put the printouts in her bag, shut off her computer and left. Checking to make sure that all the doors were locked, she made her way out of the rear entrance to the back parking lot. Sending a quick text to her mom telling her she'd call her tomorrow, she put the phone back in her purse and took out her keys. Look up she noticed someone standing by her car and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sitting on his bike beside her SUV, he couldn't take his eyes off her the minute she walked out of the building. Wearing a sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees, his eyes trailed up from the heels on her feet, up those two well toned legs to the v-neck that showed him she no doubt had a great rack. _Shit, she's fuckin' beautiful_ thought the biker who noticed she had not yet seen him sitting there. He could feel his heart slamming against his chest, not to mention that his normally loose jeans were now becoming somewhat snug. He just stood there and waited.

Her heart had relocated it's self in her throat. Standing by her car was the last person she expected to see tonight.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't respond, just shifted his stance. In the daylight this man was the most intimidating man she'd ever encountered but standing a few feet from him at night was downright eerie. He just stared at her with no expression at all. Walking around him to open her door, she tossed her purse into the passenger seat and turned to face him, deciding she was going to make him answer her question, she remained silent. They stood there in the poorly lit parking lot staring at each other.

"Why are you here by yourself this late?" he finally asked breaking the awkward silence. "You shouldn't be walking out alone."

"I have a meeting to prepare for and I'm not normally here this late. You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" she boldly asked the outlaw biker standing in front of her. Before he could answer, she heard her phone ring. Turning to retrieve her phone, she saw it was Tristan.

"Hey sweetie." Olivia said answering the call. She immediately knew something was wrong when she heard the young girl crying on the other end.

Suddenly alarmed, she turned back toward the building away from Happy. "Tristan, honey, what's wrong?"

In between sobs, the young girl finally found her voice, "Can you please come get me? I want to go home." cried Tristan.

"Of course. Give me the address and I'll be right there. Honey, calm down. Can you tell me the address?" Olivia said reaching into her purse to grab something to write on.

He immediately knew something was wrong. He could tell by her face that the young girl was not okay. Going into protective mode, he found himself standing right behind her, as she wrote down the address.

"Tristan, I'll be right there. I promise, I'm on my way." Olivia said ending the call, throwing her phone in the cup holder. Turning around she slammed into Happy as he put his hands on either side of her waist to steady her.

"I have to go. Tristan's upset. I need to go." as she turned to get into the car but couldn't as he wouldn't let go of her. "Happy, I need to go."

"Give me your keys." said the biker.

"What?" she questioned.

"Give me your keys. You need to get there quickly and you're still learning your way around here. I'll drive" he said gently moving her aside to reach in the car for the keys. She didn't have the desire or time to argue with him. She just needed to get to Tristan. Running around to the passenger door, she climbed in, watching him adjust the seat, start the SUV and pull out. She was imaging the worst, Tristan sounded completely distraught on the phone. Fidgeting with her necklace, she didn't hear Happy asking her questions.

"Hey. Olivia?" he said reaching over grabbing her left hand that was gripping her seat. "What she say?"

Feeling his hand on hers, she turned her head toward him. "What?"

"What Tristan say?" he repeated.

"Just that she needed me to come get her. She sounds so upset."

"Where's Elliott?"

"He had a business meeting tonight. Tristan was having a sleep over. I need to call Elliott."

"Let's get her before you call him." Happy said still holding her hand in his, noticing he was rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. Quickly making their way to the address, he noticed how stressed Olivia looked as she stared out the window. Turning into the driveway, he saw her already unbuckle her seat belt and reach for the door. She turned seeing him put the car in park and start to get out.

Grabbing onto his shoulder, "Just wait here. I don't want her to feel ambushed." she said hoping he'd understand. Getting out of the car, she quickly made her way to the front door to see Tristan standing there with her friend's mother. Immediately she reached out pulling the young girl into a hug.

"Honey, are you okay?" Olivia asked pulling back from Tristan so she could look at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." she cried as she tried to calm herself down. "I just want to go home."

Wrapping her arms around her, Olivia looked back toward Mrs. Spencer "Did something happen?"

"The girls were watching a movie and my oldest son who's home from college came in and forgot not to sneak up on her. He put his arms around her from behind. I promise you he didn't mean to upset her. He's completely devastated about what's happened."

"Oh no. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"No, Dylan knows about everything, but he's been at school and just forgot. I'm so sorry. Tristan, honey, I'm really sorry this happened."

Still wrapped in Olivia's arms, Tristan managed to turn her head acknowledging the apology. Looking up to Olivia, "I just want to go home." said the broken girl.

"We're going honey. Thank you. I'm sure everything will be fine." Olivia said turning to walk Tristan to the car.

"I'm sorry you had to come get me." Tristan said trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm happy to come get you. I'm just sorry you're upset."

As they got closer to the car, the young girl noticed someone in the car. "Who's with you?"

Looking like she had been caught red-handed, "Happy." was all she said continuing to walk with Tristan to the car. Opening the back door she helped Tristan inside and climbed in behind her.

Happy had intently watched the entire scene. He saw how Tristan clung to Olivia and how she instantly comforted the young girl. Turning toward the back seat, he watched both of them get settled. Exchanging a glance with Olivia, he pulled out of the driveway.

"Can you take us to my place?" Olivia asked gently stroking Tristan's hair as she laid with her head on her lap. He didn't respond, just shook his head yes and continued on. Within minutes the odd threesome pulled into the parking garage and made their way up to Olivia's unit. Opening the door, she tossed her purse onto the counter and walked Tristan over to the couch. Easing the fragile girl down, she wrapped the throw around her and sat down on the ottoman. With the light above the sink being the only light on, Olivia could tell even in the poorly lit room that Tristan was an emotional wreck. Fighting back her own tears, she gently took her hand in hers.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked hoping she could do something to help her.

"No. I just want to lay down." she softly spoke as she turned herself to lie on the couch.

Covering her completely with the throw, she sat there and watched the twelve year old close her eyes. Feeling completely useless, she turned to see Happy standing by the door looking like he was ready to murder someone. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Olivia stood up and made her way over to him.

"She okay?" he asked genuinely concerned about the girl.

"No, she's not." she said. As soon as she said the words a thought came to her. _Tig._ Seeing Tristan's purse on the floor, she opened the bag to find her phone. Scanning her saved numbers, she found the one she needed. Hitting the call button, she prayed he would answer.

Having just received the only blow job he'd had in a week, Tig was the happiest man on earth right now. He's just popped the top off a beer and was going to make his way back to the party when he heard his phone start ringing. "Midget, why you up so late?"

"Tig?" said Olivia, causing Happy to immediately turn toward her. "It's Olivia Parker."

"Where's Tristan?" was all he asked.

"She's with me at my place. Can you come over here? She's very upset and I think you can help her."

"On my way." was all he said as he hung up and made his way out.

Closing the phone, Olivia noticed Happy was looking at her like she had two heads. "What" she said as quietly as she could. Placing Tristan's phone back in her bag, she looked back at him then made her way over to Tristan. She hadn't moved but she had stopped crying which Olivia hoped was a good sign. She prayed that whatever bond that Tig and Tristan shared could help her tonight. Sitting down on the ottoman, she hoped Tig would get here quickly. Within a few minutes of that thought, there was a knock on the door. Seeing that Happy had already started to the door, she remained seated.

Making his way over to Olivia's place, the thoughts going through his mind were causing his blood pressure to boil. Finally reaching her door, he knocked not knowing what shape Tristan would be in. With the door opening, he was stunned to find who was on the other side.

"Hap?"

Stepping aside to let him in, he couldn't help but notice the look of utter confusion on Tig's face. He himself had the same look on his face as to why Tig was called to help calm down Tristan. Now wasn't the time for explaining as he watched his brother walk right past him and over to where Tristan was. Standing up as soon as she saw Tig walk through her door, she moved back over toward Happy who was still standing by the front door.

"I need to call Elliott. I'll be right back." said Olivia as she walked down the short hall to her bedroom.

Happy was completely stunned. His closest SAMRCO brother was comforting the daughter of the club's strongest ally in the loft of the woman who had been on his mind for days. He couldn't hear what Tig and Tristan were talking about but he knew it must be helping seeing that Tristan was now sitting up. Not wanting to pry, he moved over into the kitchen to give the two more privacy. Leaning back against the counter, he looked down the hall seeing Olivia making her way back into the room. He immediately noticed she was now shorter. Seeing she was barefoot, he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over her again for a second time tonight.

She walked back into the room noticing that Tig got Tristan to sit up and talk to him. Seeing that Happy had moved into the kitchen area, she made her way over.

"Elliott's on his way. Should be here in about twenty minutes." she quietly said looking over toward her couch. "I don't know how to help her."

"She looks better." Happy said looking directly at Olivia. Feeling his intense eyes staring at her, she turned toward the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. The twosome broke their staring contest hearing movement from the living room.

"Olivia, can I go wash my face?" Tristan asked walking towards her.

"Of course. You can use my bathroom." said Olivia.

The young girl turned to walk down the hallway but stopped. Turning back around she made her way back over to Tig. "Thank you for helping me." she said making the hardened biker's heart melt. "No problem, Midget. Anytime, remember." he said giving her a wink and sweet smile. Feeling a lot better, Tristan turned and made her way to Olivia's bathroom.

The odd threesome were now standing somewhat huddled near her door. She could tell by the look on Happy's face that he was trying to figure out what in the hell was happening. In fact, Tig had the same exact look toward Happy. Deciding that she was the odd woman out, she made her way into her bathroom to check on Tristan.

The SAMCRO S.A.A and the club hit man stood in silence waiting for the other to explain how each of them ended up at Olivia's loft. Realizing that neither one wanted to volunteer any info, they simply continued to stare at each other. Hearing Olivia walking back in the room, Tig couldn't help but notice Happy's eyes followed her every move.

"I'm goin' head back to the clubhouse. Certain set of twins that you use some Tig lovin'. You ready to roll?" Tig asked.

"Yeah." was all Happy said still looking at Olivia. Tig's eyes looked back and forth between the two, starting to feel like the odd man out. _Yeah…something's happening here._

Realizing the two men probably needed to go, "Thank you for helping her. I honestly didn't know what to do." Olivia said directed at Tig. Looking back toward Happy, "and thank you for driving me over there." she politely said. She just remembered that Happy's bike was at her office. Walking over to the table by the door, she opened a drawer pulling out her valet key. "Take my car back to the office so you can get your bike." handing Happy the key. "Just lock the key inside and I can get someone to take me over there tomorrow."

Thankfully Tristan walked back into the living room breaking up the awkward moment between the three.

"Your dad should be here anytime now." Olivia said walking over to sit with Tristan on the couch.

"Midget, I'll see you soon." said Tig as he opened the door.

"Thanks again Tig." Tristan said finally showing a smile. The two women watched as the two outlaw bikers walked out and closed the door. Turning her attention back toward the young girl, she felt relief seeing Tristan perk back up.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah, just really tired though." Tristan said as she and Olivia sat in silence for the next ten minutes.

The two bikers made their way down to the parking garage both still wanting the other to spill why they each ended up Olivia's loft. Raising an eyebrow at Happy, Tig couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"What?" barked Happy now looking at Tig for answers. Starting to feel like he was being interrogated, Tig cautiously responded.

"You didn't see me here tonight and I didn't see you. Deal?" Tig stated praying his overly quiet brother was not going to start wanting to talk.

"Deal." Happy said relieved he didn't have to explain why he was here when he didn't even know himself. With that resolved _for now_ the men left pulled out both headed back to T-M. Quickly making his way back over to Olivia's office, he locked her key in the console, strapped on his helmet and cranked his bike. Next stop, pussy central.

"Elliott should be here soon." spoke Olivia just as there was a knock on the door. Quickly making her way over, she looked through the peep hole and opened the door to a worried father.

"Sweetie are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Elliott said holding Tristan close to him.

"I'm okay now, Daddy. I just want to go home and sleep."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Can we go home now?"

"Sure." he said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. The two stood up and walked toward the door stopping in front of Olivia.

"Thank you Olivia." Tristan softly said reaching out to hug the brunette.

"Anytime, sweetie. Get some rest okay."

Smiling up to Olivia, Tristan reached for her dad's hand and started out the door. Elliott mouthed "thank you" to his associate and refocused his attention back on his daughter grateful she appeared to be okay. Watching the two get into the elevator, Olivia closed and locked her door, mentally exhausted from the odd night she had just had. Leaning back against the door she closed her eyes and exhaled, giving herself a few minutes to regroup.

_Knock…Knock…_

Her eyes flew open hearing the knock on the door behind her. "_Did you forget something?" _she asked as she opened the door only to be completely surprised for the second time tonight.

"Nope. Change clothes. Taking you to get your car tonight." Happy said, smirking on the inside that he again caught her off guard. Taking a step toward her, he noticed that she stepped back and to the side allowing him to walk through the door.


	15. Chapter 15

She was speechless, but all she could focus on was the two dark chocolate eyes that were staring back at her.

"Go change." he said again never taking his eyes off her as he shut her door.

"I can get my car in the morning. You don't have to take." was all she got out as she watched him slowly walk right up to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Going to get it tonight." He said. Being so close to her again, he could smell her perfume.

Deciding that this was an argument she didn't have the energy to compete in, she moved past him and made her way into her bedroom. Walking into her closet she pulled out a pair of her favorite worn jeans, found a fitted charcoal long sleeve v-neck tee and tugged on her riding boots. Taking a quick check of herself in the mirror, she opted not to touch her makeup considering she was just going to get her car and slid a pony tail holder onto her wrist. Turning off the light, she headed out of her bedroom.

_What the hell am I doing?_ was the current question screaming in Happy's head while he stood at the door waiting on her. His only intention for this evening was to find the bottom of a Jack Daniels bottle and get some much needed sexual release from an eager sweet butt. At this point, he hadn't accomplished either. After hearing Tara say that Olivia wouldn't be showing up at the clubhouse, he found himself alone in his dorm quickly downing two shots, then discretely leaving T-M and ending up outside her office. Seeing her walking back toward him, the only thing he could now concentrate on was how fuckin' sexy she looked in those jeans and t-shirt.

Her eyes immediately found his as she walked back toward him. Instantly she felt her stomach flip and found it hard to break eye contact. _I've lost my mind_ was looping through her head never expecting to be standing alone in her loft with an outlaw biker she barely knew. Reaching for her purse, she picks it up and turns toward Happy.

"I'm ready."

"No bag. Grab your license and give me your keys." he said holding out his hand.

All she could do was look at him. She had no clue as to what was happening which would normally cause her to over think the situation. Exhaustion, that's it she thought. There was no other explanation as to why she was so willingly compliant with this man. Pulling her license out of her wallet, she slid it in her back pocket and handed him her keys, feeling that his hand grazed hers.

Putting her keys in the inside pocket of his cut, he opened the door, stepping aside to let her out first. Seeing that she just stood there, he motioned toward the door, watching her cautiously walk out of her loft. Following right behind her, he made sure the door was locked. Making the short walk to the elevator, his eyes were glued to her perfect ass just a few feet in front of him. When the elevator doors opened, she noticed his bike backed into her space, as he continued walking. Reaching for his helmet, he turned to see her hesitantly getting closer.

"Put this on." he said handing her the helmet.

"We're taking your bike?" she asked.

"Yeah." seeing that she was still standing there holding the helmet. Stepping closer to her, he took the helmet back, unsnapped the chin strap and put it on her head. "Need to make sure this strap is tight."

Suddenly feeling panicked she grabbed onto his arm "I've never rode on a bike before. I can just get it tomorrow. It's fine really."

He sensed her fear the minute she had seen his bike but she was getting on it. Grabbing her hands to prevent her from removing the helmet, he quickly gave her a lesson on riding bitch. Swinging his leg over the bike he sat down starting it up. "Alright, you can get on now." he loudly stated over the engine, watching her sheepishly put her food on the peg and climb on. He turned his head to the side to look at her, feeling her hands grip his sides. Pulling her arms securely around his waist "You have to hold on tight. Just relax." he said as he eased out of the space. Happy didn't ride bitches on his bike, but feeling Olivia tightly pressed up against him caused a feeling of calm wash over him. With the intention of going straight to her office, he could feel how tense she was behind him, although she didn't fight him on any curves or turns. Coming to a stop at the last light on Main Street, he turned his head toward her.

"You alright?"

Pulling her cheek away from the back of his cut she raised her head "Yeah, I'm okay." she nervously said.

With her hands flattened out against his abs, a mischievous grin slowly formed on his face. "Hold on." was all he said as the light turned green and he took off. Her hands immediately held on even tighter than before and he felt a jolt of electricity flow through his entire body. Bravely lifting her head from the safety of his back she noticed that he didn't turn left toward her office. He went straight, heading out of Charming. Not wanting to sound like some shrieking woman, she buried her head against his back and let her mind wonder. _Where was he going? Why didn't he take her to get her car? Where was he taking her? Why did she agree to get on the back of an outlaw's bike? Was she about to disappear and never be heard of again? Oh, I'm so screwed!_ As strange as it was, she felt surprisingly calm for a woman on a bike for the first time, intimately pressed up against a man she barely knew. Opening her eyes, she noticed how clear the sky was, the stars as bright and close as she remembered them to be at home in Georgia. They were on a two lane highway with what looked liked pastures on either side and nothing else. No traffic, no houses, nothing but the road ahead. Turning her head to rest the opposite cheek against his back she exhaled and actually felt herself relax.

He loved late night rides on the open road. Nothing but the sound of his bike and the cool night air. He truly hadn't planned on this little excursion and not that he would admit it out loud or even silently to himself, but being around Olivia was causing him to do things he wouldn't normally do. Hell, he still didn't know why he showed up at her office earlier tonight. Seeing the all night gas station come into view, he decided to stop for a smoke and coffee.

Realizing he was slowing down, she forced her mind to refocus on her current situation. She also now realized her ass was numb. Feeling him turn into the gas station, she felt his abs flex which snapped her back to the reality of being on the back of bike with a man who wore a patch that read "UnHoly One", which she could only guess didn't mean he skipped church. Coming to a stop beside a row of picnic tables to the side of the store, he pushed the kick stand down and shut off the bike. Putting his night glasses around his neck, he climbed off. Holding his hand out to help her off, she put her left hand into his and gently eased herself off the bike somewhat fearing she'd knock it over. Silently thanking God that she had two feet safely on the ground, she took off the helmet and sat it on the seat.

"Restrooms are clean inside." was all he said as he motioned toward the door. Taking this a clue for her, she turned and made her way inside. Seeing the restroom sign at the back of the store, she smiled at the clerk as she walked by. He was right. To her amazement, the store's ladies room was clean. Washing her hands, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She didn't have helmet hair, but it was flatter than she normally wore it. Quickly flipping her head over, she gave a quick shake and stood back up. "That helped a little" she said looking at herself in the mirror. Deciding she couldn't hide out in the restroom, she made her way back outside. Pushing open the door, she could see him sitting on top of the picnic table smoking. She noticed that the only other car in the parking lot must belong to the store clerk.

"Here." he said handing her a bottled water.

"Thanks." she said assuming he got it while she was in the restroom. "Where are we?"

"Outside Charming." he spoke after taking a drag from his cigarette.

_Smart Ass _she thought as she tilted her head at him. "How far outside of Charming?" as she twisted the cap off her water.

"Not too far." was all he said, staring directly at her. "Got somewhere to be?"

Lowering the bottle from her lips, "No, although I wasn't expecting a bike ride tonight." she said looking back up to the stars.

Sitting on top the picnic table he caught himself staring at her. Damn, she had one hell of a body, but there was something more that had him intrigued with this woman. "Where you from originally?" he asked noticing she looked again caught off guard.

Hearing his question, she turned around and felt as if someone had just punched her in the gut. _The background report. He sought her out tonight to get more questions answered. _Keeping her composure although she felt her blood pressure rise, she looked him dead in the eyes, "Georgia. What other questions can I answer for you? My medical reports are due in next week and I already said I'd be happy to provide copies. So, tell me, what else do you want to know?"

Immediately he realized she was on the defensive but why? Medical reports? What the fuck was she talking about? Standing to stub out his cigarette, he cautiously walked closer toward her. "Everything." which was the truth. In his thirty eight years, no one, especially a woman, had peeked his interest the way Olivia had and in record time. What he didn't know was why she was talking about her medical records and what had she already answered and to who?

Feeling like a total fool, she took another sip of her water and sat it back down on the table, all the while noticing how close he was now standing to her. "Let's see I just recently turned thirty three, never been married, no children, majored in interior design, minored in marketing, been in real estate for seven years, my blood type is O negative…..she stopped rambling on as she saw he was just staring at her.

Now extremely frustrated she put her hands on top of her head. "Okay, just tell me. What does Mr. Ortiz want to know about me? Why did he pull a background check on me?"

Quickly standing back up, he was directly in front of her in a flash. "What the fuck you talking about?" he asked a bit harsher than he intended as he saw her take a step backward.

Looking at him like he had three heads, she found her inner strength and moved forward toward him. "Juan Carlos Ortiz pulled a background check on me and I have no idea why. It would be nice to know why SAMCRO seems to be interested in knowing my personal information."

_Juice, that fuckin' punk! Why was he checking Olivia out? _Then it hit him….Clay. Clay must have ordered Juice to pull her info. He stopped thinking of ways to hurt Juice in his head and refocused his attention back toward Olivia. "Club needs to know who comes in contact with us."

"But I have no contact with the club. I'm friends with Tara." she said now wanting to be as far away from the man in front of her as possible.

"Tara's the VP's old lady. We don't take chances with anyone."

Turning away from Happy, she stared out into the pasture beside the store and seriously considered walking back even though she was in the middle of nowhere. Right now all she wanted was a large glass of wine and for this night to be over.

"Hey!" he said as he reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned around faster than he expected and almost stumbled into him. "What's your problem?"

"Are you kidding me? What's my problem? Look, I moved to Charming for a job. I didn't move here to be investigated by your club. My life is just that, it's my life and I don't appreciate people butting into it, especially behind my back. If your club wants to know something, how about ask me first before you decide to go to the extreme of pulling a background check." she said surprised at herself that she was remaining calm. Seeing that the store was still open she started to walk past him.

"Where you going?" he asked stepping in front of her to stop her.

"I'm calling a cab. I'm through being interrogated tonight."

"No cabs in Charming." he said noticing she was angry.

"Then take me back." she said looking up at him. She couldn't believe that he was just going to stand there and not say anything. Wanting to get her point across to him, she walked over to his bike, grabbing the helmet and putting it back on. "I'm serious. I want you to take me to my car, like you said you were going to do."

_This chick has some serious balls_ he thought standing there watching her stand her ground with him. Knowing delaying taking her to her car was only going to piss her off even more, he made his way over to the bike putting his night glasses on standing in front of her. Swinging his leg across the bike, he turned back to her. "You need to hold on tight." he stated as he started the bike. Nodding toward the bike, she eased herself onto the bike and settled in behind him. Turning his head toward her again, he pulled her arms more securely around his waist and lifted the kickstand. He again told her to hold on as he started the drive back to Charming.

The ride back into town was not at all pleasant. If there was one thing Olivia hated, being a made a fool was high on the list. Tara had always told her how tight the club was but she never expected to investigated by them. She was a private person and right now she felt violated.

She was mad. No, the woman sitting very intimately behind him was pissed and for reasons he couldn't explain, that didn't sit well with him. The club was his life, his blood, so if Clay felt the need to check her out then so be it. Protecting the club from an outside threat was top priority, even if it pissed off a certain woman who was pressed up against his back. Speeding up he felt her hands tighten their grip which caused him to feel that spark again.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot at Oswald Properties and she couldn't wait to get off this bike and get away from the man on it. As soon as they pulled into the space beside her SUV, he felt her remove her hands from his waist. She had the helmet off and was already climbing off before he got the kickstand down. With her feet firmly on the ground she put the helmet on the seat and turned toward her car. Reaching out for the door, she realized she didn't have her keys.

"Hey. Stop!" he said as he walked around the bike toward her.

Standing there knowing she needed to get the hell away from this man before she totally forgot every manner she was ever taught, "I need my keys." she said hoping he was going to hand it to her.

Reaching into his pocket for the key, he noticed she looked defeated. _Fuck, she's so damn sexy when she's pissed_ was his thought as he heard her again.

"Please, just give me my key and you can go."

He just kept staring at her and it was really starting to piss her off even more. "Why didn't you just tell me when I came out here after work that you wanted to question me?

"Who said I was here to question you?" he said quickly realizing he just slipped up.

"Then why are you…wait a minute. If you weren't here to question me, then why were you here earlier?" she asked now even more confused.

Silence was all she got and those two intense chocolate brown eyes. He honestly couldn't answer as to why he showed up at her office. He didn't know himself.

She turned away from him and put her hands over her face. Taking a few seconds to regain her composure, she faced him. "Have to admit, it was pretty ingenious of you. You got me to tell you my personal information without even asking me."

She was beyond angry at him and he didn't like it. Right now all he could concentrate on was the fire in her eyes and how full her lips were. She seemed to not notice that he was slowly closing in the distance between them and he was now within a few feet of her. He could feel his heart rate speeding up, the same way it did the night he kissed her in the clubhouse. He just kept staring into her eyes and he could tell she now realized how close he was. He could smell her perfume. He could feel the heat radiate off her. He was now standing right in front of her.

She was exhausted. This had turned into the night from hell, first finding Happy waiting on her here, dealing with Tristan's breakdown and now dealing with a biker who was holding her car key hostage and still not knowing why he's standing here in the first place. She wanted an answer.

"Why are you here Happy? What do you want?" she said staring up at him, noticing they were almost as close as they were the night they kissed.

His hands slowly came up from his sides and made their way onto either side of her face. Her skin was incredibly soft as he gently moved his thumbs across her cheeks, causing her eyes to involuntarily close. His eyes focused in on her lips and he heard her ask him again.

"Happy, why are you….." but he didn't let her finish. His lips covered hers feeling they were as soft as they were the other night. He felt his stomach drop to his feet and he pulled back, immediately regretting it. Searching her eyes, he could tell she was confused but all he cared about right now was kissing her. Lowering his lips again to hers this time with more force than the first time. Slowly moving his mouth over hers, he was caressing her cheek with one hand as the other moved to cup the back of her neck. He wanted to be closer as he stepped into her, causing her to step backwards only to be stopped by the side of her SUV. Although he knew she hadn't hit the SUV hard, he pulled back still keeping his hands on her and his body pressed against hers. The confused look was gone. She looked up into his eyes, her eyes slowly making their way down to his lips then back up. Her heart was slamming in her chest completely not expecting this to be happening. Her lips were tingling as she unknowingly licked them while she watched his eyes focus on her mouth.

Seeing her lick her lips caused a low growl to escape his mouth. His control simply snapped and his lips were again back on hers. He'd softly kiss her, letting his lips linger against hers then pull back with just his forehead resting against hers. He continued to do that two more times as he felt her respond more with each kiss, feeling her mouth open slightly. He felt her hands slowly making their way up his chest but all he could concentrate on right now was her lips. Ever so slowly, he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and felt both her hands now around his neck. Feeling his tongue against her lip, she opened her mouth more welcoming his into her mouth.

He heard her softly moan, then felt her tongue intertwine with his, her hands now back on his chest snaking their way around to his back, pulling him even more into her. Hearing him groan, she pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth and felt his body push more into hers. Slanting his head to the other side, he continued kissing her as if his life depended on it.

For the next twenty five minutes, this intimate game continued, neither slowing down or letting up. Her hands had somehow found their way to the bottom of his shirt and were now on searing hot, smooth bare skin, slowly making their way up his back. The instant he felt her hands on his skin, he growled into her mouth. His hands had already started making their way down her body and were now resting on her firm, round ass, as he grinded himself against her, desperate for some release. She couldn't help but feel his hardness against her, and she was slowly realizing she could have an orgasm simply from kissing this man. No man she had ever been with had this effect on her. Bringing her hands around to his stomach, she felt his stomach muscles flex and moved them higher up onto his chiseled chest.

He knew if he didn't regain control, he'd have an explosion in his pants. Slowing down, he ran his hands back up her body, carefully feeling the outside of her breasts as he brought them back up to cup her face. With his lips still pressed against hers, he again traced her lips feeling her mouth instantly open, allowing him again to slide his tongue inside to find hers. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers while his hands held either side of her face. Opening her eyes, she saw his staring back at her while they both tried to slow down their breathing.

Looking into her eyes, it was if reality punched him in the face and he immediately backed himself away from her. With his breathing still not under control, he turned away from her, forcing his years of controlling his body and emotions to remerge. After about thirty seconds, he felt his control back and turned around face her.

She was still leaning against her car. He could see her cheeks were flushed and her naturally full lips looked swollen. And damn it to hell, all he wanted to do right now was take her against the car or lay her down on the parking lot and fuck her over and over again. He had to get away from her, the quicker the better.

"You need to go home." reaching into his pocket and pulling out her keys. Only getting within arms reach to her, he held out the keys.

In a matter of two minutes, she had gone from being thoroughly kissed by the man standing in front of her, to seeing him back away from her as if she was poison to now having her car keys held out to her from a safe distance. _What the hell just happened?_ was screaming in her head as she looked from the keys back to him.

"Happy?"

"Go home." again was all he said as he shook the keys in front of her, she reached out and took it.

With the keys now in her hand, he turned away, walking around his bike and climbing on. In record time, he had his helmet strapped on, night glasses in place and was ready to crank the bike. "Go home." he said again, seeing the look of complete confusion on her face as she turned and opened her car door. Putting the key in the ignition, she couldn't bring herself to look back over at him. This was the second time that he had initiated this and the second time that he pulled away as if she was the devil. She put the car in drive and pulled out. He sat there for a few minutes, watching her pull away, wanting nothing more than for her to turn around and come back. Pushing that thought from his mind, he pulled out looking forward to the hour and half drive to his cabin and desperate for a long cold shower.


	16. Chapter 16

_*****Saturday*****_

Sitting in front of the huge flat screen in the family room, spoon and cereal bowl in hand, Tristan was totally engaged in watching the latest Zac Efron movie. Walking into the kitchen, he was happily surprised to hear her laughing at the television.

"Morning sweetie." Elliott said reaching for a coffee mug.

"Hi Daddy. Your bowl and spoon are on the counter." said the bubbly twelve year old. The father/daughter pair had a Saturday morning ritual of junk tv, usually whatever Tristan selected, and cereal while discussing the past week and what their weekend plans were. Elliott savored these moments with Tristan. After his wife decided she no longer wanted to be a wife and mother, the twosome were closer than ever, and successfully moving on from the feeling of abandonment that Alicia Oswald had left both of them with.

"Daddy? I need to go over and apologize to Dylan. He didn't mean to upset me last night." she said lowering her spoon into her bowl. "I didn't hear him come up behind me."

"Of course. I'm sure Dylan and the Spencers would love to know that you're doing better today. I've got to run a quick errand, but how about we head over there around lunchtime?"

"Thanks Daddy."

"Honey, I'm sorry I was at that meeting last night, but I'm very proud of you that you felt like you could call Olivia."

"She came right over after I called her. I hope I didn't scare her."

"I'm sure you didn't. I'm glad that you have her as a friend. Speaking of friends, it was nice of Uncle Tig to come see you. Did you call him?"

"No, I guess Olivia called him, or maybe Happy did." taking another bite of cereal.

"Happy? Didn't he come with Tig?" Elliott asked thinking Tristan had been so upset last night she didn't notice.

"No, he was with Olivia when she came to get me. He was driving and drove us back over to her place."

"Oh." He was totally dumbfounded. Olivia and Happy were together last night. Olivia, his business associate, educated, sophisticated, classy woman and the SAMCRO hit man. "So, he was in her car when she came to get you?" he asked again thinking he'd heard her wrong.

"Yes, Daddy." thinking her father was being silly. "I'll go get in the shower so I can be ready when you get back." she said kissing her father on the cheek and walking into the kitchen.

_What were those two doing together? _was his thought as he watched his beautiful daughter head upstairs. Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text.

_Can you meet me at the warehouse in twenty? -E_

Putting the phone back on the table, he walked over to the coffee pot to pour another cup. Heading back over to the couch, he heard his phone beep.

_Give me thirty. See ya there._

_Ok._

Hitting the send button, he went in and deleted the conversation. Heading upstairs, he knocked on Tristan's door.

"Come in Daddy." she said walking out of her closet with her robe.

"I'm leaving for my appointment. Sally's in the kitchen, and I'm setting the alarm. Mr. Bill and his son are outside if you need anything. I should be back in about an hour."

"Okay Daddy. I'll be ready when you get back. Don't worry, okay."

"Sweetie, I'll always worry. I'm your father." he said kissing her on her head and walking out.

_*****Olivia's Loft*****_

She had been up since the sun came up. It was the second time this week she was awake before her alarm clock, both times were because of a SAMRCO member. Showered, hair curled and styled with fresh makeup, she was ready to tackle her list of errands, and anything else she could think of to keep her mind occupied and not replaying what happened with a certain person last night. Thankful she had decided against pouring a hefty glass of vodka upon returning home last night, she was able to successfully camouflage her lack of sleep. Dressed in a simple spaghetti strap maxi dress and flip flops, she grabbed her keys and purse, locking the door on her way out.

*****Jax & Tara's*****

"Babe, you awake?" Jax said looking over at a sleeping Tara, slowly running his hand down her back.

Turning over to face him, "Barely. Is Abel awake?" she asked stretching her arms above her head.

"No, he's still asleep. Need to tell you something and I doubt you're going to like it."

She was wide awake now. Having your outlaw biker boyfriend wake you up saying he needed to tell you something was most often followed by bad news. "What?" she said now sitting up and moving back over to her side of their bed.

"Hey, it doesn't involve us, so don't even think what I know you're thinking." Jax said knowing Tara would automatically think he screwed around on her. "You know that won't ever happen again. My promise still stands. I'll never hurt you that way ever again." he stated looking her directly in her eyes.

"Okay, so what is it?"

He knew what he was about to tell her was going to piss her off, but he had to tell her. "Found out yesterday that Clay had Juice run a background check on Olivia…."

"He what? Jax, why is Clay worried about Olivia? She's going to be pissed when she finds this out!" Tara said fuming that her almost father in-law would do this to her best friend.

"She knows." Jax said pulling Tara over to him. "Don't know how she found out, but she sent a package addressed to Juan Carlos Ortiz to the shop yesterday morning with a personal note and financial records. Even said she'd ordered her medical records. Girl's got serious balls, Tara."

"What did Juice say?"

"Fucker freaked out. Still thinks Clay's going to kill him. Talked to Clay about it and I think he's just on edge with the Feds now off our ass that anyone that has contact with us is under suspicion."

"Still doesn't make it right Jax. I promised her shit like this wouldn't happen. I don't want her to move back to Chicago."

"I know. I promise I'll get Clay to back off. Told Clay I was going to return her information to her. Definitely want to know how she even knew we were looking at her."

Looking down at her hands, she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. _Travis no doubt_ was her thought as she felt Jax's eyes on her.

"What's with the face? What do you know, Tara?"

"I feel sure that her brother Travis notified her of the check."

"Brother? She's an only child." Jax stated now confused.

"Technically she is, but her parents raised Travis from the time they both were in junior high. It was too complicated to do it formally and actually adopt him, but he's her brother in everyway that matters."

"How in the hell would he know?"

She knew she had to explain Travis to Jax as delicately as possible. "He keeps a very close watch on her and their family. He's extremely protective of them, especially Olivia."

"What, he monitors her credit or something?"

"Kindof, but on a much different level." Tara said knowing Jax was completely lost and would want answers. "Let's just say that he's the government's version of Happy. He's got resources you can't even imagine."

*****Warehouse*****

The twenty minute ride to the warehouse was helping clear the alcohol induced cob webs from Tigs head. All that was floating through his mind right now was the stunning flexibility of the sweet butt that found her way into his bed last night, only to be kicked out this morning. Pulling up along side the Range Rover, he shut off his bike and removed his helmet.

"Thanks for meeting me." said Elliott watching the biker climb off his bike.

"Figured you'd call. The midget okay today?" Tig asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Seems to be. Just wanted to thank you for helping her last night."

"Just glad she's okay. Hate seeing her twisted up like that." taking a drag, "I can't wait to get my hands on the fucker who attacked her. She still won't talk about it?"

"Not a word. Therapist doesn't think it's smart to pressure her, so I don't push it. Didn't know you had told Happy about you helping Tristan?" asked Elliott hoping to clarify whether Happy came with Tig or he was actually with Olivia.

"I didn't.

"Oh. I just thought he came with you to Olivia's." Elliott said realizing now that Happy was already with Olivia.

"Don't look at me. I have no fuckin' clue either." smirked Tig noticing Elliott was as clueless as he was as to how the beauty and the killer ended up together last night.

*****Bakersfield Cancer Center*****

Walking out the door of the his mom's care center, he pulled his glasses down over his eyes and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Settling on his bike, he pulled the phone out reading the text message.

_Call me. Need a favor. Non business._

Sending a quick response, he hit the throttle making his way back to his cabin. While he thoroughly enjoyed his role within SAMCRO, thriving on making sure to end any threats that might harm his club family, he embraced the rare quiet time he could get, considering over the last few years it was few and far out his phone, he returned the call from earlier.

"Glad you could get back to me so soon."

"What's up?" Happy asked lighting up a smoke as he sat down on the porch steps.

"Not business related. Personal. Come down tomorrow evening, I'll fill you in over a bottle of thirty year old scotch."

"Not club related?" asked Happy knowing regardless of his long history and friendship with Laroy, meeting with another gang president without his club president knowing wasn't going to happen.

"Told ya, it's personal. Let Clay know. I won't let anything ruin our arrangement. You have my word."

"A'right. What time?"

"Be here around eight. Use the back entrance. Want your eyes on something without being seen."

His interest was definitely peaked. He and Laroy went way back. Back as far as Happy growing up outside Oakland. Regardless of the two men being in different clubs, Happy considered Laroy to be a friend and didn't doubt his intent of wanting to meet with him.

"I'll be there." He said taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Appreciate it. See ya." Laroy said ending the call.

Standing up, he walked inside to grab a beer and headed back out to work on his latest project. He'd work on the bike for a few hours before heading back to Charming to inform Clay of his plans tomorrow night.

*****Coffee shop*****

With almost all of her errands ran, she felt the overwhelming need for an iced coffee. Walking into the coffee shop, she was thankful not to see anyone she recognized, especially Ethan Zobelle, who she seemed to constantly run into there. After placing her order, she found a quite booth in the corner, sitting down and pulling out her iPad. Within a few minutes, she was brought her drink much to her delight. Seeing she had no new emails, she searched for the website of the home décor store from yesterday.

"Furniture shopping?" asked Gemma as she looked over Olivia's shoulder.

"Uh, oh hi Mrs…..Gemma. How are you today?" Olivia asked motioning from Gemma to sit down if she'd like.

"Good. And you?"

"Not bad. Needed a fix." she said raising her drink.

"This place does have great coffee. Surprised Bobby doesn't live here." Gemma stated. "Looking at furniture I see. You must be settling in well here."

"Actually trying to get some ideas for the model home. Charming's nice but is seriously lacking in all aspects of shopping." Olivia said smiling at the Queen. "No offense."

"None taken." Taking a moment to assess the situation, Gemma put her phone on vibrate. "I'm glad I ran into you this morning. Was hoping we could get to know each other better."

And here it was yet again. Another person wanting to know her life story, personal information and whatever else they could ask her. First, this Juan Carlos Ortiz, Happy last night and now Gemma. She had to give it to SAMCRO, if they were anything, persistent was definitely one of their strong suits.

"I'm not that interesting of a person."

"You let me be the judge of that." Gemma pointly said back to the woman sitting across from her. "No offense, but you seem a little, dare I say, bitchy about things."

"I just don't understand why my life is so interesting to SAMCRO for whoever Juan Carlos Ortiz is to run a background check on me. I have nothing to hide."

Leaning forward with her elbows on the table, "Anyone who has any contact with our family is under suspicion. Can't and won't risk someone trying to tear our family apart."

"Gemma, I moved here for a job and yes, being closer to Tara was a welcomed bonus, but that's it. I have no hidden agenda. I even sent Mr. Ortiz a copy of my personal information. I lead a very private life, and I won't apologize for it, but I'm not trying to hide anything."

Listening to Olivia, Gemma knew in her gut she was telling the truth. Gemma was known for being hard as hell on women inside or outside the club, but something inside her told Gemma that the woman sitting across from her was a real as they come.

"Just doing my job in protecting my family." Gemma said taking a sip of her iced tea. "Family means everything to me and our club."

"I completely understand. I'm an outsider, but I'm no threat." she said sitting her coffee back down. "You're extremely close with Tristan, aren't you?"

"Yes. I love that girl as if she was my own. Would love to put a bullet in her bitch mother's head though." Gemma said hatefully remembering the day Elliott called saying that Tristan's mother had walked out on them. "Why do you ask?" now concerned for her god daughter.

"Has she ever talked about her attacker?"

"Never. She totally shut down at the hospital when they tried asking her questions. Doc thought it was best that we not ask her, but let her talk when she feels comfortable. She said something to you?"

"No! She's asked me if I ever think she'll be a "normal" girl and I told her that she controls her life, not what happened to her. It's just horrific that the son of a bitch hasn't been caught yet."

"Trust me. When that fucker is caught, he'll wish he was already in hell." smirked Gemma thinking of the day when his life would end. Feeling her phone vibrate, she looked at the screen, "I'll be right back" she said getting up and walking over to the other side of the coffee shop.

_Okay, that wasn't as bad as it could have been_ Olivia thought as she reached into her purse for her phone.

"Olivia, we have to stop meeting like this. I believe fate is trying to tell us something." Ethan Zobelle said. "You look beautiful today."

Looking over Zobelle's shoulder, she could see Gemma's face. Whoever she was on the phone with now knew that Ethan Zobelle was here. "Mr. Zobelle, like I've…."

"Ethan, Olivia, you can call me Ethan."

"Mr. Zobelle, I can assure you that it's not fate or any reason for that matter that is causing us to be in the same place. Now if you will excuse me I have some calls to return." she said pulling out an old list of messages she could use as an excuse to get rid of the racist SOB.

"Olivia, I only have your best interest at heart. This quaint town is unfortunately filled with more than it's share of the un-pure." Leaning down closer to her face, "I just want to ensure your purity isn't compromised."

"Mr. Zobelle, the _**only thing**_ you need to do is to stay the hell away from me, like I've already told you to do. I won't ask you again." Olivia strongly stated staring him right in the eye, showing no fear of the vile man standing in front of her. "Now leave me alone."

"I believe you heard the woman. Get the fuck out of here." Gemma said standing right behind Zobelle.

"Well, it's lovely to see you Mrs. Morrow." Straightening his jacket, he turned back toward Olivia, "I'll be seeing you Olivia. We can't fight fate, now can we." as he turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

Watching him walk down the street, Gemma turned back around to Olivia, "what the hell was he talking about?"

"I don't know. He's approached me a few times, saying he wants to protect my purity. He's certifiably crazy." Olivia said looking back at Gemma.

"Does Elliott know he's been approaching you?"

"No, Gemma it's fine. Elliott doesn't need to worry about some man who's trying to get me to notice him. I'm not interested and Zobelle knows that."

"Olivia, that man won't give up regardless of what you tell him. He's not some man having a mid life crisis looking for a trophy wife. That man is a racist dick who will do whatever he has to, to get what he wants."

"I know the man is psychotic and I've avoided him like the plaque, but I refuse to stop living my life because of him. I'm not afraid of him."

Gemma wanted to slap the shit out of her. "Olivia, darling, I don't doubt you're not seeking him out, but it's clear he's zoned in on you. What I don't think you realize is it won't be him that makes the move. He'll have one of his sick servants do the dirty work and you'll never see it coming. That my dear girl is what you need to be terrified of." spoke Gemma as she turned toward the window.

"I haven't seen him with anyone. Who are his servants, as you call them?"

"Not sure who all he has in his little racist cult. That's why Clay asked to use your place."

"You mean he demanded. I don't remember being asked." Olivia said remembering that lovely afternoon of being told by Clay her home would be some command center for SAMCRO.

Cutting her eyes to let the brunette know to watch her mouth, "I know Clay can come across, let's say, a little harsh, but his intentions are only to protect this town from scum like Zobelle. You remember that the next time you spew some attitude."

"Look, I just want to focus on my job and making sure Elliott's project is a success. With that being said, I do want my private life to remain that, private. I would simply appreciate some mutual respect if I'm expected to give it. Don't think that's asking for too much, do you?" staring Gemma straight in the eye.

Although she would never admit it out loud, Gemma had to agree with Olivia. Respect was a two way street, for an outsider, but in the club, respect was earned. "Look, I'm not saying that Clay handled the situation in the best way, but whether you like it or not, you have a tie to our family through Tara. Jax wasn't the only one who lost her when she left for Chicago. I felt like I lost a daughter, so now that she's found her way home and she and Jax are stronger than ever, I'm not about to let your lack of better judgment in dealing with Zobelle cause your tight ass to be hurt or even worse. I know how much it means to her for you to be here, so you just get used to me butting in your private life when I feel you need some guidance." Gemma said smirking at Olivia. "He approaches you again, you call this number with hesitating." handing her the cell number. "I mean it, Olivia."

Knowing she wasn't going to win this argument, she conceded. "I'll call. I promise." Olivia said somewhat unsure of how this conversation had went. Watching Gemma walk out the door, she shook her head at the sheer oddness that had just happened. _Did the Queen of SAMCRO actually just show concern for her? _"I must be sleep deprived." thought Olivia as she stepped out of the booth and made her way out the door, heading home.

*****T-M*****

"Fuck!" said Tig pulling back into the T-M lot. If there was one thing that could piss him off in record time, it was Koz, and there sat his bike. Koz was his brother in all regards of the club but there was no love lost between the two. While Tig did have his own reckless side, it never involved the club. Club matters were like military maneuvers, no mistakes and no room for error. His opinion of Koz differed greatly. Brother or not, he didn't trust him. Always felt he'd fuck up the easiest of assignments and certain events in SAMCRO history, only proved him right. Koz was the club playboy, and in Tig's eyes, the club's number one ass kisser, but regardless of his immense dislike for his blond Tacoma brother, he'd put aside his feelings and tolerate the fucker. Besides, there was always alcohol to dull the irritation. Scanning the row of bikes again, he noticed Happy's wasn't there._ "Shit!"_ Tig thought, knowing Happy could always reign Koz in, probably because Koz knew Happy had the ability to make him disappear. That thought alone brought an evil smile to his face. Walking inside, he noticed Chibs at the bar and walked over.

"Didn't expect you up at this hour." commented Chibs at seeing Tig take a seat next to him.

Keeping his meeting with Elliott quite, "Just went over to make sure everything's a'right at the warehouse." turning up his beer. "We're all good."

Wiping his face off, he stared at his refection in the mirror. Looking back at him were two blood shot eyes. Reaching for the Visine, he popped a couple drops in each eye, and looked again at his reflection. _All clear._ Walking out of the bathroom, he walked down the hall to throw his bag in the dorm he'd be staying in. He could hear Chibs and Tig laughing. "Damn shit head!" Shaking his head, he locked the door and made his way to the bar.

"Brother, when you'd get here?" asked Chibs standing to give Koz a brotherly hug.

"Rode in about half hour ago. Tig." was all he said giving a customary acknowledgement to his less than favorite SAMCRO brother.

Tilting his bottle toward Koz, he finished his beer and looked around. "Clay in yet?"

"Haven't seen him." Chibs said reaching for the newspaper. Hearing noise coming from the hallway, the three men turned in time to see Juice walk out with the blond stripper he had found intoxicating the night before. Shaking his head at his younger brother, Tig simply turned back around having previous experience with the blond.

"You shit, since when you let'em spend the night?" Chibs questioned.

"Didn't intend for it but was too drunk to kick her out. Waking up getting my dick sucked made it all worth while though." Juice responded earning an high five from his brothers.

"Where's Hap?" Koz asked noticing he wasn't around.

"Haven't seen him this morning. Could have left out early to see his mom." Chibs said turning the page.

"Thought he did that shit on Sundays?"

"Guess he wanted to go today." Tig responded getting up from his stool. Koz had been here less than an hour and was already being the disrespectful ass he'd always been. He had a hunch after his meeting with Elliott, that Hap never made it back to the clubhouse last night. Yeah, it was possible that he went a day early to visit his mom, but Tig's gut was telling him a certain brunette might be the reason his brother hadn't returned last night. Whatever the reason, Tig respected Hap too much to pry and would leave it up to his brother to divulge.

*****Clay & Gemma's*****

Walking into the house with grocery bags, she almost dropped them all as she took in the sight before her. Her husband of almost twenty years, the President of SAMCRO was unloading the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Gemma still stunned as to what she was seeing.

Turning to greet his wife, "Ha Ha smartass." he said turning his attention back to the glasses.

"Must say, I could get used to this." see said gently smacking him on his ass. "All you're missing is a sexy little apron."

Pulling his wife to him for a kiss, "Hey babe." he said smiling at her. "Anything else in the car?"

"No, just these. How's your hand?" Gemma asked putting the milk and juice in the refrigerator.

"About the same. Just enjoying this down time."

"Well, I hate to ruin your morning, but we need to talk."

For the next hour Clay and Gemma shared a pot of coffee as she informed him of Zobelle's run in this morning with Olivia.

"Clay, I know you have concerns about her, I get it, but my gut tells me there's nothing there to worry about. Zobelle seeking her out is something to worry about though."

Slamming his fist on the table, he quickly stood up and stared out the kitchen window. "Between me and you, I actually like the tartlet. The guys seem to like her, hell they're actually respectful to her. Zobelle has to be handled, but I agree with Jax. We can't just take him out unprovoked. The Feds are barely off our ass. We don't need that heat again especially with the ongoing deal with Laroy." looking at his wife as she sipped her coffee. Suddenly realizing his hard as nails wife appeared to have a soft spot for the brunette. "You actually like her, don't you?"

Looking up like a deer caught in headlights, Gemma knew that look. It was his "I got you look" and she hated it. "I don't want the tartlet hurt by that fucker. It would devastate Tara if something happened to her, so you have to do something about it." she said smirking back at him.

"Honey, it's okay to like her. I won't tell anyone." he said walking over and placing a kiss on her head. "I'll call Jax and discuss our options. You give her any instructions?"

"Gave her my number and told her to call if he confronted her again."

"Good. Don't make plans for tonight. Nice night for a drive, if you're interested." he said knowing she loved night rides with him.

"Got a nail appointment at three. I'll call and get us a reservation at that steakhouse you like so much." Gemma said smiling at her husband. He smiled in response and walked out the door. _Life is good_ Gemma thought as she finished her coffee.

*****T-M*****

"Nice to see ya, man." Chibs said being the first to notice Hap walk through the door. Acknowledging his brother, he walked over to the bar, grabbed a beer and made his way over. "Clay here?" he asked downing the bottle.

"Yeah, he's in the office." Juice said making his shot. "Koz rolled in earlier. Think he's asleep."

Giving his standard nod, he made his way to the office wanting to inform Clay of his plans to meet with Laroy the following night. Always respectful of his president, he knocked twice on the window, seeing Clay motion him in.

Standing to welcome his club's number one assassin, Clay gave a brotherly hug to the killer. Sensing Hap wanted to discuss something, Clay closed the magazine he was flipping through.

Not one to stall regarding what needed to be discussed, "Got a call from Laroy earlier. Nothing wrong. Wants my eyes on something tomorrow night. Not club related. Just wanted to run it by you." Hap said still standing.

Trusting his assassin completely, "He didn't say what is was about?"

"Nope. Just said it's personal and needs my help. Assured me the deal is strong and we have his total commitment."

Running a hand over his chin, "Appreciate you bringing it to me. Keep me informed. Glad you're back. Already talked to Jax but want to inform you of something."

"I'm listening." Hap said taking a seat across from Clay.

"Gemma was at the coffee shop earlier today and ran into Olivia. She stepped away to take a call, and Zobelle approached Olivia. Wants to ensure her purity or some shit. Gemma's said it's not the first time he's approached her. Looks like he's targeting her, and Gemma's afraid he's going to hurt her." Clay said noticing the man sitting across from him was disturbed.

_Worried. _The foreign emotion was running feverishly through his veins. "She freaked out?" knowing most women would run like hell from a man like Zobelle.

"Actually, Gemma said she held her own with him. Told him to stay the hell away from her. Said she remained calm, didn't show him any fear."

Running a hand across his shaved head, all Happy could think about was the hundred different ways he could torture and kill Zobelle. "Look, I know you and Tig are itching to take the fuckers out, but we can't do anything unprovoked. I need you and Tig calm on this. We still need to prove that it was one of Zobelle's men who raped Tristan. Once we have proof, you and Tig have my blessing to handle it any way you want." Still noticing Hap's odd demeanor, Clay leaned back in his chair. "What you thinking?"

Looking up, he wasn't sure how to answer. Hearing that Zobelle had approached her more than once enraged him, but it was something more. He cared that this woman he barely knew was in the sights of a man he wanted nothing more than to skin alive and rip every organ from his still breathing body. Not to mention that less than twenty four hours ago, he had her willingly pinned against her SUV, kissing her as if his life depended on it and wanting to bury himself inside her.

"We need to shut this fucker down permanently." Hearing a bike pull up, he noticed that Tig was back. Opening the office door, Clay whistled for Tig to come in the office. Pushing his sunglasses on top of his head, Tig walked through the door seeing Hap sitting down.

"What's going on?' Tig asked leaning against the file cabinet.

Thirty minutes later, Tig now had the same information Happy had about Zobelle approaching Olivia. In listening to Clay replay what Gemma had told him, he again noticed his brother's subtle reaction to hearing that Olivia was in the sights of a SAMCRO enemy. "I know Elliott's told her about him, but does she really understand how dangerous he is?" looking between Clay and Happy. "Wouldn't hurt to sit her down and reinforce things."

He had to do something. He had all but promised Gemma, but knowing he was sure to already have two strikes with Olivia for using her home and the background check, approaching her about Zobelle could back fire and he really didn't want to hear Gemma, Tara or Jax bitching at him about it. Not to mention, handling this situation wrong could alienate Elliott, and as the club's strongest alley, he couldn't afford screwing this up.

"She needs to be warned, but we can't afford pissing her off and especially alienating Elliott. This has to be handled delicately." Clay said lighting up his cigar.

Glancing over toward Happy, Tig pushed himself off the door frame, "I'll talk to her." The second the words were out of his mouth, Tig noticed Happy tense up and cut his eyes toward him. Recognizing his brothers look, he slowly raised his hands as if to wave the white flag, "Just think if she's reminded of the threat from my scary ass, she'll take it seriously." Looking over toward Happy. "wanna ride shot gun?" he asked hoping his brother would clue in that he didn't have ulterior motives for volunteering to chat up the brunette he knew, whether Happy would ever admit it or not, his brother was interested in.

"Oh hell, now just wait a damn minute. I don't need this situation more fucked up than it already is. I agree she needs to be warned, but I don't need the two of you to scare the hell out of her." said Clay picturing his S.A.A and his prized hitman trying to explain how dangerous Ethan Zobelle is.

"Clay, we've got this. Besides, she adores me anyway." Tig said smirking at his president who looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, then noticing the less than pleased look on Happy's face. "I'm sure Hap will keep me in line. We'll head over, make sure she's straight, then go check in at the warehouse."

Running his hands down his face, he leans back in his chair, "you two fuck this up, and you'll both deal with Gemma and Tara, and I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

*****Olivia's Loft*****

She found herself surprisingly relaxed and actually enjoying being by herself on a Saturday night. With her presentation prepared for her meeting the following night, Olivia had indulged in a hot bath, gave herself a facial scrub and was now prepared to curl up in bed and watch the Sex and the City marathon. Sending a quick text to Tara confirming their lunch tomorrow, she found herself laughing out loud at the time. _7:30pm _She had no doubt that her friends in Chicago would just now be heading out for dinner and cocktails, yet here she was, happily content to spend an evening in by herself, watching reruns of one of her favorite tv shows. Smiling at the thought, she made her way into the kitchen for a snack. Finding a bowl of green grapes and a bottled water, she left the lamp on the entry table on, rechecked the door making sure it was locked, and headed toward her bedroom.

The third episode was just coming on when the doorbell rang. _Who in the world is that?_ she thought as she climbed out of bed. Quietly making her way down the hall, she carefully looked out the peep hole to find Tig standing there. _What on earth is he going here? _had just crossed her mind when he rang her doorbell again. Unlocking the deadbolt then sliding the double barrel lock, Olivia slowly opened her door to find a grinning Tig looking back at her.

"Hi there, doll." he said immediately enjoying catching the brunette off guard and walking past her.

"Tig, I must say this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked standing with her back to her open door.

"Just need to make sure you're on the same page on something." noticing she was looking at him like he had two heads, "Ethan Zobelle."

"I do understand how dangerous Zobelle is." Olivia said suddenly feeling as if someone was behind her.

"You sure about that?" he said walking up and standing right behind her. He was so close to her that he could smell her shampoo.

Her heart immediately fell to her feet. She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her, because she could literally feel him just inches from her. The minute he opened his mouth, she could feel his breath on her neck, and her stomach started doing flips. Slowly turning around, she held her composure as she stood almost touching the very man who pulled away from her the night before. Looking him directly in those two deep chocolate eyes, "Yes, I do know how dangerous he is."

Not moving an inch, "He's after you." he said staring right back at her.

Tig was enjoying the show between the two. Hell, he'd gladly take a seat on the couch and watch these two all night. Feeling his phone vibrate on cue, he answered the call, leaving the odd couple still standing over by the door. Quickly finishing his call, he walked back over.

"Need to go take care of something. You got this?" he asked walking toward the door, doing his best not to smile.

"Yeah. Everything okay?" Happy asked questioning what Tig had to go handle.

"Oh, yeah. I'll catch ya later. Doll, was good seeing ya." he said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. _Damn._ _I'm turning into a pussy _thought Tig as he made his way back down to the garage to his bike. _Asshole better not fuck this up_ he thought as he pulled out. Not that he would ever ask or even for one minute think that his brother would ever admit to it, but Tig could plainly see that there was something between the two people he just left upstairs. In the twelve years he'd known Happy, never had he seen him have a reaction to a woman. Until now.

Both were still standing there in her hallway, having just watched Tig leave almost as fast as he arrived. Realizing just how close they were standing to each other, she turned and walked into the living room.

"Why do you think Zobelle's after me?" Olivia asked feeling as if she had put enough distance between them, or so she thought as she noticed he was walking toward her.

Taking in her appearance, he could tell she wasn't expecting company. Dressed in a hot pink tank top and black low rise lounge pants, no make up and her hair twisted up, she was beautiful and fuck was she sexy.

"He approached you again today, didn't he?" he asked, not realizing he was clinching his fists.

He looked positively angry at her. "You act like I'm seeking him out. Trust me, I want nothing to do with the man." she said walking away from him and over toward the windows. "Look, you've warned me several times of how dangerous Zobelle is, and believe it or not I get it."

He felt like she didn't get it. "We've been trying ever since Tristan's attack to find proof that it was one of Zobelle's men that attacked her. If the sick fucker would have a child attacked, what the hell do you think he would do to you?"

Anger. Pure anger was radiating off the man standing in front of her, but why? "Why are you so angry at me? Again, I've done nothing to try and get his attention, and just so you know I'm not some damsel in distress who can't look after myself." Without even realizing it, she had moved to stand right in front of him, on the verge of being pissed off that she felt as if she was being attacked in her own home. But just as quickly as she moved toward him, she carefully backed away. Whatever the reason he was here now, it was still very fresh in her mind that he pulled away from her last night as if she had the plaque. She refused to put herself in that position again, regardless of how much she enjoyed their second encounter. Nope, Olivia Parker didn't play games and refused to be used, again.

Seeing the situation was going down hill, he ran his hand over his head and walked over toward the window that overlooked the back of Zobelle's store. "Believe it or not SAMCRO keeps this town free from shit like Zobelle. Tristan's attack wasn't random. Son of a bitch targeted her." he said still staring out the window.

Slowly making her way back toward him "Why do you think she was targeted?" Olivia cautiously asked, looking out the window to see what he was staring at.

"From day one, Zobelle's made it clear that he intends to rid Charming of us bad bikers, so how ironic is it that the daughter of Charmings wealthiest man who just happens to be a friend and ally of the club is attacked and raped. No way was it random." he said turning to face her.

"You said Zobelle had someone attack her. Do you know who?"

Not sure if he should tell her anymore than he already had, "We have our suspicions."

"We?"

Was he really standing her telling her this? He definitely had her attention. "Club thinks it was Zobelle's right hand, Weston, who actually attacked her."

Glancing back out the window, _Weston, where had she heard that name before._ "Got no description to go on. Girl won't talk about it, not even to Gemma." he said watching her stare out the window. "You can't be anywhere near him. You turn and walk away if you see him coming."

"Happy, I get that he's dangerous but I refuse to live in fear of that man. I…." was all she could get out as he closed the small gap between them and pinned her against the window.

With a small shriek, not expecting this, she bravely looked him in the eye. Moving his hands from on either side of her head to where he was now cupping her face in his hands, "Olivia, I'm not joking around. You stay away from him. I don't care if you have to avoid every store on fuckin' Main Street, don't go near him." he firmly said while softly moving his thumbs over her cheeks.

Finding her voice, "Okay, I'll make sure I'm no where near him. Happy, I'm not wanting his attention." she said looking him in the eye finding herself hoping that he believed her.

Even in an almost dark room, he couldn't help but notice her green eyes still sparkled. Being this close to her again, he felt as if he was a magnet being drawn to another one. _Damn, he wanted to kiss her again, _but now was not the time. "Stay alert. Try not to be alone too much. You need to call if he approaches you again." he said slowly lowering his hands then crossing his arms.

"I will. I promised Gemma I'd call her if he….."

"You call me. Where's your phone?" he bluntly asked.

"It's in my bedroom. Happy, I promise I'll call."

"I know you will. You'll call me. Go get your phone." he said, his eyes now a black color.

She walked into her bedroom to get her phone. Walking back down the hall, she saw that he was standing there closer to the entryway. Holding his hand out for the phone, he quickly took it, pulled out his phone, and after a minute or so, handed it back to her.

"He comes near you, hit 1. Don't even have to say anything."

Looking down at her phone, he indeed had programmed his number.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean it. You call me."

Looking up at him, "I will."

They stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other before he turned toward the door. Reaching for the door knob and opening her door, "Make sure you lock all of them" as he motioned toward her door.

Shaking her head, "I will." she said as she watched him walk out, then turn back.

"Good night." he said turning and walking down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

*****Sunday*****

Walking up the sidewalk, Olivia was excited to spend some time with Tara and get to know Jax better. Ringing the door bell, she put her phone on silent and within seconds, she was welcomed by her friend and a very happy Abel.

"I'm so glad you could come. I've missed you these past few days." beamed Tara leaning over to hug her.

"Me too. I've been a lot busier this week than I expected. Hi, cutie." as she gave Abel's chubby arm a light squeeze, earning a giggle in response. Hearing footsteps, she was surprised to see Jax coming toward them with a kitchen towel thrown over his shoulder.

"That's my boy. Already flirting with a beautiful woman." he laughed seeing Tara's horrid reaction. "Hey Olivia."

"Hi Jax."

"Oh God, I'm going to hate him growing up." said Tara realizing what was ahead in her future with her son.

Reaching over and tickling Abel's stomach, earning another laugh, "Sweetie, I think you have a few years before that starts."

Two hours later, Jax felt as if his sides were going to split from laughing so hard at his old lady and Olivia. "All joking aside, Olivia I hope you won't hold it against us about the background check."

Carefully choosing her words, "Jax, I do understand the club's need to know who's around, but being the private person I am, I would have preferred you just asking me what you wanted to know. Honestly, I'm not that interesting."

"Personally, I would have come to you first, but Clay's old school, no pun intended, this club's his life. He's fiercely protective of it, but I don't want you to worry, he won't be an issue for you." Jax said hoping to reassure her, and more importantly Tara. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out we ran your name?"

Glancing over toward Tara and seeing her nod, "My brother Travis." she said as she watched Jax trying to decipher her response. Doing her best to answer the question without giving too much personal information, "he travels extensively around the world."

"So he's a salesman?" Jax said knowing he wasn't but wanted to see what she would respond with.

"No, let's just say that he solves and removes problems and leave it at that." she said hoping Jax would take the hint and stop with the questions regarding Travis. And to her surprise, he did.

"Well, this has been wonderful, but I have to get home and get ready for my meeting this evening." she said standing up. "How about dinner one night this week?"

"Sounds good. I'll text you my schedule later tonight. Be careful." Tara said walking her friend out.

*****T-M*****

"Where the fuck is Hap?" Koz yelled walking into the bar. "I thought the fucker would be here."

Not understanding why Koz was throwing a temper tantrum, "Well it is Sunday, so my guess is that he's visiting his mom, you know, like he always does." said Bobby pouring another cup of his special coffee blend.

"Shit, wouldn't he just up there yesterday?"

"So what if he was." said Tig walking in and removing the tape off his wrists. Walking behind the bar, he was waiting for Koz to smart off to him. Deciding he'd rather go lift weights, he grabbed a water bottle and walked out of the bar.

He was just getting ready to ask where Chibs and Jax were, when they both walked in the door. "It's good to see ya man." Jax said giving his Tacoma brother a hug.

"Shit, let's get a game going. I need to win my money back from last time." Koz said laughing as they walked over to the card table.

An hour later, all eyes were on Chibs waiting to see what hand he held. With an evil smirk now on his face, he laid his hand down to hear his fellow brothers start yet another round of bitching at him winning another hand.

"You shit! How the hell are you this good at poker?" Jax asked lighting up a smoke.

"Yeah. Think I like you better when you sucked at poker." laughed Bobby watching Chibs pocket the winnings, turning toward the door to see Juice walk in.

"Juicy! Where the hell ya been boy?" Chibs yelled smirking at a less than thrilled Koz.

"Needed a new router. What's going on?" Juice asked sitting down a the table.

Always looking for a chance to cause the youngest member of SAMCRO stress, Jax realized his opportunity, "Juice, we need to talk. Talked to Olivia this morning to try and smooth over you pulling her info. Got to say man, it didn't go well. That is one seriously pissed off woman."

"Dude, I was only doing what was asked of me!" Juice said running his hand over his Mohawk. "She's seriously pissed at me?"

"What the hell you think?" Jax questioned, sternly looking at his now frazzled brother. "She's more than pissed." He said watching his brother put his head down on the table.

"Man, you've got to tell Tara to bring her back here. I didn't get the chance the other night to properly introduce myself." stated Koz as he shuffled the cards. "What's her story anyway?"

"Dude, she's too much woman for you to handle." Bobby said. "Besides, highly doubt she's into the outlaw scene."

"Don't know about that. Seems pretty comfortable around us." Chibs said waiting on the next game to start. "Grab me another beer, Tig." noticing the S.A.A. walking back into room.

"Too much woman, my ass. There's not a bitch out there I can't handle. Mark my words, that bitch is mine." promised Koz.

Hearing his least favorite brother's comments, Tig couldn't help but up the stakes and make the hole Koz just dug for himself just that much deeper. "You stakin' claim?" praying he'd step into the hole he was so carefully digging.

"I'll have her screaming my name and begging for more in no time."

_Oh how much fun this was going to be_ thought Tig as he finished his beer. This was one of the many things that irritated him about Koz. His arrogant, cocky ass who thought his shit didn't stink and that every woman could and would fall at his feet. Well, if the fucker's going to make such promises, what kind of brother would Tig be if he didn't help him out. _Game on shit face. _No way in hell would a woman like Olivia Parker even notice Koz, much less fuck him. Besides, being the gambling man he was, Tig was all but sure that the brunette beauty was already in the sights of another member of SAMCRO.

"Man, you get inside that fine piece of ass, and I'll vote your sorry ass in here." Tig said raising his bottle.

Dead silence. Hearing Tig promise to vote Koz in if he bedded Olivia shocked everyone at the table.

Always the voice of reason, "you shits, she's not some croweater." Jax said dealing the next hand.

"Consider it done." Koz said smirking back at Tig.

*****Outside Oakland******

Pulling up to the bar, it was not at all how she was picturing it. _Wow _was her only thought. Pleasantly surprised to see the valet approaching her SUV, she reached across, grabbing her purse as he opened her door.

"Hello. Welcome to Spirits " the young man said.

"Thank you." responded Olivia feeling refreshed at hearing a man with obvious manners. Reaching the front door, she was met by another well dressed man opening the door for her. Smiling at the doorman, "Thank you" she said walking inside. Noticing the hostess, she walked over. "Hi. I have a appointment with Ms. Harriston."

Noticing the lady matched the description her boss had left for her, "Ms. Parker. Ms Harriston has a table reserved for your meeting. Please follow me." stated the hostess leading her to a corner table. Within just a few minutes of being seated, she looked up to see Deidra making her way over.

"Olivia, it's great to see you again. I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"No, been here just a few minutes. This place is stunning." looking around noticing the impeccable décor.

"Thank you. This is my pride and joy." commented Deidra taking pride in her cocktail lounge. "I've always wanted to own my own bar, so I decided to make it happen about a year ago."

"Well, I have to say from what I've seen so far, this could rival any cocktail lounge in Chicago. Seriously, this is very impressive."

"Thank you." Waving over one of the waiters, "Trey, can you tell him we're ready?"

"No problem."

The two women were discussing their mutual love of designer handbags when Olivia noticed who she could only assume was Deidra's fiancé walking toward them. Looking as if he just stepped out of a GQ magazine, she couldn't help but notice his eyes stayed intently on her hostess, then gently placing his hand on her bare shoulder.

She immediately smiled knowing who's warm hand it belonged to. Quickly turning around and looking up she happily greeted her fiancé.

"Hi there." she said just before he leaned in giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling away smiling at his gorgeous fiancé, "You must be Olivia." he said standing up straight and extending his hand.

"Yes, Olivia Parker. It's nice to meet you."

"Laroy Davis. It's nice to finally meet you. My girl's been shouting your praises for the past two days."

Never one to take compliments well, Olivia could feel herself blushing. "Well, I hope to live up to both of your expectations. I have a presentation on my Ipad of some ideas of what I believe you're both looking for."

An hour and several cocktails later, ideas were flowing between the couple and Olivia. Laroy Davis wasn't easily impressed. But even he couldn't deny the talent and savvy of the woman sitting across from him. He always trusted his instincts but insisted on finding out all the intel he could on anyone who would be working closely with him, his fiancé or his club. Before he would commit to working with the stunning realtor, he'd have to learn everything there was to know about Olivia Parker.

"Ladies, how about we put away the business talk and just enjoy the evening. Babe, I have a meeting in a few minutes. Olivia, it was a pleasure meeting you. Let Dee and I talk over some things and we'll be in touch." Laroy said kissing Deidra again and then excusing himself from their table.

Noticing Olivia's perplexed look, "Your presentation was fabulous. I know he was impressed."

"Usually I can read potential clients reactions, but your fiancé is a mystery to me." Olivia said starting to sip on her third cocktail."

"Well, I know you impressed him. How about some appetizers to go with our drinks, then we'll have some coffee and dessert?"

Smiling at her new friend, "Sounds perfect."

"Grab your drink. We're going to the VIP room upstairs."

*****Laroy's Office*****

"Man, appreciate you coming down here tonight."

"Not a problem. How ya been?" Happy asked his childhood friend.

"Damn near perfect. How's your mom?

"About the same. Chemo seems to be working." said the biker taking the beer from Laroy. "Nice joint."

Walking over toward the windows, "Have to say, my girl did a damn good job on this place." Turning back around, "and our deal's working out better than I imagined."

Even in a room with Laroy and four of his crew, Happy wasn't intimated one bit. His role as the SAMCRO assassin was well known throughout the outlaw world regardless of color. There was a mutual respect between he and Laroy, one that his crew knew they had best abide by or face unfortunate consequences.

"Deals strong. No room for mistakes. No doubt it's lucrative for both clubs."

*****VIP Room at Spirits*****

The two women had finished their third cocktail and appetizers, both enjoying each other's company sharing stories of their lives. "Seriously, how are you still single?" asked Deidra placing her napkin on the table.

"Always pick the wrong men. Honestly, I'm perfectly fine being single. I refuse to settle for someone just to avoid being alone. You and Laroy seem perfect for each other."

Smiling brightly, "He's everything I could ever want. Nobody believed we would last, but he's kept every promise he's ever made me. I know a lot of people don't understand him, but he's truly a great man."

"He truly adores you. I can tell that and I've just met him."

The door opened with a waiter from downstairs coming in to remove their plates. "Dee, the chef as a few questions for you." spoke the waiter clearing the table.

"Olivia, let me go check on the kitchen and I'll bring back some coffee and desserts. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Take your time. I'm enjoying the view from up here." smiled Olivia.

*****Laroy's office*****

The two men had spent the hour talking over the current gun deal between SAMCRO and the Niners. "Give me just a minute. I want to talk to you in private about that favor."

"Sean, take Hap down to the VIP room. I'll be right there with that bottle of scotch."

Nodding toward his brother, he followed the crew member down the hall where he motioned toward the door. "He'll be in here in a few. Bar's stocked. Help yourself." he said before walking away.

*****VIP Room*****

Looking down at the bar below, she was in awe of how truly sophisticated the lounge was. A well blended clientele, stunning décor, a floor plan that had great function and a bar that would make bigger city bars pale in comparison. Deidra Harriston had created a masterpiece.

He opened the door walking into an extremely lavish VIP room. This was definitely not the type of VIP lounge he had ever been in. No this room screamed high class, not cheap velour with stripper poles. Walking further into the dark, he made his way over to the bar for a drink when he heard her…..

She had heard the door open, "Deidra, this place is simply fabulous" she said slowly turning around to once again be standing in the presence of Happy, who looked as stunned as she was.

Hearing her voice made him stop dead in his tracks and turn toward her. _What was she doing here? _was screaming in his head. His eyes roamed over her entire body, head to toe, and once again he felt like he couldn't breathe. She was literally breathtaking wearing a green silky one shoulder short dress that showed off those shapely legs, lightly hugging her body like a second skin. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her eyes were glowing. _Beautiful._

"Happy?"

In what felt like slow motion, he made his way over to her. Stopping inches from her, "What are you doing here?" he asked eager to know why she was in the VIP room of a bar owned by the Niner's club president.

Noticing he was shocked at seeing her, "I had a meeting here tonight with a potential client." watching his eyes travel all over her face. Not even realizing, she stepped in closer to him "What are you doing here?" she asked at the same time the door opened and in walked Laroy.

"Who's the client?" he rasped out, putting his left hand at her hip. Before she could respond, her eyes drifted over his shoulder to see they had a audience watching them. Sensing her distraction, he turned his head noticing Laroy's reflection in the glass windows and turned around, dropping his hand from her waist but not moving away from her.

"I didn't know you were in here, Olivia." stated Laroy mentally noticing the close proximity of his lifelong friend and his potential realtor. "Where did Deidra go?"

Looking from Laroy then over to Happy, "She had to go talk to the chef. She said it should only take a minute." discretely looking between Happy and Laroy.

Successfully hiding the grin that wanted to show itself, Laroy held his blank expression, "Hope I didn't interrupt anything?" he asked still noticing the odd twosome were still standing barely inches from each other.

Using his eyes to convey a message of "_don't ask questions" _to Laroy, both men turned toward the door to see Deidra walk in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…..Babe, what's going on?" she asked making her way over to stand beside her fiancé.

After twelve years together, he couldn't hold the smile from his face as she walked into the room. She was his world, and seeing even a slight hint of worry on her face caused him to immediately want to erase it.

"Just showing Hap around. Didn't know you and Ms. Parker were in here." wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, Olivia, let's you and I head back downstairs. I thought of a few more things I want your opinion on. Hap, it was good seeing you again." Deidra said getting the standard nod in acknowledgement from the biker.

Both men stood there silently as the two women made their way out of the VIP room. Watching his friend out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Happy's eyes followed Olivia's every move, only to refocus on him once she was completely out of sight.

Every nerve within him was on edge at finding Olivia here. And to make matters that much more complicated, he could feel his lifelong friend staring a hole into the back of his head. Quickly turning around, "What?" was all he said.

Raising his hands in the air, Laroy did his best to hid the smirk that was now present on his face. "Didn't say anything, brother. How about that drink?" he said walking over to the bar for glasses. He made his way over to the table closest to the mirrored windows overlooking the bar downstairs where Happy was standing carefully watching the action below.

"How do you know her?" he asked never taking his eyes off the crowd downstairs.

"I don't. Dee met her at a shop on Friday, they started talking, found out she's a realtor and Dee wanted me to meet her since we're thinking of buying a new place." reaching for his glass. "How do you know her?"

Downing the double shot of scotch, he poured another not prepared to answer any questions about how he knew Olivia Parker.

"Who said I did?"

Laughing out loud, "Hap, man I've known you way too long. Grown ass men are terrified being in the same room with you. You were just all up in her personal space and she didn't even flinch. Actually looked downright comfortable if you ask me."

"Didn't ask you." he firmly stated, his eyes now black.

"All bullshittin' aside. How you know her?"

"Why you wanna know?"

"She's why I called you down here. I know she lives in Charming. Want to know who I'm dealing with before I start a business relationship with her. She SAMCRO?"

"No. She's not. Went to college with Jax's old lady. Moved here a few weeks ago from Chicago to oversee Oswalds development just north of Charming." Standing back in front of the window, his eyes immediately seeking her out. She was sitting at a table with Deidra, laughing about something. Doing a visual sweep of the surroundings, he noticed a couple guys at the bar staring at the two women. As much as he wanted to pull his glock and put a bullet through their heads, he couldn't blame them for staring. Hell, he was but it was hard not to. She was extremely easy on the eyes, but even better was how she felt.

Looking downstairs in the bar, Laroy found the two women in the crowd. "She's definitely something. Can I trust her?"

Breaking his stare, he turned toward Laroy, "Ran a thorough background on her. Clean as they get." Now it was his turn to put his friend on the hot seat. "Everything calm in Oakland?"

Cutting his eyes toward Happy, "wouldn't have it any other way."

"She's family to Jax's old lady. Don't want her involved in anything."

"Listen, man. All I'm looking for is someone to help my girl with our new home. Ain't got no intention of anything else. She'll only be dealing with me. My crew will know she's off limits. So whoever she belongs to won't have…"

"She doesn't belong to anyone." Happy quickly responded.

_Yeah, and I'm the Pope _thought Laroy.

"Deidra, it's been a great evening. Thanks for inviting me, but I had better be getting home." the brunette said slowing standing up from the table.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again. I'm excited to get started on house hunting."

"I'll pull some more listings this week and email them to you. Please say good night to Laroy for me." immediately thinking about Happy being there.

Making her way outside, she handed the valet her ticket and waited patiently on the sidewalk for her SUV, enjoying the cool breeze. Quickly checking her phone for any new texts or emails, she notices her meeting with the cabinet manufacturer has been confirmed for ten the following morning. Mentally making a note that she would need to be on the road by seven to make her appointment on time. Seeing her black SUV pulling up, she starts to pull cash from her purse to tip the valet, when she feels someone standing behind her. Raising her head to look straight ahead, she realizes she's felt this feeling before. Recently in fact. Slowly turning around, there he stands, again just inches from her. _Nope, not tonight_ she silently says vowing that he's not going to leave her standing alone for a third time. With her SUV now in front of her, she looks up at him and smiles.

"It was good seeing you again Happy."

With the force of a magnet, he couldn't stop his hand from reaching for her for the second time tonight. He stepped in closer to her, with his right hand resting low on her hip. He could smell her perfume and started to feel that familiar tightening in his pants. Staring directly in her eyes, he moves his head closer, wanting to kiss her senseless. With his lips just inches from her, she turns her head slightly and gently kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight Happy." was all she said as she turns to walk away, swearing she just heard him growl. Handing the valet his tip, she climbs in her SUV, looking over to the biker now standing alone on the sidewalk. Putting the car in drive, she makes sure to glance over to Happy and winks before pulling off. With a safe distance now between her and the biker that is constantly consuming her thoughts, she slowly exhales again realizing the effect that man has on her.

_Fuckin' speechless_. Standing outside the bar, Happy had a slow grin forming on his face. Laroy was right. Olivia Parker was not your typical woman.


	18. Chapter 18

_*****Monday Morning*****_

Up and out of her comfortable bed before seven on a Monday morning was not Gemma's idea of how to start the work week, but her list of to-do's got a hell of lot longer last night after an unexpected visit from Opie and Lyla. On top of her usual weekly errands and responsibilities, she now had to oversee a wedding that was going to take place this coming Saturday. She didn't know if she wanted to hit the two of them for wanting to throw their wedding together so quickly or because deep down Gemma knew that Opie still wasn't over losing Donna and Lyla was undoubtedly going to have to continue to compete with his dead first wife. Taking a deep breath, she reaches over for her purse and steps out of her SUV.

_Who knew there were this many people in Charming who wanted coffee at seven am _thought Olivia has she patiently waited in line to place her order. With a two hour drive ahead of her, caffeine was a must this morning. Discretely covering her mouth to hide a yawn, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I saw that."

Not able to stop another yawn, she raised her hand acknowledging Gemma. "Sorry, not used to being ready and out of the house this early."

"Yeah, me too. I hear my grandson might have a crush on you."

"He's too adorable. I swear I think Tara's going to kiss his cheeks raw before he's two. The three of them are so perfect together. It's nice to see her happy."

"It didn't happen overnight but they finally got past their shit and realized what they mean to each other." Noticing Olivia checking the time, "got to be somewhere?"

"Actually, yes. I should already be on the road."

"Where you going?"

"I have a ten o'clock meeting with a cabinet manufacturer north of here. GPS says it will take me a little over two hours to get there. Why are you out so earlier?"

"Normal errands, but now I get to organize Op and Lyla's Saturday wedding?"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize they had set a date. Wow."

The two women now both had their coffee and walked outside. "Me either, but it's what they want, so I'll get it handled."

"I'm sure this isn't the first function who've had to plan and organize."

"No shit. Martha Stewart has nothing on me. You said you're headed north right?"

"Yeah, the company is in Shafter, just north of Bakersfield."

"How about doing me a favor." Gemma said opening her back door and retrieving a brown box. "Was headed to the post office to ship this to a friend of mine, but if it's not too much trouble, it would be great if he could get this today."

"Sure, I can drop it off on my way back."

"Perfect. It's already addressed so just enter the info into your GPS. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding it. It's just off the highway, exit 217. Take a right and it will be on the left about two miles down."

Looking down at the address label, _Dr. Steve Horton, Bakersfield Care Center_, Olivia noticed the time. "I better get going. I'll drop this off on my way back. Was good to see you, Gemma."

"You too. Appreciate the favor." she said climbing into her car. _Well, that's one less thing I have to do today_ she thought starting up the Escalade and backing out.

*****T-M*****

"First of all, we need to double up on the runs this week." spoke Clay taking a drag from his cigar. "Laroy's crew needs to lay low next week, but want their weekly order filled."

"What's going on?" asked Chibs looking toward Clay.

"Informant told Laroy about a sting operation starting soon. Doesn't want to take any chances."

"Neither do we." spoke Jax looking around the room. "this week's going to be busy doubling up on runs, plus Op's tying the knot on Saturday."

The room immediately erupted with everyone surprised at the news but also happy for their brother. "Brother, you got a good woman, just don't fuck it up." laughed Chibs giving Op a brotherly hug.

"Just make sure your old lady knows and understands those vows." stated Bobby raising his mug.

Shaking his head at his outlaw brothers words of wisdom, Opie was able to keep his doubts and hesitations about marrying Lyla at bay in order to accept the congratulations from his family.

"My Queen has instructed me to inform you all that no one better end up in jail or dead before Saturday or you'll deal with her. With that being said, let's go make some money." Clay said slamming the gavel down on the redwood. Standing up from the table, "Koz, brother appreciate you helping this week with the runs."

"No problem Prez. Happy to help." Koz replied shaking Clay's hand. Both men filed out of church to find everyone else scattered within the clubhouse preparing for the day's runs.

"Bobby, where'd Hap go?"

"Think he headed to his dorm."

Heading down the hall, he saw the door partially opened. "Man where the hell you been hiding? I've been here all weekend and haven't seen your sorry ass."

Turning to face Koz as soon as he heard him, Happy just smirked at his Tacoma brother. "What, you lost without my ass or something you prick."

"Fuck, man didn't know things were so dead around here. Need some action, brother."

"This deal with Laroy is top priority. No time for action." he said rechecking the clip in his gun and the spare on his hip.

"Why don't you do this morning run with me. I'll tell Chibs to switch with Op.'

"No deal. Doing the evening runs all week with Tig. Heading up to see Ma today. Only chance to see her until next week."

"Dude, weren't you just there?"

All Koz got were two pitch black eyes cut to him. Raising his hands "Just asking man. No disrespect meant." Koz quickly spoke seeing the anger on Hap's face.

Putting his gun in the holster, "Gotta roll." Happy said walking toward his door. As soon as Koz walked out, he closed and locked his door, heading back into the main part of the clubhouse.

"Hap, you got a minute?" Clay asked the club assassin.

"Yeah. Need to be on the road in a few."

Motioning him into the office, Clay closed the door. "Just curious to know what Laroy wanted your eyes on?"

"Laroy's old lady wants another house. She met an agent she wants to work with and he wanted my eyes on it since she's from Charming." Happy said seeing Jax clue in on what he just said.

"Olivia?"

"Yep." Filling his Prez and VP in on what went down last night with Laroy, he looked between the two men trying to gauge their reactions.

"How'd she seem when she saw you?" Jax asked.

His mind flashing back to finding Olivia in the VIP room and standing just inches from her, "Seemed fine."

"We need to make sure she can keep our association with the Niners to herself."

"Don't think we have anything to worry about. Laroy knows she's friends with Tara. Assured me she won't see anything club related."

"Clay, you've seen her background report. You know she's clean." Jax said hoping his hard headed step-father wasn't about to throw his weight around again with Olivia.

"Just want to make sure this club's protected from any threat."

"She's not a threat, Clay." countered Jax, looking over toward Happy. "What's your take, man?" trusting the assassin's instincts.

Taking a minute before answering, "She's good." was his simple response. "Need to hit the road to make it back for tonight's run."

_*****Shafter, California*****_

To her amazement Shafter was the complete opposite of what she had imagined in her mind about the small, manufacturing community. High end boutiques, Better Homes & Garden lawns and tree lined streets, this town felt like it should be in the South not in California. The meeting with Thompson Cabinetry went perfectly with the promise of builder package quotes before the end of business today. Noticing the time, Olivia remembered she had one more stop to make before she headed home.

_*****Bakersfield Care Center*****_

"I'm starting to get spoiled to these surprise visits." Sofia said sipping her hot tea.

Flashing his mom a bright white smile, "Got a busy week ahead. Won't be able to make it up here again til' Sunday."

"You behaving yourself? And don't you dare lie to your mother."

"Yes, ma. I'm behaving myself. Feel up for a walk?"

Sitting her cup and saucer down on the side table, "Sounds wonderful."

Walking through the well manicured gardens, Happy couldn't help but notice how his mother took in almost every flower, stopping to smell their scent and caress their petals. It was moments like this, seeing her happy, almost forgetting that she was fighting cancer, that he had no regrets over running guns to fund her care. He remembered the promise he made her when she was first diagnosed that he would do whatever it took to take care of her. In his thirty eight years, she had never failed him, and he'd be damned if he failed her now. Taking his mother's hand to walk her back to her suite, he leaned over placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Need to head back, Ma."

Laying her head against his shoulder, "Thanks for surprising me again, David."

"Anytime Mom." he softly said as they made their way back inside. Seeing her safely inside her suite, he kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom."

_*****Charming*****_

With time to kill he made his way about an hour outside of Charming. Completely sure that no one would recognize him considering he wasn't wearing his cut and he was driving a car in for service at T-M, he pulled into the seedy looking motel. Climbing out of the Buick, he saw his contact.

"Knew you'd be back. Shit's too good to stay away." smirked Carl at his latest client. "How much you lookin' for?"

"Just in town for the week. Need enough to get me through til' Sunday." he said knowing he couldn't get too much, didn't want to risk someone at the clubhouse finding it, not to mention, didn't want to risk a felony if he got caught with it.

"This should tide you over."

"How much?"

"$300."

"Damn, this shit's getting expensive."

Placing the bag back in his jacket, "you can always quit." spoke Carl now sadistically laughing at the junkie standing before him.

"Just give me the shit. Here take it!" Koz said shoving the cash into the man's face.

"That's a good boy. You take care now."

Pocketing his stash, he briskly walked back over to the car. Climbing inside he was just about to take a hit, when he saw the motel manager open the office door. Deciding it was best to get the hell out of there, he started the car and made his way back to Charming.

_***Bakersfield***_

Pulling into the Bakersfield Care Center, she found a parking space not too far from the entrance. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she reapplied her lip gloss and stepped out. Opening the back door, she reached in for Gemma's package. Shutting the door, she turned to walk toward the door, when she felt as if she slammed into a brick wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" yelled Happy directly in Olivia's face.

"Hap" was all she got out before he yelled again.

"I said what the fuck are you doing here?" His eyes were completely black in color and his body was standing defensively against her.

Trying to find her voice, she tried to back away from him for Happy to pull her back to him causing her to almost drop the package.

"I brought this package…."

Yanking the package from her arm, he noticed it was addressed to Dr. Steve Horton, his mom's oncologist. He knew he was expecting a shipment of her meds, just wasn't expecting Olivia Parker to have them in her possession at his mom's care center.

"You need to fuckin' leave right now!" his voice even more angrier than before.

Completely stunned and confused, she stood in front of him totally frozen in the spot she was standing in.

"I said leave now. You don't know shit about me so just stay the fuck away from me! Got it?

She felt as if she had to tell herself to breathe. The man standing before her was looking at her as if she was his enemy, and she had no idea why. She was simply doing a favor for Gemma's friend. Wanting to crawl into a deep, dark hole, she turned and quickly got back into to her SUV. Getting enough composure to drive, she pulled out of the parking space before she felt the first tear roll down her cheek.

_Fuckin' bitch _was screaming through Happy's head. _Who the fuck did she think she was coming to his mom's care center? _Making sure she left the facility, he stalked toward the entrance to make sure Dr. Horton received his mom's meds.

He made it back to T-M in record time, growing angrier with each mile. He prided himself on keeping his personal shit private, especially when it came to his mom. No one, not even his brothers dared to cross that line with him, and to his complete shock, a woman who he knew for less than two months was sticking her nose where she shouldn't have it. That shit didn't and wouldn't fly with him. Lining up his bike in his normal spot, he quickly dismounted and stalked his way into the clubhouse in desperate need of a drink and to beat the total shit out of somebody.

_*****Oswald Properties*****_

She sat completely motionless in her office with absolutely no recollection of how she made it back to Charming. She could literally feel her insides in a knot. _What had she done wrong? Why was he so angry with her?_

He had just finished checking in on Tristan, when he noticed her staring at her computer.

"Hey there doll face." Tig said noticing she didn't move. "Olivia?" he said walking into her office, seeing that she still didn't move. "Doll face?" he said reaching over to touch her on the shoulder. He watched her turn to look at him, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"You okay?"

"Tig? What are you doing here?" she asked still not quite together.

Noticing she was upset, "just checking on Tristan. Olivia, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine." she spoke barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"You don't look okay. Has that fucker Zobelle approached you again?" Tig asked getting pissed at the thought of the man near her.

Quickly shaking her head, "No, I haven't seen him since the other day. Really I'm fine." she lied hoping she was convincing.

"Bullshit. What's wrong?" Tig could tell something had happened. He may not know this woman that well, but what he did know about her was that she was normally happy, and the woman sitting in front of him looked almost haunted.

"Really, it's nothing. I'll be fine." she said looking at him for the first time, hoping her eyes didn't look as red as they felt.

"Spill it. Not going until you do."

Realizing he was serious, "I just upset someone earlier, and I'm not sure why. Look can we just drop it. Really, I'm okay. It just caught me off guard, that's all."

"You sure you're okay?"

Smiling at the overly concerned outlaw biker, "Tig, I promise I'll be okay."

Seeing her slight smile, he decided it was best to not push her any further. "Alright. You need anything, you come find me. Got it?"

"Got it." she smiled back at him, actually soothed by his insistence of her telling him what was wrong, with the specifics kept to herself. She was already too thoroughly humiliated to confess it was Happy who she had upset. Deciding her day was shot, she gathered her things and made her way home.

Quickly making her way home, she unlocked her door to find her almost roommates, Johnny and Reed. And just like clockwork, the two prospects all but tripped over themselves when she walked through the door. While she would never admit out loud and especially to Clay Morrow, the two wanna-be Son's were quite pleasant to be around, on any day but today. She was certain by now everyone at the clubhouse had heard about Happy ripping into her earlier and the further away she was from SAMCRO, the better. She put her purse on the bar, nodded to the two men, and quietly walked down the hall to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Climbing onto her bed, she hugged a pillow against her chest, unable to get his face and voice out of her head. She felt totally defeated by a man who she barely knew, but in their recent private encounters had made her feel more alive than ever. Pulling herself off the bed, she made her way into the closet and pulled out a suitcase.

_*****T-M*****_

He was on the third bag, having literally punched the stuffing out of the previous two. Juice had come down to the ring to keep him company, but he had told him to leave him the fuck alone and get out. Not wanting to ever be on the wrong side of the Killa, Juice retreated back up to the bar and left well enough alone.

"Hello boys." Gemma said walking into the bar. "Hope Clay passed along my message. Better not be any shit go down before Op and Lyla's wedding on Saturday, or I'll have your asses." Seeing as her message had been received loud and clear, she put her sunglasses on and headed out to run more errands.

Pulling into the lot, he saw Gemma walking out of the clubhouse. Hearing the bike pull in , Gemma saw Tig and walked over.

"Where you off to?" he asked dropping his helmet on his seat.

"More wedding shit." she smirked at her lifelong friend. "I could beat the hell out of those two for pulling this shit so quickly."

Laughing out loud hearing her frustration, "yeah but we both know you thrive doing this shit."

"Oh shut up." she said smacking him on the arm. "Before I forget, Hap's here somewhere. Let him know that his mom's package came in and I asked Olivia to drop it off since she was headed up to Shafter. Don't want him worrying that it didn't get delivered."

"Will do."

"See ya. Don't forget, no shit this week. You ass is to be at that wedding on Saturday."

"Yes, Gemma." was his response to the SAMCRO Queen. If there was one woman on this planet he respected, it was Gemma Teller-Morrow. Heading inside, he did a quick sweep of the room and didn't see his partner in crime.

"Shit head, where's Hap?" he asked Juice, laughing that his tech-geek brother responded immediately to shit head.

"Downstairs. Not sure what pissed him off, but fair warning, he's not happy."

Making his way downstairs, he passed the two busted bags before seeing Happy knocking the hell out of the one hanging. He was now worried that his brother had got bad news this morning while visiting his mom, a topic even Tig knew better than to bring up.

"Brother, we got church in a few before our run."

"What time is it?"

"About six."

Finally stopping his relentless assault on the bag, he stepped back away from it, finally looking at Tig.

"Nice work over there" Tig said motioning to the two destroyed punching bags.

"Lettin' off some steam. Goin' take a quick shower. Meet ya at the table." Happy said starting to walk toward the stairs.

"Alright. Oh yeah, Gemma wanted me to tell you that your mom's package came in. She had Olivia drop it off on her way back from Shafter."

Quickly turning around at what his brother had just said, "Gemma asked her to drop it off?"

"It's what she said. Said she wanted to make sure you knew it got delivered, but not to worry, it didn't have your mom's name on it" Tig said walking around his brother heading back up the stairs. "You coming?" he asked seeing Happy frozen at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah."

Shedding his clothes as soon as he walked into his dorm, he stepped under the shower not caring that the water wasn't even hot yet. He felt like the biggest asshole on the planet right now, not to mention guilty and regretted how shitty he had treated her. _Fuck! _He was a dick. Gemma had asked her to deliver it making sure she didn't even know it was for his mom. Closing his eyes, he let the hot water run over his head and down his body. He could clearly see her face, confused and hurt. Not at all knowing why he had yelled at her and undoubtedly, humiliated. _Damn it!_ He needed to find her, to somehow apologize to her, but it would have to wait until after this run. It could wait.

_*****Double Tree Suites*****_

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yes, I'll need a suite." she spoke reaching into her purse for her wallet.

"How many nights will you be staying with us?"

"I'm not sure. Is it possible to have an open reservation?"

"Yes, we can accommodate you with that. Will you be charging the suite on a credit card?"

"No, I prefer to pay with cash, if that's okay."

"Yes, ma'am. That will be fine." the clerk said entering her information. "What name shall I put the reservation under?"

"Vivian Whitaker"

"Okay, Ms. Whitaker, I have you all set. You'll be in Suite 620 on the sixth floor. I'll have a valet bring up your bags."

"Thank you." Seeing the valet place her luggage on the cart, she followed him into the elevator and to her suite. Handing the valet a tip, she closed and locked the door. Walking through the suite, she made her way over to the French doors that opened to a quaint Juliet balcony. Taking in the view, she noticed the valley down below with beautiful wildflowers. Finally feeling as if she could exhale, she felt some relief in knowing she was away from Charming and away from him.

_*****T-M*****_

With church quickly over after a short recap of the morning runs and a final review of tonight's run, everyone gathered in the bar before Tig and Happy headed out. Jax made his way over noticing the two prospects loading gear into duffle bags.

"What are you two shits doing?" the VP asked Johnny and Reed.

Startled at the question, the two prospects looked at each other before answering. "Doing some night time recon on Zobelle."

"Where at?" asked Chibs hearing the conversation.

Again, the two looked at each other before answering. "Headed back over to Olivia's."

Hearing her name got Happy's attention. It also caused him to feel an unknown feeling in his gut. Turning around on his stool, he waited to hear what was said next.

"Olivia's? I doubt she wants you two there when she's home from work." said Jax looking between the two.

"She's not there. She left." spoke Johnny zipping the duffle bag.

Standing up from his stool, "what do you mean she left?" asked Jax.

"She came home earlier than usual. We were packing up, when she came out of her bedroom with her luggage. Said we could stay as long as we wanted, that she wouldn't be there. Handed us a key so we could lock up." Reed said uneasy at the looks he was getting, especially from Happy. "She didn't seem like herself. She looked upset."

Slamming his empty bottle on the bar, he walked passed his brothers and headed outside. _Fuck Fuck Fuck! What the hell had he done?_

"Tig, something up with Hap?" Chibs asked noticing his lethal brother's mood all evening.

"Nah, he's fine. Just ready to do this run." Tig half-assed lied. Yes, he knew his brother was ready to get this run completed, but something told Tig his brother's mood was related to Olivia.


	19. Chapter 19

_*****Saturday*****_

"Well it's about time you got back!" Tara said bursting through the door. "Gemma's driving me crazy with all this wedding shit, so I'm hiding out here."

Having only been awake for about three minutes, Olivia was completely unprepared for company, even Tara. Closing the door, she walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning back against the arm.

"Is everything okay with Lyla and Opie?" she asked worried that something had happened between the couple.

"Oh, no they're fine. Gemma's just gone crazy. Not that she would admit it, but she's a control freak."

Grinning at her best friend, "Noooo. I would have never guessed that."

"So what are you wearing?" Tara asked mirroring Olivia's position on the opposite end of the couch.

"Wearing?"

"Uh, to the wedding tonight? Need to warn you, tonight will be your first introduction into where spandex came to die."

"What?" laughed Olivia trying to understand what Tara just said.

"Well, lets' just say that you'll see some very interesting outfits tonight at the wedding and party."

"Oh. I'm not sure about going since I just got back and I haven't spoke with Lyla. I don't want to intrude on their day."

"No, you're coming. She was telling Gemma and I last night at the party that she was happy you were coming."

Showing up at the wedding was the last thing she wanted to do. She could already feel her stomach knotting up at the mere thought of another run in with Happy. She had spent the past four days hiding out, too humiliated to find out why he was so angry with her.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Realizing she was staring into space, she turned back toward Tara, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Liv, what's wrong?" Tara asked seeing her friend was clearly distracted about something. "Don't even deny it. What's going on?"

Never able to hide anything from the doctor, "I'm not sure what I did, but I severely upset someone the other day, and it's been bothering me ever since."

"Who was it?"

She knew that was her next question but Olivia didn't want to be the cause of any club issues, "it doesn't matter who it was. I just feel terrible for upsetting this person." standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Tara knew there was more to this story but didn't want to push her friend, "well, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"I don't think so." she said barely above a whisper, "_Stay the fuck out of my life!" _was now looping through her mind as she not only could hear Happy's angry voice in her head, but see the same feeling in his eyes. No this wasn't a misunderstanding.

Hearing her phone beep, Tara picked it up seeing a text from Lyla. "Well, I'm being summoned back to wedding hell. I think Lyla's ready to kill Gemma as well." Walking over to Olivia, "so we'll see you at seven right?"

Knowing this was a battle she couldn't win, "yes, I'll be there. Give Lyla my best." she said hugging Tara.

_This is not going to end well, _she thought knowing it would only make Happy even angrier to see her there after he clearly told her to stay away from him. Maybe she would get lucky and he'd wouldn't be there.

_*****Oswald Warehouse*****_

He could always count on putting weapons together as a great distraction. Leaving the clubhouse more than two hours ago, Happy was enjoying the peace and quite of being alone. That was of course until he heard the distinct sound of Harley pipes coming up the road. _So much for peace and quiet_ thought Happy as he opened the next box of weapons. Just as he popped the nailed top off, Tig walked through the door.

"Beauties aren't they." commented Tig noticing his brother had already assembled two crates of weapons. "Makes me twitch just thinking about em'."

"Everything alright at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, Slade and Gunner should be down by five. Hoping like hell Slade needs Koz back. Fucker's getting on my nerves."

Chuckling at his brother's irritation, "Not ready to make up yet?" Happy asked knowing his two brothers would probably never bury their grudge.

"Fuck that! I should be thanked for not putting a bullet in his head since he's been down here. Shit head just needs to go."

Watching Happy assemble weapons was like watching an artist work on a prized painting. With careful attention to every detail, closely examining each piece then precisely putting the gun together put a huge smile across Tig's face. The two men shared a severe passion for weapons, but the bond between them went even deeper. There was no one Tig trusted more in battle than the SOA assassin. Never questioned whatever situation they found themselves in, his back would always be covered, just as he would do for Happy. All week he had seen that something was off with Happy, ever since he went to see his mom. He knew damn well that the next words out of his mouth could land him on the floor with Happy beating the shit out of him, but it was a beating he'd take.

"What's goin on?"

Looking up from the gun, he just looked at Tig.

"Dude, something's up. Didn't think your ass could be any quieter, but hell, this week you've gone mute. What's up?"

Again, nothing but a low growl. Happy simply went back to assembling the gun, hoping the subject would be forgotten.

He was prepared to wait the silence out. To his surprise he wasn't having the shit beat out of him. "Your mom okay?"

That did it. The gun was slammed down on the table as soon as the words left Tig's mouth. "She's fine." was all he said walking around the table and lifting another crate onto the counter.

"Just curious to know what's on your mind."

He was again met with silence. He wasn't surprised though, this was Happy he was trying to get details from. Happy never divulged personal shit, and whatever had him quiet was personal. What he was about to do shocked the hell out of him but he justified that it was in the best interest of the club and what S.A.A would he be if he didn't.

"Had lunch with the midget on Monday." Tig said, noticing Happy immediately looked up at him. "It's just something we've been doing since her attack. Nothing much. Just lunch." he continued seeing his brother's confused look. "Saw Olivia in her office." he watched as Happy froze. _Bingo!_ "Looked sad and shit. Said she'd upset someone earlier that day but didn't know why."

_Fuck!_ He really was an ass. Although he had seen her justifiably upset as she left the care center, hearing Tig's comments just made it that much worse. For the past four days, he could see her face. Those normally bright shinning emerald green eyes looked horrified and remorseful, even though she had no fuckin clue why. Finishing the gun he was working on, he placed it back in the crate and carried it over to the stack.

"She said it wasn't Zobelle. That's all the info she gave me." Tig said propping himself against the table.

_Slick fucker!_ Happy thought facing his partner in crime. "It was me."

"What?"

"I said it was me. I'm the one she upset." Happy said internally not believing this conversation was happening, and with Tig, no less.

"What the hell happened?"

Twenty minutes later Tig now knew what had him so wound up about for the past few days. He could tell his normally unemotional brother felt like shit for yelling at Olivia but making it even worse was the fact that she simply disappeared afterwards and without actually saying the words, he gathered that Happy had actually sought her out in his own attempt to apologize. But she was currently nowhere to be found.

"Man, you gonna deal with it?"

Shaking his head yes, he just had no clue how or even if she'd give him the chance.

_*****Opie & Lyla's house*****_

For an outlaw biker wedding, Gemma had to admire what she was able to pull off in five days and in a backyard. The prospects had come in handy moving the kids swing set to the side yard. With the white and pink azaleas beautifully in bloom already, she decided to hang white Japanese lanterns from the tree branches as the only other real decorations. After all, this was a club wedding, she needed to respect that Opie wasn't the traditional groom you found at most weddings. Less was better for this event, but it was still beautiful and perfect for the couple who in less than an hour would be saying "I Do". Walking in the house, she found Tara and Lyla in the bedroom as Tara was doing last minute touches to the bride's hair.

"Damn, to have your body, you shit." Gemma said. "All bullshitting aside, you look gorgeous sweetheart. I know you're going to make Opie and the kids very happy."

Turning to look at Lyla, "Gemma, don't make her cry. I don't have time to re-do her makeup." Tara said gently blotting Lyla's eyes.

"Gemma, we really appreciate you handling everything. It's perfect."

"It's what I do best. Now, you two need to hurry the hell up. You've got thirty minutes." she said popping Tara on her ass as she walked back outside to resume her position as Queen and Greeter.

Having received a text from Elliott asking her to meet he and Tristan at the wedding, her nerves had settle just enough for her to physically drive herself over to Opie and Lyla's house. But as soon as the house was in her sights, those once settled nerves were now completely frazzled. _Would he be here?_ she thought checking her makeup one last time. Of course he would be here. Even if she didn't know him that long, she knew the importance of this club to him. His family. Now she could only pray that she could stay out of his sight so that she wouldn't anger him again. Parking along the side street, she made her way around to the front of the house to thankfully find Elliott and Tristan waiting for her.

"Hey Olivia!" the young girl said reaching out to hug her. "You look beautiful."

"So do you sweetie. Should we go sit down?" Olivia asked praying she could be invisible tonight.

The scene before her was just as Tara had described it would be. Leather and spandex everywhere. To her amazement, the small backyard was beautifully decorated and not over done. White Japanese lanterns hung from the trees giving a soft glow from the candles inside, the azaleas and lilac bushes were in full bloom creating a perfect floral scent, and white folding chairs lined either side of the isle. Totally not what she had imagined for a SAMCRO wedding. Finding a seat toward the back and as close to the fence as possible, Olivia continued to take in the surroundings. Elliott had excused himself after helping his daughter and associate find seats to go over and chat with Clay, Chibs and Bobby. Sweeping her hair over her right shoulder in hopes of hiding herself, she happily watched Tristan scroll through countless photos of her recent gymnastics practices.

With most of SAMCRO gathered in Opie's side yard, the men were enjoying a beer and bullshittin' together.

"Gotta say, I didn't expect Op to get remarried so quickly, but she's a looker." Slade said popping the top of his bottle.

"Hopefully this wife can keep her shit together about the club. Never understood him putting up with Donna's bitching about club business." complained Koz watching the guests make their way around the house.

Throwing a glance toward his less than tactful brother, "I wouldn't bring Donna up today especially." Happy said putting his cigarette out against the fence.

"Show some damn respect asshole." Tig said walking away cursing the day he ever met the Tacoma member.

"That fucker needs his ass kicked." bitched Koz. "What's his damn problem?"

"Same as it's always been. You." was all Happy said as he started to walk to the back yard with Slade and Koz following.

Hearing the music begin to play, everyone found their seats and waited. Olivia had discretely watched the large number of bikers make their way into the back yard. All but one. Laughing silently, she had to agree with Tara. Most of the women in attendance were proudly wearing spandex, although the material was not covering that much skin. Noticing the smile on Tristan's face, she followed her line of sight to see Tig winking back at the girl. She could tell immediately when he noticed her. Swallowing her fear of being seen, she simply nodded back acknowledging him.

_Damn weddings_ Happy thought sitting in the front row as Gemma had insisted that he, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, and Tig sit on the same row as she and Clay. Today was about family she said, and as always when Gemma asked any of them for something, they listened.

This was not his idea of a Saturday evening, but he was happy for his brother. They had all watched helplessly as Opie grieved the sudden loss of Donna and struggling with adjusting to life as a single parent. It's just cemented his feelings that much more that being single and unattached kept his life free of complications. He was trying his best to listen to what was going on, but caught himself being more entertained at watching his VP all but drool over his old lady. He started wondering if Tara had knew what had happened with Olivia. Hell, he wondered if she knew where the hell she had disappeared to. Looking over at Tig, he laughed internally knowing his brother had somewhat played him this afternoon. Tig knew he would have never volunteered personal shit which is why he knew his brother fessed up his own shit to level the field. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that shocking that Tig was meeting Tristan for lunch. Happy had witnessed the strange bond between the two early on, but out of respect for Tig, he never brought it up. Turning his attention back to the bride and groom, he could tell it was almost over hearing Opie profess to "ride her as much as his Harley."

As soon as the minister pronounced them man and wife, the backyard erupted in cheers and whistles for the newly married couple. Everyone stood as the couple made their way back down the isle, welcoming handshakes and high fives along the way.

With everyone now standing and mingling, Olivia felt herself grateful that she could blend in better. Seeing her gorgeous best friend, she motioned to Elliott that she'd be right back. Making her way through the crowd was interesting. She could feel eyes on her, men sizing her up making her feel naked and other women trying to figure out who the hell she was. Finally seeing a way to safely get to Tara, she walked around a patched member from Tacoma.

"You look gorgeous. That color is stunning on you." gushed Olivia.

"I have to admit, I do feel sexy as hell in this dress." beamed Tara hugging her friend. "If you haven't noticed, you're drawing a lot of attention missy."

Not willing to look at what Tara was referring to, "I may have felt a few eyes on me."

"I could use a drink." Tara said grabbing her friends hand to walk over toward Jax.

Making their way over to the guys, Olivia followed along tucked in behind the doctor.

"Damn Jacky boy. I wouldn't let her out of the house lookin' that damn good! Commented Chibs on his VP's old lady. "No shit, doc, you're simply stunning."

With a huge smile on her face, "Thanks Chibs." now standing in front of Jax.

_Whistling….._"Fuck! Another fine woman! Olivia, damn is all I've got." Chibs said leaning over to give the brunette a hug. "Bitches goin' be jealous over the two of you tonight."

"How are ya Chibs?" asked Olivia at the Scotsman who could always make her smile.

Looking her up and down, "gotta say I'm doing much better now that I've seen you."

"Okay, we're going to get drinks and find Lyla. You behave." Tara said smiling at Jax. "I'll be back in a few."

"We'll be right here. Lookin' forward to watching you walk away." grinned Jax earning a devilish smirk from Tara.

"Shit. Go get a room." commented Bobby.

Walking over toward the bar, she saw Tristan playing with Opie's children and Lyla taking pictures. Tapping Tara on the shoulder, she walked over to the new bride to offer her congratulations.

"Hi there newlywed!" she softly spoke to Lyla who was crouched down taking pictures.

"Olivia! Oh, I'm so glad you made it." squealed the bride. Pulling back from their hug, "where have you been?"

While she didn't want to lie to her new friend, she also didn't want to relive what had happened. "Had some work stuff to take care of." which to a small extent was true. She just didn't have to leave town to handle it. Seeing Opie walking over, "Opie, Congratulations. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thanks. Glad you could make it." was all he said. "Gemma said we need to take pictures now."

"Oh, you two go ahead. I'm need to find Elliott. Congratulations again." she said before she walked off. Quickly scanning the crowd she started to make her way over to Elliott.

"Olivia?"

Slowly turning around, she saw the blond guy from the other night at the clubhouse, although she couldn't remember his name.

"I'm Koz. Remember we met the other week at the clubhouse."

"Of course, Koz. How are you?" she said trying to make polite conversation.

"Good. Can't believe Op tied the knot. So, how are you liking Charming?"

From across the yard, Tig focused in on the pair. _Fuckin idiot._ thought Tig knowing Koz had plans of bedding Olivia. _Not a chance in hell of that happening. _If he didn't know better, Olivia looked like she was wanting to be rescued from having to talk to the bastard. And as if on cue, Tara walked up.

"Hey. Sorry, I haven't seen Carrie for a few years. She's the S.A.A's old lady from the Phoenix chapter. Hey Koz."

"Tara, how ya doing?" Koz asked hoping the doc would leave so that he could continue talking with Olivia.

"Come on, let's go get that drink." Tara said grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her toward the bar.

"Okay. Koz it was nice talking to you." she said turning back to the blond biker.

Downing his beer, he watched her walk away feeling his dick getting hard staring at her ass. Seeing his brothers over by the fence, he made is way toward them.

It was great catching up with Slade. On his recent run to Tacoma, the twosome didn't have time to talk with Happy summoned to clean up Gunner's mess.

"Nice to have some downtime." Slade said enjoying another beer. "How's your mom?"

"She's good." Happy said keeping his answer short, not needing to say more. His brothers knew how important his privacy was, especially about his mom, so they respected it and didn't question him.

"Gotta say, this small ass town's not so bad." looking around at everyone there. "Where'd Tig get to?"

Scanning the area, Happy pointed over toward Clay and Gemma showing Slade where the S.A.A. was. Laughing at the two flipping each other the bird, Happy grabbed another beer from the passing sweet butt who was working as a cocktail waitress.

Both men eyed the red head as she walked by, giving a wink as she passed. "Might need to hit that later." Slade grinned glancing over at Happy.

"Can't offer any recommendations on that one."

"No doubt ya'll got some fine pieces of ass down here." he stated again surveying the women in the backyard. Landing his eyes on the woman he had come close to earlier, he hit Happy on the arm. "Speaking of, who is that sexy creature?" Slade asked nodding in the direction of the bar.

Slightly turning his head, he saw her. Olivia.

"Fuck that is one fine lookin' woman. Damn, I'm getting' hard just lookin' at her." confessed Slade.

She had been having a pleasant conversation with Tara and a woman she now knew was named Charlotte, who was an old lady of a Tacoma member when she suddenly felt a chill go through her. It wasn't until Charlotte reached for another drink that she saw what had caused it. Happy. He was standing across the yard staring back at her. Swallowing the lump that had just entered her throat, she quickly looked away and tried to reengage in the conversation.

There she stood not even a hundred feet from him. Dressed in a strapless long dress with her hair completely straight and pulled around her shoulder. She took his breath away. He could tell the second she noticed him because the small smile she had on her face immediately left. She froze, quickly adverting her gaze from him. _Fuck Fuck Fuck!_ He could barely register Slade was still talking to him.

"Dude, who is she?"

"Oh, that's Olivia." Juice said.

Happy's attention snapped back into place hearing the SAMCRO tech geek tell Slade who the mystery woman was.

"She's Tara's best friend from Chicago." he added. "Not at all bad on the eyes."

Usually having Juice butt into a conversation would have annoyed him to no end, but right now he was thankful because he was speechless.

From his spot on the covered porch, Tig was in a prime location to witness the moment the SAMCRO Assassin and the brunette beauty saw each other. The second they're eyes met, Happy looked like he'd been sucker punched and Olivia looked like she'd seen a ghost. What Tig didn't notice was that Gemma was trying to figure out what he was so interested in.

"Who are you watching?" Gemma asked curious as to who Tig was watching so intently.

"Huh? What?" Tig asked trying to play it off.

"Don't bullshit me. Who are you watching?"

"No one." he said standing up from the chair and walking over toward the bar.

"Yeah right." Gemma thought as she glanced back out into the yard at where Tig was staring, only noticing Slade and Happy who looked to be stalking prey.

Making her way over to Elliott and Tristan, she was thankful that the back yard was still crowded with guests.

"Hey there. Having a good time?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah. I'm having a great time." she said hoping she sounded convincing.

"Daddy, what time are you taking me to Catlin's?" Tristan asked.

"In just a few minutes. Clay wanted to speak to me about something."

She could take Tristan thought Olivia. "Elliott, I can take her. I was about ready to leave anyway. You stay and enjoy the evening."

Looking at her curiously, "Olivia are you sure? I don't want to impose on you."

"Elliott, it's fine. I'm happy to do it. Really." she assured her boss. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me go so bye to Gemma and Tara and I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you, I need to say goodnight as well." Olivia said following behind the young girl.

"Well hello there gorgeous" Gemma said smiling at the young girl. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes I am. Lyla looks so pretty in her dress. Hi Tara." Tristan said giving the future SAMCRO queen a hug.

"Hey sweetie."

"I just wanted to come say bye. Olivia's driving me over to Caitlin's for a sleepover."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Gemma said looking up at Olivia.

"Elliott's seems to be having a really good time, so I told him I'd take Tristan."

"I was hoping you'd come back to the clubhouse with us." spoke Tara.

"I know, but with being out of town all week, I need to regroup and catch up. I'm sorry."

"You owe me." Tara said still feeling as if something was still off with her friend.

"How about lunch tomorrow? Gemma, could you make it? Let's say one o'clock at my place?" Olivia asked looking between the two women.

"It's a date."

"Count me in too."

"Please give my best to Lyla and Opie. Tristan, you ready?"

"Yeah." she said giving Gemma one last hug before walking out with Olivia.

Turning back toward Tara, Gemma caught the odd look on her face. "What?"

"What?" Tara asked.

Putting her hand on her hip, "What's with the look? You look worried about her?"

"I don't know. She just seems off. Was hoping to hang out at the clubhouse tonight."

"You think she's avoiding you or us for that matter?"

"Oh, no nothing like that. I can tell something's bothering her." Tara said. Seeing Jax waving at her. "Hey, lets' grab some drinks and relax." she said grabbing the Queens hand.

_*****Olivia's Loft*****_

Walking into her loft, she dropped her keys in the plate on the entry table and made her way into her bedroom. Feeling relieved to be in the privacy of her loft, she let out the breath she felt she had been holding since she locked eyes with Happy. It amazed and terrified her that a simple look from him at the wedding could scare and make her weak in the knees at the same time. Taking her dress and jewelry off, she dropped the dress in her dry cleaning hamper and walked into the bathroom to start the tub. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she stopped, glancing through her mail. Finally opening the small package that John had sent her, she couldn't say she was surprised to find what was inside. A hand written note along with every piece of jewelry he had bought for her. Shaking her head _He just doesn't get it_, she folded the note back up after reading the first two lines, and closed the box. Rubbing her neck as she walked back into the bathroom, she was looking forward to at least an hour relaxing in the tub.

_*****T-M*****_

The party was in full swing. The clubhouse and parking lot were packed with patched members and invited guests. Sweetbutts were out in full force tonight eager to accommodate whatever need a SON had. From his spot on the leather couch, he had a front row seat watching the busty blond on the stripper pole. With each turn she did, she made a point to seek him out, hoping to catch his attention and let him do what he pleased with her tonight. His eyes caught the clubhouse door opening to see Gemma and Tara walking in. They both had changed out of their wedding clothes and from the looks of it, were both ready to party. Standing up from the couch, he saw the blond give him a pout as he walked past her heading toward the bar.

"Hap, grab a beer. We're outside by the fire pit." Clay said smiling at his brother. With two fresh beers, he made his way outside to find most of SAMCRO sitting around the fire pit with Slade and Gunner.

"Tara, you taught Reed well on how to make a damn good margarita." Gemma said raising her cup.

"He has improved on his bartending skills. I think he was trying to impress Olivia that night though." Tara said laughing at how the young prospect looked starry eyed at her friend.

"If I remember correctly she was a little too drunk to have noticed."

"Ahh, good times!" said the doctor remembering girls night.

For the past two hours he had caught up with Slade, watched Bobby do too many Elvis numbers, and laughed his ass off seeing Juice working his charm on the famous Lowery twins. In his fourteen years as a SON, it was times like these that made this lifestyle enjoyable. Ass kicking from time to time, lucrative deals to earn major cash, and partying with the family. But tonight, even with everything in front of him, he couldn't settle in and enjoy it. His mind kept flashing back to Olivia's face. He may be the club's assassin, a title he wasn't ashamed of, but knowing he had mistakenly attacked her, bothered the shit out of him.

_*****Olivia's Loft*****_

She felt like a new woman, well almost. Slipping into her favorite charcoal gray cami and cheeky panty set, she finished brushing her teeth and turned off the bathroom light. Crawling into bed, she started flipping through the latest Victoria Secret catalogs. Leaving the television off, she preferred the quite and felt herself start to feel sleepy. Deciding to recheck the front door, she left the small table lamp on and made her way back to bed. Throwing her robe onto the chaise, she climbed into bed ready to sleep the night away.

***_**T-M*****_

"I see Slade's found his bed buddy for the evening." laughed Clay watching the Tacoma president with his arm around a red headed sweet butt.

"Girls gives good head, I'll give her that." Tig commented downing another beer.

Gemma had to laugh. Tig was always forthcoming on which crow eaters had the best talent. Cocking her head to the side, she just stared at him. It took the Sargent at Arms a few minutes to notice the Queen staring at him and it was starting to unnerve him.

"What?" yelled Tig.

"What? Why don't you tell me what you were so fixated on at the wedding?" asked Gemma noticing he looked uncomfortable as hell right now.

"I wouldn't doin' anything."

"Yes you were. Tig Trager, I know you better than that. You're up to something."

"Gemma, what are you talking about?" Clay asked watching his best friend being interrogated by his wife.

Before she could answer, Koz walked up zipping his pants from the blow job he'd just received on the side of the clubhouse. "Where's Hap?" he asked looking around the lot.

Clay and Gemma both looked around not seeing him. "Don't know, he walked inside about thirty minutes ago. Haven't seen him come back out."

"Probably fuckin' the shit out of that blond stripper." spoke Bobby raising his bottle to toast his brother's score.

"Don't think so. Just saw her and Gunner fuckin around back." Chibs said.

"Juicy, you'd see Hap out front?" asked the Scotsman seeing him walking up.

"No. Just walked out front to check the cameras since the bikes are out there. Didn't see his. He must have parked around in the garage." spoke Juice sitting down with the group.

Through his drunken haze, Tig knew his brother had parked his bike out front, heard him yelling at the prospects manning the gates that the bikes had better not be fucked with or they'd deal with him. No, Happy's bike had been there. If it wasn't there now, he was on it. Immediately thinking about their earlier conversation, a slow grin started forming on his face. His money was on his brother going to find Olivia.

Gemma Morrow was not blind. Her life long friend was up to something. Tig never got the shit eaten grin on his face that he currently had if he wasn't. Now she just had to find out what it was.

_*****Olivia's Loft*** **_

_Knock knock knock…._

Slowly opening her eyes, she thought she had heard something. Listening for a few seconds, she had let her eyes close again….

Knock Knock Knock…..

Sitting up in bed, she knew she wasn't dreaming. Someone was knocking at her door. Reaching for her phone, she saw that she hadn't missed any calls or texts. Seeing it was almost midnight, she wasn't sure about answering the door. Quietly slipping her robe on, she tip toed down the hall and was almost ready to look through the peep hole…

Knock Knock Knock….

Slightly jumping, she must have made noise. "Olivia, open the door." As soon as she heard that voice she froze. Happy. Gathering her courage, she looked through the peep hole to find the object of her stress standing outside. _What was he doing here?_ she thought. She could tell he didn't look happy, no pun intended, so she decided to get this over with. Sliding the barrel lock back and turning the dead bolt, she slowly opened the door.

Part of him actually thought she wouldn't open the door, but she did. They stood there for a few seconds before he spoke up first.

"Did I wake you?" He asked seeing she didn't look completely awake.

"Yes, I was…"

"Need to talk." was all he said as he stepped around her and into the loft. The room was dark except for the small lamp on the entry table. She turned to shut the door and walked toward him deciding to go stand over by the coffee table to put some distance between them.

"I'm not sure what you need to talk to me about." stated Olivia finally looking him in the eye.

In the darkness, he could tell that she seemed nervous, and after how he had treated her, he couldn't blame her. He took a step in her direction to see her move more around the coffee table.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Should I be?" she quickly answered.

He stood there and didn't say a word, just stared at her. With the only light coming from the small lamp, he looked even more menacing than usual.

"Look, you made it clear that you don't want me anywhere near you and I'm going to respect your wishes, and I'm sorry that you saw me at the wedding. I had told Lyla last week that I would come." she said taking a breath. "I'm not trying to invade your life."

Feeling even more like the ass he was, "I didn't know that Gemma had asked you to drop off the package."

Seeing his facial expression soften a little. "Gemma didn't tell me it was something for the club. She told me it was for a friend of hers."

"It's not club related."

"Oh." was her response still not catching on.

"My mom is at that care center. The package was her meds for the month." Happy said looking Olivia directly in the eye, seeing the moment she realized what he just said.

"Your mom? She has cancer." Olivia stated slowly realizing why he reacted the way he did. From the small amount of information she knew about the man standing in front of her, she knew he was fiercely private, especially regarding his mother.

"Breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…."

"Don't want your pity." He said a little colder than he intended.

Biting her lower lip and slowly moving around the coffee table, she started walking back towards the door. "I don't pity you or your mother. I'm sorry that she's sick and you have to deal with it, that's all." she stated starting to feel irritated that he was still so short with her.

"Hey!" he said causing her to stop and turn back toward him. They were now standing just a few feet apart, the closest the two had been since leaving Laroy's bar.

"What?" she asked getting tired of the back and forth they always went through.

Moving to stand right in front of her, "You never answered my question." he said desperately fighting the urge to touch her.

"What question?" she asked growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Are you afraid of me?" he questioned, his voice low and raspy. Scanning her face, he focused in on her eyes.

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Her mind could only focus on the fact that he was standing just inches from her again.

Taking that final step to where he now stood almost flush against her, "Are you?" he asked again, this time finding that his hands were slowly moving up her arms. Watching her eyes follow his hands, he lowered his face closer to hers.

"Olivia" he softly spoke causing her eyes to look back up to his. The second he saw her eyes, he lowered his lips against hers. He kissed her for a few seconds before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. His hands were on her waist and he could feel hers against his chest. He just stood there staring into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking.

"Happy" she finally said sounding like she was out of breath. She moved her hands up until they were resting on his neck and started rubbing her thumbs over his collar bone. His hands slowly moved around her waist pulling her more into him.

"Happy?" she said again feeling his lips brush against her ear causing her to feel sparks throughout her body.

"Hmm." he responded, enjoying the feel of her pressed up against him.

"What do you want?" she asked barely able to concentrate with him now licking her neck under her ear.

He stopped his assault on her neck and put his forehead back against hers. His pants were becoming unbearably tight from the hard on he now had. Running his hands up and down her back, he stared into those green eyes and let go.

"You" was his response and as soon as the words left his mouth, his lips were back on hers. Her hands went around his neck pulling him down toward her. His hands slid down her back, slowly making their way to her ass, where he pulled her hard into him, wanting her to feel what she was doing to him. He couldn't stop. He felt her open her mouth more and he pushed his tongue further inside.

She wasn't sure how she was still standing up because she couldn't feel her legs anymore. All she could feel was his lips and tongue doing magical things to her mouth. There was no room between the two. He had her held so tightly to him that she could feel herself being bent backwards. But she didn't care. She didn't want this to stop. She could feel his dick hard against her leg causing her to start feeling an ache she hadn't ever felt before. She felt his hands all over her, one firmly holding her ass, keeping her pushed into his body and the other on the back of her neck controlling her head. Her tongue joined his and felt a wave of butterflies hearing him moan into her mouth. Her body was on overload from simply kissing this man.

He couldn't believe what was happening. It was all he could do not to throw her onto the floor and fuck her senseless. But something inside him, didn't want that. He slowed down the kiss, cupping her face in his hands. Both of them were breathing heavily having no desire to stop. He stood there, staring at the beautiful woman standing right in front of him and wondered if he was dreaming.

He stopped kissing her and was now just staring at her. Seeing her confusion, he dropped his hands, stepped back and turned away from her.

Again, he pulled away from her again. She wasn't going to allow this to happen again. Walking over to the door, she started to pull the door open, and turned to find Happy slowly walking toward her. His eyes were taking in every ounce of her and he looked different. He stopped right in front of her, pulling her hand off the door and closing it. Taking a step closer to her, she had to step back and found herself with her back against the door. _Click Click _were the next sounds she heard.

He had turned away from her and walked toward the table. Removing his cut and holster, he turned back to see her walking toward the door. He knew what she was thinking. She thought he was pulling away from her, again. Wrong. There was no way in hell he was leaving, not unless she said no. Walking over toward the door, he noticed her hair was wavy, she was wearing a short silky robe and he was dying to know what was under it. She didn't look afraid, but he had to be sure she wanted him. He needed her to tell him she wanted this, that it wasn't just him. Turning both locks on the door, he turned his attention back toward her.

He wasn't wearing his cut. Glancing over toward the table, she saw it was on the back of the chair. Looking back up at Happy, she felt another spark. He lowered his head and starting kissing her again. _Yes _was screaming through her head at the mere pleasure of feeling this man's lips on hers. She couldn't help herself. Her hands immediately found their way to cup his face, needing to feel him as close as possible. Another note of female satisfaction went through her hearing him moan when she pressed herself into him, feeling his hands again sliding over her body.

He had to regroup, gain control or this would be over. Fuck, they were both still clothed and he had serious plans of exploring every inch of her body. Pulling his lips from hers, but keeping his body against hers.

"You have ten seconds to stop this." he spoke, leaning down and kissing her again. Pulling back he watched her reaction.

"Happy?" she gasped out desperate for this man to continue kissing her.

"10 seconds, Olivia." he said silently praying she didn't want to stop.

Looking into his eyes, she let go. Reaching up with both hands, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue and he opened his mouth, sucking on her tongue. Dropping her hands from his face, she slid them down his chest and found his belt buckle. She kept kissing him deeply as her hands worked to undo his belt.

Feeling her hands working on his belt, he groaned into her mouth, his hands fumbling with the tie on her robe. He quickly untied it and pushed the robe off her shoulders where it gently fell to the floor. With his lips firmly against hers, his hands slid down to cup her firm ass, lifting her off the floor as she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her back against the door, and slowed down the kiss. Pulling his head back a little, he groaned again seeing her nipples sticking out through the thin camisole. His hands were firmly on her ass, as he ground his hips against her center, causing her to whimper.

"Hap….."

He didn't let her finish saying his name before he was kissing her again. He'd kiss her, slowly moving his tongue in her mouth, while his right hand came around and found her right breast, firm and hard.

"Fuckin' perfect." he said, his mouth now just below her ear. He'd lick then suck on the pulse point on her neck causing her to wrap her legs tighter around him. He couldn't take much more of this or he'd explode in his pants. He wanted to be deep inside of her, to hear her beg him not to stop.

She couldn't take much more. She needed more. She wanted to feel him, feel all of him. Her hands found the bottom of his t-shirt and she started pulling on it until he caught on and let her pull it over his head. Even in the darkness, she could see his ink, tattoos covering his entire body. She ran her hands up and down his firm, well defined chest and felt herself being lowered to the floor.

He unwrapped her legs from around his waist, instantly missing the feeling of her wrapped around him. But he needed more. He needed to feel her skin against him. Keeping her pushed up against the door, he reaches for the bottom of her camisole and pulls it over her head, throwing it onto the floor. The look on his face was pure hunger at seeing this woman standing before him, her full breasts completely uncovered, her nipples hard, and wearing a sexy pair of panties.

Before she could even blink, his mouth was back on her, kissing his way down her chest until she felt those lips sucking on her nipples. Her hands found the back of his head as he rolled his tongue around her nipple, causing her to cry out. With his hand caressing the other breast, he switched giving the other one the same attention. She could feel an orgasm building. Never before had a man done this to her.

"Happy…."

Hearing her call for him, he started kissing his way back to her lips, pressing a soft kiss on her lips before answering her.

"What do you want Olivia." he asked kissing around to the other side of her neck. He was loving hearing her reaction to what he was doing to her and he hadn't even really started.

He was driving her mad. Lowering her hands down his chest, she managed to undo his belt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, slowly slipping her hand down his pants, inside his boxers and started stroking his dick.

She'd surprised him. He was so wrapped up in kissing her and massaging her breasts, he didn't even notice what she was doing until he felt her hand wrap around his cock and started to move up and down. He felt himself shake, knowing she had to have felt it too. Leaning his head down on her shoulder, he couldn't move. He could feel her hand slowly moving up and down, her thumb circling the head.

"_Fuck that feels good."_ he said not realizing he just said it out loud. His hands found her waist and felt the hem of her panties. Lightly grazing his fingers across her stomach, he felt her muscles clench. Still not able to move with her hand rubbing his cock, he slid his hand down into her panties to find smooth skin. No hair at all. He slid his middle finger up and down her slit and felt her knees buckle and her grip on his cock became tighter. Placing his forehead against hers, he wanted to look into her eyes. Those normally bright emerald green eyes, were completely glossed over. He continue to slide his finger against her, growing harder at the feel of how wet she was getting. He pushed one finger inside her and he felt her hand drop from his cock. She whimpered and pushed herself against him. Ever so slowly, he pushed his middle finger in and out of her, watching her eyes try to stay open and biting her lower lip.

"Olivia?" he said, adding a second finger which caused her to cry out and pull him down to her mouth. She started kissing him, needing to be closer. She was tight, so fucking tight. He could feel her walls clamping down on his fingers.

"Don't stop." she said not caring if she sounded like she was begging. At this point she was more than prepared to beg this man not to stop. What he was doing to her felt like heaven, and she wanted more. He could tell she was close. He curled the two fingers deep inside of her and put his thumb against her clit, causing her to cling to him, her fingers grasping onto his shoulders as she came.

If he didn't get inside her soon, he was going to explode. Slowly pulling his fingers from her, he purposely kept lightly rubbing up and down her slit. She pulled herself back from him, bracing herself against the door. Not wanting space between them, he moved closer toward her running his hands up her arms, and neck so that he could cup her face. She was shivering, but it wasn't from being cold, he felt an electric charge run through him at seeing the look on her face and in her eyes. But he still needed to hear her say that she wanted him. Lowering his face to where their noses touched he asked her again.

"What do you want Olivia?" he said just barely above a whisper, caressing her face and lightly kissing everywhere but her mouth.

Feeling like her legs would give out at any minute, she put her hands over his, stopping his movements. He froze. She didn't want him. He suddenly felt like he'd been struck by a bullet. Just as he was about to back away from her.

"You…..I want you." she said breathlessly, causing a low growl to escape his mouth just before his lips were back on hers.

They somehow made it down the hall to her bedroom. The only light in the room was from the moonlight coming through the windows. He started walking her backwards to her bedroom, kissing her the whole way, only to stop and wrap her around his waist as they made it to her room. With her securely around him, he climbed onto of the bed and laid down. He wanted her naked underneath him. Finally breaking their kiss, his hands wondered down her body, gently squeezing her breasts, lightly touching her stomach until they reached the top of her panties. He could see her tremble, and feel his own hands shake. Never taking his eyes off of hers, he slowly pulled down the cheeky lace panties, freeing them from her legs and tossing them behind him.

She was laying in her bed completely naked, lightly trembling at the feel of him removing the last piece of clothing she had on. He kneeled above her looking at every inch of her body, his eyes black. Leaning over her with his arms on either side of her, he started kissing her neck, right under her ear, lightly sucking on her skin then slowly licking the spot to sooth it at the same time grinding his crotch into her. She could feel his back muscles flex every time he moved, she lowered her hands now able to grip his ass, since his jeans were still unbuttoned. Desperate to feel him against her, she started bringing her leg up in hopes of pushing his jeans off when she felt him shift and his hand started rubbing her again.

She couldn't take anymore. Bringing her hands up to his face, she pulled him down to her, "take them off" she pleaded using her foot to shove his pants down farther. Taking the hint, he pulled back from her and stood up. Quickly removing his boots, he watched her staring at him as he dropped his pants. He watched her eyes follow the snake tattoo on his chest, down lower as she saw his thick cock for the first time, unintentionally licking her lips.

That's all it took. Without warning he was sliding back up her body, sucking her breasts, her neck, then deeply kissing her. There was nothing between them. He could feel the heat radiating from her. Again his hands found themselves between her legs, two fingers back inside of her, slowly moving in and out, coated in her wetness. Her hands were grasping onto his back, his ass, anything she could reach to pull him closer to her. He pulled his fingers from her, grabbing his cock and placing it at her entrance.

She could feel the tip of his penis, barely pushing inside her. Her hands cupped his face as she kissed his lips, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. He moaned, opening his mouth and pushed his tongue deep inside her. Pulling back to look in her eyes, he wanted to watch her as he slid into her. Slowly as he could possibly stand it, it pushed into her. Never in his life had he been inside a woman this tight. Barely half way in, he slowly pulled back out, then pushed back in. She whimpered, biting her lower lip, feeling like she was going to split in two. She raised her hips, wanting him deeper inside of her.

"Damn Olivia" he groaned, feeling her muscles already tightening around him. Pushing her hips down, he put his mouth next to her ear. "Don't move." he said, his breathing heavy, licking her ear "just don't move." With her now stilled beneath him, he pulled out, then pushed back in even further, doing this two more times before finally pushing all the way inside of her. He stilled. He had to regain his control or he'd cum any minute. He growled feeling her nails rack up his back, her body trembling as she adjusted to his size.

"Happy….please….." she pleaded.

Hearing her, he started moving. Thrusting into her slowly but not going deep, he watched her. As he entered her, she would bite her lip, then open her mouth as he pulled out. Over and over, he kept thrusting into her, going deeper each time. She could feel the orgasm starting the second he was barely in her. Now that he was totally inside her, she pulled her legs up and around him, pulling him even deeper inside.

"Don't stop, please don't stop" was coming out of her mouth in breathy pleas. "yes…oh…god yes….."

He thrust deeply into her, slightly rotating his hips, triggering the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Her fingers dug into his back and she shook from the pleasure, whimpering at the feel of him inside of her.

She was driving him crazy. From her soft moans, to being buried as deep as possible inside of her, he was going to cum any minute, but he had to feel her let go first. He had no words for how this felt, how she felt. Wrapping her legs around his waist, caused him to slid even deeper inside of her. He knew she was close, could feel her walls clamping down on him, almost unbearable. The second she came he slowed his thrust, savoring the feeling of her juices on his dick. Looking at her beneath him, he began thrusting again, each time a little harder and deeper until he felt his balls on the verge of exploding.

Thrust…Thrust…Thrust…Thrust….

His mouth was right beside her ear as he let go, his cum filling her deep inside. He felt her walls again tighten around him, causing him to continue shooting his seed in her.

"Ummm…..she panted as she felt him explode inside of her, feeling his arm wrap tightly around her, pulling her closer to him. Lifting his head to look at her, he shifted slightly to take his weight off her, both arms now wrapped around her, their faces not even an inch apart, and still buried deep inside of her.

Neither one said a word, just stared into each others eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Although her breathing was almost back to normal, her entire body was still tingling, still on fire from what had just transpired, not to mention that he was still inside her. Staring into his eyes, she couldn't read his expression. His face was completely blank, emotionless, and he just stared back at her.

She could feel her eyelids starting to become heavy. Not from being sleepy but the soothing touch of his fingers grazing her spine and lower back. Focusing her eyes back up toward his, she raised her hand, tucking her hair behind her ear.

This was completely foreign territory for the biker. Laying in bed, relatively cuddled up, face to face, with his now softening dick still inside her, he watched as her eyes would slowly close, her fighting to keep them open. His mind was completely clear, his body relaxed but at the same time, he felt recharged. Until she moved her hand, he hadn't even realized that he had been tracing her spine with his fingers. Shifting his hips slightly, he slipped completely out from her, the movement causing her to bite her lower lip, her body still extremely sensitive from two intense orgasms.

Seeing a flash of light behind her, she turned away from him, laying flat on her back. Within just a few seconds, the sound of thunder was heard in the distance.

"I didn't realize it was going to storm tonight." she said turning her head back toward him.

He watched her turn and look out the floor length windows of her bedroom. They were both uncovered on her bed, the bedding in a disaster at the foot of her bed and halfway hanging on the floor. For the few seconds she had her head turned toward the windows, he let his eyes roam over her entire, toned body. _DAMN!_ he thought, his mouth watering and his dick starting to twitch again. Once his eyes made their way up to her face, she was again looking at him, now looking like she felt uncomfortable at his stare. Hearing her comment about an approaching storm, he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Whatever it was that had led them to her bedroom and an intense, passionate round of sex was gone. The air in the room felt heavy, both of them feeling it.

He ran a hand over his face before standing and reaching for his boxers. "I didn't intend for this to happen." he said pulling his boxers on. Hearing movement behind him, he turned his head slightly to see her stand up, reaching for a throw that had landed on the floor. For a brief second, his eyes locked onto her tight little round ass making his dick twitch yet again.

She had now lost count at how many times she felt completely humiliated by the half naked man standing on the opposite side of her bed. The bed that she allowed him to pleasure her in until she literally thought she was having an out-of-body experience. The same man who wrongly verbally attacked her earlier this week somehow ended up in her loft tonight and was now telling her that he hadn't intended on having sex with her. _Don't react. Don't react. _were the words now chanting calmly in her head. With the chenille throw wrapped around her, she turned slowly toward him, seeing him now standing in front of her wearing nothing but black boxers. Her eyes had a mind of their own, immediately taking in his sculpted chest and arms completely covered in ink, down to the v at his waist, as his boxers sat incredibly low. Jerking her eyes back up to meet his, she saw him slightly tilt his head to the side, as if he was trying to read her mind. Wanting to escape from the total awkwardness now hovering between them, she walked around her bed and out into the hall, determined to keep her composure and not show any reaction whatsoever.

She hadn't said anything. Not a single word since he told her he hadn't intended on sleeping with her. She just calmly wrapped herself in a blanket, looked him in the eye and walked out of her bedroom. Pulling on his jeans, he tugged on his boots and walked out to find her. He saw her reaching down to get her robe, raising back up and putting it on. The throw she had been wrapped up in was now in her arm as she walked over toward the couch, not appearing to notice he was in the same room.

"Hey?" he said, he voice raspy but soft.

Closing her eyes just briefly, she turned to face him. "Yeah?" was her response.

Her face was completely blank, emotionless.

He looked unsure, almost out of place.

Noticing his obvious regret, she decided to say the words that he couldn't.

"Look, Happy. I'm a grown woman and I know what this was and what this wasn't, so you don't have to worry that I'm going to think anything different." she said taking a breath, "'It's happened. I have no expectations. End of story." she finished looking him dead in the eye, still with not a hint of emotion or reaction showing on her face.

_Why did he feel like he had just took a sucker punch in the gut?_ he thought as he heard the woman standing in front of him speak. It was starting to unnerve him at how detached she was.

"So you just have one night stands?" he spoke, immediately regretting his shitty question. _Fuck, I might as well just called her a whore_! "FUCK!" shouted the biker, running a hand over his face.

Walking around the coffee table, putting just a little bit more distance between them, "No, that's not at all what I meant." she said, probably more curtly than she should have.

"I didn't mean to insult you."

Turning to face him again, "I'm sure you didn't and I understand that you didn't come over here with the intention of sleeping with me."

"No, I didn't. But it happened." he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, and like I said, I get it." she replied, starting to feel that tingle again with him looking at her the way he was.

He slowly made his way over to stand within a few feet of her, seeing her absentmindedly playing with the belt on her robe. "I wanted to apologize for attacking you the other day." he said, taking a small step closer toward her. "You left the wedding before I could tell you."

Desperate to control her stomach that was again doing flips, "Happy, it's fine. I understand why you reacted the way that you did." she spoke, turning to walk to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. "You seem like you're a very private person and I unknowingly barged into it." now twisting the cap from the bottle hoping the cold water would smother the internal heat she was feeling with him still standing half naked in her loft.

"I am private. My life is no one's business." he spoke seeing her look back at him.

"Look, again I'm sorry that me doing a favor for Gemma imposed on your private life and I accept your apology. I have no intention of invading your life. Believe me, I understand wanting a private life." she said walking past him toward the foyer, finding his t-shirt on the floor.

Give him any club assignment to handle and he'd have a plan formed and executed within no time, but trying to read the stunning woman in front of him had him completely off his game. He stood still in the same spot he had been in since she walked away from him and now she was walking toward him with his shirt held out.

"I like keeping my life private also." stated the now annoyed brunette as she extended his shirt to him.

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, slipping his holster and cut back on. He could see her from his peripheral vision walk over to the couch.

She felt more secure standing over by the sofa. Standing too close to this man was causing her to feel as if she was being pulled toward him. Determined to keep her game face on, she was thankful that the only light on was the lamp over by the foyer, keeping her in the shadow of the great room.

His irritation level had reached a new high because he couldn't read the woman he had just had sex with. Deciding it was best for him to leave, he turned his head toward her.

"Lock the door." he spoke as headed toward the door, opening it and walking out.

Stunned. Shocked. Embarrassed. Sitting down on the coffee table, her head was spinning. Had tonight really happened or was she dreaming? Here she sat, alone in her loft after just having sex with a man she barely knew but somehow couldn't avoid. "It happened. It's over. Let it go." she said just above a whisper as she stood to get her water. She was just about to reach for the bottle…

KNOCK….KNOCK…KNOCK…..

Jerking her head toward the door, she knew who it had to be, but why? Doing a quick glance around the room, she didn't see anything he may have left. Confirming it was him again through the peep hole, she opened the door.

"Did you forget something?" she asked noticing he looked pissed. Stalking passed her, she couldn't help the déjà vu feeling that just traveled through her body.

He didn't speak, he just paced back and forth like a panther stalking prey. He'd stare at her then shake his head, continuing to pace. Staying near the door, she waited a few minutes before she spoke.

"Happy, what's wrong?"

He immediately stopped pacing and sharply turned his face toward her. He laughed, almost sadistically at her question.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. "I have no fuckin' clue what's wrong." he spoke now walking toward her. "Not a fuckin' clue of why I came here tonight." stepping closer toward her as she stepped back. "You…" his voice lower than normal.

"Me?" she said now standing with her back against the door and him standing right in front of her but not touching.

"Yes, you."

His eyes were completely black in color, almost mirrors looking back at her. Again, she could feel her body beginning to tingle all over, the soreness between her legs starting to throb.

"Me. What have I done?" she asked curious and a little pissed to know what he thought she had done.

He watched her eyes desperately searching his for answers. Reaching out to cup her face, he brought his face down to her, their noses lightly touching.

He growled, running his thumbs over her cheeks, watching her eyes fight to stay open.

"Happy?" she said, unable to not react to his touch.

"You drive me crazy…." his voice barely above a whisper. Looking into her eyes, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." he said, his lips now against hers. After a few seconds he pulled back. Standing face to face, they stared at each other, both confused and comfortable at the same time. As if they could read each other's mind, they leaned toward each other until their lips were fused back together.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth massaging hers. He was now pressed up against her, his hands traveling down her back, pulling her more into him. He stopped the kiss, backing away from her but never taking his eyes off her. He put his cut and holster back on the table, stripping his shirt off as he walked back over to her.

She couldn't breathe. Her body was again on fire as she took him in walking toward her. The second he reached her, he pulled her to him, turning her around and started walking backwards. Their body coordination in sync as they walked and kissed all the way back into her bedroom. Her hands reached for his pants at the same time he was stepping back out of his boots. She had him naked in seconds, honestly lusting after his glorious body. With one pull of his hand, her robe fell open, partially exposing her naked body to him. Kissing her deeply, his hands pushed the robe from her shoulders making it fall to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up and onto the bed, comfortably settling himself between her smooth legs. Staring down at her, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Searching his eyes…."Happy….."

"Shhhhhh…I wanna kiss you." he whispered, his lips finding hers again beginning Round 2.

_*****Sunday afternoon*****_

"So were Lyla and Opie happy with everything?" Olivia asked bringing the tea pitcher over to the table.

"Think so." spoke Tara. "I'm sure Lyla could've done without Gina's little strip show at the clubhouse."

"What?" asked Olivia looking between her two guests.

"Oh, you just have to love those sweet butts." said a sarcastic Gemma. "Lyla should've known the little slut would have pulled some stunt. Bitch can't stand when the spotlight's not on her."

"Well, I hope it didn't ruin their whole evening."

"Wish you would have been there. Johnny made his famous margaritas." Tara said looking at her friend.

"I know. I promise I'll make it up to you."

The three ladies finished their lunch, moving to sit over in the great room.

"How was Tristan when you dropped her off last night?" Gemma asked wanting an update on her god daughter.

Looking over at the Queen, "she was fine. Kept talking about how she took twenty dollars from Tig since he kept cussing in front of her." Olivia commented noticing how Gemma kept staring at her. "What?" she asked now nervous about why she was being stared at.

"Have you been in the sun lately?"

Looking over to Tara then back to Gemma, "No, I haven't actually." uncertain where this random question had come from.

"Your skin is glowing." stated Gemma, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You really are. What product are you using?" asked Tara.

Olivia suddenly felt like she was under a spotlight. _Glowing? She wasn't so sure about. Extremely sore, she was, _but she wasn't about to disclose that tidbit of information. No last night and the two times this morning needed to stay private.

Needing to respond, she thought of the quickest thing possible, "I guess the California air agrees with me."

Getting another raised eyebrow from Gemma, "Guess so." as she stood up. "This has been nice, but I promised Clay an afternoon ride, so I need to go."

"Thanks for coming Gemma."

"You're welcome, doll. Tara, give my baby a kiss for me. I'll see you two later." she said pulling her keys out and leaving.

Walking into the kitchen to finish loading the dishwasher, "Lunch went better than I hoped." spoke Olivia rinsing off the last plate.

"You were worried?" asked Tara, now standing by the counter.

"Honestly, I'm still not sure how to take her sometimes. The woman can be downright terrifying."

Laughing out loud, "Oh, you have no idea! I will say though, she and I have come a really long way from where we were when Jax and I started dating."

"I can tell. From what you told me about your past with her, I'd never dream the two of you would be as close as you are."

"Hate to tell you this, but…..pretty sure she likes you although she'll never admit it outloud." grinned Tara.

"I think it's too early to make that statement, but I definitely don't want to be on her bad side." Olivia said hitting start on the dishwasher. "Come talk to me while I change." she said motioning for Tara to follow her into her bedroom.

Walking into the room, Olivia turned and walked into her bathroom while Tara walked over to look out the windows. "Isn't the dry cleaner on Cherry Street open on Sundays?" yelled Olivia from inside her closet.

"Yeah, it's open until four today." she responded sitting down on the chaise. Looking at the bed in front of her, she laughed at how Miss Perfectly In Order Olivia had unmade bed, a very messy unmade bed.

"I've got so many errands to catch up on today. What are your plans?" she asked now changed into a tank top and short jersey knit skirt.

"Not much. We're taking Abel to the park later this afternoon, then just dinner alone with my boys." smiled Tara thinking about Jax and Abel. Reaching down to scratch her leg she noticed something underneath the rumpled duvet. She bent down, pulling up a pair of men's boxers. Black boxers. Her head immediately looked up in the direction of Olivia's bathroom, her mouth open with a small grin forming on her face. Looking back down at the boxers, she quickly dropped them, using her foot to kick them back under the duvet.

"So, you just came home after you dropped Tristan off last night?" Tara asked wanting to know who's boxers were laying on her best friends floor because she knew without a doubt they weren't Olivia's. No, her best friend had an almost obsession with lingerie. Hell, she should have stock in Victoria Secret considering she owned almost everything they sold in lingerie. Looking up when she saw her walk out of the bathroom, she hid the grin on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I just dropped her off an came home." she stated filling her stomach doing flips seeing flashes of her and Happy naked on her bed. Turning to walk back into her closet, she could feel cheeks flush just thinking about him. _Damn him!_

"California air, my ass." whispered Tara, "someone got lucky last night." She couldn't help the smile on her face. _Now just who did you get lucky with? _thought the doctor, noticing her friend became flustered when asked about coming home last night.

"Hey Liv, I'm going to head back home." she said walking closer to the bathroom door.

Hearing Tara say she was going, she walked back into the bedroom, "Okay, thank you for coming." she said hugging her best friend. "Can you do dinner Wednesday night?"

"Working Wednesday. How about Thursday? It's Margarita Night at Jose's!" laughed Tara. "Remember, you owe me."

Sighing, knowing she couldn't get out of another drunken girls night, "Yes, Thursday's fine."

"Perfect. Be careful running errands and I'll call you tomorrow. Love ya."

"Love you too. Tell Jax hello for me." she said walking her friend out.

_*****Bakersfield Care Center*****_

They had just finished their afternoon walk through the gardens, when he noticed his mom was again looking at him.

"What?" he asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"It's just nice to see you smile." Sofia Lowman said smiling at her one and only child.

"Smiling?" he replied not knowing what in the hell she was talking about.

Laughing at her clueless son, "You silly. You've been smiling ever since you got here."

Leaning over to kiss the top of her head, "Just glad you're doing well, ma. That's all."

"Well, whatever it is that has put that smile on your face, I say keep doing it. I can only hope it's legal." she said looking up at her son with a raised brow.

Looking out into the gardens, his mind flashed back to Olivia naked underneath him, her soft moans causing him to want to bury himself deeper inside of her…

"Happy?" his mom said noticing he was staring at something. "Happy?" she said again, touching him on his arm.

Looking back down to his mom, "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah", smiling again, "I'm good. How about some tea?"

_*****T-M*****_

Chibs, Bobby and Juice all sat at the bar, nursing hangovers and yelling at the prospects to stop making so much noise.

"How about stop restocking and go grab another pot of coffee?" said Bobby rubbing his temples.

"I think it would hurt less if Tig cut my head off." spoke Juice, laying his head back down on the bar.

"That can be arranged, shit head."

The three men turned, stunned to hear Tig's voice coming from the couch. "You're alive?" Chibs said having not heard a word from Tig since they all wondered into the bar.

Slowly opening his eyes, "Barely. Tell one of the dip shits to bring me coffee." closing his eyes again. "I don't think I could feel any worse." turning his head hearing someone walk into the room. _Koz. _"Well, fuck me, I was wrong." he said turning toward the back of the couch.

"You all look like shit." spoke Koz looking around the room at this brothers. "Damn, guess you old fuckers can't party like you used to."

"Fuck you Koz." said Juice regretting raising his head.

"Who you calling "old" you shit? Last time I checked your ass was pushing thirty five. It's not like you're some spring chicken yourself." stated Bobby downing his third cup of coffee.

Koz was about to respond when he saw last night's fuck buddy walk into the bar. Walking up to the biker, Gina gave him her best seductive look and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Last night was great, sexy. Hope we can do it again." she purred, now licking his ear.

"Yeah, Yeah. See ya." spoke Koz, his head jerking toward the door hoping the sweet butt would take the hint. "Well, you old fuckers can sit here all day. Goin' for a ride. Tell Hap's sorry ass to call me whenever he gets the fuck up." he yelled back walking out the door.

"I'm starting to hate that asshole." said Juice. "Who the fuck is he calling old? I'm the youngest one here."

Mumbling from his spot on the couch, "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, shithead." commented Tig.

"Well, I'm dragging my ass back to bed. Someone wake me for poker tonight." the Scotsman said easing himself off his bar stool.

_*****Jax & Tara's*****_

Curled up on the couch after dinner, Tara couldn't keep her mind from wondering who's black boxers were in Olivia' bedroom. Who was he? Did she work with him? Was it a one night stand? Damn, she needed to find out before she drove herself crazy. But she wouldn't come right out and ask her. No, she respected her friend's privacy, no matter how much she was dying to know. It had to be someone she knew. Yes, Olivia had a few one night stands under her belt, but it wasn't her style. Suddenly feeling like she was being watched, she turned her head to see Jax staring back at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling like she just got caught.

"You tell me. What's on your mind, babe?" he asked, his fingers running through her dark hair. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I know that look."

Sometimes it drove her crazy how well he knew her but it just made her love him even more. "You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you."

Shifting to sit up, "Shit, Tara, what's going on?" preparing for something bad.

Laughing at his immediate reaction, "Calm down, it's about Olivia." she replied smiling.

"Olivia?

"Before I tell you, you have to swear this won't be repeated."

"I promise."

Shifting to face him, "After lunch today, she was getting ready to run errands, I was sitting in her bedroom and found something on the floor."

"Okay….What?"

Smirking, "Men's black boxers." she said.

"Who's?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe there hers." spoke Jax earning a look from his old lady like he had just lost his mind.

"Babe, Olivia Parker would not be caught dead in a pair of men's boxer shorts. My best friend has a great fondness for lingerie, Victoria Secret to be exact."

"So, you're saying she got lucky last night?"

"Yep. I just don't know with who."

"You ask her?"

Again that look, "No! I'm not going to pry…no matter how much I want to. She's very private. When and if she wants to tell me, she will."

Laughing at his clearly frustrated old lady, "yeah, but can you patiently wait?" he asked getting a punch in his arm.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to."

"So, your girl got laid last night. Hope she enjoyed it at least."

"God, I want to know who it was."

_*****Olivia's Loft*****_

Freshly shaved, exfoliated and showered, she was pouring herself a glass of sweet tea when she heard car horns outside her windows. Ever thankful for the tented windows considering she was still wrapped in a towel, she looked down onto the back street, seeing several men outside talking. Ethan Zobelle was one of them. _Thank you God for not running into him today _she thought as she sipped her tea. Even seeing that man from a distance caused goose bumps to cover her skin and her stomach to tighten in knots. From what she had learned from Elliott, the man was the epitome of evil, and she could only pray that he would take her warning seriously and stay the hell away from her. About to turn away, the man he was talking to turned around, seeming familiar to her. _Where do I know him from?_ she thought looking at the man with a buzz cut. Her phone beeping pulled her from the thought as she walked over to her purse. Pulling it out, she smiled.

_Will be state side sometime next week. Job went longer than expected. All four are in one piece. See ya soon. Love ya! T_

Casting her eyes up to the heavens, she sent up a silent _thank you _for keeping them safe. Although she knew without a doubt the four of them were the best at what they did, sending up a few extra prayers couldn't hurt. Making sure the door was locked, she turned off the lamp and made her way to her bedroom.

Her email checked, Ipad charging and her day planner reviewed, Olivia gently climbed into bed, her legs and everything between them extremely sore. Settling into the middle of her king sized bed, her mind turned against her, replaying every scene that happened in her loft the previous night and earlier this morning. She was alone in bed and yet she could feel herself blushing as she closed her eyes and saw Happy. She scolded herself this morning after he left around eight, having realized as she was slowly walking back into her bedroom that they hadn't used a condom, either of the three times. She had stood in the shower mentally berating herself at the sheer stupidity at getting so lost in the moment with this man that she let her guard down and was unprotected. Yes, she was on the pill, but never in her life had she had sex without a condom. Well, that was now shot to hell. Not only had she had unprotected sex with someone she barely knew, but he was an outlaw biker who she could only assume had more than his and probably others fair share of women. She knew from conversations with Tara about the MC life that men went through women with ease, a different one each night, most never settling down. Unless a woman was an old lady, women were good for one thing. Sex, sometimes, more than not, passed from brother to brother, usually discarded the second they had "fulfilled" their duty. But that was a club girl or sweet butt as Gemma put it, she was definitely not that.

She turned over onto her side staring out the windows, unable to sleep. As mad as she was at herself for not protecting her body, she was even more unsettled at how much she enjoyed it. _Damn him_ she thought, thinking back to how unexpectedly passionate and hot it had been. Had someone asked her what she would have expected sexually from an outlaw biker, last night would have not crossed her mind. At times it had been hard, his thrusts constantly deep inside of her, but she couldn't remember a second when he wasn't kissing her mouth, neck or breasts or his hands not roaming her body, usually gripping her ass as he pleasured her to no end.

Kicking the sheet and duvet off her, her body temperature had risen a few degrees just thinking about him. Staring at the ceiling, she reminded herself that neither of them had intended on last night happening. It just did and now it was over. She just prayed their encounter wouldn't become club gossip.

_*****North of Charming*****_

Hanging the towel on the back of the door, he turned off the light and walked into the bedroom. It had been a long ass day, spending most of the day with his mom, then driving back almost two hours to work on his latest bike project for the past six hours, he was now grateful to climb into bed. Throwing his left arm behind his head, he closed his eyes, hoping to drift off. Not a chance. The minute he closed his eyes, she was there. Naked and underneath him. Her naturally full lips swollen from his kisses. Her hands moving from his face, to his shoulders, up and down his back then gripping his ass as he thrust into her, over and over again. Remembering how fuckin' tight she was as he slowly slid into her caused his dick to twitch. Tight was an understatement. She felt like a vise wrapped around him, her muscles literally squeezing him until he exploded inside her. _Fuck!_ they hadn't used a condom, either time. Shifting himself in bed, he remembered how damn perfect it felt sliding into her, her tight pussy wet for him, those soft moans and her hands desperately grasping at his body to pull him closer to her. Kissing her. _Shit!_ What the hell was wrong with him?

He didn't think about a bitch after he fucked her. Nope, she was out of his sight within seconds of him getting off. Never looked the bitch in the eye, always face down, no kissing and always wrapped up tight. And yet last night and this morning, he broke every bitch rule he'd ever made. He couldn't stop kissing her, hell he knew she could make him cum from just kissing him. All three times had been with her underneath him, facing him, keeping her body constantly touching his, while being buried so fucking deep inside of her with nothing between them. Feeling her cum on him, then exploding inside of her. On top of that, he'd spent the night, completely content with her wrapped in his arms.

Unable to hold his eyes open any longer, he let sleep claim him, the last thing on his mind…..Olivia.


	21. Chapter 21

_*****Monday*****_

Admiring the view from his penthouse office, he took in the skyline of the city he loved. With another successful acquisition to add to his portfolio, he downed the double shot of thirty year old scotch, placing the glass on the credenza. His mind already calculating the six figure bonus that would follow now that he had landed another large deal, his partnership with the firm securely locked in place. Life was good. Pulling up his schedule on his computer, his eyes caught her photo still sitting on his desk. She had officially ended their relationship over two months ago, although she had pulled away from him six months prior to that, stating that they didn't belong together. _Bullshit!_ She was perfect for him. Classy, beautiful, well educated, middle class family with no hidden secrets. He was on the fast tract and she was the perfect woman to be standing behind him. Olivia Parker may have thought she had ended their relationship and moved across the country for some lame job, but John Williams never backed away from something he wanted, and he wanted her.

_*****Tacoma, Washington*****_

"Ms. Brooks, have a seat." spoke Dr. Taylor stepping back into the exam room. "Your test results confirm that you are pregnant."

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ was screaming in her head. Closing her eyes, she tried for a brief second to wish away what the doctor had just confirmed and what she already knew. Opening her eyes, she saw the doctor staring back at her.

"Ms. Brooks, are you okay?"

"Just didn't expect this. I'm always so careful." _Okay that was a lie_ she silently confessed. She had become a regular at the clubhouse and not all the guys would offer to "suit up" and who was she to make them. She just wanted to do whatever she could to become an old lady.

"Even being careful is not a hundred percent full proof. Let's do an ultra sound to determine your due date." said Dr. Taylor

Staring down at the paperwork, she felt completely numb. _Thirteen weeks pregnant._ Folding the results up along with her prenatal prescriptions, she stood up putting her sunglasses over her eyes and walked out of the clinic.

_*****Ralph's Diner*****_

"Thank you Helen" she said to the waitress as she cleared her salad. Hearing her phone beep, she reached into her purse pulling it out.

_Finalized plans are ready for pick up. _

Sending a quick reply that she would pick them up on her way back into town, she was startled as someone sat down across from her.

"Hey."

With a questioning look across her face, she responded "Hi."

"Have you ate yet?"

"Yes, actually I just finished."

"Too bad. How about some dessert and we could get to know each other better?"

"Sorry, I'm actually on my way back to the office." she responded, pulling some cash from her wallet.

"How about after work tonight I pick you up and show you around Charming? Great night for a ride."

_Why do men have to be so damn clueless?_ she thought silently as the man across from her rambled on about how much fun she would have with him. In the three times she had encountered this man, she had successfully been able to deflect his flirtation, but here now she sat alone from him with no help in sight.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested and I really must be going." she said as politely as possible. "Enjoy your lunch." as she stood up from the booth only to feel his hand grab hers.

"You look very sexy today. See ya around." Koz replied as his eyes roamed her body. Dropping her hand, he sat back, winking at her as she turned and walked out of the diner.

Pulling out onto the highway she couldn't help the sudden feeling of uncertainty. Less than forty eight hours ago she had slept with a member of SAMRCO and just minutes ago another member was hitting on her. Suddenly the unusually perky mood she was in on a Monday was replaced with the feeling that her recent sexual encounter with Happy had in fact become club gossip. Had he returned to the clubhouse and told the other members of their unintended night of sex? _Just great. Maybe he's not a private as he claims to be. _With her stomach now tied up in knots, the text message that just came through her phone caused an immediate headache.

_Need you to pick me up at Teller Morrow. Elliott_

_*****T-M*****_

Pulling into the parking lot she continued to pray that Elliott would be waiting on her and they could just leave without her ever being seen. _So much for that thought _seeing Elliott standing by one of the garage bays talking with Clay. Pulling the SUV into a customer space, she took a deep breath and opened her door.

The two men watched her walk over toward them, both noticing how every man in the vicinity had their eyes on her.

"Hey. Glad you got my text." spoke Elliott first.

"Was already on my way back down. How was your meeting?" she asked hopeful the bank was on board with the financing package they had put together.

"Went well. Think it's going to work." he replied looking down at his now ringing phone. "I need to take this." he said stepping away from the two.

"It's nice to see you again Olivia." Clay spoke, taking a drag from his cigar.

"Nice to see you again as well." as she discretely took in her surroundings. She hoped that Elliott would be off his call soon, so she could leave without being seen. Hearing a door slam, she turned her head slightly to see Tig and Chibs walking out of the clubhouse. _This is not my day _she thought.

"Doll face! Didn't know you were here." yelled Tig as they approached her.

"Just picking Elliott up. Hey Chibs." Olivia said seeing Elliott motion to Clay.

"Where'd you run off to the other night?" asked Chibs. "Didn't see ya much after the wedding."

"Oh, I took Tristan to her sleep over so Elliott didn't have to leave. He looked like he was having a good time." she said smiling back at the Scotsman.

"Awfully nice of ya." he responded seeing her just shrug her shoulders in response.

She glanced back over toward Elliott and Clay seeing that they were still discussing something. She noticed a few girls over by the picnic tables staring at her. All were blond, skinny and she could only assume had fake breasts considering their enormous sizes. Taking in their attire, she felt quite over dressed in her sleeveless short black and white dress with her favorite black peep toe sling backs on. She could tell that they were "sizing her up", trying to figure out who she was. She again heard a door slam causing her to turn her head, just in time to see him walk out the door. She quickly turned her head back toward Tig.

"So you having lunch with Tristan today?" she asked hoping she'd became invisible in the last three seconds only to see a smirk form on Tig's face.

"Not today. Got lunch with the midget on Friday."

He walked outside, heading back over to the garage while doing his usual sweep of the surroundings when his eyes locked in on her. He didn't even feel the small grin that had formed on his face. She was standing with Tig, her arms crossed dressed in a short black dress that look like it was made just for her. His eyes scanned her entire body. Her hair was loosely curled, sunglasses covering her eyes, full pink lips, smooth, toned legs attached to a sexy pair of heels. His mind flashed back to running his hands up those luscious legs as he slid her lace panties off. Feeling those legs wrapped around his waist as he had her pressed up against the door, then to feel them squeeze tighter around his waist as he thrust into her over, and over, and over again. Pulling himself from his daydream, he saw Elliott talking with Clay. _Must be here with him_ he thought. Finishing his smoke, he stomped it out with his boot and slowly made his way over.

She had her back turned away from the clubhouse watching for Elliott to finish his talk with Clay while listening to Tig yell at someone in the garage to hurry the hell up on the car he was working on. She caught Tig's grin and immediately felt the fine hair on her neck stand on in. He was behind her. Something inside alerted her every time he was near her, not to mention the delicious soreness she still had between her legs made it's presence known the minute she saw him. Gently looking over her shoulder she felt her stomach untie from the knot it had been in and start doing flips. _Why does this man affect me this much?_ she thought unable to see his eyes hidden behind dark sun glasses.

"Hey." she said speaking first expecting him not to respond.

"Hey." he rasped, standing on her left side, putting her in the middle between he and Tig, unconsciously standing just inches from her.

Tig Trager was loving this. The obvious attraction between his brother and Olivia was undeniable, well at least to him anyway. The odd twosome were oblivious to their constant close proximity to each other. He first noticed it the night she called him about Tristan, seeing firsthand a comfort level between the two, sharing intense stares, and Happy's eyes following her every move. His brother was a master at camouflaging his emotions and reactions, but the woman standing beside of him had his attention.

"Missed you at the after party. Don't remember seeing you." Tig stated, remembering that Happy had mysteriously disappeared not long after the party got going.

Willing herself not to blush, "I went home after dropping Tristan off." she replied thankful that Tig's attention had been distracted by his phone ringing.

"Yeah" he said answering the phone and walking a few steps away. Turning slightly more toward Happy, she looked up to see him staring back at her.

"How are you?" she cautiously asked, having no idea of how to start a conversation with a man she barely knew but had recently slept with.

"Good. You?"

She was about to reply when her phone started ringing. Seeing it was the head construction foreman, "I need to take this." she said looking Happy directly in the eye. Seeing him nod, she answered.

"Hey Michael."

"Hey. Got a small problem."

"What?" she asked hoping this week was going to be problem free.

"Power company wants to start installing the street lighting tonight. Their policy states that someone has to be here on sight during installation. I've got Brittany's recital tonight and Melissa will shoot me if I miss it."

Immediately understanding his predicament, "Not a problem, I can be there."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I don't have any plans this evening. What time are they wanting to start?"

"Around five. Said they should be finished around eleven at the latest. We're just doing phase one tonight."

"I'll finish up a few things at the office and head back up. Let them know I'll be there before five." she said seeing Clay and Elliott walking back over.

"Thanks Olivia."

"Not a problem. Heading to the office now."

Finishing her call, she turns to see Happy now talking to Tig.

"You ready?" Elliott asked, giving a quick glance toward Tig and Happy.

"Yeah. Need to get a few things finished up at the office before I head back up to the site."

"What's going on?"

Just as she finished filling in Elliott on her call, she turned noticing Happy was standing beside her again with Tig, both talking to Clay.

"Clay, appreciate the update." spoke Elliott, shaking his long time friends hand.

"Anytime. Give Tristan our love. Olivia, was good seeing you again."

"You as well. Please tell Gemma hello for me." she spoke slightly turning. "Bye guys." giving Happy a nod as she walked away behind Elliott.

He couldn't help staring at her ass as she walked to her car. The way her body moved, graceful and sexy at the same time, the scent of her perfume still lingering in the air. The beautiful woman he new intimately was now an even bigger mystery. No questions, no pleading eyes, no "are you going to call me?", nope…nothing. He couldn't lie to himself and say she had stopped by for him, he knew damn well she came to pick Elliott up. She had been as detached as she was when he left her loft Sunday morning. Polite, never rude, not sorrowful, just blank, as if she had a hidden switch now positioned on "OFF", just like she was as they were standing by her door. Remembering he wasn't alone, he threw out the shit running through his mind and quickly jerked his head toward Tig.

"WHAT?" he growled, wanting to beat the smirk off Tig's face.

Holding up his hands as if to wave the white flag, "Nothing man." he said walking away, internally laughing at his obviously intrigued brother. _"Yep, he wants a taste."_

_*****Highway 42 Motel*****_

"Gotta give it to ya, your shit's good."

"So how about we start a little partnership. Say fifty/fifty?"

"Slow down shit head. Like I told you already, when I get this approved back home, we'll work out the details. Until then, shut your fuckin' mouth." stated Koz, doing the last line on the table.

_*****Oswald Properties*****_

"Hey, I'm heading home to change then back up to the site." Olivia spoke walking into Elliott's office.

Looking away from his Ipad, "Okay. You sure you don't mind babysitting the power company?"

Shaking her head, "No, not at all. I need to research some new listings for Ms. Harriston. I promise I don't mind." she assured her boss. Turning to leave she stopped hearing him call her name.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

Completely unsure of what he was about to ask her, he just blurted it out, "Are any of the SONS harassing you?"

"What?" she said a little stunned.

Taking a different approach, "I just want to make sure that you're comfortable here and no one is bothering you, specifically anyone with SAMCRO."

Again slowly shaking her head no, "No, none of them are bothering me."

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, like Tig's not hit on you."

"Actually, he hasn't. He's been very nice to me."

Shocked. "Tig Trager's not hit on you? You sure?" he asked not truly comprehending what she just said.

"Yes, I'm sure." she replied noticing Elliott looked stunned. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Still hearing Olivia state that Tig Trager, the man who would hit on a lamp post if it would fuck him, had not hit on his stunning associate. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." he said watching her leave his office. Something was odd. He had seen how the guys had immediately liked Olivia, they all talked her ear off at Clay and Gemma's barbeque and had been shockingly respectful to her. He still hadn't figured out how she and Happy ended up together the night of Tristan's breakdown and earlier today he couldn't help but notice the two of them standing within inches from each other at T-M. What hadn't dawned on him until now was that Tig wasn't the one watching Olivia. Happy was.

_*****T-M*****_

"Hey." said Tara walking up, kissing Jax on his lips.

"Hey yourself. Thought you had to work until nine?" he asked, surprised to see her this early.

"Light day and I'm caught up on my charts, so I got to leave early." she said sitting down on a bar stool. Lightly stoking her finger down his chest, she looked up at him and smiled, "I need a favor."

Completely interested in having her continue what she was doing, "Yeah. What can I do for you?" he asked, his voice low almost a whisper.

Knowing she had him hook, line and sinker, "I need you to get Abel fed and bathed before I get home."

Suddenly confused, "Where you going?" he asked thinking he was about to have an early evening tyrst.

"Olivia's up at the jobsite overseeing something, and I'm going to find out who's boxers were on her floor."

Laughing, "Wait, what happened to 'she'll tell me when she's ready' speech you gave me the other night?" again laughing at his old lady.

Wanting to slap that grin off his face, "She's had two days. Times up." kissing him on the cheek and starting to walk out.

"Hey. You behave." he said pointing his finger at her.

"Always. You too." turning and walking out the door.

_*****The Cigar Box*****_

"We're going to need to step up our position on ridding Charming of the SAMCRO infestation. This project is not progressing as quickly as it needs to."

"What are you thinking?" Anthony Weston asked eager to eliminate the local trash.

"They're smart, believe it or not, so we can't be obvious. Clay Morrow will immediately suspect something if they're raided, so relying on the local police is not an option." he spoke twirling the pen around his fingers. Turning to face his favorite soldier, "currently what has my attention is ensuring that the lovely Ms. Parker doesn't become associated with the trash. I've seen her on two occasassions with Clay's wife and another member's whore of the day. She needs to be removed from their reach before they contaminate her as they have themselves."

"What's your plan?"

Sitting back in his chair, "Simple. Show her exactly how disturbingly filthy SAMCRO is and separate her from any contact from them." exhaling smoke from the cigar. "The world will be a better place when the members of that gang are no longer breathing."

_*****Charming Hills*****_

"Saturday works for me." replied Olivia accepting a dinner invitation from her newest client. "Where would you like to meet?"

Excited to start the search for their new home, she was smiling as she responded, "Let's have dinner here at our house. It'll be more comfortable."

"Sounds great. It'll give me an a chance to see your current style and décor so that I can build on that."

"Perfect. Come around six and we can have some drinks and relax. I'm sure he'll want to show off his mad grilling skills." she said laughing.

"Can't wait. Let me know what you think of the samples I'm sending you. See you on Saturday."

Finishing her call, she hit send on the email at the same time she saw a familiar vehicle pulling up.

"Well this is a surprise." she said standing from the back of her SUV. "What brings you by?"

"I come bearing gifts, well a large sweet tea with lemon." Tara spoke handing her friend the hopeful bribe for info.

"So good. This came from the diner didn't it?"

"Yep. Best tea around here." she said taking in the surroundings. "What time will they finish tonight?"

"The foreman said by nine tonight. The next phases may take longer, but we're only doing phase one tonight."

After about an hour and half of random chit chat, she couldn't hold back any longer. "There's something I need to tell you." she finally said.

Looking at how serious her best friend now looked, "What? Are you okay?" she asked, now starting to worry.

"Oh, no I'm fine. It's about you." she replied pausing for a few seconds, "I know."

Her stomach immediately dropped to her feet. Tara knew. Hell, the entire club now probably knew. She didn't know what was worse, him going back and telling everyone they'd had sex or that he lied about keeping his personal life private. She again was a fool, considering she actually believed him. Turning to face her friend, "Look, it happened once and I'm…."

Grinning like a school girl, "Who was it?" squealed Tara dying to know who the mystery man was.

"What?" she said, not understanding how Tara didn't know.

"Who was he?"

Trying to form words, "How did you know…"

"Saw the black boxers on the floor. Makes sense now." she replied still grinning.

"What makes sense?" she asked, completely confused.

"At lunch Sunday, you were glowing." she spoke, tilting her head to the side, "in fact you still are! Tell me, who was it?"

Realizing her overly curious friend was not letting this go, she sat back down, her hands now covering her face. "Do I really have to tell you?" she asked, hoping Tara would hear the plea in her voice.

"Yes, you do." she said giving her gentle slap on Olivia's arm. "As your best friend, I want all the steamy details."

"Seriously?" she whined.

"YES! And don't you dare leave anything out."

Giving her friend one final pleading look, to get a raised eyebrow response, she sighed, silently admitting defeat. "You can't tell anyone, okay? This stays between us. You have to promise, Tara?"

Seeing her friends' obvious stress, "Okay, I promise this is just between us. Now, who was it?" she asked, perfectly willing to beg for the information if she had to.

Taking a deep breath, "Happy." was all she said.

"I know you're happy, I can see it on your…." and Tara stopped talking.

Yep, Olivia could tell the minute "Happy" registered in Tara's mind.

"Happy?"…."Happ?"…_silence_…_silence_….."Happy?"she finally got out, her eyes wide now staring at her friend.

All she could do was shake her head. Tara was as shocked as she had been, well, maybe not as shocked as she had been two days ago.

"Honestly, whatever questions you have, I can't answer because I don't know either."

"Happy? Tall guy, bald head, tattoos everywhere?"

Again, all she could do was shake her head. Hearing Tara describe him caused her mind to flash back to his naked body above her, her legs wrapped around his waist, his mouth devouring hers as he filled her so completely to where she felt as if she'd split into. _Yes, no doubt it was Happy _she thought, shaking herself from the memory that now had her feeling a familiar ache. Looking back over at Tara, who still had her mouth partially open.

Taking a minute to regroup, she looked over at her friend, "Wow. I was not at all expecting that."

"Me either."

"Wow."

"You've already said that."

"I know. Sorry, I'm just still in shock. How?…..When?"

Forty five minutes later, Tara now knew how the mysterious black boxers ended up on Olivia's floor. What still had her stunned was the fact that it had been Happy. The club's assassin. A man who's eyes alone caused the hardest of men to fear him. She didn't really know him, knew he was extremely well respected within the club, took care of his mom and was closest with Tig and Chibs, he's fiercely private and most importantly, lethal.

"Be honest, Jax had already told you didn't he?" she asked, bracing to hear that her night of sex with Happy was already club gossip.

"No! I swear I had no clue, I mean no clue it was Happy." she said looking her directly in the eye. "Why do you think Jax would know?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just expecting that I'll be club gossip if I'm not already."

"Honestly, I don't know Happy really at all, but I know from what Jax has told me that he's extremely private."

"Here's hoping." she said covering her face with her hands.

"Regrets?"

Looking up, "No. From what you've told me over the years, I know how this works. We slept together. Period. End of story."

Seeing Tara's raised eyebrow looking back at her, "Seriously. I know exactly what it was and what it wasn't. This was a one time thing and like I told him I have no expectations from it." she stated.

Shaking her head, "Just one question."

"What?"

"How was it?" Tara asked, trying to keep a serious face.

Closing her eyes, she sighed, "So deliciously good I can still feel him."


	22. Chapter 22

To her surprise having the two prospects at her condo every morning was less irritating than she first thought it would be. Not that she had forgotten how Clay left no other option for her other than agree to it, Olivia had grown to actually like Reed and Johnny, often seeing first hand they were nervous when she was home. Finishing her makeup, she walked out of her bedroom, shutting the door before walking down the hall.

"Morning Olivia." spoke Reed seeing the object of a lot of his x-rated dreams walk into the room.

"Good morning, guys. How are you both today?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Not bad. What about yourself?" replied Johnny, doing his best to keep his obvious visual sweep of her body to a minimum.

"Good." she said giving a small smile back to the twenty-something. "I'm going to finish up. There's some leftover Chinese if either of you would like it." she stated walking back toward her bedroom.

Turning toward the windows, Johnny made his way over to see Reid looking through the scope. "I'm seriously tired of recon duty. I want in on some action."

Pulling back from the scope, "Look, this wouldn't be my first choice either, but I want my patch. The quicker we get intel on Anthony Weston, the faster we'll be doing something else. So shut up and stop bitchin' already."

The second she heard the name _Anthony Weston _come out of Reed's mouth she stopped in the hallway. _How do I know that name?_ she thought no longer hearing the two prospects talking. Making her presence known, "I'm leaving." she said grabbing her purse and walking out.

"See ya." spoke Reed, watching her walk out.

"Fuck, that is one sexy bitch." commented Johnny.

**_***T-M***_**

"Books are solid. This deal with Laroy is proving to be quite lucrative." stated Bobby giving his brothers an update on the club's cash flow. "Koz, I still need the numbers from Tacoma." he said to the SAMTAC S.A.A.

"Waiting on Slade to call." was his response looking at his phone.

"Runs are set for the week. Hap, you meeting Laroy for the drop off?" asked Clay.

"Yeah. Heading out around lunch. Should be back before Tig and I head out tonight." the club assassin stated.

"I need Tig with me." he said watching Tig nod back in response. "Talking to Elliott about using another warehouse. Need to meet him there before he heads out of town."

"Anything else?" asked Jax to the table, seeing everyone look to one another shaking their heads.

"With that, how about we go make some money." Clay said slamming the gavel down.

Everyone filed out of church, heading in different directions. Seeing Happy head toward his dorm, Koz made his way behind him. "Have to give it to ya. This deal with Laroy is sweet. Guess it makes your transfer to Charming worth while."

"It's worked out." Hap replied. "Got no complaints."

"Yeah, you seem to be settling in nicely here. You bored yet with the lack of action?"

Looking over his shoulder as he switched out his handgun, "Plenty of action here.".

"Man, I'm not talking about pussy. I'm talking about serious shit. Been here over a week and hadn't had the first shit kickin' yet. Town's a fuckin' drag, man."

Tired of hearing Koz whining, "Club's doing well. Shit's handled. Can't ask for more." turning and walking back into the hallway. "Need to head out." he said, watching Koz clue in and get the hell out of his dorm.

"Shit, I need some action man."

Gripping the neck of his obviously stressed out brother, "Keeping Charming quite is priority. Guess you're going to need to get your action balls deep in some bitch." Happy smirked.

"No shit." he said, walking back into the clubhouse.

"Jax, I'll check in shortly." Happy said giving a nod to his VP as he made his way outside.

"Give Laroy our appreciation." said Jax, lighting up a smoke.

Sitting down at the bar, he saw Bobby and Chibs approaching. "Is it always this dull here?" Koz asked noticing Tig had walked back in the clubhouse.

"Man, we've had enough shit recently with the Feds. Quite time is highly welcomed." spoke Bobby pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Tacoma can't be any better than Charming?" asked Chibs.

Deciding to change the subject, "Yeah, about the same." said Koz, throwing a glance over toward Tig. "Think I'll use this down time to concentrate on a certain sexy ass brunette. Can't fuckin' wait to see Tig vote me in."

Looking up from the bike magazine, "Dude, you really need to give that dream up." Tig said, laughing out loud at the notion Koz would ever fuck Olivia.

"Fucker, you're going to feel real stupid when I tap that fine ass of hers. It's alright though. I'll wait awhile before making you vote me in." Bobby and Chibs sat quietly waiting for the two hot heads to clash.

Hearing the banter between the two, Jax made his way over. "What the hell are you two into about this time?" the VP asked, hoping the two would keep their shit in check.

"Well, you see Jacky boy, Koz here believes he's going to bed the lovely Olivia." Chibs said, "and if..."

"Not if, When." boldly stated Koz.

"When, he does Tigger has said he'd vote him in SAMCRO." Chibs finished, picking up his bottle.

Looking between the two idiots, "You're both fuckin' crazy." said Jax shaking his head. "Last time I checked, she hadn't even noticed your ass, Koz."

Shaking his head, "Oh, but she has. Talked to her a few times."

"Yeah, you've talked and she's walked away." laughed Tig, enjoying watching Koz getting pissed.

"First of all, ain't no way in hell you gettin' her. Second, someone's already beat you too it."

The four men stood speechless, each looking at each other. "What da ya know?" questioned Chibs.

"Don't know who, but her bed had someone in it this weekend." Jax confirmed.

"You're lying." whined Koz.

"You shittin' us?" Tig asked intrigued.

"Nah, my intel came from Tara. Shit, she doesn't even know who it was. Driving her fuckin' crazy wanting to know." Jax laughed remembering his very frustrated old lady.

"Well Koz", said Bobby, "at least you have your dreams!" he finished laughing at the now irritated biker.

"Shit. Just cause she had some pussy ass in her bed this weekend, doesn't mean I won't be in it very soon." he said standing up from the bar and walking out.

**_***Oswald Properties***_**

The morning was turning out to be very productive with she and Christy making an effective assembly line preparing the prospective homeowner packages. Her mind still trying to process what she had overheard this morning between the prospects. She had been under the impression they were spying only on Ethan Zobelle, but she now knew Anthony Weston was also involved. Remembering the night Tig and Happy had surprised her, she now recalled Happy mentioning Weston's name.

_"From day one, Zobelle's made it clear that he intends to rid Charming of us bad bikers, so how ironic is it that the daughter of Charmings wealthiest man who just happens to be a friend and ally of the club is attacked and raped. No way was it random." he said turning to face her._

_"You said Zobelle had someone attack her. Do you know who?"_

_Not sure if he should tell her anymore than he already had, "We have our suspicions."_

_"We?"_

_"Club thinks it was Zobelle's right hand, Weston, who actually attacked her."_

Olivia immediately felt a wave of nausea hit her. _Could Anthony Weston really be the man who raped Tristan? _she thought. Now horrified, she now remembered she had actually met the asshole here at Oswald Properties and that her co-worker Mark was supposed to be showing him property.

"You okay Olivia?" asked Christy, continuing to assemble packages. "You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "I'm going to get some water. You want anything?"

"No, but I'm starving. You want to order lunch?"

Making her way to the kitchen, "Call the order in and I'll go pick it up." Olivia said, opening the bottled water.

_*****Outside Charming*****_

"It's good to see ya man" spoke Laroy giving his lifelong friend a manly hug.

"Ride up okay?" Happy asked, lighting a smoke.

"Yeah. No issues." Pulling an envelope from his inside coat pocket, "Fifty thousand down, another fifty at the next drop." handing the package to Happy.

Having known Laroy since childhood, Happy knew he didn't even need to count it. Laroy might not be SAMCRO, but Happy still considered him a brother, hell they might as well be family for all the shit the two of them had done together and helped each other get out of. Loyalty between the two men was as important to each of them as the clubs they were affiliated with. Both men grew up in a bad part of Oakland, having to learn at a young age the meaning of kill or be killed.

Leaning back against his Range Rover, Laroy took in the quietness of the deserted road and noticed his friend was relaxed as well. In the thirty years he'd known Happy, the man standing across from him was always on alert, always visually sweeping the area, never wanting to be caught off guard. But today, he appeared relaxed and pardon the pun, happy.

"How's your mom?"

"Good. Treatments still working." he replied, now leaning back against his bike. "Everything in Oakland quiet?"

Smirking, "Quiet as a sleeping baby. My crew is very pleased with our little arrangement."

"Happy to help you out, brother." he replied with a small grin on his face.

"Wanted to let you know, Deidra and I are having Olivia over for dinner Saturday night. She's got some plans for our new house. Just want to make sure you know she'll be heading down my way." Laroy spoke, his eyes watching for Happy's reaction. Ever since the night he walked into his private room at the club to find Happy and Olivia so close together, he had been wondering if there was something going on between them.

He had been looking out into the distance when he heard her name. Immediately turning his head toward Laroy, he wanted to wipe off the smirk his friend was failing to hide on his face.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Beautiful woman. Got brains too." commented Laroy. "Can't imagine a man who could ignore her."

Rolling his head side to side, Happy knew Laroy was baiting him. _Shithead. _Nope, he wasn't going to fall for it. He didn't discuss his private life and sure as hell didn't want to discuss Olivia.

He had to admit, seeing his hard ass friend the slightest bit uncomfortable was downright funny. He knew Happy didn't talk about his private life, never gave details. But he couldn't help it, he had seen with his own eyes that Happy was intrigued by Olivia, and she looked comfortable with him. Had he not seen for himself the little private goodbye they shared outside his bar, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. But he had witnessed Olivia leaving Happy with nothing but a kiss on his cheek before she pulled off and Happy intently staring at her as she left. _Yep, something's going on._

"Dee really likes her. Already thinking of any decent single men she could set her up with."

"THE FUCK!" yelled Happy, instantly regretting his outburst seeing the reaction on Laroy's face. _Shit Shit Shit_ he thought, shaking his head at his friend.

Laroy couldn't help laughing. Never had he seen Happy react about a woman, but he could understand why. Olivia Parker had impressed him considerably at their first meeting. "So what's the deal between you two?" seeing Happy look at him like he had three heads, "Man, don't even try and deny that something's not going on between you two. I have eyes."

Rubbing his hand over his face, he looked back at Laroy, knowing he had been played just like he had with Tig. _Slick fucker!_ "I honestly don't know."

"You don't know?"

Shaking his head, "Ain't got a fuckin' clue." he replied, leaning back against his bike.

"The two of you looked downright comfortable the other night. It's understandable why you couldn't keep your eyes off of her." Laroy commented, receiving a glare from Happy in return. "Hey, Dee's my world and I'll never fuck up what I have with her, but I can still appreciate seeing a beautiful woman."

Happy couldn't disagree with him. She was beautiful. She was also the sexiest woman he had ever seen, and he'd seen his share over the years. But it was something else that she possessed, something hidden, that was drawing him to her. His mind thought back to the other night...

_He could feel her tightening around him again, his cock threatening to break from the sheer exquisite pain, but he couldn't stop...he didn't want to stop. Being inside this stunning woman laying beneath him was like nothing he had ever felt. Moving his mouth from kissing her neck up to whisper in her ear..._

_"Cum for me Olivia." he spoke, barely above a whisper, but he knew she had heard him, hearing her whimper at his command, feeling her hands sliding up and down his back, now gripping his ass, pulling him deeper inside of her. The feel of her falling over the edge, sent him spiraling over as well, for the second time. Looking down at her, he shifted his weight, while staying buried inside of her, with nothing between them. His eyes wouldn't allow him to look away from her, and seeing those two green eyes stare back at him, he realized he had no desire to move from where he currently was. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, he moved his tattooed muscular arms on either side of her head, encasing her beneath him, again not allowing her to move one inch away from him. He felt her hands make a slow path up his back to now feel them gently massaging his neck. Closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling, a low growl escaped his mouth. Opening his eyes, he slowly lowered his head, his eyes never leaving hers as their lips met, starting another round of long, slow, deep kissing that he could feel throughout his entire body..._

"Hap? Man you alright?"

Shaking his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, standing up from his bike and taking a few steps.

"So tell me, were you just fantasizing...or was that a memory you just had?" asked Laroy, knowing Olivia Parker was just flowing through Happy's mind.

Cutting his eyes over to Laroy, "Fuckin' think your psychic or something now?" he bluntly asked.

Deciding he's pushed enough, "Don't think I have that ability brother. Need to head back down. Give your boys my best and I'll see ya soon." he said, starting to open his door, "probably Saturday night."

Looking over at Laroy smirking face, Happy had never wanted to hit his friend until now, "go home you fucker." he said, buckling his helmet. Waiting for him to get some distance, Happy slowly pulled off, headed back to T-M.

**_***Oswald Properties***_**

"I'll be back Wednesday evening." Elliott said looking between Christy and Olivia. "Christy, the deposits are ready. Just be sure there at the bank before five today."

"Actually heading there in about an hour. I'll drop them on my way to meet Shawn for dinner."

"Have a safe flight." spoke Olivia, smiling at her boss.

"Will do. See you both Thursday morning."

The two women turned to face each other as the lobby door closed. Her mind immediately refocusing on learning that Anthony Weston was the number one suspect in Tristan's rape, she placed her hand lightly against her stomach, feeling another wave of nausea coming on.

"If it's okay, I'll finish these files and go ahead to the bank with the deposits."

"Of course. We're in great shape with the buyer packages. I really appreciate your help." replied Olivia as the two made their way out of the lobby.

"No problem. You're great to work with. I'll let you know when I'm leaving." Christy said returning to her desk.

Olivia just shook her head and made her way down the hall to her office. Walking to her desk, she pulled the leather notebook from her bag and sat down. Glancing toward her door, she opened the note book, pulling a folded paper from the very back. She slowly opened the paper, suddenly sickened by what stared back at her. Her mind raced with questions..._Was this Anthony Weston?...Was he Tristan's rapist?...Should she tell someone?. _The questions looped through her mind over and over again as she flipped through the three drawings she had found in Tristan's notebook. Tristan had to have had contact with this man, how else would she have known such personal details like his tattoos that would be hidden under his clothing. Hearing Christy walking down the hall, she quickly hid the drawings and started checking her email.

"I'm leaving. The phones are forwarded and I'm locking the front door. Mark should be by shortly so you're alone until then." Christy said, pulling her keys from her purse. "See you tomorrow."

"Have a great evening." she said, waving back.

She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes in an attempt to slow her mind down, but it didn't help. Learning of Tristan's brutal rape brought back horrific memories of finding Tara tied to her bed and raped, completely broken at the hands of a man who claimed to have loved her. She couldn't imagine how terrified Tristan must have been the night she was attacked and what she had to endure each day knowing he was still out there. Hearing someone come down the hall, she composed herself, waiting to see who it was.

"Hi. Where is everyone?" Mark asked sitting down across from Olivia.

"Elliott's on his way to Sacramento, Christy's at the bank and taking the rest of the afternoon off, and I'm not sure where anyone else is." she answered taking a sip of her iced tea. "How are you?"

"Good. Just put the Academy Street house under contract and closing a pre-sale in Huntscroft tomorrow. Now if I could get Mr. Weston to settle on something, I would be very happy."

Hearing Anthony Weston's name caused her to feel sick to her stomach. Quickly turning toward her computer, she prayed that Mark didn't see her discomfort.

"You would think after seeing every listing in his price range, he'd pick something considering he's insistent that he needs to buy something quickly."

Desperate to not look uncomfortable, "well, we know how buyer's can be." she replied.

"Well, between me and you" Mark said leaning forward, "this man is weird." he finished sitting back in the chair.

Quickly turning her head, "How so?" she asked, extremely curious to know what he meant by _weird._

Taking a minute before he spoke, "I don't know. There's just something odd about him."

Hearing Mark state that he felt Anthony Weston was odd was just one more strike against a person she didn't even know, but feared had done the unforgivable, violating an innocent young girl. It wasn't until now that she realized the potentially bad place Mark could be in by working with Weston. If this man who belonged to a racist organization was to ever find out his real estate agent was gay, she could only fear what he would do to Mark.

Without even thinking about what she was saying, "Let me help. I can meet with him about his decorating questions and hope that it will help him make a decision on buying."

Looking at her questionably, "Are you sure? I didn't get that you were interested in working with him." Mark commented.

Quick with her response, "True, but I wasn't sure I would have the time to take on a potential client. Let me do this for you. I'll call him and set up a meeting. Hopefully, helping him decide on his decor could push him to buy quicker, getting you paid."

His face lit up at the mention of a potential commission check, "Now that is something I can handle. Let me go get his number for you." Mark said, walking to his office.

_*****T-M*****_

"When you two get back, meet us over at Diamonds." spoke Chibs, letting Happy and Tig know where they'd be after their night run.

"Hey! The redhead is mine!" yelled Tig, strapping his helmet on. Nodding to Hap, he pulled out ready to get this run completed and get back to a stripper.

_*****Oswald Properties*****_

This had to be the dumbest idea she had ever had. _What in the hell was I thinking? _kept screaming through her head as she rechecked the conference room. She had made a quick trip home to change into a more conservative outfit, pants and a long sleeve top and was thankful that the two prospects were already gone before she got there. Now back at the office she was stuck. It was too late to call this meeting off. She would just have to force herself to go through with it. She couldn't lie to herself. A huge part of her was praying that what she was thinking was wrong, that the man she was about to meet with wasn't the man who had raped Tristan Oswald. Hearing the office doorbell, she was pulled from her thoughts and slowly made her way into the lobby. Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, she bravely gave a small smile and unlocked the door.

"Mr. Weston, I'm glad you could meet with me this evening."


	23. Chapter 23

Quickly making sure both locks were secure on her door, she dropped her bag and ran for her bathroom. She barely managed to lift the lid on the toilet before she emptied her stomach for the second time tonight. Slowly sitting down on the cold tile floor, she leaned back against the vanity, letting the tears finally flow. The harsh reality of the situation was hitting her all at once like a ton of dynamite. Two hours had passed before she could gather the strength to pull herself off the floor. Grabbing a wash cloth from the linen closet, she turned on the hot water to wash her face. Reaching for her toothbrush, she was desperate to brush her teeth to rid herself of the nasty taste in her mouth. Spitting the mouthwash into the sink, she raised her head, looking into her bathroom mirror for the first time since she made it home. Staring back at her were two green bloodshot eyes. Slightly turning her head, her hand traced the hand print that was now slightly visible on her cheek. She winced a little as her fingers moved across her face. _Need to put ice on that _she thought turning to start a hot shower. For her own need, she went to make sure that her door was locked, the dead bolt and barrel lock were both secure. Stripping out of her clothes, she walked into the stone shower, immediately feeling the hot water wash over her body. Stepping under the shower head, she let the water wash over her completely, running her hands through her hair. The minute she closed her eyes, he was there. Her eyes opened, as she quickly looked out from the glass shower seeing that she was alone and safely locked in. Unable to stop the tears, she leaned her body against the stone wall, hugging herself tightly and cried.

**_***Diamonds***_**

Another successful run down, Tig and Happy made their way into the darkened club, the crowd of men cautiously eying the two members of SAMCRO. Seeing Chibs, Juice and Koz in one of the VIP sections, they headed in their direction. Taking in his surroundings, he saw one of the bar girls already walking over with a tray of drinks.

"Glad you could join us." spoke Koz, his eyes quickly focusing back on the topless blond dancing in front of him, Happy just giving him a nod. Taking a seat beside of Chibs, he was handed a beer from the waitress, making sure she bent far enough over he could see down her corset.

"Any problems tonight?" Chibs asked once the waitress had left.

"Nah. Smooth as always." commented Tig who was looking around the room. "Where's the redhead at?" he questioned.

Finishing his beer, "she's headlining tonight", spoke Juice grinning at Tig. "She'll be out shortly."

Downing the first beer of many, "Fuckin' can't wait. That bitch can dance."

They had been at Diamonds for almost two hours with girl after girl giving them free lap dances. The SONS, highly welcomed guests of the owner, were all accustomed to the VIP treatment, and none of the guys complained about the extra attention they all received. He sat there as usual, eyes scanning the room while the blond danced directly in front of him, pushing her crotch onto his lap and doing her best to seduce him into some after hours activities. Looking to his left, he watched as Koz walked toward one of the back rooms with a blond on each arm. He noticed Tig was entranced with his favorite redhead and Juice was enjoying the company of a new girl. Giving the blond currently trying to get his attention a nod to leave, he sat back enjoying the scene. He watched the girls dancing on the various platforms, all eager to please. At thirty eight years old, strip clubs were all the same at this point, girls with fake tits, mostly too large for their bodies, so thin that one good fuck could break their back and they all looked at least ten years older than their actual age. Not that he minded the scenery one bit, having had in the past a few of the girls on all fours or sucking him off, but for him it was a chance to strengthen his bond with his brothers, enjoy some calmness that rarely happened. Doing another sweep of the room, he saw Chibs speaking with the owner before his eyes landed on a brunette that had just took the center stage. He watched her as she started to dance, her body now moving to the music as she shed her clothes. Taking in her body, she had tits that were way too big, an obvious boob job, that looked downright scary, she was so skinny he could see her hip bones and she had no ass at all_. Bitch ain't got shit on _Olivia he said silently to himself. Shaking his head, he looked around making sure no one had heard his inner thoughts. Leaning forward in his chair, his arms resting on his thighs, he cleared his head of the woman who was constantly in it. Seeing his brothers slowly making their way back over, he finished his beer, actually ready to call it a night.

**_***Olivia's loft***_**

She sat motionless on her couch, a half empty glass of vodka in her hand. Her tears had finally stopped but the realization and severity of what she now knew was almost unbearable. Anthony Weston had raped Tristan. A grown man had brutally raped an innocent twelve year old girl. Her mind was still having trouble processing the thought of what would make an adult want to do such a horrific thing. She wasn't naive, knowing from first hand experience with Tara's rape that evil men existed, some even posing as "good guys". What she couldn't even begin to fathom was how inhumanly sick must a person be to not only hurt a child, but to do something so vile as rape one. Raising the glass, she downs the remaining liquid, feeling an immediate burn in her stomach. Placing the glass on the coffee table, she sat back on the couch, curling herself into the corner and continued to sit in the dark.

**_***Main Street***_**

He and Tig were at the back of the group as they came to a stop at the light on Main Street. The cool night air felt good after being inside the club. Seeing that traffic was actually heavy for a late night in Charming, he dropped his hands from the handle bars. Without even a second thought, he found himself looking to his left, over toward the old warehouse that was now trendy condos. The building didn't show any sign of life with the windows being tinted for owner's privacy. _Was she at home?_ he wondered, immediately feeling his dick twitch. _SHIT! _First his thoughts and now his own dick was turning against him. Seeing the light turn brought him out of his thought, hitting the throttle, eager to get back to T-M and some much needed sleep.

Tig couldn't help but laugh. Watching Happy throw a sly glance over to Olivia's building was priceless. Throughout the evening when he wasn't being entertained by his favorite redhead, Tig had noticed Happy's lack of interest in the naked ladies at Diamonds. Thinking back to what Jax had shared earlier,_"Don't know who, but her bed had someone in it this weekend." _his gut told him it was Happy, but he wasn't sure. What he did know was his partner in crime wasn't ever too forthcoming on personal information, so he knew without a doubt Hap wouldn't be the one to answer his question.

**_***Wednesday morning***_**

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

She didn't need to look at the clock to know what time it was. Eight forty five sharp, the knock on her door was confirmation enough. She had been up all night unable to close her eyes without seeing his face, full of anger and rage staring back at her. Walking toward the door, she stopped to check her appearance in the mirror. The hot shower she took at six thirty helped some, but she still looked rough. Seeing the hand print was even more prominent on her cheek and jaw line, she pulled her long hair over her shoulder to cover the mark. Deciding it was the best she could do at the moment, she opened the door.

"Hey guys." she said, forcing a smile across her face before motioning them inside.

Reed and Johnny stood at her door, both slightly stunned as she said hello to them. Not that she wasn't still hot as hell, because she was, but both men were just thrown seeing her wearing black lounge pants, a t-shirt and her pink waffle weave bath robe. Normally the woman standing before them would be totally put together with perfect hair, makeup and outfit, but this morning was a complete one eighty.

Noticing that the two prospects were looking at her weird, "I'm not feeling all to well this morning, so I'll be working from home today. No worries though, I'll be in my bedroom, so I won't disturb you." she said walking over to get her laptop. Giving them both a small smile, she turned, making sure to shield her face and walked back to her bedroom. Closing her door, she put her laptop on the chaise and climbed into bed.

It was now noon and they noticed she hadn't come out of her bedroom since they arrived. Looking over at Johnny, Reed was the first to speak up.

"You think we should check on her?" he asked, motioning his head toward the hall to her bedroom.

"Nah, she said she didn't feel well. I say we leave her alone."

Looking back toward her room, "Yeah maybe. Something seemed off though." he spoke turning his attention back to Johnny.

"Hey man. We need to focus on why we're here. Not worry about a bitch not feeling well." replied Johnny, now irritated that he was setting up the scopes without any help.

"Alright, alright. Stop your bitchin'."

**_***Ralph's Diner***_**

Thankful for an easy day, Happy sat back in the booth having just finished his lunch, smirking at how much food Tig could eat in one sitting. The diner was actually crowded today, and as usual Helen had everyone and everything under control.

"You two want anything else?" she asked as she made her way over, laughing as she heard Tig grunt.

"I think he needs Coke." Happy answered as Tig's mouth was overly full with a bacon cheeseburger.

Shaking her head at him, "I'll be right back."

"Damn Ralph can make a good cheeseburger."

"Surprised you even tasted it as fast as you ate it."

"Shit's too good man." he said wiping his mouth. "What time are we unloading the shipment?"

"Six."

"Let's head back. Told Bobby I'd look at his bike. Said he felt a vibration." pulling out some cash, "I got it brother." as he stood walking toward the door. Pulling his wallet out, Happy laid a few more bills down before leaving. Giving a wave to Ralph, he followed Tig outside and got on this bike.

**_***T-M***_**

Gemma loved it when business was this good. The shop was extremely profitable at the moment, allowing T-M to have a generous bank roll. Finishing the books, she looked over to the mountain of paperwork that needed to be filed. _I need a damn assistant_ she said privately, knowing she'd never let just some random person have access to T-M business or would she be able to find someone she wouldn't want to kill within the first ten minutes of hiring them. She firmly believed that if you wanted something done right you have to do it yourself. _Well, no time like the present_ she thought standing up to gather the three months of invoices that needed filing.

Taking a break from filing, she smiled as she watched some of her boys helping Bobby. To the outside world, these men were outlaws, heartless men who were thought of as thugs, but the Queen knew them differently. Her boys as different as they all were shared a brotherhood like no other. Loyal and protective to the end. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth as she watched Tig swat Juice on the back of his head. _Yep, brotherly love!_ Hearing her phone beep, she reached into her purse,

_Have a craving for Chinese. Jax is having some daddy/son time with Abel tonight. I'll pick u up at six thirty. _

Nodding her head in agreement, _Sounds good. I'll be at the shop in filing hell._

With the garage now closed, the guys got comfortable in the club house. Walking in, Gemma saw Clay sitting with Bobby and Chibs. Gently sitting down on his lap, she leaned over kissing him softly on his lips.

"What was that for?" Clay asked, suspicious of his wife's sweet gesture, earning a glare from the queen.

"What, can't a wife be nice to her old man?" she replied.

"Yeah, but it normally means you want something or need help getting out of shit."

Punching him in the shoulder, "You ass. For your information I don't need anything. Waitin' on Tara to pick me up. Going for Chinese, so you're on your own til I get home."

Rubbing her lower back, "you going to bring me something back?" he asked hoping to not have to fend for himself.

"Nope." she said, with a straight face giving nothing away.

"You leavin' me high and dry, are ya?" Just as the words left his mouth, there was a knock at the clubhouse door. Quick to his feet, Chibs made his way over, cautiously and curiously opening the door, smiling at the visitor on the other side. Stepping aside to let the man in, the smell of pizza and chicken wings quickly made their way into the clubhouse.

"Well, how about that. Looks like dinner is served." Gemma said smirking at her husband. "And to think you thought I wouldn't take care of ya."

Smiling at the woman who he loved more than anything, "Have I ever told you you're the best fuckin' old lady that ever lived?"

Acting like she had to think, "Maybe a time or two. And don't you forget it." she said leaning down to kiss him again. "I ordered plenty, so you let Reed and Johnny eat too."

Seeing Tara walk through the door, Gemma got up telling her she was going to grab her purse. Walking over to the guys, she sat down beside Clay.

"Doc, you're lookin' lovely as ever." spoke Chibs as he tore into the first chicken wing.

"Always nice to hear. How's the hand?" she asked Clay, wondering if the steroids were helping.

Making a fist with his hand, "Not too bad. Meds seem to be working. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Be sure to keep squeezing that tennis ball. It'll help keep mobility."

Johnny and Reed had finally finished cleaning the kitchen and made their way back into the main room. Immediately eying the pizza, both prospects hunger grew instantly. Taking the inititive, Johnny grabbed some beers from behind the bar and made his way over.

"Well boys, it's your lucky day. My lovely wife has ordered us dinner. Pull up a chair and join us." Clay said, enjoying the first taste of a cold one.

No one had to tell them twice. Both pulled up chairs and grabbed a slice each. Finishing the mouth full of food, "Is Olivia feeling better?" Reed asked looking at Tara.

"Olivia's sick?" she questioned not knowing her friend was ill.

Looking around the table seeing everyone's eyes now on him, "yeah when we got there this morning, she told us she wasn't feeling well and worked from home today." he replied. "she didn't come out of her bedroom all day."

With her phone already out, she quickly sent a text.

_Heard you're sick...are you okay?_

After five minutes, she got a reply.

_Yes, I'm okay._

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked.

Looking up from her phone, "yeah, Olivia's not feeling well. Said she's okay though. You ready?"

_*****Olivia's Condo*****_

She had been standing at the window staring down at the cigar store for at least an hour, now noticing that her ice pack was no longer cold. She gently touched her cheek, feeling that it was still extremely tender. Deciding to trade her ice pack for an ice cold glass of vodka, she put the warm pack back in the freezer and retrieved the now half empty bottle of Grey Goose. Refilling her glass, she downed the first swallow, slowly forgetting that her cheek hurt. For the past twenty four hours, she had locked herself away in the safety of her condo and did absolutely nothing. The only thing her mind allowed her to focus on was the confirmation that Anthony Weston had raped Tristan. Curling her legs under her, she settled back into her spot in the corner of the couch. It was completely silent, and for that she was grateful. She had enough noise in her head at the moment. All she wanted to do was sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, he was there. Those cold, empty, angry eyes. The same eyes that Tristan had so violently met. She refused to let her mind wonder, for fear that if she even tried to imagine what Tristan had suffered, she would break. Taking another long drink, she sat it down on her lap, realizing that at the exact same time twenty four hours ago, she was face to face with a rapist.

_Knock...Knock...Knock...  
><em>  
>She felt herself jump on the couch. Turning her head toward the door, she felt immediate fear. Carefully sitting the glass down on the table, she eased herself up and slowly walked over to the door. Standing on her tip toes, she looked through the peep hole to see Tara standing on the other side. <em>Shit! <em>Quickly checking her appearance in the mirror, she pulled her hair around to the side, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey. Thought you might like some Wonton soup." said Tara with Gemma standing next to her.

Motioning the women inside, "Thanks, I may have some later." she said closing the door, silently praying they wouldn't stay long. Careful to keep her injured cheek covered, she saw Gemma now sitting down on the couch.

"I need to use the restroom. Way too much tea tonight." Tara said walking toward her powder room just down the hall. "By the way, you would love the tea at the restaurant."

_This is not good _she thought now alone in a room with a woman who had the keenest senses she had ever met. "Gemma, can I get you anything?" she asked hoping the queen of SAMCRO didn't want something.

"No, but thank you." she replied, noticing the normally calm brunette looked anything but as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you feeling any better?"

Pretending to be looking for something, "A little. Just tired." she said truthfully. Truthfully she was exhausted but she had given up on sleep this time last night.

Picking the glass up from the coffee table, Gemma knew immediately it wasn't water, "So is the vodka helping you?" she asked, seeing Olivia tense up.

_Damn it!_ Doing her best to keep her composure, she slowly turned around hoping she'd have a response once she was facing Gemma. _Nope, nothing _she thought as she walked over and sat down on the chair across from the couch.

"That glass has been there." Yes it was a lie, but she had no choice.

"Try again. It's still cold." Gemma said, sitting the glass back down but not breaking eye contact with Olivia.

Thankful to see Tara walk back into the room, she actually hoped her friend would hurry up and leave. Acting as if she was combing through her hair, she gave her best friend a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, now sensing something was different about her.

"Better. Not a hundred percent yet, but better."

"Maybe lay off the vodka and you'll feel even better." commented Gemma, causing Olivia to turn her head.

"What happened to your face?" Tara yelled, seeing the bruise on her cheek.

She instantly tried to cover her cheek with her hand, only to have Tara pull her hand away. "Olivia, what happened to you?" Tara asked again, demanding an answer. Gemma had moved to sit directly in front of her on the coffee table. Turning her face more toward her, "I'd say that someone slapped you, hard in fact." she said.

This was not what she wanted. She was unable to process what had happened last night and the last thing she wanted was to have to answer questions about it now. "It's nothing." she finally responded, to see two sets of eyes grow wide and one set turn angry.

"Nothing!" Tara yelled, causing Olivia to flinch. Sitting back down in front of her, "Liv, what happened? You have to tell me." she said softly, tears threatening to form in her own eyes.

She knew Tara wasn't going to let this go. She knew that if it was Tara, she wouldn't either. How did she explain this? She was so mentally exhausted she didn't believe she could. Slowing standing up, she made her way into her bedroom to get her laptop. Walking back into the room, she saw Gemma and Tara standing exactly where they had been. Sitting back down on the couch, she grabbed the glass of vodka and finished what was left. Licking her lips, she briefly closed her eyes feeling the intense burn in her stomach.

"Olivia, what in the hell happened?" Tara asked again, knowing that whatever it was, was bad.

Looking at the two women, "has Tristan ever told either of you about the man who raped her?"

Tara and Gemma just looked at each other, both not understanding why Olivia was asking about Tristan's rape. "No, she's never talked about it to anyone that we know of." said Tara watching her friend closely.

"What does this have to do with Tristan, Olivia?" Gemma asked, starting to get worried about her god daughter.

Unsure of exactly how to say this, she just said it, "I know who raped Tristan." Olivia said, a single tear falling down her bruised cheek.

"What...how...what do you mean you know who raped her?" spoke Gemma, her voice more demanding than ever.

She didn't say anything. Opening her laptop bag, she pulled out the three drawings that she had found in Tristan's art book, handing them to Gemma. "Right after I moved here, I asked Tristan if she'd like to help me decorate the model home. Asked her to sketch some ideas for model. She had left her art book in my office one afternoon. I was flipping through the pages and found these. At the time I didn't know who the man was or why on earth she had sketched him, but it bothered me that she had them, so I made these copies." she stopped talking, taking a moment to gather her nerve, noticing both women seemed as disturbed as she was. "He actually came to the office wanting me to help him decorate his new home. He told me his name was Anthony Weston, but I had a weird feeling about him, so I referred him to a co-worker to work with." it was becoming even harder to get the words out. "I didn't think anything of it, he had on a long sleeve shirt, so I never saw his tattoos...until last night."

Gemma felt sick. "What happened last night Olivia?" she asked again.

Taking a deep breath, "As I was leaving yesterday morning for work I overheard Johnny talk about needing info on Anthony Weston. I kept trying to place the name and sitting at the office I realized it was the man that I had met. I had actually seen him standing outside the cigar store back entrance but couldn't place his face until yesterday."

"Olivia, what happened?" Tara begged, fearing what she was about to hear.

"After I realized that the man in Tristan's drawings was Anthony Weston, I knew she had to have seen him without a shirt to have known he had tattoos." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I got his number from Mark, saying that I had some extra time to take on a client, so I called him and set up a meeting last night at the office after hours."

"Then what?"

She opened her laptop, clicking on the video player, and hit play. She couldn't watch it again. She had lost count at how many times she had watched the video of her meeting with Anthony Weston, finding out with one hundred percent certainty that he was Tristan's rapist. She focused on Gemma and Tara's faces, both women shocked and horrified at what they were seeing. Both women jumped as they watched Weston grab her upper arms and violently throw her against the wall, furious that she spilled coffee on him. They jumped a second time seeing him backhand her across the face, immediately realizing his rage was out of control. They watched her apologize, then leave the room to find him a clean shirt. She walked back in a minute or so later, handed him the shirt and walked out to let him change. Gemma and Tara couldn't believe their eyes. There on the video was Anthony Weston shirtless, his tattoos uncovered and exactly how Tristan had drew them.

"Oh my God."

Olivia sat motionless on the couch, her face buried in her hands. Tara was almost too afraid to touch her, but she had to comfort her. "I can't believe this." she said looking over to Gemma. "He's been right here the whole time."

It was very rare that Gemma Teller Morrow was speechless, but tonight was one of those rare times. Moving the laptop over to the coffee table, she moved to sit on the opposite side of Olivia. The savvy woman she was getting to know was completely shattered at the moment. "Go get her some water." she said to Tara. Once Tara stood up, Gemma's arms replaced Tara's, offering as much comfort as she could. "That son of a bitch." she bitterly said, not thinking it was possible to hate a human as much as she now hated Anthony Weston. Tara walked back over handing a bottle of water to Olivia.

Looking up, Olivia saw Tara dialing, "who are you calling?" she asked not wanting anyone else to know. She immediately knew, hearing her say Jax's name.

"Tara!" she said, her voice pleading with her not to say anything.

"Sweetheart, this has to be done." spoke Gemma, doing her best to keep Olivia calm. Seeing Tara walk back over, "Clay coming?"

"Yeah, told him to get Clay and come here. I'd explain things when they got here." Tara said softly praying her best friend would understand. "Liv, we have to tell them."

Sitting back on the couch, she couldn't lie to herself and believe that somehow SAMCRO wouldn't be involved. In her talks with Elliott, she knew that he was hoping that the club could find his daughter's attacker and permanently rid the world of the scum. She just never realized that she would have a hand in it.

Within just a few minutes, another knock at the door produced the President and VP, both on edge as to why they were called over to Olivia's. Walking through the door Jax immediately scanned the room, his eyes locking in on his mother sitting beside Olivia who sat emotionless on the couch.

"I'll be right back." Gemma said as she stood to walk over to her husband and son. For the next few minutes the two women proceeded to tell Jax and Clay of what they themselves had just learned. Running a hand over his face, Jax was unsure of what to say. Looking over at Clay who was angrily staring at Olivia, he spoke up.

"Where's she at on this?" he asked looking between his old lady and his mother.

Glancing over her shoulder, "She's completely numb." Tara said. "She has the encounter recorded on video."

"Show it to me!" yelled Clay, causing Tara to step back.

"Clay, " Gemma started to say.

"Don't fuckin' Clay me, Gemma." he said moving around his wife to stand directly in front of Olivia. "You want to tell me what the fuck you think you're doing? SAMCRO will handle this shit. I don't need some nosy ass bitch getting involved in club matters. You need to learn to keep your damn nose out of what doesn't concern you." he said, his words feeling like venom. "You hear me, Olivia?"

Closing her eyes briefly to calm her nerves after just being attacked again by Clay Morrow, she raised her head and looked him directly in the eye, "Yes, I heard you. But what you need to understand is that me finding out that Anthony Weston is Tristan's rapist has not a damn thing to do with your club." she stated, gaining the courage to stand and face him. "And just so you know, I'm not nor have I ever put my nosy ass into club matters. I believe you've forgotten that YOU insisted your club use my home to gather intel on Ethan Zobelle, and if I recall correctly, you didn't give me an option. So just so we're clear, I didn't stick my damn nose anywhere near your club's business. I just happen to put the pieces together. So if you're going to continue to scream and insult me in my own home, I suggest you leave now and don't come back." she stated, removing the dvd from her laptop and holding it out to him.

Clay Morrow was stunned. No woman ever spoke to him like that and got away with it. He stood silently before her, clenching both his fists, ready to hit someone. Feeling even more courage, "Hit me. I dare you." she said challenging the man standing before her.

Tara, Gemma and Jax stood there watching. Tara moved to help defend Olivia, to feel Jax and Gemma pull her back. Jax realized seeing Tara's face that Clay had crossed a line, and she was furious.

Jerking the dvd from her hand, "You listen carefully to me. This shit didn't happen, you got it? Did you make copies of this?" he asked, waving the dvd in front of her face.

"No. I didn't. That's the only copy." looking over toward Tara. "Now if you all don't mind, I'd like to try and get some rest."

Tilting her head to the side, Tara was about to speak, "Alone Tara." Olivia said knowing Tara was going to suggest she stay with her. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm sure it's best that you leave."

Rubbing his hand over his jaw, Jax Teller knew that the shit had hit the fan and his old lady was going to explode at any minute. He had dealt with her angry before, but the look on her face as she turned and opened the door, made him want to shoot his own step father where he stood. Looking over at Olivia, he realized it was best to not say anything and just leave. Turning toward the door, he saw Gemma to start to make her way out as well. Stepping aside to let his mom pass, he looked back at Clay who still looked speechless.

"Clay."

Hearing his name, Clay looked toward Jax at the door.

"Lets' go."

Turning to look at Olivia one last time, he noticed for the first time since he got to her condo that the woman standing before him looked completely empty. She returned his gaze, but showed nothing in her eyes, just emptiness. Glancing down at the dvd, he turned and walked out the door.

The past hour of reliving what she had learned and the encounter with Anthony Weston had left her in an even darker place than she had already been in. He hadn't come out and said it, but Clay Morrow now looked at her as a threat to his club. Sinking down onto the floor, she now hated that she had moved to Charming, California.

He saw the look of disappointment on his wife's face immediately, "Not now Gemma." he said walking passed her toward the elevator. "Jax. Call everyone now. Church in thirty!"


	24. Chapter 24

Walking into the clubhouse, Jax and Clay headed straight toward the chapel, Gemma and Tara both following distantly behind them, having been told their presence was needed also. They watched as the hangarounds and some of the mechanics cleared out, hearing Clay's warning as he stormed in that if you didn't wear a patch, you needed to get out. Both women shared glances with each other, both furious for their own reasons. Gemma knew what this newly found information would cause, potential heat to fall back on the club due to retaliation against Weston and Zobelle. SAMCRO had every right to avenge what happened to Tristan, and no doubt they would. Elliott and Tristan were family, and the club protects family. She also knew that a secret she carried could be revealed and would destroy her marriage if Clay ever found out.

Tara was beyond furious. At the moment she didn't know who she was the angriest at; Olivia for facing Weston alone, Jax for not doing anything to stop Clay from attacking her friend and for pulling her back from going to Olivia's defense, or Clay. She didn't know why it had surprised her to see Clay act the way he had toward Olivia, although she had hoped that the talk she and Clay had after he pulled her info had cleared up any suspicions he had, but she was wrong. To him anyone who was an outsider was a threat to his club and he didn't tolerate threats. She began to feel sick to her stomach at the thought of Olivia being harmed because of misguided thoughts from Clay. What bothered her almost as bad was that Clay had always been the father she had never had. He had always told her that he thought of her as his daughter, but it was obvious he didn't trust her, or he would have never attacked Olivia the way he had tonight.

They men all took their seats, curiously looking between each other, as to why church had been called. Something was wrong.

"Where's Tig and Happy?" Jax asked, lighting up another smoke.

"Their dorms. Walked in just before you got back." spoke up Juice.

"Go get your laptop." he said seeing Tig walk in the room.

Tig immediately could feel the tension, seeing Clay staring at a dvd in front of him. "Brother, you alright?" he asked sitting down beside his President.

"Yeah. Hap here?" Clay responded.

"Yeah. Went to shower." he replied.

Jax and Clay both knew the minute they shared with the others what they learned tonight, the calm that the club had just begun to enjoy was going to be shot to hell. Jax glanced over at Tig knowing that he especially was going to explode at the news. It would be up to Clay and himself to keep the guys in line, for SAMCRO to form a plan, then give Tig the pleasure of ripping the life out of Anthony Weston.

Happy walked into the room from showering to see Tara and Gemma sitting at the bar. Acknowledging the Queen and Tara, he grabbed a beer from behind the bar and walked into church, hearing Jax tell him to close the door. Taking his seat beside Tig, he glanced at Chibs who shrugged not knowing what was going on either.

"Before we get started, it needs to be very clear that we keep the club protected and no one goes off half cocked and does something stupid." Jax stated looking each member in the eye, making sure his comment was heard by everyone.

Bracing his arms on the table while running his hand over his chin, "We've been made aware of some information tonight." he slowly spoke watching everyone at the table. Clay Morrow rarely let his emotions show and right now he was fighting everything inside of himself not to show them now. "We now know who raped Tristan." He watched as everyone's eyes went wide, then to see anger flash across their faces.

"Who?" Tig stated, the disgust evident in his voice.

"Again, we're going to handle this, but no one goes out on their own with it." Jax stated again. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked looking throughout the room, seeing everyone in agreement. Looking over at Clay, he just nodded.

"Anthony Weston". The second the words were out of his mouth, the room erupted in anger. Giving everyone a minute to digest the news, Clay slammed the gavel on the table, causing everyone settle back down, all waiting for more information.

"Clay, are we sure it's Weston?" asked Bobby, always cautious about the club going to war without one hundred percent proof. He watched as Clay and Jax looked at each other, then watched them both shake their heads.

"Yeah. We're sure."

"Does Elliott know?"

Blowing the smoke from his mouth, "Not yet. He's out of town. Back tomorrow evening. We'll tell him then." Clay replied. "This information was just given to us about an hour ago."

Opie could tell by the looks on Jax and Clay's faces that they hadn't told them everything. "Where'd the info come from?" he asked.

Leaning back in his chair, Clay took a deep breath before he spoke. "Juice, tell Gemma and Tara to come in." At this point, every member sitting at the table were staring in confusion at their VP and President. It was only on extremely rare occasions that women, old lady's or not, were called into church. Juice walked back in with Gemma and Tara following behind, closing the door and walking over to stand behind Clay and Jax.

"We've brought them in here tonight because this information was brought to us by them." Clay said motioning his head toward his wife and Tara. "While I'm not thrilled by how this information was obtained, we have absolute proof that bastard raped Tristan."

Happy could tell that Tig was struggling to remain calm. While it had shocked him to learn that his partner in crime had a unique relationship with Tristan, it was clear that his brother cared for the young girl as an uncle and now that they knew who had hurt her, Happy had no doubt that Tig would end Weston's life, slowly and as painfully as possible. He was actually looking forward to watching it.

"How did you two find this out?" Chibs asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Clay looked over his shoulder, looking between the two women, then back at the table. "They didn't. Olivia Parker did."

All it took was Clay saying her name for Happy's head to snap toward his direction, pushing his chair back from the table. "What?" he yelled. His mind was racing faster than his thoughts could process. _How the fuck did she find this out? _was the question screaming through his mind. Realizing his unusual outburst, he quickly pulled his chair back under him, settling back down, his forearms resting on the table, fist clinched.

It had startled Tara and Gemma to see Happy react. As long as they had known him, he had never showed any outward emotion in their presence. For the next few minutes Tara proceeded to tell the club of Olivia finding Tristan's drawings, Weston approaching her about helping him with a house, seeing him outside the back entrance of the cigar store, putting the pieces together and setting up a meeting with the man. Tara was doing her best to remain calm and answer the questions being thrown back at her, but her fear for her friend was coming to the surface. Hearing Tara's voice start to crack, Gemma finished.

"She had the mindset to video their meeting." the Queen said, able to feel the intense anger in the room.

Handing the DVD to Juice, he loaded it and hit play. Happy couldn't believe his eyes. Without even realizing it, he shifted closer to the screen, causing Chibs to have to slide over. He watched her walk into a conference room with Anthony Weston following behind her. They sat opposite each other for a few minutes, Olivia showing him different objects laying on the table. After a few minutes, he watched her walk out of the room, seeing Weston eying her every move. Within a minute, she walked back into the room carrying a cup of coffee. Just as she was about to hand it to him, the cup slipped and she poured it all over his shirt. It happened in the blink of an eye. Weston's face went to pure rage, he threw the mug against the wall, then violently grabbed Olivia by her upper arms and threw her against the wall so hard causing the picture on the wall to fall, while screaming at her. Happy's composure was gone, the veins in his neck were so tight he thought they would burst at any minute as he watched in disbelief as Anthony Weston backhanded Olivia so hard she fell to the floor.

Shattering glass and the roar from Happy's mouth stunned everyone. He was now standing, his chair turned over behind him. Pointing to Juice, "REWIND IT NOW!" he yelled. "NOW!"

Juice did as he was ordered to do and hit play. Happy again watched as Weston assaulted Olivia, the rage inside of him building. _What the fuck was she doing? _he silently screamed. Looking up from the screen, he saw complete shock on everyone's faces. "The mother fucker's dead." he said, his voice now eerily calm.

Tig knew that look all to well. The Tacoma Killa was out in full force right now. Seeing Happy recompose himself and sit back down, Tig leaned forward, "What's the plan?" he spoke looking directly at Clay.

Tara and Gemma knew that was their clue to leave, having no desire to hear of how SAMCRO planned on killing Weston. While Gemma headed toward her office, Tara sat down at the end of the bar, putting her hands over her face. She had accepted her role within the club, knowing that when she and Jax found their way back to each other, she'd have to learn to deal with the club. And she had, better than she had ever expected, but with it looking like Olivia was being drug into things, she started regretting that she had begged her friend to move her life here. She could see the anger on all their faces as they watched the DVD, but Happy's reaction had her terrified. He had just squeezed his beer bottle so hard with his hand it shattered. She knew what he did for the club and regardless of him being a brother to Jax, just his presence made her fear him. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her best friend and the club assassin had just recently slept together. His reaction to the DVD had her confused and worried. Yes, she knew that all of them were going to be pissed, their intense hatred for Weston obvious, but there was more to Happy's outburst. She saw his face soften just for a split second when Olivia appeared, then watched his face and eyes transform into something she had never seen before, and hoped she'd never see again. Her mind was running a mile a minute, was he angry at Olivia? Would he hurt her or worse for thinking she was hurting the club? She had a hundred questions she didn't have the answers for. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed that somehow, someway, Olivia would not be hurt by all this.

The plan at the moment was to lay low, let things settle for Weston. Elliott still had to be told and that was something Clay Morrow dreaded. Slamming the gavel down, the men slowly made their way out of church and back into the bar, each feeling different forms of anger. Tig had seen Clay's motion to say behind, so he just sat in his chair.

"Just want to know that you're good. You know it's yours brother." Clay said, reconfirming to Tig that Weston's death would be at his hands.

"I want him dead, but I won't fuck up the club to do it." he replied.

"Where's Hap at in this?" the president asked, unsure of why his hit man had such a harsh reaction.

Running his hand over his head, Tig was loyal to Clay, always had been, but his brotherhood with Happy went deeper. "He's fine. Won't tolerate fucker's beatin' on women. He's in, don't worry." Tig finished, knowing there was more to Happy's reaction. "Goina' go catch up with him." he said, standing up from his chair, giving Clay's shoulder a squeeze.

Tig found him standing in his dorm, looking like he was ready to tear someone's limbs apart. Catching Happy's attention, Tig closed the door and propped himself against his dresser. Happy turned away, walking over toward the chair and sat down, resting his forearms on his thighs. Looking down at the floor, "How long you waitin' on killing his ass?"

"Don't think we'll wait that long. Need him to go about his life, catch him off guard. Fucker won't know what hit him."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING?" Happy growled, his mind flashing back to her being thrown against the wall.

Tig just shook his head, he didn't know why Olivia did what she'd done, but he was grateful. Tristan's attacker would be dead and the twelve year old could maybe find peace knowing he could never hurt her again. "Don't know, brother. Brave bitch though."

Standing up from the chair, he walked over to the closet, switching out the piece he had in the back of his pants. Clubhouse or not, Happy always carried. Finding his favorite, he put it in the holster, and grabbed his cut.

"Going somewhere?" Tig asked, having a feeling he was heading to Olivia.

"Yeah."

"You good?"

"Be better when that fucker's burned and buried."

"Comin' back tonight?"

Happy didn't reply just shook his head no. With a silent understanding between the two friends, Tig gave his brother a hug on his way out the door.

Everyone was gathered in the bar, when Tara saw Happy walk through and leave. Her heart immediately sank, fearing that he could be on his way to Olivia's. Feeling the tears ready to fall at any minute, she covered her face with her hands and prayed. Tig saw the look on Tara's face as she watched Happy leave. She was afraid Happy was going to hurt Olivia. Making his way over, he sat down, gently touching her shoulder, startling her.

"He won't hurt her."

Her eyes widened at Tig's statement. Tilting her head slightly, "What do you know?" she asked almost whispering the question.

Quickly scanning the room, "Nothing. Just know in my gut something's happening between those two."

She didn't know why and right now she didn't care, but Tig's comments just made her feel a lot better.

**_***Olivia's*** _**

The clock on the wall read ten thirty. All she wanted to do was sleep. Thinking another hot shower would help, she picked the uneaten cup of soup from the coffee table, emptied it into the sink, then placed the cup in the dishwasher. Walking toward her bedroom, she checked the locks on the door and started to turn around...

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

She screamed...but what she heard next scared her even more.

"OLIVIA!" pound...pound...pound..."OLIVIA! OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled a raspy voice who she knew without even looking through the peep hole belonged to Happy. Catching her breath, she slid the barrel lock over and turned to dead bolt. Before she could even get the door open he was pushing through, with a large gun in his hand, moving her to the side of the door. He quickly scanned the room, trying to find who had made her scream. Sensing no one, he quickly turned his attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her heart beating uncontrollably.

"Why'd you scream? Someone here?" his guard still on alert from her scream.

Shaking her head, "No, no one's here. I'm alone."

Re-holstering his gun, "Then why'd you scream?"

Again shaking her head, "BECAUSE YOU KNOCKED ON THE DOOR!" responding in a loud tone. " I was checking the locks when you knocked. It startled me." she said, seeing his chest rising and falling. "Why are you here?"

Giving himself a minute to calm down, knowing that no threat was in her condo, "what the fuck did you think you were doing?" he stated, seeing her eyes widen in response.

By this point she'd had enough, now understanding why he was here. Making her way past him, her intention was to sit back down, but she found her inner strength. Turning to face him, "I don't need you or anyone else telling me how stupid I am for doing what I did. Believe me, I get it. But I'm not sorry. And just so you're clear, I didn't do this to butt into club business. I haven't told anyone about this and have no intention to ever tell anyone about this. I gave Clay the only DVD copy of the meeting, but feel free to check my home, my office, whatever. Tristan deserves to know who attacked her, and whatever happens to the son of a bitch now, I don't give a damn. He deserves worse than he'll ever get." she said walking past him back over to the door. "Now I'd like to try and actually sleep tonight." she firmly said as she opened the door, waiting for him to leave. He didn't move, just stared at her. Her normally bright, shiny eyes were dull and she looked exhausted. "Fine. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Shut the door behind you on your way out." she said leaving the door wide open and Happy standing there alone.

Pulling her hair into a bun on the top of her head, she saw that the bruise on her cheek looked darker. She'd have to keep ice on it all night if she wanted to be able to cover it with makeup in the morning. Stripping off her clothes, she tossed them into the hamper and made her way into the steaming shower, just as she heard her front door shut. Leaning her body against the wall, she again closed her eyes immediately seeing him there. She now regretted not asking Tara for a sleeping pill. Still able to feel the tension throughout her body, she lathered up with body wash and rinsed off. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the shower, walking over to the sink. Grabbing her favorite bottle of lotion, she covered her entire body, then pulled the towel back around her. Opting for something comforting than girly, she pulled her favorite vintage Jack Daniels t-shirt from a drawer and slipped on a pair of black and white polka dot cheeky panties. Looking into the mirror, she let her hair down, taking in her appearance_. Nothing sexy about this _look she thought as she turned off the light and walked out to her bedroom. Standing still, her condo was completely silent. For her piece of mind, or what was left of it, she walked down the hall to recheck the locks. Her locks secure, she turned and froze.

Happy had never been a patient man. Didn't tolerate people bitchin' at him but he stood there silently and took what she threw at him. He didn't like it, but he took it. That thought alone left him unsettled. He learned without her saying as much that Clay had ripped into her earlier tonight and that had him feeling something completely foreign. Tig was right. This woman did have balls, considering she left him standing at her front door after telling him to get out. He wasn't leaving though, and she'd just have to get over it. He'd shut and locked the door, then found him a comfortable spot on the far end of the couch. After about thirty minutes he heard her bathroom door open. The condo was silent, except the low sound of the clock on the kitchen wall. He heard her coming down the hall but remained unnoticed. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw her, wearing a short black t-shirt that barely covered her ass. He watched her check the locks, turn and freeze.

"Happy!" she said, startled for the second time tonight by the biker. "I thought you left."

Standing up from the couch, he made his way over toward her, "Nope, still here." he said noticing how jumpy she was.

"I asked you to leave." she said, now uneasy with the way he was staring at her.

"Not happening." he responded and was about to say something else when he finally saw her entire face. Instantly reaching out for her, she took a step back, unsure of what he was doing. "Come here." he demanded, his voice soft but forceful. She didn't move. "Come here." he repeated, his voice softer this time. Though they were just a few feet apart, he felt it took her forever to step toward him. The second she was within reach, his hands instantly found her face, as he lifted her chin, turning her face to see the damage. Her cheek was badly bruised but he could still see the bastard's hand print and he felt his rage building.

Sensing the change in his mood, Olivia pulled back, "It's not that bad." Her words caused him to step toward her, his hands on her forearms.

"Not that bad? The fucker hit you so damn hard you fell." his voice bitter sounding. He saw her flinch when he touched her arms. "What's wrong?" as he dropped his hands from her arms. She shifted to move around him, trying to ease the soreness from her arms. He reached out, grabbing one of her hands to stop her.

"Hey? Did I hurt you?" he asked, not meaning to have grabbed her so hard.

Looking down at their intertwined hands, she could only shake her head. "No, you didn't hurt me." now looking up at him.

He knew something else was wrong, "Let me see your arms." he said, gently pulling her closer to him. She came willingly to him, her eyes never straying from his. He gently pushed each sleeve up to find Anthony Weston's hand prints on her upper arms. She saw his eyes go from chocolate to black in a split second, hearing a growl escape from his lips. "Fucker's a dead man." he spoke as he looked at her arms one last time before easing her shirt sleeves down. They stood there silently just staring at each other, their bodies almost touching. For the first time in two days, she felt safe, but completely exhausted, unable to hide the yawn that escaped her mouth.

Covering her mouth, "Sorry. I'm so tired." she said, walking around him and sitting down on the couch, curling herself back into the corner. Following behind her he sat down beside her, but not touching her.

"Go to sleep." he said, bluntly.

"I can't." leaning her head back against the couch, "every time I close my eyes, I see his face." she finished, turning her head toward him.

He felt bad for her. He was still pissed as hell at what she had done, but he could see she was too tired to discuss it. "Close your eyes."

Raising her head, "What?"

"Close your eyes. Lay your head back and close your eyes." he stated as he leaned toward her. "You heard me." as he saw her following his orders.

"This is not going to work." she replied, but did as he asked.

"Shhh."

Looking over at him, she was met with a serious stare, "Close them."

After a few minutes, she felt herself relax. She turned toward the back of the couch, her feet barely touching his leg, and slowly fell asleep. He didn't move from where he had sat down. A short time later, he could tell she was finally asleep, her breathing was steady, just as he had noticed the other night. Sitting back, he found himself content to sit there and watch her sleep. He sat on the couch for the next hour, just watching her. He had moved her legs across his lap, covering her with the throw she had on the back of the couch. His need to protect her, had caught him off guard, but he found himself still sitting in the dark, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Forty five minutes later, his eyes snapped open the instant he felt her move. She was still asleep in the same position. Carefully moving her legs off him, he stood walking down the hall to her bedroom. Turning on the lamp sitting on her dresser, he saw her bed was unmade. He walked back into the living room, stopping directly in front of her. He pulled the blanket back, and picked her up, lifting her close to his chest. Standing up, he stilled, feeling her move her face closer to his neck, he fought his urge to groan, between her breath on his neck and the soft moan that she just made. As she settled into his arms, he walked into her bedroom and gently laid her down, covering her with the sheet, but not before his eyes roamed over her body, causing his dick to twitch. Shaking his head he turned off the lamp and walked out of her bedroom.

He took his cut off, hanging it on the back of her dining table chair. With his favorite custom piece in his hand, he checked the locks and walked back into her bedroom. Seeing the chaise in the corner, he stopped in front of it, quietly taking his clothes off. Stripped down to his black boxers, he walked around the bed, pulling back the sheet and climbing in, his eyes never leaving her. Without hesitation, he slid his arm under her and pulled her to him, until her body was flush against his. His eyes closed at the feel of her hand moving to rest on his chest, her leg sliding over his, her body molding itself to him. He tightened his arms around her, his fingers slowly trailing up and down her spine. His eyes glanced over to the side table, his piece within reach and ready to use. _Hurt her again mother fucker _his mind and thoughts going dark before his eyes looked down at the beauty now laying safe in his arms. Feeling his eyes become heavy, he placed a kiss in her hair and let sleep claim him.

She slowly opened her eyes, her room still dark with just a hint of daylight, but her eyes were met with a vast array of colors. Her hand was laying on his chest, her left leg intertwined between his. He was turned slightly on his side, his muscular arms holding her close to his chest. Between his steady breathing, masculine scent, and his body heat, she felt herself being pulled back to sleep. After a few minutes debating on if she should get up, her mind and body decided for her. She moved her hand lower on his chest around to his back, feeling herself move even closer to him. Within a minute, she was sound asleep.

He felt her wake up but stayed still. He wasn't sure what she was going to say about him putting her to bed and inviting himself without asking her. She hadn't moved all night, staying firmly against his chest, his arms tightly around her. He had only woke up briefly one other time tonight, after she shifted her leg, feeling her lower body press harder into his. He felt her hand move from his chest around to his back, as she moved closer to him. Waking up to her laying in his arms was perfect, but feeling her move to be closer was indescribable. After a few minutes, he felt her body relax again. He tightened his arms around her, shifting his body so he could feel every inch of hers. Lowering his face to take in the scent of her hair, he let out a low groan, closed his eyes, feeling completely at peace and back asleep within minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

_*****Thursday morning*****_

His eyes slowly opened as his body began waking up from a restful night's sleep. The complete quietness of the room and the sensual scent of the very warm, firm body that was still wrapped in his arms was causing his own body to fight the natural urge to rise. Glancing over to the nightstand, the clock read eight o'clock, his custom piece laying just as he left it. Turning his head back toward her_, _he unconsciously returned his right hand to rest on her ass, his thumb slowly rubbing across her partially covered lacy cheek. His eyes took in every detail of her face, smooth lightly tanned skin, long eye lashes, a faint freckle on her chin and those full lips that felt so damn good against his. Just as he was closing his eyes, she moved her leg slightly, letting out a soft moan, moving her left hand slowly across his chest.

"Hmmmm" she softly moaned, her body not as ready as her mind to wake up. She was completely relaxed and deliciously comfortable with every inch of her body intertwined in a warmth she wasn't used to feeling. Her eyes began to flutter, as she saw brief flashes of color. Pulling her left arm closer to her, she could feel a firm, smooth chest beneath her fingers. Forcing her eyes open, she was met with his stare, immediately sending a shiver through her entire body.

He felt her shiver, "you cold?", he asked, his voice a low raspy whisper, his hands now moving over her goose pimpled body.

She couldn't find her voice, could only nod her head telling him she wasn't cold. She must have turned her head to forcefully, cause she instantly felt pain in her cheek. "Oww" she finally spoke, slightly turning her body more on her back and brought her hand up to touch her face.

Her cheek was still visibly red, the bastard's hand print not as prominent but still there. The son of a bitch had hit her so hard, a light bruise had formed on her face. He could feel his blood pressure rise, his need and want to disassemble Anthony Weston even higher this morning. Right now he wanted to know why she put herself in front of Weston.

"Why?"

Her eyes searched his, "What?"

Raising up on his arm so that he was looking down at her, "Why did you do it?" he asked, his right arm now draped across her waist, his hand cupped around her back.

Again she searched his eyes, trying to determine his mood, but his face was blank. Turning her head away from him, she immediately felt him tighten his hold.

"Hey...", he got her to turn back toward him, "Why did you do it?" he asked again.

Her mind was racing with everything that had recently happened. She had just woke up to not only find herself intimately wrapped up with Happy in her bed, but now he was interrogating her, again. She had no idea why, but being near this man caused her to have the inability to not answer him.

"Tristan." her answer simple and direct, which caused his face to slightly soften, then quickly tense back up.

"Did she tell you it was Weston?"

"No. The only thing she's ever said to me about her rape was if I ever thought she'd get over it." turning her head back toward him, her eyes finding his. "Tristan's twelve years old and has been violated in the worst possible way by a man who doesn't deserve to breathe. He raped her. He took her innocence, something she'll never get back." she finished, her eyes now fixed on the ceiling. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Clay and Jax last night, I didn't go looking to dig into this. Everything just seemed to fall into my lap and no I don't regret what I did. That man deserves nothing but hell and Tristan deserves to know that her attacker can't ever hurt her again. This had nothing to do with your club. Despite what some think, I don't go looking to insert myself into situations or private matters. I don't want people in my business or private life, so I extend the same courtesy to others.", still looking him directly in the eye, "Respect is a two way street. I'm happy to give it so long as it's returned to me."

Taking in what she had just said, his eyes went over to her cheek as his hand lightly touched it, "Bastard could've done the same thing to you." he stated, partially wanting to hear her confirm what he already knew. Weston hadn't raped her, but for his own need, he wanted her to say it.

"But he didn't." she replied, seeing his eyes relax. She had answered his questions and from the look on his face, he seemed satisfied with her responses. Now it was her turn.

"Why did you come over last night?" she asked, turning her body back toward his.

_Holy shit! _Again this woman had caught him completely off guard. Being on the receiving end of questioning was foreign to Happy. Truthfully, he couldn't answer her. His loyalty and devotion to his club could be one reason. She was an outsider and her unfortunate run in with Weston could cause blow back on the club inadvertently through her employment with Oswald and his ties to SAMCRO. Outside threats were quickly dealt with, but his instincts and gut told him she wasn't a threat. It enraged him to just know that she had been alone with Weston but to have seen with his own eyes her being attacked by the man set off something inside of him that he couldn't explain nor had he ever felt, but true to his nature, he put the club first.

"Needed to confirm you can keep this private." The instant the words were out of his mouth he saw her switch to "off" mode. She carefully untangled their legs, sliding herself to sit up in the bed and slowly moving herself away from him.

_Of course...he was protecting the club. This was not about her...had nothing to do with her. _Always in control of her emotions, she spoke directly to him, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Clay and Jax last night, I'm not trying to nose into your club. Clay has the only copy of the recorded meeting and as far as I'm concerned, I don't care what happens to that man because it won't come close to what Tristan suffered. My encounter with Mr. Weston never happened. You have my word." she finished, standing up, eager to put distance between them. He was now standing in front of her, wearing nothing but black boxers and she was mentally forcing herself to not let her eyes drift over his body, thankful her king sized bed was separating them.

She wasn't a threat. She wasn't lying. She had answered his questions without going into bitch mode or hysterically crying. She would look him dead in the eye with her responses, but now standing across the room from him, she looked flustered. _Sexy as hell too. _Even though she was just out of bed, wearing a worn Jack Daniels t-shirt that fell just below her ass and had a nice bruise on her lower cheek, he had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"I told you to stay away from them." he stated.

Tugging her t-shirt down, "No, you told me to stay away from Ethan Zobelle and I have, more than willingly, but nothing was ever said to me about Anthony Weston. How was I to know they're connected?" she replied, making her way around the bed, her goal to grab her robe from the bathroom.

The second she started moving, he moved toward her, meeting her at the foot of the bed, making sure he blocked her path. "This is serious, Olivia." his hands finding her waist, pulling her toward him without realizing it.

Looking up at him, "Happy, I know this is serious, but you never said Weston's name. No one gave me the "Here's who you stay away from in Charming" guide book when I moved here." She finished, her eyes scanning his face. He just stared down at her. "But I'll add him to my list of people to avoid."

His hands were almost massaging her waist, his fingers gathering small parts of her shirt as his eyes held hers. She had the same look on her face as the night he'd come to warn her about Zobelle, like she was trying to take everything in. Bringing his right hand up, he gently ran his thumb across her bruised cheek then around to the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his as he lowered his head, his goal to kiss her senseless...

_KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK..._

The irritated growl that came out of his mouth trumped her sigh of frustration. She pulled back to move around him to go and open the door only to have him stop her.

"I need to check the door." she replied, somewhat confused as she watched him pull on his jeans, quickly moving around the bed toward what she could only describe as one huge ass handgun on her night stand.

He flicked the safety off, "No, stay in here until I come back." looking over at her, his body and mind prepared to beat the shit out of whoever was at her door. Making his way down the hall, he quietly walked over to the door, looking out the peep hole. _What the FUCK!_ Sliding the safety back on while lowering his gun, he paused, closing his eyes. Unlocking the door, he opened it quickly to find Jax, Chibs and Koz.

_*****45 minutes earlier*****_

_"Damn brother, you look like shit!" Koz yelled, watching Jax make his way over._

Shaking his head at his smart ass brother, "Don't start your shit this morning, Koz. Ain't in not mood to hear it." he replied, lighting up a smoke.

"What's wrong?" asked Chibs, noticing his VP's short temper.

Rolling his neck and shoulders to ease some of the tension he'd been feeling since last night, "Let's just say that Clay didn't exactly take it easy on Olivia last night and I now have a pissed off old lady to deal with." rubbing a hand over his face, "Hasn't said one word to me since I got home late last night.", stubbing out his smoke, "goin'a head over there now and do some damage control."

"Aye, I'll ride with ya. Might need some extra charm this morning." Chibs stated, smiling at Jax giving him a firm slap on the back.

"Fuck, I'm going too." yelled Koz. "I've got exactly what that fine ass needs."

*****Olivia's Condo*****

They stood there, speechless. Two of them completely confused while the third was slowly beginning to feel rage. Happy stood silent and shirtless, staring at his three brothers. After about thirty seconds of silence and questioning looks between all of them, Jax was the first to speak up.

"Ugh, Hap...didn't expect to find you here." a slow smirk starting to take shape on his face. "Where's Olivia?"

Sliding his gun into the back of his jeans, he rubs a hand over his head before responding, "In her room.", turning and walking back into the great room, the three following behind him. Jax and Chibs took in their surroundings while Koz took in his brother's lack of clothing. No shirt, no shoes or socks and his belt not buckled. _Mother Fucker!_ screamed in Koz's head. Seeing Happy look over toward him, he walked over to lean against the bar.

"Something happen?" Chibs asked, wondering if he had missed something after church last night.

Happy just shook his head no, glancing toward the hall way to her bedroom.

"Clay was pretty hard on her last night. Wanted to make sure she's okay." stated Jax. "She up?"

"Yeah. I'll get her." he answered, leaving Jax and Chibs staring at each other. Watching Happy walk out of the room, Jax noticed his black boxers and grinned.

Seeing the look on his VP's face, "Whatcha grinning at?" questioned Chibs.

Cutting his baby blues over to the Scot, "Nothing, just need to talk to Tara."

He found her making up the bed when he walked in. Adjusting the throw pillows, she paused watching him put his shirt on, "Everything okay?"

Sitting down on the chaise, he looked over to her, his eyes level with her bare thighs, "Yeah, Jax wants to talk to you." he spoke as he finished putting his boots back on.

"What now? I've told you I'm not going to say anything."

He stood so quickly that her instinct was to back up. Sensing her fear, he held out his hand to her, "I believe you." he said, seeing she hadn't moved. Closing the distance between them, his hand trailed down her arm to her waist, "It's alright. Put some clothes on and come out here." his voice barely above a whisper before he turned and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

She pulled on a pair of light gray lounge pants with matching jacket and prepared herself yet again to be interrogated by SAMCRO. She had always prided herself with her ability to maintain her temper, but even she had limits. Opening the door, she could hear voices as she made her way down the hall.

"You fuck her last night?" Koz asked, his voice short.

Happy snapped his head toward his brother, instantly alerted to his hostile question. His eyes narrowed in on Koz, partly wanting to snap his neck but more so curious as to why he was asking. "No." was all he said, turning to address his VP, not giving the Tacoma SSA the chance to ask another dick question.

"Where's Clay at with this?" He asked, knowing his president's first and foremost duty was to protect SAMCRO at all cost, regardless of any collateral damage that could be caught in the crossfire.

Looking between the three men standing in the room, "Think he'll be fine. Always wants to establish power." Jax stated shaking his head, suddenly seeing Olivia slowly walk into the room.

She was almost in the great room, when she heard the question. She didn't know if it was the abrupt rudeness of the question or what his response was going to be that caused her to stop dead in her tracks. He said "no", which was the truth. They hadn't had sex, at least not last night. Wanting to get whatever was about to happen over with, she made her presence known.

"Morning." Jax being the first one to speak to her.

"Good morning." she responded, briefly looking at each one of them, her eyes finding Happy first and last. Something that didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

His eyes immediately scanned her from head to toe, finding himself relieved that she was completely covered. No short shirt barely covering her ass, her toned, tan legs covered, but he couldn't tell with the jacket she had on over her t-shirt if she had put on a bra, although he knew first hand, she didn't need one. Nope, her breasts were firm, perky and fuckin' perfect, a fact that he wanted no one else in this room to see for themselves. He felt an electric charge run through him seeing her look to him first, acknowledge his brothers, but let her eyes end on his.

"Last night didn't go down easy. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Clay can be too forceful sometimes." said Jax, hoping to ease some of the obvious tension in the room. "How are you doing?"

Realizing that Jax was being sincere, "Better. Can I get either of you coffee or anything?" she asked, her southern upbringing showing itself.

"Na. Can't stay but a minute. Olivia, it may not have looked like it last night, but we are appreciative of the info you gave us last night. I'm just sorry about what the son of a bitch did to you."

Gently touching her bruised cheek, "You and me both." she replied, her eyes again instantly drawn over to Happy, his face hard, eyes now black in color. "To be honest, I do understand Clay's reaction to me, but as I've stated, I'm no threat to anyone in your club or Charming. You've already ran an extensive background check on me, I've graciously provided your club my personal information, but to go one step further to assure whoever may still have doubts about me, my life is an open book for you." she spoke, calmly walking around her home, picking up various electronic items. Making her way back to the table, "Here's my laptop, Ipad and cell phone. You can monitor who I have contact with. I don't have any secrets. I gave you my word last night that I'm not going to say anything to anyone about Mr. Weston and I meant it. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened." her words directed at Jax.

Holding up his hand to stop her, "That won't be necessary. Yes, we did have you checked out, but you have to understand, in our world, everyone's suspicious until we prove other wise." Jax said as honest at he could be.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty and again, you have my word that I will never say anything to anyone." she reconfirmed.

Staring at the woman in front of him, he knew they could trust her. "Thank you. Clay and I are meeting with Elliott tonight when he gets back. Clay's already told him we need to talk."

"I can't imagine that will go well."

"Not looking forward to it. We'll head out, let you get on with your day." Jax said nodding toward the door, Chibs and Koz making their way over.

Motioning toward her cheek, "Need to do some clever cover-up before I think of heading out today, if I do at all. I actually need to check in with a certain doctor."

Shaking his head in agreement, "That would be good. I know she's worried about you and highly pissed off at me." he replied.

"She's just being her normal protective self." Olivia noted, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'll put in a good word for you."

Giving her that bad boy smile, "I knew I liked you."

_*****St. Thomas Hospital*****_

Not knowing if she was in a consultation, he knocked on her office door, immediately hearing her say come in. "Hey babe." he said, smiling seeing her sitting behind her desk.

"Hi."

It was one brief word, but he'd take it. "You got time for coffee?" he asked, holding up her favorite Starbucks in his hand.

_Asshole. _She was still pissed at him but her need for caffeine won out. "Yes. Everything okay?" Although it was common for Jax to stop by while she was at work, being an old lady to the VP of a motorcycle club caused her to constantly be on guard.

"Yeah. All good." he said, taking a seat across from her. "Checked in on Olivia this morning."

She was in mid sip, "Really?"

"Yeah. Things got heated last night. Wanted her to know we appreciate what she found out and I know you're worried about her. She seemed okay."

"Jax, I promised her she wouldn't have to worry about SAMCRO and that's not turned out so well has it?"

"Babe, I know and I'm going to talk to Clay. You know how he is with outsiders." he said, now unable to hide the grin on his face.

"What?" she said taking another sip, "What's so funny?"

Leaning back in his chair, a cocky smile on his face, "Let's just say I've solved your mystery about who's black boxers were on her floor."

"Who?" she asked, not truly believing he knew who it was and she was going to keep her promise to Olivia not to tell anyone.

Taking a minute, seeing the anxious look on her face, he confessed, "Happy."

Keeping her cool, "why do you think it's Happy?" she asked calmly.

"He answered her door. Half dressed at nine o'clock this morning." realizing his old lady was entirely too calm to have just found out her best friend was having sex with the club's assassin. "Wait...you know!" he said, her face confirming she did in fact know. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_Damn it...she was caught. _"Yes, I know, but I was sworn to secrecy." she confessed. "Hold on, he spent the night?" she asked.

"Looks that way. Gotta admit. Living this life, almost nothing shocks me, but finding Hap at Olivia's sure as hell did."

"I'm going over for dinner this evening. You think Weston will come after her now?" she asked, her worry surfacing.

Walking around her desk, "I promise you we'll keep her safe. Talk to her about Juice keeping her company tonight, just to be on the safe side. Tell her he's free entertainment." he finished, finally relaxing as he felt her kiss him back. "I'm sorry." he said kissing her again.

_*****Olivia's*****_

Dinner with Tara had been exactly what she needed to take her mind off of the events of the past forty eight hours. Her best friend's worry and concern was evident as the doctor voiced her reason for wanting the man currently sitting at her kitchen table to stay with her after she left. He'd been talkative while Tara was there, but ever since she'd left, he seemed to have lost his voice. For the past hour, he had been working intently on his computer, glancing toward her on the couch only a few times. Shaking her head in disagreement of the house the young married couple selected on House Hunters, the box sitting on the far end of her dining table caught her eye.

"Ugh, you okay?" Juice asked, his first words to her since Tara left.

Standing at the other end of the table, "Yeah, I'm fine. Need to get this repackaged so I can have it picked up." she said opening the box, taking out several small boxes.

He went back to working on his computer, glancing back over to her, curious as to what was in the boxes. His curiosity winning out, "What's in the boxes?" he shyly asked.

Opening a box to find a diamond necklace, she turned the box toward Juice. "Jewelry."

"Damn!" he said, his eyes transfixed on the bling she held in her hands. "That's some serious ice." silently trying to guess how much it was worth.

Opening another box, all she saw were just reminders of how wrong her relationship had been with John. Twelve boxes. Twelve guilt gifts he had given her after either cheating on her or just being the asshole he usually was. He never knew her, his taste in jewelry, a dead give away. Each piece expensive and showy, while she liked simple and classy. Although she couldn't lay all the blame at his feet. She had never let him in, never gave her heart to him or anyone for that matter, preferring to keep men at arms length. He had told her repeatedly that he loved her but she never believed him, never saying those words back to him. How could a man cheat on the woman he loved? The truth of the matter was she was "good on paper" for him, possessing qualities he was looking for in a housewife and mother. Two things Olivia Parker never wanted to be. Opening the final box, she stared down at four years she'd never get back.

"You selling 'em?" Juice questioned, reaching for the next piece.

Shaking her head, "No, just returning them to their owner." She sat the box containing a Tahitian Pearl necklace with matching earrings down, remembering she needed to take pictures for her records.

"Damn!" he said, finally getting to the last box. A huge ruby and diamond necklace, with stones around the entire necklace. "What the fuck would that cost" speaking to himself.

She walked back over, her digital camera in hand, seeing her guest look at her funny. "I need to take pictures for insurance purposes. The security company will be here Monday to pick them up." She replied.

"Aren't these yours?"

She just shook her head no as she started taking pictures, "I did receive them as gifts, but I have no interest in them. Didn't ask for them then and I don't want them now."

"Sell 'em! That's some serious cash sitting there." Juice said, mentally calculating how much money was on her table.

"No way. I don't need the money and besides, nothing on this table is my style."

They spent the next hour or so taking several pictures of each piece. To her surprise she found it easy to make small talk with the mo hawked biker, enjoying his boyish charm, finding herself actually laughing at a story he told about a bad joke Tig had played on him, where he woke to find himself in nothing but an adult diaper. She honestly felt tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he did that to you!"

"Oh believe it, he did. I'll get him though." Juice confirmed.

After a few minutes of silence, "Is Juice your real name or is that a nickname?" she asked innocently.

_Oh shit!_ Juice thought as he handed her another box. Swallowing hard, his first thought was to lie, but he didn't. "No, it's Juan..." and he shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it, immediately seeing her head turn toward him. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"Juan?" she said, her mind beginning to turn. "Juan Carlos Ortiz, perhaps?"

He looked as uncomfortable as one person could be, and looked about as goofy. "Yeah. That's me."

"So you're the one who..." she couldn't even get out her thought before he was confessing.

"Yes, it was me, but I was just following orders. I have to say you have the cleanest background I've ever seen." he said, now nervous as hell.

While she hadn't loved the fact that her personal life had been looked into, she knew she had nothing to hide, but couldn't resist making him sweat that he was about to have her go off on him. But seeing the biker standing in front of her look as if he was going to throw up, she let him off the hook. "Juice, it's okay. I would have preferred to be asked, but I understand your club's need to check me out."

He exhaled. "So you're not mad?"

"Irritated, yes. Mad, well not anymore." she replied, giving him a small smile. Starting to feel tired, she decided to call it a night. "I can finish this in the morning. I'm going to try and get some sleep." she said. "Thank you though for helping me with the pictures." moving around the table. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Sleep well."

She let out a small laugh, "I'll do my best."

_*****Two hours later*****_

She had rotated between channel surfing and staring at her ceiling for that last two hours, deciding that the cable company should be shot for not having any decent shows on when she needed a distraction. She couldn't even find any bad tv that would make her fall asleep. Giving up, she turned the tv off, placing the remote on the nightstand. Staring over at her bathroom door, maybe a hot shower would help, she thought.

He had the volume turned down on the NBA game, not wanting to wake her up. She had closed her door when she went to bed and he hadn't heard anything, so he knew she was asleep. Turning his attention back to the game, he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he read the text message.

"_Outside the door. Open up."_

He quietly made his way over, gun in hand, still checking through the peephole. He opened the door, actually not surprised to find Happy standing on the other side. The news of Happy being here that morning had spread like fire through the clubhouse, although no one dared to ask him about it, and Juice didn't plan on questioning him now.

"Hey."

Happy just nodded and walked into the condo. His eyes immediately looking for her. His head turned down the hall and looked back at Juice.

"She asleep?" he asked, his voice quiet.

He shook his head yes, "Yeah, went to sleep about two hours ago. Hasn't come back out." he confirmed. "You staying?"

_What the fuck you think?_ was the look on Happy's face, no words needed for his brother to get the message.

"I'll head back to the clubhouse then." Juice said, not wanting to let Happy see the grin that was about to form on his face.

Happy didn't say anything, just followed behind to lock the door. He noticed a small lamp was on on the kitchen counter as he turned off the flat screen. Just as he did the night before, he place his cut and holster on the chair, carrying his piece in his hand as he walked toward her bedroom. Stopping at the door, he listened but heard no noise. Carefully opening the door he immediately stopped when he didn't see her in the bed. No lights were on, but the moonlight coming in from the windows allowed him to see the entire room. Two long strides inside, he heard the sound of the shower, feeling his body relax. He walked over to the chaise and sat down.

She hung the towel up outside the shower then reached for her favorite lotion. The hot shower had helped relax her, now she prayed she'd be able to sleep. It did make her feel safer knowing that Juice was in the living room, although it was still weird to have a man she barely knew sleeping on her couch. Although she could argue with herself that her recent hook-up with one very scary yet sexy biker could be just as weird, she quickly stopped that thought not wanting to preoccupy her mind with a man she was finding herself drawn to. She needed sleep, not to let her mind replay the events of her night with Happy. She slipped on her new black cami and boy short pajamas, brushed her teeth, taking her hair down before she started back into her bedroom. Turning off the light, she finished rubbing the lotion into her hands, walking into her closet to get her robe. Robe in hand, she walked into the bedroom, immediately dropping her robe to the floor and gasping at the sight in front of her.

"Happy!"

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he was standing in front of her within seconds. "You okay?" he asked.

Taking another minute to gather her wits, "Do you enjoy scaring the hell out of me?" she asked, her hand lightly patting her chest in hopes her heart rate would settle down, finally looking at his face.

"No."

Tilting her head, "No. No what?" she asked.

Taking a step closer to her, "No, I don't enjoy scaring you." he stated, his eyes discretely inspecting every inch of her. His hand reached up, gently turning her face to look at the bruise. "Looks better."

Her heart rate almost back to normal, but she now felt butterflies in her stomach at being near this man. "Spent the day with several ice packs." she replied, fighting the yawn that just appeared.

"Juice said you were asleep?"

Walking around him, she climbed into bed, "tried to, but no luck. Thought a hot shower would help." she said, trying to not stare at him wearing nothing but fitted black boxers. He stared at her for a few seconds before he moved toward her.

"Slide over."

"What?"

"Slide...over." he repeated, his eyes drilling into hers. She slowly shifted herself toward the middle of her bed, watching him crawl in next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Lay down."

She didn't move, just stared back at him. Raising up, he turned his body to almost hover over her, "Lay...down." he said, using his own body to get her to comply. She was now laying on her back, watching him as he glanced over to his gun, then back to her. He settled down further in the bed, his arms pulling her to him, a sense of deja vu for both of them. Without any conscience effort, their bodies molded to each other, her hand finding his chest, while his arms held her as close as possible to him as he could. After what felt like just seconds, she felt her eyes becoming heavy.

"Happy?" she asked, her voice starting to sound sleepy.

"Yeah." he responded, his hand already starting to move slowly up and down her back.

"Thank you..." her voice barely a whisper, as she drifted off.

He didn't respond, feeling her settle into him. His hand found the bottom of her cami and he couldn't resist the feel of her smooth, warm skin as he continued lightly rubbing her back. He enjoyed the quietness, the comfort of the bed, but even more so, the feel of a woman he barely knew, currently wrapped in his arms. Placing a light kiss in her hair...

"You're welcome."


	26. Chapter 26

_*****Chicago*****_

"UGH!" Applying her favorite rose lip liner, she paused looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't deny they were playing a very dangerous game but she wouldn't give him up. He was her ideal perfect man; corporate job with a huge salary, drive, ambition and old family money. The only problem was the two carat solitaire already on her left hand. Staring down at the simple ring, she pushed the feeling of guilt away, and started reapplying her liner. It wasn't her fault this affair had started. He was the one who initiated it. She just didn't stop it then and wouldn't stop it now. No one knew and they both agreed to keep it that way.

_*****Highway 29 Motel*****_

He lit a smoke, throwing a glance over to the naked woman still in the bed. He hadn't paid any attention last night after they left Diamonds that the bitch was obviously older than he thought. Wanting her out, he kicked her leg. "You need to roll." he said, standing and walking into the small bathroom, slamming the door and starting the shower. He stood under the water, his mind flashing back to the day before and finding Happy standing half naked at Olivia's. _Fuckin' bitch!_, he growled. "Fuck Tig and Hap." he said to himself. Turning off the shower, he quickly dried himself off, his fury building. No way was he going to let Tig play him like this. Nope, he'd get even. Walking back into the room, his overnight guest wasn't moving fast enough. "Darling, you gotta roll. I got business to handle." he said, taking her by the arm and walking her to the door.

"How about we do this again tonight?" she asked, her hands slowly trailing down his bare chest, giving him her best sexy smile.

Not one for a whiny bitch, "How about you let me handle some shit and I'll call you." he replied, knowing damn well he didn't have her number, much less her name. With her out the door, he turned the lock and quickly dialed a number. After a few rings, his contact finally picked up.

"What do I owe this early morning call?" the man on the other end asked.

"We need to meet. Need to head back up to Tacoma in a few days and I need some samples to ensure our buyers the shit is worth it." Koz stated, lighting up another smoke.

"How much ya talking about?"

"Nothing major. A few eight balls should give them enough of a taste."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Ain't doing the drop in Charming though. Don't want your brothers gettin' wind of our little business arrangement. When you wanna meet?"

"Gonna head out Sunday afternoon. Meet me at the access road off of Route 21 at two."

"See ya then." Darby said before hanging up.

Clearing the call off his phone, Koz slide his cut on, grabbed his keys and walked out.

_*****Olivia's*****_

Some how during the night, they had shifted and he was now laying partly on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, their legs still intertwined and his arms still firmly around her. With his eyes still closed, he couldn't stop the urge to inhale her scent, his nose just under her ear. He slid his arm down her body, his hand slowly caressing her ass, pulling her body closer to his. He felt her turn more toward him, her face now even closer to his. His hand began traveling back up her body, feeling the bottom of her cami. Unable to stop himself, his hand slipped underneath, finding smooth, warm skin that felt like butter. His lips started nipping just under her ear, slowly moving under her chin. The soft moan that fell from her mouth caused every ounce of blood in his body to gather below his waist. He was now wide awake watching her body come alive at his touch. Using his left arm to brace himself above her, his right hand found a path to her breasts. _Damn this woman drove him crazy_ he thought as he began to softly massage her breast, feeling her nipple harden. _ "Hmmmm" _she moaned again, this time unable to keep the low growl from exiting his mouth. He lowered his head, placing his lips against hers, lightly kissing her while his hand continued stoking her chest. He kissed her again, letting his lips linger a little longer this time, feeling her start to respond. He pulled back slightly and just stared. Her hand that had been resting on his chest, slowly made it's way up to his neck as her eyes began to flutter open. Those same flashes of color again came into focus at the same time she recognized the hot, firm body that she was partially underneath. She couldn't focus on keeping her eyes open for the feel of his hand on her that now was slowly moving down her body. There was no space between them from the waist down and his arousal was more than evident, immediately sending heat throughout her body as she was finally able to fully wake up. He was staring at her. No expression on his face, just those two rich chocolate eyes that made her feel light headed looking down at her. She felt his hand almost kneading her ass cheek while feeling his hard on against her inner thigh. Staring back up at him she began to wonder if she had dreamed that he just kissed her. She looked at her hand as she traced the tattoo circling his neck, but felt her eyes being pulled back to his.

"Hi." she softly said ending the silence between them. He just continued to stare at her, his hand ever so slowly making its way up her side.

"Hey." he replied, his voice thick with sleep. He glanced at her cheek, noticing her bruise was a lot less prominent. Looking back into her eyes, he felt his control slipping, his need and desire to fall deep inside of her rushing to the surface. His hand had found its way back to the underside of her breast, his thumb again brushing over her nipple.

"Hmmm" softly came from her mouth as he felt her leg slide over his. Seeing her lick her full lips snapped his control. He lowered his head, his lips covering hers, feeling her hands now cupping his face. She immediately responded, kissing him back. After just a few seconds, he pulled back, searching her eyes. Her hands, still on either side of his face, she lightly ran her thumbs across his jawline, then slowly moving her hands down his neck then using her fingers to glide over his chest, feeling him twitch under her touch, his eyes closing enjoying the sensation.

"Happy?" she whispered, his eyes snapping open. He didn't speak, just stared back at her. "I want to kiss you."

He didn't want to give her the opportunity to change her mind. His lips met hers, as they both gave in. He was going to kiss her until her lips bled. This woman brought out desires in him he never knew he had, and damn if he wasn't enjoying it. Moving his body to rest completely on top of her, he settled himself between her legs, instantly feeling the heat radiating from her. She brought her left leg up and around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. She moaned feeling their tongues battling for control, his ultimately winning out as she let go and surrendered to him. He could feel the little bit of control he still had quickly slipping away as she ran her hands all over his chest. Slowly pulling out of the kiss, he grabs her hands, pulling them over her head, their fingers interlocking together. She looked up at him through her lust filled eyes, realizing he was stopping things. Confused at his sudden hesitation, "What's wrong?", she asked her breathing still uneven.

He slowly shook his head unable to hide the smirk forming on his lips, "Not a damn thing." he whispered not letting her respond as he started kissing her again. The voice in her head was screaming _YES!_ as she felt his lips on her, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth and his hands were gently squeezing hers as his lower body was slowly grinding against her. She snapped his control as he felt her arch up against him. Releasing her hands, he growled into her mouth, still kissing her as his hands frantically sought out the bottom of her cami, his goal to rip it off her. He reluctantly pulled his lips from her, kissing a path down her neck, finding her breasts through the thin top currently preventing him from putting his mouth around them.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

Pulling her top off, he flung it somewhere behind him, his only thought was putting his mouth on both of her fantastic tits. She gasped feeling his mouth find her nipple, a wave of pleasure shooting straight through her. While his tongue pleasured one, his hand found the other. Her own hands found his firm ass, as she couldn't fight her need to pull him closer to her, earning another low growl from the man above her.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

He paused his current actions, feeling her hands working their way up his back. "Happy" she whimpered, her body on complete overload. He quickly brought his face back up to hers, giving her a quick yet thorough kiss, "Shhh. Somebody's at the door." He said plotting the death of whoever the fuck was taking his attention of away from the woman he was still on top of.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

"Shit!" he said pulling his body away from the heat of hers, finding his jeans on the chair. Quickly and carefully pulling them on, he grabbed his piece and headed for the door. "Stay here." he turned and said, groaning at seeing her putting her cami back on, her breasts again hidden from him. He shut her bedroom door and stalked down the hall. The safety flipped off, he was fully prepared to shoot whoever was at the door, until he looked through the peephole.

Elliott Oswald had not expected to find Happy Lowman answering her door this morning, but after the conversation he'd had with Clay and Jax late last night, nothing surprised him at the moment. He hadn't slept at all. Learning who had raped his twelve year daughter had left him enraged, unsettled and desperate to inflict triple the amount of pain the bastard had caused his daughter. Finally able to bottle his anger, he spent the night sitting in the quite darkness of Tristan's bedroom, watching his beautiful daughter and praying that whatever Tig had planned for Anthony Weston would have the devil himself terrified. "Is Olivia here?" he asked, seeing Happy nod then move aside to let him in.

"Yeah. She just woke up a few minutes ago." he responded walking back toward her bedroom, his piece in his hand. Opening her door, he saw her just as she went into the bathroom. He quickly dressed while walking into her bathroom just in time to see her pulling a pair of navy blue lounge pants over her ass. "Elliott's here." he spoke seeing her turn around quickly.

"Something wrong?"

He just shook his head no and walked over to her not stopping until he was standing just inches from her. "Clay and Jax told him about Weston last night."

Looking up at him, "Oh." she said, her mind now racing with how difficult last night must have been for her boss. "This has to be a nightmare for him.", she stated pulling on the jacket that matched her pants. Seeing him staring at her, "What?" but he didn't say anything, just rubbed his thumb over her now barely bruised cheek, then lowered his head, lightly kissing her lips before turning and leaving her standing alone in her massive closet. Slowly exhaling and putting what had almost just happened again from her mind, she made her way to the living room.

He looked in between exhausted and heart broken. She couldn't begin to imagine how much he hurt for his daughter but now knowing the identity of the animal who caused it, and that it was her who had uncovered the information, she couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing even more pain on him. "Hey Elliott." was all she could muster taking in his current state.

"Olivia! Are you okay?" he asked, his concern for his associate clearly apparent.

She sat down in the chair beside of the couch and motioned for him to sit back down. "I'm okay. Elliott, I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm so sorry." looking at the broken man sitting across from her. She looked over to Happy who had been standing by the table.

Not looking up, "I honestly thought it would be easier to know who attacked her, but actually knowing who it is now just makes me sick." Hearing those words from him caused her to feel immediate guilt. She never intended to inflict more pain on Elliott or Tristan, but it was evident that it had. Fighting back to intense urge to vomit, she again apologized.

"I truly am sorry, Elliott." He didn't respond, just raised his head and sitting up on the couch. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked toward the silent man standing in the room. "Hap, I appreciate you looking out for Olivia." he spoke, just getting a nod from the biker. Standing up from the couch, "I need to get back to the ranch. Promised Tristan I'd go riding with her today." he finished as he walked to the door. Turning back toward Olivia, "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks Elliott." she replied before watching her boss walk out and close her door. Leaning forward on her knees she hid her face in her hand. "God, I'm so stupid." she softly spoke. It honestly had not crossed her mind that Elliott possibly wouldn't want to specifically know who attacked Tristan, as long as that person was punished. But now he did know and the look on his face told her without any doubt that it had only made things worse. For a few miserable seconds she had almost forgot that she wasn't alone. She could tell without moving her hands that he was now standing in front of her. To make things even worse she now knew that he'd been staying with her out of duty. She would be perfectly fine if the chair she was currently sitting in swallowed her up. Deciding she wasn't going to have a pity party at the moment, she took a deep breath, stood up and walked around Happy into the kitchen. "Look, I really do appreciate you looking out for me", she said grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator, "but I don't want to be an obligation to anyone. I'm sure you have other things that you need to do." She had been hiding out for the last two days and she was done. She needed to get back to work. Walking over to her dining table, she felt like there was no time like the present to finish packaging up the jewelry to ship back to Chicago. Opening the first box, she found the matching secure box to place it in and started packing.

He stood there for a few minutes just watching her. She was obviously upset and trying to distract herself. He quietly made his way over, standing right behind her, watching over her shoulder. _Damn!_ he thought as he saw her open another high priced piece of jewelry. He leaned toward her, his mouth at her ear, his hands finding that familiar place on her small waist, "Where's this going?" he asked, feeling her tense up at his touch.

She turned her head slightly and looked up at him, then went back to packaging the jewelry. "Sending it back to the owner in Chicago." she replied feeling his hands on her waist, his thumbs circling over her hip bone.

"It's not yours?"

Shaking her head no, "No, they were all given to me as gifts, but I've never worn most of them." she spoke, opening the box containing the ruby and diamond necklace with matching earrings, "Not my style." as she turned the box around for him to see.

He reached around her picking up another box, opening it to find a diamond bracelet. Every box sitting on her table must have cost thousands if not tens of thousands but the woman standing in front of him didn't appear the slightest bit impressed. "Most women would kill for this shit." he stated, both hands back on her waist, as he felt her relax against him.

"I'm not most women."

_No shit! _he thought. "Why don't you want to keep 'em?", suddenly intrigued as to why she was returning them and who gave them to her.

"I don't like guilt gifts." her answer simple, but straight forward. She eased herself around him to pick up more boxes at the other end of the table. "Guilt gifts?" he asked, his look questioning. "He gave them to me as a way to ease his guilty conscience for lying or cheating on me." she replied with no regret or sorrow in her voice. "He?" finding himself unable to stop asking her questions.

"My ex."

His mouth had turned into a running faucet, "He the reason you took this job and left Chicago?"

Looking back up at him, "No. I ended things with him six months before I left Chicago. I took this job because I enjoy new projects and I get to see Tara." He didn't say anything, just nodded his head. He watched as she packed yet another pricey piece of jewelry when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his jeans, he saw it was Jax.

"Yeah."

"Hap. Can you meet us at the warehouse in thirty?" Jax asked the club's assassin

"Yeah. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Need you and Tig on something tonight."

"Leaving now." he responded ending the call. He had been watching her as he spoke with his VP seeing her walk out of the room back into her bedroom. Sliding his cut on, he made his way down the hallway. Sitting down on her chaise to put on his boots, he heard her turn the shower on. He let out a low growl at the thought of her naked with water running over her body. Shaking his head clear of the image, he walked into her large bathroom, seeing her standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She looked at him through the mirror, seeing that he was fully dressed and looked as if he was leaving.

"I'm heading out." he stated, again standing right behind her, looking back at her through the mirror.

"Okay."

"You going somewhere today?"

"Not sure. Need to run some errands, but it will depend on how well I can cover this." she said, pointing to her now lightly bruised cheek.

He didn't like the idea of her leaving her condo, but he couldn't force her not to and he knew she wouldn't go for having a prospect following her. Hell, he didn't even like the idea of one of guys near her. "If you leave, keep your phone with you. If you see Weston, you call me immediately and get the fuck away from him."

The tone in his voice matched the fury in his dark eyes at the mention of Anthony Weston's name. She shook her head in agreement, "I will. If I go anywhere today, it will just be to the office. I have a meeting tomorrow evening I need to prepare for."

He kept the smirk hidden from his face as he remembered who her meeting was with tomorrow. He started to turn and leave, when he walked back up to her, his face lowering toward hers as his mouth stopped right beside her ear.

"No one told me to keep an eye on you." he whispered, his breath warm against her ear.

Keeping her composure and her wits about her in-spite of their closeness, "Then why are you?" she asked, her green eyes meeting his chocolate ones in the mirror. After a few second stare-off between the two, he pulled back slightly and broke their stare. He saw her look down reaching for the brush she had been using. If he didn't want to answer her, she wasn't going beg or plead for him to. As she was about to start brushing her hair again, he moved back to her, his lips against her ear, his eyes staring back into hers, "Cause it feels right." he whispered, then turned and walked out. She felt like the wind at been knocked out of her at the same time feeling her knees go weak. Letting out the breath she had been holding, a small smile came across her face.

_*****Charming*****_

Looking up from his desk stood the man he had been calling for the past forty eight hours. Calmly refolding his morning newspaper, Ethan Zobelle motioned for his right hand take a seat. In a voice that could rival his youth Sunday school teacher, "Do you want to explain to me why you haven't returned my calls?"

Anthony Weston had two options. Tell the truth about why he had been avoiding his boss, or lie. "I've been doing research on your project. Looking for the best way to bring her in." He paused watching Zobelle digest the load of shit he had just fed him. Ethan Zobelle was not a stupid man by any means and could pick out a lie immediately. "To ensure your plan is free of any issues, I'm confirming that she hasn't made any contacts with anyone here in Charming, other than Oswald."

Slowly removing his glasses as he listened to the reasoning for the blatant disrespect of his authority, he was surprisingly impressed at Weston's initiative to help prevent problems in his master plan. "And what have you uncovered as of yet?"

Realizing that his boss was buying his story, he cautiously sat back in the chair. "As far as I can tell, she's not formed any ties with anyone in Charming yet. Now, as you know, she has been approached by Gemma Morrow and the blond stripper wife."

"Yes, Mrs. Morrow has stuck her nose into a conversation I was having with Miss Parker. We are going to educate her on how filthy SAMCRO is for her to understand why she must avoid them at all cost." replied Zobelle.

A devious smile slowly appeared on Weston's face, a plan already prepared in his mind on just that. "Yes, we do and I know exactly how we need to proceed."

"Do tell." his curiosity peeked.

"I'm going to call in Brother Justin from Kansas to offer his services. With his background in law enforcement, we have him pay her an official visit. The actual FBI may have ended their investigation into SAMCRO, but that doesn't mean that ours has to. It's not a secret that Elliott Oswald is an allie of the club, but Miss Parker being new to the area, she may want to be informed of exactly who her boss has dealings with. She's not the type of woman to want to get into bed with a known outlaw motorcycle club. He enlightens her on the type of men Oswald associates with and her being a law abiding citizen, she'll be more than happy to help our FBI rid Charming of their infestation."

Sitting back in his leather chair, he let the proposal settle in his mind. With an unreadable face, Zobelle stared at his soldier, silently pleased with the plan. "This is perfect. We need to get this set up as soon as possible. I want to have her in the fold before the June convention. That gives us a little under two months." he stated. "There can be no mistakes. No issues at all. Olivia Parker can't see this coming."

"You have my word. Your goal will be complete before June." Standing up to shake his hand, Anthony Weston felt a rush of relief at his lie being bought as he turned and walked out of the office.

_*****Oswald Warehouse*****_

"Elliott wants the problem handled as soon as possible." spoke Clay, looking around at his club members. "He's going to keep a low profile until Weston's dealt with. Doesn't feel like he can handle a potential run in with him."

"I'm ready and willing." commented Tig. "Sooner the better. What's the plan?"

Stubbing his smoke out, Jax spoke up. "The job's yours Tig, no question. What we need now is to find out where Weston's calling home. He's not staying anywhere near town. Gotta have a place somewhere remote. Can't see anyone in Charming renting something to him knowing who he's affiliated with."

"Who's on recon?" asked Opie.

Throwing a glance toward Clay, "gonna have Johnny and Reid turn into college boys. Neither one has been seen enough with their prospect cut on and they can blend in with the normal folk the best out of all of us. Offered them a fast tract to patching in. They come through, get us the exact location of Weston's hideout and Tig ends him, told the two we'd put it to a vote."

"Any concerns?" said Clay, looking around to each man standing in the warehouse.

"We sure the lads can handle this?" questioned Chibs, always thinking brains before bullets.

"All they have to do is act like two dumbass jocks. Should be a walk in the park for 'em. Juice has already pulled every deserted property in the county. They're both in great shape and have no ink linking them to us. Won't be suspicious to see two young guys jogging around country roads. Perfect opportunity for us to find out where the bastard's hiding out at." Jax finished, a look of amusement showing on face.

After a few more questions and some suggestions, everyone was in agreement on the plan to find Weston. Clay could see the look of anticipation on Tig's face at the prospect of ending Weston's life. With everyone gone except Happy and his S.A.A, he motioned for the two killers to join them. "I need the two of you to be as invisible as possible until we lock down his location. Hap, you've not had any run in's with Weston, so you'll be a complete surprise. Brother, you've got to stay calm and not react until we have him." he said, his eyes directed at Tig.

"I won't fuck this up Clay. Won't disappoint Tristan or Elliott." confirmed Tig, his voice filled with emotion.

Squeezing his brother's shoulder, Clay looked over to Jax, "Tara at work?"

"Yeah. Working til two today. Why?"

Flexing his hand, "wanna check my progress with the hand therapy." he stated. "See everyone back at the club." as he walked toward the door. His reason was partly true. He did want to check on his progress, but he also needed to try and repair some damage he had done the other night. While he'd never admit he was ever wrong, the thought of causing the slightest bit of hurt to a certain doctor he had always considered his own daughter, bothered the shit out of him.

The three men stood there watching him leave, no words said between them. Jax slyly glanced toward Happy, still in disbelief that the man standing before him was Olivia's recent bed partner. The two were the definition of complete opposites. While he didn't know Olivia that well, he knew things about Happy that would make the grim reaper shutter. The man was lethal beyond words, hands down the scariest man Jax had ever known, a true force of nature. Hell, he made Tig seem like a kitten compared to the level of torture Happy was willing to inflict on an enemy. Bringing his mind back to the situation at hand, "To keep the two of you as hidden as possible, gonna have you handle all the evening runs. Want you two out of sight by darkness." seeing both men agreeable on their assignment. "Bobby needs me back at clubhouse. Check in later."

Tig stood leaning against the outside door smoking. "Can't begin to know what Elliott's going through." he said looking out across the property. "That bastard's goin'a beg me to end him." now looking at his favorite partner in crime.

Even in the horror of what brought this situation to them, the undeniable smirk on Happy's face caused Tig to laugh. "Whatever you need brother, I'll do."

"Wouldn't deny you the viewing pleasure, man." pulling another drag off his smoke. "Ugh...didn't see you at T-M this morning. You bought some house you ain't told me about?" knowing damn well where he'd been, he just wanted the less than forthcoming man to admit it.

He just glared at Tig. _Shithead!_ He just shook his head, a small smile showing. "Seriously, how's she doing?"

Running a hand over his head, "Better. Said she might go by the office today. Told her to call if she sees Weston." The second the fucker's name fell from his lips his mind flashed back to watching him throw her against the wall and hit her. "MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled as he punched through one of the empty gun crates. Pulling his hand out from the destroyed wood, he didn't have a scratch on him, but the rage inside him was flowing furiously throughout his body.

"He'll be dealt with...and as a gift to you, how about I offer you some dismemberment festivities while the fucker's still breathing?"

Happy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's what I'm talking about."

This kill was one hundred percent his, but he couldn't deny his brother a taste in ending Weston's miserable life, especially after witnessing Happy's reaction to Olivia being hurt by the bastard. He had known his brother for over twelve years and he'd never seen him show any emotion over a woman other than his mother, but Olivia was becoming personal to his brother, whether he'd admit it or not.

_*****St. Thomas Hospital*****_

"Yes, Dr. Simmons, I'm looking forward to meeting you as well. I'm honored that you've asked me to speak." spoke Tara, now seeing Clay's head peak in her door. Motioning him in, she continued listening to the Chief of Staff at Salem Regional Hospital in Oregon. "Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow morning. We're leaving this afternoon to drive up." After a few more minutes, she finished her call. "Clay what brings you by?" she asked, it not typical for Clay to visit her at work.

"Had a follow up to see if the therapy is working."

"Oh. Any progress?"

Shaking his head, "actually yeah. Said I've gained a little strength back. Not much, but something."

"That's great. I know what it means to you." she replied truly knowing how devastating it would be for him to lose control of his hand. If that happened, he couldn't ride and that meant no president seat at the table.

Looking over at the young woman he had known since she was fourteen years old, he felt a sense of pride at how well she had turned out. Her mother had died when she was young leaving her with an abusive alcoholic father who either ignored his only child or beat on her. His death was the greatest gift he'd ever given his daughter, Clay's only regret was that it happened naturally instead of him having the honor. "Do you have a minute?" he asked, seeing her look back at him.

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"Nah. Nothing like what's running through that mind yours right now."

"Okay..."

Exhaling a deep breath, "I know I was hard on Olivia the other night and I probably could've been less forceful, but I have to protect SAMCRO at all cost." looking up at her he saw her about to respond. Raising his hand to stop her, "I know you wouldn't bring someone near the club that could threaten us. I'm just not trusting with outsiders...but I trust you."

This was not at all expected. Clay Morrow in his own round about way was apologizing to her. She wanted to stay pissed off at him, but she knew how hard it must be for him to tell her this. "I know it may be hard for you to believe, but there are people in this world who have no secrets or hidden agendas." she said grinning at the man who had been her true father figure growing up.

Tilting his head to the side seeing her utter amusement at his vulnerability, "Haha. You little shit." unable to hide his grin.

"Clay, I understand protecting the club, I truly do, but Olivia's not a threat." now leaning forward on her desk. "In fact, anything you want to know about her, she'll be happy to tell you, if you simply ask her...not interrogate her."

He sat there taking in what she was telling him. Hell, Gemma even seemed to like the broad, and if his wife didn't have any issues with her, he needed to relax a give the tartlet a chance. "Alright, I'll back off. But I would like to talk with her."

"I'm sure she'd be fine with that. How about we do another barbeque at the house next weekend. I'll say something to Gemma this afternoon when I drop little man off at the shop."

"Oh yeah. Got grandpa duty this weekend." he remembered Abel was staying with them.

"Yep. We'll be back late Monday night. Gemma's going to bring him home Tuesday."

Truly unsure of how to bring up what he was about to ask, he decided to just blurt it out, "Happy and Olivia, really? That shit true?" he asked, the current hot topic of conversation at the clubhouse.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders as if she wasn't sure, "Why don't you ask Happy?" her smile covering her face.

"Oh sure! Hell, I'm not that fucking stupid." was his response knowing his enforcers belief in privacy. She broke out in laughter at his response, feeling better about the situation after this talk. Standing up from behind her desk, she walked around, kissing him on his cheek.

"Thanks Clay." her words sincere and appreciative.

"You're welcome." as he put he arm around her. "How about we keep this little talk between us." he stated looking down at her. "Could hurt my rep if it got out."

It was times like this that she truly loved this man. Looking back up at him, "Secret's safe with me."

*****T-M*****

By the time he and Tig got back to the clubhouse, he was exhausted. They doubled up on the evening run tonight and went ahead assembling Monday nights run. The clubhouse was almost quiet with Bobby, Chibs, Juice and a hangaround playing poker. Walking behind the bar popping the top off a cold one, he took in the calmness.

"Everything good?" Bobby asked, his eyes looking over the top of his glasses.

"Yep." His response direct. Grabbing another beer, he walked out of the bar to his dorm. Tig walked into the clubhouse as boisterous as ever. All he wanted now was a hot, flexible woman, full bottle of Jack Daniels and a Koz free clubhouse. He scanned the room suddenly remembering they were still on pussy lockdown. Getting two of his three wishes fulfilled suited him just fine. If he was honest, having Koz out of sight was worth the lack of sex. Pulling up a chair, he joined his fellow brothers.

"Anything going on?" he asked, savoring his first beer of the night.

"Nah. Good and quiet. Hap said the run went smooth." Chibs stated, folding his hand.

"Yeah. Smooth as silk. Doubled up tonight and got Monday's order ready to go." Tig noticed Juice's stupid grin. "What? You high?"

Looking around the table, Chibs and Bobby both shaking their head knowing what the youngest member was about to ask. "Hap really at Olivia's yesterday morning?" He couldn't help it. Not that he didn't believe Jax and Chibs yesterday when they mentioned it, but it truly was hard to believe that Happy would be at Olivia's.

"Who told you he was there?" Tig questioned, knowing Jax wouldn't have been able to hold in the juicy info, not to mention Chibs looked guilty as hell.

"He did!" Juice answered, pointing at Chibs. "Seriously was he there, half naked?"

"If I'm not mistaking, our boy wasn't here this mornin' when we left for the warehouse either." Chibs stated, a smirk forming on his face, looking around the table.

"Don't know. Wouldn't at Olivia's yesterday."

"Tig, come on." whined Juice.

"Come on nothing. You want to know, go ask him." he said finishing his beer. "I dare ya."

"Fuck that! I'd rather be shot." spoke Bobby not wanting to imagine what the Killa would do to someone asking him personal shit.

_*****Happy's dorm*****_

A thirty minute shower eased most of the tension from his body. Pulling on clean boxers he noticed the time. His focus the entire day had been on getting the runs completed and ready for Monday, but he found himself several times throughout the day letting his mind drift to her. She hadn't called so he could only assume she hadn't had any run-ins with Weston. He was fighting like hell to not get dressed and go over there, but the stubborn ass deep inside of him was winning the war. He felt different around her, something he couldn't describe. She excited him and calmed him at the same time. The clock now read one forty-five as Happy flipped off the lamp and settled into bed...alone.

_*****Outside Charming*****_

The room was finished. He'd spend all day preparing it to be accommodating for his upcoming guest. Sound proof walls, hidden surveillance cameras recording every inch of the bunker and provisions for at least thirty days. Walking over to the bed, he ran his hand over the white satin sheets, imagining the glory he would have in breaking Olivia Parker. The plan may be to turn her over to his boss, but he was going to enjoy each and every minute of his alone time with her. He knew it was risky, but he wouldn't allow anyone to deny him a taste of her. Climbing up the ladder, he lowered the door and pulled the rug back over the hidden panel. Walking into the tiny bedroom, he opened the closet door, needing to see her. Pulling the light string down, there she was. Walking into her office, picking up lunch, enjoying a walk in the park...completely unaware she was being watched. His hand was already slowly massaging his dick as he imagined her tied down naked on those clean, white satin sheets. With his free hand he let his finger trace her body, "Soon my love, very soon."


	27. Chapter 27

_*****Saturday*****_

She needed to leave in one hour to make it to Oakland on time. Putting the finishing touches on her make-up, thankful that the ugly bruise she'd been nursing for three days was finally just a bad memory, only a tiny spot of light purple remained, which was easy to cover. She removed the clip from her hair, letting it fall in soft waves down her back. Walking into her closet to get dressed, she heard a knock at her door.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

She froze. She had spent the previous night tossing and turning, unable to find sleep until almost four am. Her mind alternating between conjuring up unpleasant scenarios involving Anthony Weston showing up at her home and convincing herself that her inability to sleep had nothing to do with a certain biker who hadn't showed up and spent the night. Slowly making her way to the door, her Louisville Slugger in hand, she inched her way over and looked out the peep hole, her heart rate increasing as her stomach flipped. _Damn him._ Opening her door, she found herself staring face to face with her late night dilemma.

"Hi."

His eyes scanned her from head to toe, a faint smirk barely noticeable on his lips, as his eyes found hers.

"Hey." he responded walking through the door as she stepped aside to let him pass. He walked over to the couch and sat down as she closed the door.

"Everything okay?" curious as to why he was there.

He didn't respond, just shook his head. Looking over at the clock in the kitchen, she now had forty five minutes before she needed to leave. Pointing toward her bedroom, "I need to finish getting ready. I have a dinner meeting tonight and I need to leave soon." She stated getting nothing but a blank stare back from him. Not wanting to waste any more time, she walked back into her room to finish getting dressed.

To his own surprise, he sat patiently on her couch for her to finish. Seeing her answer the door with a bat in hand made him proud although he would prefer her holding a gun. A bat meant she'd have to get close to an intruder where as a gun meant she could blow the fucker away without even opening the door. He put those thoughts on hold as he saw her walk back into the room. _Fuckin' beautiful_ he thought seeing her slowly making her way over to the couch.

She looked down at her phone checking the time. "I need to be going." nodding toward the door as she picked up her purse and IPad. Finding her keys, she turned around to find herself chest to chest with Happy. Even in her highest wedges she was still shorter than him. Looking up at him, she felt his hand take her car keys. Completely confused at what was going on, "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving. Let's go." he stated, walking around her and opening the door.

Her eyes following him to the door, "What?...You're driving where?" she asked, only able to form short sentences.

It was the first time she'd seen him smile. "Oakland." She didn't move. Taking matters into his own hands, he walked over, his hand finding the small of her back as he led her out of her condo and down to the parking garage. They were in the elevator when she found her voice, "How did you know I was going to Oakland? And why are you coming with me?"

He pushed the button for the garage before he answered her, "You have a meeting with Laroy and his old lady tonight." he stated standing inches from her. "Going with you to make sure you don't have any problems."

Okay now she was concerned. "Problems? Like what?" she asked trying not to sound panicked as the elevator reached the parking garage. As the doors opened Happy stepped out with her right behind him. She stopped, unwilling to move another inch until he answered her. He was almost to the Range Rover Elliott had insisted she start driving since it had bullet proof windows and a hidden GPS locator when he realized she wasn't behind him. Turning quickly to face her, "You coming?".

Shaking her head, "No. Not until you answer my question." she replied.

Tilting his head he could see that she was serious about not moving until she got an answer. He slowly made his way back to her, "Oakland's not the best area for a woman to be driving through alone." he spoke now standing in front of her. "You have nothing to worry about with Laroy." His response firm yet unwilling to divulge any club details. Seeing she was still not moving, he held out his hand, "You need to trust me." After what felt like minutes of her intently staring back at him, she put her hand in his as they made their way to the SUV. Settling into their seats, he pulled out of the garage and headed for the highway.

_*****Charming*****_

What the hell was wrong with everyone thought Luanne as she threw her phone down on the couch. Here it was another Saturday night and she was sitting at home...alone. No club party to attend, Otto forever behind bars and her best friend was happily playing granny tonight. This was pathetic. _Fuck this_ she thought refusing to sit at home alone. Everyone else in SAMRCO might be content on how peaceful life was, but she craved excitement. A grin forming on her face as she knew exactly who to call.

_you wanna play?_

She reapplied her lipstick as she waited for a response, which to her delight came quickly.

_you playin' with fire..._

She could already feel her blood flowing faster through her body as she typed a quick reply.

_always liked being burned baby..._

After a few minutes her phoned beeped.

_I'll light the match...use the back entrance._

She squealed in delight, urgently grabbing her purse and keys, slamming the door behind her as she made her way to her car. Screw sitting at home. Luanne Delaney had needs.

_*****Church of the Righteous*****_

He sat privately in his office slowly coming to the realization that he was no longer sure he could trust his right hand man. Although he couldn't deny that his proposal on how to bring her in could work, something about Weston was off. In the ten years he had loyally been beside him, following every order precisely, he had went MIA for almost three days, which was completely unacceptable. But why? Finishing his favorite Cuban cigar, he glanced at his watch seeing it was time to lead his congregation to the path of purity.

_*****Oakland*****_

Dinner had gone better than either of them had privately hoped. She knew he would be on guard with Olivia, wanting to know everything there was to know about her considering he would be allowing her to see his legit finances to buy their new home. And even though he had questioned her thoroughly, he was more welcoming to her than she had expected. She started the dishwasher, grabbed another bottle of wine and made her way back outside to the lounger he was laying on by the fire pit. Opening his eyes, he was met with his favorite sight. Smiling up at her, he watched her pour two glasses of Merlot before she turned and handed him one.

"Good call baby." he said waiting for her to settle herself between his legs. He sat back enjoying the feel of her so close to him and the peaceful quiet of their sprawling compound. In his life, times like this were rare and he was going to savor every minute he could. Sitting his wine glass down on the small table, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back toward him. "How'd I do?"

Having been with this man for over twelve years, she laughed at loud at his obvious need for a compliment. Turning more in his arms she sat her glass down beside of his, "I'm proud of you." she replied, kissing him on the lips. "Honestly, I was worried at one point that you were being a little to hard, but you reined it in. Thank you for doing this for me. I really like her."

He was the forceful leader of the Niners, one of the most feared clubs in the US, but at this moment looking into her light brown eyes, he was simply her man, her fiance and the man who would do anything on Earth to make her smile. Tracing her lips with his finger, he found himself doing the same thing he'd been doing for well over the last decade...falling in love all over again. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." he said, his hand know slowly making its way down her arm. "Think Miss Olivia's going to work out just fine." No sooner had the words left his mouth, he felt her lips on his. After a few minutes she pulled back, softly laughing as she wiped her lipstick off his mouth.

"I love you." she spoke as she resettled herself against him, letting the feel of his arms around her soak in. Taking another sip of her wine and returning the glass to the table, "Am I completely crazy in thinking something personal is going on between Olivia and Happy?"

He couldn't contain his laughter, "No. You're not crazy." he replied as she quickly turned in his arms.

"I thought I had seen some looks between them at dinner."

Shaking his head, "Saw that too. They looked quite comfortable with each other."

"I never actually saw them touch each other, but did you see how close they were all night?"

"Yeah I noticed that too. Think my boy's in trouble." Laroy stated, a full grin on his face.

"Trouble?" questioned Deidra curious about his statement.

Running his hand down her arms as she leaned back against him, "Not bad trouble, baby. The good kind."

_*****Highway 17*****_

She found herself staring up at the passing stars through the open sun roof. The Range Rover was quiet except for the classic rock playing low on the radio. She had replayed every piece of conversation throughout dinner with her now confirmed new clients. At one point she was on the verge of graciously thanking her hosts for their hospitality, taking her keys back from her surprise driver/dinner companion and leaving, but that would have been rude. Olivia Parker was not rude. She had never in her life been questioned and interrogated as much as she had since moving to California. Everyone around her appeared to believe she was either a threat or had possible connections to someone who could be a threat. She was smart enough to know without Laroy or Happy actually saying the words that their friendship went deeper than them growing up together. It was obvious that SAMCRO and his organization had dealings with each other. She wasn't naive nor stupid. The less she knew the better. She didn't want to know. Whatever _dealings_ they had were their business not hers. Her only concern was finding them the perfect property for their dream home. At some point she had shifted in her seat and was turned toward him. She cautiously glanced over at him.

"So how does this work?" she asked, the first words spoken other than idle chit chat.

He turned his head at hearing her first word. "How's what work?

Carefully forming her response in her head, "It's apparent that I'm not trusted by your club or Laroy, so will you be joining me at every meeting I have with them or will someone else be assigned to watch me? I'm assuming Clay knows about my meeting." her voice calm as she looked directly at him.

"Yeah. He knows ." He replied looking between her and the road ahead.

"So that's why you came with me tonight." she stated, feeling like she had been unknowingly given a babysitter. That he came with her out of club obligation and not some newly found want to see or be with her. She quickly cleared her mind of such girly thoughts that this was anything more than an unconventional business arrangement.

His right arm was leaning on the center console as his eyes looked straight ahead, "I told you why I came tonight."

Her perfectly arched eyebrows raised at his response, "You came with me because Oakland's no place for a woman alone. Happy...their house was outside of Oakland. I didn't see any gang bangers on those streets with well manicured lawns and half million dollar homes." she finished as his eyes were on hers. "I believe you came with me because I was meeting an associate of your club."

He quickly shifted onto the exit ramp and turned right pulling into an all night convenience store. He wasn't mad...yet but it was if she was calling him out...and he didn't like it. He parked in a space away from the store and away from the street lights. Turning off the ignition he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Laroy and I go way back. Grew up together. He called me after you met his ol' lady. He wanted me to find out about you since you live in Charming. Told him we had already looked into you and nothing was there. Whether or not he's an associate of SAMCRO is not your concern." his last statement forceful and direct as she stared back at him looking somewhat frazzled.

She exhaled, as she put her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. This move was not turning out as she had hoped. He sat there just watching her. "What?" he asked, unsure why she hadn't said anything.

"What?" she replied. Again she turned her body toward him, "Maybe I should just tell them that it's too complicated for me to help them. The last thing I want is drama."

"Why quit?"

_Was he serious?_ "Happy, I want to do the job they just hired me to do but I don't want to be babysat or managed because someone doesn't trust me. I've done nothing to deserve this and quite frankly I'm tired of it. How would you like someone constantly questioning you and trying to control your job?" she asked seeing him just stare back at her. She turned looking out her window deciding that she needed air. Reaching for her wristlet she quickly opened her door as she felt his hand grab hers.

"Where you going" he questioned.

She gently pulled her hand from his, "I'm getting something to drink." she stated as she climbed out of the SUV, shutting the door and walking toward the store. He couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away, his eyes scanning her entire body. She had surprised him. Even though he knew without a doubt she was pissed, she hadn't thrown a typical bitch fit. He'd seen enough women in his day get pissed over something and turn into a screaming, hysterical woman, but not this one. Olivia was calm and in control, a trait that made her even more appealing to him. His eyes then scanned his surroundings, his natural instinct taking over. Two vehicles pumping gas and only one other car in the parking lot. Must be the store clerks he thought as he sought her out inside. Stepping out of the SUV to smoke, he saw an expensive sports car pulling in right next to the door. Pulling out his pre-pay he checked for any missed calls or messages. Doing another visual sweep, he saw her paying at the counter, seeing the frat pussy in the convertible standing too close behind her. His left hand clinched into a fist as he saw her walking out the door with the prick throwing some money at the clerk and jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey...wait up darling." he said now beside her outside the store. She didn't stop, just kept walking back toward her car. He jumped in front of her halting her from moving forward. "How about we go for a drink and get to know one another." his voice trying to be sexy.

"No thanks." Olivia replied, trying to step around the annoying twenty something only for him to cut her off again.

"I promise I'll be a good boy." he stated, his eyes lingering over her chest before he looked back up. "What'a say?"

She was about to respond when she heard that raspy voice come out of nowhere, "MOVE!" Now standing behind the unknown man was a very angry looking Happy. She hadn't even seen him walk up. The jerk in front of her turned around immediately as soon as the biker spoke, at first looking annoyed he had been interrupted. She couldn't see Happy since the man was standing in front of her but she heard him. "I said move." his gravely voice thick with an evil tone. The man stepped aside sensing if he didn't he might not make it home in one piece if at all. They were now standing about five feet from each other with the shocked man standing to the right of her. His eyes were fixed on the jerk as he extended his hand toward her. Without hesitation she took his hand as he gently pulled her to his side, his arm sliding around her waist tucking her into him. His eyes hadn't left the man's who was still frozen in the same spot. After just a few seconds, Happy turned and started walking her back toward the SUV, his arm still around the small of her back. Opening her door, he guided her inside closing the door once she was settled. He turned finding the fucker still standing there. He took one step forward as if daring the prick to make a move. The fucker couldn't get in his piece of shit car fast enough. Happy stood there purposely staring at him as he sped off. As he watched the tail lights on the car fade in the distance, he turned and made his way around her car.

She wasn't sure what had just happened, why Happy came out of nowhere. She hadn't been in any danger, just aggravated by some punk who thought he had a clue about picking up women. _Idiot_ she thought. The guy hadn't touched her, although she did feel he invaded her personal space, a huge pet peeve of hers. She was beginning to think there was a billboard somewhere with her picture that read "Seeking all crazy men". In her side mirror she saw Happy staring down the guy, not moving until he tore out of the parking lot as if he had robbed the store. After the evening she'd had she didn't feel like analyzing what had just occurred. There was no reason to.

Opening the driver side door, he saw her screw the top back on her water and lay her head back against the head rest closing her eyes. He didn't like her being this quite. Running a hand over his face, he decided he wanted her to talk.

"Olivia?"

She heard him call her name and after a few seconds she turned her head to acknowledge him, "Yeah." her own stomach betraying her yet again as she felt it flip when she looked at his now less angry face.

"You okay?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, "Yes Happy I'm fine." she replied hoping another round of questioning was not about to start. He didn't respond, just sat there staring back at her.

She was lying to him. She wasn't fine. He may not know her that well, but he knew her well enough to know she was upset. Those sparking green eyes weren't bright like they should be. He should know. In the month since he'd met her, he had spent more than his fair share of looking into them whether she knew he was or not. He wasn't a man who wanted or even needed a connection with a woman, just a willing female to fall to her knees or be took from behind. He never cared as long as he got off. He had told himself after their unintentional three rounds of sex, that he'd had his taste and the interest in her would leave...but it hadn't. The truth being he was as focused as ever on club business but his mind, mouth and cock had done nothing but think about her.

"No you're not." he said, her head quickly turning back to face him.

"So I guess you think I'm a liar now." she said immediately feeling angry.

Shaking his head no, "Didn't say that." leaning more toward her, "but your eyes don't lie." he finished, his voice almost as thick as the air in the SUV.

What was it about this man that prevented her from being mad at him? she thought feeling herself being pulled toward him just from his stare. He had the most intensely rich brown eyes she had ever seen and apparently they possessed the power to make her feel some silly fantasy of something that really wasn't there. Pulling herself back from being drawn in by him again, she shifted herself in her seat. "I'm tired. It's been a long day. I just want to get home and actually sleep tonight." Realizing she was giving too many details, she stopped talking, closing her eyes and reclining her seat more. Hearing him start the engine, she felt relieved that he wasn't going to question her anymore.

He noticed within just a few minutes of being back on the highway, she had fallen asleep, her head and body turned toward him. With the cruise set, he settled more into his seat, once again finding himself leaning on the console...toward her. Glancing over at her, she looked peaceful and even in the darkness of the car, she was fucking beautiful. He swore her lips were silently calling for him to kiss her senseless...well, maybe that was in his own head. With his attention on driving, his mind did wonder back to her saying she hadn't slept last night. Had Weston bothered her again and she didn't call him? The thought alone made him grip the steering wheel so tight he felt it might snap off. Looking back over at her, he made a mental note to ask her. He himself slept like shit last night, unwillingly to entertain the idea it was because she hadn't been curled up next to him. He didn't cuddle, preferring that once his needs had been met, the girl had to leave, the sooner the better. He didn't like to be touched when he slept, didn't want to feel confined. Stopping the current conversation he was having in his head he decided to take the scenic route back.

She felt the car come to a stop and the engine cut off. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw him looking back at her as he grabbed the keys from the ignition, the clock reading one thirty. She looked out the window noticing they were at the clubhouse. Turning her head back toward him, she was about to ask him why they were there.

"Need to pick up something." he stated sensing she was going to ask him. She nodded her head as she stretched her arms realizing she had been asleep for over an hour. She also realized she needed to use the restroom. "Why don't you come in?" he stated, not wanting her to stay in the car by herself, not knowing if any out of town members were here.

Shaking her head in agreement, "I need to use the restroom anyway." she said opening her door. He came around the car as she climbed out. She walked in behind him, seeing the main room was empty, the only light coming from a Jack Daniels sign above the bar. As they went down the hallway, he stopped at the next to last door on the left and pointed to the door across from it. "Bathroom's in there." She shook her head, still feeling sleepy and opened the door as she heard him open another door. Walking into the poorly lit bathroom, she glanced at herself in the mirror before going in the stall. Thankful for a surprisingly clean restroom, she washed her hands, taking in her appearance in the mirror. She turned her head seeing that her cover-up was still hiding the faint bruise on her cheek. Drying her hands, she threw the paper towel in the trash and opened the door. As she stepped into the hallway, she was again met with silence, although she thought she could hear a television on. Careful to not let the door slam, she was about to go back into the main room, when Happy opened the door, startling her. Putting her hand over her heart, she stood there staring back at him. He hadn't moved, just stood in the doorway looking at her. In the empty hallway, they stood there staring at each other, just a few feet apart. She could feel her heart rate increase unsure if she should just go wait for him in the car. As she was about to turn and walk away, he slowly made his way toward her.

He saw her back up as he crossed the hallway, but she didn't look scared. As soon as her back was against the bathroom door, his focus was solely on kissing those lips, a thought that had run through his mind all night. He put his hands on her waist and turned her away from the wall and started walking her backwards through his dorm room door. The second they were clear of the threshold and the door was closed he carefully spun her around placing her up against the door as his hands found their way up her back, coming to rest on either side of her face. He looked down into her eyes, seeing a spark that hadn't been there on the way back from Laroy's. Her eyes were searching his. He stepped closer, his body now pressed against hers. Lowering his head toward her, he remembered the question he wanted her to answer. "Why didn't you sleep last night?" he asked almost whispering it in her ear. He felt his stomach muscles flinch when he felt her hands moving up his chest. Pulling his head back to look at her, he waited.

God help her...this man was slowly undoing any resolve she had. Ever since their unexpected night of insanely hot sex, her mind was constantly thinking about him. And even now all she could think about was the fact they were in a bedroom, alone and she was hoping for a repeat performance. He had asked her a question but with him being so close to her she had no idea what he asked. "What?" she asked, her breathing becoming quicker as her hands started slowly moving over his chest. Bravely looking back up into his eyes, "Happy?" she whispered, seeing his eyes shift between looking into hers or at her lips.

The second she said his name he forgot all about getting her to answer his question. Lowering his head, his mouth covered hers instantly, hearing a soft moan escape. He about lost his shit when he felt her tongue softly caress his lower lip, causing him to immediately pull hers into his mouth. Her hands were cupping his face, pulling him closer to her, something he more than willingly did feeling her body arching away from the door into his. His hands started the path down her body coming to rest on that round firm ass he'd found himself staring at tonight every chance he got. He had to have her but up against the door wasn't an option. He wanted to feel every inch of her and he couldn't do that standing up. Without breaking their kiss, his hands cupped her ass, pulling her up as she instantly wrapped her legs around him. He turned walking them back toward the bed, lowering them down unwilling to let her go. As soon as her back was against the bed, his hands began to find every inch of her as his mouth devoured hers, slowly moving down to kiss her entire neck then back to her mouth. He felt her hands on his shirt, trying to pull it off of him. Reluctantly pulling out of the kiss, he pulled back quickly discarding his shirt to the floor. He then froze.

She was going to explode if she didn't have him soon. She couldn't help the moan or licking her lips at the sight of him now shirtless standing in front of her. He threw the shirt to the floor but didn't come back to her. He just stood in front of her with a weird look on his face.

"Happy?" she asked, not sure what was wrong. As soon as she spoke, he stepped further away from her, not looking her in the eye.

"This isn't happening." he stated, his fist clinched as he walked into the bathroom inside his room and shut the door, leaving her stunned still laying on the bed.

Quickly sitting up on the bed, she glanced toward the bathroom door wondering what had just happened. She thought he wanted her, she could feel him kissing her back but he obviously didn't want to have sex with her again. Now utterly humiliated, she had to get out of there. Scrambling off the bed, she noticed her keys on the dresser by the door. She didn't even feel her feet hit the floor as she grabbed her keys, opened the door and left. Forcing herself not to break down of complete embarrassment, she quietly made her way down the hall, through the main room thankful no one was in there and out to her car. By the time she had started the engine and buckled her seat belt, she could feel the tears building in her eyes, but she refused to let them flow.

He stood silent in his bathroom with his arms braced on either side of the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror. The second he had his shirt off and looked at her laying there, every faceless sweetbutt and crow eater he'd ever fucked on that bed flashed before his eyes. Every single one of them either on all fours or on their knees as he pounded into them, taking whatever he gave. And there she laid, no doubt wanting him. But he couldn't...no he wouldn't fuck her on a bed that he had fucked God knows how many women. She deserved better than that and as odd as it was to him, he wanted to give her more than that. Pulling his shit together, he quickly opened the door, walking back into the room to find her gone. He saw her keys weren't on the dresser as he walked out. Picking up his pace he scanned the main room seeing it was still empty as he walked to the door. Throwing it open, her black Range Rover was gone. She'd no doubt left and he had the unfamiliar feeling of knowing he had just fucked up.


	28. Chapter 28

_*****Sunday afternoon*****_

She pushed her buggy into the cart return and started back across the parking lot. Discretely scanning the area, she said a silent prayer that so far she hadn't run into anyone she knew. Opting for a casual outfit of her favorite worn jeans, white tank top, flip flops and her beloved Braves ball cap, Olivia blended in well with the residents of Charming. Pulling out of the supermarket parking lot, she mentally checked the grocery store off her list and felt relieved to only have one more stop. All that she had left to do was to stop by the gas station to fill up the SUV, then back to the condo where she could relax, regroup and not worry about running into anyone. Seeing the BP station come into sight, she turned into the parking lot, pulling up to an open pump. She noticed a sign on the pump saying she'd have to pre-pay. Grabbing her wallet and keys, she climbed out making her way inside.

He had just enough time to pick up another pack of smokes before he needed to meet Darby. Rolling into the parking lot, he pulled up to the building and cut the engine. Looking around, he unfastened his helmet, putting it on the handle bar. He was almost to the door when he saw her walking out.

"Olivia." he called out seeing her immediately stop. He kept walking toward her as he took in her very laid back appearance. "Almost didn't recognize you, gorgeous."

_That's the point_ she thought as she reluctantly turned to greet him. "How are you Koz?" she asked hoping this conversation would be over before it started. All she wanted to do was pump her gas and go home.

"Good. Heading back up to Tacoma." his replied. "Whatcha doing today?"

"Just getting gas." she stated, motioning to her vehicle as she slowly started walking toward it.

"Let me do that for you. Don't want your hands to smell like gas, do ya?" his voice thick with politeness. Before she could refuse his offer, he had the hose in her tank. "Nice day today." he said making small talk. "Yes, it is." she commented, turning her head as she heard a dog barking.

His mind flashed back to seeing his brother standing half naked in her door. Clinching his fist, a slow grin showed itself on his face. "You know, I never dreamed Tig would drag Happy into his little game."

She turned her head hearing him speak. "What?" she said honestly having not heard what he had just said from the dog barking.

"I was just saying that I never imagined Tig would get Happy involved in keeping me from patching into SAMCRO. I mean I know those two have some pretty wild imaginations, but I never thought they'd involve you." he finished seeing her mind start to wonder.

"What are you talking about?"

"The bet." he stated trying to look hesitant about saying anything but he was already starting to enjoy the look of confusion on her face.

"Bet. What bet?" she asked, still not understanding this conversation at all.

His ran a hand over his mouth ensuring he kept the smirk off his face at seeing her reaction. "Damn...I didn't want to be the one that told you this shit." he falsely confessed.

"Didn't want to tell me what?" she asked watching him return the hose back to the pump now that her vehicle was full.

Keeping his enjoyment hidden, "Tig made a bet with me a few weeks ago after you were introduced to us. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to fuck you and Tig bet me that if I succeeded in being the first, he'd vote me into SAMCRO. Didn't know that he got Happy to beat me to it."

She had never been punched in the gut or shot but what she was currently feeling had to be comparable. Everything was speeding through her head. Tig was usually the friendliest with her, Happy's odd protectiveness of her...

"I'm not going to lie to you. I agreed to the bet, but seeing that you weren't interested in me, I didn't give it anymore thought." He again lied as he watched her. "Truthfully, you don't seem like his type...since he prefers blonds." Although he was still uncertain if she had actually fucked Happy, the look on her face gave him hope that this little soul bearing conversation was doing what he had intended it do. "Damn, maybe I shouldn't have said anything..."

Shaking her head, "No, I'm glad that you did." she responded, quickly erasing the confusion off her face.

"Listen, I know I probably came on too strong, but I'd really like if we could start over." his said, his charm seeping out. "I'm Koz." as he extended his hand toward her.

At the moment she was having a hard time focusing on anything. Not taking his hand, "Thanks for pumping my gas." she said as she opened her door, climbed in and started the SUV without so much as another word to the biker. Pulling through the parking lot, she was determined to get home and forever erase anyone with SAMCRO from her mind.

As she pulled out of the gas station, he started laughing. _Stupid bitch. Serves her, Happy and Tig right for fucking him over_. Glancing at the time on his phone, he climbed on his bike and started the engine. "Fuck. This day just got a whole lot better." he laughed as he pulled off.

_She could be free of cancer_ kept repeating in his head. Reaching for another wrench, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his free hand, putting his attention back on the project in front of him. He had been caught off guard at the doctor wanting to meet with him before his Sunday afternoon visit with his mom. The drug protocol his mom had been on the past few months was working to shrink the tumor and now surgery to remove it was the clear option. Even more surprising was that his mom was going one step further and having a double mastectomy to hopefully ensure she would never go through breast cancer again. He realized that it was obvious his mom and Dr. Horton had discussed the details thoroughly before he had been made aware of things. While the doctor was explaining the procedure and the follow up care, he stared at his mother. A small framed woman normally, he had noticed over the last few years as she had been battling this God forsaken disease that she seemed even smaller. But the woman sitting across from him earlier appeared to be larger than ever and clearly determined to win judging by the smile she had on her face. She had been sick for so long now, he was having a hard time imagining her not. He had made a vow to himself when she was first diagnosed that he would do whatever necessary to get her the drugs she needed and he had, never missing her monthly supply no matter what the cost. It was the least he could for her after causing her so much anguish and grief in his thirty eight years. He wouldn't allow himself to feel relief...not until he knew for sure that her cancer was gone.

Tightening the last bolt, his mind switched focus to the other woman causing him worry. Olivia. _Shit, when did he start worrying about some woman?_ he thought as he put his tools away. It wasn't his nature to concern himself with the feelings of others, especially a woman, his mom being the only exception. But sure as shit here he was, actually concerned about a certain sexy ass brunette that he could get out of his mind. To make matters even worse, he tried to find her after her abrupt departure last night to come up empty handed. After confirming she had left the clubhouse, he woke Reed up to get him to drive the tow truck back so he could get his bike. Of course Reed had been threatened to keep his mouth shut or else he'd be able to suck his own dick on a sucker stick. Finding her not at home caused him to feel the need to actually go look for her. After a quick check of her office, he doubled back to her condo to again find her not there which caused irritation to join in on his worry. Where the fuck had she gone?

_*****T-M*****_

Walking through the clubhouse door, Reed and Johnny couldn't decide who stunk more. After yet another day of jogging through the country roads outside Charming, they could mark off another four abandoned structures where Weston could be.

"Mark off four more." stated Johnny to Bobby, Tig and Chibs, as he handed Reed a water bottle. "That gives us only three more routes to check."

"Going ask Jax if we can knock at least one out tomorrow." replied Reed. "Thinking we go out early. See if we can spot him before he heads into town."

Tig would never admit it, but even he was impressed with the initiative the two prospects were showing in finding were Weston was hiding out at. Standing up from his favorite spot on the couch, "Don't do shit until Jax gives the okay. He's back late tomorrow." he stated as he walked away.

"You two need to put in some hours in the garage tomorrow before Gemma has both your asses." spoke Chibs as he dealt the next hand.

**_***Olivia's condo***_**

She couldn't think of a single thing to do...the entire condo was so clean you could eat off the floors, her impeccably organized closet was in order, she had even planned her outfit for the next day...and it was only six o'clock. She was desperate to find something to keep her mind occupied. Having already skyped with her mom and grandparents, with every piece of laundry washed and put away, she was officially out of anything to keep her mind busy and not constantly replaying what had happened the previous night. After leaving as quickly as possible last night, she'd spent the rest of her evening and early morning driving up the highway, attempting to clear her mind of his rejection. His constant closeness to her all evening at dinner and his protectiveness of her at the gas station vanished as he stared down at her on his bed. As much as she wanted to believe that he had wanted her, even as she could feel his own arousal, the truth of the matter was he didn't. She had completely misread the situation, her own attraction to him causing her normal perceptive intuition to abandon her. The unexplainable spark she had felt since the first time she had met him was completely one sided. Having been blindsided earlier today in learning his interest in her had been the result of a bet, she now couldn't shake the feeling that his recent sleep overs with her had been at the request of Clay Morrow. As angry as she wanted to be at how SAMCRO had invaded her privacy, she actually understood their hesitation and suspicion. As wrong as it may be, she herself never took someone at face value, choosing the "wait and see" approach with people. She had always kept people at arms length, letting them prove themselves to her. If they failed, she didn't have to deal with any type of attachment, she could just move on. Now was time to put the past month behind her and stop dwelling on issues she couldn't resolve. The best thing for her to do was to focus both her work and free time on the new community. If that meant she would have to sacrifice her personal life than so be it.

_*****Monday*****_

Pulling into to T-M, he backed the bike in his usual spot, ready to put in some hours in the garage before taking a few hours of down time to prepare for tonight's run. He walked into the clubhouse, acknowledging his brothers on the way to his dorm to change. Opening the door his mind flashed back to her. He knew without a doubt that she wanted him the other night but he pulled away, stopping things before anything happened. The blank faces of every sweet butt he'd fucked face down on that bed came flashing through his mind at warp speed. No named bitches with their exaggerated moans and excessive begging plagued his vision but doing nothing to excite him. She already had him on the verge of exploding when he had her pressed up against the door. He had never been one for kissing or even making sure the woman got hers, but with Olivia he couldn't deny he was enjoying taking his time and watching her body come alive for him. Being the selfish bastard he was, once he got off, he'd stop not giving a shit if the bitch below him did. However, Olivia Parker was different, he realized that the first time he kissed her. So different that the thought of taking her on his bed felt completely wrong regardless of how fucking right it was to have her beneath him. Running a hand down his face, he couldn't think about how the other night had got fucked up. Grabbing his smokes, he walked out of his dorm, thankful for the distraction of a broken transmission needing his attention.

_*****Main Street Diner*****_

Swallowing the last bite of her grilled chicken salad, she blotted her mouth, placing her napkin back in her lap. "Thank you for lunch Elliott."

Smiling back at his associate, "You're welcome." he replied. Noticing they were the only two in back of the diner, "Olivia, are you really okay?" he asked, needing to make sure she was truly okay after being attacked by the same man who had raped his daughter.

"I promise I'm fine, Elliott. Don't be worried about me." the brunette stated, hating to see the man across from her so distraught. "Tristan is the only one you should be concerned with."

Sitting back in the booth, he let himself relax deciding to trust Olivia when she said she was okay. Just as he was about to ask her if she was having any issues with SAMCRO, a voice that made him want to rip his ear drums out, came closer to their table.

"Elliott...what a nice surprise to see you this lovely afternoon."

Taking a deep breath, he politely responded, "Liz, how are you?" silently praying she'd be quick in her response.

"Just wonderful. How's that adorable daughter of yours?" she asked her voice as sweet as syrup.

"She's great. Thank you for asking."

"We must have you two over for dinner soon, Elliott. It's been ages since we've gotten together. We really need to catch up after I get this auction fundraiser behind me." she spoke as she inspected the young woman sitting across from him.

He was already thinking of every reason he could think of to get him and Tristan out of yet another boring, pretentious dinner party with Robert and Liz Ashford. "I didn't realize this year's fundraiser was going to be an auction?"

Slightly rolling her eyes, "Oh, yes. We're having a date auction with several of Charming's best looking and available citizens. You can thank your good friend Gemma Morrow for the suggestion." her words thick with sarcasm.

"Well, if it raises the money, I guess it's not a bad idea."

"That's a big if. What little cultural events Charming has depends upon this annual event. We can't afford a disaster."

"I'm sure it will work. Gemma knows how important this event is. You know the rose garden competition is close to her heart."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I just hope she can pull this off with...class." Liz Ashford spoke, her last word almost whispered as she looked between Elliott and his still un-introduced lunch companion.

Seeing Liz looking awkwardly between he and Olivia, "Oh, I'm sorry. Liz, this is my new associate Olivia Parker. Olivia, Liz Ashford." he replied, his hand motioning between the two women.

Extending her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ashford." her Southern manners out proudly.

She tilted her head to the side as she shook the younger lady's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well. I must say I've been eager to meet you since your name was registered as a bachelorette in the upcoming auction." the older lady stated completely surprised that Gemma Morrow actually knew someone so attractive and ladylike.

_Did I just hear her right?_ she thought, "I'm sorry, I'm the what? a now confused Olivia asked, looking to Elliott thinking she'd heard her wrong.

"You're registered as one of the bachelorettes participating in the date auction." she replied, pulling a freshly printed flyer from her Dooney & Bourke tote. "I just picked these up from the printer this morning. I must say, not that I ever agree with Mrs. Morrow, but I do believe you will bring in a good amount at the auction." hearing her phone ring in her purse. Pulling it out, "I need to take this, but it was nice meeting you and thank you for signing up. Elliott, I'll be calling you soon." she said as she walked away from their table and out of the diner.

Stunned. She looked over at Elliott and by the look on his face, she knew that she wasn't dreaming. She had been unwillingly signed up for a local date auction. At the present moment she couldn't form a sentence in her head. She could feel the anger building in her body, angry that yet again someone associated with SAMCRO had involved her in something without asking her. It was the final straw for her. She calmly looked up at Elliott who looked both shocked and nervous at the same time.

"I take it that you didn't know about this." he asked, watching her attempt to control her anger.

"No. No clue." her response short. Her phone beeped alerting her that she had a new email. The owner of a twenty acre property south of here was giving her permission to preview it for her new client. Yet another tie to SAMCRO. A tie that needed to be severed, something she truly didn't want to do, but had to. Placing the phone back on the table, she looked back to Elliott.

"Elliott, I truly enjoy this job and I'm so excited to be apart of this project. I really am."

"I feel there's a but in this conversation." Elliott cautiously said.

"This job offer was a great opportunity for me at a time in my life when I needed to make a big change and so far this job has been exactly what I've needed. But my private life is just that private and I will not tolerate anyone coming into it that I don't want. You have my word that I won't leave my job without speaking with you first, but if SAMRCO doesn't stay out of my life, I will take advantage of the buy-out clause within my contract. Please don't take this as a threat. My anger has nothing to do with you. But I'm finished being hazed by that club. I'm a grown woman, not one of their prospects." she finished as she slid out of the booth. "Thanks again for lunch." as she left a twenty on the table.

He was beyond furious. She hadn't come out and said it but he knew that something other than Gemma signing her up for the auction had her pissed. Taking a final sip of his ice water, he wanted answers and knew exactly who was going to give them to him. Olivia Parker was too valuable to his business for SAMRCO to run off.

_*****Tacoma, Washington*****_

Looking up from paper, Slade watched Koz walk into the bar with the brunette he'd been with last night. "It's nice to have you back, brother."

Pouring a cup of loaded coffee, "How's things here?" Koz asked.

His eyes scanned the room before he spoke, "All things good on this end. Is our contact straight in Charming?"

Grinning back at his president, "It's all set. Won't have any problems making our drops. SAMRCO's too busy dealing with white power shit to notice."

This deal would bring the two of them some serious cash, but Slade couldn't help wanting to make sure their private business stayed that, private. "No one in Charming knows about this, right?" he asked, looking at Koz for any hesitation

He lit up, blowing the smoke up in the air, "Man, no one, I mean no one other than you, me and our contact has any fucking clue about this little side venture, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"You honestly think Hap's not suspicious?"

Slowly shaking his head and he laughed, "Doesn't have a clue. Besides, I have a feeling he's got his hands full in dealing with a fuckin' bitch who's ripping him a new one about now. It's clear sailing for us."

It was obvious something had happened in Charming that Koz hadn't told him about, "what the fuck you talkin' about?" the Tacoma president asked.

"Did you by any chance meet Jax's old lady's friend, Olivia? Brunette, fuckin' tight body?"

After a few seconds of racking his brain, "yeah, I remember her." he replied.

"Well Tig bet me that if I fucked her, he'd vote me in SAMCRO. The fucker got Happy to hit it first." Koz stated, his rage increasing at the memory of finding him at her condo.

"You shittin' me?"

Shaking his head no. "Seriously, it's alright though. I felt obligated to inform the bitch before I left that she was nothing more than a fuck and go for him to keep me from patching in. I'm sure she's let Hap have it by now." As pissed as he was at the situation, he felt vindicated at watching the news sink into her smug face.

He could see that Koz was pissed off about the situation, but as long as their new business venture was safe, Slade didn't give two fucks about what was going on in Charming. "As long as our shit's solid, fuck the rest of em."

**_***Outside Oakland***_**

She felt like she'd been in the car forever. Stepping out of the Range Rover, she opened her center console, retrieving the glock her brother had given her. Tucking it in the back of her black skinny dress pants, she made a mental note that she needed to apply for her concealed carry permit. With her phone and keys in hand, she locked her SUV, making her way up the winding sidewalk to the front door. The home was in desperate need of a damn good contractor or better yet, a bull dozer. Focusing her mind on what the client was looking for, she took in the amazing setting and views that this property had to offer. Taking some pictures with her Iphone, she would send them to Deidra later tonight.

She had quickly toured the five thousand square foot, severely outdated home and made her way outside when she heard a vehicle coming up the drive way. After everything that had happened with Anthony Weston, she could feel her heart slamming in her chest and the voice in her head screamed for her to get in her car and haul ass out of there. Deciding to listen to her head, she was almost at the SUV, when the Black Escalade came to a stop right behind her car. With her hand behind her and ready to pull her gun, she felt a wave of relief then confusion at seeing Laroy climb out of the back passenger door.

"This is a surprise." Olivia said not knowing why he was there.

"Dee told me you were previewing this place. Thought I'd check it out." he replied, his eyes hidden behind his designer sun glasses. "How big's the property?"

Feeling herself relax, "The property has twenty acres. The house is just over five thousand square feet but is in dire need of bull dozer." she said honestly. "What attracted me to this property is the view from the back of the house. I think it's exactly what you're thinking of. Let's walk around back."

He was impressed. It was secluded but close enough to the city for Deidra to not feel like she was living in the wilderness. The view overlooking the valley below was breathtaking. He was in total agreement with Olivia that the house was a total loss, but this property could actually work...of course if the price was right. Walking back over to his new real estate agent, he prepared himself to be hit with the asking price.

"Not bad." he stated, not wanting to show his true interest in the property.

He's interested she thought to herself as she watched him walk around the property. It truly was a great opportunity for someone looking to build their dream home. The property had stunning views overlooking the valley below, huge mature trees and appeared to have the privacy that he stressed was a must have of his.

"It definitely has potential. A buyer could have local recycle companies come in to remove any usable materials from the home before it would be demolished which is a great tax credit." she stated, using her years of sales to potentially raise the interest in this property. "Looking at the comps in the surrounding areas, this amount of acreage rarely becomes available. Most sales involving this size of property are located at least another hour or more from here."

She had impressed him again. It was obvious that she had done her research on this area. He could see why Dee had been fond of her from the beginning. She was professional, but approachable. Not pushy like every other agent they had interviewed. But most importantly, she seemed comfortable around him, didn't seem on edge or nervous. Most people took one look at him and instantly saw a black gangster. He didn't get that vibe from her. "It is a unique property. I've lived in Oakland all my life and never knew a house was even up here." he replied smiling at her.

Returning a smile of her own, "That's were a good agent comes in handy." The second the words were out of her mouth, she was reminded that it was in her best interest to terminate this agent/client relationship before it got any further. Taking a moment to formulate her thoughts, she heard him speak.

"I know this is the first property we've looked at, but I'd like to bring Dee up her. Whatever we do, it has to be to her liking or I won't do it."

"I completely understand. I can email you all the information for you to share with her." Taking a deep breath, she started, "Mr. Davis."

"Laroy. Please call me Laroy. No need for formality." he stated.

"Laroy", she said with a soft smile on her face, "Before we get too involved in this process, I feel that I need to let you know that I'm not exactly sure I'm the best agent to help you and Deidra."

Tilting his head, "Do you not want to work with us?" he questioned, completely caught off guard at her statement.

"No. Actually I would love to help you with your dream home, I just feel there may be too many conflicts that won't allow me to do my job to your standards."

He honestly didn't know where she was going with this but felt it was best he know, "Olivia, what's the issue?"

Taking another deep breath, "I don't have an issue with you or Deidra. I'm not trusted by SAMCRO and from putting things together on my own, I'm pretty sure that you and the club have a relationship of sorts. I honestly have no idea of why I'm such an issue for them. My only connection to Charming is my friendship with Tara. Basically, I don't want issues. I want to be able to do the job you've hired me to do without being watched or babysat but apparently that's not a freedom that I'm going to have with you and Deidra as clients."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I didn't come to dinner Saturday night alone. I hadn't even told anyone about our meeting and Happy shows up at my condo out of nowhere."

"Olivia. Without going into too much detail..."

Holding up her hand, "No need, I don't want details."

He couldn't help the smile on his face, "I do have an arrangement with SAMCRO. We've done business together for years now, and it's an arrangement that we both want to keep. My ties to Happy go back to childhood. I've known him since we were seven years old. Got nothing but respect for him." he said. "To be completely honest with you, when Dee asked me to meet with you, I asked Hap to look into you since you live in Charming. He confirmed that you were clean, so I told Dee that we could interview you. I have to know who I'm dealing with on such personal issues."

Shaking her head in agreement, "I completely understand and again I don't need details." she finished letting out a small laugh. "I could provide you with my personal information that I gave his club when I found out they had pulled a background check on me. Bank records, school transcripts, even my medical records."

"You willingly gave them all that?" he asked, stunned that she would be so forthcoming.

"Yes, I did. I have nothing to hide. Believe it or not, but I have no skeletons in any closets. Just tons of clothes, shoes and purses."

He couldn't contain his laughter. She had so many qualities that reminded him of Dee. "Well, the way I see it, you have no choice but to help us find the home of her dreams. I make it a priority that I don't disappoint her, so letting you walk away isn't an option."

She could tell why Deidra adored this man. He had charisma and could probably charm a dead body. "I really appreciate your confidence in me, but..."

"No buts. I can personally guarantee that you will not have any issues with SAMCRO in regards to working with us. I trust Happy won't allow it as well." he said, noticing she looked uncomfortable at the mention of his name. "It's obvious the two of you are at ease around each other." He couldn't help stating, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's merely him looking out for his club. I can assure you that he has no interest in me otherwise." her mind betraying her as flashes of him walking out on her came across her mind.

Laroy Davis knew he wasn't imagining what he had seen between the two at the club and at his home. The woman in front of him was in denial whether she would admit it or not. He had no doubt that his longtime friend was drawn to the beauty standing in front of him, so why did she think differently? After thanking her for showing him the property, he made sure she was in her vehicle before he told his driver to leave. Taking a final look at the property as the SUV made its way down the driveway, he made a mental note to call Happy before the day was over.

_*****Teller-Morrow*****_

Elliott decided it was best that he didn't come straight to the garage after his lunch with Olivia. He needed to cool off, not show up and rip into Gemma. He couldn't remember a time that he hadn't been friends with Clay and Gemma. Although they came from two very different lifestyles, he could always count on them for support as they could from him. Hell, he wouldn't have made it through his wife abandoning them and God only knows he wouldn't been able to survive Tristan's attack without Clay and Gemma. Knowing that Clay was prepared to end Weston's life for hurting his daughter, he would forever be grateful, but he couldn't allow his association with the club to ruin a very lucrative business deal. He parked his SUV in the front parking lot and walked into the office.

Looking up from the parts magazine Clay was surprised to see him. "Elliott, what brings you by?" he asked.

Taking a seat on the couch across from the desk, "In the neighborhood. Thought I stop by. How's business?"

Clay leaned back in the chair, letting out a puff of smoke from his cigar, "Good. What about you?"

"Market seems to be bouncing back. Hoping for some pre-sales once we get the model built. If the cost of materials stays down, I'll be in even better shape come Fall." he replied, seeing Gemma pull in the parking lot. He and Clay both waited as she made her way to the office.

Coming through the door, she sat her purse down on the desk, "Hey babe." addressing her old man first with kiss. Standing back up, "Elliott, it's good to see you." she said walking over to hug her lifelong friend. "How's our girl?"

Smiling back, "She's good. At gymnastics practice this afternoon."

"Well tell her I plan on taking her shopping this weekend." she spoke gathering the unfilled orders from the drop box. "I'll let you two finish talking..."

"Actually, Gemma, I need to talk to you both." he replied as he watched Gemma turn around slowly. "How long we known each other? Going on thirty years, I think." starting the conversation.

"Yeah. Elliott, what's going on?" Clay asked sensing something wasn't right as he turned to look at his wife.

"I'd like to know why this club has an issue with Olivia, and please don't insult my intelligence and tell me you don't have one." He stated, getting right to the point.

Clay and Gemma looked at each other, both showing obvious guilt. "Elliott, we don't have a..."

"Really Gemma don't. Olivia was just informed at lunch with me earlier that she's been registered to participate in the upcoming date auction. You going to sit there and tell me you had nothing to do with that?"

Fuck Liz Ashford! If the bitch walked in Gemma's office right now, she rip her heart out through her ear. She could tell by the way Elliott was staring at her that he was pissed and Clay didn't look happy either. "Look, I..."

"The truth Gemma." Elliott said firmly not wanting to hear her excuses.

Seeing that she had no option but spill her guts, she sat down on the opposite end of the small leather couch. "Yes. I did sign her up."

"Why on Earth would you do that without asking her first?" asked Elliott wondering what in the hell Gemma was thinking as he watched Clay just shake his head, used to his wife's tactics.

"Look, I'm not asking for her first born child. The fundraiser needs as much money as it can get and I believe someone will pay big bucks for a date with her. It's for charity, Elliott. Don't see why it's such a big deal." she said hoping to end this conversation quickly.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. This was typical Gemma. Never caring that someone may not want to be brought into her schemes. "Well it is a big deal, Gemma. She's a private person. The last thing she wants is to be put on display and sold to the highest bidder. Damnit Gemma. You're screwing with my business by pissing her off and I won't tolerate this shit, even from you."

Giving Elliott her WTF look, "How is she being apart of the auction screwing with your business?" as she looked over to Clay for back up.

"Answer me this. Clay, maybe you can enlighten me on this question. Why would she say she's tired of being hazed by SAMCRO? What else has happened that I don't know about." his anger rising at the looks of guilt on both of their faces. "Don't make me ask her."

"I'm just making sure that anyone around this club isn't a threat to us. I don't give a fuck who they are." spoke Clay looking his longtime friend in the eye.

He smirked, "Let me guess. You pulled a background check on her." he asked, a huge smile on his face. "Well, what juicy information did you find?"

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, my friend." as he took another pull on his cigar.

"Oh, I'm not smirking, Clay. I'm protecting my investment in hiring her. Let me guess. You found the same thing I found. Nothing." Elliott stated, knowing damn well Clay had pulled her info. "It's kinda funny that she doesn't have an interest in this club and she's being treated as if she's trying to patch in."

"I'm sure she'll get over it."

Shaking his head in disagreement, "I don't know about that. She came here for a job. Yes, being able to see Tara was a factor too, but her reason for moving halfway across the country was to work for me. And I'm now finding out that my two oldest friends have both invaded her personal life."

"Elliott you know what this club means to us, to everyone in it. I'll protect it however I can."

"Clay, you don't have to tell me what this club means to you two. You'll never know how grateful I am to you for everything you've done for me and Tristan, but I can't allow you or you", as he looks to Gemma, "to cause Olivia to want to terminate her contract with me."

"Contract?" Gemma asked, looking between the two men.

"Yeah, she signed a five year contract to work for me. Part of that contract is a buy-out clause she can use to terminate it. If she continues to have her privacy invaded, she plans on taking advantage of it. And I know for a fact she has the money to terminate it."

"How much?"

Looking over at Gemma, "$250,000." he said watching Gemma's reaction. "She gave up a six-figure salary plus bonuses to move farther away from her family for a $75,000 yearly salary and a rent free condo." Elliott explained hoping his point was getting across. "She willingly took a huge risk moving here not to mention a drastic change in salary. She's not a threat, Clay. I need you both to back off." he spoke looking them both in the eye. "If she quits because of an issue caused by SAMCRO, we're going to have problems. I've got too much invested in this project for someone to screw it up."

"I can assure you that no one with SAMCRO will be an issue for your business." Clay responded looking over at his wife. "Isn't that right Gemma?"

She kept looking between her longtime friend and her husband, who both clearly thought she was the problem. With her arms crossed, "Exactly what do you want me to do, Elliott?" she asked, both irriatated she was tattled on by that bitch Liz Ashford, but also plagued by guilt.

"Nothing. Gemma I want you to do nothing. Just leave her alone." With that being said, Elliott stood up from the couch mirroring Clay's actions while extending his hand. "We good?" he asked.

Shaking his head in agreement, "Always." Clay replied shaking his friend's hand.

_*****John's Place*****_

After the day she'd had, she needed a good, stiff drink. Discretely taking in her surroundings, she felt like a fish out of water in the dark, smokey, off the main road bar that she'd come across deciding to take her time getting home from a late evening at the job site. Truthfully, she just wanted to disappear for awhile. After driving about five miles down a winding road that could rival any country road in Georgia, the rustic bar came into view as if she was meant to stop there. It was perfect. Completely off her normal route home, she was sure that she could enjoy a drink in privacy and clear her head. Sipping on her Gin and tonic, she kept noticing the woman who had come in not long after her. She was sitting a few seats down from her at the bar, staring intently at the untouched drink in front of her. Thirty minutes had gone by and the woman hadn't took the first sip. Hearing her phone as it vibrated on the bar, she picked it up instantly feeling the tension in her neck.

_Back in town. Meet me for lunch tomorrow at the hospital. Love ya, T_

She put her head in her hands at the utter mess her life was currently. Not that she wasn't excited to see Tara and hear all about her trip, she just didn't want to be asked a thousand questions about what had been going on, although she was sure that Jax probably knew by now about the bet. God, how stupid am I! Olivia thought as she took a long sip of her drink. She had always used her spot on intuition and gut instinct when it came to letting her guard down around people, but not this time. How had she let this happen? What had prevented her from seeing that he had been playing her from day one? For the past two days, her mind had betrayed her allowing her to replay every interaction she had ever had with him, especially the night of Lyla's wedding. Thinking about it was only going to give her a headache, so she forced herself to stop. She refused to waste anymore thought on him. She now knew the true reason he had shown an interest in her and she was now officially done, only one more thing she needed to do. Scrolling through her contacts, she came across his number. Without hesitation, she hit delete, removing Happy's number from her phone. Letting out a deep breath, she switched her phone to silent mode, deciding to enjoy the fact she was completely unknown in the rundown bar that she was currently in.

_*****Outside Charming*****_

Killing the engine on his bike, he put his helmet over the handle bar, making his way over to Laroy as he scanned the dark surroundings.

"Just us man." Laroy said, giving his friend a man hug. "Need to give you an update."

"On what." Happy asked, unsure what this unscheduled meeting was about.

"Olivia."

One word was all it took for every nerve ending he had to start twitching, making him feel like his insides were on fire. "What happened?" he asked, caught off guard that he needed to be updated on her.

Laroy instantly saw Happy's posture change from somewhat relaxed to battle ready in the blink of an eye. Holding his hands up, "Calm down. Nothing happened." seeing Happy digesting everything. "Just wanted you to know that I surprised her today while she was previewing a property for us." he finished watching the man in front of him. "She had text Dee earlier in the day that she was going, thought I'd take the opportunity to get to know her better."

Happy's head snapped at Laroy's last statement, raising a suspicious eye at him. Laroy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth, "Not that way, you shit." he said, leaning back against his Escalade. "She showed me around the property and gave some suggestions." the familiar smirk starting to show on his face. "I take it you didn't know I met her today?" he asked, seeing the surprised look on his face.

He just shook his head, starting to feel angry that he hadn't been told about their impromptu meeting, although he knew damn well he had no right to be pissed off about it. That knot that he had felt in his gut the past three days made it's presence known. He had no clue where she had gone the other night, much less anything else that she had done since he pulled away from her two nights ago. Running a hand over his face, he turned back to Laroy, sensing he was about to be questioned.

"We've been friends a long time, man. What's going on with her?"

He took a few steps, almost as if he was about to start a slow pace back and forth, before he turned back toward Laroy, "Like I said before, it's just us. I'll take it to the grave brother."

Happy knew without a doubt he could just Laroy. Their loyalty to each other had been proving time and time again over the years regardless of their different clubs. The close friendship between the two had made both clubs some serious cash and distinguished both SAMCRO and the Niner's as lethal as clubs can be. Already being a man of few words, trying to explain whatever the hell was going on between he and Olivia, simply left him speechless. Staring out into the darkness, "I have no fuckin' clue."

He knew that confused, completely fucked look. He'd worn it the year he had to chase Deidra, before she finally agreed to give him a chance. Hell, he still wore it now after almost thirteen years with her, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. He could tell that Happy was interested in Olivia, but being the stubborn ass he always was, he wouldn't own it. "Somethings there." he said, deciding to go easy on guy.

His mind flashing back to her face as he pulled back from her on his bed, "wouldn't bet on it.", he stated feeling pissed off again.

Laroy just shook his head. "Man, you can't stand there an deny there ain't something going on between you two." moving to stand in front of him. "At dinner the other night, I think both of you forgot we were there."

Happy just looked back at him. "Seriously man. Dee noticed it too." that shit eaten grin back on the Niner's face.

_*****John's Place*****_

The two women had spent the past hour making idle conversation, both using the bar as a hide out of sorts. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like this is your scene." Sarah stated, eating another peanut.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "Actually, this place reminds me of the bars in the town I'm from in Georgia." she finished taking another sip of her second Gin and Tonic. "It's quite comforting." as she sat her drink back on the bar, again noticing the untouched drink of her new bar mate. "What's the deal with this?" she asked pointing to the glass.

Sarah fought back the tears that had threatened to fall all day, "That is the worst mistake I've ever made." she said, unable to look away from the double shot of Tequila. "I ruined the best thing I ever had." as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Olivia was heartbroken for the woman sitting beside of her at the end of the bar. She didn't know this woman, but could see her pain and agony not only on her face, but hear it in her voice as she spoke about what happened.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry I asked you." the brunette said feeling like a total jerk after hearing her story.

"You had no way of knowing. Besides, I caused my own misery, I just need to learn to live with it."

"I really am sorry." as she squeezed the blond woman's hand.

"It's okay." Sarah replied, using a napkin to blot her eyes. "So, you know my disastrous story about why I'm here, what's yours?"

Listening to Sarah's story made her current problems pale in comparison. But the minute she was asked about why she was hiding out in a run down bar, it all came rushing back...the embarrassment and total humiliation. Deciding if the woman sitting across from her could bare her soul, then so could she. It wasn't like they knew each other or would ever see each other again.

"It's that usual story where a woman moves to a new town, meets a man, who is the total opposite of anyone she's ever known, is stupidly drawn to the man, sleeps with the man, then finds out that he was interested in you to help another friend win a bet." she confessed feeling like a total idiot. "On top of that, the man goes with me to a dinner meeting, drives me back to his place, things get heated and he pulls away, tells me it's not going to happen and walks out of the room". finishing the rest of her drink and motioning to the bartender for another. "I swear, I'm usually not this stupid." looking at Sarah, who's face was sympathetic.

"Ouch." was the only word that Sarah could think of.

"Oh yes. Complete humiliation." Olivia replied, excited that she had a fresh drink.

The twosome sat and talked for awhile longer, before Sarah needed to leave. Olivia truly enjoyed talking with the woman, giving her a business card if she ever wanted to compare crappy men stories again. She was now back to being the only woman sitting in the bar, thankful that she was on the end with only one other seat. After hearing Sarah's story, she at first thought the woman was trying to take the blame of the end of her marriage off of herself, but the more she talked, the more Olivia could tell that Sarah was completely remorseful of what had happened. Her story was the exact reason she didn't allow herself to get drunk in public. Waking up in bed with her husband's friend and not remembering how she got there had to haunt her. Then to know that nothing she could have said to her husband or done to take his hurt away had to be devastating. In all honesty, she couldn't blame her husband. Cheating was her deal breaker as well.

With the window down in the T-M wrecker, he was enjoying the cool night air as he made his way back to the clubhouse. Taking the back roads on the way into Charming, he glanced over at the cars in John's lot immediately seeing a dark Range Rover that stuck out. Quickly turning around, he pulled into the dirt parking lot parking behind Elliott's SUV. He made his way to the door, seeing a decent crowd for a Monday night. Carefully taking a look around the bar, his eyes locked in on the one person he never expected to see here. "What the fuck is she doing here?" he said out loud to himself, seeing Olivia Parker sitting at the far end of the bar. He spotted an empty table in the corner, he made his way over and sat down without being seen. For the next twenty minutes, he sat there watching as she sat alone, obviously nursing her drink. Seeing John walk over, he motioned his head toward her, "What's the story with that one?" wanting to see if he knew anything.

John just shook his head. "Tigger, that one's out of your league my friend. Don't know her. Never seen her before tonight. Had a few drinks. She sat and talked with this other woman that came in and has been sitting there all evening." he finished as he wiped down the table next to Tigs. "Can't believe some idiot would turn her down."

"What?" Tig asked, his head turning toward the bartender.

Shaking his head in disbelief, "Heard her and the blond woman sharing stories. Apparently some dumb ass who should have his dick cut off, turned her down." as he looked toward Olivia. "Stupid fucker." as he walked away heading back to the bar.

Running his hand over his face, he had a sinking feeling of who the dumb ass was, but had no clue why he would have turned her down. Noticing that she was getting looks from other men in the bar, he slowly made his way over to her, coming up behind her. Sliding into the seat beside of her, he saw that she hadn't yet noticed him. Making eye contact with Lauren behind the bar, she walked over with a beer, giving her a wink in appreciation. Taking a long pull off his first beer of the day, he finally made his presence known, "Doll face, what brings you here?" he asked as he watched her slowly turn her face toward him.

Her night just went to shit...fast. Was there no where she could go without running into someone from SAMCRO? All she could hear in her head was Koz telling her about their bet, so she went with sarcasm. "Well it is a bar, so I would guess I'm here for a drink."

Okay, she was either a mean, bitchy drunk or she was pissed, or possibly both. "How'd you find this place?" he asked, treading carefully.

Looking back at him, she asked him bluntly, "Tig, what could you possibly want?" she asked, her evening of trying to erase the memory of the bet shattered as she sat next to the man who started it.

"You mad at me?" he questioned, not knowing where her hostility was coming from. All he got in return was laughter. She was laughing at him, as her hand patted his arm.

"Mad at you? Noooooooooooo. Now why are Earth would you think I was mad at you? I mean it's not like you made a bet with someone that they could be the first to fuck me now would it?" her voice now calm, her eyes piercing his.

_Holy shit! _was the only thought screaming through his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

_*****Outside Charming*****_

"Seriously man. Dee noticed it too." that shit eaten grin back on the Niner's face.

He quickly turned his head toward him, "Noticed what?" trying to play off what he himself knew was true. Something was there... or not after how he walked away from her Saturday night.

Deciding he was going to have to take another route to get his point across, "Dee wouldn't give me the time of day when we first met. Took me chasing her ass for almost a year before she agreed to have dinner with me." Laroy stated seeing Happy's surprised response. "You tell anyone I told you that and I'll cap your ass myself." he said hearing his friend start laughing. "Laugh all you want fucker. Wouldn't change a damn thing I did to get her." the conversation turning serious. "And I'm sure as shit man enough to do whatever I need to do to keep her."

"What the fuck you trying to say?" Happy asked.

"Olivia Parker doesn't look like a woman who has ever had dinner with a black gang leader and his white outlaw biker friend. But yet she did, quite comfortably I might add, especially around you." seeing Happy rotate his shoulders. "Take note brother. That type of woman is rare. I should know. Never thought Dee would actually look twice at me. But twelve years later, I still can't get enough of her." Laroy confessed.

_*****John's Place*****_

Alex Trager always had a comeback to whatever someone said to him, but at the moment he had nothing. With his years of getting out of bad situations, he mentally started to plot his escape, when the reality of what she had just said to him sunk in. "What the fuck did you just say?" he questioned seeing the notably pissed off woman staring back at him.

"I'm sorry. Were you not expecting to be called out on your friendly wager involving me?"

Yep, exactly what he thought she had said. He had options. He could lie, spin a bullshit story and be done with it, but as weird as it was for him, he liked this broad. Hell, he hadn't even flirted with her. "Olivia..."

"Just don't. Please don't even try to insult my intelligence by throwing some bullshit story out. I truly don't care." she said looking him in the eye. "Now if you don't mind and I honestly don't care if you do, I'd like to finish my drink... alone." as she took another sip of her drink.

Going against his firm believe in self preservation, "Who told you?" already having a damn good idea of the blond fucker. She didn't respond, just continued to sit there quietly. "Who told you Olivia?" wanting to hear her say it was that dick head.

"It doesn't matter who told me. Hey, why don't I buy you a drink to celebrate your win?" she said getting Lauren's attention. "Lauren, how about bringing Tig another beer."

He waived off Lauren, focusing his attention back on Olivia. "Hey. It's not what you..."

Her head snapped toward his. "It's not what I think. Really? So you didn't bet someone that if they were the first to fuck me that you would vote them in or something?" she bluntly asked.

He had already killed Koz about ten times in his head. This was bad. Her calmness was unnerving. It almost reminded him of Happ...FUCK HIS LIFE! when Happy found out about this because he knew sure as fuck that Koz hadn't told him about it. "Yeah, I did tell that fucker that I'd vote him in if he fucked you. But I only made that bet with him because I knew it would never happen." his statement the God's honest truth. It stunned even him that he was being so truthful. _Has to be the lack of pussy_ he thought.

She couldn't help but to laugh at him. "You must really think I'm stupid to believe that."

Not taking his eyes off of hers, "Nothing but the truth doll face." as he finished his beer. "You've never given that fucker a second glance, much less a first. Besides, you and Hap been busy dancin' around each other to notice him." a full grin spread across his face.

She quickly looked away from him, downing the rest of her drink in an attempt to avoid a mental picture of the man who had rejected her. "Hate to tell you, but no one's dancin' around anyone." making sure to look him in the eye to make her point.

Okay something was off. She's instantly defensive when he brought up Happy and his brother was even more short tempered the past two days, especially while breaking down a blown transmission. He noticed her eyes looked a little glassy, "How about I call..."

Turning quickly to face him, "Don't you dare call Happy. I'm perfectly fine to get myself home." she stated, desperate not to come face to face with him. "In fact, I'm going to use the restroom, then I'm going home." as she stepped down from her bar stool and headed toward the back.

He watched her turn the corner headed to the ladies room, catching a few of the regulars admiring the view as she passed their table. "What the fuck you lookin' at?" his voice threatening as he put his phone back in his pocket. Spotting her keys sitting on the bar, "Hey Lauren. I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Follow me in the wrecker. Need to make sure she gets home." as he handed her his keys seeing John come walking over. "Going to have Lauren follow me to take her home." seeing the confused look on the man's face. "Long story. I'll bring your wife back shortly." Tig stated, seeing Olivia walk back into the bar.

"Looks like I'm your driver tonight, Doll Face." grinning at the irritated woman.

"Tig, I can drive myself." she firmly stated, pissed off at herself for leaving her keys on the bar.

Shaking his head, "No can do doll." as he motioned for her to lead the way out.

This was truly the longest car ride of her life. Between his horribly off key singing to whatever was on the radio or his attempt to make idle chit chat, Olivia now added annoyed to her list of emotions. She couldn't wait to get out of her SUV and away from him. All she wanted to do was lock herself in the quiet of her home, slip into a steaming hot bath and pretend that the past month was just a bad dream. Throwing a glance over to the wannabe AC/DC singer currently driving her car, she knew her luck wasn't that good. Turning her head back toward the window, she shut her eyes, hoping to be at home soon.

She hadn't said a word to him since they left the bar. He was pretty sure if she knew he had a gun in the back of his jeans, she would have shot him with it. Olivia Parker was angry. The scary kind. A rare form of angry that men in his world didn't see. The calm, angry silent woman. Truly the most deadly of all women. He was pretty sure she was now asleep since she hadn't moved in about fifteen minutes. Making the turn into her parking garage, he pulled into a parking space, watching as Lauren parked beside of him. He nudged Olivia waking her up before opening his door. He told Lauren to he'd be right back as he walked around the Range Rover seeing her slowly make her way out.

As she reached the elevator, she noticed Tig coming up behind her. "I can make it from here." wanting him to go ahead and leave, but getting a different response that what she was hoping for.

"Nope. Taking you to your door, Doll." as they both walked inside the elevator and she pressed the button for the top floor. Standing on the opposite side of the elevator, she just wanted this night to end. As the bell dinged and the doors opened, the two made their way down the hall, Tig silently praying he made the right decision. As they turned the last corner at her door, she froze.

Leaning against her door was the one person she was thankful she hadn't run into tonight. Before she even thought, she raised her hand, punching Tig in his upper arm.

"I told you not to call him!" she said loudly, seeing him rubbing his arm.

"Damn woman." throwing a glance over to an obviously irritated brother before looking back at her. "I didn't call him." he replied, seeing the confused look on her face. "I sent him a text." smirking at his own response which got him another punch in the arm and an even angrier look from Olivia. "Hey, you said not to call him. You didn't say I couldn't text him." Tig said in his defense.

She held out her hand, avoiding eye contact with Happy, "Give me my keys." she demanded, her green eyes pointed directly at Tig. "Now."

He knew she had reached her tolerance level with him, as he handed over the keys, watching her quickly walk around him, completely avoiding Happy to unlock her door. The two men stood there silently watching her fail in unlocking her door. Happy's eyes were either locked onto her, or glaring back at Tig wondering what in the hell was going on.

Why is this so hard she silently screamed in complete desperation in her attempt to unlock her door, get in her condo, and away from them. Trying again, she was about to yell out in frustration when she felt him put his hand on her hip and removed the keys from her grip, his body brushing against hers. She couldn't help but tense up at his touch. This had to be the most uncomfortable situation she had ever been in. Horrible scenarios were playing in her mind at the two of them laughing and congratulating each other on their win at her expense. She watched as he was able to unlock her door, starting to push it open when she moved out of his reach and walked inside. She turned immediately to shut the door to find Happy standing in the threshold preparing to come in.

"No." she said putting up her hand to stop him. "You both need to leave." was her final words to both of them. She felt a wave of strength come over her as she stood her ground, her face free from emotion, her voice calm but firm.

"What the hell is going on?" Happy demanded as he turned back toward Tig, moving just enough for Olivia to shut the door, quickly locking the dead bolt. He turned back to the door as soon as he heard her shut it. Jerking his head back to Tig, "What happened?"

Next to Clay, he respected Happy just as much, probably even more considering their roles with the club. That's why he knew that he had to tell him the truth. He owed it to him. "We need to talk." scratching his head, "and you're not going to like it." Tig stated watching Happy's glare turn even darker. The two men moved down the hall, into the stairwell.

Happy was ready to hit something but he had no idea why. "Talk!"

Tig was prepared for whatever was about to happen. "Your boy kept making cracks about her, telling everyone he was to going to fuck her, so I made it interesting for him." Tig confessed seeing Hap clinch both his fists. "Told him if he fucked her...I'd vote him in SAMCRO." he finished instantly feeling a fist connect with his jaw. Stumbling backward, he looked over to Happy who looked like he was ready to kill him. "On the way back to the clubhouse tonight, I saw what I thought was Elliott's ride at John's Place, but found her sitting at the bar instead. I asked her what she was doing there, that's when she told me she knew about the bet." as he ran a hand over his jaw. "She never told me who told her, but I'm guessing Koz." Fuck Tig hated that shithead.

He needed to hit something, needed to tear something apart. First he finds out after the fact that Laroy had spent the afternoon with her at some property and now he was just informed that Tig had found her drinking at a shitty bar. Looking back over at Tig, all he wanted to do was punch him again. "The fuck you do that for!" his said, his voice raised with anger.

"Look man. I feel like shit about this. But no fucking way would I have told him that if I thought she'd give him the time of day. Since she's been here, I've watched you two dance around each other. No fucking way would she fuck that prick." Tig could see that Happy was livid, could see the rage radiating off him, but there was something else troubling him.

Standing there hearing Tig explain how this fucked up bet came to be, his own stupidity came rushing back. No fucking wonder she was so angry. Feeling her go rigid at his touch when he came up behind her tonight felt like a fresh stab wound. He had no fucking clue what to do now.

"This is on me, man. I'll fix it." promised Tig, wishing he'd never made the bet.

Happy just shook his head, "Just leave her alone. I've done enough damage." he replied as Tig tilted his head in confusion.

"What damage?" he asked, then it hit him..."_some dumb ass turned her down_", preparing himself for another punch, he went ahead and asked, "Did you turn her down?" instantly seeing Happy's head turn toward him.

"How the fuck..." and he stopped realizing he just confirmed it was him.

Tig felt bad for him. "She didn't see me when I walked in. Sat in the back watching her for awhile. John said she had been talking with some other woman, swapping stories or shit. Said he overheard her say that some man had turned her down, saying "it wasn't going to happen" or something and walked away from her." Tig saw Happy's face cringe as the words were coming out of his mouth. "That shit true?" he asked in disbelief that the man standing in front of him wouldn't want her.

He fuckin' hated this. Standing in a stairwell talking about this with Tig of all people, not that he'd want to talk to anyone about what happened. Knowing it couldn't get any worse, he confirmed what Tig had just asked. A few minutes later, Happy was shocked at Tig's reaction to him explaining why he'd pulled away from her. Hell, it still shocked him.

"Look man, even I can see she's different, that something's going on between you two. Hell, I haven't even hit on her." responded Tig at his favorite partner in crime. "Like it or not, she's got your attention."

Actually being affected by someone else's hurt feelings, especially a woman, was uncharted territory for him. He never allowed himself to take on another's emotions, but knowing that he'd played a part in her hurt and anger, bothered him to his core. He could walk down the stairs, start his bike and never look back, but he knew she'd haunt him forever, never knowing if there really was something between them. His decision made, he looked over at Tig.

"Shit! I gotta get Lauren back." Tig said remembering the bar owner waiting downstairs. Heading down the steps, he turned back to Hap, "you coming?"

He looked down at his hand, finally releasing his fist, "Nah. Got something I need to do." he said holding up her keys.

Tig couldn't hide the grin on his face, "Brother, I'll do whatever you need me to do to fix this." he vowed, seeing Hap nod his head in response.

_*****Olivia's*****_

Having deciding on a quick hot shower instead of a long soak in the tub, Olivia was just about to climb into bed when she heard a knock at her door. _"No, this is not happening."_ she said as she grabbed her robe and walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole stood Happy. Seeing her door was locked, she turned deciding to not even acknowledge him, when she heard him.

"Open the door Olivia." he commanded.

_Are you kidding me! _she thought as his voice made her even angrier. She had reached her limit and refused to be bothered anymore. "Go home Happy. I'm not opening the door. Goodnight." she said praying he'd leave.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm not leaving. Open the door...or I will."

Surely he wasn't going to knock her door down, she questioned. "No." she replied fully prepared to stand her ground when she heard a key in her lock and saw it turn. Not a second later, stood Happy staring back with her keys in his hand.

She immediately felt the air being sucked out of her lungs at the sight of him. He stood completely still just inside her door with his eyes trained on hers. A huge lump was now lodged in her throat as she watched his eyes scan the length of her body, reminding her she was standing in front of him with her robe open revealing a pink tank and matching cheeky panties. Quickly covering herself, she bravely took a step toward him.

"My keys." as she extended her hand out.

Her face showed no emotion, her eyes were completely empty. She was in her "off" mode, and he fucking hated it. Making a mental note to himself, he was going to find that damn "off" switch of hers and permanently rid her of it. Quickly walking past her he stood by the table before he put her keys down then turned seeing her standing by the open door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eying her keys on the table.

"We're going to talk." He stated, not asking.

Shaking her head, "No we're not." as she turned back toward the door, her hand on the door knob. "You're leaving." She stated, not asking.

This was going to be a long ass night. He turned and walked over to the couch and sat down. "No. We're going to talk." his voice slightly firmer.

Her first instinct was to slam her door, but she refused to let him get to her. With the door closed, she walked back over toward him, sitting across from him in one of the arm less chairs. "We have nothing to talk about. In fact, there's no reason for you to be here."

He was flying blind and totally out of his comfort zone, but something was keeping him in front of her. "I'm not leaving." he said staring back at her. "Tig told me about the bet." clinching his fists as the words left his mouth.

She let out a small laugh, "Oh I get it. The two of you must have come up with a plan." she said making herself more comfortable in the chair and crossing her legs. "Just out of curiosity, what was your prize for being the first to fuck me?"

He growled as his eyes went black. "I didn't know about the fucking bet!" he said, his voice deep with anger.

She didn't flinch, just stared right back at him. "Really? You must think I'm just a complete idiot."

Forcing himself to calm down he sat back on the couch, "No I don't." he confessed. "And I don't lie."

Their eyes never left each other during the verbal showdown in her living room. But after everything that had happened in the past few days, she no longer trusted her instincts to know if he was telling the truth. The random kisses, their night of sex and him staying with her after what happened with Weston was totally out of her normal behavior and against her usual good judgement. She had to snap herself out of the fog she'd been in and regain control over her life.

"Who told you?" Happy asked breaking the quietness in the room.

"I don't see why that matters. Doesn't change that a bet was made about me."

He wanted to hear for himself if it was Koz. Not that he didn't believe Tig, but Tig's hate for the Tacoma SAA usually overpowered his better judgement. Leaning forward with his arms braced on his thighs he asked again, "Olivia, who told you?"

"It doesn't..." she replied being cut off before she could finish.

"Tell me." he said again, his voice almost sounding like a pleading whisper.

His eyes looked sincere, but she couldn't trust her instincts. "Why does it matter who told me?" she asked, honestly wanting to know why it was so important.

He wanted to throw the huge leather ottoman out of the way that was separating them, but he had her talking. Doing something stupid, he knew she'd flip that fuckin' off switch again. "We barely know each other, but something you need to know is that I don't fucking lie. I'm actually brutally honest. I'm asking you to tell me who told you about this shit?" doing his best to remain patient.

Feeling like he wasn't going to let this go, "I don't see why it matters, but Koz was the one who told me."

His fists were clinched so tight they felt like they would explode. That mother fucker! Hap's voice screamed in his head. He was going to beat the shit out of both of them. "What did he say to you?" trying to keep her talking.

Recrossing her legs, "he said that Tig had bet him that if Koz was the first to fuck me, that Tig would vote him in or something." she finished her response, looking over at him.

Running his hand over his twitching jaw, "He say anything else?"

He looked extremely pissed off. She noticed that he kept clinching his fists and the vein in his neck was protruding out. "He said that he hadn't expected Tig to get you involved in it and beating him to me." watching him quickly stand up and walk toward the windows. "said that I wasn't your type...since you prefer blonds." she finished instantly feeling uncomfortable knowing he had in fact rejected her just the other night. Her throat felt completely dry. She quietly stood up from her seat and started walking to the kitchen.

He couldn't believe the two of them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her stand up. "Hey." he said seeing her stop on the other side of the counter.

"Look, if you say you didn't have anything to do with it, then I'll believe you, but it doesn't matter at this point."

"I didn't know about it." he reconfirmed to her.

"It's fine. We can just forget it and that's that."

He was trying to find the words to explain why he pulled away from her in his room as he watched her grab a water from the refrigerator. "The other night..." but she stopped him.

"You don't have to explain anything." she said turning around to face him, startled that he was now standing a few feet from her. "It's okay." now trapped in the kitchen. "I get it. I'm a grown woman. I obviously misread things the other night. It's not necessary for you to apologize or explain why you stopped things. I'm smart enough to figure it out." she finished as she mentally plotted how to get past him. He was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrate. _Thank God_ she thought as she was able to move around him while he was checking the text. Making her way back into the living room, she needed to stay busy, keep herself from being cornered again.

_Church at ten tomorrow morning_

As he checked his phone she quickly made her way past him and was now looking at a box on her table. He had purposely trapped her in the kitchen, using it to his advantage in keeping her in front of him. He watched in silence as she checked the contents of the box, re-fluffed the pillows on the couch and then turned back toward him.

Something was different. He was standing over by the table, but he looked different. After a few seconds she realized his cut was missing, well not missing but now hanging on the back of the chair. She was now watching as he removed his gun, placing it on the table.

"What are you doing?"

Pulling his second piece out from the back of his jeans, "Told you earlier. We need to talk."

He started back toward the living room but didn't move toward her, deciding to walk behind the couch and over to the windows. Looking down at the back entrance to Zobelle's store, he felt his anger flare, a flash of watching her be knocked to the floor ran through his mind. Pushing that thought aside, he kept his eyes looking out the windows, as he watched her reflection. "Have you seen Weston or Zobelle?" he asked.

To her surprise, she hadn't even thought about either one of them. _ I guess it just takes being rejected by a man you recently slept with to make you forget about two sociopaths_ silently speaking to herself. "No." keeping her response short and to the point. She could feel her throat was dry again, so she quietly made her way back toward the kitchen. As she picked up the bottle, she froze. She could feel him standing right behind her, just inches from touching. She took a step back as she turned to face him. "You should go now." she said putting some space between them. Although it didn't last long. Shaking his head in disagreement, "Nope." was his response as he took a step closer, his eyes locked on hers. Using the granite counter as her crutch, she took another step backward. "Happy." she started only to be cut off. Taking a another step closer, he started. "The other night was a mistake." He watched as her eyes glanced off into the living room and she turned away from him, giving him the opportunity he needed to trap her.

As she turned back around she jumped seeing him standing right in front of her, his arms braced on either side, effectively trapping her where she stood. She had no desire to look at him, not after hearing him confirm that the other night was in fact a mistake. But Olivia Parker wasn't a coward. So what if the man in front of her didn't want her. Pulling every ounce of dignity and courage she had, she looked up and faced him. "So you've said. So why are you still here?" she questioned.

His voice froze at her question. He just stared down at her, finding himself falling into those vibrant green eyes. For the first time since he walked through her door, he noticed she had not an ounce of make-up on. Just her natural complexion with flawless skin. _God she's beautiful_. Quickly refocusing, he stood up straighter to give her a little more room.

"Look, if you're expecting me to question why you stopped things the other night or think I'm going to beg you, you're sadly mistaken." her voice strong. "I'm not that girl. Let's just agree that it was a one night stand and leave it at that. I don't do pathetic and needy." looking him dead in the eye. "And in regards to Zobelle and Weston, I can assure you that I can protect myself but if I find that I can't, a simple phone call will ensure that I have all the protection I would need." continuing to look him in the eye. "I appreciate you staying here right after it happened, but as you can see I'm fine, so you can be relieved of your assigned duty." she finished her voice still strong.

Inside he was grinning, finding admiration for the woman in front of him having the guts to stand up to him. He was also extremely turned on by her confidence but knew better than to show either emotion. Not knowing how to start this, he chose to just dive in. "I don't do this shit." he said pointing between the two of them watching as she started to go into shut down mode. "We don't know each other."

"No we don't." she replied, ready for this conversation and night to be over.

"We've never really had a conversation with each other." he stated, inching his way toward her.

"Right again." her eyes blank with emotion.

Carefully taking the last few steps allowing him to be standing right in front of her, "I don't have a fuckin' clue what I'm doing" his voice low and raspy as he watched her expression change to confusion. With his arms on either side of her, his eyes caught hers and held them as he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear and whispered , "but I like you."

Okay she wasn't expecting that. Her eyes found his as she was trying to determine if she had just heard him correctly. "You like me?" she questioned.

He might as well be in a mine field. He just shook in head slowly in agreement seeing the hesitation on her face. Living the lifestyle he did, women were never a thought, nothing more than a quick release then sent on their way. As confusing and out of character for him to be drawn to this woman, something inside of him knew this was right.

This had to stop. "Look you've told me that you didn't know anything about the bet, so I'm going to take your word for it, but don't pretend something that you don't mean." noticing his jaw twitch.

Running a hand over his head, he looked back down at her. "I don't lie and I sure as fuck don't pretend shit." his voice defensive.

This made no sense to her. "Happy, not three days ago you had me on a bed at the clubhouse, willingly I might add and YOU stopped saying it wasn't going to happen. And now you're telling me that you like me? Really?"

"Yeah."

Shaking her head, "You're not making any sense. One minute you appear to want me, the next you don't and you walk away from me and now you're standing in front of me telling me you like me." her buzz now completely gone. "Look I don't like games, so I'm taking myself out of the situation." she said, making an attempt to pass him only to feel his hand grab hers.

"I don't play games, Olivia." stopping her. "Look at me." watching her looking at his hand. "Olivia."

Slowly looking up at him, she truly didn't know what was going on. Meeting his eyes, he slowly moved over toward her as she turned, her back now against the counter top. Looking into those two chocolate eyes, she was fighting an internal battle. Her body obviously enjoyed him being so close to her, but her mind was keeping her at a distance. She felt the familiar spark as his jeans brushed her legs as he now was completely in her personal space.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his hands aching to touch her. He kept his eyes on her as he waited for her answer.

She was losing the battle. Why was she so comfortable with this man she barely knew? Unable to lie, "Yes, I trust you." she whispered, seeing his face slightly relax.

Relief. He exhaled not realizing he had been holding his breath. Using his hand to lift her chin, forcing her eyes to look at his, "Believe me when I tell you that I did want you the other night, just like I want you right now." his voice deep with need. "Don't doubt that." he whispered, his body now flush against hers.

Her head was swimming in desire and lust for this man. Her hands automatically went on his chest as she continued to stare up at him. "Maybe you just think you want me?" still unable to completely believe him but finding herself wanting to trust him.

A low growl escaped his mouth as his lips lightly kissed her cheek, slowly moving toward her ear. "No." his tongue tracing a path down her neck and back up, "I...want...you." lightly nipping at her ear lobe. He pulled back just enough to put his forehead against hers and waited. The next move had to be hers.

He was pressed up against her with her back against the kitchen counter. She watched as her hands slowly snaked across his chest, feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips. Lifting her eyes to find his staring intently down at her, she jumped off the cliff. "No games?"

He replied slowly shaking his head and whispered, "No games." his confirmation to her question. She gave in. With her hands still moving across his chest, she gently grabbed his t-shirt with both hands and cautiously pulled him down toward her. Taking her lead without hesitation, his face was coming closer to hers. As soon as his lips were almost touching hers, she whispered. "I like you, too." barely finishing the last words as his lips pressed firmly against hers.

The air in the kitchen was filled with lust, soft moans and low growls. For the past twenty minutes, they couldn't tear themselves apart from each other. Hungrily kissing each other, both trying desperately to get as close as possible. With his lips and tongue devouring hers, his hands traveled down her body, gripping her ass and lifting her up onto the counter. Her legs now wrapped around his waist, he ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her to him. As he slowed down the kiss, he growled at the feel of her nails running up his spin under his shirt.

It took her a few minutes to realize she was now sitting on the counter. Her mind had been too distracted with kissing him. She couldn't stop her hands from roaming over his chest, down his stomach and now tracing his spine underneath his shirt. Taking matters into her own hands, literally, she found the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it over his head. Not going to argue with her current thought, he briefly pulled his lips from her for the offending material to be pulled over his head, then went right back to kissing her senseless. _Much better_ she thought feeling his hot, smooth skin under her hands.

In the past half hour, he had kissed this woman more than he'd kissed any woman in his entire life and he wasn't about to stop. Feeling her body pressed up against him was driving him out of his mind. He needed more...he wanted more. His stomach muscles flinched as he felt her hands slip down his bare chest, moving lower until she had his belt in her hand as she went to undo it. Taking her hint, his hands moved between them as he found the tie on her robe and quickly pulled it loose and off her shoulders. His hands slid up her arms, back up to her face as he cradled her head between them. The moan that escaped from her lips almost did him in.

He was slowly killing her. From his continuous, long, slow, deep kisses to the way he was pressing his body against her, she was dying with anticipation, her body throbbing with need. The only coherent thought her brain would allow her to have was to take his clothes off...the faster the better. Apparently, he wasn't in as big of a rush as she was considering, he stopped taking her robe off when he got it past her shoulders deciding to keep kissing her. She had been kissed before. Quiet a few of her past boyfriends had been great kissers, but this, this was something new...something that was so good she could honestly feel the start of an orgasm.

They both needed to allow their lungs to take a break. He reluctantly slowed things down, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip before he pulled his head back. At some point, he had her almost laying on her back on the counter. Running his hands over her smooth thighs earned him another one of her sexy moans. With one more run over her legs, he encircled his arms around her back, pulling her flush against his chest. Their lips were almost touching, "You sleepy?" he asked as he stared into those now lust filled eyes.

She just shook her head no. "Are you?" she whispered back to him while her hands traced the snake upwards on his chest.

That mischievously sexy grin he had came alive on his face, "Not at all." he spoke briefly kissing her again. "I'll let you sleep tomorrow." as he picked her off the counter, her body wrapping itself around his.

Trying to rip clothing from one another while kissing each other breathless was becoming a problem. Her robe landed somewhere in the hall with his boots. They were both making progress until he felt her hand cup him through his jeans causing him to push her up against her bedroom door. His mouth was licking or sucking every inch of skin on her neck at the same time his hands were frantically pulling her tank from her body. His eyes went completely black as his hands and eyes took in those two luscious tits. With his thumbs running across her nipples, she whimpered at his touch. Her hands found his belt and was able to rip it free from his jeans, giving her access to what she wanted. With a quick pop of the button, she was pushing his jeans and boxers down in one fast motion, instantly feeling his hard cock pushing into her stomach. He stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side as he continued to torment her breasts with his mouth. The moans and whimpers coming from her only made him harder.

She couldn't take much more. As she felt him start kissing his way back up her chest and around her neck, she reached out and started stroking him. He let out a deep growl and rested his head against her shoulder unable to move with her touching him. "Fuck yes!" he half moaned and growled at the same time. Between the slow strokes and the tightness of her hand around his cock and the feather light kisses she was placing on his chest, his control was slipping fast.

His hands slid down her back gripping her ass and lifting her up as her legs automatically wrapped around him. He could feel his engorged cock pressing against her. Her lips captured his as she felt him grind against her, causing her to tremble in his arms. Using the door to his advantage, his eyes held hers as he slowly reached between them, sliding her panties down her legs then letting his hand finding her core wet and ready for him. Gently teasing her with his fingers, he grabbed his cock and stroked her, seeing her lay her head back against the door, her eyes closed. Unable to stop himself, he pushed inside her with just his tip.

"Hmmmm" came from her mouth the instant she felt him slip inside her. He was barely inside her, but she could already feel herself tightening around him. Slowly opening her eyes, she moved her hands around his neck bringing him closer to her.

He was torn between slamming into her and wanting to savor every second. It had to be option two considering how tight she was. Not that he was complaining. The way her pussy felt around his cock was mind blowing. He slowly pushed further inside then pulled back, feeling her grip tighten to keep him inside. After a few more thrusts he was buried to the hilt in her. He paused feeling her struggling to adjust to him, her walls throbbing around him.

"Happy" she said breathlessly as she felt him start to thrust up into her. Her hands found their way to his shoulders as she held herself close to him. He filled her completely as he kissed around her neck. Wanting him even deeper, she arched herself away from the door, hearing him groan and quicken his thrusts.

The sounds that were coming from her only made him harder. He couldn't describe how fuckin' good it felt to be inside of her. As much as he was enjoying his current situation, he wanted her even closer. He wanted her underneath him. Slowing down his thrusts to where he was still inside her but not moving, he couldn't help the grin that showed on his face at hearing her obvious objection. "What's wrong?" she asked. Carefully slipping out of her, causing him to grunt in frustration and a whimper from her, he quickly moved them to her bed. She laid back, completely open to him as she watched him stare down at her. He ran his hands up her legs, teasing her core, before he crawled his way to hover over her.

"Ain't a damn thing wrong." he whispered to her kissing her lips in between words. "Just wanted you underneath me." as he felt her leg wrap back around his waist, again feeling his cock at her entrance. She stared up at him and smiled. Raising her head, she met his lips as their tongues began that familiar dance with each other. Without hesitation he slid slowly back inside of her, feeling the vibration of her moan in his mouth.

"Soooo good." she said, her voice low as their bodies found a rhythm together.

He kept his thrusts deep and hard inside of her, savoring the feeling of her extreme tightness around him. She felt like a new riding glove that had never been tried on. Fuckin' perfect...smooth...tight as shit and wet for him.

In his haze of pleasure, he remembered the condom. "Shit!" he said as he kept slowly thrusting into to her, unable and unwilling to stop.

She stopped kissing his neck thinking something was wrong. "What?" as she sounded out of breath.

"Condom." was his response, his thrust even slower since he was desperate for this not to end. Seeing her calm reaction, "I'll pull out." he grunted out, feeling her walls clamp down on him. "Damn Olivia." as he picked his pace back up wanting to feel her cum on him again before he allowed himself to let go. Feeling her hands clinch onto his arms, he knew she was close. Shit this woman felt so fuckin' good he thought as he looked down at her, seeing her naturally full lips swollen from his kisses. He felt his balls become unbearably tight knowing he was close. Shifting his hips as he thrust into her, he felt her cum for the second time, her entire body tightening, his name falling from her lips. Lowering his head he kissed her deeply feeling her wrap her legs higher around his waist, causing him to fall even deeper inside of her. She had just cum but he could already feel her tightening again. Fighting with everything he had to prolong the end, he lowered his head, his mouth beside her ear.

"Olivia..." kissing her neck just under her ear lobe.

She could only whimper at this point, her body under his control.

"I want to cum inside of you." he said feeling her arch up into him more. He growled as he thrust harder and deeper each time. "God I want to cum so fuckin' deep inside of you!" he voice low. He felt her hands slid down his back and now gripped his ass as he pushed into her over and over and over again until he exploded inside of her, his entire body shaking, feeling her milk him until he was completely empty.

Neither one moved for what felt like minutes until they both could breath normally. He lifted his head from being buried in her neck and searched her eyes. She let out a sigh and he couldn't fight the urge to kiss her again. Lowering his lips to hers, he shifted so that they were now facing each other, still intimately connected, their arms and legs wrapped around each other.

Sleep finally came...two rounds later.


	30. Chapter 30

The cool, crisp night air covered her naked body as she laid lifeless on a bed of fallen leaves just off the country road. Her green eyes looking toward Heaven above, the last thought that flowed through her mind as she took her final breath was him...a man that had silently made his way into her soul. The only sound came from an owl perched high in a tree overhead, nothing but quiet in the dark of night.

_*****Olivia's*****_

This was not how she had expected to end this day. Lying naked, her body entangled with his as he traced her spine with his fingers, lulling her into a peaceful sleep. Her eyelids felt like they had weights attached to them, making it harder to hold them open. She had been unknowingly tracing the large snake tattoo on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body heat as she realized just how comfortable she was.

"I should probably make you aware of something." she said, her eyes closed and fingers making a final pass up his chest.

He quickly opened his eyes at her statement, his hand continuing to caress her back. "What's that?" he responded curious to what she was about to tell him.

Her hand came to rest over his chest, "I don't like to be touched when I sleep." Her confession true. She didn't allow herself to be held or cuddled in bed, preferring to have her own space.

Without hesitation his arm around her tightened as he felt her smooth, toned thigh slip more over his. "Is that so?"

"Hmmmmm." she quietly moaned at the feel of him pulling her closer. "Yes, it is." she whispered, sleep rapidly taking over. "I don't allow sleep overs either." she finished as she felt him shift more toward her.

Moving himself lower in her bed, he turned wrapping both arms around her, a cocky grin on his face. "Looks like we agree." he responded slightly raising his head looking down at her now asleep in his arms. "I don't spend the night and I sure as fuck don't cuddle." he stated as he put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

_*****The Cigar Box*****_

Hearing the knock on the door, he placed his coffee cup down on his desk. "Come in." Looking up, he smiled as he watched a longtime servant and friend walk in. "Brother Justin." as he stood up to greet the man. "Thank you for coming this grand Tuesday morning."

"It's my pleasure, Brother Zobelle. I'm here to serve you as you need." shaking hands with a man he had admired since childhood.

Motioning to the chair, "please sit." Reaching into the middle drawer, he pulled out a file placing it on the desk. "I appreciate your promptness in making the trip to California. I can assure you your time and expertise will be greatly rewarded." spoke Zobelle slowly opening the file in front of him. "What is discussed in this office is to stay private, only between the two of us. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." always compliant with his leader. "How may I serve you?" a devilish smirk covering his face.

He placed the photo in front of him, "As you're aware, our compound is in the final stages of completion. At our dedication, I will be introducing my wife." looking across his desk. "This lovely creature has been chosen to fill that role."

"She is lovely." spoke Justin as he stared at the woman in the picture. "Is she a follower?" he asked, noticing the woman appeared to not be aware she was being photographed.

"Not yet." his voice cold. "That's where you come in."

_*****St. Thomas Hospital*****_

"May I help you?" asked the nurse covering the third floor nurses station.

"I have a priority package for Tara Knowles." replied the FedEx employee.

"Just a minute please." as she phoned the doctor's office, getting voice mail. "Dr. Knowles isn't in her office, probably on rounds. You can leave the package here and I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm required to get her signature." as he pulled a card from his pocket. "If you could have her call me when she's available, I can come back by."

"Of course. Have a nice day." the nurse spoke as she turned to write a note to attach to his card.

_*****Olivia's condo*****_

Running a hand over his face, the scent of citrus became stronger. As he turned over, he opened his eyes to find an empty bed and silence. A quick glance to see his gun was as he left it he raised up on his elbows and listened. Within a second he heard her in the bathroom. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, the sheet barely covering him. As he was reaching for his phone, she came out of the bathroom walking toward him, showered, dressed and beautiful as ever.

"Good morning." she said as she secured her earring.

"Morning." he responded as he watched her go about her routine. Checking the time on his phone, he couldn't remember the last time he slept in til eight forty-five, unless he was exceptionally hung over. Even more surprising to him was that he hadn't woke up when she got out of bed. Standing up, he caught her eyes in the mirror looking back at him.

"You're welcome to take a shower if you'd like." she stated forcing her eyes to not follow the downward path of the snake on his chest.

Pulling up his boxers he found near the foot of the bed, "I'll take one at T-M. Need to do a few things in the garage today." his agenda flowing effortlessly from his lips.

She could literally feel her body react to watching him walk half naked across the bedroom to put his clothes on. With a very clear mental picture of his entire naked body now secured in her mind, she found her voice. "Well, if you change your mind, there's clean towels in the linen closet." slowly turning and walking out of her bedroom. "Sassy and sexy" he whispered as he watched her walk out of the room.

Sitting the glass down, she answered her phone. "Olivia Parker."

"Miss Parker, it's Roberto from Windsor's. I'm getting in the elevator."

"Great. I have everything ready for you."

"I'll see you in just a minute." the broker said before hanging up. Glancing down at the boxes on her table, she was grateful that within the next few minutes she would be rid of the final physical reminder of a man she wasted four years on. Not that she had ever really committed herself to John emotionally, their relationship had become predictable, a routine that she knew inside and out. Hearing the knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Parker. It's nice to see you again."

"You as well." giving the Italian the standard kiss on each cheek. "Please come in." spoke Olivia. "I'm very appreciative that Windsor's was willing to personally pick up the pieces."

Smiling back at the woman who he had always thought didn't know her true beauty, "It's our pleasure. Antonio would have been here himself, but a last minute custom order needed his expert attention."

"Thank you again. And please tell him I truly am grateful for the favor." smiling back at him. Walking toward the table, "I have all the pieces packaged and I have my own personal photos. I left the tops off, so that you can do your audit of each piece."

"Perfect. Since I already have the master list from the store, let me do a quick visual inspection and I can give you the insurance claim slip."

His head turned quickly toward the bedroom door the second he heard a man's voice...with a foreign accent. Quickly pulling his boots on, he stood, quietly making his way down the hall. Stopping just before he could be seen, he watched and listened. The unknown man stood beside of her checking the boxes on table. It irritated him that he was standing so close to her although he wasn't touching her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large shadow by the door. Deciding to make his presence known, he made his way into the living room.

She saw the odd look on Roberto's face instantly knowing her overnight guest had entered the room. As he walked past her, his arm lightly brushed hers causing a familiar feeling of excitement and comfort to run through her body. Watching as he slipped his kutt on, he looked even more lethal, as she noticed his stare went between the jeweler standing beside her and the armed guard standing over by her door. Seeing Roberto's slight reaction to Happy, she felt an introduction might ease the now tense room.

"Roberto, this is Happy. Happy, this is Roberto from Windsor's in Chicago." stated Olivia.

Simply nodding his head toward the extremely tattooed man, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Happy." to which is got a similar nod in return, Happy choosing to remain silent. Slightly unnerved by the appearance of an obvious biker, Roberto refocused his attention on the jewels in front of him. "All the pieces are in excellent condition. Each stone's setting is secure and meets our standards. Here is your claim slip showing the total insured value of $850,000."

The second the overdressed yuppy jeweler said $850,000 Happy's head turned toward Olivia, who looked unfazed at the amount as she read over the insurance form. Ever the steadfast soldier, his attention went back to the two strange men currently in her condo.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Roberto, looking at Olivia then glancing toward Happy. Shaking her head, "No, you've answered all my questions. Do you need anything else from me?"

"No. Everything's in order. We'll transport the items back to Chicago and hand deliver them back to Mr. Williams as you've requested."

Giving him a soft smile, "Thank you. Again, I really appreciate this."

Motioning toward the guard, Roberto closed the last box, placing it in the secure container then locking it. "I believe we're finished here. Miss Parker, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

"It was great to see you, Roberto. I hope you have a safe flight back to Chicago." she stated as she walked the two men to the door. "Thank you again for your help with this." she said watching them walk out. Giving a final wave, she closed the door, turning to find him staring at her. Walking back over toward the table, "I'm glad that's over." as she picked up the claim form.

"You sure you wanna part with it?" he asked still shocked at the value of the jewelry and her apparent eagerness to get rid of it.

Looking up at him, "Yes. Not a single doubt or hesitation." she replied seeing him stepping toward her.

"Alot of cash just walked out that door." now standing right in front of her, his hand finding her waist.

She raised her hand tracing the Men of Mayhem patch on his kutt, "Yeah, it did and I can't say I'm sad to see it go." feeling his thumb trace over her hip. Hearing her phone beep, she leaned around him to pick it up.

_Need to move lunch to 1:30pm. T_

Noticing the time on her phone, he needed to get to T-M before church. "Need to get going." he said watching her put the phone down on the table. She looked back up at him, shaking her head in agreement. "Me too. I need to get some things done at the office before I meet Tara." the small talk flowing freely between the two. Looking down at her, he let out a small laugh as she looked curiously back at him.

"What?" she asked wondering what he thought was funny.

Pulling her closer to him as his arm circled her waist, "You fell asleep last night right after you informed me of your sleeping habits."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, not knowing what he was about to say. "I'm sorry. Was there something I missed?" she asked.

Shaking his head slowly, "Yeah. Looks like we agree on sleeping habits." looking in her eyes as she looked up at him. Lowering his voice to almost a whisper, "I don't do sleep overs and I don't cuddle." the words leaving his mouth just before his lips met hers. After a short but thorough kiss, he pulled back reluctantly knowing if he didn't put the brakes on things, he'd have her naked in seconds, but duty called.

Keeping her composure in check, she looked up at him, "That's good to know we agree on something." a slight smile falling across her face. He stepped around her making his way over to the door. Following behind him, she stopped seeing him turn around. Taking a step toward her, he bent down kissing her on the cheek. "Bye." he said as he opened the door walking out into the hallway.

"Bye." she replied seeing him turn and walk away.

_*****Outside Charming*****_

He stood back from the now simmering wood pile finishing his morning coffee. As he watched the last flame burn out into gray smoke, he took in his surroundings. The abandoned property was perfect...isolated, hidden among acres of thick brush and trees, the dirt driveway now covered over in grass was unnoticeable to someone driving past. His time frame was slowly dwindling down, so his plan needed to be flawless with no mistakes. His loyalty to his leader was as strong as ever, but the desire within him to conquer her was all consuming. With each day of watching her, his hunger for her grew. The realization of needing to move on his plan became crystal clear last night as he poured bleach over the body washing away any trace of him. Unable to find his subject, he had to settle for a substitute. As frustration of not being able to locate Olivia took over, he found himself two counties over looking for "her", and finding his prey leaving the gym. A final look down at the pile of burnt ash, he turned making his way back to the cabin. Opening the wooden door, he walked inside the small structure placing his cup in the sink before turning toward the bedroom. Pulling the closet door open, he tugged on the string turning on the light above. Pushing the row of clothes to one side, he smiled at the collection of photographs wallpapering the inside. He had added the latest pictures earlier this morning of her putting out lot signs at the job site yesterday. Although the photos were taken from a distance, he could make out every feature about her. Running a finger over her face on a close up he took as she left Oswald Properties, he smiled. "It won't be long now."

_*****St. Thomas Hospital*****_

"This so feels like junior high." said Olivia casually looking around the hospital cafeteria. "Complete with a lunch tray." smiling back at her friend.

"Ha ha." Tara responded amused and in agreement with the comment. "At least the foods good."

Shaking her head, "Who knew hospital food would be this good." as she took another bite of her baked chicken. "So how was the conference?"

"Great. There has been so much advancement in infant surgery since Abel was born. It's amazing." spoke Tara in awe of what she had witnessed over the weekend. "but I won't bore you with medical talk."

Laughing at her lunch companion, "Good, I probably wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Anything new with you?" she asked looking across the table.

"New?" That could be a loaded question considering the past few days._ Let's see...Being escorted to meet her new client who just happens to be an associate of SAMCRO, then being turned down and humiliated by said escort, to learning that she was the prize in a sleazy bet, and finishing by allowing the man to spend the night last night.._."No. Nothing new with me." It was best to keep the past few days happenings to herself.

"How's the neighborhood coming along?"

"Very well. All of my samples are now in so I plan on having a quiet evening of putting different decor packages together", sipping her water. "I'm supposed to pick up the tile and back splash selections later today."

"What about dinner one night this week?" Tara asked, noticing the time.

"Yeah. Just let me know what works for you.

"Okay. I've got rounds shortly and I want to go see Abel. Gemma's bringing him to daycare in about fifteen minutes."

Hearing Gemma's name was the perfect reason to quickly finish their lunch and avoid a potential run in with the Queen. Being volunteered for the upcoming charity auction was still a problem for her and she hadn't yet figured out how she was going to handle the situation. "I need to get going myself." she said putting her tray on the counter. "Just let me know what works." hugging Tara. "Thanks for lunch."

_*****T-M*****_

He had gone over the numbers about a thousand times and it still didn't add up. Even with the recent attorney bills SAMCRO had incurred in beating Agent Stahls bogus charges, the mother charter should still be earning more than SAMTAC. With more members, more lucrative dealings, SAMRCO should have more in the books than it's northern clubhouse. With a headache starting, Bobby closed the books deciding to look at the numbers later with a fresh eye. After locking everything away in the safe, he walked out of chapel intent on finding Clay.

"Shit!" complained Tig at the radiator he was trying to remove. "Fuckin' thing won't come out!" he seethed pulling on the part.

Wiping his hands, Happy walked away from the SUV in need of a oil change to help his irritated brother. Accessing the situation, he found the problem. "Hold on. You forgot one of the bolts." he stated, unscrewing it from the back. Throwing the bolt into the trash he walked back over to Expedition.

He wanted to ask him if he was able to talk to Olivia last night, but this wasn't a conversation Happy would even want to have, and especially not in a garage full of SAMCRO members and mechanics. He could only assume that's where he had been all night since he knew he hadn't stayed at the clubhouse. Happy had been his silent self in church, only commenting on the new shipment of guns that needed to be assembled. With the two of them on warehouse duty tonight, he'd try to find out what happened. But this was Happy he was talking about. Tig knew he had a better chance of fucking a Victoria Secret model than getting the Tacoma Killer to talk about a woman.

Hearing Clay's whistle, the two men made their way over, meeting Chibs and Juice. "Heading down to see Otto." spoke Clay to the group. "LuAnn couldn't make the visit, so we're going to check in with him." pointing to Bobby. "Won't be back until late. Tell the two frat boys Gemma wants the bathrooms cleaned before tomorrow morning."

"Give Otto our best, brother." Chibs said squeezing Bobby's neck.

"Will do."

_*****St. Thomas******_

Thankful to be finished with rounds, she took a moment to close her eyes. Having three infants in critical condition was weighing heavy on her heart. Looking over at the picture of Abel, she felt both lucky that he was healthy but also guilty that those babies were fighting for their lives. Wanting to get her day over with, she dove in to the large pile of mail on her desk. The FedEx package she signed for earlier caught her attention. Pulling the tab across opening the package, she reached in pulling out a stack of black and white photos with a post it note attached.

Busy Boy

Crumbling up the note, she painfully went through the photos. She had seen them all before when that bitch Stahl had tried to take down the club, but it still hurt like hell to see them even now. Each picture showed Jax with a different girl...crow eaters, strippers and worst of all, Wendy. The photos were time stamped before she was even back in Charming, but it still broke her heart to see proof there had been other women. Of course there had been other girls. She wasn't stupid. Women threw themselves at him, wanting to be his old lady. Swallowing down the hurt and worry of him breaking her heart again, she walked over to her personal shredder and got rid of every damn picture.

_*****Oswald Warehouse*****_

The silence was freaking him out. Gun after gun they worked assembling the order without any words. At this point, Tig would welcome a beat down in the ring at Happy's hands than to go another second of not knowing if he had been able to salvage the shit storm he himself had caused. Fuck Koz. The next time he saw that piece of shit he was going to beat him into the next decade.

"Okay man. I can't take this quiet shit." he finally broke the silence. "I gotta know. You able to talk to her last night?" he questioned, lighting up a smoke to calm his nerves. "Brother, I know it was fucked up, but no way in hell would Koz be able to tap that."

Happy snapped his head toward Tig, his eyes going pitch black with anger, but he remained silent. It had actually surprised him that he was able to get her to even talk to him. When he opened her door last night, he knew without a doubt she was angry and had every right to be. He still wasn't convinced she believed that he hadn't known about the bet, a thought that bothered him. Picking up another gun, he went back to work.

"What can I do brother? Just tell me and I'll do it."

Staring back at Tig, he waited a few extra seconds before he spoke. "Nothing. You can do nothing." he finally said, watching Tig's eyes go wide.

"Shit man. She wouldn't talk to ya? Fuck!" he yelled feeling like shit. "You gotta let me try and fix this." he argued. "I know you like her man." earning a look from Happy.

"The fuck!"

Tilting his head to the side, "Dude, you really goin' a deny that?" inhaling a drag from his smoke. "Okay, so you don't like her. Why you get so pissed at the thought of pecker head tapping her?"

Pointing his finger at the man, "You fuckin' pushin' it." Happy warned.

Holding up his hands, "Okay..okay. Believe me man. I ain't gonna give ya shit for whatever the hell is going on between you two. Don't blame ya one bit. But I'm not blind. There's something there...on both sides." Tig finished watching Happy's facial expression slightly change. "Just know as always, I've got your back, brother."

Wanting out of this Hallmark moment, he looked over at his Sergant, "get back to work, dickhead." seeing a grin break out on Tig's face. The two men went back to work, quietly putting assault rifles together. But Tig being Tig, he couldn't help it.

"You stay at her place last night?" he asked still wanting to know if he talked to her.

"I said work dickhead." Happy growled back, a slight grin now on his face.

Anyone else might not have seen it, but Tig did and it confirmed what he had been wanting to know.

_*****Olivia's*****_

Staring at her dining room table, she was at a stand still. Every tile, granite and wood sample were laid out. All she had to do was work her usual magic. But her mind was elsewhere. She kept replaying last night's events in her mind. The end result had been fantastic...but was she again letting her attraction to this man override her common sense? Could she really believe that he knew nothing about the bet? They didn't know anything about each other, but she couldn't ignore she felt at ease around him, comfortable. Giving up on work, she sat down on her couch, her mind replaying every touch, every kiss, every single thrust of him deep inside of her. Shaking her head, _Nope. Not going to think about him_, she thought, determined to refocus her attention back on work. Walking back over to the table, she quickly stopped hearing a knock on her door. Quietly making her way over, she looked out the peep hole and felt her blood pressure rise. _You have got to be kidding me_. She counted to ten and slowly opened the door, coming face to face with Gemma Morrow.

"Hey." one simple word from the Queen of Samcro.

"Gemma. What brings you by?" asked Olivia, suddenly not in the mood for visitors.

Knowing this probably would not end well, she had to try. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Talk. Talk about what?" Olivia responded.

Letting out a small laugh, "You're not stupid, darling. You know what I want to talk to you about." looking back at her. "May I come in?"

Actually curious as to what Gemma had to say, she motioned for the woman to come in. Closing the door, she walked past the older woman to the couch, "Please have a seat."

This was new territory for the matriarch. She had promised Clay and Elliott that she would leave her alone, but she needed her to know exactly how important this fundraiser was and why she had signed her up. If you would have asked her a year ago if she would have been willing to explain her reasoning to anyone, especially a stranger, Gemma would have laughed in their face. Being violated the way she had been, had changed something in her. All her life she had been known as a cold ass bitch, but she was more than that. Even if no one really knew that side of her. If anyone would understand why she did what she did, Olivia would.

"You want to talk?"

"About the auction fundraiser."

"Oh. The auction you signed me up for without me knowing, fundraiser?"

Smirking back at her, "Yes, that one. I have my reasons for doing what I did." she said in her defense.

"Gemma, I'm not sure what I have to do with your reasons."

"We need to raise as much money as possible."

"Again, how does that involve me? I mean I'm happy to make a donation. All you had to do was ask."

Taking a deep breath, "You'll bring in alot of cash with men bidding on a date with you."

Laughing, "so you're pimping me out to the highest bidder?" she asked appalled Gemma had the nerve to come here.

"It's for a good cause."

"You're missing the bigger picture. You've signed me up for something that I had no idea about. Something I would have never agreed to."

Her frustration growing, she just blurted it out, "You're my best shot at the rose gardens being funded for the next two years!" her voice almost yelling.

Olivia was stunned. Gemma had yelled at her but her face looked as if she was in pain. "How about the truth Gemma. Why have you signed me up for this?"

She gave in. "You are my best option at getting the funding for the rose gardens...my father's rose gardens." she finished, her voice breaking at the mention of her father.

"Your father?" Olivia questioned, seeing Gemma's eyes tear up.

"Yes, my father. He created the Charming Rose Gardens in memory of my mother." she was able to say, forcing her tears back. "After my mom died, dad planted a rose garden. For the last ten years, he tended to the garden every day, making sure the garden was always in pristine condition. It was something that he and I did together...until he got sick." as she wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"He's sick?" Olivia asked, as she fought her own tears back, knowing all to well what it was like to have a sick father.

"Physically he's fine. But his mind is gone. Alzheimer's. He doesn't even know me now." she said, hating to show weakness in front of anyone.

She couldn't hold back her own tears. "I'm sorry. That must be hell." Olivia said not able to imagine her dad not being to recognize her when he was alive.

Looking back at her, "it's unbearable." the words coming out in a whisper. "I have to make sure the gardens continue on to honor him." as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Men will trip all over themselves at a chance to have a date with you."

Drying her own eyes, "so you think pimping me out is the way to go?"

"Just think of it as a way of meeting men?" Gemma said. "Or have you already found one?" she asked curious if the garage gossip of her and Happy was true.

Shifting in her seat, "Nope." she quickly responded, not wanting to discuss Happy with Gemma. She walked over to the kitchen, grabbing two waters, now having a better understanding of why Gemma had signed her up.

"You know, you could have asked me."

"Darling, I never do anything the easy way. Besides, would you have agreed to it?" she asked, doubting Olivia would have agreed.

Shrugging her shoulders, "If you had told me your true reason for wanting me to sign up, yes, I would have agreed." she paused. "I know first hand the power a father holds over a daughter."

She smiled back at her, "So are you doing to do it?" Gemma asked still wanting a confirmation from her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, "Yes, Gemma. I will do the charity auction. But just so we're clear. In the future, I expect to be asked before I'm pimped out." she said extending her hand.

Shaking her hand, "Deal." Looking down at her watch, "I better get home and let you get back to what you were doing." Gemma stood up from the couch. "How about we keep this little chat between us?"

Sensing Gemma's out of character visit, she obliged the Queen, "it's our little secret." Olivia said smiling back at the woman. "I appreciate your honesty." walking her guest to the door.

"Thanks for the talk. Have a good evening."

"Thanks. You too. I plan on a quiet rest of the night." she said opening the door. They both were startled to find him standing there.

He was about to knock on her door, when it opened with Gemma walking out. They stood there in an awkward silence, before Gemma turned toward Olivia.

"Thought you haven't found one?" she whispered to the surprised brunette. Turning back toward the door, "Good to see you tonight...Happy." as she walked out the door, smiling as she headed to the elevator.


	31. Chapter 31

_*****Two Weeks Later*****_

Every county road leading out of Charming looked the same. As they jogged down Route 17, the scenery before them looked identical to the road they checked yesterday...miles and miles of thick trees on either side. This sucked big time. Spending their days looking for Anthony Weston's hideout, but being a prospect meant they were subject to do whatever they were told to do, including trying to find a needle in a fuckin' haystack. As they jogged into the curve, they could see an older model Jeep Cherokee coming toward them. Keeping their pace, the SUV came closer allowing them to get a glimpse of the driver.

"Don't look at him." spoke Reed as he watched the SUV pass them. "Just look ahead." The two continued jogging along the rural two lane road as the vehicle passed.

"You think it was him?" asked Johnny keeping in stride. "Couldn't get a good look."

Shaking his head, "I'm not sure either. Didn't want to stare at whoever it was." commented Reed, slightly turning his head. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Looks like we're about to find out. He just turned around." he said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Just stay cool. We can't blow this."

He watched the two runners begin to fade in the distance behind him. Looking back at the road ahead of him, his natural suspicious mind urged him to turn around. In the six months he had lived off this road, he had never seen joggers. Maneuvering the SUV around on the narrow road, he slowly made his way back down the highway, the two young men coming more into view. Slowing down his speed to match theirs he slowly rolled down his window.

"You boys lost?" asked Anthony Weston.

_*****Chicago*****_

The situation with his current bed partner had become too complicated. He never intended for this to be more than casual sex, a brief fling. She obviously had other ideas, something that he had somehow allowed. With her fiance distracted with work, she was seeking him out more frequently, actually more than he cared for. Not that he would turn her down. She definitely satisfied him and was up for anything in order to please him, which was a huge bonus. Sitting back down at his mahogany desk, he continued looking out at the Chicago skyline. He knew he should feel some level of guilt, but he didn't. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't keep her satisfied and she had come to him. Nope, not his problem. Guilt wasn't an emotion that registered to him. He took what he wanted, knowing his clout could get him out of any delicate situation, including sleeping with his best friend's fiance. What concerned him was if _she_ ever found out. He had no doubt he would win her back. There was no way they were over. He would admit she was harder to conquer than he originally thought, but he refused to give up. She was exactly what he needed. He wanted the ideal woman by his side as he climbed to the top, the perfect wife and mother, who was happy to stand behind her husband. A huge snag was her apparent inability to let him in. In their four year relationship, he had never managed to get her to tell him she loved him. She refused to give him a key to her condo and wouldn't accept a key to his place. He had always thought she was too independent and headstrong, determined to not be handled or controlled. With his partnership dinner approaching he needed her on his arm as he accepted the honor. In the past, she had always been reluctant to attend his company events, causing him to plead with her to accompany him, with him winning out in the end. Just another small hurdle he'd have to overcome with her. Looking over at his desk, he saw the insurance claim receipt from Windsor's. His anger came on hard last week when the jewelry he had given her was delivered back to him, with a simple but smug message from the store manager stating the expensive pieces were not wanted by the lady. Screw that! There was no way she didn't want that jewelry. No woman would turn down almost one million in jewels. He had tried to talk with her over the phone about their relationship only to be shut down by her. She was testing him. Returning the jewelry was her way to get him to come to her...and that's exactly what he was going to do.

_*****Main Street Diner*****_

She sat across from her lifelong friend watching her go through paperwork. Their typical bullshit lunch talk was non-existent with her nose buried in what ever the hell she was working on.

"Seriously, Gemma?" pointing at the open files in front of her. "Get your nose out of work for a minute, will ya?" Luann barked at the Queen of SAMCRO.

Carefully placing her reading glasses down on the table, her only response to her overly bitchy lunch companion was a meticulously groomed raised eyebrow. She was about half a second from reaching over the table and slapping that smirk off her face, longtime friend or not.

She saw the waitress approaching the table with their order, "Finally!" said Luanne. "Didn't think we'd ever get our food." watching the waitress put Gemma's plate down in front of her.

"Jesus Christ, Luanne." spoke Gemma slightly disgusted by her rudeness.

"What?"

"It's the middle of the lunch rush. Stop being such a bitch. It's not necessary." replied the queen.

Giving her a smirk in return, "yes, Mother." as she cut a piece of chicken. "It's not like your Ms. Manners yourself."

She was starving. She parked her car in an available spot just down from the diner. In all honesty, she could have walked from her office, but her shoe selection for the day advised her otherwise. Taking in her surroundings, she felt a feeling of deja'vu, the small town main street reminding her of home. Quaint shops, family run businesses and the town diner made her smile as she thought of her hometown in Georgia. Pulling the door open, she went inside to place her order.

Hearing the bell on the door, caused her to look over Gemma's shoulder. In walked the current hot topic around the clubhouse. Personally, she didn't see what all the fuss was about. She saw nothing but an uptight prissy bitch with a designer wardrobe. Definitely not a woman who was club material. Just another piece of ass that would be discarded after the new wore off. "It's funny. She doesn't look like a woman who would be fucked face down."

Quickly looking up, "What?"

Nodding her head, "Miss Priss there. Can't really picture her being pounded on all fours by Happy. Looks to uptight to handle that man. The bitch might break." commented Luanne as she stared toward the counter. Sizing up the brunette, she didn't believe for one minute that there was something going on between her and the club's assassin.

"Back off, Luanne." replied Gemma, turning her head back toward Olivia. "Olivia?"

She turned toward the sound of a familiar voice. With a soft smile on her face, she made her way over. "Hi Gemma."

"Hey. Late lunch?"

"Yeah. Finally finished a mountain of paperwork at the office. How are you?"

"Good. Need to head back to the garage. Make sure actual work is getting done." she stated standing up from the booth. "You still set for the auction next week?"

Letting out a small laugh, "As ready as I can be I guess.", hearing her phone been in her purse. Quickly checking the text, "Well, it looks like I'm going up to the job site after all."

As quickly as Olivia Parker had come into the diner, she was gone. Luanne Delaney stood in disbelieve staring back at her friend of over twenty years. "Ugh, can you tell me where I can find Gemma Teller Morrow?"

With a confused look on her face, "What?"

"Don't what me, Gemma. Since when do you make friendly with a woman you barely know?" she questioned.

"I wasn't aware I needed your damn permission to talk to someone." her reply short. "Don't make me tell you to back off again."

"Look, I'm not trying to start something, but come on. There has to be more to the brunette barbie doll than you know. Are you telling me it isn't just a little bit weird that of all the Sons she could fuck, supposedly, it would be Happy?" she said shaking her head. "Sorry, Gemma, I just don't by her good girl act."

Doing her best to keep her normally short temper in check to avoid a scene, "Well, if you're so sure something's up with her, why don't you just go and tell Happy." she finished, turning and walking out the door.

_*****T-M*****_

They had made their way back to the garage in record time. Both couldn't believe they actually had a lead on where Weston's hideout was. After being told their assignment, they each dove head first in studying every property map they could find for the county. Route 17 was the most rural, with hardly any houses on the road, but it did have a handful of old barns and rundown shacks that could be exactly what they were looking for. He put the car in park, quickly unfastening his seat belt.

"I'll got get the maps. Grab us some water and meet me by the picnic tables." said Reed as he ran toward the clubhouse.

"Got it!" Johnny replied heading in the same direction.

_*****Bakersfield Cancer Center*****_

Getting the call from his mom this morning had him unnerved until just a few minutes ago. Her surgery was now scheduled. In exactly one week, she could be cancer free after a double mastectomy and two preventative rounds of chemo. Dr. Horton felt confident that by removing both breasts, the cancer would be gone. He would remove two lymph nodes to ensure it hadn't spread and the chemo as an extra measure of precaution. He found himself speechless as he stared across at the woman who found the strength and patience to raise him alone. She had always stood by him, regardless of the amount of trouble and worry he had given her. For the past two years, it had been his turn. Finding her the best cancer treatment center in California and ensuring she always had her meds, taking on more runs and special jobs for other charters. His main objective was to have the cash to fund her care, regardless of the danger. The doctor's voice brought him out of his thought.

"Mr. Lowman, do you have any questions?"

"No. I think you've covered everything." he said as his eyes returned to his moms.

The doctor stood up from his chair, "Well if something comes to mind, here is my personal cell number. Don't hesitate to call me, day or night."

He stood up as he reached for the card, then extended his hand to the man who was hopefully going to save his mom's life. "Appreciate it."

The door clicked as the doctor exited the room, leaving them alone in the small conference room. Sitting down in the chair beside of her, "You sure about this, ma?" he asked needing to be sure this was what she wanted.

Grabbing his hand with hers, "Yes, my boy. I have a good feeling about the surgery."

Looking back into the eyes that mirrored his own, "Just want you to be okay."

_*****Diamonds*****_

Walking through the door brought back some hot memories for Luanne Delaney. Passing the main stage, her mind flashed back to her younger days as the club's headliner. Running her hand across the stage floor, she found herself yearning for the attention, being the object of every man's desires all the while she was emptying their wallets. _Dumb fucks_ she laughed remembering men begging her to go home with them. Not that she never took them up on their offer, but she'd had her sites on a much bigger prize. And that prize wore a kutt. The minute she saw Otto Delaney, it was game on. Landing a SON had become her only priority, one that she was determined to make happen. Seeing the bartender come from the back snapped her back to the present.

"Can I help you?" asked Joey as he restocked the beer cooler.

Enjoying with view of the young man, she made her way over. "Melissa around?" she asked, her voice dripping with lust.

Grabbing another case of beer, "In the back." was his simple response, resuming his duty.

"Thanks." She watched as he turned his back toward her, continuing to work like she was not even there._ Asshole_. Walking into the dressing room, she found exactly who she needed.

"Damn girl! You're fuckin' hot in that little number." spoke Luanne as she watched the blond twirl.

"Bitch, I'm hot in anything." Melissa said before lighting up a smoke.

"No doubt you are." lighting up her own. "How's business?"

"Can't complain. Got some private shows on the side." she grinned watching the woman who had taught her the ropes smile back at her.

"Good girl."

"What brings you by?"

Looking over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone, "Need some info."

She was now intrigued. "What you looking for?" asked the blond.

"This stays quite." spoke Luanne getting a nod from the stripper. "You been keeping company with any SONS lately?"

A mischievous smile appears as she remembers her recent night with him. "Spent some time with Koz and had the pleasure of Juice the other night." taking a drag. "Why you asking?"

"You heard anything about a woman named Olivia?"

"Isn't she friends with Jax's bitch?"

"Yep, that's her." as she put out her smoke. "What've you heard about her?"

"Nothing really. She pissed you off or something?"

Shaking her head, "nah. Just curious about the bitch."

"Come on Luanne. There has to be more to this than your just curious."

"Let's just say that I don't buy her good girl act. Just doesn't add up that of all the men in Charming, she'd fuck Happy."

Her eyes went wide, "Happy? For real?" Melissa asked not believing what she had just heard.

Rolling her eyes, "I'm not buying the shit, but supposedly he's fucked her."

"Happy?" she replied in disbelief. "No way. Somebody's lying. That beast of a man would never go for some stuck up, uptight bitch. Hell, I wouldn't even want to fuck him again. I've had the pleasure once, and I'll gladly pass him up. He's too damn intense."

"That's what I thought. If a pro can't handle him, there's now way she'd be able to." standing up from the worn leather couch. "Keep your ears open. If you hear anything, let me know. Only me, got it?"

"No problem."

_*****Ralph's Diner*****_

He pushed his now empty plate away from as he sat back in the booth. "Thanks" he said as Helen refilled his coffee. Glancing over, he watched as Tig devoured a second cheeseburger. Looking around at the neighboring booths, he saw that no one was around them. "Where you at on Weston?"

The simple mention of his name caused Tig to clinch his fist. Actually swallowing the bite in his mouth, he took a sip of Coke before responding. "The two shits are still looking for his hideout. It'll be cleaner to take him on his on turf than risk trying to grab him in town." he finished, a sick feeling making it's presence known. Leaning closer, "Man, I'm itching to gut that fucker. The sooner the better."

Happy couldn't agree more. Weston still breathing air was bothering the shit out of him. Yeah, he wanted the son of a bitch to die painfully for hurting Tristan, but he also found he wanted revenge for hurting her. Olivia. His mind had replayed the image of him backhanding her so many times, he swore he could actually hear the impact of his hand hitting her face. He shifted in the booth, rolling his neck to try and relieve the tension that he just felt thinking about it.

"What?" Tig asked knowing something was flowing through his brother's mind.

Throwing a glance outside as the traffic past by, he ran a hand over his face. "Just want it handled." he spoke quietly. "Can't shake the feeling he's up to something."

"What'da mean?"

Shaking his head, "I don't know. Just a feeling."

Having known the man sitting across from him for twelve years, Tig didn't take his brother's instincts lightly. "You worried about her?" he asked knowing he was stepping into a delicate area.

Finishing his coffee, he sat the cup down on the table, "She hasn't seen him since that night. Knows she better call me if he approaches her. Seriously, I can't put my finger on it, but something's off with him."

Tig sat back and watched as Happy stared out the window. The past two weeks had been interesting as he watched his other brothers try and figure out what was going on with the two of them, but no one having the balls to ask Happy. He held a smile from his face thinking about how the two of them would unconsciously end up next to each other within mere minutes of being in the same location. Never actually touching one another, but just inches apart. Apparently Chibs was winning the current pool of how many nights would Happy stay over at Olivia's. Ever the silent one, whatever was going on between them was kept private, with neither of them talking. Hell, even Tara wasn't privy to any private details. Tig however knew without a doubt that something was building between them. They had stopped by Olswald Properties one evening before a run to get the key to a new warehouse, where Tig got to see first hand. Happy had quietly stepped out of Elliott's office seeing her walk past. After he finished his conversation with Elliott, he started down the hall, when they caught his eye. They were standing in the small kitchen, his arm around her lower back as she said something to him. What happened next only solidified what he already knew. With his own blue eyes, he watched as the man he had killed with, a man who was feared by everyone, leaned down and kissed her as his hands held her face. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, brought him out of his thought as he instantly checked the message.

_Church in 1 hour._

Looking back over at Tig, he pulled out his own phone feeling it vibrate. "Church."

"Yep. Let's head back." replied Tig, grabbing the check as he got up.

Watching Tig pay the bill, he flipped his phone open, typing a quick message.

_Where r u?_

Not waiting for a reply, knowing they needed to get back, he stood and made his way out the door, giving a nod to Helen and Ralph as he left. Straddling his Dyna, he was reaching for his helmet when he felt his phone. Quickly pulling it out, he checked the message.

_At the job site._

Simple and to the point. Yet another thing he liked about her. Glancing over at Tig who was grinning like a fool back at him, he typed a quick response.

_Heading to church. Try to call you later._

Shoving his phone in his inside pocket, he buckled his helmet at the same time yelling at Tig, "Shut up!"

"Didn't say anything brother." smiling back as he revved the engine.

Happy just shook his head and pulled away, hitting the highway back to Charming.

**_***North of Charming***_**

It felt as if this day was never going to end for her. The power company had been two hours late in starting and now the weather had decided to change it's mind and turn chilly. She walked over to her SUV hoping she had a sweater or jacket in the back, only to come up empty handed. _Oh please hurry up_ she thought as she looked over at the two large utility trucks. With absolutely nothing to do other than watch them install the street lights, she pulled out her phone to check her email.

"Ms. Parker?"

Looking up hearing her name, "Yes."

The power company employee she now knew as Tim was walking toward her. "Looks like we're done for tonight. Will need to come tomorrow and finish up."

_Thank you Jesus!_ she thought hearing they were stopping. "That's fine." she responded, seeing it was almost eight. "I can meet you back up here tomorrow."

"That works. I assure you we'll be here on time tomorrow. Shouldn't have any emergencies come up like we had today."

"No problem. I'll be here by four tomorrow." shaking his hand. "Have a good night." she spoke turning back toward her vehicle.

Climbing in the Range Rover, she immediately turned on the heated seats. She could literally feel her teeth chattering, her body littered with goose bumps. Her mind now focused on the thirty minute drive home, a long, hot shower and the comfort of her king size bed.

_*****T-M*****_

They had been in church for going on two hours. Clay's meeting with the Irish had informed him that an extra shipments of guns was coming a few days ahead of their normal order. Nothing they couldn't handle, just meant more runs during the week. After a quick discussion from Bobby regarding the club funds, Clay took back over.

"Our two frat boys are pretty certain Weston's hideout is somewhere on Route 17." he said taking a long drag off the cigar. "Weston passed them this morning on the road then turned around asking if they were lost." Unfolding the map of the area, he placed it on the hardwood, pointing to the red circles. "There's three structures near where they saw him. Need to do some recon to find out which one it is."

"We sure there's only the three?" asked Bobby looking back at the President.

Stubbing out his smoke, "Yeah. Had Elliott pull all the land records on that route. All three are old as shit, probably abandoned. But that's just perfect for him."

"How we doing this?" questioned Chibs.

"Carefully." stated Clay. "Going to basically have a stakeout to find the bastard. I need Tig and Happy out of sight until we have him, so Chibs and Op, it's game on for you two."

"What's the plan?"

"Going to keep track of where Weston is during the day. Be more present on Main Street, lunch at the diner, typical shit. See if we can locate him. If he's in town, you and Chibs can head out and check the locations. Need to be in constant contact." Clay finished looking around the table.

"Instead of Where's Waldo, we'll have our own Where's the dead man." commented Jax.

"Any questions?" asked Clay.

"Like it when a plans come together, brother." spoke Tig, his first comment on the new development.

As he slammed down the gavel dismissing the group, he needed to have a private moment with one. "Hap? You got a minute."

He had stood up from his seat ready to leave when he heard Clay, "Yeah." he responded, waiting until they were alone. "What's up?"

"Need a favor of you." Clay stated, knowing what he was about to ask needed to be done in as delicate of a way as possible.

"Okay."

"Technically it's not you I need the favor from." he said cautiously. "Didn't want to bring this up at church, but we could really use the sight line from Olivia's condo again. Best vantage point to watch Weston's movements without being obvious."

Happy stood there, the steadfast soldier he was. It was surprising to him that Clay was coming to him with this, but instead of questioning his motives, he let him continue to talk.

Seeing Happy's calm reaction to his request, "The last time I went down this road with her, it didn't turn out too well. Figured since you apparently have a better touch with her, she might be easily inclined to allow it if it comes from you." Clay said, trying his best to keep the smirk off his face. It still blew his mind that the club assassin standing in front of him was involved with Olivia Parker.

"I'll talk to her." was his short response.

"Appreciate it, brother." said the SAMCRO President as he shook his hand as they made their way into the bar. "Anytime." Happy responded before turning to his dorm.

Unlocking his door, he slipped his kutt off, placing it on the bed. He wanted a hot shower, a smoke and a stiff drink or two. Emptying his pockets, he flipped his phone, seeing the time was eight thirty.

**_***Olivia's__ Condo***_**

She had barely made it through her door, when she heard her phone beep. Pulling her riding boots off, she picked them up, putting them inside the coat closet. Throwing the bolt lock on the door, she went to find her phone.

"Where are u?"

It didn't surprise her that even his texts were of few words. The man sending them was extremely reserved with his communication, although over the past two weeks, they'd had several late night, quiet talks in bed. They didn't discuss the club, something that she didn't have a problem with. In her opinion, the less she knew the better. In all honesty, she didn't care about his club association, she was more curious about him, Happy Lowman. Yes, she now knew his last name. Knowing how much she valued her own privacy, she refused to ask anything to personal of him. Just normal, everyday questions. His favorite food, steak. He preferred beer to liquor, riding was his version of her yoga/Pilates obsession. Nothing to deep, just what she considered getting to know you questions. Getting ready to reply, she realized she was smiling, although she was dead tired.

"Just got home...very tired. Hot shower then going to bed."

Grabbing her purse off the table, she turned headed toward her bedroom. Turning on the lamp, she dropped the bag, walking straight toward her bathroom. Making sure the temperature was just right, she walked into her closet, taking off her clothes as she went. Completely naked, she started back toward the shower, when she heard her phone beep.

_"K"_

A simple one letter response. Taking a breath, she was deciding whether she should respond or not. Chewing on her bottom lip, she opted for not. She was determined to keep her game face on, keep a wall of safety around her. Putting the phone down on her nightstand, she turned for the shower.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..._

She turned quickly toward her bedroom door, looking down the hallway. Slipping her robe on, she bent down retrieving the glock from her purse as she quietly walked toward the door. Not expecting anyone, including Happy, since he had just text her, she carefully looked out the peep hole...and smiled again. She unlocked the door to once again find him standing there.

"Hi" she said as she let him walk in, shutting the door behind him.

It surprised him to see her answer the door with a nine millimeter in her hand. Truthfully, it turned him on, but it also made him curious. "Something wrong?" he asked pointing to the gun.

Looking down at her piece and shaking her head, "No. Just wasn't expecting anyone." she replied seeing his face relax. "Just trying to be careful."

Hearing those words made him feel proud, like she had took what he had told her seriously. "Good." As soon as the word left his mouth, his pre-pay went off. Quickly pulling it out, he motioned to her he was going to take the call.

She shook her head, "I'm going to take a shower." as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Yeah." answered Happy.

"My man. How's it going?" asked Laroy.

"Good. How's Oakland?

"All good. Dee wants to meet Olivia at the property she showed me. Wanted to let you know I'll be calling Miss Parker tomorrow." he said grinning into his phone.

He had walked over to the floor to ceiling windows looking down at The Cigar Box. "Okay. I'll let her know." his response short, knowing his longtime friend would want to fuck with him over her.

"Appreciate, man. Talk to ya after we meet, unless you'd like to tag along." Laroy couldn't help but state the obvious.

"Yeah...yeah. Shithead."

"Love ya too brother." stated the Niner's president before hanging up.

He shut his phone as he stared down at the front door of Zobelle's store. They were one step closer in ending Weston and he no doubt wanted Zobelle gone as well. Charming didn't need the shit that man believed in. Calming the internal rage he felt simply by looking at the sign above the store front, his mind refocused on something much more satisfying. Someone who was currently naked and in the shower. Quickly putting his kutt in it's normal spot on the back of the dining table chair, he glanced toward the door, making sure both locks were secure and headed toward her.

She was standing under the shower head, letting the hot water work it's magic on her tired, cold body. She hadn't realized this morning that it would have turned as chilly as it did tonight, and now she found herself unable to get warm. Turning with her back toward the water, she tilted her head back, as the water soaked her hair. Running her hands through her hair, she slowly opened her eyes as she felt two hands slide around her waist and a very naked Happy standing in front of her.

"Hey." he said, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Her hands instantly found their way to his chest as she ran them across his chiseled pecs, taking in the colorful artwork covering his entire torso. Looking up at him, "Are you hijacking my shower?" she asked, curious to his intentions, although she could feel what he was thinking.

He had stripped down in her room before entering the bathroom. Seeing her standing in the shower, the water running all over her naked body had him hard as a rock in less than a second. She was sexy as hell and simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Taking a minute to enjoy the view, he quietly made his way over to her glass enclosed shower and stepped in. The extra large shower gave him ample time to take her in from head to toe. Again, the only word that came to his mind was beautiful. The second she was within reach of him, his arms reached for her and to his surprise, she wasn't startled. The water felt amazing on his body with several wall jets hitting him on both sides, but what truly had his attention was her.

"Rough day?" he asked, his voice rough as he gently turned her toward the back wall.

"Not too bad." she responded, feeling the tile behind her as he continued to run his hands up and down her back. "Just took longer than I expected and was colder than I thought it would be."

His hands were on the downward path on her back, as he gently ran them over her firm ass. Leaning down his eyes closed voluntarily at the feel of her, he placed a kiss on her neck just under her ear, earning him a soft moan in response.

"How are you?" she asked as she soaked up his touch, his hands even warmer than the hot water.

"Good." he responded as he put his forehead against hers. They stood there for the next few minutes, both enjoying the quiet and the feel of each other. Opening her eyes, she found him staring back at her.

"You're so damn beautiful." he said as his lips softly covered hers, immediately feeling her respond.

After a long, thorough kiss that left her body tingling all over, he pulled back. "Happy?" she questioned.

"So fucking beautiful" he whispered as he took her mouth again, his tongue finding hers as they began a dance they had quickly perfected in the almost eight weeks they had known each other. The hot, steamy water ran over them as he kept her pushed up against the tiled wall, his hands moving from cupping her face, to now sliding down her back as he cupped her ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Pulling his head back, he searched her face before going any further. Seeing her eyes, he reached between them, guiding his rock hard cock to the one place he wanted to bury himself in. Rubbing himself against her, teasing her just for a moment, he felt her pull him closer to her. "Happy.." her words a whisper to him and it was all he needed. He eased into her, not wanting to hurt her but also wanting to savor the feel of how tight she wrapped herself around him. Slowly inch by inch, he was now buried balls deep inside of the sweetest pussy he'd ever had. He stilled himself, wanting to give her time to adjust, but to make sure he didn't explode instantly. It seemed to him that every time he slipped inside her, she got even tighter. She whimpered then placed a kiss on his lips. Looking into her eyes, he started moving inside her, watching her as she laid her head back against the wall, her mouth slightly open.

"Olivia?" he whispered as he continued to thrust into her.

Her eyes opened as she stared back at him, unable to speak.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face, "I'll keep you warm." he stated as his lips found hers once again.


	32. Chapter 32

**_***Meadowland Road***_**

Kneeling down, he carefully pulled back the black tarp that was covering the body. She was young, probably mid to late twenties if he had to guess. Pretty...brown hair and appeared to be in good shape. His eyes discretely inspected the body, mindful that the woman was nude and had been cruelly victimized. Pulling the tarp back up, covering her body from her breasts down, his eyes took in several wounds around her upper body along her neck. It looked to him as if she had been bitten. Looking around for the coroner, he found the man talking with one of his deputies.

"Hey doc?" he said motioning his head toward him. "You know how long she's been here yet?" he asked, wondering if the bite marks could be from an animal, although in his opinion it looked like human teeth marks.

Carefully making his way toward the sheriff, "Nothing concrete yet. My guess is she's been out here for at least a week, maybe more but I don't want to confirm anything until I get her back to my office." looking down at a woman who met a gruesome fate. "Off the record..." he started seeing Sheriff Roosevelt look up at him, "this isn't your typical murder." instantly getting a reaction from the cop.

"What'd ya mean?" he questioned as he placed the tarp back over her entire body.

Pointing toward the body, "I'll know more once I get her on the table, but she's got some wounds that are down right evil." shaking his head, "No other word to describe it."

_*****Oswald Properties*****_

Having arrived at the office before seven am, Olivia closed her eyes for a moment after sending an email to the prospective appliance distributor. She hadn't planned on starting her day as early as she had, but sitting in her office chair, she wouldn't allow her mind to analyze why she had not been able to sleep the night before. Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind, she was going to refocus on her lengthy to-do list.

"Olivia?" Christy said over her speaker phone.

"Yes."

"There's a Mr. McChesney here to see you."

Quickly checking her appointment book, "I wasn't expecting anyone today." she replied.

"He says he doesn't have an appointment."

"Okay. Let him know I'll be right out." she stated, taking a moment to check her appearance.

Making her way to the lobby, she opened the door noticing a tall man standing over by the sofa. "Mr. McChesney?" she spoke as he instantly turned around. Extending her hand, "Olivia Parker. It's nice to meet you."

Giving a quick glance to her extended hand, he flipped his badge. "Agent McChesney, Miss Parker." His introduction was short and curt. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?" He asked watching her reaction.

Keeping her wits about her, "Of course. Let's go into our conference room." she responded as she led the way out of the lobby. Motioning the agent into the room, she allowed him to enter first. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. Why was an FBI agent wanting to speak with her? An email alert brought her attention back to the situation in front of her. "Let me just send a quick reply and I'll be right with you." She stated to the man now sitting across from her. Typing a quick note back to the appliance vendor, she hit "send" and sat down. The instant she looked across the table at the man who looked to be her own age, she felt uneasy.

"Mr. McChesney, what is it you need to talk with me about?" she calmly asked.

"Ms. Parker, it's been brought to our attention that you're new to the area. Is that correct?" He asked.

Still not sure why she was meeting with an FBI agent, she responded, "Yes, I'm new to the area." Her response directly answering his question. She noticed his hands covering a file he had brought with him. Hearing her phone beep again, "Let me put this on silent." she stated, carefully switching her Iphone into quiet mode. He watched as she sat her phone back down, looking back toward him and remaining quiet.

"Ms. Parker. Are you aware that your current employer has a close affiliation with a local motorcycle gang?" He asked as he opened the file placing a few mug shot photos in front of her. He sat back watching her glance at the pictures on the table. "Charges range from assault, weapons possession and attempted murder just to name a few." Noticing she was now looking back up at him.

_Stay calm...don't react..._She thought as she studied the photos in front of her. Spotting Tig immediately, it took her a second to recognize Chibs without his standard sunglasses, and Bobby had shorter hair. Looking back toward the man across from her, "I'm not sure what this has to do with me, Mr. McChesney?" she questioned.

He was quick to correct her. "Agent McChesney." as he gathered the photos back into a neat stack. "Do you normally associate yourself with known criminals, Ms. Parker?" his question full of hostility. "I've become very familiar with your file. I would have to assume that an only child from a upstanding middle class family from Georgia wouldn't want to be known around a new town as being friendly with felons."

The instant he mentioned SAMCRO, she was on alert, but his cocky disclosure of her so called file just proved that this was a complete con. Comfortable in her ability to play up the situation, she turned herself into the poor clueless woman he apparently thought she was. Acting appalled, "Of course I don't associate with criminals, Agent McChesney. I know of the people you're referring to, but I have no say in who my employer supposedly does business with." She finished wanting to know what he would say next.

His rant continued on for twenty minutes as he highlighted just a few of the alleged illegal dealings of SAMCRO. "The Sons of Anarchy is a very dangerous organization, Ms. Parker. We would hate to see something happen to you because of your employer's poor decision in who he conducts business with." Sliding the photos back into the file folder, "I hope you can see the severity of this situation and keep your self from becoming tainted by them." Standing from the chair he had been sitting in, "I'll let you get back to your day. But make no mistake Ms. Parker, any involvement you choose to have with the Sons will inevitably be your demise."

She remained silent as she watched him walk out of the conference room. As she heard him open the door leading to the lobby, she walked out of the conference room to see for herself that he was gone. Looking down at her phone, she switched her ringer back on...and hit stop.

**_***Charming***_**

Running her hand suggestively down his chest, "you know we could just stay here all day." as she looked up at him.

He exhaled the smoke before he responded, "Got shit to do. Besides, probably best you run along before someone sees you here." as he stood up from the bed.

She pulled on his arm, "Hey...come on, now."

Jerking his arm from her grip, "Come on nothing!" he yelled. "This little arrangement is fine by me, but I won't have SAMCRO breathing down my neck." as he looked back at Luann. "Either we keep things as quiet as we have been, or I'm done."

Seeing he was serious with his threat, "Oh baby, I know we need to keep this quiet. I've got way more to lose than you do." as she lightly kissed on his lips. "How about I show you just much I want to keep our little arrangement." as she started unbuttoning his jeans.

_*****T-M*****_

With his hands now free of grease, he tossed the rag into the bin, walking out of the garage. Pulling a fresh smoke from his pocket he made his way over to the picnic table by the clubhouse. Clearing his mind of the sounds echoing around him, he sat with his back against the table taking in his surroundings. He was caught up with work in the garage and was thankful to now just have a minute to himself. Life was calm at the moment, something he wasn't used to living the life in a MC. Chaos not quiet was the norm in this world. Moments of peace were few and far between, and he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying it. Although the violence and danger fueled him, as his position within the club showed, it was in the downtime that SAMCRO could regroup, focus and sharpen their instincts on potential looming threats. With a recent lead on a possible location of where Weston was hiding out at, he couldn't wait to be apart of ending that bastard's life, as painfully as possible. The kill was Tig's outright, but his brother had promised him some quality time with the prick, something that he would take great pride in, making sure before he took his final breath, his attack on Olivia would be avenged. Stubbing out his smoke, he kept the grin that was threatening to show on his face hidden. This morning had been the first time in two weeks that he hadn't woke up in her bed, with him wrapped around her. Leaning forward with his arms resting on his thighs, the tightness in his back reminded him of his shitty night in his dorm room bed here at the clubhouse. He had every intention last night of sliding deep inside of her before finding sleep in that king sized bed but a close call with some punk asses on crotch rockets changed his plans. After another successful drop they had just pulled onto the highway headed back to Charming when four shits on Ninja's rolled past them. He wouldn't have thought twice about the sissy ass bikes or their drivers until they passed them sitting on the side of the highway, wearing all black, including blacked out helmets. Tig obviously thought it was odd too, considering he motioned for them to pull off about a mile down from where they had been seen. After an hour, they made their way back to the clubhouse, giving Clay an update on the run. Sitting on the side of the highway had delayed him getting back until well after midnight and he wasn't sure rolling up at her condo in the middle of the night would go over well. They were slowly getting to know things about each other and she constantly surprised him. Her questions had been generic, focused solely on him. He found it easy to talk to her, and alarmingly comfortable to be around her, not just sexually either. He felt his dick twitch at the mere thought of her. Sex with Olivia was like a whole new world for him. Getting his dick sucked or pounding a crow eater on all fours had kept him satisfied since he had been patched as a SON fifteen years ago, but in the countless number of bitches he had fucked in his life, nothing had ever felt as right as simply being near her. Pulling out his phone to check the time, his finger brushed across the contact button as he wondered where she was. Typing a quick message, he flipped the phone shut hearing Tig tell the Chevy Blazer he was working on to fuck off.

_*****Olivia's condo*****_

Watching paint dry could possibly be more interesting that what she was currently doing. For the past two hours she had sat patiently on a pile of floor pillows waiting to see if her instinct was right. So far, nothing, but she knew in her gut she was. With a clear view to the back entrance of The Cigar Shop, she was prepared to watch from her window all day if she needed to. After her surprise visit from an FBI agent, she went back into her office to process what had just happened. She replayed the entire conversation on her Iphone, thankful her brother's voice had appeared in her head, as she was putting her phone on silent. All through school she had excelled in being able to analyze and breakdown situations, a skill that was proving valuable. Seeing something move below, she grabbed her camera only to realize it was a woman. Putting the camera back down, she was reaching for her tea when she heard her phone beep. She felt her stomach flip seeing who it was from.

_Hey_

Another brief message from a man who was slowly becoming someone she liked having around. At the same time her stomach flipped, she noticed another feeling; curiosity. The last communication she'd had with him was the evening before on her way home from the job site. He had club business but said he'd text later...but he never did. This was one situation that she was refusing to let herself analyze. She would not allow herself to be disappointed when he failed to come over the night before. Typing a response, she hit send, refocusing on the alley below. She had managed all day to not allow her mind to think about him, but a one word text had him front and center in her thoughts. Although she was a complete outsider to the MC world, her close friendship with Tara had provided her a cliff note version of how life was in an outlaw world, especially in regards to how women were normally viewed. What was surprising was how he had been with her. She had no expectations about whatever was happening between the two of them. Being a realist, she didn't fall into the typical beliefs about love and relationships. They weren't dating, just enjoying each others company...every night for the past two weeks, and most of the two months she had been in Charming. But to believe that this was anything more than a causal fling would be like living in a fantasy world, something Olivia Parker never did. Clearing her mind of her sexy sleepover guest, she turned her attention back to the alley.

_Forty five minutes later..._

With no sign of the mysterious FBI agent, she gave up on her impromptu stakeout, needing to change clothes before meeting Tara. An afternoon ride was exactly what she needed right now. She also would be able to give Elliott a head's up about her surprise visitor and get some advice on informing the club although her first instinct was screaming to let Happy know first. Reaching down for her heels beside the couch, she turned toward her bedroom only to stop hearing a knock at her door. Again, he surprised her. Slowly opening her door, she noticed his questioning look.

"Why you working from home?" he asked stepping toward her, his hand finding her waist, as he closed the door behind him.

_Something is different about him_ she thought as she noticed he was waiting for an answer. "Umm..." unsure of exactly how to answer his question. She thought she would have more time to prepare before she let anyone know about her afternoon.

Tilting his head to the side, he knew something was wrong. She always looked him in the eye when they spoke to each other and right now she looked like she wasn't sure how to answer his question. Wanting an answer, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his face just a few inches above hers. "Olivia...what's going on?"

She stood still for a few seconds before she stepped back from him, reaching for his hand as she walked toward the couch. Sitting down in the corner, he sat down next to her never taking his eyes off her. Just as she was about to answer his question she realized what was different about him. "Where's your kutt?" she asked motioning to his hoodie.

"Stop changing the subject and answer my question." he replied.

"I'm not and I will, but it's just odd to see you not wearing it." she said turning to face him more, feeling his hand rest on her thigh.

"I'm waiting."

Taking a deep breath after his impatient comment, "I had an unexpected visitor at the office today." she replied instantly knowing what his next words were.

"Weston." he voice deep.

Shaking her head, "No. Not him." she quickly responded. "Mr. McChesney." giving him a minute before she would more than likely anger him. "Actually, Agent McChesney." as she watched his face change.

Keeping herself tucked into the corner of the couch, she watched as he paced her living room floor, listening to the recording for the fourth time. She was able to stay calm even though his initial reaction had been pure anger, looking as if he could have punched his fist through the closest object. Noticing his pacing had slowed, she spoke up.

"So what do you think?" she asked wondering if he thought her theory was plausible.

Hearing her voice made him stop and turn toward her. He replayed her question in his head before answering her. "Could be." his first words to her in almost twenty minutes. Moving back toward her, "Why didn't you call me about this earlier...or were you not going to tell me at all?" he asked, both questions feeling like an accusation.

Feeling her temper rising, "Seriously?" she replied standing up from the couch, looking him in the eye. "The last conversation we had", she said pointing between the two of them, "was yesterday afternoon and you told me you had club business last night." keeping her voice at a normal tone. "For all I knew earlier today, you were still busy since we hadn't yet spoke today and to answer your second question, Yes, I was planning on telling you the next time I heard from you." watching as he was now seated on her couch. "How about this...take my phone, go back to your club and let them know what happened. Have them run another background check, get a blood sample, whatever you all feel you need to do to once and for all understand that I have nothing to hide, from you or anyone else. Now I'm going to change and go meet Tara." She finished walking out of the room.

Running a hand over his face, he quickly stood up finding himself walking toward her bedroom, hearing her in the closet. He watched as she reached behind her to unzip the black and pink sleeveless dress. Slowly making his way closer, he covered her hands with his stopping her movements. Pushing down the desire to slip the dress from her body, he turned her around to face him.

She remained silent, curious as to what he was going to say. She had said her peace in the living room and was through talking. The next words would have to be his.

"You pissed at me?"

Without hesitation, "Yes and no."

"How so?" he replied curious as to her explanation.

She felt extremely small standing in front of him without heels on. Even with her highest heels, his six foot two body would still loom over her five foot seven frame. "No, I'm not pissed at you for reacting the way you have. Finding out that someone posing as an FBI agent is verbally trashing your club to someone you still barely know would be concerning."

"You sure this man isn't FBI?" he asked noticing she seem slightly less pissed off.

She had already given him her reasons for her believing the Agent was a fake, but she felt a desire to reassure him. "Yes. I'm 100% positive that man was not a legit FBI agent."

Taking a minute to recap they're earlier conversation on the couch, he remembered she hadn't answered his previous question. "So why are you?"

Now confused, "Why am I what?"

A brief smirk showed just before he responded, "Why you pissed at me? You said "yes and no" when I asked. You've explained the "no", so explain the "yes"?"

"Oh, that would be your little accusation questioning whether or not I would have told you." She said looking up at him. "I have no reason not to tell you, but apparently you must still not trust me." watching as he stared back at her.

Shaking his head, "You think I don't trust you?" he asked slowly pulling her closer toward him.

Needing to put some distance between them to keep her head clear, she carefully pulled back from him. "Considering your question just a few minutes ago, I'm not sure." thinking she just saw a flash of anger cross his face, but she wasn't afraid. Even though she couldn't explain it to herself or anyone else for that matter, she felt completely safe with the man standing in front of her.

Her uncertainty about him trusting her pissed him off. The best thing for him to do was to get the hell away from her, but his feet were firmly grounded where he stood. A crow eater speaking to him this way would have probably already met the back of his hand, but he also realized that a club whore wouldn't be able to maintain their control and temper the way Olivia had since this whatever it was had started. She had kept her voice firm but hadn't yelled anything at him. Living his life completely believing in brains before bullets, he thought carefully before he spoke. "I won't lie to you and say this shit doesn't alert me, and I'm taking it to the club." he said watching her stare back at him. "But I don't believe you're a threat to SAMCRO."

His statement should have made her feel better, but it didn't. He didn't view her as a threat, but that didn't mean he trusted her, and that bothered her more than she cared to admit. Quickly wrapping herself in the invisible wall she had, she responded, "I'm glad you know that I'm not a threat to you or your club." being sure to keep eye contact with him, before glancing down at her watch. "I need to meet Tara, so I should get changed and head out." she said as she walked past him back into her bedroom, turning her head to make sure he was following. Opening her front door, she turned seeing him staring back at her, "Let Clay know that I'm available to answer any questions he may have."

With her phone in his hand, he could literally feel a change in temperature. He suddenly realized that she was in her "off" mode, but why? Needing to get this to church as soon as possible, he made his way out of her condo, turning to see her about to close the door. "Hey?" he said not sure of what exactly to say to her.

Giving a quick smile, "I really need to get changed."

With a nod, he turned and walked toward the elevator as he heard her lock the door. The deadbolt and barrel lock securely in place, she leaned against the closed door, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

_*****Oswald Ranch*****_

Quickly making her way to the stables, she saw Tara gently petting one of the horses. "Hey! I'm sorry I'm late." apologizing for her unusual tardiness.

Smiling back at the brunette, "It's fine. I've just been getting to know my friend here." replied Tara, as she continued to pet the horse. "You okay?" she asked noticing her normally happy best friend looked irritated.

"I'm fine. Just a crappy day that's all." she said finally allowing a smile to appear as she admired the stunning horse in front of her. "You ready?"

Laughing as she shook her head, "I can't believe you've talked me into this...AGAIN!" exclaimed the doctor.

"Oh hush. You and I both know you love riding. Now saddle up!"

**_***T-M***_**

Clay Morrow wanted answers. His trusted assassin had just brought audio to the table of a potential FBI agent ready to cause shit for the club...again. Listening to the recording for a fifth time, the need to have his questions answered out weighed any other club matter at the moment. Expecting lip from Jax, he made the call. "Need to have a chat with Olivia." seeing his VP nod his head in agreement.

"You going alone?" asked Jax as he lit up another smoke.

Shaking his head, "No. How bout' you and Op do tonight's run. Want Tig and Hap there when I talk with her. As fucked up as it is, she seems most comfortable around our two resident killers."

"A'right." responded the club VP. With a shit grin on his face, "it'll be nice to get back in the mix for a change." having not seen much gun running since he took on the VP patch.

_*****Charming Sheriff's Office*****_

Waving the older man into his office, he finished an email before giving his attention to Chief Unser. "Thanks for coming. Have a seat." Sheriff Roosevelt said motioning to the chair across from him.

"What's on your mind, Sheriff?" curious as to why he was asked to meet the newly appointed lawman.

He ran a hand over his face, the current day feeling like it was never going to end. "Wanted to bring you and your office up to speed on something." seeing he had Unser's attention. "Found a body this morning about a half a mile from the county line." as he took a sip of his now luke warm coffee. "All signs point to murder." he said as he turned the file toward the chief of police.

"Jesus Christ..." he whispered as he stared down at the crime scene photos. "Who is she?"

"Don't know yet. Coroner's taking his time with the autopsy. Said the wounds look particularly vicious. She look familiar at all?" he questioned.

He shook his head, "No." as he carefully studied the photos. "She can't be that old."

"Probably late twenties, early thirties." his stomach twisting over the brutality. "Chief, you've lived here all your life. I know Charming's had only a handful of murders in the town's history, but any help you can give me on this will be greatly appreciated."

He couldn't help but feel complete sadness for the young woman victimized in the pictures scattered on the desk in front of him. "Damn. Sheriff, I've never seen anything like this." he honestly stated. "You got anyone you're looking at?"

Taking a deep breath as he felt his anger rise, "Not a single one."

_*****Oswald Ranch*****_

Between the fresh Spring air and the quietness of the trail, she finally felt herself relax and the tension of the day leave. This was exactly what she needed after the awful day she had. Taking in the scenery around her, she looked over to Tara who was watching her. "What?" she asked.

She just jumped right in. "You and Happy are spending a lot of time together."

Laughing out loud, "How long have you been holding that one in?" she asked looking over at her friend.

Rolling her eyes, "Well, you haven't exactly been forthcoming with details, now have you?"

"Not much to say."

Looking at her in disbelief, "Oh. okay." she said desperately trying to keep from grinning.

Turning her head to look at Tara, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I have known you for ten years and in all those years with guys coming and going, I have never witnessed you allow someone to be an overnight guest." she stated unable to hide the smile on her face, knowing by the blush on Olivia's face, she was right.

Giving her best surprised look, "Agh!" feigning disgust, "There was not that many guys as you put it and who says I'm having sleepovers?"

All she could do was smile back at her now flustered best friend. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell. Just two adults enjoying each others company from time to time." she stated firmly believing what she had just confessed. "It's the perfect situation."

"How so?" the doctor questioned curious as to how she was going to justify her obvious denial.

"It's simple. I don't want a relationship or commitment from someone and he's the eternal bachelor who will never settle down. It's the ideal situation for me."

"Looks like you've got this all figured out." finding herself not believing a word that she just said.

"I do. Like I've told him, I have no expectations from him, so I'll just enjoy it while it lasts. I'm sure he'll tire of me before no time."

Tara couldn't do anything but smile and nod in agreement, although the voice in her head was laughing out loud at the woman who kept an invisible wall around her when it came to men. Deciding she would let Olivia off the hook for now, "Let's head back. My ass is killing me and I'm starving."

The ride back to the stables was even prettier than the ride out. She was beginning to love watching California sunsets. With Tara taking the lead, she couldn't help but laugh as she watched her try and ease her sore ass on their return. With the massive barn in sight she could see one of Elliott's ranch hands ready to help them. As they came around to the front of the stables, her heart sank to her feet. Across the way were six Harleys lined up against the fence and seven men standing close by talking. The tension that had left her neck and shoulders showed back up along with a feeling of dread. Glancing over at Tara, she started preparing herself for yet another interrogation.

She couldn't help but feel bad for Olivia, although she hoped that whatever was about to happen, Clay would keep his promise to her and actually talk with her friend. "You have nothing to worry about. Besides, from what you've told me, that man was no FBI agent."

Clay was giving Elliott the play by play of what had happened earlier, when he heard noise coming from behind the stables. As he leaned against the fence, he turned his head toward the barn as he watched her appear on horseback. She was riding a huge brown horse looking as if she was a pro. A stable hand of Elliott's walked over to her horse as she dropped the reigns handing them off. He could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised to see them, although she hadn't made eye contact with him. An unfamiliar surge of jealousy raced through him as he watched the man put his hand on her back as she climbed off the giant animal fighting a sudden desire to rip the man's arm off his body. Seeing she was on solid ground, his eyes did their usual scan of her entire body. _Damn!_ He thought as he took in her appearance. Her hair was loosely braided wearing a gray fitted v-neck t-shirt and black fitted pants with riding boots as he felt his cock twitch. Shaking the fantasy of her boot covered legs wrapped around his waist, he watched as she handed her helmet to the man, and started walking with Tara toward them.

Although their faces looked relaxed, she couldn't help but feel like she was again in the lion's den. She was actually thankful that _he_ was standing the furthest from her. Giving a small smile to the group, she looked directly at Clay noticing he was holding her phone. Knowing that she had nothing to fear, had no secrets from anyone, she drew strength from her upbringing of facing things head on and readied herself for what was about to happen.

This had to be done, and he wouldn't apologize for it to anyone, but casting a glance to certain secret soft spot he had, made him replay a recent conversation that ended with a promise of sorts. Looking back at the woman he wanted answers from, he noticed she was looking him dead in the eye. And if years of dealing with liars, thieves and traitors had taught him anything, the stunning woman standing across from him was the complete opposite.

"Would like for you to answer some questions." he stated, his voice calm as he refrained from his typical demanding ways. He instantly saw Tara relax, lowering her head to try and hide the small smile from her face. With his focus locked onto to Olivia, he waited as patiently as he could for her response.

His statement had momentarily stunned her. No demands, no threats but a simple request, something she could deal with. "Okay. I'm happy to answer any questions you have." she replied, wondering if she just saw a glimmer of softness in his ice blue eyes.

"Clay, before we get started with this, Olivia, are you okay?" asked Elliott wanting to make sure.

Looking over at her concerned boss, "Yes, Elliott, I'm fine. I promise."

Noticing some ranch workers in the stables, "How about we take this over by the fire pit so we can have some privacy." suggested Elliott, wanting to keep things as quiet.

With everyone in agreement, the group made their way to a large area, a good distance from the house and barn. As they walked toward the outdoor patio, she caught of glimpse of him walking behind her. She took a seat in the Adirondack chair next to Tara with Bobby sitting down to her right. Crossing her legs as she sat back, her eyes made contact with his for the first time. Needing to stay focused, she looked across at Clay. "I'm ready. Ask away."

_Classy and confidant..._he thought hearing her words. Although the two of them had talked in private before about what happened, he wanted to hear her own words again to make sure he and the club had all the information they would need in finding the prick.

Deciding to get right to the point, "What makes you think this man wasn't legit FBI?"

_So he's taking the straight forward approach_, she thought being able to appreciate his directness. "Several reasons, actually." She responded, looking between Clay and Elliott. "The main reason being if someone had pulled my personal info, I would have already known it long before he showed up at the office."

"How so?" asked Chibs, who was standing behind Clay.

Although she had already had a semi-private conversation with Clay regarding her brother, she wasn't sure if the others knew about her unique family member. With nothing to hide, she answered his question. "Travis, my brother would have been alerted to someone inquiring about me and would have either showed up himself, if he thought it was serious, or he would have called to warn me." again finding her eyes meeting his dark ones.

"Your brother a cop or something?" question Bobby looking at the others.

Tara couldn't stop the laughter at hearing such an innocent but ridiculous question. Holding up her hand and glancing toward Olivia, "I'm sorry but that was funny." seeing Olivia grin back at her. With both women settled, she replied. "That would be a definite no." she said, a small grin still on her face as she saw Tig tilt his head. "Travis has no use for law enforcement and his record would show you that they have even less use for him." finishing not knowing exactly how to explain her brother's past colorful record.

"So if he's not a cop, what the hell does he do?" asked Tig earning a glare from Happy, something that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia or Tara.

Before she could find the right words, Tara spoke up. "Think Navy Seal, Special Forces and CIA operative combined into one." she said looking up at Tig then over to Olivia for clarity.

Shaking her head in agreement, "That pretty much sums it up." as she tried to see everyone's reaction. Up until this point, Happy and Clay were the only ones other than Tara who knew exactly what her brother did.

"So he's military?" another question coming from Tig.

"Yes and no." again trying to find the right words. "Yes, he's part of a small unit within our armed forces, but our government won't admit their existence. To be perfectly honest, he along with twenty three other men hunt down the worst of the worst in regards to our security."

Her last statement seemed to have resolved any possible doubt that her brother could be an enemy to the club. With her guard still up, she looked back over at Clay.

With it now known what Olivia's brother did, he continued with his questions. "Besides the fact your brother would have alerted you, why else do you think that the Fed was a con?"

Taking a calming breath, fighting what seemed like a natural urge to look at Happy, "Travis has schooled me over the years about how certain agencies operate. A true FBI agent would not have spoke with me alone. They work in teams of two. One usually does the questioning, while the other profiles. The quick look I got of his badge looked fake, and no trained FBI agent would be caught dead wearing anything less than a thousand dollar suit. Agent McChesney's was probably purchased at Sears if I had to guess."

Clay Morrow was impressed. Silently taking in the information she had just given them, he had to agree with her belief that the man was a fake. "You by any chance get a picture of him?"

Shaking her head, "No, unfortunately not. I'm thankful I thought fast enough to record it." unable to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"Wait a minute." said Elliott, "The accountant's office across the street has cameras. Maybe he's on there."

Hearing the possibility of doing a little hacking peeked Juice's interest. "I'm on it." grinning like a child on Christmas morning. "I'll head back to the clubhouse and see what I can find." watching as Clay gave a nod of approval.

With his attention back on Olivia, "Appreciate the answers." giving the brunette a simple nod before standing up and handing her phone back to her. She quietly exhaled, relieved that her run in was out in the open with the club. Looking over to Tara, "I'm going to get my jacket from the car. I'll be right back." she stated getting up from her chair.

Proud. That was the only word he could think of. Standing behind Clay during their conversation allowed him to watch her the whole time. She answers were direct but never disrespectful. Seeing her say something to Tara, then walk away had him wondering where she was going. With Clay talking with Elliott, he stepped back from the group following her. He was just a few steps within reach of her when he heard her phone ring.

"Olivia Parker."

"Miss Parker, it's David from the utility company."

"Oh, hi David."

"I was just calling to see if someone could meet me up at the sight. We want to unload the next set of poles that will be installed later this week."

She felt herself jump feeling a hand touch her lower back, quickly turning to see who it was. "Sure, what time will you be there?" she asked looking up at him.

"Within the next hour. Will that work for you?"

"Yes. That's fine. I can be there within thirty minutes."

She finished her call. reaching for the jacket in the back of her SUV. "Everything okay?" she questioned, wondering if she needed to answer more questions.

He took a step closer to her, his hands finding the front of her jacket as she slipped it on. "Yeah. Where you headed?" wanting to know who she was meeting.

"Need to meet the utility company at the job site for a delivery. Next order of light poles are going in later this week." she replied, the two of them now standing privately behind her car. Hearing her name being called, she stepped out from her vehicle as Tara motioned for her. With a quick glance toward Happy, she felt his hand on the small of her back as the two walked down to the others.

"Hey. Jax won't be back until late and I've got to go relieve Neta. You want to come over and get take out?"

"Can't tonight. Need to meet someone up at the site. How about dinner tomorrow night at my place?" seeing everyone standing close by, with Happy standing right behind her.

"That works. Text me if I need to bring something." Tara said giving her friend a hug.

_*****The Cigar Box*****_

Staring out the front window of the store, his anger raged within his body. He hadn't seen her in two days, not coming out of her office, not at the diner or anywhere else in town. Since the night at her office, he had stayed well hidden from her. The last time he had visually laid eyes on her was while she was at the bank. After their encounter, he had been expecting the police to show up at anytime, but they hadn't. It had been careless of him to attack her the way he had, but now he knew that deep down she knew her slip up had been her fault, and she must not have any anger toward him. Looking down the street at the line of stopped cars, there sat a Range Rover similar to hers. Watching as the vehicle passed by, he confirmed it was her by the license tag. He threw open the door and ran to his car, hoping to catch up to her. She had went passed her condo building, so he reasoned she wasn't going home. With no traffic coming he backed out, and sped away after her.

*****T-M*****

Throwing his shitty hand down on the table, "I'm out." he said disgusted he had just lost a hundred bucks to Chibs. Walking over to the bar, he grabbed another beer, sitting down on a stool. The clubhouse was somewhat active with a few hangarounds and a piss poor batch of sweet butts. Taking in the selection, his eyes landed on one who was staring back at him. He watched as she strutted toward him, her skirt about two inches from showing her ass. With her now standing in front of him, he looked down as she ran her hand across his Men of Mayhem patch.

"Baby, you look a little stressed tonight. How about I help you take off the edge?" she whispered as seductively as she could.

Looking down at the bitch who still had her hand on him, he grabbed his bottle and headed toward his dorm. As he put the key in the lock, he felt a hand run over his back. Glancing behind him, he saw the blond from the bar. Slowly turning around, he saw her lick her lips. A sick grin slowly appeared on his face as his lowered his head toward her. He could see the anticipation already showing on her face, as he pulled her hand off his back.

"Don't remember asking you to follow me. Now take your skinny ass back to the bar." he said, his eyes now jet black in color as he watched her face turn pale. "I won't say it again." opening his door, only to shut it in her face. He was halfway across his room when it hit him. _Fuck...did I just turn down pussy? _as he rubbed his hand over his face not quite sure of what just happened. Quickly undressing, he'd take a hot shower and get some much needed sleep.

_Two hours later..._

He was staring at the fucking ceiling unable to sleep. The hot shower helped, but he couldn't get to sleep. Swinging his legs over the side, he lit up a smoke. Glancing over at the nightstand, he picked up his phone, reading the last text message he'd received.

_Made it home. Going to bed._

He found himself relieved that she had listened to him, that she text him when she got back from the job site to let him know she was home. That was almost three hours earlier. He still hadn't figured out why she had went into that damn off mode earlier. Laying back down in the bed, he turned on his side to hopefully fall asleep. The shit mattress under neath him should have been tossed years ago, but he was slowly silently admitting the real reason he couldn't sleep. Growling at himself, he threw back the cover and stalked over to his dresser.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed, armed and walking out of his dorm room, locking the door as he went. He heard Tig's loud laugh as he walked down the hall toward the bar. Chibs, Bobby, Tig and Mark the mechanic were still up playing cards as he passed through. Cutting his eyes to their table, he spotted Tig's smirk instantly.

"Not a fuckin' word!" he yelled, pointing his finger at his brother then looking back toward the door.

Tig couldn't help the stupid look on his face at seeing his friend giving in to something he had never had before. He shuffled the cards, seeing Bobby and Chibs smiling back at him.

"No question where he's going." commented Chibs as he dealt a new hand.

Finishing off his beer, "Can you blame him?" responded Bobby.

_*****Olivia's condo*****_

Nothing on television, no new magazines and having run her laptop battery down, she was curled up on her couch under a throw, desperately wanting to sleep. Her day had gone from unnerving to surprisingly pleasant within a matter of hours. Looking over at the clock on the microwave, she saw it read one thirty nine. She should be well into dream land by now but here she was wide awake on her couch. She was tired, so why couldn't she sleep. She was now regretting her decision not to take a Tylenol PM, for not wanting to feel like a space cadet tomorrow morning. Her body knew the reason she couldn't sleep but she wouldn't allow her mind to accept it. Although the past two weeks had been amazing, she knew it wouldn't become a regular thing. She had been honest with Tara earlier in the evening when she said she had no expectations from him, regardless of how he constantly surprised her. And now it was two nights in a row that he hadn't stayed. Before she left for the job site, he asked her to let him know when she got home and she did. Another one word text, "okay", was his only response. Shaking the disappointment from her mind, she closed her eyes praying sleep would come soon. It had only been a matter of minutes when she heard her phone beep. Blindly reaching for it on the coffee table, she opened the message.

_Open the door_

She literally felt her heart jump as soon as she read it. Cautiously walking to her door, she checked the peep hole and sighed. As she opened the door, he turned around looking almost as tired as she felt. He didn't say anything, just walked inside taking off his kutt before placing it on the back of the chair. Closing the door, she watched as he used the remote to turn off the tv and started back toward her. Brushing against her, he locked the door, then reached for her hand as he turned toward her bedroom. Following behind him, no words had been spoken by either of them. As they walked into her room, he dropped her hand to remove his boots and clothes as his eyes never left hers. Stripped down to his black fitted boxers, he slowly walked toward her noticing her purple "Angel" tank and matching panties. Walking her backwards toward her bed, he gently lifted her up placing her in the middle, as she continued to be confused. Carefully placing his gun at the nightstand, he slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she settled against him. Their bodies now molded together as she moved her hand lightly across his chest, she felt him place a kiss in her hair.

"Happy?" completely caught off guard.

"Yeah." keeping true to his one word responses.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling her body relax and her eyes become heavy.

"We're going to sleep." he replied unable to keep from yawning.

Again, a total surprise.


	33. Chapter 33

**_One week later..._**

With Gemma tied up all day finalizing any last minute issues with the date auction later in the week, Tig was happy to tag along with Clay at his hand therapy check up. As he sat in the semi-crowded waiting room, he kept making evil eyes with a snotty brat sitting on the other side of the room. If the appointment took much longer, the hospital may have another patient...an eyeless kid.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tara as she walked past seeing the biker in the waiting room.

Slightly startled hearing his name, "Came with Clay to his check up." watching as his VP's old lady sat down next to him.

"How long has he been back?"

Looking over at the clock on the wall, "Maybe thirty minutes. Said it may be longer today."

Sitting back in the chair, "I'm just happy that he's sticking with the therapy. It's the only way he'll be able to continue riding." Tara said, looking at Tig knowing what it would mean for Clay not to be able to ride.

Running a ringed hand over his face, "Damn, I don't even want to think about that day." as he sat back. "How's business?"

Almost not able to believe it herself, since she had been back within SAMCRO, she had developed an odd friendship with the club's SAA. She would never understand his outright freakish ways or his Jekyll and Hyde personality, but she had grown to adore the heart he wore on his sleeve. It didn't happen over night, but Tig had somehow wormed his way into her good graces. Readjusting to life in an MC was hard enough, but when you're the woman who broke the "Prince's" heart, left town, only to return years later, it was damn near impossible. The instant Jax finally got her to believe that this was where she belonged, Tara made the decision that she would accept the Club and deal with the good and the bad that came with it. It was no surprise to her that some of the Sons wouldn't be so welcoming, but she found herself shocked that Tig of all people had been the most understanding of why she had left years ago. Chibs acted as if she had never left, Piney acted as if he could care or not, but she was still dealing with coldness from Opie and Juice. Shaking her head of thoughts she had no control over, she looked back at the crazy man beside of her.

He knew that look. She was sizing him up; trying to determine if he knew anything about two certain people. Returning her questioning look, he saw determination in her eyes. It only took a raised eyebrow to get him to cave.

"You don't know anything." he stated trying to call her bluff.

Tilting her head to the side and she checked her nails, "You sure about that, Trager?" she questioned hoping he would take the bait.

He would look at her then look away. _She doesn't know anything_ he thought to himself as he watched the grin grow even larger on her face. Beginning to question what limited info he did know, he pulled his self together remembering his unwavering loyalty to his brother. "You don't know anything, Doc." confident he had called her bluff.

Glancing back over at him, "I guess it doesn't matter since he's probably already tired of her."

"SHIT!" Looking as if she had three heads. "Doll face has his attention." he confessed seeing Tara's eyes reflect success. "Damnit Doc!" hearing her bust out laughing.

"Ssshh..." she hushed trying to get him to lower his voice. Still laughing, "Your secret is safe with me, besides, I'm pretty sure she's just as interested." watching his eyes go wide.

"How so?"

"Oh no. If you want details on my end, you're going to have to fess up." not willing to divulge any info without getting some in return.

_Fuck..Fuck..Fuck _but damn he wanted to know what she knew. Trying to pry anything out of Happy was a joke. Other than knowing for a fact where he was sleeping every night and being witness to their behavior around each other while having lunch at Ralph's, he needed some juicy details. Deciding his next statement didn't break bro-code, he evened the field. "Know he's not getting pussy from any sweet butts. Keep hearing them bitch about it."

His words had stunned her. "Seriously?" she replied not fully believing what he'd said.

"This shit doesn't get repeated, now." he warned maintaining his hard ass attitude.

Pointing back at him, "Same goes for you."

With their agreement still firmly in place he responded. "Yeah. He's been over at her place all week. Caught him leaving the clubhouse last week well after midnight. After Clay talked with her out at Elliott's, we checked the warehouse then headed back to the club. He said he was hanging there all night. We were still up playing cards when he rolled out of his dorm around one."

"That doesn't mean he went to Olivia's."

Letting out a small laugh, "He met me at her door in a towel the next morning. Pretty sure he spent the night."

"Wow." was the only word that she could think of. "What Olivia say when you saw her?"

Shaking his head, "Nothing. She had already left for work." Tig said seeing Tara's mouth fall open. "What?" he asked wondering why she looked so shocked. "Come on now. What's that look for?"

_Oh my _was screaming through her head at this latest piece of news. Taking a minute to absorb what he had just said, she let him in on something. "This isn't like her." she confessed seeing his interest grow even more. "I've never known Olivia to allow sleepovers or leave someone alone in her home."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah." as she looked around the room, then back at Tig. "She has a tendency to keep people, especially men at a distance."

"Why?" he asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Since I've known her, she's been that way, but once you have earned her trust, you'll have it for life as long as you don't break it."

"Someone hurt her?" he questioned, a feeling of anger coming over him.

Shaking her head, "God no! She's the best judge of character I know. Fully lives by her gut instinct."

Letting out a small laugh, "Already know she's smart...she adores me." Tig stated grinning back at the doctor.

Playfully punching him in the arm, "That makes me worry about her!" Tara said, unable to hide her smile from her unexpected friend.

_*****Chicago*****_

_How dare he_ she thought as she threw her Chanel bag across the room. Pacing back and forth, she couldn't calm her anger down. All her hard work was just thrown away. Weeks of planning for nothing. Walking into the kitchen, she pulled an open bottle of white wine from the refrigerator and poured herself a full glass. Letting the smooth Chardonnay work it's magic, she took a deep breath and decided to regroup and refocus. She had worked way too hard for him to suddenly change their plans. She would just have to be creative to get her way.

_*****Ralph's Diner*****_

The double cheeseburger in his hands was working wonders on his empty stomach. With a full morning of work already behind him at T-M, he needed to refuel his body to get ready for a lengthy afternoon of gun assembly. Swallowing the last bite, he poured more ketchup onto his plate to finish his fries. Placing the bottle back down on the table, he licked the small amount off his finger, as his mind flashed back to earlier in the morning.

_His eyes fluttered as he felt her leg slip over his. Still in the same position from last night, he slowly moved his right hand from it's resting place on her ass to slide across her hip, his fingers lightly brushing down her thigh. Her skin felt warm and silky under to his touch, as he closed his eyes feeling sleep pulling him back under. He felt her lower body twitch causing his hand to slip more toward the inside of her thigh. Realizing he must have hit a ticklish spot, he stilled for a moment to watch her face. His hand started moving again, inching his way up higher on her inner thigh. He let out a low groan as he felt the lace around the bottom of her panties. Sliding his hand up further, he reached another band of lace as his index finger slid just underneath the top, sliding back and forth across her lower stomach. She let out a small sigh as he continued to stroke her skin, his hand now dipping lower inside her purple and black panties, stopping as he felt the top of the sweetest place he had ever felt. Unable to stop his hand, he slid his middle finger along her slit, closing his eyes as he felt her silky smoothness beneath his finger. Ever so slowly, he continued to stroke her, feeling her become wet at his touch. Looking down at her, he felt himself harden instantly as he pushed his finger inside of her, slowly pulling it out, then pushing back in. He watched as she moved her hand across his chest, her nails gently digging into his skin, her body coming alive at his touch. Unable to stop himself, he added a second finger, feeling her instantly pull herself closer to him as she softly moaned in her sleep. He kept his movements steady, slowly moving in and out of her as his eyes stayed focused on her face. Feeling her slide her leg further up his, he couldn't keep the grin off his face as she unknowingly in her sleep opened herself more to him. Her hand was now moving up his chest and was now on his neck as he continued to please her with his fingers. Another moan from her lips had him now kissing the sensitive spot just under her ear, as she licked her lips in response to his touch. Watching her come undone had him so hard that it was becoming painful. Needing his own release but determined to feel her fall first, he curled the two fingers deep inside of her and felt her tense immediately.  
><em>

_"Happy..." she whispered, her voice horse from sleep, as she held onto him feeling an orgasm race through her body. Still half asleep she barely opened her eyes to find him just above her. She ran her hand across his chest as she continued to feel him touching her.  
><em>

_Hearing her call out his name from a deep sleep was fucking fantastic, proud as fuck to be the reason behind her pleasure, but he wanted more. He wanted to bury himself as deep as he possibly could inside of her. The second he saw those two green eyes open his lips covered hers, slowly kissing her as his fingers continued to stroke her. She could only whimper, her body on overload at the feel of his tongue caressing hers while his hand was bringing on the start of another orgasm. She slid her hands down his back, slipping them both inside his fitted black boxers, as she gripped his firm ass.  
><em>

_Slowing down the kiss, he pulled back just enough to look at her, "Damn woman." he spoke before kissing her thoroughly again then growling as he whispered, "I'm going to rip these off of you." he stated, his hand still working her as he felt her begin to tighten again, his cock now aching to take the place of his fingers.  
><em>

_Looking up at him, she could feel herself melting into him. "Hmmmmm" she softly moaned. "Why don't you just take them off?" she stated as slipped her hand down his boxers, slowly stroking him with one hand while the other started to push them down._

_He didn't have to be told twice. Giving her a quick kiss, he pulled back from her, sitting back on his knees. With a quick glance down to her purple and black panties that was covering his hand, his eyes locked back onto hers as he once more rubbed her, watching as she bit her lip and whimpered, before slowly pulling his hand out. Quickly sliding the offending lacy material from his desired destination, his eyes drank her in, as his hands started a path up her tone legs as he settled himself between them. He used his arms to brace himself just above her, feeling as she used her leg to finish pushing his boxers down, taking his own foot to remove them completely. Leaning on his left arm, he slid his right hand between them as he took his cock in his hand, keeping his eyes on hers as he moved himself up and down her core, feeling her arch her body into his._

_He was torturing her. Running her hands across his chest, she wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him more toward her as she felt him push the tip of his cock inside of her. "More..." she asked before covering his lips with hers, as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. Lightly racking her nails up his back she couldn't help arching her body as she felt him push himself completely inside of her._

_"Grrrrrrrrr" he growled as he started thrusting inside of her, alternating his movements between slow, deep thrusts to pulling almost completely out, using his tip to tease her. His own release was on the verge of exploding but he was determined to make her cum again first. Looking down at her beneath him he kissed her deeply as he rotated his hips, finding satisfaction at the feel of her forcefully clamping down around his engorged cock as he felt her body orgasm. Pulling back just enough to see her face, his thrusts increased as he felt his on orgasm build. Keeping her eyes locked onto his, he pushed deep and stilled as he shattered inside of her. _

_"mmmmmmmm" fell from her lips as she could feel him release inside of her. His head was buried in her neck as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Bracing himself up with his arms on either side of her body, he pulled out just slightly, then pushed back in as deep as he could get as she moaned in response. Shifting his weight to his left arm, he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as he watched her stare back at him._

_With him still buried completely inside of her and her hands caressing his lower back, she looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." she whispered just before his lips covered hers again._

_He gently sucked her bottom lip before he pulled back to see her face. "A damn good morning."_

_"_You need anything else?" Helen asked as she cleared his now empty plate.

Hearing her voice snapped him out of his mental replay of their morning activities. "Nah. I'm good. Thanks Helen." he responded smiling at the older woman before she turned and walked away. Throwing some cash on the table to cover his bill and his typical generous tip to his favorite waitress, he slid out of the booth, and headed outside. With his sunglasses in place, he straddled his bike as he hit the throttle. With a smile slowly creeping across his face, "Seriously damn good morning", he said out loud to himself as he pulled away from the diner.

**_***Oswald Properties***_**

She had been staring at the same file for the last hour, hating every replay that went through her mind. He was sitting right next to her, his arm draped around her shoulders as she lovingly leaned against him. To anyone walking past, they looked just like any normal couple enjoying a warm Spring day. Christy sat stunned in her car sitting at the stop light just across from them. There was no denying it was him, so she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. Looking away hoping that when she looked back it wouldn't be who she knew it was, but no luck. He still sat there, now tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the woman smiled back at him. Taking a deep breath, she verbally reminded herself that what she was witnessing could be an innocent encounter and her mind was just making it into more than it really was. That rationale lasted only about five more seconds as she watched as he leaned over and kissed the woman passionately on her lips, as his hands cupped her face intimately. Shaking her head to bring her back into the present moment at her desk, she felt nauseated at what she had witnessed earlier, and now struggled with whether or not to tell.

"Hey!"

She quickly looked up hearing Olivia walk through the front door. "Hey." she responded back.

"You okay?" asked Olivia sensing her co-worker was stressed.

Composing her thoughts before she spoke, "Yeah, just trying to catch up from being out of the office most of the day. How are you?" she replied hoping to change the subject.

Pulling her long hair over her shoulder, "Good. Just needed to get the charger for my laptop and head home in hopes of finding a suitable outfit to be auctioned off in tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's right!" Christy spoke excitedly noticing Olivia's less than cheery look. "I take it you're not looking forward to this?"

Letting out a sigh, "Probably would enjoy a root canal more." trying not to sound so whiny, but failing miserably. "It's for a good cause though."

"Yeah, it is. Well at least Elliott can suffer through it with you though."

"What?" asked Olivia surprised at what she had just heard.

Tilting her head in confusion, "You don't know?" seeing her co-workers odd look. "Gemma Morrow signed Elliott up earlier today to be auctioned off."

She stood there with her mouth open for at least thirty seconds before she could speak. "Oh my!" herself knowing exactly how pissed off Elliott must have been to find out.

"He wasn't exactly happy about it."

Shaking her head in agreement and understanding, "I bet not."

*****T-M*****

He walked out of church behind Tig as they both made their way outside for some fresh air. Clay had put both of them on lock down until Chibs and Opie returned from checking out one of Weston's possible hideouts. Being forced to sit and wait was not his strong suit, even if it was ordered by his club president. Checking the time on his phone, he had at least three more hours before he and Tig needed to head out for tonight's run. He could tell by the restless look on his brother's face that he wasn't alone in his annoyance of their current situation. Unable to sit any longer, he stood giving a nod to Tig. "Gonna go hit the bag." as he walked back inside the clubhouse.

He hadn't been downstairs in their make shift gym long before Tig had sent Chucky to get him. Quickly making his way back to the main room, he saw everyone piling inside the now empty clubhouse. He could tell by Chibs' expression that the search had been a bust as they waited on Clay.

With everyone assembled, "Barn's completely empty." spoke with Scot. "Not been used in years." as he looked around the room.

"It's got to be one of the two left." claimed Tig as he ran a hand over his unruly hair. "Completely empty?"

Shaking his head in agreement, "Nothing. Barn was stripped of everything except the four walls." replied Opie as he leaned against the pool table.

After a brief discussion about the next opportunity to trap Weston, everyone turned hearing the clubhouse door open and Tara walk in carrying Abel. Seeing his old lady, Jax made his way over to her. Smiling at the man she had loved since a teenager, "You sure you don't mind watching him?" she questioned.

Extending his arms out to take the growing infant, "No problem at all. You go have fun with Olivia." he responded making faces at his son, giving the doctor a quick kiss on the lips before walking over toward his brothers.

Seeing her two favorite men smiling at each other, "I'll be home later. Bye Bye sweetie!" she said to her son as he looked up at her and grinned. Jax turned his head slightly as she made her way out. Looking back at his son, "Little man, it's guy's night for us."

"Where's she off to?" asked Bobby sitting down with a fresh cup of spiked coffee as the rest of SAMCRO sat around the table.

Settling Able on his lap, "Dinner with Olivia then something about finding clothes or shit for her to wear to the auction." spoke Jax sliding his now empty beer bottle from his son's reach.

"Oh yeah. Forgot the lovely Olivia is on the auction block tomorrow night." commented Chibs giving a small glance toward Happy.

Everyone at the table was doing their best to not stare at the man who could kill each of them with his bare hands, but every single man sitting there wanted to know if he had an opinion about the current topic. None of them knew specifics about what had happened between the two of them other than knowing he hadn't been sleeping at the clubhouse. The Tacoma Killer had been patched into SAMCRO for several years and was still somewhat of a mystery outside of the club. The youngest of the group and unable to control his own curiosity, Juice spoke up. "Think I might have to bid on her tomorrow night."

If the club intel officer thought he could get a reaction from the assassin, he couldn't have been more wrong. Happy sat their completely void of any emotion on his face. Not even the slightest reaction to his brother's obvious baited statement. Two deep chocolate eyes stared back into his as he downed a cold beer silently daring his brother to continue.

Loving to bust the youngster's bubble, "Afraid not, Juicy." spoke Bobby sitting his mug down. "Since Gemma's her sponsor, no one from T-M can bid on her." looking toward Happy who still had no expression on his face.

Chibs and Tig couldn't help but bust out in laughter at seeing Juice realize he couldn't even buy a date with the beauty. Standing up from his chair as he put his hand on the poor guys shoulder, "Juicy, sad to say but no one from SAMCRO will be purchasing the lovely Olivia." responded Bobby walking back to the club office.

**_***Olivia's Condo***_**

The two women had finished dinner earlier and were now working on the most important part of the evening. She was wearing option number five as she walked out of her spacious walk-in closet into her bedroom to get an opinion. "What about this?" asked Olivia, slowly turning around so Tara could get a full view of the dress. "Not formal, but dressy enough for an evening event, right?"

She couldn't agree more. "That's the one." she said looking down at the two different shoes she was modeling. "I like the right one."

Letting out a breath in exhaustion, "So thankful that's decided." turning around walking back toward the closet. "I still can't believe I'm going through with this." as her stomach knotted up. "I'm screwed. I don't want to be bid on like some piece of cattle, on one hand, but I'll be totally embarrassed if no one bids on me." she confessed.

Laughing at her friend, "Honey, I highly doubt you'll have to worry about not being bid on."

"You don't know that!"

"Come on Olivia. You actually don't believe that do you?" she sincerely asked watching her best friend fidget with her robe.

Shaking her head in aggravation, "It's pathetic I know, but it could happen. Stop laughing at me!" as she threw a small pillow at the doctor.

Catching the object before it hit her, "Sweetie, I think you'll be okay." placing the pillow back on the bed. "Has Happy said anything about it?" she asked unable to hold the question in any longer.

"Not really." she said placing the decided dress back on the hanger, before looking back at her. "Tara, he's not going to care that I'm going to be auctioned off for a date. I know I don't know him that well, but anyone can see he's not the jealous type." feeling a twinge of uneasiness.

Trying to read her friend's expression was hard when her back was toward her, but Tara continued. "I've never seen him with anyone except..." quickly stopping her comment as Olivia turned to face her.

Looking at her curiously, "Except...?" she questioned unsure she really wanted to hear what Tara was going to say.

Mentally kicking herself, "Except sweetbutts." she stated seeing Olivia shake her head in agreement.

A stronger feeling of uneasiness quickly went through her, "Yet another reason I know I'm just a fling for him." quickly shutting down her mind. "Who knows, maybe I'll be picked by a really great guy tomorrow night." sitting down on the couch. "Tara, I promise you I have no expectations from Happy just like he doesn't expect anything from me."

Smiling back at the woman sitting down from her, Tara couldn't help but feel like her best friend was quite possibly lying to herself.

She remembered about an hour after Tara had left, that her laptop charger was still in her SUV. Making a quick trip down to the parking garage, she opened the passenger door reaching for the charger laying in her front seat. Just as her hand touched the cord, she paused instantly feeling a cold chill run through her body. Not moving an inch, her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. _Find a weapon _his voice clear as day in her mind as she pulled a Maglite flashlight from her glove box, gripping it tightly as she looked around the garage. She quietly closed the door, then made her way back to the elevator, thankful the door opened instantly. Reaching the top floor, she carefully checked the hallway as she walked quickly to her condo, her key already in hand to unlock her door. Now securely locked in her home, she stood silently peering out the peep hole to see if anyone walked past. After a few minutes, she let go of the thought that someone was out there, rechecked the locks and walked into her bedroom.

...he now had confirmation of where she lived. Coming out from behind the large utility box, he slowly walked over, running a gloved finger over the passenger door handle. Closing his eyes, he imagined how smooth her body would feel. From his hiding place, he had watched as the elevator went to the top floor. His plan was coming together. He just needed to continue to be patient and focus on what was most important...within a few hours, she would be his.

_*****The Cigar** **Box*****_

"I'm hoping that you have a promising update for me." motioning for the man to sit down.

Now seated, Anthony Weston did indeed have an update for his leader. "Yes sir. Very happy to bring you news of my plan." choosing his words carefully.

Closing his laptop, before sitting back in his leather chair, "You have my attention." as he eyed the man sitting across from him. He still questioned his soldier's loyalty after his recent disappearance that he had yet to account for, but finalizing his master plan took top priority. He would deal with Weston's actions after his bride was safe and secured.


	34. Chapter 34

_** ***T-M*****_

Pulling into her usual space, she spotted Clay sitting at the picnic tables with Bobby. With an unbelievably tight schedule, Gemma only had a few minutes to spare before heading home to get ready. The morning and afternoon had flown by leaving her no room for relaxing. Grabbing a clean shirt and jeans from the back seat, she closed the door and walked toward her husband.

His eyes followed her as she came closer. Taking in her appearance, he liked the casual look on her. Gemma Morrow might be in her fifties, but the woman could still bring a man to his knees, especially him. As hardened as the life of an outlaw had made him, she was both his anchor and his greatest weakness. He had always loved her, even when she belonged to another man, a man who carelessly threw her away. Seeing her trademark smirk, he smiled back at his wife.

"Hey baby."

Leaning down kissing her husband, "Hey yourself." standing back up. "Everything okay?"

With a nod of his head, "All quiet. You ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I can be." Gemma replied, brushing her bangs to the side. "Brought you a change of clothes. I need to be at the auction by five, so you'll just need to meet me there."

"Okay. Is Tara going with you?"

Shaking her head, "No. She's coming straight from the hospital. Supposed to meet Olivia outside."

"How did you ever talk Olivia into this?" asked Bobby, folding up the newspaper.

Rolling her eyes at her husbands smart ass smirk, "Just simple persuasion."

Looking between Clay and Gemma sensing there was more to the story, "Well, Gem, I do believe you've broken Juicy boy's heart by having T-M sponsor her. Poor shit thought he had the chance at buying a date with her."

With a surprised look on her face, "Juice? Did I miss something?" suddenly confused at why Juice was wanting Olivia as she walked toward the office. "Shit. He has a dick...of course he'd want her."

_*****Outside Charming*****_

He placed the last item in the black duffle bag sitting on the small kitchen table. Sliding the zipper closed, he could feel the blood flowing swiftly through his veins at the anticipation of what was to come later. After all his planning and extensive prep work, she was finally going to be his, if only for a short time. He knew and accepted that his time with her was limited, before he would turn her over to his leader, but for the next few weeks, he would take from her what he wanted. Sliding the rug back, he lifted the hidden door, and slowly made his way down into the makeshift bunker. The room was ready...she would have all the comforts she would need while she was in his presence. Giving the room another quick glance, he mentally confirmed that everything was in place for his special guest. Climbing back up the steps, he closed the hatch, carefully concealing the hidden room with a rug. Checking the time on his watch, "It won't be long now."

_*****Olivia's Condo*****_

She was sipping on her second Ginger Ale, as her stomach remained uneasy. Thankful that she took the afternoon off, she would be perfectly content to just continue and lounge on her couch for the rest of the night. Checking the time on her phone, she groaned knowing she had to get up and start getting ready. She needed to be at the auction by six which gave her a little under two hours until she needed to leave. Sending a quick text to Tara confirming she would wait on her before going inside, she walked into her bedroom, praying tonight went well. A basket of unfolded laundry caught her eye still sitting on her bed. "Crap." having forgotten about it earlier, she quickly started putting away the clean items, coming to a stop as she reached the bottom finding three pair of solid black boxers. A soft smile covered her face as she thought about the man they belonged to. It didn't surprise her to find them in her laundry since it wasn't the first time she had found his belongings mixed in with hers. Whether is was a random t-shirt or pair of boxers, she would just neatly fold and place them on the island in her closet. What was unsettling to her was how easily she had broken her firm rule of no sleepovers with him. Since the bet misunderstanding had been resolved between them, she realized he had spent every night but two with her, something that she had only allowed maybe three times in a prior four year relationship. She found herself noticing different things about him. Happy was very hygienic, had remarkable table manners and picked up after himself. Thinking back to a recent late night talk they had sitting on her couch, she remembered him telling her how his mom expected him to keep his room clean when he was growing up. A trait he brought with him into adulthood. Hearing her phone beep brought her out of thinking about him. Thankful for the distraction, she refused to allow herself to over think anything that involved Happy Lowman.

_...an hour and a half later_

With her makeup applied, all she had left to do was pin her hair back and slip on her dress and shoes. As she found her favorite lip gloss, she heard a knock at the door. Quietly making her way down the hall, she adjusted the tie on her robe and checked the peep hole. Her recently calmed stomach started doing flips as she opened the door and came face to face with Happy...and Tig.

"Hi." she said, the first one to speak as she stepped aside to let them in.

It had surprised Tig when Hap had said they needed to go to Olivia's, saying that he wanted to do some recon on Zobelle's store, but having just witnessed a brief moment of eye sex between the two, he now doubted his brother's true reasoning for being here. His own personal track record with women sucked ass, but he wasn't stupid when it came to recognizing two people who were clearly drawn to each other. Walking around his brother, he walked toward one of the living room chairs and sat down.

"You got plans tonight, Doll face?" asked Tig knowing where she was going, but wanting to see what Happy would say.

With a careful glance toward him, she looked back toward Tig, "I'm going to the Rose Garden auction tonight." watching as Tig shook his head.

Running a hand over his mouth to hide his smile, "That's right. I forgot." he lied thinking back to the earlier conversation at the garage. Happy hadn't said one word about it, had been completely mute in regards to the woman standing in front of them being auctioned off for a date. Deciding to push the envelope a little more, "You excited about meeting some new men?" noticing from the corner of his eye Happy turn and walk toward the windows.

Watching the man she had been sharing her bed with for almost two months turn and walk away, she ignored the punch just felt in her gut and answered the question. "I just hope I can help Gemma reach their goal for the gardens. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish getting ready." giving Tig a soft smile and heading toward her bedroom, without looking toward Happy.

He kept staring down at the empty alley below as Tig walked over, now standing beside him. With the two prospects seeing Weston earlier in town, Happy thought it would be a good opportunity to watch and see if he and Zobelle were meeting at the cigar store. He wanted the son of a bitch dead as soon as possible, needing to inflict as much pain as he could. His instincts were constantly on high alert, constantly eating at his gut that he was even more evil than they already knew. Feeling eyes watching him, "What?"

"Anything happening?" questioned Tig, watching the same empty alley as his brother.

He didn't speak, just shook his head no. He knew the odds of seeing Weston enter or leave the store below were slim, but always the soldier, he was perfectly okay standing where he was on the off chance he did. The sound of heels, caused the two men to turn around, watching as Olivia walked back into the room. Tig had thought the woman standing across the room from him was gorgeous from the first time he'd met her, but seeing her now, he was at a loss for words. Noticing Happy unable to blink beside of him, he turned back to Olivia.

"Damn, doll face." smiling at the brunette, "That's all I got...Damn!"

"Thanks, Tig." appreciative of his compliment, although she felt unsure of Happy's reaction to her. He just stared at her and with his lack of response, she felt the sudden urge to leave a few minutes early. Grabbing her keys from the table, "Well, I better be going. Here's a key to lock the dead bolt whenever you leave." as she placed the spare on her entry table. "Have a good night." giving a quick wave as she turned and walked toward the door, as the two men stood silently.

He still didn't have a voice. She had took it from him the minute she walked into the room. The first word that came to his mind every time he saw her was beautiful, but seeing her tonight, he didn't feel like that did her justice. He had noticed the dress last night in her closet as she was putting up clothes, but seeing it on her just now left him speechless.

Tig stood silently in disbelief, shocked that Happy still had nothing to say about the woman who just walked out the door. Sure he was his normal unemotional self, but after witnessing with his own eyes some semi-intimate moments between the two, the man still staring at the door had to have some thought on what she was doing tonight. Looking toward Happy, he just shook his head and turned his attention back to the alley below.

As he snapped out of his frozen state, he caught Tig's expression. "What?" he demanded.

Looking over toward his brother, "You serious?"

"What the fuck was that look for?" he questioned.

Still dumbfounded by his lack of reaction, he was prepared to bite the bullet, so to speak, and take whatever would come out of his next statement. "Just can't believe that you don't have anything to say about her going to this date auction." seeing Happy's jaw twitch slightly and getting nothing but his typical cold stare. Tired of trying to get anything out of him, he refocused back on the alley. "Guess I was wrong." he stated knowing Happy was still looking at him. "Apparently you don't like doll face like I thought you did."

He was about a second from knocking the shit out of Tig, but his years to learning to maintain his reactions kept him from losing his temper. The vein in his neck was throbbing as his blood flowed feverishly through his body. Needing to keep his mind off of the woman who just left he took a deep breath, clinching his fists and continued to look for Weston.

_*****Charming Gardens Auction*****_

So far the evening had been surprisingly pleasant, although the date auction part of the night had yet to start. Her stomach turned at the thought of what was to come. Taking a final sip of her white wine, she gently placed the mostly full glass of Chardonnay onto the waiters tray as he passed. Scanning the room, she locked eyes with Christy who motioned her over.

"Hi." she whispered to her co-worker, not wanting to interrupt the conversation between her husband and another man.

"Hey." smiling back at Olivia. "How are you doing?"

Letting out a sigh, "Anxious...nervous...you know all those normal feelings one has when being auctioned off. Other than that, I'm great." she replied again feeling her stomach knot up.

Christy couldn't help but feel anxious for her new friend as she reached out for her hand. "I have no doubt you'll be highly sought after, if the looks you've been getting all night is any indication."

Casually looking around the banquet room, "I'm not sure if that should make me feel better or worry me more." noticing Christy's husband Shawn turn toward them.

Leaning closer to the brunette, "Well, I know for a fact that Kevin is looking forward to winning a date with you." as she motioned slightly to her right.

Giving a polite smile at the comment, she did another visual sweep around the room, spotting Tara who was now standing with her boss from the hospital. She excused herself and headed toward her best friend. Halfway across the room she could feel eyes on her. She had even noticed some less than polite stares from several women. Ignoring everything around her, she stopped in front of the doctor.

"Thinking about making a run for it." she confessed.

Tara couldn't help but laugh at her. "Pretty sure Gemma would explode. I'd advise against bailing." giving her usually calm girl friend a hug. "I promise I'll be right beside of you all night." trying to ease her nerves.

Knowing she was overreacting, "Thanks." she replied. "Where's Jax?" wondering why he wasn't here.

"At home with Abel. Thought we could give Neeta the night off."

Nodding her head, "That's nice."

The next forty five minutes flew by. She had mingled with most everyone in the room, and even had a good laugh at Elliott vowing revenge against Gemma for making him participate. Christy had officially introduced her to Kevin who worked with Shawn at the fire department. She couldn't deny he was very attractive but she hadn't felt any spark when they shook hands. He definitely showed interest, going as far as giving her his card if he didn't end up winning the date with her. Always remembering her Southern manners, she politely accepted it and continued to make idle conversation. Thankful that Christy, Shawn and Elliott were standing with her and Kevin, she felt her stomach knot up tighter noticing Clay walk through the door, followed by Chibs, Bobby, Juice and Opie, surprisingly without their kutts. A feeling of disappointment came over her realizing that Opie was the last one to enter. Suddenly not sure why she thought he would come, she silently reminded herself that he hadn't said anything about tonight all week, and she knew that he was aware of it. Chibs had brought it up while they were having lunch at Ralph's on Monday and all he did was look out the window. She hated that it was bothering her that he obviously didn't care if she went on a date with a stranger, but after his lack of any reaction earlier at her condo, she had no choice but to scold herself, remembering exactly who he was. A confirmed bachelor. Wanting to clear her mind of him, she walked over to Tara. "I'm going to step outside for some air. I'll be right back." she said, walking toward the balcony doors.

The fresh cool air felt wonderful as she stepped onto the stone terrace. The banquet facility was built overlooking a lake with mountains in the background. Glancing back into the main room, she had to give Gemma credit in how well the event was organized and the flowers were simply beautiful. She turned back toward the lake, closing her eyes actually wishing she could click her Jimmy Choo heels together and be back in the quiet safety of her condo. Hearing the door open, she enjoyed the last seconds of alone time before she was greeted.

"Well hello there."

Not recognizing the voice, Olivia turned toward the woman. "Hello. I'm sorry, I know we met the other day, but I can't place your name."

"It's Luanne. Luanne Delany."

Feeling bad for not remembering her name, "I'm so sorry. Of course, you're friends with Gemma. Please forgive me, I'm usually very good at remembering names."

"No apologies need, darling. You must be excited about the possible options you have tonight." giving her best effort at being polite. "There's plenty of single men in there." motioning back toward the banquet room.

Shaking her head in disagreement, "Not excited. More like very nervous." Olivia said giving the lady a friendly smile.

Taking another sip of her Scotch and soda, "Don't be nervous. I think it's quite smart of you to find someone you have more in common with."

She was instantly suspicious, but hid any reaction. "I'm sorry?" feigning ignorance.

Deciding that this was a prime opportunity to make sure this outsider knew her place, Luann felt obliged to school her on some things. "You know, I think it's smart of you to do this. I mean you're meeting men you have more in common with. Men you can relate to."

She couldn't tell if the woman in front of her was giving her a compliment or not. Something about the woman standing in front of her screamed trouble. Deciding to take the high road, "I'm not really looking to meet anyone. Just a great opportunity to help Gemma's charity."

"Well it's good to know that you're doing this to help Gemma...instead of trying to make Happy jealous." taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry?" keeping her voice calm and polite.

"Honey, it's in your best interest to just move on from your little fuck fest with Happy and find someone more to your speed...unless you like being his pussy of the moment?" Luann questioned.

Refusing to allow this woman any satisfaction, Olivia just smiled back. "Whatever is or isn't going on between Happy and myself, is not any concern of yours."

Taking a step closer to the younger woman, "Happy's SAMCRO and our club is my business. You may think you have his attention, but you're just a number in a very long line of available bitches who are more than willing to be his fuck toy."

She counted to twenty in her head before responding, "I appreciate the talk, but my personal life is off limits."

Sitting her now empty glass down on the stone wall, "Darling, I hate to tell you this, but with your brief little fling with Happy, your personal life is our business. You may think that Gemma got you to do this to help her charity, but make no mistake, nothing Gemma does is without reason, and I would guess it's to keep you close, since you're currently fucking Happy and an outsider." Luann stopped talking, choosing to stand there silently and gauge what little miss perfect would say next.

Olivia Parker had delt with plenty of women more cunning than the one standing in front of her and like the ones before Ms. Luann Delany, she wasn't about to be intimated by this one. Letting her anger subside, she took in the woman who was staring back at her like she had just won a war. She guessed Ms. Delany was at least fifty, but judging her layers of bad makeup, a dress that was possibly two sizes too small and over processed hair, Olivia was quickly coming to the conclusion that the lady standing in front of her was trying to hold onto her youth, and from her viewpoint, was failing miserably. Ready to respond without forgoing her manners she spoke. "Ms. Delany, I'm very aware that I am an outsider in regards to the Club, but as Clay knows, I have no interest in what SAMCRO does since he and I have discussed that issue at length. And to address your concerns about Happy, again whatever goes on between he and I is our business and it's not up for discussion with me. If he wants to tell people, then that's his decision. I can assure you that I'm well aware that he's a grown man and will do what he pleases with who ever he chooses. I have no desire to change him." stopping to take a breath. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe it's almost time for the auction and I had best be going so I don't miss a man that's more suitable for me." Giving a soft smile, Olivia stepped around Luann and walked away.

At this very moment Luann would give anything to slap that shit smile off her face. _Who does that bitch think she is?_ Quickly lighting up a smoke, she needed to calm down before she went back in. If only she had brought something stronger with her. Currently out of her favorite pick me up, she mentally reminded herself to make a pit stop on her way home later. Stubbing out the cigarette on the wall, she flicked it out onto the manicured lawn and headed back inside.

With the sound of the door closing, he stepped out from the shadows. He had walked outside maybe ten minutes ago for some fresh air when he happened to hear the two women talking. Staying out of sight he overheard their conversation clearly. What he witnessed didn't surprise him. Having known Luann since high school, the woman never failed to show her ass to anyone she felt threatened by, but with the look she just had on her face, he had no doubt that she realized Olivia Parker wasn't to be bullied. Still not knowing the brunette that well, he was expecting to see her lose her cool after Luann's speech, but it never happened. She remained silent and calm as the older woman ranted only to respond politely probably knowing it would piss the woman off more than being yelled at. A devilish grin now on his face, his wife wasn't the only one that was starting to like her.

_...two hours later_

She suddenly felt the urge to throw up. In just a few minutes, it would be her turn to be auctioned. Gemma had kept her word that she could be last, Olivia secretly hoping that either all the men would have dates by now or would have run out of money, but again her hope was dashed. Looking around the room, she knew she needed to just suck it up and pray for the best.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our final bachlorette. Miss Olivia Parker just recently has made our lovely town of Charming her home. Recently relocating from Chicago, Miss Parker is an associate and real estate broker with Oswald Properties with an extensive background in interior design."

Olivia stood with Tara right by her side as promised as the Mayor of Charming, who was acting as the night's auctioneer, gave a brief bio of her life. Thankful that she wasn't having to stand on some platform as her possible dates looked her over, she felt at ease with her best friend steadfastly beside her. Hearing the mayor finish his intro, the bidding started.

"Let's start the bid at $200." as he looked around the room.

"$200" responded a man off to the side of the room.

"$250" replied Kevin, who was smiling back at her, still standing with Shawn and Christy.

Taking his job seriously, the mayor gave out a challenge, "The bid is currently $250...who will give $300 for this lovely woman?"

$400", a new bidder now getting into the game.

$450" again a bid from the firefighter she had met earlier.

"$500" from the man she knew worked at the local bank.

With her nerves still on edge, Tara was doing her best to keep her calm. She had decided when the bidding started that she was simply going to tune everything out and not pay any attention to how much she was going for.

"You okay?" whispered Tara

Giving her a slight smile, "Oh yeah...just peachy."

She was about to say something to Tara when she heard the mayor. "Okay...the current bid is $1000...do we have anymore bids?"

It's almost over she thought, eagerly excited to not only get this over with but to get home. Knowing this was coming to an end, she exhaled the breath she had been holding most of the night and tried to relax.

"Okay, if there are no more bidders..."

"$2000." said a new voice from the back of the room.

The new bid had her attention, but it wasn't the amount that was bid, it was the voice it came from. Tara looked toward the area the voice had come from, then looked back at Olivia. Seeing the same expression that mirrored her own, she turned back toward where the bidder was. "You've got to be kidding me?" spoke Tara now confirming it was him. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes the instant she saw Olivia's ex-boyfriend. Turning her body to face her, "Don't worry. I'll bid on you myself before he wins this auction."

It shouldn't surprise her that he would do something like this, but it did. How did he even know about tonight? she thought as she watched him raise his glass of Bourbon to her. Still the same arrogant ass, she noticed. She found it odd that she was now wishing to be bid on by anyone but John. Looking around the room, while trying to not look desperate, it appeared that her she was out of luck. To her dismay, she was about to be won by a man she sorely disliked.

"Well, it looks the the winning bid will be $2000 if there are no other bidders. Anyone? Last chance for a date with the lovely Olivia Parker." stated the excited mayor as John made his way over to the cashier, reaching inside his suit jacket for his wallet.

Silence filled the full banquet room as she watched him smile back at her.

"$3000."

A miracle had just happened. A man standing on the opposite side of the room just over bid John. She had noticed him earlier as she walked back from the restroom. He looked to be in his late twenties, possibly early thirties and could easily pose on the cover of GQ Magazine. They hadn't spoke to each other, in fact, he had quickly looked away from her. Right now she didn't care who the man was so long as he won the date.

John Williams never lost a deal and he wasn't about to lose the chance to win her back. "$3500."

Gemma was on cloud nine watching these two men try and out bid each other. All she could focus on was keeping her father's beautiful rose gardens in pristine condition and the money raised here tonight would do just that. Looking over toward Olivia and Tara, she saw their faces and realized that the man in the dark suit was someone they both knew and from the looks of it, someone they didn't like. Deciding to watch how this was going to play out, she stayed where she was and observed.

"$4000."

Still standing by the cashier, "$4500." as he threw his black American Express down on the table, as he smirked back at the younger bidder.

The mayor and cashier eyed each other as soon as the card hit the table. Wanting the bidding to continue, the mayor had to remind the two gentlemen of the rules. "Sir." seeing the man turn toward him. "Tonight's auction is a cash only event. We don't accept credit cards or checks." as he pointed to the clearly written rule posted on the table.

Brent couldn't help but smile at hearing the mayor. Confidently walking toward the cashier's table, he pulled a generous amount of money from his pocket. "I have cash and I believe the winning bid would be $2000 since this man can't pay with the correct funds." smiling back at his now furious competitor.

Looking between the two men, "Yes, the winning bid is $2000." confirmed the mayor as he watched the winner count out the amount in hundred dollar bills. "I believe this will cover it." stated Brent watching the mayor eye's grow large as he handed him the money.

"Congratulations! You have just won a date with Miss Parker."

"Thank you." he responded shaking the mayor's hand. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed she now looked relaxed. After a minute of applause for a successful auction, he quietly made his way over, seeing the suit man now standing in front of her.

"Olivia, how about we go some where and talk."

Shaking her head, "No John. There's nothing for us to talk about."

"Miss Parker?"

Thankful for the interruption she quickly turned toward the man who had just won a date with her. "Hi."

"Hello. Brent Davidson." he said extending his hand.

"Olivia Parker." she replied as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you." noticing suit man glaring at him from behind her. "I wanted to give you my information so that you can contact me and we can arrange our evening." handing her a business card. "I apologize, but I must be leaving now."

Somewhat caught off guard by his abruptness, she accepted his card. "Of course. I can give you a call at the first of the week?" she questioned.

"Sounds good. It was a pleasure meeting you. Have a good evening." he stated before walking away.

"Hey." Tara said putting herself in between her friend and the ex. "So who was he?" seeing Olivia hand her the card.

He wasn't going to let her walk away from him, not after he'd flown in to surprise her. Stepping around Tara, he put his hand on her elbow, slightly pulling her. "Honey, let's go talk."

She had always hated when he did that. Using her hand to remove his hold of her arm, she stepped back and looked him dead in the eye. "John, I'm not going to say this again so please listen. We have nothing to talk about so stop asking. Enjoy your evening, but it's not going to be with me." turning her attention to Tara. "You ready?"

Knowing she wanted to get out of there, "Yeah, let's go." the doctor replied grabbing Olivia's hand as they made their way toward the door. Spotting John already standing outside the entrance, Tara pulled Olivia into the ladies room. Looking at her confused friend, "He's right outside the entrance. And from the looks of it, he's waiting on you."

"He's nothing if not persistent." Olivia fumed. "I'm not spending the night in this bathroom but I don't want him to follow me home either."

It only took her a few seconds, "I have a plan!" exclaimed Tara, excited by her own idea.

"Do tell."

Twenty minutes later the two women exited the restroom, opting to go out the darker side entrance of the building. Quickly getting in their vehicles, they both left as Tara followed behind her. Patiently sitting in his rented Audi convertible, he was willing to wait her out. His persistence had paid off. Spotting the two coming around the side of the building, he watched as she climbed into her Range Rover, careful to not get her dress caught in the door. Letting another car out ahead of him to avoid be suspicious, he pulled out behind the car keeping her in eyesight. He couldn't help but laugh at the two women trying to get the upper hand on him, but failing. Now a short distance from the event, there was only one car in front of him.

_*****Olivia's condo*****_

She had made it home and without being followed. Tara's quick thinking had worked beautifully. She couldn't help but think how proud Travis would be of them. Having nicknamed them Thelma and Louise years ago for always thinking of creative ways to get out of any mess, she laughed out loud as she waited for the elevator. Thankful to almost be in her cozy home, she pressed the five button as the doors closed. She yawned as the night was beginning to catch up with her, now stepping off the elevator and beginning the short walk to her door. Turning the corner she had her key ready as a gloved hand covered her mouth and dragged her into a dark room.

_*****Spruce Avenue*****_

He sat and waited, giving her a few minutes to get settled before getting out of his car. Carefully placing his suit jacket on the passenger seat, he got out and walked up the stone sidewalk. Looking at the modest house he couldn't image why she chose this as her home, but he also didn't understand why she moved to Charming. Stepping onto the small front porch, he pushed the door bell and waited. Hearing foot steps, he folded his hands in front of him as the porch light came on and the door opened.

"John. How can I help you?" asked a very happy Tara Knowles.

Shocked and stunned. "Tara?"

Her plan had worked perfectly. "Yes John. Oh...I bet you thought Olivia lived here."

He had under estimated the two women. "Where's Olivia, Tara?"

"She's at her home."

"Which is where, since apparently it's not here."

"Sorry John, but I'm not telling you where she lives, nor does she want you to know. Now how about you get back in your car, drive back to the airport and fly home. She's told you for the last time that she's done and she means it. So do yourself a favor and go back to Chicago or I will call Travis."

His anger was boiling to the surface at being duped by her but he wasn't going to show defeat. Hearing her threaten to call her brother pissed him off but he knew better than to get him involved. The few times he had met the man, it was made clear to him that anyone who hurt Olivia would answer to Travis. Using his better judgement, he backed away from the front door and headed back to his car.

_*****Olivia's******_

It had all happened within a few seconds. She had been pulled from behind, her mouth covered by a hand and was now standing in a pitch black room and held by the man behind her as she squirmed to get out of his grip. His one hand over her mouth and his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist with her back pressed against his chest. She let out a whimper frantically trying to think of how to get away.

"Shhh..." he whispered in her ear feeling her instantly stop moving.

The second she was grabbed, she went into fight mode not wanting to be a victim. He pulled her into the dark room and quietly shut the door behind them, pushing her against the wall next to the door. She heard him touch the door knob, guessing he was locking them inside. Still fighting against his hold, she froze when he whispered in her ear.

He wouldn't let her scream, not wanting them to be heard. With his gloved hand still over her mouth, he lowered his head to her ear again. "Shhh...baby it's me."

Her legs almost gave out. She went from instant terror to relief with three simple words. She felt the glove move slightly from her mouth, allowing her the opportunity to speak. "Happy?" her voice barely there, afraid it wasn't really him.

"Yeah..." hearing her whimper. "Shhhhh...don't make a sound." as he turned her in his arms, feeling her wrap herself around him. As much as he wanted to sooth her worry, he was in full soldier mode. Taking the stairs up to her floor, he had caught sight of someone wearing all black ahead of him. Quietly following the person, he lost sight of him once he reached the fifth floor. Not knowing where he was, he knew she would be home any second and would take the elevator up. Quickly picking the lock on the storage room door, he waited. He let her walk past the door before he grabbed her pulling her inside the closet. The sound of boots caught his attention as he kept her close with one arm and tightly held the door knob with the other.

Her heart was still hammering against her chest, but she knew she was safe although she didn't know from what. She was tucked into his side, her arms locked securely around his waist as she heard someone try to open the door. She wanted to scream, but couldn't.

"Shhh..." he whispered even softer than the first time. She buried her face into his chest trying desperately to get as close as possible. Then they both heard it.

"FUCK! Where is she?" the unknown person yelled as they could hear his steps getting further away.

Not sure where the man was, he refused to open the door. Turning his attention back toward her, he could still feel her shaking in his arms. "Olivia?" not getting any response. "Baby..." as he used his hands to tilt her face up toward his, gently rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks. "I need you to stay quiet." feeling her nod in agreement, her hands clinching his t-shirt. Keeping her body against his, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Need u quietly at Olivias...text me when u get here.

Hitting send, he made sure his phone was on vibrate and put it back in his pants pocket. "Happy?" he heard her whisper.

"Yeah." lowering his head to hers.

Closing her eyes at the feel of his cheek against hers, "What's going on?"

Pulling her even tighter into his body, "I'll tell you when we get in your condo. Need you to stay quiet, okay?"

"Okay." feeling him kiss her forehead.

Fifteen minutes later, she was now standing in her kitchen, watching as Happy and Tig were in deep conversation by the windows. Her heart had finally stopped hammering against her chest but she still felt uneasy. Until Tig confirmed via text he was standing outside the closet he had drug her in, they hadn't said anything to each other, except for his request for her to stay quiet. Now that she was in her own home, she wanted answers.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice causing both men to turn toward her as she looked at Happy to answer her question. Silence filled the room as he didn't respond. Keeping her voice calm, "Why was I just drug into a storage closet?"

"To protect you." He finally answered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Where's the black dress?"

"From what?" she replied, seeing him walk toward her. "It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow. Seriously though, what is going on?"

Stopping just in front of her, "Where's your gun?" knowing it couldn't be in the small purse she had been carrying.

"It's in the safe. Why are you..."

"Go get it." looking down into her confused eyes. Slipping one arm around her waist as his other hand goes around the back of the neck as his thumb grazed her cheek, "I need you to go get it." he whispers wanting her to understand.

She couldn't decide if he looked worried, pissed or both. "Okay." as she stepped back from him and went toward her bedroom. As she walked back toward the living room, they were both now standing by the door. "What's going on?" she asked again noticing both of them had guns in their hands.

"Stay put. Don't open this door unless it's Tig, and keep that in your hand." Happy ordered. "I mean it, Olivia." his voice sounding rougher than normal.

Irritated that no one had answered her question but realizing it wasn't the time to demand answers, "Okay, I will. But Happy?" waiting until she had his full attention, "When you get back, I would appreciate you telling me what's going on."

He could hear the worry in her voice, but he had to check things out. Giving her a simple nod, he motioned to Tig. "Let's go." as he opened the door, turning back toward her. "Keep both locks secure." as he stepped aside to let Tig pass. The two men stood in the hall until the door was shut and locked.

"Fucker may still be in the building. You take this floor and the fourth. I'll take the rest." as he check his clip, confirming it was full.

._...forty five minutes later_

She had changed clothes and was currently staring at nothing in her condo. Her mind was on overload, still fearful but surprisingly calm considering the situation. Doing as she was told, she sat as patient as she could, waiting for them to come back. Replaying his voice in her head sent a bitter cold feeling through her body. _Was it really him? _she thought assuming Happy was thinking the same thing.

KNOCK..KNOCK...

She jumped slightly on the couch hearing the knock at the door, thankful she hadn't screamed. Quietly walking toward the door, armed with her glock, she looked through the peep hole to find Tig standing alone. Opening the door, she stepped back as he walked through, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Please tell me what in the world is going on?"

Running his hand through his wild hair, "Sorry doll face. You'll have to ask him." noticing her irritation at his refusal to answer the question.

"I'll be in my room." her voice flat, tired of the run around.

Taking his position back at the window, he kept watching for movement below. Only a short time later, he heard the lock turn on the door, followed by Happy walking back through it. "Didn't see anything brother. Checked every door on each floor. All were locked. None of them looked picked either." taking a breath. "Anything on your end?"

Shaking his head no, he glanced toward the bedroom. "She ask you anything?"

"Yep. Told her she'd have to talk to you." Tig confirmed. "Think she's a little ticked off right now."

Needing his internal rage to settle down first, "I'll handle it."

Raising an eyebrow, "Take it easy on doll face now. I like that girl." smiling back at his now glaring brother. "Heading out. You good?" seeing Happy nod in agreement.

There had been no movement in the alley below or her condo for the past half hour. The only sound was coming from the clock on the kitchen wall. With his rage contained, he headed toward her, fully prepared to face an angry woman. Slowly opening the door, the bed was empty, as the covers looked untouched. Scanning the room, his eyes fell on hers as she sat on the chaise in the dark. Making his way over toward her, he walked over to the window.

She was fully prepared to sit silently until her question was answered. Making eye contact with him as he walked by her, she watched as he stood staring out her bedroom window. Unwilling to compromise she waited.

The sight line from the living room was better, but he still had a decent view of the back entrance from her bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her still sitting on the chair. In the darkness of the room, he couldn't tell from her face if she was angry or not. Turning back toward the window, "Saw a man dressed in all black when I got here earlier. He came up to your floor but was slipped out of sight."

She felt a wave of relief hearing him explain things. "Was it really Anthony Weston?" believing one hundred percent it was his voice that they had heard.

He turned facing her, noticing she was now sitting up on the chair. "Pretty damn sure it was." able to now see her face. "You okay?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I am now." Looking back up at him. "Why would he be here?" she questioned. "I haven't seen him since that night at my office." confused at this man's sudden reappearance.

Happy had several theories that could answer her question, but none that were concrete. Not wanting her to worry any more than she already was, he kept those thoughts to himself. "Not sure, but the fucker shouldn't be near you." his words laced with venom.

She couldn't grasp why this man was still approaching her, much less why he had in the first place. It wasn't like she had paid him any sort of attention that he could have misunderstood. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach remembering what he had done to Tristan, she closed her eyes.

He could almost see her mind trying to comprehend what was happening. "Olivia?" his voice almost a whisper, seeing her eyes open and meet his. "He'll never touch you."

_*********Outside**_**_ Charming_*****

He paced frantically back and forth as the soles of his boots crunched the broken glass that covered the floor. His rage was so intense, he could feel the blood flowing through his veins. He had been carefully watching for her when she pulled in driving a different SUV, but he instantly knew it was her as she got out. _How had his plan went wrong? _He had spent the past week learning the building and how he could acquire her, but as he timed it to be in the perfect position to grab her, she vanished. He knew without a doubt he had heard the elevator arrive on her floor, but she never came down the hall. Pulling the rope even tighter between his hands, he went back over his plan, determined to find where it failed. Seething on the inside, he closed his eyes and refocused on his ultimate goal. "I will have her."

**_***Olivia's condo***_**

Curled up in bed after a semi-relaxing hot shower, she checked her phone, seeing no new messages but noticing the time was now after midnight. Mentally exhausted from the day, she was sitting propped up against the headboard as he walked back into the room. She had actually thought he would have joined her in the shower, but he hadn't. Since she had been out of the shower, he had been standing in the living room staring out the window and talking on the phone to someone. She noticed as he walked toward the bathroom, that his boots and kutt were off. Switching the lamp off, she snuggled down into the bed and shut her eyes.

He walked out of the bathroom to find the room dark and her asleep. Checking the alley one final time, he walked back around the bed, carefully placing his piece on the night stand. Pulling the covers back, he slipped into bed, his hands instantly reaching for her. Settling himself in her king size bed, he stayed turned on his side looking down at her as his hand ran up and down her back, ass and thigh.

"ummmmm...Happy" she whispered having just fallen asleep, moving her leg over his.

"Why'd you change dresses?" he asked, remembering her not answering him earlier.

It took her a few seconds to respond. "It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Wanting to know now, he rolled her to her back as he hovered over her. "It's tomorrow. Why'd you change?"

Forcing her eyes to open, his face was just a few inches above hers as he waited for her to respond. "Really?" she asked just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Yep."

Forty five minutes later, she had explained why she wasn't wearing the black dress and what had happened at the auction. He kept himself in check as she told him about the man who had won the bid, finding that the more she talked, the more he shifted his body over hers to where he now laid comfortably between her legs with his arms braced on either side of her shoulders. "Sounds like you had an eventful night."

Unable to not stare back up into his eyes, "Oh yeah, just what every woman wants. To be bid on like cattle, have some man you don't know buy you and have an ex show up. I would have rather had a root canal." watching him search her face, his eyes now looking at her lips.

Lowering his lips to hers for the first time since she had been home, he slowly licked her bottom lip before slowly slipping his tongue inside her mouth, then pulling back. With his forehead against hers, "Want me to make it better?" he asked, feeling her hips slide against his cock.

She hadn't wanted him to stop kissing her, as she ran her hands slowly down his back. "You think you can?" she teased, her lower half feeling exactly how he could.

Slowly shaking his head, "No doubt about it." as he slowly started kissing her.


	35. Chapter 35

_...two hours later_

His eyes quickly opened, instantly scanning the room, before looking down at her still wrapped in his arms. Recognizing the sound of a car door shutting, he slipped out of bed, getting to the bedroom window in time to see a man walk into the back entrance of the Cigar Store down below. With the dark of night and a poorly lit alley, he couldn't determine who he had just seen, but he felt confident it wasn't Weston, the man's build wasn't right. Rolling his neck to ease the tension from it, he turned back toward the bed as he watched her sleep. Climbing back in, he pulled her toward him, feeling her hands slide over his chest.

She knew he wasn't asleep. He had been awake since he got up thirty minutes ago as he had been tracing her spine after he got back in the bed. He felt tense and his arms were tighter around her than usual. She could almost feel his eyes staring up at the ceiling as his hand went up and down her bare back. The night had been one surprise after another but to her own amazement, she currently felt completely at ease, her mind not worrying about her ex showing up, an upcoming date with man she didn't know or the fact that she had been drug into a storage closet to hide from a child rapist. She was content and very satisfied. He had definitely took her mind off of the day and had replaced it with two orgasms. Feeling his chest underneath her fingers, she started tracing the snake tattoo that covered his upper torso, inching her way lower on his body. She felt his muscles tighten under her touch as his hand stilled just for a second over her back. With just her middle finger, she traced his entire length, circling the tip feeling him twitch slightly. The second pass was with two fingers, following the same path as the first, now feeling his arm wrapped back around her waist. Just touching him was causing her own body to become alive. Running her hand over his stomach, she heard a low growl escape his lips. Slipping down lower, she gently took his entire cock in her hand and started stroking him, from base to tip, already feeling pre-cum form. Tightening her hand she kept stroking him as his hands made their way to her ass, squeezing her.

He was still pissed about not finding Weston earlier tonight, but at the present moment he didn't give a fuck about that bastard. The only thing he could focus on right now was her hand and how much he didn't want her to stop. After waking up to the sound of a car door shutting, he couldn't go back to sleep. His mind kept focusing on the fact that Weston had been in her building, on her floor and too fucking close to her. He had thought she was asleep until he felt her hand start moving on his chest. He pulled her closer to him as he felt her thumb circle his head, causing him to moan.

"Olivia..." his voice almost pleading.

She had his attention and she planned on taking full advantage. With her hand still stroking him, her lips began kissing across his chest, stopping to swirl her tongue around his nipples then slowly making her way up to his face. Using her tongue to lick across the tattoo covering his collar bone, she licked around his neck, before sucking his earlobe into her mouth, earning another groan in response.

"Happy?" before retracing the path she had just followed, moving around to the other side.

"hmm."

"You feel tense." her face now just inches above his. "Can I try and make it better?" she asked as her tongue traced his bottom lip.

"Fuck yes!" he responded feeling her move her body on top of his.

She slowly straddled herself across his body, purposely keeping herself just above his cock. Using her hands to rub up and down on his chest, she leaned forward finding his lips with hers. She kissed him slowly, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Pulling back just enough to see his face, she kissed him again, this time, her tongue seeking his as she felt his hands gripping her ass. The ache between her legs was overwhelming knowing how good this man felt inside of her but she couldn't stop kissing him. Her hands now held his face as she felt him start to take over, her body melting into his. Pulling back slowly, she sat back up as they stared at each other, his hands now cupping both of her breasts, as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. She slid her body back just enough to make contact. With her eyes locked onto his, she rubbed her core up and down his cock, the friction making her close her eyes in pleasure. Repeating the same action a few more times, she couldn't wait any longer. Raising up on her knees, she guided him to her as she gently lowered herself on him.

He wanted to impale her onto him, but he didn't want to hurt her. With the moonlight shining in the window, his eyes followed his hands as he fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples and now were squeezing her ass as he watched her slowly slide down on his cock. Her hands were braced on his stomach as she moved up and down just over his tip.

Ever so slowly she took more of him inside her, continuing to move up and down as she rotated her hips slightly feeling her body stretch to take him. She was already sore from earlier, but it felt too good to stop. A slight raise of his hips caused her to slide further down his hard cock as she threw her head back at the intense pleasure. Between the feel of him inside of her and his hands on her breasts, her orgasm was well on its way. She shivered as she heard him growl, pushing herself lower onto him. Her movements remained steady as she felt him slip completely inside of her.

Using his strong upper body strength, he quickly raised up wrapping his arms around her, preventing her from moving while holding her in place. He had just watched as she slowly took every inch of him inside of her and the slightest movement was going to cause him to shoot his load, and he wasn't about ready for this to be over. Getting control over his own body, he could feel her inner muscles squeezing him. "Don't move..." he pleaded needing a second to control himself at the same time he felt her roll her hips, their bodies joined tightly together. "Baby..." his words stopped as her mouth covered his and he felt her movements resume.

She altered between slow and deep to lifting herself almost completely off of him and only riding his tip. Looking down at him as he stared back up at her was almost too much. Closing her eyes, she lowered herself all the way back down and started a slow steady rhythm with him buried deep inside of her. Running her hands up his chest, she leaned forward and traced his lips with her tongue and she continued to ride him. Feeling his tongue slip outside his mouth, she lightly sucked on it and pulled back, urging him to follow. Now sitting face to face, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him thrust up into her.

"Happppppyyyy." she moaned feeling him slide deeper inside of her as his lips sucked on her ear. Turning her head, she started kissing him, pushing her tongue deep inside of his mouth, almost mimicking what his cock was doing inside of her. "Don't stop." she whispered before continuing to kiss him.

Any minute he was going to explode, but he had to hold off. Gripping her ass cheeks with both hands, he pulled her to him as he thrust hard up into her. Hearing her whimper, only made him harder. Steadily thrusting into her over and over again as she would grind herself against him, he felt her walls tighten as she came, her walls clamping down on his engorged cock. "That's it baby...let me feel you cum." he whispered as their foreheads touched. With her body still tingling, he managed to flip them, staying buried inside of her. Raising up on his forearms, he looked down where they were joined and pulled out so that he was just barely inside of her.

"Hmmmmm" she moaned feeling him push in and out of her with just his tip. It was too much, it almost tickled as he was now teasing her. "Happy, please..." she pleaded, the feeling simply too intense for words as she reached her arms out trying to pull him to her.

Her voice did him in. Grabbing her hands in his, he lowered himself over her, pushing her hands above her head as he interlaced their fingers. Slowly pushing himself completely back inside of her, he felt her arch up against him. "So fuckin' good..." he whispered as he thrust deeply inside of her tight pussy. Unable to hold off any longer, he captured her mouth, their tongues finding each other as he exploded.

For the next few minutes, there was only silence except for the sound of both of them trying to calm their breathing. He remained deep inside of her, cradled between her smooth tone legs as she used her nails to scratch up and down his back, slowly making her way up to his shaved head. She couldn't determine if it was the intensity of the sex, him still inside of her, his body covering hers or all three that had her blissfully satisfied.

He didn't want to move. With his head buried in her neck, the feel of her hands moving along his back was lulling him to sleep. He could still feel her walls tremor slightly around his cock, a small smile showing as his mind visually replayed her riding him. Reluctantly he raised his head from the comfort of her, as she turned her head toward him. Those bright green eyes of hers looked sleepy as he slowly slipped out of her, shifting most of his weight off of her. Now on his side, their legs still intertwined, he pulled her into him feeling her breasts against his chest. Wanting no space between them, his hands slid down her back, pulling her lower body into his as he gently gripped her ass. Lifting his head off the pillow, he looked down at the crumpled mess of bedding at the foot of her bed and grinned, lowering his head to look at her. "We sure know how to destroy a bed." he stated looking over at her.

She couldn't see the duvet, the flat sheet was halfway off the foot of the bed and all but two of the sleeping pillows were scattered on the floor. _ Just like every other time_ she thought. "Looks that way." as she laid face to face with him. Without hesitation, she softly kissed him, holding her lips over his just for a few seconds before pulling back. "I hope your tension is gone."

He chuckled at her statement, his eyes boring into hers, "I'd say so." he whispered just before kissing her swollen lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back, licking her bottom lip before he stopped. He simply couldn't help himself. Lowering his mouth back to hers, he heard her moan softly as their tongues found each other again. He growled feeling his cock coming back to full force as he felt her shift her leg over his hip. His hand traveled down her stomach, over her hip as he gently slid his middle finger along her slit, finding her wet. Another groan left his mouth at the feel of her, continuing to lightly touch her. "Damn woman." he said in between kissing her. "You sore?" he asked kissing her quickly before she could answer.

Truthfully she was extremely sore after the two rounds they'd already had, but between him touching and kissing her, she felt like she was on fire. "Yessss." she moaned as his finger circled her clit. "But I want you..." as his lips found hers again, she wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking him.

His eyes rolled back the instant he felt her hand on him. He knew he should let her rest, but he had to have her again. Quickly shifting their legs while still facing each other, he pulled her left thigh high on his hip, pulling her hand free from his cock as he took control. While still kissing her, he began to stroke up and down her slit with this dick as he felt her become wetter. Catching his breath, he stopped stroking her, keeping the tip at her entrance. "I want back inside of you." he stated, her eyes telling him okay as he inched his way back in her.

_*****Jax and Tara's*****_

She truly did love Gemma, but it was times like this that she asked herself why. She finally had a Friday off and just a few minutes ago, she was informed that SAMCRO was having a family barbecue tonight at their house. Looking around the living room that resembled more of a toy store, she started gathering up the mess that Abel had made earlier. As she refolded the throw, placing across the back of the couch, she heard something drop of the floor. Looking down she saw a large gold hoop earring lying on the rug. Picking up the foreign piece of jewelry, m_ust be Gemma's_ she thought, walking into the kitchen to start a shopping list.

_*****T-M*****_

"You sure it was Weston?" Clay asked, stubbing out his cigar.

"No doubt."

"She had any run in with him since that night at her office?" asked Bobby.

Shaking his head, "No." looking back at the club treasure.

Looking around the table before he spoke, "Doesn't make sense. Why would he show up at her place after weeks of no contact. We can't be certain it was him." commented Opie.

Noticing the enforcer's eyes cut to his best friend, "I have to agree with Op." replied Jax, wanting to ease the now tense room. "We've got a good plan laid out to catch the bastard. We need to stick to it and not react too soon."

After a few more non essential topics were discussed, everyone walked out of church, being reminded to not be late for the barbecue later that evening. With no runs tonight, he still needed to meet up with Laroy to get the next installment payment for the upcoming shipment. Hitting send on his phone, he threw the burner down on the bed as he walked over to his closet needing to switch out his piece.

Knock...knock...

"Yeah." watching Tig walk in and lean against the dresser.

"Clay wants to switch up next week's drop location." seeing Hap nod. "Let Laroy know we're going with the alternate site."

"Won't be an issue for him."

"You talk to him about these Ninja fuckers' we've seen?"

Securing a full clip in the gun and placing an extra in his kutt, "Yeah. Hadn't seen any in Oakland but checking with his outer crews about it. Clay still want to keep it quiet?"

"For now. Everything okay with Doll Face?" asked Tig unable to help himself.

Relieved he had his back toward him, Happy actually smiled, quickly switching back to his hard ass self. "She's fine." his voice void of any emotion.

Tig just shook his head. "Alright man. Chibs and I are heading to the warehouse. See ya tonight."

Alone again in his room, he picked up his phone to read the message.

_Haha...very funny. Tonight sounds good. I'll text you when I get home._

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. Sending a quick reply, he grabbed his keys and sunglasses before heading out, locking the door as he went.

*****Sherrif's Office*****

"Miss Parker, if you'll have a seat, Officer Campbell will be right with you." stated the receptionist.

"Okay. Thanks." she said turning to sit down. Looking around the office, she realized this was only the third time she'd ever been in a police station. Covering her mouth as she yawned for the hundredth time today, she hid her grin remembering why she was so tired, and sore. Last night may have started off horribly but she had no complaints with how it ended. Hearing her name be called, she pushed him out of her current thoughts and walked toward the waiting deputy.

A surprise late lunch with his wife was always welcomed, especially on a day like today. With his morning tied up with helping his deputies serve outstanding warrants, he was thankful to be back in the office after a pleasant meal. Shuffling through the stack of files on his desk, he looked up just as she walked past his window. Stepping out of his office, he walked over to pour a fresh cup of coffee and get a better look at the woman talking with the deputy. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her name, certain he had never spoken with her. Watching as she was handed a form, she turned coming straight past him on her way out, briefly smiling at him. With cases needing his attention, he walked back into his office prepared to spend the remaining day updating files.

_*****Oswald Properties*****_

She needed caffeine and a lot of it. Trying to get through her lengthy to do list on three hours sleep was proving to be impossible. Standing up quickly from her office chair, she was instantly reminded of exactly why she was so tired. After a night of mostly unpleasant surprises, she had no complaints at how it ended. With a smile on her face, she dug through her purse to find change for a drink.

"Well, someone's excited about their evening last night."

Olivia looked up as soon as she heard Christy's voice. "Hey."

Sitting down across from her, "Yep, I'd say you look very happy with who won you last night?"

Truthfully, she hadn't given a second thought about Brent Davidson after leaving the auction. Between avoiding her ex that unexpectedly showed up, a potential stalker loose in her building and being terrified she was being kidnapped when Happy pulled her into the storage closet, an upcoming date was the least of her concerns. Ironically, she realized all her panic and worry left the second he told her it was him. She should have been scared and more shook up knowing Anthony Weston had been in her building looking for her, but last night she had found herself feeling calm and safe, because of Happy.

Needing her focus off of her sexy bed mate, "I'm just thrilled that my ex didn't win."

"So I take it you didn't know he was coming?" questioned Christy.

"Noooo. Not at all. I ended things six months before I moved out here. He's not used to being told no but I hope after last night he's finally getting the message, because I'm tired of reminding him." pulling her change purse from her bag.

"So what do you know about your mystery man?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Not anything really. His name is Brent Davidson and his business card says he's in restaurant management. Seems like a nice man." carefully sitting back down in her chair.

"He's definitely good looking."

She would agree that Brent Davidson was very attractive, reminding her of every other man she'd ever dated. But there was just something missing. It was wrong of her to make preconceived opinions about someone she had met for ten minutes, but she couldn't help but feel like she wouldn't spark or connect even with a man who had purposely paid for a date with her.

"I'm supposed to call him Monday to set something up."

Smiling back at her co-worker, "Who knows, maybe he's your prince charming." standing back up. "Well, I need to get these deposits to the bank. Have a good weekend if I don't see you before I get back."

"Thanks. You too."

Walking back into her office, thankful the office drink machine had Mountain Dew, she heard her phone ring. "How's your day off?" she answered seeing it was Tara.

"It's been awful. I've been cleaning and shopping all day because Gemma informed me about ten o'clock this morning that we're having a SAMCRO dinner tonight at our house."

Laughing at her irritated friend, "Yeah I've heard about that."

"Gemma call you?"

She felt like a deer caught in headlights. "No...ummm..."

"Ummm what?" questioned Tara.

"Happy actually told me about it."

"Happy?" she replied sitting down at the kitchen table. "Wait, did he invite you?" grinning into the phone.

Rolling her eyes, "He asked if I wanted to meet him there. Nothing major." she said. "You can stop smiling anytime now. It's not like this is a date or something."

Oh her poor delusional best friend. This was huge. Keeping her excitement in check not wanting to freak Olivia out, "Of course not." lying through her teeth. "I was going to invite you anyway. I actually could use a favor."

"What'd you need?"

"Abel just went down for his nap and I need a few of the chaffing dishes that we keep at the clubhouse. I'll call the club and get one of the prospects to put them in the office, if you wouldn't mind running by there to pick them up for me."

"No I don't mind at all. I'll be leaving here in about thirty minutes and will stop by there on my way home."

"Perfect. Thank you so much. Now if I could get Luann and Lyla to call me back to help get the food ready, I'd be in good shape." Tara said, irritated that no one was returning her calls or texts. "Would it be asking too much for you to come and help me?"

"Of course not. I'll be over as soon as I go home and change."

_*****Outside Oakland*****_

"Appreciate the heads up, brother."

"Clay just wants to keep everything running smoothly." Happy said, lighting up a smoke. "Tig will have Chibs with him on the second run. Gotta go to Bakersfield Tuesday night. Ma's having the pre-op work done for her surgery next Wednesday morning."

"Think this will finally get rid of it?" asked Laroy, leaning back against his Jaguar.

He couldn't answer the question. He prayed like hell it would, but after all the treatments she had gone through, he was afraid to even hope. "Doc says it's her best chance."

"Let me know if we can do anything."

"Will do." remembering the flash drive in his pocket. Pulling it out, "Olivia said to give this to you. Has a first draft of your house plan."

"Thanks. Dee's itching to see what her thoughts are." as he tucked it in his pocket. "How is my lovely Realtor doing?" ready to laugh seeing his long time friend unable to hide a smile.

Joining in the laughter at his own expense, "She's fine, you shit."

_*****T-M*****_

Pulling into the lot, she parked as close as she could to the office. Although she felt at ease around all the guys, it still made her nervous coming to the clubhouse, especially knowing Happy wasn't there. Walking around her SUV, she headed toward the office door, as she heard her name.

"He's not here, Olivia." yelled Opie walking toward her. "Hap's out right now."

Shaking her head in agreement, "I know. Tara sent me to pick up some chaffing dishes for tonight." looking up at the tall biker. "She said she'd have Reed get them for me."

"Oh. Wait in here and I'll get him." he said motioning her toward the office.

Walking out of the clubhouse, she saw Opie talking to some brunette by the office. Getting a better look, Melissa could only guess that it was the bitch Luann kept telling her about, the one who had supposedly fucked Happy. She watched as Reed come jogging out of the garage over toward Opie, as he pointed toward the clubhouse then back to the office. Seeing Reed get closer, she questioned him. "Sexy, who's that chick with Opie?" she asked, rubbing her hand down his arm as he stopped in front of her.

Looking back toward the office door, "It's Olivia. Hey, I need to go get something from the basement." as he hurried inside the club, shocked one of the favored sweet butts had actually spoke to him.

"Game on, bitch." she whispered making her way closer to the office. With her car parked a few spaces down from the door, it didn't look suspicious as she waited for the perfect opportunity. After only a few minutes, she saw Reed walk out of the clubhouse heading for the office with something in his arms. As he opened the office door, she made her move. "Reed, do me favor would ya." she spoke, her voice dripping with lust.

"Sure."

"Tell Happy when he gets back that my ass is ready for another good fuck tonight." as she leaned over kissing him on the cheek. Turning on her four inch heels, she smiled all the way back to her car. Climbing in, she checked her makeup in the mirror, "Luann, you so owe me for that!" she thought as she started the engine and backed out.

Olivia was now grateful that she had skipped lunch after what she had just heard. Seeing Reed open the door more, she put her game face on, refusing to show any reaction. "Thanks for getting this for me." she said reaching for the pans. "I know you must have things to do, so I can put these in my car myself." as she made her way out of the office. "Thanks again!" she yelled back toward a now speechless Reed.

_*****Teller House*****_

The entire drive to Tara's house, she thought of every excuse she could think of to get out of going to this dinner, but found herself not willing to cower away like some weak woman. Reminding herself that they were both free to be with other people, she refused to allow herself to feel a twinge of jealousy at what she had heard. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that he wasn't sleeping with other women although it was making her feel sick to her stomach to actually now have verbal confirmation that he was. Shutting her mind down, she made her way to the front door, her arms full with dishes.

"Thank you so much for getting these and coming over early to help." said Tara, walking ahead of her into the kitchen.

"No problem. Happy to help." as she washed her hands. "What can I do?"

"I need at least four gallons of your famous sweet tea and all those veggies washed and chopped for grilling."

The two women worked in peace for the next hour before hearing the doorbell, followed by loud voices. "Hello?"

Rolling her eyes, "We're in here." Tara yelled back, thankful that Abel was awake and happily sitting in his high chair.

Taking inventory of the preparations, Gemma smiled. "Looks like you've got everything handled."

Finishing her last chicken kabob, "Yeah, thanks to Olivia. I have no idea where Luann or Lyla are. No one has bothered to call or text me back."

Pushing her bangs to the side, "Well, Ellie's got a low grade fever, so Lyla's home with the kids and who the hell knows where Luann is." as she looked down at her watch. "The guys should be here soon. I've got Tig on grilling duty tonight."

Twenty minutes later, everything was on ice and outside ready to be cooked. Walking back inside to grab the fruit, she came face to face with Luann who looked shocked to see her.

"Hello Mrs. Delany." spoke Olivia. "It's nice to see you again."

_What the hell is she doing here?_ fumed Luann. "You too, darling." turning as she heard Gemma's voice.

"Glad you could make it." grabbing Abel's sippy cup. "Everyone's out back." nodding her head for them to follow.

She failed miserably at resisting the urge to look for him in the back yard but he wasn't there. Seeing Tara standing by the grill, she couldn't help but laugh at the site of Tig wearing a skull chef's hat and and apron that read _Suck the Cock_ on the front. Walking toward them, she pointed toward the SAMCRO grill master, "Nice apron."

"Thanks Doll Face." as he flipped two of the steaks. "Glad you could make it."

"Crap, I forgot the steak sauce." said Tara.

"Stay here. I'll get it." turning back toward the house. Climbing the steps on the deck, she heard Gemma yell for everyone to find a seat. Walking into the kitchen, she heard the distinct sound of a bike pulling into the driveway. Carefully peering out the living room window, she confirmed it was him. Placing her hand over her flipping stomach, she gathered her wits and the steak sauce, calmly making her way back outside.

He was fully prepared for the Queen to scold him for being late, but was rewarded with a simple smile. Either she was in a good mood or she knew that he had just brought another fifty grand back to the club. Either way, he didn't have to hear a whiny woman which always made his day. His eyes visually swept the entire back yard, but didn't see her. He knew she was here, her Range Rover parked out front. Walking toward the table, he noticed an empty seat between Juice and Bobby, the only other empty one at the other end of the table beside Tara. Out of the corner of his eye, she came walking down off the deck looking as beautiful as ever. With his Oakley sunglasses shielding his eyes he took in every glorious inch of her. Wearing a pair of fitted capri jeans with a printed blue and green top that hung off one of her shoulders, he couldn't help but wonder what color her bra and panties were. It had become a regular game for him to try and guess what color lingerie she had on. Her solid outfits were easy, but anything she wore that had multiple colors had him guessing until he was slipping it off of her. He settled on blue, as he made eye contact with her. Seeing the instant she saw him, he gave her a simple nod as she walked toward the opposite side of the table.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Luann opened the text message and smiled. Looking down the table, she grinned excited about what was to come. Hearing what Melissa had pulled off earlier at the garage had made her day. There was no way that little Miss Perfect would be able to control herself once the blond bombshell stripper showed up and had Happy's attention. Olivia would show her true colors and look like the outsider she was. Hell, she shouldn't even be here at a family dinner. The bitch wasn't anything more than a fuck buddy of the club's hit man. Knowing Tara had invited her, she'd take pleasure in sitting back and watching the fireworks that would be erupting.

Dinner was going great with lighthearted conversation and Tig's normal stories of his sexual conquest with a vivid description of a chocolate frosting adventure. Throughout the meal, they kept eye contact and she had actually managed to forget about earlier until she heard Tara's low voice.

"What is she doing here?" asked the doctor.

Looking up from her plate, she lost her appetite as her stomach twisted into a knot. Walking toward the table was the girl from the garage earlier today, looking as if she'd just finished a shift on the corner of I'm Easy and Cheap. Noticing Tara look to Gemma, she watched as the woman made her way into Opie's recently vacated seat which just happened to be right across from Happy. _He must have invited her too_, she thought moving her grilled veggies around on her plate, forcing herself to not look down the table.

"I'm going to bring out the cake and pie." said Tara trying her best to remain calm.

Eager to get away from the table, "I'll help you." spoke Olivia standing from the table, carrying her plate. The two women walked into the kitchen before either one said anything.

"I can't believe she showed up uninvited!" fumed Tara, grabbing the cake knife from the drawer.

It made her sick to even say the words, "I'm pretty sure she was invited."

Turning around quickly, "By who?"

She felt humiliated as she explained her theory to the doctor. As much as she had tried not to, she couldn't help the disappointment and hurt at knowing that he asked them both to be here tonight. "Look, I'm not going to let it bother me, so you shouldn't either. It's just another perfect example of why it's just a fling."

Shaking her head in anger, "Let's take this outside and pray I don't throw it on her." earning a laugh from Olivia.

With everyone scattered around the table or fire pit, Melissa made her way over to Luann. "You so owe me for earlier."

"Baby doll, I'll have you headlining after what you did."

"No shit, you will." looking around the back yard making sure he wasn't close. "I'd better not have to let him fuck me up the ass."

Lighting up another smoke, "Calm down. She's going to flip out on him anytime now and she'll be history. Just wait and see."

With orders from Clay that he and Johnny needed to head back to the clubhouse, Reed had one more job to do. Leary of approaching Happy while he was standing so close to Olivia, he spotted Tig deciding to pass the message through him.

"Tig."

Looking up from cleaning the grill, "What dick head?"

Glancing over still seeing Happy near her, "Need you give Happy a message from Melissa."

Pushing his chef hat back on his head, "What fuckin' message?"

"She wanted him to know that her ass is ready for another fucking tonight."

This shit didn't make sense. Looking across the back yard, Happy was standing just where Tig knew he'd be...close to Doll Face. _So why the fuck was he supposed to be fucking the blond bitch later? And when the hell did he fuck her to begin with?_ thought Tig, now confused at the situation. "She said Happy?" wanting to make sure he'd heard the prospect correctly.

"Yep." looking back toward the hitman. "She heard it too." he confessed knowing that detail could be trouble.

Taking a step closer, "Who's she?" asked Tig, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was going to be.

Swallowing before speaking, "Olivia. She was sitting inside the office when Melissa stopped me."

"Fuuuuuck!" as he ran a hand over his jaw.

"Just relaying the message, man." spoke Reed knowing sensing something was off.

"Get on back to the clubhouse. I'll handle this."

_****an hour later_

Luann saw her chance. With Gemma occupied with Clay and Bobby over by the fire pit, she picked up two plates and headed inside. Walking past Melissa, she winked at the blond as she stood with Chibs, Juice and Tig. "Where's Tara?" seeing Olivia loading the dishwasher.

Not wanting to have another conversation with this woman, she continued what she was doing but answered the question. "She's putting Abel to bed."

"Oh." planning her next move. "You know, I think I've misjudged you."

Closing the door on the dishwasher, "It's okay." as she stepped to move around her only to be blocked.

"You know I first thought you were just wanting to have a bad boy experience with you supposedly fucking Happy but now I see that you're stalking him, getting yourself invited to family events, but darling, you're sure as hell not family, nor will you ever be. So why don't you do yourself a favor and give up while you're ahead."

"Wow." was the only word Olivia could think of.

Taking a step closer, "Don't push your luck sweetheart. Trying to tie down that beast won't get you anywhere but hurt and dropped on your pretty white ass. Consider it a friendly warning before you become his shared toy with Tig and everyone else. You see, that man needs a real woman, and quite frankly, you're not woman enough to handle him or his needs. But I can assure you that she can." pointing outside to the bottle blond. "She's got him covered, so you can just run along." Luann finished standing as tall as she could, but still shorter than the brunette.

Olivia was almost speechless at what had just transpired, but she was even more curious as to what Tara was about to say. She had stood calmly as the middle aged woman explained Happy to her, noticing Tara standing against the kitchen door listening to it all.

Luann turned stopping dead in her tracks as she came face to face with a pissed off Tara. Blocking the woman in the kitchen, "Old lady or not, you will not speak to Olivia that way. Now I suggest you get your dried up self out of my face before I throw you out." watching as a stunned Luann went back outside.

"Thanks for having me, but I'm going to be heading home now."

"I can't believe she said that to you."

"It's okay. Not sure what her problem is, but it's not mine." hugging her best friend. "I'll call you over the weekend, okay."

"Okay." waving as Olivia turned and walked toward the front door. Climbing in her SUV, she typed a quick text and hit send.

Noticing Tara was still inside, "Come on, let's go see if they need any help." said Gemma, pulling Luann behind her. The house was silent as they walked inside. "Tara?" Gemma whispered knowing Abel was asleep.

"In here."

Walking through the kitchen into the family room, Gemma saw Tara sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Everything cleaned up?" she asked, having noticed the kitchen was spotless and she could hear the dishwasher running.

"Yep. All done."

Taking a seat on the couch, Gemma could feel the tension in the room. "You did good, baby girl. Proud of you." her words sincere.

Tara's anger was so high all she could do was nod. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Tig staring back at them. "Why ya'll sitting in here?" noticing someone was missing. "Where's Doll Face?" as he looked between the three women. She was about to answer when she saw Happy walk in. Glancing over toward a smirking Luann, she decided to jump in the game.

"She left about twenty minutes ago."

He quickly looked around the room, "Who left?" Happy questioned, having come inside to look for her.

Meeting his eyes with her own. "Olivia left." as her eyes focused on Luann.

He could feel something was wrong. The VP's old lady looked like she was ready to murder someone. Looking toward Tig, he looked just as confused as Happy was. "Why?" his anger rising at her leaving without coming to him.

Recrossing her legs as she sat in the chair, she noticed that the blond slut had walked into the room. Throwing her bitch card down, she let it fly. Still respectful, she explained. "She heard you already had plans for later, so she left. Said she appreciated you inviting her though."

This wasn't making sense. "Plans?" he questioned not having a clue what Tara was talking about.

Knowing she was about to hand Melissa her ass on a silver platter, she didn't care. "You're plans with her." pointing toward the club sweet butt who now looked white as a ghost. "Apparently you're fucking her ass again tonight." spoke Tara with not an ounce of emotion on her face. "Isn't that right, Melissa?"

Wanting the ground to swallow her up, she looked to Luann for help only to find her quickly look the other way. Trying to step back out of the room, she stopped feeling a body behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Tig glaring at her, "Going somewhere, sweet cheeks?"

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he saw he had a text message. Opening it, he felt his anger growing.

_Thanks for inviting me to dinner. Hope you have a great night._

"Somebody had better start explaining this shit!"

He wrapped his arm across Melissa's shoulders keeping her close to him, "Oh, I can answer that." spoke Tig. "You see, Melissa here, asked Reed to pass along a message to you that she was ready for another ass fucking tonight from you." looking over at Happy. "and she made sure that Olivia heard it." nuzzling his face into her neck. "Isn't that right?"

But before she could speak up, Tara decided to keep going. "Luann, you have anything to add or shall I keep going?" Tara having had enough of Luann's on going games.

"Fuck you, Tara." wanting nothing more than to slap the arrogant doctor. "It's not my fault the little bitch can't handle the truth."

Gemma had been content to sit back and see how Tara handled the situation, but Luann's involvement brought her front and center. "What truth is that, Luann?"

Seeing Luann stalling, Tara continued looking directly at Happy, "Luann's decided that Olivia's not woman enough to handle you and has encouraged her just to give up while she's ahead before you start sharing her with Tig and everyone else in the club." looking back at Luann. "Does that about cover it?" her words dripping with venom as she watched Luann's face turn as red as blood. Calmly sitting in her chair, "Let me give you some free advice and I suggest you take it. Playing games with Olivia Parker will get you no where. So I suggest you stop whatever childish shit you've started and leave her alone. Consider yourself warned, because I won't tolerate you fucking with her." seeing Luann stand up and storm out of the room.

Cutting her eyes back toward Melissa, "You can leave too."

"Let's go sweet cheeks!" exclaimed Tig watching her eyes go wide. "Don't look afraid...I'm happy to fuck that ass!" watching her eyes go wide, nodding to Happy as he passed by. "I got this handled, Brother. She'll be set straight."

_*****Olivia's condo*****_

Fresh from a long, hot shower, she sat comfortably on her couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table as she enjoyed her second very dry martini. Closing her eyes as she felt the liquid coat her throat, she kept forcing him out of her head. She wasn't going to worry or stress over a man who wasn't one hundred percent interested in her. It was times like this that she wished she could be the type of woman who would go out, get drunk, find some random man and have a meaningless one night stand. But that wasn't her. Sure she'd had her share of flings, but to purposely set out for a hook-up, just didn't appeal to her. Thinking back, they had been fun, but the sex had been nothing to brag about. Finishing the last sip in her glass, she stood, slowly starting to feel the pleasures of alcohol. Having forgot her glass, she decided to bring the party to the coffee table. Clicking on the tv, she found Cops, her go to show when she was bored. Pouring her third drink, she took the first sip, smiling as her mind cleared. Settling back into her spot, she watched as the cop arrested a woman for prostitution, hearing a knock on her door. Looking over toward the door, she sat completely still having no desire to get up.

Knock...Knock...Knock

Again, she didn't move. Crawling down the couch she strained trying to listen for footsteps moving away. Unable to hear anything, she moved back to her spot as her phone started ringing. She quickly picked it up, hitting the silent button as she looked at the caller id. Happy. She instantly felt mad. Against her better judgement, she answered.

"Hello."

"How about you open the door." He stated.

_Seriously_, she thought. "I'm busy." she replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"Doing what?"

Looking between the tv and her make shift bar, her mind searched for words, but came up with nothing. Frustrated that the source of her stress was currently standing outside her door, she took a deep breath before answering. "Happy, I'm safely at home. My doors are locked and my gun is within reach, so you don't have to be on duty tonight. Just go back to whatever you were doing. I'm fine."

If need be he could kick down the door, since the key in his hand only unlocked the dead bolt. If she had the barrel locks secured, that was his only option if she refused to open it herself. "Open the door, Olivia. I'm not going anywhere."

Glaring at the door, she got up quickly, stopping as she felt the room tilt. With her phone still in her hand, she checked the peep hole before unlocking the door. Slowly opening it, she stayed firmly planted so that she was blocking him from entering.

"Satisfied?" she asked. "I'm doing just fine. Thanks for stopping by." giving him a wave before she tried shutting the door.

She was pissed. Quickly putting his foot out, he stopped her from shutting the door in his face. "Olivia."

Blaming the alcohol, she turned walking back toward the couch, her irritation level at an all time high. "Happy, why are you here?" picking up her almost empty glass, downing the remaining liquid.

Noticing the bottles on her coffee table, "Why wouldn't I be here?" as his eyes took in her appearance. Her hair was somewhat wet, wearing a worn Pearl Jam t-shirt that stopped mid thigh.

Looking at him as he sat down on her couch, she moved the bottles to the other side, deciding to sit in the chair. "Why don't you tell me why you're here?" pouring Vodka in her glass.

"Why are you drinking?" he asked, wondering how many she'd already had.

"Why are you here?" refusing to answer any of his questions.

"You left. Wondered why you didn't come tell me you were leaving." he answered honestly, although he knew why she left, thanks to Tara.

She sat back in the chair, carefully thinking of her response. "You were talking with Clay and Tig, I didn't want to interrupt so I decided to text you when I left."

Leaning forward as his arms rested on his thighs, he could tell she was buzzed. "That all? Nothing else?"

Recrossing her legs, "Yes. That's all." she said as kept her temper in check.

"You sure?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" feeling her blood pressure rise at the nerve of him.

"Just thought we weren't playing games with each other?" his eyes never leaving hers.

"You can't be serious."

"Then tell me the real reason you left."

Grabbing her glass from the table, she took a sip before she answered. "We had finished dinner, and I didn't want to keep you from your plans, so I left."

"Never had plans." he said amazed at how easy he could talk to this woman.

Tilting her head to the side, "I heard a very clear description of your plans tonight, so please don't sit there and lie to me."

"Have no reason to lie to you." his answer direct.

Shaking her head, "Of course you don't have any reason to lie. You're a grown man who can be with whoever he chooses just like I'm free to be with whoever I want to. It's none of my business who you have plans with." as she stood up, walking to the kitchen for a bottle of water, suddenly having very unpleasant images flash through her mind.

As soon as she walked toward the kitchen, he quietly stood up, placing his kutt in it's usual place. He sat back down on the couch, watching as she stopped noticing what he had just done. His eyes never left her as she sat back down in the chair across from him. She was purposely keeping her distance from him and it was bothering the hell out of him. Hearing her blatantly talk about her option to be with other men made his blood boil. He liked her close, constantly wanted to touch her, even if it was just his hand on her knee or on the small of her back when he was at her place, not caring for her sitting across from him. "Look at me." his voice low.

Waiting until she was looking back at him, "I didn't have any plans with that bitch tonight." watching for any reaction from her. "and I sure as fuck didn't invite her to dinner." noticing she still looked emotionless. Leaning forward, "My plan was for us to have dinner, hang out for a while, then come back here and sleep."

Okay she wasn't expecting this. Their eyes were locked onto each other as he talked. "You wanted to sleep." her words almost questioning.

"Yeah. Someone kept me up late last night and this morning, so I need to catch up tonight." his words teasing at their prior nights activities as he slowly grinned at her.

Noticing the smug look on his face, "Well maybe since you didn't get any sleep here last night, you should sleep in your own bed tonight. I don't want to be a distraction from your beauty sleep." watching him stand and walk toward her, extending his hand out to her. Unable to stop herself, she put her hand in his, feeling him pull her to her feet.

With her hand in his, he turned off the tv as he led her down the hall to her bedroom. Not bothering to turn on a light, he watched as she climbed into bed. Striping out of his clothes, "I sleep better here." neatly placing his clothes on the chaise. Walking around the bed, he placed his piece within reach and climbed in beside of her. "Your bed's better." as he wrapped his arms around her, waiting as she molded herself to him.

With his arms around her, their legs intimately intertwined, her hand found it's place on his chest. "So you stay here because of my bed?" she asked, feeling sleep coming quickly.

He could feel every inch of her body against his. Placing a kiss in her hair, "Yep. Definitely the bed."


	36. Chapter 36

_*****Saturday*****_

"Shit!" she yelled slamming the laptop closed. She had spent the better part of her morning searching for her online, only to find nothing useful. The bitch didn't have a Facebook page and other than a handful of articles highlighting her career, Olivia Parker was an even bigger boring mystery.

Grabbing her phone off the floor, she flopped back down on her empty bed. Hitting redial, she again heard the voice mail she had already left three messages on.

"Melissa, you had better be still tied to some dick head's bed because I know you're not ignoring my calls. CALL..ME...BACK!" hanging up now more pissed off than before. Checking her text messages again, she was relieved yet curious that Gemma hadn't sent anything. If her friend was mad at her for how things went down last night, Luann would have already heard about it. Cracking a smile across her face, "I bet our queen is schooling that bitch about how she needs to treat an old lady." talking out loud to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

_*****Charming City Park*****_

Slowing to a walk, she spotted a bench ahead, checking her distance on the phone. Anger was the perfect ingredient to push someone to add two miles to their normal four mile run. He had surprised her last night at how he reacted to what happened with Luann and Melissa. She had thought for sure that he would have been proud of how she handled the situation, showing her old lady skills, but she received nothing but a cold shoulder and silence until everyone had left. Not able to hear what he said to Luann on her way out, she could only assume that he had apologized to the middle age slut on her behalf, an apology that would never come out of her mouth. Luann may be the old lady to a First Nine member and the club's former VP, but her actions against her best friend were completely out of line and uncalled for, regardless if Jax disagreed or not. Sitting down as she stared out across the small pond, she found herself at peace even though he voiced his disapproval of her calling the two women out, scolding her that she had been disrespectful to a founding members wife in _his_ home. She had no guilt or regret about her actions for defending Olivia but even more surprising was that she had stood her ground with Jax, reminding him that she was simply protecting _her_ family, just like he would for his brothers. She hadn't raised her voice, screamed or yelled at him the night before, instead choosing to stand silently as he firmly told her she had been wrong, that she shouldn't have involved herself in the situation. What kept circling her thoughts wasn't their fight or even his disapproval of how she handle things...it was one simple word. _His_. A word that come out of his mouth more than once lately. Until last night, they hadn't been fighting, not so much as a disagreement between them. But it refused to leave her mind, regardless of how small it was. _Go with your gut...trust your instincts, _his deep voice echoing in her head. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face, realizing just how much she had grown since leaving Charming all those years ago. The old Tara would have crumbled hearing Jax talk of his disappointment in her, how she would have tried to sooth his anger so that she was once again _his Tara_, fearing that he would cheat on her, just as he always did, but she was no longer that person. She would never be that person again, a promise she had made to herself after surviving her attack. The thought of him cheating on her hadn't even crossed her mind last night or even now, a fear and reality she lived with every day when they were together before she left for college. She had made it clear to him when they got back together that if he cheated on her this time, there would be no free passes, forgiveness or second chances. She went back in this relationship stronger, wiser and determined, vowing to never again lose herself to anyone, including Jax Teller. Opening her eyes at the sound of the geese swimming in the water, she smiled watching as the mother tended to her babies and enjoyed the quiet of the afternoon.

_*****Olivia's condo*****_

It wasn't like her to still be lounging in what she wore to bed at one in the afternoon, but yet here she was. Sitting very contently on her couch with her legs stretched out over his lap, discretely watching him as he watched a classic UFC fight. Saturdays usually involved errands, a trip to the grocery store and a mani/pedi if needed, but not today. Having only been out of bed for about forty five minutes, she welcomed an afternoon of leisure. She felt completely relaxed and rested as she watched his hand travel lazily up and down her thigh, giving her the perfect opportunity to study his naked chest as he sat on her couch in just fitted boxers. He was the complete opposite of any man she had ever been with. Sure a few of her past boyfriends had tattoos, but no where near the extent of the man sharing her couch. His entire upper body was covered in art, each one blended onto him like a perfectly worked puzzle. Even with all the color, it didn't distract from his well defined chest and chiseled abs. She had never been attracted to overly built or skinny men, and she had most certainly never found herself lusting after a man covered in tattoos with a shaved head...until almost three months ago. She hated admitting it silently in her head and she sure as hell would never confess it to him, but he was simply the sexiest man she had ever seen. She let her eyes wonder down his muscular arms continuing lower to sculpted legs currently stretched out on her over sized leather ottoman. She could tell that his skin was naturally tan, having recently learned during one of their late night pillow talks that his father had been from Puerto Rico and his mother was of Mexican descent. But it wasn't only his physical appearance that kept making her interest in him deepen. Underneath that lethal stare and fierce, rough exterior, she saw something more than an outlaw biker. She found herself wanting to know more about him, but refused to ask him question after question, preferring to remain patient and allow him to freely tell her more details about himself. Those intimate conversations usually followed a steamy round of sex, sex that only kept getting better. Late nights and early morning hours wrapped around each other brought new confessions from both. She found herself unable to refuse any question he would ask, willing to share more details of herself with him than men she had actually dated.

He could feel her eyes on him as he focused on the fight. This was anything but a normal Saturday afternoon for him, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. Sitting comfortably on her plush couch with her legs stretched out across him, his hands slowly moved up and down her toned thighs as she sat tucked into the corner.

"Something on your mind?" he asked keeping his eyes toward the television, a small smirk on his face.

Not surprised he could sense her staring, "Just curious to know which one was the first." her eyes finally settling on his profile. She had initially wanted to nap when they moved from her bed onto the couch, but she became entranced at the detail on his body, excited to have a chance to see him up close and personal wearing very little clothing in the daylight.

With his head back against the couch, he turned toward her. "Machete on my forearm." moving his arm into her lap.

She stared down at the piece that covered a large part of his lower arm, really noticing it for the first time. "Did any of them hurt?" she asked as her hand ran over the blade of the knife, now looking back up at him.

Shaking his head, "Nah. It's actually calming." noticing how beautiful she looked even without makeup. "You ever think of gettin' some ink?"

"Actually, I haven't. Don't really care for needles." finding herself on the verge of feeling sleepy again, as she watched him look back toward the tv. Leaning forward, she grabbed the water bottle from the ottoman as she slid her legs from his lap onto the floor.

Feeling her move away from him, his attention quickly went back to her. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, not liking that she was now standing and moving toward the kitchen. He watched as she threw the now empty water bottle away and turned back toward him, slowly walking past the couch toward her bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." she casually said while looking directly at him. "You're more than welcome to join me but I don't want to take you away from your fight." she stated walking out of the room.

He stayed silent as he watched her walk out of the room, his eyes roaming down her body as she went out of sight. Turning back toward the tv, his grin widened as he replayed her invitation in his head.

_*****Charles Street Apartments*****_

There was no way in hell she was going to answer Luann's calls. After what she had to do the night before, she wanted nothing more than to slap the shit out of her so-called friend. It hadn't surprised her that the former stripper had kept silent during Tara's rant the night before, but what happened later at the club had her furious and mortified. She was relieved when she saw Happy leave the house without saying anything to her, deciding that Tig was probably the lesser of two evils, but she should have known better than to think she'd get off simply by allowing the club's SAA to ass fuck her. He obviously had other ideas. Finally home in her small apartment, she instantly headed toward the shower eager to scrub her self clean. Waiting for the water to heat up, she deleted the recent text from Luann. "Go fuck yourself." she said out loud stripping off her clothes. Stepping into the steamy shower, she closed her eyes letting the water run over her hoping to erase her actions the night before.

_...Twelve hours earlier_

_He walked her into the clubhouse with his arm draped around her shoulder, sweet talking about how much she was going to love what was about to happen. She couldn't deny that part of her was excited about spending a night with Tig Trager, regardless of how freaky he could be. Having fucked him numerous times already, she knew he wouldn't disappoint._

_Stopping at the bar, he motioned for her to sit down. "Prospect, get her a drink." Tig yelled at Johnny who was restocking. "Be back in just a few." giving the stripper a big smile before heading toward his dorm room. Looking around the clubhouse, it was completely dead for a Friday night noticing no patched members, only a few hang arounds and a couple mechanics. Giving a wink to Johnny, she took a pull from her beer gloating internally that her night was ending a hell of a lot better than Luanne's._

_"Hey." he yelled instantly getting her attention._

_With her sexiest voice, "You ready for me, baby?" as she walked toward him watching as he shook his head in agreement. "I'm going to be real good to ya tonight." running her hand down his cheek before cupping him through his jeans._

_A trademark Trager grin on his face, he grabbed her hand as he turned toward the dorms. Opening his door, he motioned her in. "Come on in." as he closed the door behind her. "Let's get this party going."_

_She again cupped him through his jeans as she walked past him noticing a pair of handcuffs and bottle of lube on the bed. Turning to face him, "Looks like you've got a plan in mind, sexy." she purred ready and willing for the club's sergeant. "I promise you won't be disappointed." licking her lips as she looked him up and down._

_Laughing at loud at her words, "That's good to know, darling."_

She started scrubbing her body harder, adding even more soap onto the overly soaked wash cloth, desperate to remove the feel of his hands, mouth and dick from her. The night before turned out completely different than she expected and hoped for, leaving her mind forever scarred with the memory of letting herself be fucked seven ways to Sunday by a TM mechanic. But what choice did she have. It was either let the greasy pig have his way with her or never show her face again at the clubhouse, clearly understanding that Tig's words to her were clearly not a warning, but an absolute promise. Wiping the steam from the bathroom mirror, she didn't know what feeling was raging stronger through her...humiliation or rage.

_*****Jax & Tara's*****_

He had been sitting at the kitchen table for the last hour still annoyed about how she acted the night before. It wasn't like her to be so blatantly disrespectful, especially to a club members old lady. Looking at his watch, he knew she'd be showing up anytime, giving him just enough time to get there. And like clock work, he saw the her SUV pull into the driveway.

"Hey baby." said Gemma walking into the kitchen as she leaned down placing a kiss on her son's head. "Where's the baby?" noticing her grandson wasn't in the room.

Slipping his cut on, "Down for a nap. He's been fed and changed." as he walked toward his mother. "Thanks for watching him." as he kissed her cheek before heading toward the door.

"Tara at work?"

Turning as he reached the front door he shook his head, "Nah. She went for a run. Thought she'd be back by now."

Sensing something was off, "you okay?"

With his trademark grin, "Couldn't be better, ma." as he walked out.

_*****Olivia's** **condo*****_

They stood completely still, remaining intimately connected with her back pressed against the tiled shower wall as they both tried to catch their breath. With her legs wrapped securely around his waist, she closed her eyes at the feel of his body against hers, perfectly content to stay exactly where she was. Feeling him raise his head, she looked up at him, meeting two deep chocolate brown eyes.

She had hoped that letting him know she was going to shower would end exactly how it had, but knowing the man currently staring back at her, assuming anything was never an option. "Sorry you missed the end of the fight." as her nails lightly scratched the back of his head.

He couldn't contain the laughter at her statement. The woman he was still deep inside of was doing her best to look innocent but was failing miserably as he felt her inner muscles squeeze him. Letting out a low growl in response, "Yeah, I bet you are." as he placed his forehead against hers before kissing her softly.

Wanting nothing more than to stay wrapped around him in her shower, hunger was starting to rear it's head. Kissing him one more time, "We should probably get out of here before we both turn into prunes." easing her legs from around his waist and as her feet found the floor.

**_***Sheriff's Office***_**

Nothing about this murder made sense, not that it ever did, but this one had him stumped. Sliding the photo given to him to identify her aside, he refocused on her personal information. _Katherine Morgan...twenty six years old...college graduate...middle child of three...working middle class family...employed as a buyer for a regional furniture store._ Looking back at the photo her parents provided to him, his mind was working overtime trying to find a reason someone would want her dead. With her parents and siblings cleared with solid alibis, his first hunch was the fiance, but having seen first hand the utter devastation he was going through, he realized no one could fake that level of grief. He had watched as the young man crumpled to the ground as he was handed back the simple engagement ring he had given her. An athletically fit man was reduced to a sobbing heap on the hardwood floor of his girlfriend's parents home as the reality of the situation hit him. Glancing over toward the photo of his own wife of fifteen years, he couldn't begin to imagine the pain of losing her. Flipping to the autopsy photos, he compared each one to the detailed report from the coroner. _Bite marks around her neck, shallow stab wounds to both breasts, a deep bruise on her right cheek and claw marks down her torso. She had been raped repeatedly even postmortem_. A bullet in her head would have been less painful than what this young woman suffered through. _No fluid, hairs or fibers found on victim_ literally screamed off the report at him. This wasn't a robbery gone wrong, a crime of passion and it didn't feel premeditated. With the victim not even having so much as a speeding ticket, believing this killing was personal, didn't add up. Sitting back in his chair, he stared down the vibrant, beautiful woman, "You have my word I'll find the bastard that killed you." leaning forward placing her photo next to his wife's.

_*****Jax & Tara's*****_

She wasn't surprised to find Gemma's SUV in the driveway as she made her way up the sidewalk. _So much for the peace between us_ she thought as she opened the front door and walked in. The house was completely silent except for the faint sound of Abel's mobile. Entering the kitchen, she found Gemma sitting quietly at the table with paper and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning...or should I say afternoon." she said glancing down at her watch.

_And so it begins _she mouthed to herself as she opened the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Quickly counting to ten, she turned to face whatever was about to be thrown at her. "How are you, Gemma?"

"Just fine baby. Abel's been down for about an hour now." slowly taking her glasses off. "How was your run?" she asked noticing the young woman's cool demeanor.

Finishing her sip before answering, "Good actually. Pushed through to six miles today." sitting down across the table from her. Glancing up at the Queen of SAMCRO, she prepared herself for the fury that was about to be hurled her way.

Something was off with her...and Jax as well, but what the hell could have happened since last night thought the Teller matriarch. "You okay, darling?" voicing genuine concern.

She just wanted this over with. "Just lay it on me."

"Lay what on you?"

"Your disappointment in how I handled things last night. Come on, are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't have a problem with me throwing Luanne out?"

Sitting her coffee cup back down and reigning in her instinct to attack, "No disappointment here baby. In fact, whether you believe it or not, I was damn proud of you last night. Acted just like an old lady should. Ain't no bitch, old lady or not, that should disrespect someone in their own home."

Tara was thankful she had been sitting down before hearing what she had just heard. The woman she had spent her teenage years battling with just told her she was proud of her. "I'm sorry. You're proud of me?" still in disbelief.

Tilting in her to the side, "Yes, you heard correctly. Now why don't you tell me why you thought I wouldn't be?"

This was dangerous territory. Quickly considering the blow back confiding in Gemma could cause her, she decided to leave Jax out of it. "Luann's your best friend and the former VP's old lady. I know you're big on respect."

Shaking her head in agreement. "Yeah, respect is key. But I also believe respect is a two way street. You expect it given to you, you had better give it out. Friend or not, Luann had no business acting the way she did last night. You had every right to call her ass out. This is your home. Hell, considering no dishes were thrown and any guns drawn, I'd say you had a very successful family dinner."

She was literally stunned. Until this very moment, Tara had never realized how much Gemma's praise meant to her. "Thanks. I appreciate it." as she smiled back at Gemma. "Oh, I found one of your earrings." as she stood up from the table walking toward the sink. Handing the gold hoop to Gemma, "You must have dropped it watching Abel earlier this week."

Looking down at the obvious fake gold earring now in her hand, she smiled back. "Thanks, baby."

_*****Olivia's condo*****_

She stood wrapped only in a towel staring into the refrigerator. "What about leftover Chinese?" she asked turning to see him walking toward her in a matching towel hung suggestively low on his hips. Forcing the x-rated thoughts from her mind, she smiled noticing the devilishly sexy grin on his face.

"You sure you're craving Chinese?" he asked, teasing her as he stood just inches apart.

Determined to not give him the satisfaction, "Yep." she replied staring back up at him. "Exactly what I'm craving." as she felt herself being drawn into his eyes, feeling his hand slip around her lower back.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

The sound of someone at the door brought them both back to the present. Looking down at her as if silently asking her if she was expecting anyone, he watched as she shrugged her shoulders. "Shhh." he said as he put his finger up against her lips. Quickly walking around the large granite counter, he pulled his smaller piece from his cut and walked quietly toward the door. Flicking the safety off, he looked out the peep hole not recognizing the man standing outside. Without notice, he felt a surge of curiosity and as much as he hated it jealousy, causing him to open the door to confront whoever it was.

Carefully tucking his Oakley sunglasses on the front of his fitted t-shirt, he turned toward the door prepared to surprise her, only to be surprised himself.

"Ummm. Man, I'm sorry." as he glanced back toward the unit number. "I thought Olivia Parker lived here." taking in the undressed appearance of the heavily inked man standing in front of him with what he could only assume was a loaded gun.

Happy stood there silently wondering who the fuck this man was. Shaggy hair, worn jeans and fitted t-shirt covering some visible ink on his arms. _How the hell does he know her? Is this the ex?_ The two questions kept looping through his mind as he stood blocking the doorway.

Her head instantly turned toward the door as soon as she heard that voice. Forgetting her want of the leftover chicken fried rice, she quickly made her way around the corner to see for her own eyes.

"Travis?" she called out watching as her brother looked over Happy's shoulder.

"Hey Sweets." he replied taking note of her matching attire with her guest, seeing the bald man move slightly out the way.

She squealed as she made her way to him, instantly wrapping her arms around his shoulders as the tears fell. He was safe. He was home and he was safe, two things she constantly prayed for. "I can't believe you're here." as she squeezed him tighter.

Closing his eyes at the peace she always brought him, he couldn't help but glance back toward the man standing in his sisters home. "Home and in one peace, Sweets." as he felt her pull back to look at him.

"Everyone whole?" she asked worried about the other three.

"All good." looking down at his beautiful sister, his half naked wearing only a towel sister. His sister who had half naked company. Giving a nod toward her present state of dress, "How about a robe?"

The shock of seeing him standing in front of her had her forgetting that she was practically naked. That and the fact that she was standing in her foyer with her brother and a semi-naked biker who her beloved Travis knew nothing about. Looking down at her sage green towel, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." as she turned and ran toward her bedroom. Quickly throwing on her pink robe, she walked back down the hall seeing her brother and Happy standing silently together. Noticing the smirk on her brother's face she knew she had to make introductions, always remembering her Southern manners.

"Happy, this is my brother Travis and Travis, this is Happy." praying her brother would not go into super soldier mode.

Sensing his sister's silent plea, he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Looking at her first, he turned back toward the man who he now knew as her brother and shook his hand. "You too." Realizing him standing there half naked could be awkward for Olivia, he turned headed for her bedroom, leaving the reunited siblings alone.

"I still can't believe you're here." she repeated as she hugged him again.

Laughing at her usual enthusiasm at seeing him, "Yeah, thought I'd surprise you." as he wiped a single tear off her cheek. "Anything new?" he teased watching her blush at his question.

Punching him slightly in the arm, she was quickly thinking of how to change the subject, when she heard Happy walk back into the room, now dressed except his cut. Watching as he slipped back into outlaw biker mode, she found herself hoping that he wasn't mad about her unexpected guest and not sure if he would just walk out. With her still standing near the door, he would have to walk past her when he left. Suddenly nervous, she pulled the belt on her robe tighter as he came closer.

Travis felt like an odd third wheel as he watched a member of the Sons of Anarchy walk toward his sister. It was clear to him that the man wasn't in her condo using her shower, but as her brother, there were things he didn't want to think about. Walking toward the far wall of windows, he took in the view not wanting to make the situation weirder than it already was.

Slipping his piece in the back of his pants, he walked slowly toward her standing by the door. She actually looked a little nervous as she messed with the tie on her robe. Glancing back toward the living room, he bent down so his mouth was lightly grazing her ear. "I'll see ya."

She couldn't do anything but shake her head in agreement as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. A sudden feeling of uneasiness washed through her as she looked over toward her brother. Pushing the uncomfortable thought from her mind, she refocused on the wonderful person now staring back at her.

"So what's new, Sweets?" he simply couldn't help himself.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Sorry for the delay...Life has been hectic...Hope you enjoy!**_

_*****Cabo, Mexico*****_

He felt completely relaxed and more than satisfied. No doubt that his current state of bliss was solely due to the beauty sleeping soundly against his chest. His hand continued it's path up and down her back feeling nothing but her smooth, warm skin. Life couldn't get any better. Successfully eliminating the world of the eleventh most wanted terrorist, his team returning home whole and unharmed, to now lying in bed holding the woman who owned his heart and soul as the warm ocean winds blew through their beachfront cabana, he felt nothing but peace. As much as his body and mind craved the excitement and danger of his job, she was what anchored him. Looking down at her, it still amazed him that she chose to share her life with him.

He smiled as his mind thought of the other beauty in his life, who he probably should repeatedly thank for being best friends with the woman who was curled up against him. Feeling her leg slide against him, he looked down to see her eyes slowly opening. _How did I get so damn lucky? _he thought as he turned his body to face her.

With her sleepy eyes coming into focus, she slowly smiled up at him. Her heart still melted at the mere sight of him even after almost ten years together. No words were needed, just a simple look from him and she fell completely in love with him all over again. Bringing her hand up to caress his face, she couldn't help but to question why he was awake at two in the morning, but she already knew the answer.

"What's wrong?" she asked willing to give him the opportunity to confirm her suspicion.

Sneaky woman. He had no doubt she already knew what was on his mind. She knew him that well. Inside and out. Every expression he had. With his trademark grin in place, "Why don't you tell me?"

Propping herself up on her elbow, "my money is on your sister." grinning back at him. "So what has your mind working overtime?"

He couldn't help but laugh. They both knew damn well what he was thinking about, but getting any info from the woman sharing his bed was just as impossible if he had tried to get it from his sister. "Just want her to be safe." His response one hundred percent true.

Knowing him the way that she did, she saw the sincerity of his words and knew without a doubt her safety was a lifelong priority. Willing to concede an inch, she told him what she could. "Travis, you and I both know better than anyone how careful Olivia is." watching as his eyes met hers. "I've heard you say time and time again that she's got better instincts than most operatives you know. My best friend is as sharp as they come. Don't you dare start doubting her." giving him a serious look.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "You know what could help ease my mind" as he kissed her softly on the lips slowly turning onto her back as he now hovered above her. "I'd love to know more about her new friend." continuing his kisses across her neck and upper chest.

She couldn't contain her laughter. The second sound left her mouth he halted his seduction. "What's so funny?" he questioned his now giggling girlfriend.

Quickly calming herself down, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him soundly, slipping her tongue against his before slowly pulling back. "As much as I love your efforts to gain information, baby, you know that you don't have clearance to the vault."

Licking his lips as he stared down at her bare breasts, he restarted his kisses working his way up toward her ear. "I'm her brother, baby." continuing to assault her neck.

She closed her eyes as she relished how good his lips felt against her body, but kept her resolve not to betray her lifelong best friend. "Baby, she may be your sister, but she's been my best friend longer...and best friend trumps brother/boyfriend." smiling up at him. "You know I won't divulge info from the vault." watching as his hope of learning anything on a certain tattooed biker quickly faded from his face.

Knowing it was a lost cause, he laid his head down on her warm chest as his hand cupped her left breast, gently massaging it. _Damn vault_...he silently cursed. Getting information out of criminals was easier than trying to get access to any secrets or juicy gossip between his sister and his girlfriend. The loyalty between the two rivaled his own to his team, so he knew trying to seduce it out of her would get him no where.

She had managed to contain her laughter, but now felt somewhat guilty for shutting him down. Her love for this man went deeper than her bones, but betraying her best friend wasn't an option...not even for him. Running her hand through his shaggy hair, she used her left foot to run up and down the back of his toned calf. "Are you mad at me?" she questioned, her voice soft.

His eyes closed the instant he felt her hands gently massaging his head. Smiling against her chest, "Not at all, baby." relaxing even more. Mad at her...never. Frustrated at being an outsider to their secrets, hell yes, but it was her fierce loyalty to his sister and family that made him love her even more. He would just have to find another way of learning more about her new friend.

She slipped her free hand between their bodies and began to stroke him ever so slowly, smiling as she heard a moan slip from his lips. "How about I try and take your mind off things?" she teased as her hand gripped him tighter.

Raising his head to look at her, his eyes took in the pure lustful look she was giving him. Pulling her on top of him as he rolled over, he felt her settle herself just above his aching cock. With his hands cupping her breasts, his desire for her was higher than ever as he watched her slowly lower herself onto him. He groaned loudly as he felt her walls start to squeeze him instantly forgetting his worries.

_*****Diamonds*****_

His eyes slowly scanned the surroundings, noticing Jax still meeting the owner. Leaning back in his chair, he motioned for the waitress to bring him another beer. As expected on a Saturday night, the club was filled with the usual customers. In all the strip clubs he had been in, this one was surprisingly classier than most with a good selection of talent. Eying the waitress walking back over with his beer, he briefly took his eyes off of his VP.

Bending over every so slightly with her double-d cleavage already spilling over her corset, she smiled at the biker she had been serving drinks to. "Anything else, sexy?" she asked secretly hoping for a little action.

He didn't respond, just cut his eyes to her conveying his message. Hearing her walk away he refocused his attention scanning the crowd. After a few minutes, it suddenly hit him. He had just turned down free pussy...again. Running a hand over his face hoping for some clarity, he stared ahead at the blonde up on the platform. Dancing seductively while running her hands over her body, his own body had no reaction to the now naked woman up on stage. Nothing...not even the slightest twitch from his dick. Shit, other than whipping it out when he went to take a piss earlier, his cock had been MIA. Switching his viewing pleasure to the other naked blonde on stage who was currently spread eagle and shaking her ass, he again felt nothing. Third try had to be the charm. Watching as the first blonde left the stage, he noticed a brunette replacing her. With AC/DC blaring through the sound system, she started her routine. After a few minutes of watching her thrust her crotch in a couple men's faces, she turned and faced him as she took off her top. With a come hither look on her face as she stared back at him, she licked her finger before rubbing her hands across her enormous store bought tits. Noticing Jax move out the corner of his eye, he watched as his VP motioning to Chibs that he was going to the office with the owner, Chris. Seeing Chibs nod for him to stay put, he tried to refocus on the dancer but was coming to the realization he was bored as fuck. Pulling out his burner, he glanced at the time knowing they had been there for a while noticing he had no missed calls or texts. And with one look at his empty text box, his mind thought of her causing his cock to wake up. He took a quick pull from his beer to hide the smirk on his face. His morning had started out fantastically. A morning quickie in bed turned into lounging on her comfortable sofa to then be enticed into another round of hot sex with her in the shower. He had to wonder if he'd still be over at her place had her brother not shown up unexpectedly. Sending a quick text, he had just shut his phone watching the others walk up.

With a nod back toward the stage, "Bro, you with us or you goin'a hang and enjoy the ladies?" asked Chibs.

Shaking his head slowly, "Let's roll. Need to be on the road early." Happy responded knowing he wanted an early start to see his ma.

They took the long way back into Charming. Jax heading toward his house, and Chibs turning off to the small apartment he rented. Pulling up to the stop light, he pulled out his phone finding no reply. He bit back a twinge of disappointment at not getting a response from her, but it was a little after two in the morning. Shoving his phone back in his kutt, he hit the throttle as the light turned green.

_*****Olivia's*****_

She vaguely heard her Iphone beep alerting to a new message. Rolling over in bed, she blindly reached across finding her phone on the night stand. Letting her eyes focus, she opened the message.

_U awake?_

She placed her hand over her stomach as it flipped when she read his message. Noticing the late hour, she let out a breath slowly rereading the two simple words. Technically she was now awake although three minutes ago she had been soundly asleep...something that took almost two hours to accomplish. Staring up at the ceiling her mind was now at war with her body. She hadn't seen him since he left her condo earlier in the day after her brother showed up. A smile forming on her face remembering the joy of his surprise, even if their visit was brief. Their day had been spent catching up with her driving him up to the job site to show off her latest project and then a long casual dinner. She knew Happy must have mentioned Travis to someone at the club after receiving a call from Tara asking for them to stop by. But up until now, she hadn't heard a word from him. She could admit it was a little weird having her brother show up to find the two of them in matching towels, but she wasn't ashamed of anything. Yes, more clothing would have been less embarrassing, but it wasn't like either of them were naked. _Glad he didn't show up thirty minutes before he did_, she thought as flashes of him holding her up against the shower wall invaded her mind. Quickly clearing her mind of certain x-rated memories, she remembered their quick visit at T-M.

_...earlier in the evening_

_She smiled watching Tara walking quickly toward her SUV at the same time Travis opened his door instantly pulling him into a tight hug. "God, it's so good to see you!" _

_Feeling her pull back and look up at him, "You too, doc. Looking good as always." his Southern charm coming out._

_"I know you're on cloud nine right now." looking back at her._

_"Definitely." as she smiled up at her brother._

Introducing him to her new acquaintances had gone better than she could have expected. Without question, she realized instantly that Clay and the guys were sizing Travis up. Chibs and Clay were actually the most cordial, while Jax, Juice and Opie remained quiet, except for a nod of acknowledgment when Tara made the introductions. After a thirty minute visit of basic chit chat, the two said their good-bye's and headed back to her place before he had to leave. Her day had been perfect until she talked with Tara on the way back from seeing Travis off at the airport.

_"Apparently the owner of the strip club is having an issue and wants SAMCRO to help him out."_

_"Oh." _

_"I'm trying my best to trust him, but I know first hand how those sluts can be."_

_Her stomach instantly knotted up knowing Happy would be right along side the others handling whatever issue the club was having. Not to mention, he was 100% male, and what man could or would resist watching naked women or whatever else happened at strip clubs. She quickly shook her head of where her mind was leading her and refocused on her friend. "T, I'm sure Jax wouldn't risk what you two have rebuilt together. _

_"I know. I just wonder how he would feel if the shoe was on the other foot?" the doctor questioned._

She reopened the message feeling a wave of hurt wash over her. She didn't know what bothered her more...the fact he had spent the evening at a strip club doing God knows what or that he had text her in the middle of the night after leaving a strip club for what she could only imagine was a booty call? Quickly closing the text, she silently reminded herself of her own self respect and self worth. She mentally kicked herself for feeling anything at all about his activities. They weren't in a relationship so why should she care who he was spending time with. Olivia Parker was no one's booty call and especially not one for sloppy seconds. Taking a deep breath, she placed her phone back where it had been and rolled over facing the windows praying sleep would reclaim her as quick as possible.

_...Sunday_

**_***Ralph's Diner***_**

Pulling some cash from her wallet, she took one final sip of her orange juice before standing up. She had enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the diner having been only one of two people in the roadside gem for the better part of an hour.

"Sweetheart, you working today?" asked Ralph noticing the beauty was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and riding boots.

Smiling back at the man who she was now extremely fond of, "Yes and no. Just wanted to get some new shots for the website on the progress we've made." as she handed him her bill and a ten before heading toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at some point Ralph. Have a good day!" She said before pushing the door open and walking outside. It was an absolutely gorgeous Sunday morning. Sunny and not a single cloud in the sky. As she walked the short distance to her car, she had just found her car keys in her purse when she her the distinct sound of a Harley passing by, only to quickly turn into the parking lot. She had just briefly glanced toward the bike, but everything in her knew who it was.

He had left the clubhouse in time to do a quick scouting mission only to come up empty. She wasn't at home or her office. Unsure of her whereabouts pissed him off, although he knew he had no right to be. She was an adult woman who was free to go wherever she pleased, but it angered him not knowing. As he hit the highway north, his mind wondered to if she had even stayed at home last night. Maybe she went out and ended up going home with some prick. He revved the engine as his blood pressure rose as a heavy streak of jealousy ran through his veins. With a quick glance over at the diner, he immediately felt his blood cool as soon as he spotted her walking out of Ralph's. Turning in the second entrance, he slowed quickly making his way toward her.

She had somehow kept herself from thinking about him after a stern silent scolding in the shower this morning, but that was now shot to hell as he stood climbing off his bike right beside of her. She could pull a typical woman move by simply ignoring him and getting in her car, but that would be out of character for her. Pushing the unwanted feeling of hurt aside, she quickly regrouped and faced him head on but waiting until he spoke first.

"Where you headed?"

A question. Not _Good Morning_ or even _Hey_, she thought quickly not allowing herself to feel anything. "Job site."

_Direct and short. _With a slight slant of his head, he studied her face. Beautiful as ever, but he could tell she appeared to be in that fucking off mode. "You okay?"

_Why wouldn't I be_, "Of course. And you?" Noticing he was wearing a darker gray t-shirt than he normally wore. _Damnit! Stop remembering his wardrobe!_

"Late night last night, but good."

_Oh I can only imagine, _she internally thought instantly hating the feeling of jealousy rush over her. Hearing the door chime, they both looked back toward the door, watching as a man walked out heading toward his sedan parked a few spaces away from her. As she turned back toward him, she saw that he had taken a step toward her now putting them just inches from each other.

He stepped closer to her somewhat trapping her against the SUV and her open driver door. Pulling his sunglasses from his head, he laid them on top of her vehicle. Staring down at her, "How long you plan on being at the job site?" he asked, his hands now on either side of her waist.

She could feel her heart rate increase at being so close to him, cautious of his actions and her own response to him. "Couple hours." again keeping her answers direct.

Watching her eyes, he could feel that something was off. "Heading up to see Ma for the afternoon. I'll call you before I head back and we'll grab some dinner." He waited just a few seconds as he took in her expression before lowering his lips to hers. At first he slowly kissed her, wanting to feel her respond before he took it further. With his hands cupping her cheeks he felt her place a hand against his side, now deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Not wanting this to escalate into a full blown make-out session in the parking lot, he reluctantly pulled back, licking his lips watching as she opened her eyes.

"Be careful today." leaning down to give her another quick kiss, unable to stop himself.

She felt a little lightheaded but kept her wits. "I will." looking back up at him. "You too." she said watching as he climbed back on his bike.

"Always." he replied before starting the Harley.

With another long look between the two, he backed out of the parking space and headed toward the highway.

He had noticed the pair standing outside talking but Ralph did his best not to gawk at the unique couple. They entertained him almost daily having lunch with each other as they both tried to not appear to be a couple, unaware their unconscious efforts proved to him that they were well on their way. He laughed out loud thinking how obvious is was to him but neither one of them had quiet realized it yet.


	38. Chapter 38

**_...Monday..._**

Checking the time on her phone, she had at least another hour before she needed to head home and start getting ready. Tonight was the night...her blind date with the auction winner. "I'm sooooo going to get even with Gemma!" she stated leaning back in her chair as she closed her eyes.

"Knock Knock", hearing Christy's voice.

Looking back at her colleague, "Hi."

"Sorry to interrupt but there's someone here to see you."

Checking her calendar, "I don't have any appointments this afternoon."

Noticing Olivia's confusion, "She said her name was Luanne Delaney." Christy replied watching her look even more confused.

_What on Earth does this woman want? "_Can you show her to the conference room and I'll be right there?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Christy." She now had forty five minutes before she had to leave and the last thing she wanted to do was have yet another run-in with this woman. Making her way down the hall, her hand reached out for the door knob as she paused to take a deep breath. _Remember your manners...Remember your manners_, she silently chanted in her head as she opened the door.

With a soft smile on her face, "Ms. Delaney, what brings you by today?" taking a seat at the end of the large mahogany table.

_Game on bitch _thought Luanne as she smiled back at Olivia. "I just thought we should clear the air about a few misunderstandings from the other night at dinner."

"Misunderstandings?" questioned Olivia, careful to keep her tone pleasant.

"I know you're new to our world and it could be quiet overwhelming to try and understand how things work with the men of SAMCRO, and you seem to have jumped into the deep end of the pool with of all people Happy."

She was genuinely confused. "I'm sorry. I'm not following you."

"Of course you aren't. This is exactly what I've been afraid of." Internally giddy at how naive this bitch was. "I know it may seem that I've come at you hard about your relationship with Happy, but I truly don't want to see you be blindsided by how things actually are in our world. You see, these guys go through women like they drink booze. Once they've finished one drink, they waste no time moving on to the next one. I've watched nice girls like yourself be their prized possession one day, and out on their ass the next with no warning. If you're going to lock that beast of man down, you're going to need some help. Which is where I come in."

She sat there silently taking the older woman's words in. "While I appreciate your concern, it's unnecessary. I'm not trying to lock anyone down."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Sweetheart, you can't fool me."

"Not trying to fool you or anyone for that matter."

"So you're okay with being a fuck buddy to him? No offense but you really don't look like that type of woman."

Keeping her composure, "Who says we're having sex?" watching the older woman's mouth fall open.

Luanne couldn't hold in her laughter. "That man's only interest in any woman is her mouth and what's between her legs. He's not one for conversation or words for that matter." knowing how little anyone actually heard of out the club assassin.

Feeling like she now had her foot in the door so to speak, "Well, as long as you know what you're getting into." reaching for her purse in the chair beside of her. "How about this? Why don't we start over, pretend we're just meeting? In fact, I'd like to personally invite you to a little party I'm throwing at Lyla's on Friday night. You know, girls night."

With a slow shake of her head, "That sounds nice. I'll have to check my calendar but I'll plan to be there if I'm available." watching as the older woman stood up from her chair with her hand extended.

"Perfect!. Look forward to seeing you Friday evening. Just know that I'm here if you need to talk or need any advice, darling." as they shook hands.

"That's very kind of you, Ms. Delaney."

"We're friends, Olivia. You can call me Luanne." smiling as she walked out of the conference room, coming to a stop just ahead of the brunette, "Glad we could put this behind us." before turning to wave as she left.

Making her way back into her office, she noticed the time and a new text.

_Dinner at 6?_

She instantly smiled reading his message, but quickly remembered her plans for the evening.

_Can't tonight. Having dinner with the auction winner this evening._ She replied hitting send on her phone as she dug in her purse for her car keys. As she made her way to her SUV, she heard her phone beep.

_Ok_

One simple word, not that she actually expected his replies to be in detail, but it was something about this two letter word that caused her to feel disappointment and on some level, hurt. Although she knew without a doubt their was no relationship status between them, just an intense mutual attraction, it felt like a slap to her face that he was okay with her going on a date with another man, regardless of the situation. There were too many thoughts going through her head at once. Most of them being of him and why she suddenly found herself bothered, which only pissed her off. Taking a deep breath, she refocused her mind. Things happened for a reason, and she couldn't ignore the facts that were slowly lining up. She had an arranged date this evening with a man who willingly paid to spend time with her, but the man who she had been spending time and her nights with wasn't the slightest bit affected by her going out with someone, and to top it off, unwanted free advice from an old lady who defined the word train wreck. Rubbing her temple as she turned into the parking garage, she forced those thoughts and him from her head as she pulled into her space, now determined to make the best out of the evening.

_*****Cabo, Mexico*****_

He stood in the doorway of their bedroom overlooking the infinity pool as he watched her floating on her back in the clear water, with the ocean and fading sun in the background. They hadn't left the private bungalow since he arrived late Saturday night and he had no intention of leaving for the next three days. He wanted every minute alone with her...just the two of them. When it came to her, he was a selfish bastard and didn't give a damn what anyone thought about it. His eyes scanned her slowly from head to toe, instantly feeling a desperate need to touch her. Hearing a faint beep, he walked over to the bed finding a new message.

_Pulled the footage you requested. Confirmed in all 3. Interesting info. Check ur email._

Glancing back at the pool, he quickly pulled up the email on his phone. A lengthy rapp sheet, two stints in prison and an unsavory connection to a newly formed racist group. Checking out his mug shots and tattoo pics his mind raced with one simple thought. _Who fuck was Anthony Weston and why in the hell was he watching his sister?_

*****T-M*****

Adding another twenty pounds to the bar, he re-positioned himself on the bench pushing through four more reps. He could feel the burn building in his arms but he powered on needing to release some pent up energy, but lifting weights wasn't helping. Completing the last rep, he sat up on the bench hearing someone coming down the stairs.

"Fuck. I need to beat the hell out of something." bitched Tig as he walked passed Happy.

Grabbing the tape, he started wrapping his hands as he watched his partner in all things evil pace the floor. "What's got you on edge?"

Tig sat down on the bench Happy had just vacated, running his hands through his unruly hair. "It's not odd to you?"

"What?" Happy questioned, ripping the tape with his teeth.

Shaking his head in confusion, "Jax's sudden interest in doing runs?"

Truthfully he hadn't given it much thought. "Could want some extra cash." Club policy was that business was split equally between the patched members, but runs counted as bonuses. "You low on funds?"

"Nah." irritated the little prince of SAMCRO had gotten under his skin. "Still relishing our little burn down last night." as a devilish grin crossed his face, mirroring the look he was getting from his brother.

"That was some sweet shit last night." finishing his other hand and walking toward the bag. "That fucker just won't learn." throwing his first hard punch. "If it was my call, that piece of shit would have been maggot food a long time ago."

Tig understood Happy's feelings against the longtime nemesis of the club, but he also knew Clay's motivation behind the club constantly knocking him down instead of a more permanent solution. Sometimes killing the enemy was too easy...removing their lively hood was much sweeter. "It's Clay's version of Christmas. His smirk gets bigger every damn time we burn him out." moving his grip on the bag as Happy switched positions. "What time you meeting up with Olivia?"

Happy's concentration tensed hearing her name as he hit the bag harder, causing Tig to step back. "She's got plans." his response short and direct.

"Plans?"

With one more good right hook, he stopped his assault. "She's got a date." the words casually leaving his mouth.

"No shit?" Tig asked taking note of how calm his brother was. "She tell you about it?"

With a nod of his head, he answered.

"And you're okay with it?" watching as he started unwrapping his hands.

"Why not?" wanting to see how far Tig would push the issue.

His eyes grew wide hearing the response. "Why not? Oh, I don't know...damn I thought that maybe since you've been spending so much time with her and staying at her place every night, I figured you liked her or something." as his eyes followed his movements around the clubhouse gym. "So you honestly don't care if she's out with some other man who could take over your spot in her bed?" he finished watching carefully for some type of reaction.

He simply stared back with not a hint of expression on his face. "Going to take a shower." throwing the sweaty towel toward the hamper. "then I'm gonna empty out your wallet tonight." throwing a glance back toward Tig, leaving the club sergeant shaking his head.

_*****Athena's*****_

She was right on time as she walked through the door at the upscale Greek restaurant, seeing the hostess smiling back at her.

"Good evening. Welcome to Athena's." commented the twenty something blonde.

"Good evening. Not sure if the reservation is under Parker or Davidson. Party of 2."

Quickly scanning the book, "Yes. Davidson party of 2. I don't believe your guest is here yet, but you're welcome to wait in the bar." offered the young woman who's name tag read Kennedy.

Thankful she still had a few minutes alone, she followed the hostess into the modern styled bar taking a seat at a small table in the corner. Sipping on her club soda with lime, she glanced around the semi-crowded bar and waited for her date.

_*****Canyon View Motel*****_

Pulling up into the crowded parking lot, his eyes noticed six of his deputies already on scene. Twenty minutes ago, he was having a quiet, peaceful dinner with his family and now he was walking into his county's first murder in five years. He slipped under the police tape, spotting a detective walking out of the first floor room.

"What do we have?" watching the coroner arrive.

Although he was a ten year veteran, murder scenes were a rarity for Detective Walker. Violent crimes were few and far between in their county. An occasional robbery was about as serious as it got for the Newton County Sheriff's department. Stepping aside to let the sheriff through, "White female. Mid to late twenties. Doesn't appear to be a prostitute and we haven't located a purse or wallet. Maid came in to clean the room and found her in the tub."

Gently pulling the sheet back, the young woman looked as if she was sleeping. "Look there on her neck." using his pen to point toward the victim. "There's a bruise forming."

"Saw that too. No track marks on her or drugs found in the room. She looks too healthy for a runaway." as he looked down at his notes. "Front desk clerk confirmed the camera's in the lobby haven't been working for a few months now, so don't have any video footage to go off of."

Looking around the motel room, nothing showed signs of a struggle. To his trained eye, it looked to be nothing more than a lovers getaway complete with an unmade bed. The exception to this was the very dead and naked young woman currently lying in the tub.

"Sheriff." turning at the sound of his name being called seeing the coroner approaching him.

"Mike. What's your first thought?"

He walked toward the bathroom stopping before crossing the threshold. "Definitely homicide."

_*****John's Place*****_

She was just as dumbfounded as she was an hour ago when she left the restaurant. Staring across the worn table at one of her best friends and the woman who got her into the mess to begin with, she sipped her screwdriver wishing it was a very dry martini.

"He never showed?" asked Tara already knowing the answer to her question while motioning to Lauren for another beer.

Sitting her drink down, "Nope." realizing how embarrassing this situation was.

"Are you sure the date was tonight?" asked the woman who signed her up for the date auction. Seeing the brunette's facial expression, Gemma raised an eye brow in response.

Turning her phone around showing an earlier email from her non-showing date, Olivia just smirked back at the older woman, before reaching for her drink.

"This just doesn't make any sense. Who pay's two thousand dollars for a date and doesn't show or bother to call to explain." her comments more of a statement. Finishing the rest of her drink, she stood up, "Anyone need another?" she asked before heading toward the bar.

An hour and three vodka screwdrivers later, Olivia sat lightly buzzed watching the other bar patrons. Glancing around the semi-dark room, the atmosphere reminded her of the small town bars back in Georgia. Taking another sip of her drink, she saw Tara checking her phone.

"Jax back yet?"

Shaking her head, "No. He said they wouldn't be back until late." placing her Iphone back down on the table.

Looking back toward the restrooms, "I'll be back right back." as the brunette motioned toward the hallway.

Within seconds every pair of eyes in the bar were watching the group of men as they walked through the door. Bringing up the rear, the instant he crossed the threshold, his eyes scanned the room, but coming up empty. Visually sweeping the bar again, he still didn't see her. The others had made their way over to the table Gemma and Tara were sitting at, as he slowly started making his way over, continuing to look for her.

"Hey baby." Gemma said greeting her husband with a quick kiss.

With a simple nod to Lauren behind the bar, Clay took the seat next to his wife, as the others pulled up their own chairs.

"Thanks babe." spoke Tig as Lauren passed out beers to everyone. Looking up to see Happy still standing, he remembered Clay telling them Olivia was with them. "Hey." as he looked around the room. "I thought doll face was with you?" now realizing why his brother was now looking irritated.

"She is. Went to use the restroom."

Before the last word left her mouth, he was headed toward the back hallway. Mentally noting every man he passed on the way, he slowed his approach noticing a woman waiting outside the door. Leaning against the opposite wall, he heard the water turn off just a few seconds before the lock turned and the door slowly opened.

With a standard quick check of her make-up. she tossed the paper towels into the trash can as she turned toward the door. Stepping out as another lady walked in, her eyes landed on the man who she had tried to keep out of her mind during the evening. Once again her body betrayed her as she felt her stomach do somersaults watching as he leaned against the wall chewing on his standard toothpick. Her night had been an unsettling slap in her face. First being stood up was a huge hit to her ego and self confidence, but to now be standing face to face with a man who could care less about who she was spending time with was simply too much for her. Deciding to get the upper hand on whatever was about to happen, she spoke up first.

"Hi." staying on the opposite side of the hall.

As his eyes took her in, his body shifted moving himself to stand directly in front of her. He felt the tension in his neck and shoulders leave the very second he watched her walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey." noticing a man walking toward them. "Thought you had a date?" knowing it was barely nine o'clock.

Another proverbial hit in her gut. This just wasn't her night. "I did." pausing for a few seconds. "It just ended early." hoping he would just drop the subject. "I should get back to the girls." attempting to step past him only to feel his hand slip partially around her waist, bringing her back in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked, wanting an explanation.

Again, she was mortified. Now she had to explain to the man who didn't care who she went out with that the man who paid for a date with her actually stood her up.

Seeing the look on his face, "It's not what you're probably thinking." watching his eyes stay focused on her. "My date never showed. I was stood up." believing she just saw his face relax as he nodded slightly.

"I really should get back out there." stepping aside as she started back down the hall way. To her own surprise he didn't stop her, but walking just behind her as they reentered the bar. Looking across the room, she noticed their table of three was now a table of six. She could feel his presence right behind her as they passed the first table of men.

The small bar was crowded for a Monday night. Even though she was just a few inches in front of him, it felt too far. Without even realizing, his large right hand found the small of her lower back as he now guided her through the maze of old, worn tables of mostly men, meeting their stares with pitch black eyes. Seeing they were almost at their table, he noticed Tig's reaction at seeing them.

"DOLL FACE!" yelling loud enough to get the attention of almost everyone in the bar, while raising his bottle to her.

Smiling back at the man who always made her laugh, "Hello everyone." as she smiled at the men who now joined their table, mentally questioning if another drink would help.

An hour later, she had put the evening's events out of her mind with the help of her fourth screwdriver that Tara insisted they each have. It surprised her at how easy it was to be around this rowdy group of people that most would run from. She felt completely at ease, especially with the man who hadn't left her side since they sat down. Grateful that the conversation had steered clear of her unfortunate night, her sides hurt from laughter at most of the stories that had been shared.

Glancing at the time, "Well, I hate to break up this party, but I'm ready to head home." looking over at Tara and Olivia.

"Yeah. I should be getting home too." hoping Jax would be home before too much longer, as she stood up from the table.

Picking up her Kate Spade clutch, she gently slid her chair back as she caught him staring up at her. Giving him a small smile, she turned toward the guys. "Well, thank you all for a very entertaining evening, guys."

"Anytime darling." spoke Bobby as he winked back at the brunette, having spent most of the evening watching how she and Happy interacted together.

Following Tara and Gemma outside, they were almost at the Escalade when she felt him grab her hand. Looking up at him, "What?" she asked her voice almost a whisper.

Looking around the group as the others were walking toward the bikes, "I'll take you home." not letting her hand go.

Glancing back toward Tara who was doing her best not to smile, she decided to not think it through and just agree. "Okay."

_...an hour later_

She now sat comfortably in the corner of the couch watching as he paced slowly back and forth talking to someone on his cell. With him occupied on the phone since they got back to her place, it allowed her time to take a quick shower and do her nightly routine before bed. Thinking he would be off his call by the time she got out, she quietly slipped on an oversized Braves t-shirt with gray cheeky panties then walked back to the living room. For the past twenty minutes she sat patiently while scanning the latest issue of HGTV magazine, finding nothing that peaked her interest. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked back at him just as he ended his call. Trying to gauge his mood, she spoke first.

"Everything okay?" seeing him sit down beside of her on the couch.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head that everything was fine. "How'd you end up at John's tonight?" curious about her evening.

Tucking her legs underneath her, she turned leaning against the back of the couch, catching him looking at her bare legs. "Tara had text me to make sure everything was okay. By the time I called her back and explained what happened, she and Gemma had driven over here to pick me up to get a drink."

Taking a minute before he responded, "Thought you didn't drink in public?"

"No, I said I don't allow myself to get drunk in public. I had only had three before you all showed up." shrugging her shoulders, "and I decided on the fourth one after we got back to the table because I knew I was in good company if something happened." Looking back at him.

He took the water bottle out of her hand, taking a long draw from it before putting the cap back on. He gave her a sly smile, "Am I good company?" as his hand now rested on her upper thigh.

She sat there silently for a few seconds just staring back at him. Just a few hours ago, she felt nothing but humiliation and embarrassment from being stood up, but here now sitting with this man on her couch, she felt only comfort and a sudden strong desire to kiss him senseless. She knew he was waiting on an answer and she was only happy to reply. Slowly moving her head closer to him, she stopped just before her lips touched his. "Yes, your good company." kissing him slowly just for a few seconds. Pulling back to look at his face, she heard him growl, feeling his hands moving up to her waist. Kissing him again, she cupped his face with her hands as she deepened the kiss gently slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Without a second thought, she moved her body to straddle him feeling him pull her down closer to him. Lowering her hands from his face, she ran them down his chest over his kutt, then back up to his neck. Slowing down their kiss until she pulled her lips from his, she placed short kisses across his chin and cheek until she had made her way over to his ear, gently nipping him.

"Happy?" continuing her friendly assault on his neck.

His hands were desperate to feel more of her as they squeezed and massaged her firm round ass. The feel of her in his arms was damn perfect as her lips worked their magic on his neck. Opening his eyes he found her staring down at him, her own full lips starting to plump from their current make-out section. Looking into her beautiful green eyes, he barely could respond. "Yeah?" he rasped wanting to get back to what they had been doing.

Suddenly feeling nervous in what she was about to ask him, she felt his warm hands slip under her t-shirt and up her back. Forcing her eyes not to close at the incredible feeling currently running through her body, she asked him. "Spend the night with me."

A deep, low growl escaped his lips just before he responded. "Was planning on it." as he quickly covered her lips with his own, hearing her softly moan. After another ten minutes of deep kisses that made her feel light headed, she untangled herself from his lap, standing up and extending her hand to him.

She walked ahead of him into her room, climbing on top of the king-sized bed. Sitting with her legs underneath her, she watched as he slowly entered the room with his eyes on her. Noticing he had left his kutt and boots in the other room, she watched as he stopped right in front of her. Raising up on her knees, she grabbed the bottom of his white SAMCRO t-shirt pulling him closer to the bed. Willingly moving forward, he looked down as her hands started lifting his shirt over his stomach and finally raising it over his head. She let it fall onto the floor as she started working on his belt, making quick time in assisting his pants to slip down his body. Stepping around him onto the floor, she put her hands on the outside of his muscular arms, gently turning him around and encouraging him to sit on the bed. Obliging her wish, he started to lower himself down, but stopped as he felt her hands slip under the waistband of his fitted black boxers. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she continued with her mission of removing the last piece of clothing he had on.

He positioned himself against the pillows that rested at the headboard on her bed. Completely naked himself, he watched while feeling his desire soar as Olivia slowly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her standing before him in only a pair of gray panties. Running his hand over his jaw, he bit back the desperate need to pull her onto the bed and rip the thin piece of material from her body.

She kept her eyes on his as she slipped her panties from her body, internally enjoying the look washing over his face. Any attempt to deny her overwhelming attraction to the sexy man in front of her was simply a waste of time and energy. His body was a muscular piece of art from head to toe and she wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of him. She lifted herself onto the bed, slowly moving to straddle his waist with her naked body. Everything in her screamed to take control and it's exactly what she planned on doing. Without hesitation, she kissed him as her hands ran up his toned chest and higher to cup his face. Deepening the kiss, she felt his hands sliding down her back and slipping over her ass as he squeezed tightly. Wanting to maintain control of their current situation, she reluctantly pulled her lips from his and began kissing down his neck before reaching his smooth chest. Leaving a trail of wet kisses down his sternum while making sure to pay close attention to both of his nipples, she continued on her way down lower to his stomach. A smile reached her face as she felt his muscles flex beneath her lips as she finally reached her destination. With a sly glance up to him, she licked a path that followed his well defined v-cut just above his cock, making sure to cover both sides, but not yet touching his man hood. Noticing his hands gripping the sheets below them, she lightly stroked up his shaft with her tongue, earning a deep, low moan from the man she eagerly wanted inside her. As she circled his head, she tasted the pre cum already leaking from him, before covering the tip of him with her lips and lightly sucking as if he was a lolly pop.

He didn't know if he was in Heaven or Hell at the moment. Heaven at the feel of her mouth licking and sucking his cock, but Hell at not being inside of her. His body was betraying him, not allowing him to move or even consider making her stop her current actions. This was a first with her and he never wanted it to end. Blow jobs were a common thing for him, having received countless ones from faceless bitches over the years, but nothing in his past compared to this. With his eyes closed, one hand gripped the sheet to try and keep him from exploding while his other hand found it's way into her hair, as her mouth worked pure magic on him. Typically, he would close his eyes while the bitch would do her best on her knees, only looking for a quick release. But his eyes couldn't stay closed for wanting to watch her. He realized it was the sexiest thing he'd ever scene as he watched her take him fully in her mouth with her hand stroking his shaft then moving to his balls. "Hmmmmmmmmm" he moaned feeling his cock hit the back of her throat as she sucked him harder.

"Olivia" his words almost sounding like a cry for help knowing he was going to cum any minute, but she didn't stop. With both hands now in her hair, he felt her press her tongue against the vein as she continued her pleasure torture on him. He couldn't hold back any longer. As she made her way back down, taking him in completely, he exploded with a growl, as he fell back against the pillows.

Finally glancing up at him, she had swallowed every drop, but continued to lick and kiss him lightly as she made her way slowly up his body. Her tongue followed the path of the snake tattoo on his chest as her hands followed behind feeling the warmth of his body. Reaching his nipple, her tongue mimicked what she had just done to his cock as she felt his strong hands grabbing her ass and pulling her up to his face.

"Baby..."

Straddling herself over him, she finally looked him in the eye. "Yes?" she questioned, starting to rub her core against his cock.

He couldn't take any more, needing to be buried inside of her. "Ride me." he commanded although his words were barely over a whisper.

Lowering her lips against his, she began kissing him lightly before responding. "I was planning on it." kissing him again. "Every" kiss "Long" kiss "Hard" kiss "Thick" kiss "Inch of you." slipping her tongue inside his mouth at the same time she took him completely inside of her.

The groan came pouring out of his mouth as he felt her slowly sink down on his throbbing cock. Looking up at her, his hands roamed over her breasts and stomach while he watched her ride him. He now knew the answer to his silent question from earlier...it was definitely Heaven.


	39. Chapter 39

**...the_ next day..._**

He had been staring at budget reports for the last few hours causing a dull headache to start behind his eyes. "Come in." replied Sheriff Davis watching as his lead detective walked through the door. Spotting the file in his hands, he hoped it was the report from the coroner. "What do we know?" seeing the look on Ryan Walker's face.

Sitting down across from the man who he considered a father figure, the detective opened the file. "Finally got her name just before I came in here. Lindsay Matthews. Thirty-one years old. Single. Residential loan specialist with Sacramento Bank & Trust. No criminal record. Originally from San Jose. Youngest child of Richard and Pamela Matthews." giving the basics first.

"Cause of death?"

"Suffocation." as he turned the first autopsy photo toward his boss. "Her windpipe was basically crushed." pointing to the dark, almost black bruise around her neck. "Mike estimates she died within a minute. Weird thing though." waiting for the sheriff to finish looking through the photos.

"Weird?"

Shaking his head, "Yeah. Mike found a mixture of the motel soap and dish washing detergent with bleach." taking a moment before continuing. "Whoever killed her, washed her body thoroughly after she was dead."

He sifted back through the photos of the young woman. Looking for anything that looked out of place, but there was nothing there. "Do we know why she was in Newton?"

"Not yet. Put an APB out on her car about an hour ago."

Slamming the file shut on his desk before he leaned back in his chair looking across at the best detective he'd ever had on his force, "I want your full attention on this case. This takes top priority over anything that comes across your desk." disgusted that someone was murdered in his county. "Whoever the son of a bitch is that did this, I want his ass on a platter."

_*****T-M*****_

He hung the towel up on the hook behind the door before he walked naked into his adjoining bedroom, looking forward to a few hours of sleep before their run tonight. Throwing the dark gray comforter back, he climbed in, remembering to set his alarm. Settling back against his pillows, he closed his eyes wanting to let sleep claim him. Instantly, his body felt the immense difference in the bed he currently was in versus the one he woke up in this morning. The only similarity being he was alone in bed, again. Running a hand over his freshly shaven head, it still bugged him that she had somehow managed to slip out of his arms, get ready for work and leave without him even realizing it until he woke up without her, finding a note next to his gun explaining something had come up at the job site. Thinking about their night, he couldn't help but grin remembering how damn good it had been. He was finding it impossible to not want to be around her. Even during the day, he found himself needing some type of contact with her, even if it was just a brief text or phone call. It had become routine that they met up for lunch daily at Ralph's if they could and every night he'd end his day buried deep inside of her before they fell asleep wrapped around each other. On the rare occasion he wasn't doing a night run, they had even managed going out to dinner a few times, nothing fancy, sticking to local favorites in town, although both of them were just as content to order in and stay at her place. It was more than apparent to him that even his brothers liked the woman who from that first day officially meeting her at the condo had slowly penetrated herself under his skin. Her beauty was undeniable but as he slowly got to know her, he found himself wanting to know everything there was to know about Olivia Parker. He knew she wasn't perfect, hell he'd seen her stubborn side first hand more than one time, but there was something about the woman that kept leading him back to her, and the more time they spent together, the more he realized he couldn't keep mentally telling himself that sex was the reason. Reaching for his phone, he typed a quick text before placing it back on the table.

_*****Pitman Road*****_

"What the fuck we goin'a do man? We ain't got shit now!" shouted Barry looking between the two men on the couch. "I can't believe you're this fuckin calm!"

"Pete, can you just sit the fuck down!" yelled Darby. "Bitchin' at me ain't gonna get you anywhere." internally irate another one of his cook houses had mysteriously went up in flames. Staring down his complimentary copy of the fire report, he felt his blood pressure soaring. The cause had been determined to be faulty wiring in the basement, but he knew without a doubt it was at the hands of SAMCRO. Crumbling up the report in his hands, he glanced back at his two strongest soldiers. "You two head over to the Ames Street house. Get at least a hundred packs ready." as he walked toward the front door.

"Where you headed?" asked Roger still sitting on the couch.

Glaring back, "Out." pausing before finishing his statement. "Need to check on something. You two shits keep your phones on." finally walking out the door, headed to his truck. Throughout his entire life, he'd watched from the sidelines as SAMCRO paraded around Charming as if they were the Gods of the town, with Clay fuckin' Morrow leading the way. He'd won a few battles with the biker gang, only to lose several wars, but this latest incident was the final straw.

_*****Main Street Diner*****_

"That has to be the best salad I've ever had." Spoke Olivia as she blotted her mouth with the paper napkin. After an extremely busy morning and early afternoon, she was just grateful the two of them were able to find time to eat. Sliding her empty plate to the side, she laughed watching Christy's face as she took the last bite of her cheeseburger.

"So good."

Smiling as the waitress cleared their plates, she looked around at the almost empty diner on Main Street.

"Crap!"

Refocusing her attention on her co-worker, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned at her sudden outburst.

"I totally forgot Sean needed me to go by the tailor and get his new uniforms." digging in her purse for her wallet.

Taking another sip of her water, "Go ahead. I've got this."

"You sure?" Christy asked sliding out of the booth.

"Positive."

"Thanks. I'll see you back at the office then." As she quickly headed toward the door, passing their boss and construction manager on the way out.

"Hey guys!"

Turning her head at the sound of familiar voices, she watched as Elliott and Michael walked toward her table. "Hey."

"Christy okay?" Asked a curious Elliott.

Waiving off any worry, "She's fine. Just almost forgot to go by the tailors for Sean." Looking between the two men. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Actually just came from the lumber yard. Placed the first order on the spec houses."

Smiling at the news, "Nice. I can imagine the local lumber owner is over the moon we're going to use him exclusively."

"Where are we on the sample boards?"

"Right now, I have six complete but I want to have at least ten by next week's grand opening." hearing her phone beep from her purse. "Am I still good to start decorating the model later this week?" as she looked at Michael.

"Painters finished up late yesterday and the lighting fixtures are being hung right now. Should be able to move stuff in as early as tomorrow."

She exhaled hearing that she had two extra days to get the model ready. For only working with the two men across from her for just a little over three months, the teamwork between them was solid, and she couldn't have been more pleased. Unable to keep the smile off her face, she pulled her phone out to check her messages. Tuning out Michael and Elliott's conversation, she opened the message and was instantly confused at what she saw. After just a few seconds, it hit her like ton of bricks at the same time she could feel bile threaten to rise from her stomach. Quickly placing the phone on the table, she composed herself hoping to not look like a complete fool in front of her boss and co-worker. "I'll be right back. Going to run to the ladies room." she said making her way to the restroom at the back of the diner. Opening the door to the small three stall bathroom, she walked over to the sink, turning to lean against it. As she closed her eyes, the image flashed vibrantly across her memory, but she shook her head to rid herself of it. Turning back toward the sink, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and silently vowed to herself that she didn't care and she would not let it bother her.

He had been listening to Michael talk about possibly using a local paving contractor to handle the driveways when he noticed her face change as she opened the message. With a quick glance back toward the restrooms, he looked down at the Iphone laying on the table, with curiosity eating at him. Reaching across the table, he slide the phone open finding the message still there.

"What are you doing?" question Michael wondering why Elliott was looking at Olivia's phone.

Glancing over at him, then back toward the bathrooms, "Something just upset her." as the photo uploaded. "What the hell?" staring down at the phone. Oddly he felt anger rising inside him, as he realized what he was seeing. Without hesitation, he quickly forwarded the message to his own phone, before closing the photo and placing the phone back as it was, just as he saw Olivia coming out of the restroom.

Making her way back to the table, she prayed that the two men hadn't noticed anything, but noticed an odd look on Elliott's face.

"You okay?"

With a soft smile across her face, "Yeah. Just wanted to wash my hands." hoping her story was believable. The last thing she wanted was for Elliott to think she was distracted from her job.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head at the woman he had grown to care for as another daughter. Noticing the time, he needed to get Tristan from school and to her gymnastics practice. Looking over at his construction manager, "I'll drop you back off at the office and my way to get Tristan." watching as Michael stood up from the table. "Olivia, where you headed to?"

Throwing a tip down as she stood up, "Back to the office. Plan on getting those last four boards ready tonight. You two have a great evening." as she gave a small smile and wave before heading out the door.

_*****Charles Road*****_

Her prayer had been answered as she watched him walk through her back door. Placing the rolled up dollar bill down on the laminate counter, she smiled brightly as she stepped toward her lover. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." she said failing in her attempt to wrap her arms around him.

This wasn't a social call, but he knew he had to handle the situation delicately if he wanted to get her to help him. Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, he took a long pull before he spoke the first word to her. "Let me guess...you're running low on powder."

She slowly walked toward him, swaying her hips, as she stopped with her chest lightly pressed against his. "Can't a woman just miss her man?" she asked looking up at him through her false lashes.

A huge part of him wanted to slap her puppy dog expression right off her face, but he needed info and she was going to get it for him. "I bet you do miss your old man. Say, when's the last time you went to see Otto?" he questioned instantly receiving a half-ass'd hurt look in return.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she turned and walked around the coffee table as she reached out for another smoke before sitting down on her worn sofa. She took a long draw off her menthol before replying. "Sounds like someone's jealous." letting her eyes roam over his body.

Hiding the smirk from his face, he realized this was the opportunity he needed. "Am I to believe that I'm who you're missing?" knowing damn well it was the vile in his pocket she actually longed for, but he'd play the game in order to get the intel he needed.

Seductively recrossing her legs, "Well I do believe it's your dick that I can't get enough of." taking another drag noticing his questioning look. "In fact, I do believe I could use a little of that right now."

It was in moments like this that he realized just how desperate she was, and didn't feel the least bit sorry for exploiting her weakness for his own gain. He wanted revenge once and for all against SAMCRO, and if he could use one of their own old ladies to take them down, it would be that much sweeter.

_*****Oswald Warehouse*****_

With the last crate now loaded into the van, Happy closed the door before walking back toward the makeshift warehouse. Placing a fresh tooth pick in his mouth, he glanced toward the sky noticing the sun was slowly setting. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop, with the only noise coming from inside no doubt from Tig and the two prospects. Standing just outside the door, he was visually scanning the surroundings when he heard Tig.

"You two shits find Weston's hide out yet?"

Johnny and Reed looked at each other before Johnny finally spoke up. "Still have two places to check, but my money's on the one off of Route 17." noticing Happy walk back in, quick to notice that the club's top assassin looked as if he was ready to kill the first enemy to cross his path.

Shaking his head in agreement, "Yeah. There's no reason why he would be out that far from town unless he's shacked up somewhere near there."

Tig was itching to finally get his hands on Anthony Weston and it could come soon enough. In his typical snarky tone of voice, "Any idea of when you can confirm this?" watching as Happy's eyes slowly moved from prospect to prospect.

Knowing they both wanted answers, "For the past two weeks, he's met Zobelle at this office by nine every morning. If Clay doesn't need us in the morning, we can check it out then." replied Reed looking to Johnny to back him up.

"He didn't mention anything we had to do other than keep watch like we've been doing."

Ready to head out and grab some food before their drop, "Head back to the clubhouse. Check with Clay about tomorrow and if he doesn't need you two for anything, find that fucker's hideout." and with that statement, Happy turned back toward the door, heading outside to the van.

Pulling the keys from his jean pocket, Tig looked at the two current SAMCO hopefuls, "Don't fuck this up." he stated before following his partner in crime outside.

Neither said a word until they watched the tail lights disappear down the long gravel road, until Reed found his voice first. "I think that's the most I've ever heard out of Happy."

"No shit."

Thinking back to before they left the clubhouse, "Shocked the hell out of me to actually see him smile."

Looking back at Johnny like he'd lost his mind, "What? That man never smiles."

With a small laugh, "Nah man. Not the first time I've seen it either." Johnny said, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "Saw it today when he was texting someone."

"So what...that doesn't mean shit." replied Reed completely disbelieving what he was hearing.

With absolute certainty about what he had witnessed, "Seriously man. The other morning when I got to Olivia's place, I happened to see them standing down the hall in her bedroom, he had the same look on his face. Bet anything, he was texting her earlier."

Reed couldn't deny what Johnny was saying. He may have not yet seen the man known as the _Tacoma Killer_ smile, but he had witnessed with his own eyes some private moments with the sexy brunette. He met them at her door half dressed but armed every morning they had been back over at her place doing recon. Whatever it was going on between them was far from one sided.

_*****T-M*****_

"Clay, you got a minute?" asked Bobby holding a steaming cup of spiked coffee in one hand and a ledger in the other.

With a simple nod, the club president motioned for the treasurer to take a seat. "What's on your mind?"

Getting comfortable in his normal spot at the table, "Just finished our books for the month. Another solid one. Profits up ten percent, so I'm going to put an extra ten grand in the bail fund." grateful the club was back on the right path earning.

"How much we keeping out right now?" asked Clay about their day to day operating cash.

Opening the book before spinning it around for him to see, "Actually carrying heavy right now with fifty in the safe."

Liking what he was hearing, Clay smiled at his longtime friend. "Add another twenty to the ten you're already moving." lighting up one of his treasured Cubans. "We should be good with thirty. The Niner's next payment is due later this week. That'll bump us back up to forty once we spread the wealth." closing the ledger and sliding it back over.

"Not going to hear me argue." confessed Bobby. "Still don't have the past two months from Tacoma."

"Seriously?"

Shaking his head, "Yep. Not much going on here, so I'm going to just head up there and get the shit myself. I'll call Slade later and give him the heads up. Thought Koz was bringing them down with him last week, but he never showed."

Curious as to why Tacoma wasn't complying with club rules, "What Koz say about not getting it down here?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, "Nothing really. Got a text from him earlier in the week saying some shit came up they had to handle, and haven't heard anything since. You good with me taking a road trip?"

"Yeah. You want someone to tag along?" asked Clay.

"Nah. Looking forward to some peace and quiet."

_*****Oswald Ranch*****_

"Thirty more minutes, Tristan, then lights out." noticing his daughter was still reading on her Ipad. Heading down the hall toward his bedroom, he felt his phone vibrate.

_Be there in an hour_

Typing a quick reply to meet him by the pool, he heard his daughter's voice. "Daddy, I'm going to bed now." as she walked over to him.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Smiling up at her favorite person in the world, "I love you too, Daddy." giving him a big hug before turning to go back to her bedroom.

His eyes followed her all the way until she disappeared into her room, as his mind thought of the day when Anthony Weston would pay for what he had done to Tristan. That day couldn't come soon enough for him, even if it wouldn't be him to finally rid this world of such a monster. It wasn't a question of whether he himself could kill Weston, because he knew he could, without so much as a second thought. All he had to do was remember looking at his battered and beaten twelve year old daughter on a hospital bed as she was poked and examined after being raped. No, Elliott Oswald would have no guilt at taking the life of such a vile bastard, but he wouldn't risk being caught and having Tristan's life ripped apart if he went to prison. To his own amazement, it had been Tig Trager who led the campaign that Elliott had to keep his hands clean and to let him exact revenge for Tristan. He always had known how truly special his daughter was, but after watching the sweet yet strange bond that an outlaw biker shared with a twelve year old girl, he knew she was truly a gift from Heaven. Finishing his nightly check of every door and window, he walked quietly back downstairs, taking the security Ipad with him. With the screen showing his sleeping daughter secure in her room, he vaguely heard the low rumble of motorcycles coming up the long driveway. With his glock resting on his thigh, he heard the two men coming up the back walkway and into sight.

"What's wrong? Midget okay?" asked Tig the instant he spotted Elliott.

"Shh." wanting them to keep their voices down. "She's fine. Great actually." motioning the two bikers to take a seat.

Letting himself relax hearing that his pint-sized friend was okay, he sat down across from the club's strongest ally. "What's up?"

He had always considered the club members his friends, even if he strongly disagreed with some of their doings, especially when it came to women. And in his defense, he never voiced an opinion about anything he'd seen or heard about, choosing to mind his own business, since it never involved him. That was until earlier in the day and witnessing first hand the look of shock on Olivia's face. Although neither of them spoke about what was going on between them, it didn't take much to know that they liked each other. Hell, Elliott had lost count at how many times he'd walk past her office and find the scary bald biker propped up against her desk or the two of them having lunch at Ralph's. He wasn't the type to pry into someone's personal life, but Olivia Parker was a vital piece of his business, and it was important to him that she stay happy and working for him in Charming.

"Ran into Olivia at the Main Street Diner today." instantly seeing Happy tense up.

Watching his brother's body react, his first thought was their next target. "Weston approach her?"

Shaking his head quickly to stop that worry, "No, nothing like that."

"Then what?" asked Happy starting to get irritated.

"Olivia got a text message while we were at the diner. Pretty sure it upset her." looking directly at Happy.

"What was it?" Tig asked.

Picking his phone up off the table, he opened the message waiting for the photo to upload. "I don't usually get into my employee's personal life, but I'm quiet fond of Olivia. Not to mention that she's essential to this new community being successful, so I'm trying to understand why someone would send her this photo of you getting your dick sucked at the clubhouse." as he handed Happy the smart phone.

Grabbing the phone out of his hand, "What the fuck!" Happy said louder than Elliott would have liked.

"Hey...keep it down. Tristan's asleep and doesn't know we're out here."

Staring down at the photo, he felt his blood pressure spike. Taking in every detail, his eyes focused in on the only two words on the screen. _Unknown Number. _Of course whoever had sent this was a coward, using an untraceable burner phone, but it didn't take a genius to know that it was someone with access to the clubhouse. The rage flowing through his veins was going to burst through at any moment causing him to want to smash the phone.

"How'd you get this?" he finally asked.

Elliott immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "She went to the restroom right after she got this. To be honest, I could tell something had upset her and I was nosy. Forwarded it to my phone before she came back to the table."

"She say anything to you?"

Shaking his head, "Nope not a word. Doesn't know I even looked at it." trying to read what was going through the biker's mind.

"Forward it to me." Happy all but commanded. "I'll handle this shit."

_*****T-M*****_

She had spent the last two hours focusing on anything but the short haired blonde girl currently playing darts with Chibs and Juice. The initial feeling of nausea had left her late in the afternoon after returning to the office, only to be replaced with an overwhelming feeling of numbness. Zoning out of the current conversation between Lyla and Tara, she let her eyes discretely wonder over to the woman she now knew as Sam. She knew it was wrong of her to sit here and critique the girl, but she couldn't help herself. The photo she received earlier had thrown her completely off, but walking into the clubhouse tonight to find the same girl sitting at the bar laughing with her best friend, had floored her. She fought herself internally to remain impartial as she took a mental note of the woman from the photo who had been on her knees in front of Happy, who was looking down at her with what she could only imagine was excitement. Sam was probably 5'7", 110 pounds, short wild blonde hair and covered in tattoos from what she could tell. No doubt the perfect biker girl. She had learned from just observation that she was well thought of with Clay and Gemma, not to mention all the guys seemed to fall all over her. To her own surprise, she found Sam to be quiet friendly herself, having had a brief chat with her after Tara made the introductions. The ongoing battle in her head was screaming at her to say her good-byes and leave, not wanting to be anywhere near a woman who had no doubt pleasured a certain bald biker earlier in the day, but she refused to allow her bruised ego to make her run. Thinking back to the night before, she now constantly questioned on whether her own performance had been satisfying to him after all. He certainly appeared to have enjoyed the first blowjob she had given him, but now she wasn't so sure. The possibilities were running rampant through her mind. _Had he faked it? Was it not good and he had Sam take care of him when he got back here? Was he just a typical man who wouldn't turn it down? _Her mind now replayed an earlier conversation with Mark.

_"Can I ask you something?" putting her hand up to stop him from answering. "First, let me say that it's a little personal." looking across the table at Mark._

_Now definitely curious about what she wanted to ask, "Ask away."_

_Looking up to the ceiling, she felt hesitant about even asking such a thing, but she wanted a male's opinion. "You're a guy."_

_A loud laugh escaped his lips, "Yep. 100%."_

_Noticing his reaction, "Yes, I know you're a guy."_

_He couldn't help but notice how nervous she seemed. "Just ask it. What ever it is."_

_In all her thirty three years, she never expected to be asking anyone this, much less a co-worker. "As a guy, if you had been seeing someone pretty much regularly, but was offered a certain oral service from someone else", hesitating before continuing, "would you allow it?"_

_Knowing they were the only two people in the office, it didn't stop him from looking out her office door, "Well, I am male and that is something we highly enjoy." noticing the slightly fallen look on her face, "but if I'm in a committed relationship, the answer is no. If I'm dating around, definitely." seeing her nod her head slowly. "Is this question related to a certain tall sexy biker that's been keeping you company for quite some time now?"_

_Her head instantly raised hearing his question._

_Tilting his head to the side, "Don't even try and deny it, woman. I may be gay but I still know what two straight people who like each other look like." as he handed her another tile sample._

"Do you want a drink, Olivia?"

Startled as she heard her name, she turned her head back toward the bar, finding Reed staring back at her. "What? I'm sorry."

"I asked if you wanted a drink." see her shake her head no.

"No thank you. I'm fine with water." knowing that deciding to drink with the current thoughts running through her head would not be smart. Checking the time on Miller Light clock above the bar, she heard Tara's voice.

"How long are you in town for Sam?" noticing the woman was standing on the other side of the doctor.

Downing her shot first, "Probably through the end of the week, then back out to Vegas." motioning for Reed to pour her another.

The wave of nausea was back at hearing Sam state she was staying the week. A sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was jealous. Olivia Parker was jealous of the skinny blonde woman standing a few feet away from her and it utterly pissed her off. She didn't do jealousy. In fact there was nothing to be jealous over. It wasn't like they were in a relationship or dating, so why was she feeling this way? Her week had started off bad with being stood up and now she was quietly sitting at the club's bar, listening to one of her best friend's make small talk with a woman who had given Happy a blow job earlier. Nope, she didn't do this. Knowing it was best that she leave before anyone would notice something was wrong, she turned to grab her keys off the bar when she heard the door open followed by a loud boisterous Tig Trager.

"Sweet Sam! How the hell are ya, girl?" as he picked her up off the ground, swinging her around.

"Damn it, Tig. Put me down before I throw up Jack all over you." bracing her hands on his arms.

With her sitting somewhat behind Tara, she watched his face as he walked in behind Tig, careful to notice his reaction at seeing the woman. His eyes scanned the room first before landing on the blonde, then on her. There was no smile, no grin, simply no readable expression on his face. Not that she expected one, knowing he wasn't one to show emotion, but she had hoped to see something, or so she told herself. _Truthfully, if he had shown a reaction to seeing the blonde, it would have probably scarred her for life, she thought, or could he have seen them both at the same time and was wondering why she was even here?_ It was definitely time for her to leave considering the crazed thoughts now circling her mind. As if he could read her thoughts, she stepped down off the stool to see him walking toward her.

He didn't see her SUV until he was backing his bike into his normal spot. An earlier text with her said she was working late, so it surprised him to see her at the clubhouse. Ever since leaving Elliott's it made sense to him why she had been short with him via text. Just a simple _Working late_. His plan up until they were summoned to the Oswald Ranch was to head straight to her place, finding he was in much need of a hot shower and an even hotter woman, but that was shot to hell after seeing the text that was sent to her. After a brief discussion with Tig, both men decided to keep this situation between them until they could figure out who sent it. As he approached the door, he questioned silently what he was about to walk into.

Crossing the threshold, he scanned the room, taking in everyone before his eyes landed on the bar. He spotted her at the same time Tig yelled her name, but she only briefly caught his attention. Watching Tara shift on her stool, he saw Olivia sitting at the end of the bar. Quickly and carefully he took her in, looking for anything to gauge her mood, only to notice she had a blank look on her face. Instantly he could tell she had flipped that off switch of hers. Making his way toward her, he gave Sam a nod as Tig swung her around, before stopping right in front of her.

"You leaving?" he asked seeing her reach for her car keys, barely looking him in the eye.

Desperate to not have a conversation, "Yeah. It's been a long day. Have an early appointment tomorrow." as she started to step around him, feeling his hand on her lower back. She glanced up at him uncertain as to what he was doing.

"Let's go." as started to guide her past everyone at the bar.

"Tara, I'm heading out. Lyla it was great seeing you." giving each of the old ladies a hug. "Sam, it was nice meeting you." she said trying to be sincere.

"You too." spoke Sam honestly shocked at what she was seeing.

Tig and Happy exchanged only nods as the pair walked out of the clubhouse. She kept staring at the now closed clubhouse door, almost ready to question what she just saw. Turning back toward the bar, "Reed, I need another shot." looking at Tara then back toward Tig who was sitting on her other side. "Did I just see what I think I saw?"

Tig couldn't help but grin and Tara just shook her head. "Yes, you did."

Downing her latest shot, she paused before responding. "Happy just left here with that sexy woman who I know damn well can't be a crow eater?" again looking between the two.

"Yep." replied Tig, taking a long pull from his beer. "You jealous?" as he winked at her, slightly nudging her in the shoulder.

"Hell yeah! She's hot as hell." turning toward Tara. "You sure she's not into women?" just wanting to be sure.

The doctor laughed, "Yes. Hate to tell you but she only likes men." leaning closer toward her and lowering her voice to a whisper, "Especially Happy." as she put her finger up to her lips to keep it a secret.

"But don't act like you know with either of them...they won't acknowledge it." commented Tig in a matching whispered voice.

Reaching for Tig's beer, "Well damn." the only words Sam could think of.

_*****Olivia's*****_

What the hell was wrong with her? As she emptied the dishwasher, her mind was waging a silent war in her head. Why had she allowed him to follow her home, much less let him in? Glancing down the hall, she had to assume that he was still in the shower. It was clear to her that she had lost the last bit of common sense she had, because why else would she let a man she had been sleeping with, who she now knew without a doubt was screwing other women into her home? This wasn't her. She couldn't let him spend the night with her. Not tonight or any night for that matter. This fling or whatever it was had to end. Hearing him walking down the hall, she pulled the silverware caddy out and opened the drawer, making sure to keep herself focused on anything but him.

"What time did you leave work?" wanting to get her talking.

Putting away the last fork, she moved on to the spoons. "Around seven." noticing she was about to run out of silverware.

With her back to him, he slowly moved around the counter, making his way toward her. "How was your day?" he asked now just a few feet from her.

If he only knew how bad she didn't want to talk, "Fine. Slow actually." placing the caddy back in the dishwasher and closing the door. As she stood up straight, she felt his hands on her hips as he turned her around to face him.

"Did you finish the boards?" knowing she had wanted to get them done today, as he slowly backed her up against the counter.

She was trying her hardest not to look him in the eye, "Actually I did." keeping her answers short.

They were now standing just inches away from each other. He kept on hand on her waist as the other tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Guess what I did today?" he questioned before lifting her up onto the countertop, earning a squeak from her.

She truly had no desire to know what he did today. Hell, she had seen a picture of part of his day. She sure as hell didn't want to hear a play by play of it. Unable to answer him, she finally looked him in the eyes and she watched him study her face.

She was still in that damn off mode, and he was determined to get her out of it. "It started off by waking up alone in that bed in there." as he touched her cheek with his nose. Taking a step closer to her, he was now standing in between her legs. "Then I went to the garage. Worked on a few cars, took a shower and a nap, then handled some club business with Tig." as he lightly kissed her jaw, slowly moving toward her ear.

She was a complete fool to be letting him do this to her, but she couldn't fight it. Her attraction to this man was too strong for her to save her own self worth and stop him.

Slowly following his path to the other side of her face, "You know what else I did?" hearing another soft moan escape her lips, as she shook her head slightly. Just as his lips touched her ear, "I thought about you all day long." moving back so he could look at her reaction, but keeping his face almost touching hers.

She knew he could see the confusion all over her face, but she couldn't hide it. Part of her wanted to call him out on the bullshit, but she refused to stoop that low. She was just getting ready to say something when he spoke up.

"No lie. Thought about you all day." as he placed his forehead against hers. "Thought about how damn good last night felt and how bad I just want to kiss you."

She could feel herself falling into those two chocolate eyes staring back at her, but she also knew what she'd been sent, and it wasn't something she could ignore.

He knew she was struggling but wasn't exactly sure how to handle it without her shutting down completely. "What'd ya think about Sam?" not beating around the bush, feeling her tense up the second the question left his mouth. He felt her hands drop from where she had been holding onto his upper arms, so he pulled her more to him, as his arms wrapped around her waist, forcing them to be face to face.

"She's nice." wanting to not be this close to him.

Unwilling to let her move away from him, "yeah, she's not bad. Met her a few years ago in Vegas. Always use her to do the tats I can't do myself." watching her take it in. "Good artist".

She didn't want to know anymore about Sam, much less hear it out of his mouth, but she couldn't help herself. "She's beautiful." which wasn't a lie. Olivia did think the woman was pretty, especially considering the selection of women she had met so far at the club.

He could tell this was hard on her, so he decided to end it. "She's alright. Not my type."

This was just too much. "She's blonde. Nice body and has tattoos. Why wouldn't you like that? She's a female you?" hating herself for even asking him about her.

All he wanted to do right now was kiss her, but he had to make sure she understood what he was trying to tell her because it didn't seem like she was going to confess about the text message. "Don't want a lesbian." watching as it sunk into her brain.

Staring back at him, waiting for the slightest change in his expression, he was dead serious. "She's gay?" wanting to make sure she had heard him correctly.

He just shook his head. "She'd much rather have you." lowering his face more toward her. "Can't say I blame her though." as he softly kissed her lips.

She could feel the imaginary weight lift off her shoulders hearing what he had just said. "Sam's gay." she again said out loud for her own need to confirm what he had said, as she felt his lips brush her.

"Yes, baby, she's gay." kissing her again, before pulling back to look at her. "I promise." he whispered feeling her relax more in his arms. "And all I want to do right now is kiss you."

For the life of her, she couldn't explain it but she believed him.


End file.
